Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Sequel to Sailor Witches. finished. Voldemort doesn't get the prophecy but he gets somethng else he wants. Serena makes a great sacrifice.
1. Tonks in Toyko

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal**

**Tonks in Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is the sequel to "Sailor Witches" so read that if you haven't already. Thanks all for patiently waiting!**

**

* * *

**

The girls stayed at Order of Phoenix Headquarters for a couple of days so they could meet the rest of the order and get more instructions from Dumbledore. In addition, they lent a hand in cleaning the house. They all thought the order members were great. Mundungus Fletcher told the girls some funny instances in his life and once caused Serena to choke on her dinner from laughing so hard. However, though the Order was really friendly and everything, Serena couldn't wait to get out of there and she wasn't really looking forward to returning to Grimmauld Place. The others couldn't blame her with all the dark items and the house-elf Kreacher made them all nervous.

"Tippy was right," Lydia kept saying, remembering the words of her old house elf. "House elves really shouldn't work for dark wizarding families. It _does _do things to their minds!"

The day came for them to go back to Japan. They wondered how they were going to explain everything to the outers. How were they going to talk them into joining the order? What about Darien—what would he think? Would he allow Serena to fight again?

The girls waited for each other downstairs. While waiting for Tonks, they heard someone fall down the stairs and knock something over.

"Serena!" Raye hissed, turning around. "You meatball head!"

"I didn't do anything!" Serena shouted.

"I am sosorry," came Tonk's voice.

'MUDBOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS!" boomed Mrs. Black's voice.

"Oh, man, there she goes _again!" _Lita groaned, looking over at Mrs. Black's portrait.

"I keep tripping over that stupid troll umbrella stand!" Tonks muttered as she tried to get to her feet.

"You're the only one, Dora-chan," said Raye, thumbing over into Serena's direction.

"Hey!" Serena snapped.

"Let's get going," said Ami quickly. "I wonder what time it will be in Japan…" she consulted her watch. "It's 8 am now, about a nine hour difference...so…" she counted the hours on her clock, "5 pm."

"Good," said Serena, "I wouldn't want to freak out my parents in the middle of the night."

"So you say you can teleport there, yeah?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah," Mina nodded. "After we transform."

"Cool," Tonks smiled and the girls called upon their power and transformed, just as Tonks changed her shape as well. She now resembled a petite oriental girl with black collar length layered hair, fanning out from her face and deep brown eyes.

"Ready to go Tonks?" Sailor Moon asked turning to Tonks. "What the?"

"I thought I should've 'transformed' too," Tonks said with a wink.

"Warn us before you do that," said Sailor Moon. "We might lose you."

"Sorry," said Tonks. "But it's more fun that way."

The sailor scouts joined hands. "You might want to hold hands with us as well, Dora-chan," said Sailor Mercury. "You might not apparate at the same place we do."

"Oh wow," said Tonks excitedly as she took Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars' hands. "I'm holding hands with the sailor scouts…this is brilliant!"

"One…two…three!" said Sailor Moon and Tonks disparated just as the scouts teleported. Back to Japan. Back to their previous life. So much has changed. What would they do?

* * *

They arrived right outside Raye's temple. Both Chad and Raye's grandpa were inside the temple. The girls changed back to their ordinary girl selves. Serena took out her communicator to contact the outers as Tonks looked eagerly around.

"What's this?" she queried.

"It's our Shinto shrine," Raye answered.

"You live here?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah."

"Amara," said Serena. "Can you meet us in the park as soon as you can?"

"Hey, Serena," Amara's voice came from the communicator. "No problem. Everything all right?"

"We'll explain everything once we get to the park. Contact Trista and Michelle okay?" Serena inquired. "It's very important."

"All right, moon face," Amara stated. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thanks," Serena said and closed her communicator.

AN: Doesn't Amara have a bunch of nick names for Serena? I can't quite remember…

"They'll be there," said Serena. "Ready to go, Dora-chan?"

"Yeah," said Tonks, hands in her pockets and she followed the girls to the park. She paused to bow and say, "Konichiwa" to passing people.

"This city's great," Tonks commented. "Hey, look, you guys drive on the same side!"

"I guess that's not a problem really," said Lita, "since you can apparate."

"My grandparents are muggles though," Tonks said with a shrug. "I went for rides a couple of times in their cars. And the ministry has some of their own."

"They do?" Serena asked, wrinkling her nose. "how come?"

"So they can get around without getting detected," Tonks replied. "Arthur tried bewitching one before."

"Oh that's right," Ami said. "I remember Ron telling me about it. Said he and Harry drove-wellflew it to their second year of Hogwarts. They nearly got expelled and Mr. Weasley could've lost his job."

"I'd like to ride in a flying car," Serena said. "Too bad they don't let Mr. Weasley play with muggle things. He could become an inventor or something."

They stood chatting in the park for a while as they waited for the outers. Within ten minutes of waiting, Trista, Amara and Michelle came.

"Hey!" called Amara with a wave. "Long time."

"Hi Amara," said Raye.

"Lydia, it's been a while since we've heard from you!" Michelle smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks," Lydia said. "How about you lassies?"

The girls said hello to each other and then Trista noticed Tonks. "Who are you?" she wondered.

"My name's Tonks," Tonks replied.

"Tonks?"

"But the girls call me Dora-chan," Tonks added. "I'm all right with that."

"Trista, this is Nymphadora Tonks," Serena explained, "but call her either Tonks or Dora-chan. She's well, uh, a witch."

"Huh?" Michelle gasped.

Serena sighed. Where to begin?

"It's a long story," Serena moaned. "All right, well, last summer Lydia sent us these strange…Quidditch tickets…which is a sport played on broomsticks and…"

It took a about an hour to explain the events that took place while they were in England; the world cup, Hogwarts, Voldemort, his death eaters and everything. The outers had some questions why they weren't contacted earlier and how this all came to be. Serena and the other inners were grateful Tonks was there to explain more about the wizarding world.

"So Dumbledore asked the girls," Tonks said softly, nodding to Serena and the others, "to come and get you. He needs more people in the order. We really need all the help we can get."

"I see," said Trista softly. "This Voldemort sounds very powerful."

"Yeah," Tonks nodded. "We all feared of his return. No one wants to believe he's back but he is. He'll try to kill Harry Potter and we can't let that happen. He's the only one that can stop him. We have to protect him—the muggles—everything."

"You'll come back to England with us, won't you?" Mina asked hopefully. "One of our good friends was killed when Voldemort came back."

"He was just a kid," Lita whispered. "I really…really loved him too."

"How long do you plan to stay there?" Trista inquired.

"Until Voldemort and his Death Eaters are dead," Serena began, "and the deaths of those Voldemort killed will be justified. So we're not exactly sure how long this will take."

"We're the first you've told?" Amara questioned.

"Well, who else would I tell first?" Serena demanded with a groan. "We need your help and we can't go back without you guys. Dumbledore sent us here to get you."

"Tell us more about this Harry Potter," said Trista slowly.

"I already told you Voldemort killed his parents," Serena told her. "And Voldemort is back and is trying to kill him. What else exactly do you need to know?"

"Can we trust him, I mean?" Trista rephrased.

"Sure we can," Mina explained. "I known him when I was a little kid. He lives with his horrible aunt and uncle," she lowered her voice and added, "and he has a really stupid and fat cousin."

"Dumbledore already knows your identities?" Michelle inquired.

"The whole order does," said Tonks. "But it's not like the girls walk around as sailor scouts all the time. We need more people in the Order."

"I do not feel comfortable by everyone knowing who I am," Amara muttered.

"Listen, you're safer with wizards knowing who you really are than muggles—non wizard people," Tonks told them.

"What will we need to do?" Michelle asked.

"Keep an eye on Harry to make sure no one tries to kill him," said Tonks, "and an eye on the Death Eaters as well. We've got to know what they're up to."

"The Death Eaters wouldn't know who you are if you're following them," Serena added. "They'll just think you're muggles."

"Why is it that you haven't tried telling us where you were?" Trista questioned.

"Well, there didn't seem to be a need to until now." Lita said. "We didn't expect Voldemort to be coming back."

"I think we need some time to talk this over," Michelle suggested. "Let us get back to you."

Serena sighed. "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

"Make it soon," Lita said. "We've really got to return. I'm supposed to be seeing the Diggory's this summer."

"Here, Dora-chan," Raye said to Tonks. "Let us give you a quick tour of Tokyo."

"Cheers, Raye," Tonks said.

The inner scouts left with Tonks while the three outers turned to discuss the story they were just told.

"I don't like this," said Amara.

"Me neither," added Michelle. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know," Amara sighed. "Trista?"

"There was something in Serena's voice when she was speaking about this Harry Potter," Trista said softly. "Did you notice anything about it?"

"Well, she seems like she's really worried about him," Michelle said. "But Serena's like that with her friends. An evil wizard is trying to kill him and she wants to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I don't see why we need to be involved though," Amara folded his arms. "This Dumbledore seems to already have things under control and we'll be in a place we know nothing about."

"And they want us to bring Hotaru with us," Michelle nodded. "You think it would be a good idea at this time after what happened to her?"

"Oh, I'm sure Mistress9 will not be coming back," Trista said firmly. "She and Pharoh90 were destroyed and Hotaru is free of the parasite. But it may make a problem—telling her everything now when she's just a child."

"I wonder if they really do need our help," said Amara.

"I understand that Serena is being noble," Trista said, "but it is her destiny to protect the silver crystal—not Harry Potter—or anyone else. He already has the protection of this Order of the Pheonix Tonks told us about."

"But isn't it a scout's duty to protect people?" Michelle questioned.

"Of course," Trista nodded. "Our job is to protect the Earth from dark forces from the universe. There are other wizards and witches to fight this Voldemort. We can't be sent there to help them if there is something more dangerous coming to destroy Earth—something that only soldier scouts can handle."

"I think Serena would go with our without our help," said Amara.

"You're right," Trista nodded. "She would. That's what worries me."

* * *

As the outers continued to discuss what they were just told, the inners showed Tonks around the city. "Great city," Tonks commented.

"Yeah, it is," Serena said softly and she looked at her watch. "It's eight o'clock. Maybe we ought to get going. We'll meet up tomorrow evening sometime."

'I'll probably be at Darien's all day,' she added mentally to herself with a frown.

"Sounds good to me," Tonks shrugged. "I'll probably have a look around by myself tomorrow morning."

"Come on, Dora-chan," Raye said, "You can stay with me. My grandfather won't mine."

"Cheers, Raye."

"See you tomorrow then," Ami sighed and the girls split off.

Raye's grandfather was interested in Tonks' story about Harry Potter and he seemed pleased Dumbledore wanted his help. "I'd be honored," said Mr. Hino as he poured Tonks more tea. "Tell this Dumbledore I'll come as soon as I can close the shrine."

"You'll close the shrine, Grandfather?" Raye inquired, turning to her grandfather in shock. "But,"

"I'm getting too old to manage it, Raye," he said firmly. "I've been planning on retiring for the last year. It's time for us to close the shrine. I can't bring it with me, you know."

"This will be different than running the shrine though," Raye said.

"Yes but a boy's life is in danger and I'd like to do what I can—especially if you two are close." He said hopefully.

"Me and Harry Potter?" Raye demanded. "No, he's interested in my friend Serena, I think…"

"But did you meet any nice looking young wizards over there?" he asked. "I'm not getting any younger, Raye and if I can't find someone to look after the shrine, the least I could do is get someone to look after my only granddaughter."

"Could we talk about this later?" Raye questioned, feeling warmth in her cheeks. Tonks winked at her over her teacup.

"Yes, yes," said Mr. Hino. "Please make yourself at home Miss Tonks."

"Arigatou," said Tonks as she stood to bow and knocked a teacup over. "Oh! Sorry, sir!"

"Not to worry," Mr. Hino said, "it seems to happen a lot when Raye brings a friend over."

"Just Serena," Raye muttered.

* * *

When Ami arrived to her big house she found it empty. She sighed. "Mom probably isn't home from work yet," she groaned.

It was just as well. She didn't look forward to telling her mother where she has been the ten months. She could only imagine what she would say. If only her parents were still together. Perhaps her dad could get her to understand.

Ami didn't know how to get a hold of her father to tell him anything. If her parents divorced each other because her father was a wizard then her mother wouldn't be happy about her going to a magic school. Ami didn't expect to learn so much in that one year of Hogwarts. She really enjoyed it and she made some good friends. Ami couldn't' remember studying in the library with another student before. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley must've been the first two people ever to study with her in the library. Never before would she picture herself studying with a cute boy in a teashop but she did twice with Ron on their Hogsmead visits. She recalled the times playing chess with Ron. Ami was always so shy around boys and if Ron noticed that, he was surely working on getting her over it.

How was she going to tell her mother about this? What would her mother say? What would she do? Would she let her go back to Hogwarts?

Ami sighed and decided to do study some of her subjects. She opened up her History of Magic book, set down at her desk and found a picture of some ancient wizards and places. The signature at the bottom looked familiar.

"Dad drew this?"

* * *

Being used to England time threw all the girls off. Lydia and Serena didn't get ready for bed until midnight. They had to keep their voices down so they wouldn't wake Serena's parents and brother up.

"It's a good thing Tonks put a charm on that jar lid," said Serena, "I don't want Sammy letting Rita out."

"He can have more fun with her if he can get her out," Lydia said softly. "But you're right. We can't risk her going back to England to tell everyone who we are."

When Lydia and Serena came home, Serena gave the jar with Rita to Sammy to play with. He had fun shoving things in the holes and trying to get the lid off.

"When are you going to tell your family about Hogwarts and stuff?" Lydia asked Serena.

"I don't know," Serena groaned, pulling on her pink bunny pajamas. "Possibly tomorrow after dinner. It depends how long we're with the outers—and how it goes with Darien."

"You're telling Darien tomorrow?" Lydia asked, crawling into bed with green and white striped pajamas.

"Yeah, first thing in the morning," Serena answered as she shook her head. "I shouldn't put it off—even though part of me doesn't want to tell Darien at all. He'll go nuts."

"Oh, don't worry," Lydia said. "It'll be fine."

"It's strange how the outers didn't jump at the chance to join us," Serena said, tapping her lip.

"Aye, they weren't prepared to hear our story, I think," Lydia shrugged. "And they usually work alone, don't they? Pluto always guarding the time gate and Neptune and Uranus were partners and Hotaru—well—she was only Sailor Saturn for what, five minutes and then she was reborn?"

"Well, if they choose not to go with us that's fine!" Serena muttered as she sat down on the other side of the bed. "I'm doing this with or without this help."

"What if Darien doesn't approve of ye going?" Lydia asked. "Or yer parents freak out?"

"Tonks can still modify their memories," Serena said flatly.

"That's true, she can." Lydia grinned and lay down with her hands behind her head. "I'm glad she's enjoying herself at least."

"Yeah, because I'm not," Serena sighed as she laid down her side, staring at the wall. "I'm so not looking to talking to Darien tomorrow—or my family for that matter."

"Relax, Serena," Lydia insisted, nudging her as she turned off the light. "It'll be all right."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Good night—have nice dreams about Darien or Harry—whichever ye prefer!"

"Lydia!" Serena hissed, picking up her pillow and hitting her in the head with it. "That wasn't funny!"

Lydia chuckled and turned over. "Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight, Lydia," Serena mumbled.

* * *

Both girls were having dreams. Lydia was dreaming about Fiore in outer space. He was sitting in some kind of dungeon. Strange animal-like creatures were laughing and hurting him and he didn't have Rainbow's prism to protect him. They were trying to get him to tell them where he got the prism from but he refused to tell them.

"Maybe you'll talk later," said one of the creatures as he left with the others.

Fiore picked himself up and spat out blood from his cut lip. He heard the voice of one of the prisoners. It Sounded like an old men.

"You all right, boy?"

"I suppose so," Fiore muttered.

"Damn space pirates," the old man hissed. "Think they can go around the galaxy and take whatever they want. They made slaves out of most of the prisoners—well—the strong ones anyway. The rest of us the keep locked up in here to starve. I'm no good like this. I hope they just kill me and get it over with."

"Why'd they kidnap you?" Fiore asked. "Were you just floating in space and they took you?"

"In my younger days I was a bounty hunter," the old man said, "I was after these space pirates but I made the mistake of trying to do it alone. Well, they kidnapped me, took all my money and kept me here so I wouldn't catch anyone else. Well, they've done well with that. Much too old to be chasin' after no criminals. C'mon to your door so I can get a good look atcha."

Fiore walked to the doors of his cell. The man's cell was across from his. He saw an old man's face but he didn't look like an Earthling. His skin was orange and he was bald with strange markings written over his face. Fiore had to bet he had more markings all over his body.

"Well, you look quite strong lookin'," the old man said. "What's your name?"

"Fiore," Fiore replied.

"Name's Dagish," said the old man. "So what's your story, Fiore? You a bounty hunter yourself?"

"I was just floating in space," Fiore muttered. "I didn't do anything wrong. They kidnapped me."

"Damn fools," Dagish groaned. "Thought they could make a slave out of you, I'm sure."

"They took something important from me," Fiore hissed. "My prism."

"Prism?"

"It's like a crystal," he replied. "It makes different colors of light when the sun shines through it. It's kept me safe. I have to give it back. Someone very special gave it to me."

"Interesting. So what were you doing in space?"

"I'm looking for my home planet," Fiore muttered. "I don't remember where I'm from. I've traveled very far. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever find it…and now…since I'm here…"

"Oh, don't be a fool," said Dagish. "Why I'm sure you can get out of here all right—hey—wait a minute. I think I've seen your kind here before." Dagish peered closely at Fiore.

"You have?"

"Yes, beings with green skin, pointed their hair mostly one color with two different colored streaks—like yours. Yeah, there's one of yous right her one the planet. She's the only other one I've seen of your kind."

"There is?" Fiore inquired. "Where?"

"Not sure—she was taken out of her cell long ago," Dagish explained. "Used to be a prisoner here since she was a little child and then when she became old enough, well, made a slave out of her. I reckon she's livin' with them." He jerked his head at the door. "No telling what they're doing to her now, poor girl."

Fiore clenched his fists around the bars of his door and tried to pull it apart. Dagish tried telling him it was no use but Fiore ran to the back his cell and threw himself against the door. A surge of energy shocked him and he let out a yell as he fell down.

"I tried warning you, Fiore," said Dagish as he shook his head. "I've tried doing that already. These dogs thought of everything. No way to escape."

"Wait a minute," Fiore gasped, shaking his head as he tried pushing himself. "You said—ah—they let the weak ones stay here to die and those that are strong enough they make into slaves?"

"That's right," said Dagish.

"I've got an idea," said Fiore. "I'll make myself strong to get out of her and I can rescue the girl and we'll get you out of here."

"Thank you, boy but how do you plan to do that?" Dagish inquired. "They destroyed my ship. I don't even think I remember how to fly it. Nah—just leave me here."

"You can't give up!" Fiore shouted. "We can get out of here! I've spent light years in the universe looking for my home planet. I've been imprisoned before. I've been shunned from many planets because I'm different. I've had monsters try to eat me. I've been a pawn under an evil villain before and I nearly destroyed a whole planet because of it. I could've been destroyed that day but because of the kindness of the sailor soldiers and the love Sailor Rainbow showed me I learned I can't give up. I have to keep going. Sailor Rainbow told me I would find my home planet and I believe in her. She didn't say goodbye to me to give up. I am NOT going to die here!"

"That was very moving, Fiore," said Dagish, "really it was but what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going make myself stronger," Fiore muttered and he dropped down and began doing pushups. He really was strong but he didn't look as muscular as creatures he saw. He knew if he worked on his body more then he'll become one strong alien. Sailor Rainbow wouldn't recognize him the next time they saw each other.

"Then—they'll see how strong I am—and—then they'll beg me to be their slave and when they least expect it—I'll destroy them and get out of here!"

"Good plan, Fiore," Dagish sighed. "I wish only I had thought of it when they put me in this place. I was more brawn than brains."

"You can still go," Fiore grunted. "Come on, get down and push yourself up. Make your arms stronger."

"I'll do that boy and I'll break my back," Dagish muttered. "Look boy, I lost my determination to get out of here a long time ago. I really didn't have anything to go back to. I traveled the galaxy just like you did. Just searching for the next bounty, that's all I ever cared about. Well now I'm too old to be a bounty hunter anymore and since that's what I only lived for, there's no point in trying."

"But you can't give up!" Fiore shouted. "You can still be free!"

"Fiore, my boy, sitting in this cell has taught me some things," Dagish groaned. "I had plenty of time to sit and think about my life and I learned there's more to it than just being a bounty hunter. It's well—being who you're supposed to be inside. I didn't care back then if I died on the job or not. I didn't have any dreams or wishes. It's too late for me to make any now. But you've got some boy. You're looking for your home planet and you're going to find it by thunder. Y'hold onto to that dream and you follow it."

"I will," Fiore muttered as his bangs became damp. "I'm not going to stop until I'm off this planet. I've gone too far to give up now!"

"That's the spirit, my boy!"

* * *

Lydia grinned as she hugged her pillow in her sleep. "That's the sprit, my love!"

It didn't frighten Lydia so bad that Fiore was imprisoned. She knew this would just make him stronger and this will just be another adventure for him as he searches for his home. Every journey has to have a couple of bumps on the road and this was one of them. The destination was just the end of a journey. Getting there was the most important part. That was where the adventure and the action were. After Fiore was Xenian's pawn, being a prisoner and a slave on a planet of stupid space pirates was easy.

Serena, however, wasn't having quite as a good dream. She kept tossing and turning as she mumbled in her sleep. When she rolled into Lydia, Lydia just pushed her to the other side. She was in Darien's apartment. It was morning but it still looked dark outside. Why wouldn't the sun come up? Darien could not believe Serena's story.

* * *

"A witch?" Darien said, close to laughter. "I probably didn't hear you right. Did you say you wanted to be a _witch _for Halloween? You're a bit early, you know."

"No, Darien!" Serena exclaimed. "I'm serious. I really am a witch. That's why I haven't been in Tokyo. That's why I haven't been going to my old muggle junior high school!"

"Muggle?"

"A muggle is a person that's not a witch or wizard," Serena groaned. "Before I came to England I thought I was just Serena but I found out I'm a witch too!"

"You're the Moon Princess as well in case you've forgotten."

"No, I haven't forgotten," Serena grunted. "I know I'm still the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon—as much as though I wish I wasn't. I only wanted to be a normal teenager."

"So you're happy with being a witch?" Darien demanded.

"Yeah, it's a lot more easy to handle than being the Moon Princess or the queen of the earth!" Serena shouted. "And beign a witch is fun! Hogwarts was the best school I ever been too. I loved everything about it—except for the Potion teacher—he's a real creep but everything was great!

Serena began to talk faster, her voice filled with excitement. It sank in how much she loved Hogwarts.

"Oh wait—okay—the Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher turned out to be a bad guy but while he was there we all thought he was some bad wizard catcher so it was all really cool and—oh—and the Headmaster, for an old guy—he's really, really cool and,"

"Shut up, Serena!" Darien yelled, stepping forward. "I don't care about that."

"Well, you have to, Darien," Serena said as she put her hands on her hips. "Because it's who I am! I like being a witch. And if underage wizards and witches were permitted to use magic outside of Hogwarts I'd—I'd hex you! Do you want to see how quickly I can make your front teeth grow?" she pointed her wand at him threateningly, jabbing him with it.

"Serena, cut this out," Darien muttered. "You're making no sense."

"Look, Darien," Serena said, "a friend of mine is in trouble. He's one of the students at Hogwarts. His parents were killed when he was just a baby and the guy who did it has returned. This evil wizard—Voldemort—but we're not really supposed to say his name, is after Harry and I promised him I'd protect him."

"You did what?" Darien demanded. "Serena, you can't do that!"

"Well, I did," Serena said firmly. "Our Headmaster asked for the help of the Sailor Soldiers and I didn't want to turn him down. We all enjoy ourselves at Hogwarts. We're a part of it."

"Not anymore," Darien muttered. "You go tell him that you're staying here with me!"

"You act like I'm not even here half the time!" Serena shouted. "Look, Darien, I didn't come here to fight. I just want to go and protect my friend. When Voldemort's dead and there's peace in their world I'll come back to Japan and I can be Miss Moon Princess again."

"How do I know you will?" Darien demanded. "How do I know you just won't stay there?"

"Well, our future is pretty much mapped out, isn't it?" Serena inquired as she sat down. "So I don't have a choice. I'll come back. I can't say anything about the others."

"I can't let you do this," Darien hissed.

"Darien, this man has already killed someone," Serena pleaded. "He was one of the students. Lita had a thing for him. Dumbledore told us to remember him—Cedric Diggory—and how he died. If I don't do something, well, I'll never forgive myself."

"Let the wizard people handle it," Darien groaned, waving his hand impatiently. "It is not your duty to get involved!"

"Yes it is!" Serena shot at him. "I'm a sailor scout and I have to fight for what's right."

"Yeah, over here," Darien said, "for much bigger things—like Queen Beryl—and aliens after energy. People who want to destroy the world. This wizard you're talking about is only after one guy!"

"Wrong, Darien!" Serena snapped, jumping to her feet. "He'll kill whoever gets in his way."

"So don't get in his way," said Darien.

"A lot of innocent lives are at stake here," Serena insisted. "People who don't know magic—who can't defend themselves—they are in danger. I have to help them."

"Then I'm going with you," said Darien.

"No, I don't need you to protect me."

"It's not to protect you, Serena," Darien muttered. "It's to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"What?" Serena gasped.

"This 'Harry Potter' guy," said Darien as he came closer, "I don't want him to take you away from me."

"What makes you think he'll do that?"

"I don't know…maybe he'll lean on you more that he should…ask you to help him." Darien said softly, his blue eyes twinkling in a way she's never seen before. "You might forget who your future lies with if you get too close."

"Shut up," Serena hissed as she turned around.

"Well, I'm right aren't I?" Darien demanded, grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him again. "How do I know you won't control yourself? Always running after every guy you see."

"That's not true!" she pushed him away. "I don't _run _after every guy I see Darien. You're acting as if I'm—some kind of slut or something."

"Your words, not mine." Darien folded his arms. "So, how well do you know this Harry Potter anyway? How much as he told you? Did he tell you his little sob story himself? Did you hold his hand when he told you?"

Serena slapped Darien hard across the face. "Enough! You don't know what you're talking about!" she went to the door. "Harry Potter is in trouble and I just want to make sure Voldemort doesn't finish what he began fourteen years ago—the day he killed Harry's parents and turned his life upside down. I am going to England alone and you can't stop me." She turned the knob and pulled the door open.

"Yes I can!" Darien shouted, running after her and pushed the door shut. Serena screamed as he pulled her away. She started yelling and hitting at him.

* * *

"You're not going to stop me!" Serena shouted, thrashing in bed and kicking Lydia in the ribs.

"Ow!" Lydia grunted. "Serena!"

"Never!" she continued to fight Lydia, thinking it was Darien. She ended up pushing Lydia so hard that she fell out of bed.

"Serena, what's the matter with you?" Lydia demanded as she pulled herself up.

"Nothing's the matter with me!" Serena cried. "You're always saying something's the matter and—ow!"

Lydia had to slap her across the face to make her wake up. "Come on, Serena, you're having a bad dream!"

"What?" Serena blinked. "Lydia! Oh, I'm sorry…did I hurt you?"

"I'll live," Lydia groaned, rubbing her ribs. "Why'd ye attack me for? What was yer dream all about?"

"I was talking to Darien about Harry and everything," Serena said as she sat up.

"Let me guess," said Lydia, sitting back. "It didn't go so well?"

Serena shook her head. "Horrible. How am I supposed to talk to him now?"

"It'll be all right, Serena," Lydia insisted. "Darien will listen to you."

"Then why did I have that weird dream of him yelling at me?" Serena questioned.

"You're just nervous," Lydia said softly. "Darien won't yell at you. He might be a little confused though."

"I haven't spoken to him since we left," Serena sighed. "He didn't believe it when I told him I wanted to break up. I bet in his mind we're still together."

"Do you want to be with him though?" Lydia inquired.

"No, not really," Serena sighed. "Especially after all those nice times I shared with Harry. But what choice do I have anyway? My future is already laid out for me. I marry Darien, become queen of the earth and our first child is a little brat with pink hair."

"Hey, it's not too bad," Lydia said softly. "There are plenty of girls that would like to be queen of the earth."

"But I'm not one of them!" Serena exclaimed, dropping her forehead into her hand. "I just want to be a normal teenager—even just an ordinary witch would be okay. If I wasn't Sailor Moon, things could be so much different. What's the point of being in Trelanwy's class anyway? I know what's going to happen to me."

"Well, we're learning dreams this year," Lydia said with a smile. "That ought to be fun."

"Yeah, sure," Serena groaned. "Lydia, will you come with me to see Darien? Maybe you'll get him to reason? I don't feel like going alone."

Lydia nodded. "All right then."

* * *

They arrived at his apartment around nine-thirty. Lydia had to help push her a couple of times as Serena tried to make a break for it and go back home. Serena stopped at his door and turned around.

"I can't do this," Serena muttered. "I really don't feel like arguing with him!"

"I'll hit him if he acts like a git," Lydia said. "He'll know better."

Serena sighed and lifted her hand to the door. She gave a quick, soundless rap. "Well, it seems like he's not home, let's go!" Serena started to walk off and Lydia grabbed her arm.

"Relax, Serena," Lydia chuckled. "You've always been so happy to see Darien."

"But this is different," Serena said. "I never had to tell him I was a witch and I'm interested in another guy before!"

Keeping a hold on Serena's arm, Lydia knocked loudly on the door. "Oy! Darien, are you home?"

"Lydia!" Serena hissed.

"I'm sure he'll understand," said Lydia. "Don't worry. We'll just tell him what Dumbledore told us."

They waited for a minute but Darien didn't answer the door. They didn't hear his footsteps. Lydia knocked again and peered through the peephole.

"I don't think he's home."

"Oh, yes!" Serena sighed in relief.

"Must be at work," Lydia shrugged. "You know his schedule?"

"No," Serena shook her head.

"Should we leave a note?" Lydia asked.

"Haven't any paper," said Serena.

"I guess we'll try again later," said Lydia and Serena groaned. She was so close. She didn't have to tell Darien anything. She forgot how busy he was. He had to be at work or at least on his way.

* * *

Tonks was walking around downtown Tokyo. She was dressed in a long tight skirt and platform shoes and it prevented her from taking regular strides. She had difficulty stepping onto a curb and fell on the sidewalk and knocking down a handsome young man with dark hair in the process. She would've disparated if she weren't in front of muggles.

"What the?" shouted the young man.

"Ahh!" she yelled.

Some by standards laughed at her and she wanted to hex them. She felt embarrassed. 'Why did I get these shoes?' she thought to herself, trying to get back up.

"I'm so sorry!" Tonks said at the dark haired man. "I really am. Oh, are you all right? I'm so clumsy!"

"Not as clumsy as someone else I know," he mumbled, getting to his feet and grabbing his suitcase. He gave her his hand to lift her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah—sorry about that," she said. "My name is Tonks by the way."

"Tonks?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I go by my surname," she explained. "You?"

"Darien," he said and he glanced at his watch. "Excuse me, I'm late." He hurried off and Tonks walked into the mall, being ever so careful when she had to lift her feet more than an inch off the ground.

* * *

Lydia and Serena came to Raye's shrine where they talked about the outers' reaction. "They seemed quite hesitant, didn't they?" Lita inquired.

"Yeah," said Mina with a nod. "Especially Trista."

"Well, my grandfather is all up for coming to England," Raye said. "He'll even shut the shrine down."

"Really?" Serena inquired.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to retire."

"Anyone seen Tonks?" Lydia asked as she looked around.

"Oh, she went into town," Raye answered. "She ought to be back soon. If she gets lost she can always disparate over here."

"Darien wasn't home when we came to see him," said Serena. "Which is just as well, I had a horrible dream about it last night. Darien was so angry."

"Why'd he be angry?" Raye questioned with a grin. "He already knows you're a Meatball Head, Serena."

"Hey!" Serena snapped. "Cut that out. I'm serious. He couldn't believe the whole story about Hogwarts and Harry—he acted as if I was cheating on him."

"Well you kind of are," said Mina softly. "You went with Harry to the Yule Ball and everything."

"We went as friends!" Serena muttered. "And how many times do I have to tell you guy he likes Cho Chang?"

"I'm sure once you explain everything to Darien he'll understand," said Ami softly. "We're just doing what Dumbledore asked us to do."

"Yeah," Serena sighed. "So what did you guys yesterday?"

"I sorted a lot of stuff I wont' be needing anymore," Lita said. "I'm going to sell it and put my apartment for sale so I can get the money to get a place for England. Maybe the Diggory's might let me stay with them for a while."

"What about Grimmauld Place?" Mina asked.

"You kidding?" Lita looked shock. "That place is so creepy I didn't even want to clean it and that _never _happens!"

"True," Raye nodded. "The vibes I got from it were like the ones I got from Slytherin house, times ten."

"So I bet it seems like home, huh?" Serena teased, "Without dear old Draco!"

"Quiet!" Raye hissed.

But Serena continued. "I bet his dad is meeting with You-Know-Who right now. I wonder how long it will be until Draco becomes a Death Eater too."

"Cut it out Serena!" Raye shouted.

"I do wonder what Voldemort is up to," Ami said, putting her hand to her chin. "How long will it be until he kills again? Can we stop him?"

"That's what Dumbledore sent us back here to do," said Lydia, "to stop Voldemort from killing Harry or anyone else."

"Have anyone you told your parents about the Order and everything yet?" Raye inquired.

Serena shook her head. "I'll talk to them later tonight, probably."

"My mother wasn't home last night or today. I just came back from the hospital where she works." Ami explained, "and told her I had to talk to Dad. She said we would talk later. I don't think she was really happy."

"My mom's already talked to my dad," said Mina. "He's nervous about the whole magic thing but I think he's okay with it."

There was a loud crack and a white faced Tonks appeared next to Raye. She looked different than the way she was this morning. Previously she had long dark brown hair and a tan and now she had short blond hair, blue eyes and a few freckles. She looked rather furious.

"You all right, Dora-chan?" Raye inquired.

"I had a horrible time," Tonks muttered, taking off her platforms and looking at her feet. "I was trying to blend in as a Japanese person you know—but I still ended up making a fool of myself. I must've tripped ten times today. I had to keep changing my appearance so people wouldn't recognize me. I'm so glad I'm a metamorphmagus."

"I'm sorry," said Lydia.

"I tripped and knocked a really handsome chap too," Tonks groaned.

"I know how you feel, Dora-chan," Serena said, patting Tonks on the back. "by the way, what did he look like?" she added excitedly.

"Serena!" muttered Raye.

"He had dark hair," Tonks replied. "I think his name was Darien."

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed. "I know him—he's my boyfriend—well he was my boyfriend."

"Really?" Tonks grinned. "You've got good taste, Serena."

"As if!" Serena muttered. "He gets on my nerves. I don't know_ what _I ever saw in him!"

Serena's communicator started beeping and she pushed the top open. "Serena here. Hey, Amara!"

"We've made our decision," said Amara. "Get to the park as soon as soon as you can."

"Right," Serena said and she closed it. "Ready everyone?"

"Hold on," said Tonks. "I'll go change." She turned around and tripped over the first step.

"Here, Dora-chan," Raye said, trying to keep her laughter under control. "I'll help you."

* * *

"We've come to a decision," Trista said, "we'll come with you. You are still our princess and we have to protect you."

"Thanks, Trista," said Serena. "It means a lot."

"It will take us a while to get things in order," said Ami. "I still need to talk to my parents—and so does Serena. We need to talk to Hotaru."

"Yes, about Hotaru," said Amara, "Is it really a good idea to bring her with us? Even if Mistress9 is dead I don't think she's ready for another fight."

"We've brought aging potion with us," Serena said. "We'll give her a bit of that every day and tell her what she needs to know. Then she can decide what to do."

"Very well," said Trista. "Miss Tonks, does the order know about us?"

"They don't know exactly who you are," Tonks answered. "Dumbledore only told us that there were other sailor scouts to come help us. We can keep your identities a secret. All you need to do is keep an eye on the death eaters. We can get you your own wands and teach you a few spells. Dumbledore has plenty of students. What he really needs are people in the order."

"When does Dumbledore want us to return?" Michelle inquired.

"Soon," Tonks answered, "By August. There is much for you to learn."

"We will hurry then," said Trista.

They spoke a little longer and they left. There was much for them to do in such a short time.

* * *

Serena waited until after dinner to tell her family about Hogwarts. They sat in the living room in silence for a while.

"Well, Serena," said Mrs. Tsukino. "What was it you wanted to tell us?"

"Did you get another new job?" Sammy asked.

"No," Serena said softly. She couldn't find her voice. She looked at Lydia, "help me out!" she mouthed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, you remember when Serena came to visit me last summer?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," they replied. "And she became a foreign exchange student there, right?"

"Sort of," Lydia said. "We were studying in England. But it wasn't um—ordinary schooling you might say."

"What kind of school did you go to?" Mrs. Tsukino inquired.

"One that, uh, accepts _special_ people," said Lydia and Sammy cracked up laughing.

"What is so funny?" Serena demanded.

"Special! Haha!" he exclaimed, holding his sides. "Serena is going to a school for dummies! I always knew you weren't all that bright, Serena, with all your special classes but a school that teaches all of them?"

"Sammy!" Mr. Tsukino scolded. "Be nicer to you sister."

"So, Serena, what kind of level to they teach you over there? Third grade? Kindergarten? Do you sit and finger paint all day?"

"No!" Serena came to her feet. "We don't finger paint at Hogwarts, we learn magic!"

"Magic?" Mrs. Tsukino said. "Wha—Hogwarts? What kind of name is that for a school?"

"Eh?" Serena looked at Lydia and she sighed, holding up her hand for her to return. Serena swallowed. "Hogwarts is not a school for dummies, it's for witches and wizards."

"Come on, Serena," Sammy muttered, "admit it. You're going to a special school."

"I am not!" Serena shouted. "I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last year. I learned Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms."

"Oh my," Mr. Tsukino mumbled. "That is something."

"And that's just a few of the classes I took," said Serena. "Potions and Care of Magical Creatures…I learned all sorts of stuff."

"Are you serious, Serena?" Mrs. Tsukino asked softly.

"Yes, Lydia, tell them about Quidditch!"

"Quidditch?" the Tsukino mumbled and Lydia nodded.

"It's a sport wizards and witches play on broomsticks," Lydia said slowly. "Very popular. I had tickets for the world cup and I sent Serena one. When she and the other girls came we learned we were all witches so we came to the school. We're telling you this now because, well, Serena wants to keep going there. So, um, you'll have to move to England."

"England!" Mr. Tsukino exclaimed. "How can I get a new job there?"

"Well, I'm sure there's an opening in the _Daily Prophet _now that Rita's gone," Serena said, rubbing her head. "Come on, Dad. You can get a new job easy at any magazine."

"This is crazy," said Mr. Tsukino. "You're absolutely serious about this? I thought there was no such thing as magic."

"Well there is…and unicorns and dragons and stuff like that."

"Dragons?" Sammy sat up straight, blinking. "Really?"

"Aye," Lydia nodded. "There were some at Hogwarts in fact. Right, Serena?" she nudged Serena.

"That's right!" Serena nodded. "It was cool. Last year was something called the Triwizard Tournament where our school gets together with two others and we have a competition. The first task our champions had to get passed a dragon and get a golden egg. The first guy—he was from our school—changed an rock to a dog as a diversion. The French girl put it to sleep and the other guy—oh—it was pretty cool. He hit in the eyes with some kind of spell. The dragon got mad though and squashed some the egg. But not as cool as the last guy! Harry Potter, oh wow! He used his broomstick and flew around the dragon, and it was a Hungarian Horntail and it nearly swiped Harry's arm off!"

Serena's parents looked at there daughter as if she was crazy but her brother seemed amazed. "Then what? Did he die?"

"No!" Serena said. "He made it."

"That's interesting, Serena," said Mr. Tsukino, rubbing his head, "but I don't quite understand all this. Is there really a school of magic in England?"

"Yes, Dad, honest!" Serena said desperately. "We've got to go. I want to finish school there. It's the best school I ever been too. I love all my teachers, except for Professor Snape—he's really creepy. But we go to school in a castle!"

"No way," Sammy breathed. "I want to go!"

"Well, too bad," Serena muttered. "You'll have to get a letter from Hogwarts first! And I haven't noticed any magic in you yet."

"Well, I'm smarter than you are!" Sammy exclaimed.

"We'll find out if you get a letter or not, okay?" Lydia told Sammy. "Professor McGonagall sends them in the middle of summer holiday usually."

"Look, Mom, Dad, Sammy," Serena said, "it's very important we go to England. See, my friend, Harry Potter, is in some kind of trouble. There's a madman after him and he needs help."

"Friend, what friend?" Mr. Tsukino said suddenly.

"Sounds like a boy, Dad," Sammy sniggered. "His name's Harry Potter."

"Serena, what have I told you about boys?" Mr. Tsukino demanded.

"I didn't date him, Dad!" Serena said. "He's just my friend, right Lydia?"

"Aye, even when ye went to the Yule Ball together it was just as friends…oops…"

"Lydia!" Serena exclaimed.

"Ball?" Mr. Tsukino gasped. "What ball? What happened exactly? Did you dance? How close? Where'd he put his hands?"

"DAD!" Serena cried. "Nothing happened. Honest!"

" "Now, Honey," Mrs. Tsukino said softly, "I'm certain nothing happened."

"I told you to stay away from boys, didn't I Serena?" Mr. Tsukino shouted.

"And I did!" Serena spat out. "Really—Harry's just a friend from school. I didn't even kiss him!"

"That Darien kept calling you when you were gone and I told him to leave you alone!" Mr. Tsukino grunted. "You're just fifteen. That's too old to be dating, young lady!"

"You did? Well, good!" said Serena. "Because I don't like him anymore!"

"Maybe we should have Tonks modify their memories?" Lydia whispered to Serena, her hand by her mouth.

"If my dad doesn't stop yelling," Serena whispered back. "Hey, wait…I've got an idea. Dad!"

"What?" he demanded. "There's not another boy, is there?"

"No, of course not," Serena grinned. "I want to tell you a joke."

"A joke?" Mr. Tsukino mumbled. "Serena, this is not the time for any jokes."

"I think it is," Serena winked. "Trust me, Dad. You'll like this one. Harry told me it."

"It had better not be a dirty one!"

"It's not dirty!" Serena groaned. "It's about golf. It's his uncle's famous Japanese golfing joke. See, this Japanese guy goes golfing and…"

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"Everyone pack your bags!" Mr. Tsukino bellowed red in the face. "We're going to England—and where the hell are my golf clubs? As soon as I'm getting to England I'm playing golf with this—this—Vernon Dursley!"

Serena grinned and gave Lydia a high five. "Wait until I tell Harry…"

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you like how the next story is starting! Give me your tips. It might start out kind of slow.


	2. Yard Sales, Memory Charms & Aging Potion

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Merklin: You asked about the golfing joke. Vernon mentioned it in CoS but we don't know what the punch line was because Harry ruined it. Check either the movie or the book. He states it in both.

Princesskagome16: You asked about Ami/Ron and Serena/Harry. Ron and Ami still like each other, but Ami will become kind of distant because of her parents' divorce and stuff. As for Serena/Harry, it will be about the same as in OotP. Harry still goes out with Cho but Serena is the one he likes.

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 2**

**Yard Sales, Memory Charms and Aging Potions (Oh my!)**

Serena was relieved and surprised the golfing joke worked so well. Her father put in his two week notice and searched for a position in London. They sorted through their belongings for what they were going to bring with them to the UK and what they could sell for a yard sell. They made arrangements to sell their house.

Lydia helped the Tsukinos pack and sell the things they wouldn't need for the trip. Serena was surprised her brother was being nice to her and he kept asking about Hogwarts and when he could go. She continued to tell him he couldn't come to Hogwarts.

"If Sammy gets a Hogwarts letter I'll go nuts!" Serena said to Lydia as he ran off to the library to check out some books about mythology.

"Maybe he'll be in a different house, Serena," said Lydia.

"Yeah, I think Slytherin would be perfect for him—he's such a little—little"

"Snake?"

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed. "Exactly."

"I wonder how the others are doing," said Lydia.

* * *

Ami wasn't doing so well. After telling her mother about Hogwarts her mother nearly exploded with anger. Mrs. Mizuno went to her phonebook and started flipping through it.

"What're you looking for, Mom?"

"Your father's number," she replied.

"Dad has a phone?" she inquired. "But he's a wizard—why don't you use floo powder or something?"

"What?" Her mother gasped. "I have nothing bewitched in this house! I don't know where your father is. I made him get a phone incase I had to contact him for something. You should've come right home, Ami. I told your father I didn't want you involved with this nonsense."

"I can't help it that I'm a witch," Ami mumbled.

Mrs. Mizuno found the number and dialed it. She waited for an answer while tapping her foot. "Yasashiku, it's me. I need you to come here now. It's about our daughter…she knows about…the magic."

She glanced at Ami and Ami swallowed. Within a minute her father apparated in the room. He was tall with light brown hair and glasses

AN: I remember seeing pictures of Ami's parents. I thought I saw it on Bunny's Tour of the Silver Millennium but I couldn't find it when I went back there. So either the webmistress took it off or it was a different website. They were only black and white manga scans so I'm not exactly sure what her parent's names/appearances are. If anyone knows, can you tell me?

Ami smiled faintly.

"Hi, Dad," she whispered.

"Well," said Mrs. Mizuno, "I told you I didn't want Ami to get involved with this. When I thought she was studying abroad she was going to an _ordinary _school but in fact she's been going to a…magic school."

AN: Does anyone know Ami's mother's maiden name?

Mr. Mizuno looked at Ami, "what's the name of the school?"

"Hogwarts," she replied.

"Your Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore?"

She nodded.

He smiled. "Good man."

"Yes, I know," she said.

"I don't care how good he is," muttered Mrs. Mizuno. "I thought we agreed Ami wouldn't become involved with this nonsense. She was just doing fine going to Crossroads."

"I know that Uriko," he said coolly. "Now that Ami has gone to Hogwarts what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't want her to go back," Mrs. Mizuno replied. "I know you enrolled her into this school and,"

"No he didn't!" Ami said quickly. "I told you what happened. Lydia MacGreggor sent us Quidditch Tickets for the World Cup. After it was over…we all wanted to learn more about Hogwarts so we went."

"You should've come straight home," Mrs. Mizuno muttered. "I didn't even want you to go in the first place!"

"But Mom—I like Hogwarts. I do really well there, honest. I'm going to be a prefect!"

Mr. Mizuno looked surprised yet proud. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Ami quickly, "the school nurse wanted me to make me her apprentice. She said I could become a healer!"

"What?" Mrs. Mizuno gasped.

"A wizarding doctor, Uriko," said Mr. Mizuno. "Ami has what it takes to be a doctor but she can bring what she learned from you to the wizarding world. She's really smart you know and…"

"I want her to be normal!" Mrs. Mizuno shouted, rounding onto her ex-husband.

"Stop!" Ami exclaimed. "Please, stop fighting. Listen, there is something very important I have to tell you. There is a really bad wizard in England named Voldemort."

Mr. Mizuno flinched. "Him? Wasn't he stopped about fourteen years ago?"

"Yeah, he was gone but he came back," Ami continued. "Dumbledore is making plans. He has this 'Order of the Phoenix' but he needs more members. He asked me to come and get you, Dad. He thought if he could get wizards from other countries he could be ahead of Voldemort. That's why I came back home."

Mr. Mizuno paused. "This is really serious."

Ami nodded. "You're going to help Professor Dumbledore, won't you?"

"I haven't any experience with dark wizards, Ami," he said sadly. "I'm not sure if I can be much help."

"I'm sure Dumbledore can find something for you to do," Ami said. "You work for the ministry here!"

"Wait, there is a dangerous wizard," Mrs. Mizuno said slowly, "and you want to go back there with your father?"

"Yes, Mother," Ami replied. "We haven't a lot of time. A lot of people are in danger."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Mrs. Mizuno said. "I'd rather you stay here where it's safe."

"But who knows if Voldemort won't try to get international allies as well?" Ami asked. "Not too long ago there was someone like him in Japan!"

"Jummu," Mr. Mizuno mumbled. "There were times the ministry thought they could never stop him."

"This Voldemort's probably worse than Jimmu!" Ami exclaimed. "Dad, you have to do something!"

He took a breath, glanced at his ex wife and then to Ami. "Ami, let me talk to your mother for a while. "

"What?" she gasped, raising her eyes.

"Your mother and I will need to talk separately," Mr. Mizuno explained.

'Talk?' Ami thought. 'Don't you mean _argue?'_

"Well, all right," Ami went into her room. She collected parchment, quills, ink and books and placed them in her bag. She came out pulling the bag up on her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Mizuno demanded.

"I don't want to hear you argue," Ami muttered. "I'll be at the park studying for my OWL's."

"You'll be taking those this next year, won't you?" Mr. Mizuno asked, looking impressed. "If you want me to help you later I can."

"No, forget it," Ami said coldly. She never spoke in such tones except when she's fighting as Sailor Mercury. "I assume you have to talk to Mom so I won't be in your way."

"Ami…" Mr. Mizuno mumbled.

"What, you're going to study this," Mrs. Mizuno began, looking shocked.

Ami didn't answer. She didn't care what her mother thought. She walked passed them and out of the house.

"Look what you've done," Mrs. Mizuno hissed.

"What I've done?" Mr. Mizuno demanded, peeling his eyes from the door. "You think I want our daughter to hear us argue? Don't you think she's heard enough of that?"

"I can't believe you encourage her in this stuff!" Mrs. Mizuno exclaimed. "It's one thing to put her in that school but to just let her walk out here with those books and offer her help with it?"

"I want Ami to succeed, as all," Mr. Mizuno muttered, "and she enrolled herself into Hogwarts."

"I don't believe you!" Mrs. Mizuno groaned.

"Uriko, you want me to make some Vertriserum?" he inquired desperately. "You can write to the Headmaster if you want to. Ami got those Quidditch tickets from a friend. She heard about Hogwarts and wanted to go there. That's what Ami said!"

"Yes, I know."

"But how did Ami know that I was a wizard?" Mr. Mizuno asked. "Did you tell her?"

"No," she answered. "Ami said that someone ran some kind of memory test on her."

"I see," said Mr. Mizuno.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Mrs. Mizuno demanded. "You're going to go to England and take my daughter away from me?"

"Ami's as much as my daughter as she is yours!" Mr. Mizuno snapped.

Mrs. Mizuno swallowed and felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I want her to stay here and finish school. She's going to be a doctor. You want her to run around with a wand, shooting people—just like you."

"Uriko, have _I _ever done something like that?" Mr. Mizuno interrogated. "Have you known me to be some kind of maniac? Not all wizards are bad, like Jimmu was. Ami's not going to be bad either. She's really smart and she wants to know where she fits in the world! How can she know if you cage her in this muggle house like a bird?"

"Caging her?" Mrs. Mizuno gasped. "Is that what you think?"

"Ami has always been inquisitive," Mr. Mizuno said quickly. "She takes that from you! If she wants to be a witch then who are we to stop her?"

"We are her parents!" Mrs. Mizuno cried. "We agreed to let her live as…as a normal human being!"

"Well, that was before Ami knew she was a witch," said Mr. Mizuno. "Before even we knew she was. "Now Ami knows the truth and it's not what you said or what I said but she's figured it out on her own. Now there are people in danger and Ami needs her father now. You haven't let me see her since she was a kid."

"Yasashiku," Mrs. Mizuno shook her head. "No, I don't feel right about this. It scares me!"

"Magic hasn't always scared you," he said. "You liked it before we got married. Did I wait until after we were married to tell you what I really was?"

She shook her head. "No, but what does it matter if it didn't bother me so much before?" she demanded. "It bothers me now. You were waving that wand around and saying nonsense all over the house. I couldn't take it anymore!"

Uriko Mizuno let out a loud sob. "Please don't take Ami to that place again! She's okay the way she is!"

"But, Uriko—you just don't understand. Ami is a witch. She has to learn how to control her powers!"

"I don't want her to be a witch!"

* * *

As Ami walked on to the park, she wondered if her parents would ever talk civilly again. She pulled on her backpack and blinked the tears from her eyes. Ami also couldn't help but wonder if she was coming back to Hogwarts. Ami got so close to learning more who she really was. She was in her father's world. It was the closest she felt to her father even though they were in different spots of the globe. Her parents were discussing her future now. She really was just going to be a doctor like her mom. She wasn't going to be a healer or get a chance to work for the ministry of magic. She wouldn't find out what the O.W.L's were like. Ami would never again eat in the Great Hall, sleep in the Ravenclaw Tower or evenshe was surprised this came to her mindAmi may never play another game of chess with Ronald Weasley again.

* * *

Amara, Trista and Michelle weren't really looking forward to re-awakening Sailor Saturn. It wasn't just because she was the host for Mistress9 and they feared she'd become evil or anything like that. They thought it was best to let her rest and be at peace after what happened. They wanted her to remain as a child and grow on her own. However, it really wasn't up to them and Dumbledore needed all the help he could get. Tonks and Raye went along with them. Tonks took the identity of a middle aged woman with dark borwn hair, square face and brown eyes. Raye carried the Aging Potion in her purse. Dumbledore had told them just to give Hotaru a little once a day so she could understand the situation.

Mr. Tomoe recognized Michelle and Amara since they took care of Hotaru for a while. Smiling, he opened the door and invited them in. "It is very good for you to visit today." He shook hands with the girls and looked at Tonks.

"I don't think I know you," he said softly.

"Mr. Tomoe," said Raye, gesturing to Tonks. "This is Miss Brown. She's a teacher from England."

"A teacher?" Mr. Tomoe whispered.

"Yes," Tonks nodded. "I teach young children in their homes—unless you plan on sending Hotaru to a public school?"

"We were thinking you'd like a tutor, Mr. Tomoe," said Trista softly.

"No, that is all right," Mr. Tomoe sighed. "I think it is better for her to be tutored at home. She's not a very healthy child, you see."

AN: I believe the real reason why Hotaru was so weak is because she had Mistress9 inside of her. Maybe now she's stronger but I decided to have him say that so he'll let the girls 'teach' her.

"Really?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," he replied. "She gets tired easily."

"Oh, bless," Tonks whispered.

"Come with me," said Mr. Tomoe. "It's about time for me to feed her."

"Thank you," the girls chimed and they followed Mr. Tomoe down the hall to Hotaru's room. It was a nice room with lamps and stuffed animals. The girls looked around the room as he walked to Hotaru's crib. He poked the sleeping eighteen month old girl softly and lifted her up.

"Hotaru, there are some people who'd like to see you," he said softly as he turned her to the girls. Hotaru blinked at the girls sleepily.

"What a sweet baby," Tonks sighed.

"Yes," said Mr. Tomoe. "She has her mother's eyes. Would one of you mind holding her while I get her lunch?"

"Not at all," said Raye as she reached for the baby and settled her on her hip. Mr. Tomoe went to the kitchen, leaving the girls alone.

"She's certainly grown since the last time I saw her," Raye said, pulling the small potion out of her pocket. "And in two weeks time, she'll be an adult."

Raye and Michelle volunteered to feed Hotaru while Tonks and Amara spoke to him in the other room. Michelle put the bib around Hotaru's neck and Raye took a glance over her shoulder before putting a few drops of the aging potion in the baby food. She kind felt like a criminal coming into man's home and kidnapping his child. She knew Hotaru and she knew that Hotaru was friends with Rini but she couldn't help but feel unsettled about all this.

Raye swirled the baby spoon in the jar of mashed peas and began to feed baby Hotaru. The potion did not take effect immediately, as Dumbledore had told them. But by the time Raye finished feeding Hotaru, the clothes on her became quite snug.

"You're becoming a big girl now, Hotaru," Michelle said softly.

"Yeah," Raye nodded as she took the baby food off the high chair and threw it away. "A real big girl…"

* * *

Ami came back home later that evening and hoped her mother decided to let her go back to Hogwarts. Her father was not there but she found her mother in her room. She was sitting on the bed reading something.

"Where's dad?" Ami inquired as she entered.

"He left about an hour you did," she answered, glancing up from her book.

"What have you decided?" Ami walked closer. "Am I going back to Hogwarts or am I staying here?"

Her mother sighed, removed her reading glasses and set down her book. "Ami, you know I do not approve about this at all."

"Yes."

"Your father explained how he thought it was your best interests for you to go," Mrs. Mizuno muttered. "However, I know that's not where you belong. I told him you're staying here."

"What?" Ami gasped. "But—Mom—I have friends there!"

"You have friends here too, Ami," Mrs. Mizuno insisted. "And once you start going to medical school,"

"I don't _want _to go to medical school!" Ami exclaimed. "Hogwarts has a very good educational system, really it does! I've learned more there than I have anywhere else."

"Ami, honey, all you learned what to do in that wicked place was how to fool around with peoples' minds," Mrs. Mizuno said softly as she walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Ami backed up, pushing her hand off. Ami never got so angry before. She never would've thought she'd yell at her mother. But why couldn't she understand?

"That's not true," Ami hissed. "I learned about different kinds of plants—that are really useful! One of the plants I studied is a cure for acne! We could use it. I learned how to make things fly and make them appear when you need them. I learned how to change something I don't want into something I do need and I wish I could charm you so you'd understand!"

"Don't talk that way to me, young lady!" Mrs. Mizuno yelled. "This is for your own good. These freaks cannot be trusted. I wish I never married your father."

"But Mom," Ami mumbled, "you must've liked him sometime. The magic couldn't have always bothered you. Did you know that Dad was already a wizard before you married him?"

"It doesn't make any difference if he did or not," Mrs. Mizuno said. "He's still a wizard and I don't want you getting involved with this magic nonsense."

"Well, Mom," Ami said, feeling her own voice grow cold, "if you really think I need to stay here then I guess I will. I can forget the future Hogwarts could give to me and the friends I made there because _you _don't think they're real friends, do you?"

"Probably not, Ami," Mrs. Mizuno said.

Ami groaned and shook her head. She felt tears stinging her eyes. "If only you could meet them! There's a girl in my Arithmancy class…"

"I don't know what that is, Ami."

"Well, it's like magical math, Mother," Ami muttered. "My friend, Hermione Granger, she is a very talent witch and both of her parents are muggles—"

"Don't say that word!" Mrs. Mizuno snapped. "It sounds so—rude!"

"But that's what wizards and witches call them," Ami said helplessly, "her parents are just ordinary people. They're dentists and I don't see them forbidding her to learn magic. They might not understand it but they support her. They're happy for her. WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME?"

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Mizuno began. "Come on now."

"No!" Ami yelled, a sob escaping her throat as she backed away. "Don't touch me! You've already done the damage, Mom. I'll stay in Japan and pretend to be the _perfect _daughter you expect me to be!" She turned on her heel and strode out of her room. As Ami walked to her room, the magic in her blood caused a vase to topple over and break.

"Ami, come back here!" Mrs. Mizuno yelled. "I told you how I feel about this."

Ami slammed her bedroom door and threw herself on her bed as threw on her bed. Her mother knocked on the door and tried opening it. Ami's anger caused the door to remain shut and no matter hw hard Mrs. Mizuno turned the knob it would not budge.

"Leave me alone!" Ami exclaimed through her tears. "I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

Mrs. Mizuno continued to shout and try the doorknob for seven minutes then gave up when Ami didn't open the door. Ami hugged her pillow and sobbed for hours.

* * *

"What do you mean your mother won't let you go back to Hogwarts?" Serena exclaimed the next morning at the temple.

"Just what I said," Ami mumbled. "She just wants me to stay here and become a doctor. She never wanted me to get involved with this stuff in the first place."

"I'm so sorry, Ami," Lita whispered.

"Me too," Ami said as she sat down on the steps. "I'm sorry I can't go with you all. I know we promised Dumbledore we'll help and I'll even be a prefect for Ravenclaw but my mother's dead against it. She wouldn't listen to anything I said—or my dad."

"Who can be prefect then?" Lydia asked.

Ami shrugged. "Maybe Padma Patil. She's really smart."

"Parvarti's twin?" Serena inquired.

"Yes."

"If you'd like me to, Ami," Tonks began softly, "I can modify your mum's—"

"No thanks," Ami said. "My dad could do that."

"Ron will be upset," Serena sighed.

"What?" Ami gasped.

"Serena," Raye began. "I don't think now's the time to mention Ron!"

"Well, he will," Serena muttered. "Who's going to study with him? Who's going to help him to the hospital wing when he hurts himself—he's really accident prone, you know."

Ami swallowed and shook her head. She didn't know what to say about Ron. She didn't even want to think of him sitting alone in the library, trying to figure a problem out, or playing chess all by his lonesome.

"Maybe your mother just needs some time to think about it," Lydia suggested cheerfully.

"She's had fifteen years to think about it," Ami muttered, getting to her feet. "Since I was born…her mind's made up and she won't let me go. I'm sorry I let you all down. Please tell Professor Dumbledore I'm very sorry!"

"Ami," Serena began and Ami took off through the gates and away from Cherry Hill Temple. The girls watched solemnly, shaking their heads.

"Poor Ami," said Mina. "I wish there was something we could do."

"Yeah," said Raye. "She'll be all right. Well, we saw Hotaru yesterday and gave her some of the Aging Potion. We were going to see her later today. We're just supposed to give her three drops a day."

"What about Mr. Tomoe?" Serena asked.

"We told him I'm a teacher," Tonks said and she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. A few seconds later she was middle aged woman she transfigured herself the day before. "Miss Brown."

"He believed it?' Lita said, "But it's summer…"

"Best we could come up with," Raye muttered. "Instead of just stunning him and kidnapping Hotaru."

There was a commotion inside the temple. Serena turned. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Grandpa's going through some stuff," said Raye. "he's looking forward to the move."

"But Sensei, who'll look after the shrine without you?" Chad asked.

"I'll just close it," Mr. Hino said casually as the girls walked in.

"What?" Chad gasped. "No! You can't! This is your whole life's work. Here, sensei, I'll stay here and watch over it for you."

Mr. Hino accidentally dropped a picture frame. "You stay here? No! No-no-no! You can just go on."

Chad jumped. "Leave? Where would I go?"

He shrugged. "You said you were a traveling musician. Go and put a band together. This life isn't really for you, Chad. Too quiet."

"But—but," Chad looked at Raye and ran to her. "Raye, say something!"

"Like what?' she demanded. "Chad, I think my grandfather's right. You're free to go and do whatever you want.

"Sensei, I like Raye!" Chad exclaimed. "Please, please let me stay! Or…I can go with you!"

"No way!" Raye exclaimed. "You wouldn't want to go where we're going, Chad. Really."

"But I can't bear to be apart from Raye!" Chad howled as she fell at Raye's feet and threw his arms around her legs, nearly knocking her to the floor. "Tell him, Raye! Tell him how much we're made for each other!"

"What is he saying?" Mr. Hino demanded, looking at Chad.

"Nothing!" Raye cried. "Chad, please. I don't know where you're getting your information from but we're not made for each other. Just calm down, okay? We really have to leave for England."

"Please don't go!" Chad said, squeezing his arms around Raye's waist. "I don't know what I'd do!"

Some of the girls tried to keep their laughter under control as Chad cried onto Raye.

"_Chad__!" _Raye grunted. "Let me go! You big baby…you heard my Grandfather. We really have to leave and without my grandfather here we'll have to close the shrine. We can't leave you here. You don't know how to run a shrine!" She looked up at her grandfather. "Grampa, _do _something!"

Mr. Hino patted himself. "Hold on, Raye…let me look for my wand…ah…her it is. _Experilumus!" _

Chad let go of Raye and flew a couple of feet. Raye sighed in relief. The girls laughed and she whipped around.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Raye muttered, "Come on, let's go see Hotaru..."

As the girls left, Mr. Hino helped Chad to his feet and sat him down in a chair.

"I appreciate your help, Chad," Mr. Hino told him. "But your services are no longer needed here."

"But," Chad began.

"I want you to pack your things, find yourself a taxi and get a band together," Mr. Hino insisted. "Staying here isn't going to make you a rock star, Chad and that's what you said you wanted to be, right?"

"Well, yes sir, it was but are you _sure _you don't want me around anymore?" Chad inquired.

"It's not that," Mr. Hino told him, "it's just that we don't need you. We can't really stay here. I'm getting too old to watch this place."

"But I,"

"And it's better for you to forget everything here," Mr. Hino added as he approached Chad, "especially my granddaughter."

"What?"

"Now go out there and be some body!" Mr. Hino exclaimed. "_Obliterate_!"

Chad flinched and shook his head. "What the? What—what am I doing here?"

"You were just on your way to get a bus, Chad," Mr. Hino said. "You are planning on becoming a rock star, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" he jumped up and shook Mr. Hino's hand. "Thank you, thank you sir. I'm just going to go and pack my things."

"Good, good," Mr. Hino nodded as Chad went off to get his stuff. He removed his temple garbs and put street clothes back on. With all his belongings in a bag he returned to the front room and shook Mr. Hino's hand heartily.

"Thank you, so much for all you taught me, sir!" he said. "I won't forget!"

"It's okay if you do," Mr. Hino said. "However, just remember to use your—"

"My fear! Use my fear!" Chad finished, putting his finger in the air. "I will not forget how important that is! Use my fear!"

He turned around and ran down the steps. Mr. Hino sighed.

"I thought he'd never leave…"

* * *

The packing assignment was going smoothly for the Tsukinos. They had a yard sale on July seventeenth to get rid of the things they wouldn't need for the move. It went rather well—except for some instances when Serena tried to save a few childhood possessions.

"Oh Mom, you're not going to get rid of this, are you?" Serena demanded, picking up a small pink bunny.

"I think you're a bit too old for that, Serena," Mrs. Tsukino muttered. "Now put it back."

"But I had it since I was a kid!" Serena wailed. "Not my little pink bunny—anything but—hey! You're bringing out the rest of my stuffed animals?"

"You heard Mom, Meatball Head," Sammy grunted, setting down some of his old toys.

"Ooh! " Serena groaned, turning to her younger brother. "I wonder if anyone wants to buy a nuisance from us!"

"Ha-ha," Sammy said sarcastically. He turned and saw something in one of the boxes. He gasped. "Mom, you're selling our video games?"

"What!" Serena exclaimed, walking over to where her brother was. "No way! Mom, I think you made a mistake here—really!"

"They have different outlets in England," Mrs. Tsukino said softly, placing out other items for sale. "We won't have need for it there."

"No need?" Serena groaned. "Come on, Mom. That's why there are converters and stuff like that! What about all our hairdryers and things?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Mrs. Tsukino, "those things can be dangerous—start a fire."

"No they don't!" Serena said, "They're perfectly safe!"

"I might just buy new ones when I get there," she said, "My hair dryer is too old anyway."

"I think Mom just wants an excuse to get rid of the game consol," Sammy moaned.

"Yeah, me too," Serena nodded. "Well, we at least get to keep our TV, don't we?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Mrs. Tsukino ran into the house.

"NO!" Sammy and Serena cried together.

"What are you two crying about?" Mr. Tsukino demanded. "If you both are going to go to this magic school, you won't have time to play video games."

"Sammy's not going to Hogwarts!" Serena yelled. "I am!"

"How do you know?" Sammy demanded. "I haven't' gotten my letter yet and the summer's just started!

"Whatever," Serena grunted.

"What the—honey!" Mr. Tsukino exclaimed as he found some of his favorite possessions on the lawn. "You can't sell my tools! Hey, those are my golf clubs! I need those when I get to England!"

He picked up his tool box and his golf clubs and took them back in the house, while trying to talk to his wife that they couldn't sell everything they owned just to move out of the country.

"If Mom picks this up," Serena said, grabbing some of her favorite childhood things, "we won't have anything when we move to the UK!"

"Yeah," Sammy added. "We might as well sell all our belonging _along _with the house!"

* * *

Working with Hotaru was a slow and steady process. They taught her basic things, explained that she was Sailor Saturn and the help they needed from her. Hotaru was confused but seemed to understand they needed her help. The aging potion caused her to aging a year each day. Tonks had to modify Dr. Tomoe's memory every time they left so he adjusted to her age, believing that she really was the age she appeared to be.

A thirteen-year-old Hotaru crawled into bed one night and she pulled the covers up. She laid in bed and let the things the other girls told her sink in. She was a sailor scout. Not just any sailor scout, but the scout of death, destruction and rebirth. She could do terrible things but on the other hand, she had a pure heart. She could control her powers for the good. Now they needed her help to fight Voldemort. Hotaru drew a breath and shook her head. She believed the girls but at the same time, she couldn't. It seemed so strange. Not too long ago she was just a baby and now she was growing up through the aid of a potion. She couldn't really picture herself doing the things the scouts told her. They seemed to know what they were talking about. She could tell by their faces they were being honest with her. But though they told her, she wasn't exactly sure what to dohow to handle of all of this.

Suddenly, a woman appeared at the foot of her bed. "Don't be frightened, Hotaru," she said.

Hotaru looked her over carefully. "Something's familiar about you."

The woman nodded. She had chin length black hair, violet eyes and she wore a sailor scout's fuku. In her hand she held a long glaive. "I am the sprit of what you will soon become…what you used to be. I am the Sailor Solder of Death—Sailor Saturn."

"So the girls _were _telling the truth," Hotaru whispered.

"Yes," she walked over to her. "You must listen closely to all they tell you and prepare yourself for the journey. They need your help. I've come to restore your memories of the past—so you can see what happened."

Hotaru sighed then nodded. "Go ahead. I'm ready."

Sailor Saturn came closer and pressed her index finger gently on Hotaru's forehead. The purple symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead and Hotaru closed her eyes.

The memories filled her head. She saw Rini. She saw the Death Busters. She saw the fight between Mistress9 and the Sailor Soldiers. She saw herself fighting Pharoh90. It was a hard battle. Sailor Moon came to help and then…she died…and came back as a baby.

"I remember…" she said softly and Sailor Saturn took her finger off Hotaru's head. "I remember everything."

"So you understand, Hotaru, what it is that you must do?"

"Yes, I do," Hotaru nodded. "This wizard...is like Pharoh90. He must be stopped."

"He has done such horrible things that many fear to speak his name," Sailor Saturn told her. "Now be warned, Hotaru, if Voldemort finds out the nature of your power he might use it as a weapon."

"Why?" Hotaru inquired. "Doesn't he have enough followers?"

"Yes, Death Eaters," Saturn nodded. "They have killed many people. The powers of Saturn are very real and very strong. It is why the others feared your awakening."

"I wouldn't hurt my friends," Hotaru said softly. "That was Mistress9. She made me do it. But I'm stronger now, right? This Voldemort…won't try to possess me…will he?"

"Only if you stay out of his way," Sailor Saturn answered. "Don't let him find out what sailor scout you are. To him, you can become his ultimate Death Eater. He wouldn't even need the others. Just remember which side you are on and if he does capture you, do not allow him to manipulate you. No matter what."

"Yes," Hotaru nodded.

"Farewell, Hotaru," Saturn said with a smile as she faded away. "Good luck."

Hotaru sighed as she sat back into the pillows. She thought for a moment on what Saturn told her and fell asleep. Within moments, she began to dream. It was a dream she never dreamed of before. It seemed vivid, dark and scary. But she couldn't wake up. Not until she saw more.

* * *

There was the stench of death hanging around. It was very dark and wolves howled in the night. There was no moon and the stars were barley visible. Hotaru walked on and passed by some trees. She stopped and looked at them curiously. They were large brown trees with white lines. The needles were rather flat and curled with yellow lines underneath and there were vivid red berries in place of the cones. She plucked a berry and squeezed it in her fingers, sniffing the juice. She wasn't sure what kind of berries they were so she decided not to eat them. She wiped the juice on her black dress.

"I wonder what kind of trees this are," she said, looking them over. "They look really old."

Hotaru passed the trees and entered a graveyard. She gasped and backed up.

"A graveyard?"

There was a shout and a bright flash of green swarmed up to the sky. She looked up and saw a snake swirling around a skull. Hotaru put her hands to her mouth, shaking her head. As the grotesque image began to disappear, Hotaru saw two stars glowing brightly. The stars were getting larger and larger. They were swirling around each other.

"What is that?" she wondered aloud, staring at the sky. "I never seen stars do that before."

The dream shifted to outer space. The stars Hotaru saw where actually planets of the same kind—two Saturns—spinning around each other slowly. They spun faster as they went around each other. Faster, faster, until the planets started changing. They were not planets anymore—but devils. One was male and bright green in color. His eyes were dark and snake like. Instead of holding a pitchfork like most devils, he held a long wand. The other was female and a dark purple. She held a long glaive.

Hotaru couldn't understand why they were fighting or what it was about. The fight was rather heated. The green male devil kept pointing his wand, shouting spells that caused her to scream in agony, to freeze and become unable to move. She wished he'd just kill her but he wouldn't. There was something he wanted her to do. She sent many attacks to him of her own. She put a long cut in his body. She knocked him back senseless but nothing she could do was enough to destroy him. But why? Why was he so strong?

Again, the images changed. They were two goats, grunting and ramming into each other. They were fighting like crazy. But why? Why did goats fight so much? It was usually over food or a mate. But there was no food around, none that Hotaru could see and the fight wasn't between two males but a male and a female.

Then the dream stopped and repeated itself.

Hotaru rolled over in bed the next morning and looked at the window. "That was the strangest dream I ever had. I wonder what it means."

* * *

Serena couldn't believe how fast someone bought their house. It was in a good area and close to the school but there were other places for sell. Lita was selling her apartment. The Aino's were also selling their home and Mr. Hino was closing the shrine indefinitely. He used magic to sort through his belongings and clean everything. Tonks used memory charms on people, making them believe they were on their way to buy a house. The girls were so thankful that Tonks was able to come and help. Tonks was kind of sad to leave Japan because she really enjoyed herself. Ami nearly wanted to ask Tonks to take her place so she could go back to Hogwarts but her mother would probably notice the change in attitude—no matter how close Tonks got with the color of Ami's hair.

Ami asked her mother to reconsider when she had the chance but they always ended up arguing. When Mr. Hino heard this, he told Ami where the wizard shops were so she could continue her studying on her own. Ami took him up on it and bought a few things. Still, it wasn't the same. She really couldn't use magic because she was still underage. All she could do was bookwork.

"Last week of July," Serena said as she wrote the notes on her calendar. "The Kidos will be moving in on the thirty-first."

"We'll be leaving on the twenty-seventh, right?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. Wait—the thirty-first!" Serena exclaimed, looking closely at the day. "Isn't that Harry's birthday?"

"Er, I think so," Lydia shrugged.

"I've got to get him a present!" Serena cried. "Hey, I can get him a new watch from Molly's store. Remember his old one stopped working?"

"Yeah, because it got wet at the second task," Lydia said.

Serena grabbed her wallet and shoved it her pocket. "C'mon, I need your help in picking out something!"

"What?" Serena demanded as she followed her.

"You're good at finding good luck charms," Serena said. "Maybe we can find something that will keep him safe from Voldemort!"

"I don't think they have protective watches in a muggle store, Serena," Lydia said with a grin. "Now if you want one that protects itself from _water_ then I think yer good."

Lydia opened the door and they girls shouted that they'd be back in a few.

"Well, I normally don't buy things for a guy," Serena said with a blush as they walked down the street to down.

"You said you were going to get him a watch," Lydia shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets. "That's good."

"Yeah…but a good one…should I get him a pocket watch or a wristwatch?"

"Ask Molly," Lydia suggested. "She works there. I'm sure she can help you find something good."

"I know," Serena sighed. "But then I'll have to explain who it's for and I don't want to tell her I met a new guy. I mean—it's not like Harry and I dating. We're just friends."

"Right," Lydia coughed. "And Skeeter's _just _a reporter…"

They arrived at OsaP. Molly glanced up and took a deep gasp. "Serena? Lydia?"

"Hey, Mol," Serena waved.

"Top of the mornin' to ye!" Lydia said.

"Wow, I haven't seen you for a while!" Molly squealed as she hurried to them. "What's new?"

Lydia shrugged, "Oh, a bit…"

"Serena," said Molly, "your parents said you were a foreign exchange student for a while."

"Yeah, tha'st right," Serena nodded. "Well, now I like my school so much, I'm bringing my family with me!"

"What?" Molly frowned. "You're moving?"

"Uh-huh. This week."

Molly sighed. "Oh, we're going to miss you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Mol," Serena mumbled. "I hope it won't do hurt your mom's business."

"It's okay," Molly said, "we're doing great."

"Hey, we're here to get a watch," Lydia stated.

"Sure, I'll just get the key," Molly went behind the counter, opened one of the drawers and pulled out a brass key. She approached the watches display.

"Which ones you want to look at?" Molly asked.

"Er, the men's," Serena answered.

"It's for your dad?" Molly opened the first level of men's watches.

"No," Serena replied as she took the watch and examined. "It's um, for a new friend. His old watch doesn't work anymore."

"A new friend?" Molly asked excitedly. "From the school you started going to?"

"Yeah," Lydia answered for Serena.

Serena put the watch around her wrist and gazed at it. "Hmm…what do you think, Lydia?"

"Its waterproof, isn't it?" Lydia asked.

"Let me see," Serena looked at the information. "No…but it glows!" she pressed a button on the side and it glowed green. "Hey look, Lydia. It matches Harry's eyes!" Serena pressed the button a couple fo times to make it flicker.

"Guys with green eyes are so cute!" Molly exclaimed. "Can you believe I have no idea what color Melvin's are?"

"Gah—ah—er," Serena mumbled, blinking at Molly and the watch. Serena cleared her throat. "Oh, here…not this one, Molly…definitely not this one." She removed the watch and handed it back. "I need one that's waterproof."

"Let me see," Molly whispered as she picked up the watches and examined them. "I think we're low on waterproof ones."

"You are?" Serena looked down.

"Looks like we're down to one waterproof watch left. You can also set the date and time, an alarm, it's digital, glows and it's 24 carat gold," Molly said, as she picked it up and handed it to Serena. Serena looked at the price and face faulted.

"Oh my," Serena mumbled. Lydia looked over her shoulder and let out a low whistle.

"Wow," said Lydia. "Harry will love you forever, Serena."

"Lydia," Serena muttered.

"So what's this Harry like?" Molly asked.

"Oh, Harry?" Serena inquired, raising her eyes from the watch. "

"Is he cute?"

"Ger-um—he's well—yeah, he's pretty cute."

"What does he look like?"

"He has black hair," Serena replied, "wears glasses…but unlike Melvin, you can see his eyes! They are so green—just like this watch—see?" she flashed the watch in her hand but instead of flashing green, it flashed red. "Well, not like this no…but his eyes are really bright green."

"Sounds dreamy," Molly sighed.

"Yeah, he is," Serena said automatically. "Really, I mean, er, he's a nice guy." Serena cleared her throat and checked her wallet. "Darn, I can't afford this watch—how about something water _resistant _instead?"

"Okay, Serena," Molly said as she took the watch back. "We have plenty of water resistant ones. Here we go, has a leather band and a 2 year warranty."

"Thanks, Mol," Serena said. "I'll take it."

Molly took the watch to the counter while Lydia looked around the store for good luck charms. "Are you getting a watch for a guy too, Lydia?" Molly asked.

"Huh?" Lydia looked up. "What?"

"Yeah, for Seamus maybe?" Serena grinned.

"Why? His watch works."

"Who's Seamus?" Molly inquired.

"Some guy that has the hots for Lydia," Serena answered.

"No he doesn't," Lydia said. "He likes me but I think he likes me _that _much..."

"You girls are so lucky," Molly said as she rang up the price of the watch. "You've got guys after you all the time. You know that Darien came in her asking for you last summer?"

"He did?" Serena looked surprised.

"Yeah," said Molly, "have you seen him since you got back?"

"No," Serena said quickly as she put the money down. "He's really busy, you know. Thanks Mol—ready Lydia?"

"Yeah, I found something I like." Lydia walked to the counter with a floral pin. "Cute, huh?"

"We've been getting a lot of those lately," Molly stated as she run Lydia up. "Well…goodbye Serena!"

"Bye, Molly!" Serena said as she reached over the counter to give her a hug.

"Can you give me your new address?" Molly asked.

"We don't know it yet," Serena replied. "But I'll write when I can, okay?" 'If I can find a bird large enough to make the journey!' she added.

"Take care, Molly," Lydia said, hugging her.

As they went to leave, Serena paused at the door. "By the way, Molly, it'd be best if you don't tell Darien about this okay?"

"You really don't want to talk to him, do you?" Molly asked.

"Not if I can help it," Serena said with a nod. "I'll talk to him later…but he won't be too happy if he knew I was buying something for another guy."

"Sure, Serena," Molly said. "Have a good trip!"

"Thanks," Serena said. "Goodbye, Molly!"

Serena and Lydia exited OsaP. Serena glanced at the watch she just bought. "I sure hope Molly doesn't tell Darien or Tonks will have to modify her memory!"

"It's okay, Serena," Lydia said. "If she even told Darien you bought a watch for a guy named Harry—it's not like he knows where to find you."

"That's right," Serena said, "we didn't tell her where we'd be moving."

* * *

It was the day before the girls planned to return to the UK. The girls were spending one last day at the arcade to say goodbye to some people. Serena saw Andrew talking to his girlfriend. She walked to them.

"Hi Andrew!" she said excitedly. "Hi Rita!"

"Hey, Serena," said Andrew. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she replied as she looked at Rita. "Hey, Rita, are you still studying bugs?"

"Yes," Rita replied.

"Good!" Serena grinned. "Because I have a bug I want to show you!"

"Really, what kind is it?"

"A water beetle," Serena answered, "I think it's the only one of its kind. It's black and has these really _strange _markings around its eyes…like glasses!"

"That is something," Rita said.

"It's at my house," Serena said, "I can get it to you later. Will you be here today?"

"Yeah, mostly," Rita replied.

"Good," Serena said, "I won't be long!" she to her crowd of friends. "Hey guys, I got an idea what we can do with that bug Skeeter! We can give her to Rita!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Raye demanded. "Rita can let Rita out!"

"It's okay," said Tonks, "I put a strong Memory Charm on her."

Yeah," Serena nodded. "She doesn't know she's a big mouth reporter anymore."

"Great," Lita smiled, "maybe Rita will dissect Rita."

"That sounds really funny, you know." Mina stated. "Like Rita's going to dissect herself."

"Well, that's fine—depending on which Rita you're talking about!" Serena chuckled. "I'd better go get the jar before My mom sells it…or Sammy packs it!"

Serena ran top speed out of the arcade.

"Your mom is still against you going back to Hogwarts, Ami?" Mina asked.

"Yeah," Ami sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm tired of arguing."

"What about your dad?" Tonks inquired.

"I sent him an owl this morning," Ami explained, "from the wizard post office. I told him that he should at least go to the UK if I can't."

"There's still one day left," Lydia said optimistically, "your mom might just let you go."

"Yeah, maybe," Ami sighed. "But I wouldn't count on it."

Ami returned home that day to see her dad speaking with her mother. "Dad?"

"I got your letter, Ami," he said. "I came right away."

"Sit down, Ami," Mrs. Mizuno muttered.

Knowing she was in deep trouble, Ami did as she was told. "Please don't be mad, Mom."

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want you involved in any of this?" Mrs. Mizuno demanded. "Then you write to your father behind my back?"

"I only told Dad that he should still go to the UK," Ami said. "Since I can't go to Hogwarts, he can offer his services to Dumbledore."

"You've read the letter, Uriko," Mr. Mizuno said as he lifted up the page of parchment.

"I know I did," Mrs. Mizuno said. "And I'm very disappointed in you, Ami Mizuno. You are grounded."

"Just because she wrote to me?" Mr. Mizuno gasped.

"She had no right in writing you."

"Bull!" he exclaimed. "She's my daughter and she's upset. She has every right to confide in her father!"

"That's enough!" Ami shouted, jumping to her feet. "This is stupid. Honestly. You're fighting because Dad knows how to do magic and it scares you. Not all wizards are bad. If you can come with us, you can see for yourself. Ron Weasley's a really good friend of mine and his dad works in the Misuse of Muggle—"

"What?" Mrs. Mizuno gasped. "Did you say you have a boyfriend at this school, Ami?"

"There's nothing wrong about that if she does, Uriko," Mr. Mizuno said.

"Yes there is," Mrs. Mizuno muttered.

"You mean Ron?" Ami inquired. "No, of course not! I told you he was just my friend. I'm not talking to you about Ron; I'm talking to you about his Dad. Mr. Weasley works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department at the Ministry of Magic. He collects all kinds of muggle stuff. He's fascinated by them. He told me he wants to meet you, Mom!"

"Meet me, why?" Mrs. Mizuno inquired.

"Because you're a muggle doctor," Ami sighed. "You're not a witch. He'll like to talk to you about muggle medicine. I bet he never laid eyes on a stethoscope before!"

"You see, Uriko?" Mr. Mizuno said. "Some wizards are fascinated by non-magic people—just the way as some muggles are fascinated with wizards and magic."

"That's interesting," Mrs. Mizuno whispered.

"Mom, you've got to let me go," Ami groaned desperately. "Please, just give me a chance. Hogwarts is a great place. I learn a lot and it has its own swimming pool!"

"Swimming Pool?" Mrs. Mizuno raised her eyebrow.

"Our daughter does love to swim, Uriko," Mr. Mizuno told her firmly. "Give her a chance, why don't you? Don't you think she deserves that much?"

Mrs. Mizuno sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "All right. You can go."

"Really? Ami gasped.

"Yes," Mrs. Mizuno nodded.

"Thank you Mom!" Ami threw her arms around her. "Thank you so much!"

"You just make sure I don't regret it," Mrs. Mizuno said firmly. "I want you to do well in this school, even if I don't approve in any of this magic business. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And you," Mrs. Mizuno looked at her ex husband, "you make sure she doesn't get in any trouble."

"I will," said Mrs. Mizuno.

"You're not coming with us, Mom?" Ami asked, her smile fading.

She sighed. "Magic makes me nervous but seeing how important this is to you I'll let you go. I have too many patients and responsibility here. Now go and pack your things…"

"Yes Mom," Ami said and she went to her room.

Mr. Mizuno smiled. "Thank you, Uriko."

"Well," Mrs. Mizuno sighed as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "I had a feeling if I still refused to let Ami go you'd might make me forget about it all…mess with my mind with one of those… spells." She sat down at the table with the glass and sipped slowly.

"Memory Charms?" He asked.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"Well, I didn't have to use it," Mr. Mizuno sat across from her. "I know that was hard for you."

"I guess I haven't been fair enough to Ami all these years," Mrs. Mizuno whispered as she put down her glass. "Not letting her speak to you, spending so many hours at the hospital."

"You did the best you could, Uriko," Mr. Mizuno said and quickly took her hand without thinking. Mrs. Mizuno didn't pull her hand away or squeeze his in return. She just let it lay there in his grasp.

"I suppose," she groaned. "Just take care of our daughter, you understand me, Yasashiku?

"I will."

"And keep her away from boys," Mrs. Mizuno said. "She has her studies to think about. I'll be sure to talk to her before she leaves."

"Yes."

"And I want you to have a talk to any boy that wants to date her," she added.

"I will," he nodded. "Starting with Ron—but I'm sure they're just study partners."

"See that he studies his books more than our daughter then."

"Yes."

"And let me know if she joins any clubs and—"

"Uriko," Mr. Mizuno said firmly. "I will keep you informed. Don't worry. I'll write you, with regular post of course. No owls. I know how they make you nervous."

"Thank you."

* * *

The girls were leaving at different times. Serena and her family were flying out in the morning, the same time as Mina and her parents. The Tsukinos offered Lydia's ticket but she said she was going to go by magical transportation. Sammy was interested in trying it but Mr. Tsukino was against it.

The others stayed behind to escort the outers to Grimmauld Place. Raye was outside her temple with Tonks, Lydia, Lita, and the outers. Raye was reading down a list of how they were getting back to the UK.

"Mina and Serena just left for the airport, Grandpa and I are going by portkey, Tonks will apparate with the others and—"

"Ami's going by portkey!" Ami announced proudly as she came walking up the steps.

"Ami?" Lydia gasped. "You're going too?"

"Yes," Ami smiled. "My mom allowed my father and me to go to England. She even let me take one of her old stethoscopes to show Mr. Weasley."

Tonks laughed. "Arthur will have fun playing with one of those."

"Hotaru knows we'll be coming," Raye said. "Let's get going. When are you leaving, Ami?"

"Six tonight," Ami replied. "It's the middle of the night over there now. We'll wake everyone."

"Yeah, and I don't want to hear Mrs. Black yelling at me first thing," Lita said.

"Let's go and see Hotaru now," Trista said.

It wasn't easy to watch Hotaru say goodbye to her father. Tonks said she would remove his memories but Hotaru begged her to keep whatever memories Mr. Tomoe had left of her. Tonks hesitated for a while but in the end, she understood. It wasn't long ago when Mr. Tomoe became possessed and tried to take over the world. He couldn't' remember anything about Mistress9 and Pharoh90 and the Death Busters.

Tonks told Mr. Tomoe that Hotaru was going to go to a fine school in England. Some parents probably would've thought it was a joke but with his brain already being partly damaged after the fight, he believed her.

"You be good, Hotaru," Mr. Tomoe told her. "Study hard."

"I will, Daddy," Hotaru whispered.

"You're growing up fast," Mr. Tomoe said and Raye bit lip and turned around. "Seems like only yesterday you were just a little baby…"

"I know," Hotaru said, a tear trickling from her eye. "Time…goes by so quickly, doesn't it? I'll write you…whenever I can." She put her arms around him. "Bye Daddy…I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

They hugged for a moment and let go hesitantly. Raye helped pick up her stuff.

"Don't worry, Mr. Tomoe," said Tonks, in her disguise of the teacher of 'Miss Brown'. "Hotaru will be well looked after."

"Thank you, Miss Brown."

Hotaru swallowed hard and turned to the others. "I'm ready…let's go."

As all the scouts prepared to return to UK, they thought of the future of the world. They were ready to fight again and they could only imagine if Voldemort and his Death Eaters were ready for the whole Sailor Scout team. Could all the scouts stop Voldemort's plan? Was Voldemort going to destroy everything?

Time would only tell.

**To Be Continued**

Blah! Bad ending…one page shorter than I meant it to be. Oh well! Here's Chapter 2. This was so hard…I'll try to get 3 up as quickly as possible. What do you all think?


	3. Outers' visit to Diagon Alley

Princess Kagome: You asked if Darien is evil. No, not really. He's just the ordinary Darien but he's totally jealous. You won't really see much of him in this story except for Serena's dreams. Maybe show a part where he's talking to Molly or something. He won't die at the end of the story either, but something will happen to him. Whether it's worse or better than death, I'm not sure. Oooh, spooky! And yeah, the Starlights will be here, but either this story or the next sequel I haven't come up with yet. Fiore will meet them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 3

Outers' Visit to Diagon Alley

All except for Mina and Serena, the girls arrived at Grimmauld Place at the same time. Tonks handed them a piece of paper and told them to remember it. They walked into the door marked number twelve and looked around.

"Looks about the same when we left," Lita said.

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"So, is this where we'll be staying?" Hotaru asked, the now nineteen-year-old.

Tonks led them into the kitchen where some of the Order members were having breakfast. The Weasley's, excluding Percy, were also there. At sight of Ami, Ron choked on his juice and spilled it as he tried to put it back down. Ginny patted his back. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ami!" Ron gasped, getting to his feet. "Hey!"

"Hi Ron," said Ami softly and Mr. Mizuno looked at the tall redheaded boy curiously. "You weren't here when we left…when did you get here?"

"Bout a week ago," he answered, coming up to her. Behind him, Fred and George made little comments.

"I bet you he's going to hurt himself again. He hasn't seen her since the train!" Fred whispered to his twin.

"So, this is Ron?" Mr. Mizuno asked Ami.

"Yes, Dad," Ami answered.

"Huh?" Ron mumbled, looking nervous.

"Ron, this is my dad," Ami introduced. "He's an artist."

"Oh, right," said Ron, "yeah, he drew most of the illustrations in the books we studied together, yeah?"

"Pleased to meet you, _Ron," _Mr. Mizuno smiled, shaking Ron's hand. "So, you know Ami well then?"

"No sir," Ron whispered, "I mean, yeah…not too well…um…"

"Hey, where's Professor Dumbledore?" Lita asked quickly. "Shouldn't someone tell him that the others are here?"

"Yes, I'll inform him," said Mrs. Weasley. "Please girls, sit down and have some breakfast."

"Where are Serena and Mina?" Hermione asked.

"They're coming by plane," Lydia answered. "They might be here later tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Oh, Lita," Mr. Weasley said, putting down his napkin "I spoke to Amos Diggory yesterday and he was wondering when you can come to his house."

Hearing the sound of Cedric's last name, Lita flinched. "Oh, yes," she said softly. "Well, it all depends when Mina gets here. She wanted to help too. Er, maybe Monday?"

"All right," said Mr. Weasley, checking his watch as he got to his feet. "I'll talk to him today—oh—I'd better get going. Goodbye dear."

Ami watched tentatively as Mr. Weasley kissed his wife on the cheek. She frowned and looked at her dad.

"Bye, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said and Mr. Weasley walked out of the kitchen.

"Come girls," Madame Indigo said, waving them over. "I need to speak with you…so it was a success then?"

"Yes, Madame Indigo," Lydia replied as she sat across from her and Moody. "The others had to think on it for a while but they agreed to help us in the end."

Moody rose to his feet. Madame Indigo looked at him warily. "Where do ye think ye are going?"

"I need to use the loo, woman," Moody muttered. "And no—you can't come…"

"Al!" she hissed and some of the girls giggled.

"Now Madame Indigo's the paranoid one," Lydia whispered.

Hotaru moved toward the table and sat down. The Weasley twins, who sat across from her, attempted to make conversation. But Hotaru was too upset of leaving her home that she hardly heard them.

"I don't think she likes you, Fred," George said.

"Quite you," Fred muttered. "Oy!" He tapped Hotaru's plate with his fork. "You plan on eating?"

Hotaru flinched and looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry—I didn't hear you."

"My name's Fred," said Fred replied. "And this git is…"

"Hey, who you calling a git?" George muttered and Hotaru smiled. George cleared his throat. "I'm George."

"Pleased to meet you," said Hotaru. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe. Um, how do I tell you two apart?"

"Simple," Fred said, closing his eyes with a big smirk, thumbing his chest. "I'm the _good _looking one!"

"You're not either!" George snapped.

"I'll remember that," Hotaru smiled as she reached for some bread.

"Hey!" George gasped as Fred grinned.

* * *

Dumbledore arrived that afternoon to give his instructions to the outers, Mr. Hino and Mr. Mizuno. The inners—who already knew their tasks—went around cleaning the house.

"Which scout is the girl with short black hair?" Fred inquired as they swept the entry way floor. "Hotaru I think her name was?"

"She's the scout of death," Raye answered flatly, dusting the handrails of the stairs.

The twins chuckled. "She is not…"

"And rebirth," Lydia added.

"No way," Fred shook her head. "Her element is…death? So she can use the killing curse against people?"

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping her scrubber in the bucket she was using.

"Not exactly," Lita grunted. She was cleaning harder and faster than all of them put together. She wasn't' afraid to get into the cleaning jobs and she wasn't even wearing rubber gloves like the most of them. "We haven't really seen her fight before. But she's got enough power to destroy a planet."

"Does she really?" Fred asked. "She doesn't look all that strong."

"She took a really powerful enemy down once," Ami told them. "She used all of her energy and came back as an infant."

"She did?" Ron asked interestedly. "Kind of like a phoenix when it's about to die?"

"Yeah, something like that," Ami answered. "So, how—um—how are you, Ron?"

"Good," Ron replied.

"Your two oldest brothers are in the order, right?" Ami asked. "What about Percy?"

"Oh, Percy, well," Ron groaned. "Well, sometime after school ended—he and dad,"

"Had a row," Fred finished. "Never seen Dad like that before. Percy walked out and got a place in London somewhere."

"Why did Percy leave?" Lydia asked.

"Mad about Dumbledore and Fudge," Ginny said. "Percy got promoted and thought Dad would be pleased but he wasn't."

She and her brothers continued to explain the situation to Lydia, Ami, Lita and Raye. They shook their heads in belief.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Ami asked.

"Mum has," said Ron. "Slammed the door in her face."

Ami bit her lip. "That's so awful. Ron I feel horrible…"

"Hey, don't feel bad," Ron told her. "Percy's always been well…"

"A pin head? Git? Prat?" the twins suggested as if they were talking about what sweets they wanted to buy. "Moron?"

"I thought in a big family," Ami sighed and shook her head. "Excuse me. I think I'll go and change the water."

"You okay, Ami?" Ron inquired as she walked passed him. Instead of going to the bathroom, she went to the room she shared with Hermione and Raye.

"Ami's been kind of sad lately," Lydia sighed. "I think it's because of her parent's divorce."

"What?" Ron got to his feet so quickly he tripped. "What divorce? Ami never told me."

"Yeah," Lydia continued. "Divorced when she was a little kid. Ami's mom was really mad when we came back. She almost wouldn't let Ami come back to England."

"What do you mean?" Ron demanded. "Ami…was going to stay in Japan?"

Lydia nodded and he turned to the other girls. "But why?" he asked urgently.

"Her mom's a muggle," said Lita, "and she doesn't like magic."

"Yeah—but—Ami could still come to school!" he grunted. "She's brilliant!"

"Well, she got to come, didn't she Ron?" Hermione moaned. "And you keep missing spots, Ron!" she pointed to floor where there were still some dirt.

"I was getting there, Hermione," Ron muttered.

* * *

"I want to thank you for coming to help me," Dumbledore said to the group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Albus Dumbledore," Mr. Mizuno said brightly.

"Same here!" Mr. Hino added.

Dumbledore smiled as he went on. "I will need you to keep tabs on Voldemort's Death Eaters. Severus Snape here," he nodded to Snape, "used to be one of them but is now my spy. We will need to prepare ourselves for whatever Voldemort's plans are."

"Excuse me, sir," Hotaru whispered and the heads turned to her direction.

"Yes?" Dumbledore said.

Hotaru cleared her throat. "This Voldemort—he hasn't always been this way, has he?"

"No," said Dumbledore. "He was just an ordinary wizard like any of us—except he was far more brilliant and talent than anyone I've seen. He was once known as Tom Riddle. His mother was a witch, his father a muggle—a non-wizard. When Tom Riddle left Hogwarts he went through very dangerous transformations to become who he is now."

"I don't understand," Hotaru said, "_Why _would anyone want to do that? Doesn't he know how much pain he is causing? Once he gets this power, what will he do then?"

The others stared for a moment. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I do not know why," said Dumbledore finally. "I suppose he was just desperate. Desperate for power."

Dumbledore continued his story how Tom became Voldemort, his downfall with Harry and his return. Hotaru listened to most of it but she couldn't help but wonder why anyone would go through so much trouble just for power. The outers and two wizards had a few questions, mostly where Voldemort was hiding and where the Death Eaters lived.

"I cannot believe your minister," Mr. Hino muttered, shaking his head. "Such injustice…I spoke to the Japanese Minister of Magic and he said he'll help if Voldemort ever tried to come to Japan. Where's the unity?"

"Dumbledore," said Mr. Mizuno. "As I have told my daughter, I am just an artist. I never fought a dark wizard myself before."

"There was a Dark Wizard as bad as Voldemort," Dumbledore said calmly. "I'm sure you did something to help."

"I well," Mr. Mizuno said, "just drew pictures of him for the paper…put him in books."

"You can change the portraits in this place," said Sirius quickly.

"What?" Mr. Mizuno asked, turning his head to Sirius. "Change the portraits?"

"Well if this is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix it ought to look like it," Sirius explained.

"But, isn't this house your home?" Mr. Mizuno looked shocked.

"It's not my home," Sirius hissed. "Not anymore. You have my permission to remove all the portraits, in this house. You can start with the one of my dear old mother." He chuckled. "Just don't do it in front of Kreacher."

"Who?"

"The house elf," said Sirius. "He'll go mad."

"I still need the portrait of Phineas Nigellus," said Dumbldore.

"Oh, right," Sirius groaned. "Well, you are welcome to tear my house apart."

"But I—I," Mr. Mizuno began, "I don't feel right about…"

"This isn't the noble house of Black anymore." Sirius told him with a grin. "It's the Order of the Phoenix. You can put Dumbldore in place of my Mum—order members for the rest of the portraits. You can paint one of my godson—whenever he gets here." He gave a look at Dumbledore before meeting eyes with Mr. Mizuno.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Mizuno asked slowly.

"Absolutely," said Sirius.

"Very well," Mr. Mizuno said. "I might be able to get those house elf heads down too—if you wish."

"Good," Sirius smiled.

"I may be able to start painting Dumbledore," Mr. Mizuno turned to Dumbledore, "if you have time after the meeting?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said with a wink. "Just as long as you get my good side. Molly, perhaps you can show the girls Diagon Alley? Assuming they are witches like the other six scouts, they may need wands."

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Perhaps tomorrow morning as Diagon Alley is closing now."

"Wands?" Michelle asked. "Sir, we already have powers."

"Yes," Dumbldore said, "but it may be useful for you to exercise whatever powers you may also possess. When you cannot transform, you may need to rely on charms and hexes."

"You've got a point, Dumbldore," Trista said. "Speaking of extra powers—you said that in this prophecy about Voldemort and Harry Potter—that Harry has powers Voldemort doesn't know about. Do you know what kind of powers these are?"

Amara and Michelle looked curiously at her and Trista looked hard at the Headmaster, waiting for his answer. How did she ever come up with that question?

"No, Trista," Dumbldore sighed, "I suppose perhaps it was the charm his mother placed on him when she died to save him. Now if Harry has extra powers I have no idea what they may be. He doesn't even know. I haven't told him about the prophecy yet."

"I see," said Trista quietly. "He hasn't shown any sign of powers then? Other than magic?"

Dumbldore shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"When shall we meet him?"

"Soon," said Dumbledore. "Now, any more questions?"

He looked at the others and they shook their heads. He thanked them once again for their help and time and he got up to leave.

"Yasashiku," said Dumbledore, "I have a few minutes for you to do that painting—if you have your supplies with you."

"Yes, I have them," Mr. Mizuno said softly. "I'll hurry."

* * *

Sirius made sure that Kreacher was secure in his small little den so he would not have to witness the destruction of his dear mistress' portrait. People crowded around to watch Mr. Mizuno bring up a bottle with a squirt nozzle and spurt a liquid over the painting.

"Finally, that woman's leaving!" Lita said excitedly.

"What do you think you are doing!" Mrs. Black demanded as the liquid began to dissolve the painting. Mrs. Black let out a shriek and squatted in her portrait, covering her head.

"I am very sorry, Mrs. Black," Mr. Mizuno said softly, squirting some paints on his pallet. "But it is your son's request that we do some 'redecorating'"

"Redecorating?" she gasped. "You are corrupting my home!"

"I'd say it already is," Lydia muttered, glancing at the plaques of house elf heads.

"I will not let you get away with this!" she shouted, trying to wipe the acid-like substance away with her sleeve but her hand began to disappear. "No! No!"

"Bye Mum," Sirius said, waving at her as if he were on his way to school.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR MOTHER!" she bellowed. "TRAITOR! SHAME OF MY FLESH!"

The other portraits in the hall were shouting. "Oy! You there, you're not going to do that to all of us, are you?"

"As a matter of fact," Sirius said, "he is!"

"You can't let him do that!" shrieked a woman in hr portrait.

"Well I am," said Sirius. "So deal with it, Aunt Elli."

"How dare you!" Mrs. Black roared. "Leave my home at once!"

"Can't this stuff work any faster?" Sirius asked impatiently. "Here, let me help you with this." He picked up the squirt bottle and shot more of the substance on the portrait. It oozed down Mrs. Black's body, eating away at her until she was gone.

"Rest in peace, Mum," said Sirius and he moved on to the portrait of his Aunt Elladora and defaced her portrait as well.

"Well then, Albus," Mr. Mizuno said, dipping his paintbrush in some paint. "If you just stand a little to your left we can get started."

"Certainly," said Dumbledore.

Mr. Mizuno was finished with the portrait within half an hour. For finishing the painting in such a short time it looked very much like Dumbledore. Mr. Mizuno replaced the portrait of Elladora with a phoenix in flight. Above the phoenix was the heading "The Order of the Phoenix" and beneath the phoenix were all its members, both past and present.

Watching Mr. Mizuno paint a portrait of Tonks was rather comical for she kept changing her appearance whenever he turned to his canvas.

"Miss Tonks," said Mr. Mizuno softly. "Could you please stop changing the shape of your eyebrows?"

"Sorry, sir," said Tonks, stopping the transformation.

"Thank you," he replied and he went on painting. When h looked back, she had different sized earlobes. "Miss Tonks…"

"I'm sorry, really," Tonks smirked. "I can't help it. You do realize I'm just going to change my appearance in the portrait, don't you?"

"Yes," Mr. Mizuno sighed, "but it is better if you wait until I am finished…_Imobilus__!"_

The Freezing Charm allowed Mr. Mizuno enough time to finish the painting of Tonks, though he seemed to appreciate her sense of humor.

"You had that coming, Dora-chan," Lita grinned.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, Dad," Ami stated.

"Good," he said as he did the detailing for Tonk's eyes. "Now that I froze Miss Tonks perhaps I'll be able to finish this painting."

Ami walked into the room she shared with Hermione and Raye and found Raye bending over an ill looking Hermione.

"Maybe it's from all the dust and mold in this place," Raye commented as she looked around the room and shook her head in disgust. "It's a wonder the why the rest of us aren't falling ill."

"Yeah, probably," said Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione, are you all right?" Ami questioned as she walked over.

"I think so," Hermione answered. "I've been having these pains in my back lately."

"Well we have been working like dogs," said Raye. "Let me go get you something warm on your back."

"Thanks," said Hermione as Raye walked out of the room.

"Hermione, lay on your stomach," said Ami. "I'll check if there's anything wrong."

"Well, okay," Hermione said, looking kind of surprised. Nevertheless, she laid on her stomach and Ami pressed around for any knots from her neck to her lower back.

"Does any of this hurt?"

"No, that feels fine," said Hermione. "Making me relax—ahh!"

"What?"

"I felt a sharp pain there," Ami winced.

"Here?" said Ami as she pushed gently and Hermione winced again.

"Yeah—there! Ouch!"

"Those are your kidneys," said Ami.

"My kidneys?"

"Yes."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Anything else bothering you, Hermione?" Ami inquired, helping her to sit up.

"Well, I've been feeling really tired," Hermione answered. "And I've been feeling cold—then hot—then cold again."

"Sounds like you've got an iron deficiency," Ami stated as she checked her fingernails, "yeah, your nail beds are pale—so are your eyes."

"Iron deficiency? That's all?"

"Yeah," Ami said. "Dinner's about to start but I'll tell Mrs. Weasley you'll need some meat—most likely organ meat."

"Organ meat?" Hermione gasped. "Like—liver?"

"Yes," Ami answered as she checked Hermione's It seems you have a deficiency in copper as well—it helps aid the production of melanin in your hair, eyes and skin. Have you noticed how hour hair is becoming lighter?"

"It is?" Hermione inquired, grabbing a lock of hair and looking at it.

"There is a possibility you need more zinc and vitamin B12."

"Vitamin B12?" Hermione questioned, looking kind of confused.

"Oh, it's also called cobalamin because it contains the metal cobalt in it," said Ami, "Helps keep your nerve and red blood cells healthy. It's possibly the protein found in food."

"Er—wha—so I just need to eat more protein?"

"Yes," said Ami," then I think you'll be better later."

"Oh, all right," said Hermione. "Thanks."

"Lay down for a while," Ami said softly. "You can come downstairs when supper's ready."

"Here's something for your back, Hermione," said Raye as she came in holding a towel. "Madame Indigo put a heating charm on it."

"Thanks."

"Oh Ami," said Raye, as she put the towel on Hermione's back "you ought to see Ron too. He said he's having problems with his feet."

Hermione groaned and shook her head. "Right…"

* * *

Ami found Ron sitting on his bed rubbing his feet, wincing as he kept pushing on it. The Weasley twins were attempting to give him some sweets but Ron refused.

"You daft?" Ron demanded. "How is turning into a big canary supposed to help my feet?"

"Hmm, point," said George, "we ought to make some feet fudge or something."

"Ron, Raye said you were having trouble with your feet?" Ami asked as she walked in.

"Ami!" Ron exclaimed, hopping to his feet and yelping. "ouch!"

"Oh, did ickle Ronnikins hurt himself?" Fred asked in a baby voice.

"Shut it!" Ron groaned, sitting back on his bed.

"Good thing Florence Nightingale is here then," George whispered. "To make him all better!"

Ami leaned over to look at Ron's feet. "Hmm, well, I don't _see _anything out of the ordinary."

"But they hurt!" Ron whined.

"Poor Ron…" said George, "maybe Ami should kiss them?"

Before Ron could tell them to shut it again, Ami turned to the twins. "Hey, it's bad enough for your brother to be in pain but to tease him about it is just plain wrong!" she exclaimed, hands on her hips.

The twisn looked back at Ami in surprise as Ron looked on in admiration.

"Oh, right," said George. "Sorry mate…hope you feel better."

And with two loud cracks, the twins disparated and Ami turned back to Ron, looking miserable. "Oh Ron—I'm sorry—I shouldn't have lost my temper!"

"Don't feel bad," said Ron, laying down, "They've always been taking the micky out of me, those two…more so since Percy's left…"

Ami continued to stand as she examined his feet. She pressed from the toes to his ankles with her finger and felt awfully nervous as she did it. Never, ever before has she touched a boy's feet! Ron winced with each gentle press, making him sound more pitiful than he should. When Ami finished, she turned to Ron and shrugged.

"Well, I can't find anything too wrong," she said. "Perhaps it' s just because you've been on your feet a lot—cleaning and everything."

"Yeah, that's true," said Ron with a shrug. "You think maybe you could give me a little rub?"

Ami stared at his feet. "Well—er—"

"I washed them," said Ron, "I promise."

Ami cleared her throat and sat down at the far foot of his bed. She reached for his feet and rubbed them gently with her hands, trying not to make eye contact.

"Cheers, Ami," Ron sighed, "that feels much better."

"You're welcome.'

"It's nice to see you again," he said, causing her to blush and her heart to rise up.

"Th-thank you," she whispered. "There…that ought to help." She released her feet and pulled her hands in her lap. "Well I—suppose I'd better get going."

"Oh, Ami," said Ron quickly," I've also got this cold that won't go away…"

"Hmm, let me have a look," Ami said. "Could you sit up, please?"

"Sure," Ron grinned, swiveling his legs over and sitting up straight. "How's this?"

"Fine," she replied. "So how long have you had this cold Ron?"

"Couple of weeks," he replied. "I think I caught it the day we left Hogwarts."

"I see," she placed her hands on his neck, searching for his lymph nodes. He took in a deep breath. "Well, you lymph nodes are kind of swollen."

"Swollen, what do you mean?" Ron asked nervously. "That's bad, right?"

She chuckled, "its okay, Ron. Your lymph nodes are part of your immune system. Whey they get inflamed you're probably just ill about to. I don't think it is anything serious now. At dinner make sure you get a lot of vitamin C and you ought to be fine."

"Okay, Ami," Ron whispered as he lost himself in her eyes. None of what she just told him really made sense but he liked how she said it. He reached his hands to hers. "Um, Ami…I…"

"Hey, Ames!" Lita called as she came up, "Dinner's almost…oh…sorry."

Ron dropped his hands immediately and turned. Ami took her hands from Ron's neck and glanced at Lita. "Hi, Lita, what's up?"

"Dinner's going to be ready in a few," Lita stated, trying not to grin.

"Oh, dinner, great," Ron mumbled. "Thanks."

"I'll just leave you alone then," Lita said as she walked out of the room.

Ron and Ami looked back at each other. Ami cleared her throat and stepped back. "Yes, well…you ought to feel better soon. Anything else?"

"I've been sweating a lot," said with a slight blush as he looked at his underarms, "but I won't make you check those. I think it's the weather. Still, my skins been really dry and I feel so thirsty."

"Yes it is getting warmer now," Ami stated. "How much water are you drinking?"

"Um, water?" he raised an eyebrow.

"How many glasses of water do you drink a day, Ron?" she inquired.

"Well, one a day I think," he said, "dunno—does butterbeer count? I don't think I want to taste the water from this place."

"Hmm, you do have a point." Ami cupped her chin. "Perhaps you should get some bottled water from the super market. Get I believe seven of them. You're supposed to drink eight glasses of water a day."

"Eight?" he gasped. "I'll be running to the loo every hour!"

"Yes Ron," she told him. "Water is very important. It will clean out whatever toxins you have in your blood…"

"Toxins?" he asked, leaning forward. "What do you mean toxins? You mean…poisons?"

"Calm down," she insisted. "Just all the bad stuff your body collects. You need to drink more water, especially in hot seasons."

"Okay, keep off my feet, drink more water and eat more Vitamin C," he said slowly. "Wait—where do I get vitamin C?"

"Oh, citrus fruits, oranges, berries, leafy vegetables."

"Right, got it," Ron said with a nod. "Thanks Ami."

"You're welcome," she smiled and she started for the door.

"Hey wait," Ron said softly. "Listen, Ami. I'm sorry about your parents splitting up."

"Oh," Ami said. "Thank you but it happened a long time ago."

"What happened?" he asked with his deep blue eyes full of concern. "You want to talk about it?"

"No thank you," she said. "I just remembered, I was going to tell Mrs. Weasley something….excuse me, Ron."

"Yeah, okay," Ron said and he watched Ami stride out of the room.

* * *

Having a Tonks portrait served well in the house for when there wasn't a spare mirror they could use the portrait of Tonks, though Tonks liked to joke and make everyone believe they had a face full of pimples. As Raye was brushing her hair in front of it the next morning, Tonks made her hair turn blue.

"Hey, Dora-Chan," Raye smirked, "not so early in the morning!"

"How else will you know what you look like with blue hair?" Tonks asked.

"Point," said Raye. "But I don't think it's me."

What was more fun was watching Tonks stand in front of her own portrait to see who could change their appearance the quickest, as if it were some kind of western shoot out. Tonks would stand there for minutes on end, staring her portrait down and change her hair before the one in the portrait closed her eyes.

"Ha!" she said. "I win again!"

"The house is looking a lot better since we got back," Lydia said to Lita as they came down the stairs for breakfast.

"Yeah," Lita nodded. "Good thing Ami brought her dad along. Now if only we can get all those house elf heads down."

They entered the kitchen where the outers were finishing their breakfast. "How did you sleep?" Lydia asked as she sat down.

"This place gives me the creeps," Amara grunted. "How can anyone sleep in here?"

"I know," Lita sighed, "but once we're redecorating and get rid of all that dark arts stuff it should be more livable."

"I'm afraid of touching anything," Michelle whispered.

"Have either of you heard from Serena or Mina?" Trista inquired.

They both shook their heads. "Nope," said Lydia. "I imagine they camped out as soon as they got back."

"I hope nothing happened," Lita sad nervously, "they're really brave to get on airplanes. Thank goodness for portkeys." She added as she poured herself some juice. She glanced up to Mrs. Weasley as she set the table. "Hey, can I give you a hand, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Thank you, Lita dear," said Mrs. Weasley and Lita jumped to her feet and helped her make some eggs and porridge.

"Hi Bill," Lita grinned as he entered the kitchen. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Oh, um," he said, "over easy I suppose."

"With bacon?"

"Sure," he replied and he took a seat. "So, when did we get that new mirror upstairs?"

Lydiawho had a mouthful of orange juicechoked and sprayed it over the table. She laughed and bounded the table with her fist. Hotaru gasped and patted her on the back.

"You all right?" she asked as the others looked on in surprise.

"Yeah," Lydia said, clearing her throat. "So, Mrs. Weasley is taking you to Diagon Alley today eh? Hope you enjoy yourselves."

"Mr. Weasley, I almost forgot," said Ami was she walked in the dining area with the stethoscope in hand, "I brought you this to look at."

"Muggle devices!" he exclaimed, bounding to his feet. "What is it called?"

"It's a stethoscope," she answered, handing it to him. He looked it over and held it as if it would break.

"Steffywhat?" he whispered. "Sorry?"

"Steth-o-scope," she said slowly. "It's used to listen to a person's heart."

"Merlin's beard," he gasped. "Does it really? Incredible! How does it work?" He put the metal piece to his ear. Ami laughed.

"No, Mr. Weasley," she said as she took it away. "You put that part on your chest and the plastic things go in your ears. Like this, see?" she put it on properly and put the metal piece on his chest.

"Can you hear it?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes," she answered. "You have a strong heart beat, Mr. Weasley."

"Ron, look!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, "I'm getting my heartbeat checked!"

"Huh?" Ron mumbled as he walked in.

"This—thingy—can check your heart!" he said excitedly. "Here, Ami, do Ron's! He said he hasn't been feeling well lately…"

"Okay," she said and she came to Ron and listened to his heart. Their cheeks were rather pink. "Sounds okay to me. Listening to his heart won't make his feet better though."

"Wow, Ron," grinned Bill, "a girl just listened to your heart. Isn't that sweet?"

"Cut it out," Ron muttered.

"Here, Ami," said Mr. Weasley, "can I give it a go?"

"Sure," Ami shrugged as she handed it to him. He put the rubber ear inserts in, picked up the metal piece and spoke in it before Ami had the chance to tell him no.

"Ahh!" he yelled, dropping his hand from the piece. The room erupted with laughter.

"Mr. Weasley, that's not what it's used for."

"I see," he whispered. "It sure picks up anything, doesn't it?"

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley demanded as she put toast on the table.

"It's a—what's it called, Ami?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Stethoscope," she answered.

"Ah, yes, stethoscope," Mr. Weasley continued, "It's a muggle thing to listen to people's hearts."

"Arthur, no more enchanting muggle things!" she exclaimed.

"But I haven't…not yet…here!" he said quickly as he strode over, "let me listen to your heart, Molly!"

"Arthur, no!"

"Oh, come on, Molly!" he insisted. "It's simple…I just put this thing on your chest here and I can hear it beating."

Looking rather embarrassed and angry, Molly allowed her husband to put the metal piece on her heart. When he heard the 'lub-dub, lub-dub' of her heart beating his eyes widened with amazement. "Molly, I can hear it! It's wonderful—here—listen to mine—go on now!"

Mr. Mizuno laughed as he stepped in. He glanced at Ami and put his hands on her hips. "I remember your mother chasing me around with that thing so she could listen to my heart with it."

"What?" Ami gasped. "Why?"

"She had just finished medical school and she wanted to try it on me," he explained, "but I didn't know how it all worked. That thing was cold the first time she used it on me. I never let her give me a shot though."

"Good thing Mom didn't give me a syringe then," Ami whispered, "Mrs. Weasley would be really upset with Mr. Weasley if I did."

* * *

Trista, Hotaru, Michelle and Amara looked at the shops of Diagon Alley as Mrs. Weasley led them through the town. They seemed quite impressed with the different items sitting out. After making currency changes at Gringotts Hotaru stopped and looked at the entrance to Knocturn Alley.

"Mrs. Weasley," she said, "what's down there?"

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, "that's Knockturn Alley. Not a place you'd like to get lost in. This way dear…"

Hotaru nodded and continued walking with the group. She opened the door to Ollivander's Wand Shop. The four girls walked inside, looking around.

"I'll leave you here," she said, "My son Ron wants me to get some bottled water for him."

"Bottled water?" Trista inquired.

"Yes, silly boy," she shook her head. "He's worried that the water from the pipes will make him sick…I'll see if I can find something to check the water there. Honestly, kids these days. Well, getting your wands may take a while. You are free to look around when you're finished. Come at meet me at The Leaky Cauldronin an hour or so." Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind her and the girls reached the desk. Trista cleared her voice.

"Hello?" she said.

"Coming," Mr. Ollivander's voice came from around the corner. Then there was a swish as a moving ladder moved toward them. The girls gasped and backed up in surprise. "Ah, new Hogwarts students?"

"Well," said Trista, "something like that."

"Who would like to be first then?" he inquired as he approached the counter.

Trista shrugged. "I suppose I will."

"Hmm, very well," he took out a measuring tape and measured her arm. Trista felt rather odd but let him do his job. He brought out a number of boxes, placed them on the counter and removed the lid off of one.

"Birch, nine inches, dragon heart string," he said as he handed the wand to her.

Trista grasped the wand and looked at it for a while before waving it. Immediately Mr. Ollivander took the wand from her hand and gave her another. The eight wand he handed her was twelve inches made out of hickory having a phoenix feather core. She held it in her hand and for a moment she felt at peace with it. She waved the wand but nothing happened.

"Hmm, that was close," Mr. Ollivander said softly, taking back the wand. "Perhaps if we—ah—yes." He put the wand back into his box, took some of the others back and returned with another. "This one might be it. Also twelve inches with a phoenix feather but with walnut. Try it out."

"Thank you," said Trista. She took the wand and she felt as if she were guarding the gate of space and time. She pulled the wand up over her head and emitted great red and gold stars.

"Excellent," said Mr. Ollivander, taking the wand back and putting it in paper for her. "Next."

Amara came forth and he measured her right arm. He then started handing her wands. The first six wands were taken back as quickly as he handed them to her. Amara ran her hand in her hair, looking somewhat frustrated. Only one or two reacted to her, ones with dragon heartstrings or made from Hawthorn.

"Hawthorne, eleven inches, dragon heartstring," he replied. "The dragon was a Peruvian Vipertooth—if that interests you."

Having never heard what a Peruvian Vipertooth was, Amara raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"A certain breed of dragon, my dear," said Mr. Ollivander quietly. "The fastest of them all, in fact. Go on now, give it a wave."

Amara held the wand in her hand as if she were holding her Space Sword and brought it down in a rapid slash. She heard a quick heartbeat, the sound of great wings being flapped and she felt as if she were flying. Then a stream of copper and black stars emitted from the tip of the wand.

"It worked?" Amara asked.

"Yes, it did," he said.

Amara turned to Michelle, "your turn."

"Hello," Michelle said politely as she came to the desk.

After having her arm measured and Mr. Ollivander began giving her wands to try she wasn't getting a reaction from any of them. Amara started to wonder why she even came into this shop. She didn't want to clean out the man's store of wands.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm afraid there's not a wand for me here."

"Don't worry," he said, "I have plenty of wands for you to try."

"I know sir," she insisted as he began taking the lid off one. "But I don't want you have to go through all your wands."

"I've had plenty of tricky customers," he said. "Here, perhaps your wood is alder. I've noticed some connections with some other alder woods you've tried."

She waved it and she felt as if she were sailing over the ocean. She couldn't explain it but she felt so and peace. However, not a single spark flew from it. Michelle sighed and handed it back.

"What's the problem?" Amara demanded. "How come nothing's happening?"

"It is the wand that chooses the witch or wizard," Mr. Ollivander explained softly. "I do not know why. No one really does." He looked closely at the wand Michelle just held. "Let's see, you came close with woods like Ash, Alder, poplar and they are all related to water"

"Water?" Michelle inquired, blinking as she moved forward. "I didn't know that trees had…elemental connections."

"They do," he said, "and every wand core has something from a magical animal. But none of them are reacting to you—this one—has the tail hair of a unicorn. It was very close but it's not the one."

"I'm not sure I understand," Michelle whispered. "So strange."

"Yes, and how very curious," Mr. Ollivander whispered. "I believe the wand you need has to have something not from a creature of land or air, but from the sea. But all I have are wands with dragon heart strings, phoenix tail feathers and unicorn hairs. Now if I—wait—I might—I believe I—yes."

Mr. Ollivander left the desk and went down the long and narrow corridor of wands. Michelle leaned over the desk to see where he was going. He was digging through something and then he pulled out a small box.

"Yes, here it is. I've had it, all this time." He came back and planted a small wand box on the counter. But unlike the other plain brown boxes, this one was a beautiful aquamarine with fine markings. Michelle sighed and ran her finger across it.

"So beautiful," she whispered.

Mr. Ollivander removed the lid and handed the wand to her. Just as she touched the wand, she heard music. She was out in the middle of the ocean. It was calm. She wasn't swimming, however. She felt as if she were sailing, riding on something, but not a boat. What was it?

She closed her eyes, put both hands around the handle of her wand, pivoted on the ground and held the wand out in front of her, the tip pointing to the ceiling. A sound she never heard before filled her ears as silver and aquamarine sparks moved in a wave from her wand. She gasped in surprise.

"I—I did it! But how?"

"How come this wand made a difference?" Amara questioned.

"As she showed progress with woods connected to water," he said, "I moved from there."

"What kind of wood is it?" Michelle inquired.

"Ash,' he replied. "The tree of sea power. The size was simple to find. You needed something within eight to ten inches. This is ten inches. What we needed though was the right core. Dragon heartstrings and phoenix feathers were could not connect to you. But this one did."

"And its core would be?" Michel asked softly.

"Scale from a sea serpent," he replied, gazing at it. "Someone sold it to me long, long ago. I forgot I even had it."

"Amazing," Michelle sighed.

"I know. Curious. How very curious."

Unlike Michelle and Trista who found their wand on the third try and Amara on the seventh, Hotaru found her wand rather on the sixth. It wasn't really much of a difference, just one lower than Amara. Still, she was the quickest to find her wand. She felt an eerie power as she touched it and she couldn't really hear Mr. Ollivander tell her what kind of wand it was.

She heard a bird singing. She felt some kind of odd power within her. It somehow brought back he memories Sailor Saturn returned to her. She felt as if she were standing at the top of the world with the silence glaive in hand. But the power was not a happy power. It was depressing. She felt cold. She felt as if…she were no longer alive. She heard nothing. It was very quiet, deathly quiet. She stared at the wand for a moment then waved it, making it point to the floor. Then, she heard something. It was a scream—silent—but she heard it. Then, black and purple sparks shot from the wand.

"Hey," said Michelle, "she got hers the quickest."

"Curious," Mr. Ollivander said as he leaned forward.

"Curious?" Michelle's violet eyes rose up to him. "How do you mean?"

"It has been over fifty years since I sold a wand made of yew with a phoenix feather core," he said. "Yes, long, long time ago but I remember every wand I ever sold, dear girl. Thirteen and a half inches it wasyew and phoenix feather. Very, very powerful wand it was…still is. Not much different from this one." He said as he took it away to wrap it. "Yew, phoenix feather and…goodness, just a half inch difference! I can only imagine the things you can do with this wand…"

The coldness remained with Hotaru. She couldn't speak. She was afraid to ask who the wand belonged to. She was afraid she already knew who. The other three exchanged glances nervously as Hotaru paid for her wand.

"Thank you for your help," Trista said, walking up to the counter and placing her hand on Hotaru. "Come on, Hotaru."

Hotaru looked up at Trista and nodded. "Yes."

They went on to look around Diagon Alley but Hotaru was far away. She wasn't interested in the animals in the magical menagerie or the books at Flourish and Blotts. Hotaru tried to look like she was enjoying herself but she was thinking about her wand…and the one like hers.

"Hotaru?" Trista asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," said Hotaru quickly. "I'm just fine. Perhaps we should go see Mrs. Weasley?"

"All right," Trista nodded.

* * *

When the girls returned to Grimmauld Place, Mina, Serena and even her younger brother was there. Serena somehow talked her parents into letting her stay with her friends while they searched for her house. And somehow, they made her not go unless she brought Sammy with her. Interestingly enough, he wasn't bugging her but asking people questions. Charlie Weasley was also there and he was telling Sammy all about his job working with dragons.

"Wow, you were bit ten times!" Sammy gasped.

"Yeah," said Charlie. "Burned more than that."

"That's cool," Sammy said, "well, cool that you survived. So, have you ever seen them fight?"

"All the time," said Charlie.

"Can you ride them?" Sammy asked eagerly.

"No, mate," Charlie laughed. "You can't. Trust me, I've tried."

Serena took out the watch she bought for Harry and showed it to Mr. Weasley. Tonks had suggested she have him 'add' some features to it. Mr. Weasley gasped and looked it over.

"It's for Harry," she explained. "It's just water resistant, but I'd like something water proof."

"Water proof, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's how his last one broke," he said. "Got all wet. Waterproof stuff, well, keeps it safe."

"A water repelling charm would do the trick," he said.

"Wow, I never heard of a watch that's 'water repellent' before!" Serena laughed. "Oh, and maybe if you do something to the hands? You know, make them look like brooms? And for seconds turn into a Snitch?"

"Hmm, yes," said Mr. Weasley, "let me write this down…water repellent, broom for hands—I know—the long hand can be a broom and the shorter hand a wand?"

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed. "That's a great idea, Mr. Weasley! Oh, and you can make it glow in the dark too?"

"Yes, yes I think so," he nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley!" Serena exclaimed. "Hey, when is Harry supposed to come here? He's coming, isn't he?"

"I'm not sure to be honest with you," he said with a shrug. "This may take me a while, Serena. With the office and everything…but I'll see what I can do?."

Serena shrugged, "well, that's okay…I didn't really expect you to have it ready by tomorrow."

As Serena got ready for bed, she brushed her hair in front of the Tonks portrait that also served as a mirror. She gasped and dropped her brush, walking up close to it.

"No, oh no!"

"What is it, Serena?" Lydia inquired as she ran out.

"I have a big pimple on my forehead!" Serena shouted. "Look!"

"What?" she demanded. "Let me see."

"Oh, where's the bubotuber pus?" Serena howled.

"There's no pimple on your forehead."

"Yes there is," Serena insisted.

"Wait a minute," Lydia looked back at the portrait. "Serena, this isn't a mirror—this is a portrait of Tonks!"

"Huh?" Serena turned to what used to be her reflection was now Tonks holding her sides and laughing. "Dora-chan—that's not funny!"

"People fall for that one all the time!" Tonks exclaimed.

* * *

Hotaru was dreaming about the graveyard again. She passed the tree and examined it. One of its branches looked as it were chopped off recently. She rubbed her hand over where the branch used to be. She looked at the tree closely. Something was familiar about its wood. Very, very familiar. It was as yew tree, the tree of death.

* * *

Those of you wondering what the woods mean in the outers wands:

Trista: Walnut, aids adjusting to changes in your life, letting go of the past and old ties. Intuition, Health, Mental Powers, Wishes. It kind of fits here because of well, changes and wishes. Rini wished to help her mother, Pluto let her go back in time. The scouts went forward in time. Also, she will play a part about the 'past' here in a bit. Sequoia and Hickory are also good as they stand for longevity. Finding one for Trista I think was the hardest because nothing was really connected to 'time and space.'

Amara: Hawthorne. I received two meanings about this wood. One website said it was an unlucky and sad wood. Stands for forced chastity and purification.But one another website I found said that Hawthorn was connected to Aquarius, which is Amara's sign and it's connected to air. It also said it's well-suited for all protective magick and all magick aimed at strengthening one's magical powers, spells of control, or warding, sending, detection, concealment, weatherworking. and protection against lightning and evil spirits. Finding a wood for Amara was also hard.

Michelle: Ash, healing wood, protection. Tree of sea power, snakes fear it. Used in sea rituals. This, like Alder (connected to the constellation Pisces) is a good wand for Michelle.

Hotaru: Yew, wood of death. Can't find anything closer for Hotaru than that!

Thank you! Leave a review!


	4. Visiting Cedric's Grave

Grandara: I appreciate how you like how I'm making the story move slowly. Since book 5 starts in August we don't really know how the Order of Phoenix reacted when Harry was attacked and stuff. There's a little background things I'd like to do before Harry gets here and then I'll get down to business. Sorry you feel lost. I didn't quite explain everything in detail and left things out. Well, Dumbledore gave the girls' (with their permission though it was sort of vague) identities to the order so they could help out. They get to know more of what the Order is all about than the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione because they're superheroes and they're well, experienced in this kind of thing. In the first paragraph of the first chapter, I said that the girls stayed at Grimmauld Place for a while to meet the Order, help clean the house and get more instructions from Dumbledore. The Weasleys arrived at Grimmauld Place before the girls returned so while they were away Dumbledore told them that the girls were the sailor scouts that saved Harry Potter and would be returning with four others. He thought that would help them understand why they could sit in on the meetings (except for the one with the outers—since the inners already knew what Dumbledore's plans were) and the Weasley kids couldn't. If you'd like me to and I probably will anyway, show a flashback or one of the Weasley's telling the scouts what they thought when they found out who they were? Yeah, I probably will do it—perhaps in this chapter. Sorry to confuse you or anyone else! The inners already knew about the prophecy and stuff when Dumbldore called them to his office at the end of the last story. He didn't need them in the room because it was the outers he had to meet with. The inners were cleaning while he was speaking with the outers. Does that make any sense? When Dumbledore comes back again, he'll meet with the group later on. I guess when Harry comes into the scene.

Alcyone: You can't tell who owns the counterpart to Hotaru's wand? Well, I can't really tell ya because it'll ruin it. But read again what Mr. Ollivander said about her wand and 'someone' else's. Her wand isn't a brother to this other or anything, but something is similar. I'll put subtle hints throughout the story and at the end, you'll find out.

Starlit Warrior: Yes, Darien's a good guy. Well, sort of. He doesn't know what the heck is going and he still cares for Serena, but when he finds out where she's been (which won't be until her 7th year) he'll be pretty upset about it!

Mae-E: Thanks for your ideas on Ced's likely career. I hope what I've chosen fits him, if he ended up surviving.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 4

Visiting Cedric's Grave

As Saturday was Mr. Weasley's day off from the office he used the time to get started on "upgrading" Harry's watch. Serena watched intently, scratching her head as Mr. Weasley placed charm after charm on the watch, then taking them off as he thought he should be going in a different order.

"Let's see how water repellent this thing is, eh?" Mr. Weasley asked as he dunked the watch in a pail of water. The water moved to the sides of the pail and sloshed out like a geyser, completely avoiding the watch as if it were afraid. Serena let out a squeal of excitement.

"It works, Mr. Weasley!" she shouted. "It really works!"

"That's for Harry, right?" Sirius asked slyly.

"Yeah," Serena replied as Mr. Weasley took the watch out to continue adding new features to it. "His stopped working after it got all soaked at the 2nd task—so I got him a new one at the jewelry shop where I used to work."

"Oh, I see," Sirius grinned. "That was very nice of you. I'm sure Harry will appreciate it."

"You think so?" Serena inquired. "I mean, you don't think he would mind all these upgrades would he?"

"I don't think so," Sirius answered. "He would need a watch; now that he's taking his OWL's this year. Say, Arthur, think you could put some O.W.L. questions and answers on there?"

"That's cheating, Sirius," Remus muttered. "Not only would Harry get in trouble, but so would Serena for giving it to him."

"I mainly just wanted something that wouldn't break," Serena explained. "Well, now that there's a water repellent charm on the watch, he can swim with it on! The rest of him will get wet, but the watch won't…" Serena gasped and bit her lower lip. 'That _so _did not come out right!' She looked at the table to overt Sirius' inquisitive eye.

"That's true," said Sirius, "So, you and Harry planning on swimming on the lake then?"

Remus raised an eyebrow as he were about to take a sip of his wolfs bane potion. "What?"

"Er, what do you mean?" Serena asked coyly.

BTW—I have no idea if they're approaching the full moon or not but I decided to have him be drinking something for this certain part

"Well, James and Lily did it all the time," Sirius said casually. "Remember in our 7th year, Remus, when they sneaked out in the middle of the night wearing nothing but James invisibility cloak?"

Remus choked on his potion and sprayed it all over the place. Sirius clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Really nasty stuff, isn't, Remus?"

"It's not the potion!" Remus spat, wiping his mouth as Serena stared. Mr. Weasley paused from working on the watch. Though Remus looked pale, there were small pink hues on his cheeks. "Sirius—you—come on! James and Lily _never _did that!"

"They didn't?" Sirius asked, looking surprised. "Oh yeah, they didn't. That's right—I just asked James if they ever planned to do it before leaving Hogwarts…you know…have a bit of fun. I wonder if Harry,"

"Stop talking like that!" Remus grunted as he put both of his palms on Serena's ears. She looked up at Remus in surprise. Remus lowered his voice as he leaned to Sirius. "Harry's not going to go swim naked in the lake!"

"Yeah, it'd be kind of dangerous," said Sirius. "But he is James son, you know."

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"What're you talking about?" Serena asked.

"Nothing," said Remus quickly, his hands tightening over her ears. "What are you playing at? Saying something like that in front of Serena?"

Serena's eyes moved from Sirius to Remus as they argued. She could barely make out what they were saying.

"Relax, Remus," Sirius groaned. "Her ears aren't going to bleed. It's not like you're her father or anything."

"Well, maybe not," said Remus, "but you shouldn't say things like that around kids!"

"She's not a kid, Remus," said Sirius. "She's a teenager and so is Harry and he 'likes' her! I think they look good together, don't you? Harry knows how to pick them…I bet he gets that from James…"

"Serena," said Remus as he removed his hands from her ears, "you know, it's a really gorgeous day outside. Why don't you go for a walk or something?"

"Maybe a swim?" Sirius suggested as Remus shot him a glare.

"Yeah, okay," Serena shrugged, looking at them as if they were nuts. "I'll go shopping. You want anything?"

"I could do with a watch," Sirius said and Remus shook his head.

"No thanks," Remus groaned. "Go on now—outside!"

Serena flinched at his shout. "Yes, Dad," she mumbled as she stepped out the kitchen to her room. She sighed and shook her head. "I wonder what Sirius and Remus got all worked up about."

* * *

It was Harry's fifteenth birthday and he wished he could be anywhere else in the world besides Number 4 Privet Drive. He sat on his bed looking at his Hogwarts books and letters from friends. He was wondering was wondering what Voldemort was up to and he was wondering how Serena's visit with her old boyfriend went. He sort of wished Serena took him with her. He could get away from Privet Drive and maybe help her move. While he thought about this he heard his aunt calling him from downstairs.

"Get down here!" she shouted.

"Coming, Aunt Petunia," Harry moaned as he sauntered down the stairs to meet her. She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a tray of flowers and a hand shovel.

"Happy birthday," she muttered as she pushed them into his arms. "I want you to replace the old flowers in the front garden with these."

"What?" Harry gasped. What kind of present was this? He'd rather get another pair of Vernon's old socks. At least he'd find a use for them.

His Aunt Petunia glared at him. "Just do it. Then I want you to mow the grass."

Harry groaned and stepped outside with the flowers. He knelt down in the flower bed and began removing the old marigolds and orchids with new azaleas and petunias. He was grudging the work. He wanted to have a normal fifteenth birthday but he could never have those with the Dursleys. However, with his hands covered with dirt, he thought back to Herbology class and tried telling himself it wasn't too bad. He had already done this plenty of times. The hot sun actually felt good on the back of his neck. He felt like he could run a marathon. His skin began to tan nicely and he somehow wished Serena could see him now, except for the fact his hands were covered with dirt and he was sweating like a pig.

As he finished the last plant he heard some clear their throat. "Excuse me, is this where the Dursleys live?"

Harry turned around and squinted. Through the blazing sunlight stood an oriental man carrying a golfing bag, looking a bit confused with a piece of paper in hand. "This is Number 4 Privet Drive, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is," said Harry as he stood up to the dirt off his hands. He must've looked very shabby. "Sorry…I was working in the flower bed."

"Wow, nice lawn," the man smiled as he walked closer to him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Well, I'm here to see Vernon Dursley," the man told Harry. "Is he home?"

"Yeah, he is," Harry nodded. "I'll go get him."

"Thanks."

Harry kicked the dirt off his shoes and stepped inside. "Uncle Vernon!" he called. "Uncle Vernon!" When his uncle didn't come, Harry walked to the end of the entry way and poked his head in the den. "Uncle Vernon."

"What is it, boy?" his uncle demanded from behind his paper in

"There's someone at the door for you," Harry replied.

"What does he want?"

"Not sure," said Harry, "But I'm pretty sure it's a Japanese golfer."

"What?" his uncle gasped as he threw down the paper. "You sure?"

Harry shrugged. "Or he could be Korean…"

Vernon got up and walked up to the door with Harry right behind him. Harry had to see what this was all about. He hung behind to watch his uncle converse with the stranger.

"Yes?" Vernon asked.

"You're Vernon Dursley?" the oriental man inquired.

"I am," Vernon grunted. "Who are you?"

"My name's Kenji Tsukino," he answered and Harry took in a sharp intake of breath.

'Is he Serena's dad?' Harry thought, trying to act like he didn't hear anything.

"I'm Japanese," Kenji continued as he reached forward to shake Vernon's hand in a tight grip. His smile looked like a sneer as he leaned toward the bulky Vernon Dursley. "And I play golf!"

"Do you?" Vernon asked. "Well, that's nice…"

"I want to play a game of golf with you," said Kenji. "Now."

"Now?"

"That's what I said."

"What?" Vernon gasped. "You must be joking. Really…"

"I'm serious," Kenji told him. "Get your clubs and let's get this over with! Or are you scared?"

"I beg your pardon?" Vernon demanded. "No, of course not!"

"Do you play golf, sir?"

"Absolutely!" said Vernon, "fine, let's get going then—DUDLEY!"

"Yeah, Dad?" Dudley inquired as he entered the entry way.

"Get my golf clubs," he said.

"We're going to play golf?" Dudley asked, "but dad—I was going to meet Piers and Gordon—"

"Well, you're coming anyway," Vernon said firmly. "I need you to be my caddy."

"Oh, all right," Dudley moaned as he went upstairs, "I'll call Piers."

"Give me ten minutes," said Vernon, "Harry, why are you standing here for, boy? Get out there and finish planting those flowers for your aunt."

"I did," said Harry.

"Did you cut the grass?" Vernon demanded.

"No, not yet," Harry answered.

"Well get out there!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled as he went to the door. Then Kenji Tsuknino grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey," said Kenji, "how long have you been out there?"

Harry shrugged, "about half an hour…"

"You don't look very well," said Kenji.

"I'm fine," said Harry, surprised.

Kenji cleared his throat and looked at Vernon. "This is your nephew, right?"

"So?" said Vernon.

"Looking kind of skinny—how old is he?"

"I just turned 15, today," said Harry proudly, watching his uncle's face become red.

"Today's your birthday?" Kenji asked.

"Yes sir," Harry answered.

"Well, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, "I well, better get the lawn mower and…"

"No, hold on," Kenji said. "Forget the grass. It looks trimmed enough to me. You can be my caddy."

"Your what?" Harry inquired.

"Hey!" Vernon roared. "You can't come in here and just,"

"Well, I would need a caddy, won't I?" Kenji demanded. "Or will you be having your son caddy for both of us? That is if you don't mind, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "not at all…let me change first."

"You're not changing!" Vernon exclaimed, blocking Harry's path. "You get out there and mow the lawn!"

"It's your nephew's birthday," said Kenji, "I think he deserves a break."

"I didn't ask you!" Vernon howled.

"So?"

"Who are you to come to my house and start making these—commands?" Vernon asked.

"Well," Kenji looked at Harry, "he _is _dating my daughter."

"What?" Harry and Vernon said together.

"Yes," Kenji continued, "I'm Serena's dad. She told me all about you, Harry…you and your uncle and his jokes."

"Waitaminute!" Vernon exclaimed, "You told this girl my Japanese golfing joke, didn't you?"

"I didn't know she was going to tell anyone about it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Here, Dad," said Dudley as he came down the stairs with Vernon's clubs. "Let's get this over with."

"Once Harry has a moment to change," said Kenji. "He's going to be my caddy."

"What? Wait a minute!" Dudley exclaimed, "Who are you?" He pointed at Kenji.

"Serena's dad," said Harry.

"Who's Serena?" Dudley demanded.

"My…girlfriend," Harry said, glancing up at Kenji who winked. Harry felt an odd tingle in him. It somehow felt nice to say that, even if it weren't true.

"You don't have a girlfriend!" Dudley exclaimed. "How can you have a girlfriend before me?"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged, "I guess it's my eyes…"

Kenji patted Harry's back. "Hurry on up, Harry. Get a visor or something to keep the sunlight out of your eyes. It's a hot day."

"You can't," Vernon began but Harry was already halfway up the stairs.

Harry laughed as he took a quick shower and changed into the nicest of his cousin's old clothes. He fitted a belt on the jeans tried to comb his unruly hair. He came back downstairs to see Vernon still trying to argue with Kenji. Vernon was in his golfing clothes.

"Ah, good," said Kenji, "ready, Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"You don't have a cap or anything?"

Harry shook his head. "It's okay."

"HE can't be going," Vernon began.

"Relax," said Kenji, "I'll be taking him. Come on, Harry."

Harry slit in the passenger seat of Kenji's rental car and grinned. "Thanks for getting me out of mowing the lawn." Harry said to Kenji. "I'm not Serena's boyfriend, though."

"I know," said Kenji, "I thought it would make a difference."

"So, Serena told you the joke?"

"She did," Kenji grunted, his eyes narrowing as they reached the roundabout. "It was the only way to talk us into going to England. I'm glad she told me, actually."

"Yeah, me too," said Harry. 'I probably wouldn't be seeing her if she didn't.'

"So, your Uncle works you this hard often?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Do they even feed you?" he inquired, glancing at his baggy clothes.

"Huh? Oh yeah," said Harry. "Sometimes, unless I'm in trouble. These aren't mine anyway. They used to belong to Dudley."

"Wait a minute," Kenji said slowly, "They starve you,"

"Well, they don't really starve me," said Harry.

"Work you like a dog and you have no clothes of your own?"

"Oh, I have my school clothes," said Harry. "My Hogwarts robes fit."

"Hmph," Kenji said. "So, you don't? How do they treat you, Harry? You do have your own room, don't you? They don't keep you in the garage or in a cupboard under the stairs?"

Harry laughed, "Well, actually they did."

"What!" Mr. Tsuknino exclaimed, looking at Harry and nearly colliding with another car. Harry had to grab the wheel to avoid a collision.

"Mr. Tsukino, be careful!" Harry exclaimed.

"They keep you in the garage?"

"No," said Harry, "the cupboard under the stairs, but that was only until I turned eleven."

"So for eleven years you lived in the cupboard under the stairs?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't really bother me."

"That must've been full of spiders!"

"It was, but I'm used to them."

"Oh, you would if you lived in a cupboard of them!" Kenji snarled. "I can't believe this. Why didn't Serena tell me about this instead of that stupid golfing joke?"

"I dunno," said Harry with a shrug. "Maybe she thought it would work better. Hey, where is Serena anyway?"

"Serena and Sammy are staying with some friends in London until we find a house," He answered.

"When did you get here?"

"Thursday evening," Kenji explained. "I wanted to play golf with your uncle as soon as I got here."

"You're going to hit him in the head with a nine iron, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"I'm thinking about it!"

Throughout the game of golf, Kenji smacked both Vernon and Dudley at least ten times with all his clubs. Each time he hurt Vernon or Dudley, he laughed and said, "Sorry, must be the _Japanese _in me!" Harry never expected to have so much fun on his fifteenth birthday. Standing in the hot sun didn't bother him. He loved it. To add to Vernon's rage, Kenji won and told Vernon he'd bring Harry to the house later. Harry didn't care when or if Mr. Tsukino was going to bring him back home.

"You know, Harry," said Kenji thoughtfully as they drove away from the golf course. "I like you and that's saying something."

"It is?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, I want to keep Serena from guys as long as possible," Kenji began. "She was seeing some guy back in Japan without us knowing."

"You mean Darien?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Oh, she told you about him?" Kenji inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "she told me."

"Well, the guy was all wrong for her," Kenji muttered. "Already in college with a job, I think four or five years older than she was. When she was gone he kept calling the house for her."

"He did?"

"Yeah," Kenji muttered. "And I told him to leave my daughter alone! And Serena had another boyfriend—well—not so much as a friend—but she had a friend that was a boy. Melvin I think his name was. Weird kid…really weird…but he ended up dating Molly I think…thank goodness."

Harry sighed, "And I think you don't want me to date Serena, do you?"

"I don't care if you do," Kenji replied, "and I scare myself by saying so. But you're a good boy and I'm sure you'll treat her right….won't you?" he gave him a threatening glare that caused Harry to sink back in his seat.

"Yes, yes sir," Harry nodded. "Of course I would."

"Good," said Kenji, "but don't you ask her out right away. Wait a couple of years or something. Just because I think you're okay doesn't mean I want you taking my daughter all over the place."

"Yeah, okay," said Harry. "I understand."

'Were could I go anyway if I'm still leaving with the Dursleys?' Harry thought gloomily.

"So, where's the mall in this place?" Kenji inquired.

"Er, mall?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Kenji said, "I was thinking you could probably use a new set of clothes that actually fit."

"Mr. Tsukino," said Harry, "you don't have to do that."

"If you ever going to start dating Serena," said Kenji, glancing at Harry's baggy jeans, "I don't want you picking her up looking like that."

* * *

Mina and Lita went with Mr. Weasley to the Ministry of Magic on Monday. They introduced themselves to some people in the departments and he told them about his work. Mr. Weasley took them to Mr. Diggory's office.

"Hello Amos," said Mr. Weasley as he shook Mr. Diggory's hand. "I brought the girls with me."

"What do you think of the Ministry of Magic?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"It's pretty cool," Mina answered as Lita tried to pull her eyes from a family photo on Mr. Diggory's desk. Cedric had a most handsome smile on his face as he stood between his parents. She'd never see him smile again. Lita swallowed and was finally able to look at Mr. Diggory.

"Hello," she whispered. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Diggory."

After speaking with Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley about their jobs and how long they were going to stay with Mr. Diggory, the girls explored what they could of the Ministry of Magic.

"I wonder where Bagman's hiding," said Mina, "and who the new head of Magical Sports and Games is."

"Wouldn't it be your Mom?" Lita asked.

"I'm not sure," Mina replied with a shrug, "she really hasn't said anything about it."

They passed a corridor and looked a wooden door at the end. "I wonder what's down there," said Lita.

"Wanna check it out?" Mina asked, "Nothing else for us to do."

They started to approach the door and someone grabbed them from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Just…looking!" Lita exclaimed.

"Ah, I see," said the security wizard in an unconvinced voice, "you can't go in there."

"Why not?" Mina demanded, "We weren't going to do anything."

"That's the department of mysteries," the security wizard muttered, "so let's keep it that way? Move along to the entrance and just stay there."

They waited for six boring hours watching ministry workers move from one department to the next. Mina wanted to borrow the security wizard's copy of _The Quibbler. _As Lita yawned for the thirtieth time, Mr. Diggory approached them.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes!" the girls chimed as they bounded to their feet.

"How're we getting there, Mr. Diggory?" Mina questioned.

"Floo powder," he answered as he led them to the fireplaces.

"Oh," Mina sighed, exchanging glances with Lita.

They threw in their handful of floo powder, shouted their destination and landed in the nice and comfortable living room of the Diggory's. As Lita stood up in front of the fireplace, looking around, Mina came shooting out and knocking her down again.

"Gah!" Lita cried.

"Sorry, Lita," Mina said softly. "Um, we'd better get out of the way before Mr. Diggory gets here."

"Right," said Lita and they quickly got to their feet and away from the fireplace. "Mrs. Diggory?"

"Oh, hello girls!" Mrs. Diggory's voice came from down the hall. "I have just been getting your bedroom ready. Would you like to put your things in and I'll show you around?"

"Sure," said Mina as they followed Mrs. Diggory. The furniture looked very comfortable and simple. There were family portraits around. It was strange to walk in Cedric's home and not see him there. Lita was expecting him to be walking out to meet them any minute.

"You two can sleep here," Mrs. Diggory said, opening a door and walking into a nice bedroom with a double bed. "My parents use this room when they come and visit."

"It's nice," said Lita, putting her suitcase on the bed.

"Come," Mrs. Diggory stated, "I'll show you around."

The next room she showed them—and neither were too surprised—was Cedric's. It looked untouched, perhaps the same way when he left for Hogwarts last year. There were portraits of professional Quidditch teams on the walls along with a few magical beats like unicorns and phoenixes. They could understand why there were no dragons on the walls. Cedric's Hogwarts hung on the wall over his bed, his prefect badge shining brightly. Lita walked in closer to examine something on his headboard.

"What's this?" she inquired.

"Oh, it's a book of wizard justice," said Mrs. Diggory, "Cedric wanted to be a Defense Attorney."

"He did?" Mina asked in surprise. "I didn't know that!"

"I always thought he'd do what Mr. Diggory does," said Lita, "but I think Defense Attorney does fit him. He was always so fair…and just. He would've been great."

"Yes," Mrs. Diggory said fondly. "He would."

There was a moment of silence as the three women stood in the room. Lita felt really strange and wondered if making a memorial to Cedric was a good idea. She wasn't sure if she could take it.

"Well," said Mrs. Diggory as she walked out of the room, the girls taking a sad glance behind them as they followed her, "let me continue showing you around and then we can eat supper. Was Amos on his way?"

"Yeah," Lita answered. "Right behind—oh—hi!"

Mr. Diggory was walking down the hall with is briefcase.

"Someone needed help with a house elf issue at the last minute," he explained. "Well, did you see the place?"

"Yes," his wife answered. "I just finished them showing Cedric's room."

"Oh, good," said Amos. "Well, then make yourselves at home."

They finished the tour and had dinner. "After dinner girls," Mrs. Diggory said, "I can show you some of Cedric's old treasures. Do you have something to put all of it on? A bulletin board of some kind?"

"Er, uh, no," Lita said guiltily. This was _her _idea, why didn't she get something?

"That's all right," said Mrs. Diggory, "I'm sure I've got something here you can use."

"Thanks, Mrs. Diggory," said Lita.

"There were some places down in Cornwall Cedric liked to see," said Mrs. Diggory, "we can go down there tomorrow. You can see his….grave."

"What?" Lita and Mina gasped.

"Cedric was buried in Cornwall?" Mina questioned softly. "How come?"

"He always loved Cornwall," Mrs. Diggory said sadly. "I'm sure…that's where...he wanted to be."

"Pamela," said Mr. Diggory, "are you sure you want to show them Ced's grave this…early?"

"Well," said Mrs. Diggory, "I thought they would like to see it."

"We don't really mind," said Mina. "I like Cornwall too. Were exactly did you bury Cedric?"

"Land's End," Mrs. Diggory answered.

"Right there on the peninsula?" Mina asked.

Mr. Diggory nodded. "Ced loved that place, with all the stones. You know, those stones are actually graves of great wizards and witches."

"What stones?" Lita inquired, confused.

"Remember when we went to Stonehenge, Lita?" Mina asked her.

"Yeah."

"There are a bunch of stones kind of like it at Land's End," Mina explained, "mostly stone circles, the Boscawen-un, the merry maidens. No one knew what they were there for. I guess what Mr. Diggory and Mrs. Diggory are trying to say is that those stones are actually graves of wizards and witches…to keep muggles from detecting them, right?" she asked as she looked at Mr. Diggory who nodded.

"Yes, muggles just think they're rocks," he said. "They don't know that it's an ancient magical cemetery."

"Wow," Mina breathed, "sounds amazing!"

"You really want to go?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said. "Don't you, Lita?"

"Yeah, of course," Lita nodded. "I was wondering if there was a graveyard for…witches and wizards…"

After dinner, Mrs. Diggory got a large piece of card stock for the girls to get started on the collage. She placed out pictures and Cedric's treasures.

"Aww, Cedric's first broom," Mrs. Diggory whispered as she picked up a broom somewhat larger than her arm. "He was only four when he got it…"

"That'd explain why he was such a good quidditch player," said Mina, "and made Captain and everything…too bad…I never got to see him play."

She cleared her throat and looked at Lita who was sorting through the photos. Mrs. Diggory pulled out a few more things and stood up. "Well, I'll you to it. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mrs. Diggory," Mina said, watching her walk out.

"Hey," said Lita, "here's one of him on the broom! See?"

Mina took the picture and smiled. "Oh, he looks so cute!"

The four year old Cedric was pulling himself onto his broomstick and hovering in the air, his feet barely touching the ground. His big eyes twinkled and his mouth was split into a happy smile. Mina found herself close to tears.

"Oh, I can't look at it anymore!" she closed her eyes and handed it back to Lita, "take it, Lita! Quick!"

"Should we not use that one?" Lita inquired as she took it back. "I kind of like it…oh…he just fell down…"

"I just can't believe it," Mina said as she wiped her eyes. "We didn't know him long enough but still…he was our friend. He'd be graduating from Hogwarts this year—if—if it didn't happen you know? I don't know how I'm going to walk into the Hufflepuff Common Room."

"Yeah," Lita sighed, "It'll be hard. But…this way…part of him will still be part of Hufflepuff House. Everyone will see him there. I know it's not the same, but remember what Professor Dumbledore said? 'Remember Cedric Diggory.' Well, I'm going to make sure we do."

* * *

"What d'you mean, I'm not brave in bed?" Harry demanded his fat cousin, puzzled. "What—am I supposed to be afraid of pillows or something?"

"I heard you last night," said Dudley. "Talking in your sleep. _Moaning."_

"You talk in your sleep too," Harry muttered, "but I'm not going to repeat it."

"'Don't kill Cedric!'" Dudley yelled. "'Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?"

"You're lying," said Harry dryly.

"'Sailor Moon, look out! Don't do it!'" Dudley laughed. "Why were you dreaming about Sailor Moon for?"

"Shut up," Harry hissed, tightening his hands. He wasn't going to listen to Dudley talk about Cedric and Sailor Moon this way to him. Harry's heart gave a strange beat.

"'Dad, help me Dad! He's going to kill me!"

"Shut up!" Harry snarled.

"'Sailor Moon, get out of here! He'll kill you! He'll kill all of us! Mum, Dad, come and help me! Please! He's going to—' don't you point that thing at me!" He backed up as Harry cornered him with is wand. Harry felt the rage consume him. Though it was nearly nine-thirty in the evening he felt so hot. He felt as if he were on fire.

"Don't ever talk about that again," Harry said, a low growl escaping his mouth. "D'you understand me?"

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"I said, _do you understand me?" _Harry repeated, coming closer.

_"Point it somewhere else!" _Dudley cried and then gasped, staring at Harry. "What the—what's the matter with your eyes!"

Harry didn't know or care what Dudley meant by that. Harry didn't realize his bright green eyes were changing to fiery orange. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Then his cousin let out another gasp. The heat inside him subsided. It got very cold and dark. No, it couldn't be? They were all the way in dementors, weren't they? He suddenly wished Sailor Moon were here to protect him. If the dementors were here in Little Whinging and Harry would have to use magic. He could risk his magical education. He could seeing Serena ever again.

* * *

"I wonder how Harry is," Serena said, "when is Dumbledore gonna let us tail him like the others?" 

"I know what you mean," Raye agreed as they were washing windows. "I'm sick of cleaning."

"Harry can't know we're watching him," said Ami. "There's only one invisibility cloak. Dumbledore will let us help Harry too, once Mr. Weasley is finished putting those invisibility boosters on our communicators."

"I think we should at least break the shifts up some," Lydia stated. "I really don't expect Mundungus to sit there watching Harry all day."

"What makes you say that?" Serena asked nervously. "You, you don't' think he'll leave before his shift, do you?"

"Lucky guess," said Lydia, "but he seems kinda dodgy, even if he's hilarious."

"Yeah, Lydia's got a point," Hermione nodded. "But I don't really think he'll leave early. They're not supposed to do that. Dumbledore would be furious and Harry would be left unable to defend himself if something happens."

"No, don't say that!" Serena squealed. "Don't!"

When they finished cleaning the windows, they heard shouts coming downstairs and they went down to investigate. Dumbledore was yelling at Mundungus Fletcher.

"What the?" Serena inquired, "What's Mundungus doing here?"

"Harry could've gotten hurt!" Dumbledore shouted, looking completely like a total person. Hermione gasped.

"I haven't seen Professor Dumbledore that angry since my third year!" she said.

"What's going on?" Serena demanded, running down the stairs.

"Inside the kitchen," Dumbledore muttered, opening the door and shoving Mundungus in. He looked at the four sailor scouts, "you too, get in. Hermione, back upstairs."

"Y-yes, Professor," Hermione whispered as she did what she was told. The four girls followed Dumbledore and Mundungus into the kitchen. Sirius and Lupin got to their feet, looking concerned.

"What happened, Professor?" Raye asked.

"Mundungus left his shift before he was supposed to," Dumbledore answered, glaring at Mundungus.

"I—I dunt believe it!" Lydia stammered, "I mean, I knew ye were a bit dodgy but I didn't actually expect…"

"What were you thinking?" Serena demanded, rounding onto Mundungus. "Why did you leave?"

"Well, I wanted to see someone about some cauldrons and," Mundungus began.

"What?" Raye gasped. "You left Harry to see someone about some cauldrons? I think Harry's safety is more important than a bunch of cauldrons!"

"Mr. Fletcher, why would you do such a thing?" Ami interrogated.

"Well, they fell from someone's broom. Very good opportunity."

"They were stolen?" Ami cried.

"I can't beleive you!" Serena shouted at Mundungus. "How could you? Leaving Harry alone like that? What's the matter with you?"

"I-I" Mundungus mumbled.

"Professor Dumbledor, why didn't you let us watch Harry today?" Serena asked her Headmaster in a hurt voice. "We wouldn't have left him! Not for anything!" 

"I know you wouldn't, Serena," Dumbledore sighed. "This is also my fault."

"Is Harry all right?" Serena questioned. "What happened?"

"Figgy said something about dementors," said Mundungus.

"Dementors?" Lupin questioned, raising an eyebrow as he came closer. "In Surrey? How?"

"We don't know," Dumbledore said. "Maybe Voldemort sent them."

"But—I thought—he didn't know where Harry was!" Serena cried.

"We don't know for sure, Serena," said Dumbledore.

"They didn't hurt Harry, did they?" Lydia asked. "Was Harry able to get away? Would it be too late for us to…go after him?"

"I'm worried," Serena mumbled.

"It's all right," said Lupin in a calm but firm voice, "I taught Harry the Patronus charm. He can conjure it pretty well."

"And he did," said Dumbledore, "he could be facing expulsion. I have to try to sort it out with the ministry before they destroy his wand."

"They'll actually _destroy _his wand?" Serena inquired. "But—but they _can't!"_

"If I can get to the ministry in time I can top it," Dumbledore said. "Sirius, send an owl to Harry—tell him not to leave his uncle and aunt's house. " He looked at the sailor scouts. "You four—I need you to get to Little Whinging right away and search for any dementors floating about."

"Should we take the outers with us?" Ami questioned.

"Yes, very well," he said.

"Yes," said Serena with a nod. "We're on our way."

* * *

The sailor soldiers walked around the streets of Little Whinging, searching for the Dementors. "See anything?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You'll feel them before you hear them," Sailor Mars stated. "They must've left when Harry used his Patronus."

"What exactly are these creatures?" Sailor Saturn asked. "These…dementors?"

"They're the guards of the prison, Azkaban," Sailor Rainbow answered.

"I'm picking up strange activity," Sailor Mercury stated, typing away at her computer, "approximately ten minutes from here. It must be the dementors."

"Let's follow them," Sailor Rainbow stated, "before we loose 'em."

They followed the signal and they felt cold as they approached ten dementors. They were still floating around the village, searching for unfortunate muggles that may be walking about.

"It's them!" Sailor Mercury said. "We've got to stop them!"

The dementors glided around, heading for the scouts when their sensed their presence. The girls backed up in shock. They had fought many things before but they didn't expect dementors to be so creepy: flying, half-rotten corpses in cloaks that fed on their emotions. They couldn't seem to fight and frightening memories filled their heads. The destruction of the Moon Kingdom, fighting the Negaverse again, Sailor Moon watching all of her scouts dying before her eyes. It was so vivid, when the Gloom and Doom girls killed the scouts. It was Sailor Moon's worst memory. Sailor Saturn watched curiously.

"Sailor Moon, what's happening to you?" she asked.

Sailor Moon sank to her knees, clutching her head. "No! No!"

_"You're never going to get away with this, do you hear? But I want you to bring Jupiter back! No! Now Mercury is gone too! Everyone is gone!"_

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus gasped. "Are you all right?"

"Noooo!"

"They're making us…remember all of our sad memories," Raye said, shaking her head. "We've got to stop 'em! Ah!"

_She was back in Moody's office. Crouch was standing in front of her. She was going to die. "You're too viligiant for your own good." _

_She was rolling around in the trunk, trying to break free, trying to get the real Moody to wake up. She was so scared. She thought she was too late. She thought she was going to die._

"Stop him," Sailor Mars muttered. "Stop him!"

Sailor Rainbow backed up, trying to keep on to her happy memories. But it was harder than she expected. She was fighting Fiore and the Kisenian Blossom. She was so afraid that Kisenian would win. Fiore was going to kill Sailor Moon, drain her of all her energy.

_"__You can wail all you want, but my followers won't give up until I tell them! __Have you ever had people look down on you for no good reason? Well, have you?"_

She was saying goodbye to Fiore. She thought she'd never see him again. Something was pulling her away from him.

_"I'm not ready to leave ye yet! Let me stay!"_

"Fiore…" Sailor Rainbow mumbled, "Fiore!"

Sailor was remembering the time her parents were getting a divorce. _"No, you can't do this! If you really love me, you'll stay together! Mommy…Daddy!"_

"No," Sailor Mercury whispered. "This can't be happening…I've got to think of something happy…but…but I can't! Girls, we've got to run!"

The girls stumbled back and the dementors came closer to them. Sailor Mars tried to focus on something happy as she brought out seven ofuda scrolls.

_I was dancing with Draco Malfoy. He kissed me. He can be a good wizard. He doesn't have to be a Death Eater._

"I call on the power of Mars…fire ball charge!" Sailor Mars hollered, tossing the ofuda scrolls at the dementors.

The dementors froze momentarily. Sailor Mars and the other scouts tried to get Sailor Moon to stand up and use her rod on them.

"Sailor Moon, get up!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. "My scrolls won't hold them off for much longer!"

Sailor Moon let out a sob, still lost in her painful memories. "Harry…you have to run! Get out of here!"

Trying to shake the sad and painful memories from her head, Sailor Rainbow summoned her rainbow coins. She thought back to the time Ireland won the Quidditch World Cup. "RAINBOW BLUE BLASTER!"

The blue energy blast went through one of the dementors and blue light shined out of it. The dementor exploded and its cloak fell onto the ground.

"One...down," she said weakly.

Sailor Saturn looked around, watching the girls cower and mutter things under their breath.

"No, the Heart Snatchers," Neptune muttered, "Misstress9, she must be stopped. Oh!"

"Neptune!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

A dementor floated down to Sailor Moon and grasped her by her neck. It pulled down its hood and Sailor Saturn saw the lipless mouth about to kiss Sailor Moon and suck out her soul.

"No!" Sailor Saturn yelled. "Get back, you! KISS OF DEATH!"

(AN: Yes, I know, not a real attack but as she's the sailor scout of death, decided to give her some new attacks! Let's just say it was the wand she got.)

She slashed the air with her glaive, sending a powerful purple blast to the dementor. It fell apart and Sailor Saturn ran to the rest of the dementors as they continued to take away the souls of the other scouts. For some reason or another, the dementors had no effect on her. She, in away, were like the dementors and could not be harmed.

"I command you to leave!" Sailor Saturn yelled. "Go back to the void from whence you came!"

The dementors began to glide around her and suck her energy. She heard the dull rattling of their breath but nothing was happening.

"Whatever you're trying to do to me," Sailor Saturn hissed, slicing a dementor in half, "It is not working! I, Sailor Saturn, the soldier of death and destruction, command you to leave!"

Again, the dementors attempted to suck away her life-force. They sensed something strange coming from Sailor Saturn. She was dead, but alive. Why was she so powerful?

"SILENT DEATH BLOW!" she twirled glaive above her head and pointed it at the dementors. A huge blast of energy smashed into the dementors, not making a single noise. The bright violet light escaped their mouths and sightless eyes and their cloaks fell to the ground. Sailor Saturn let out a sigh of triumph as she placed her glaive on he ground.

"Sailor…Saturn?"

"Yes?" she turned. "Are you all right?"

"How were you able to stop them?" Sailor Mars asked weakly, trying to push herself up. "They made us all pass out—we remembered bad things but—you stopped them."

"I don't know," said Sailor Saturn, looking down at their remains. "They had no effect on me. I guess because—I'm not much different from what they are. You can't suck out the soul of death—because I really have no soul."

"I still don't understand," said Sailor Mars, "but you were able to stop them. I mean…if they're not dead, how could you destroy them?"

"Everything dies," said Sailor Saturn softly, "when they meet the end of my glaive. There is no escaping it. Everything must die sometime or another."

Sailor Saturn approached the other scouts and knelt by them. "Are you all okay?"

"Those things," Sailor Mercury mumbled, "too many. I don't think we could've handled them."

"Sailor Moon is still unconscious," Sailor Rainbow stated, "I think they affected her the most."

"Of course," Sailor Pluto said, "she is the Moon Princess…she holds the Moon Crystal. They must've been attracted to it."

"We ought to get back to Headquarters," Sailor Mars said. "And tell the others what happed."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley busied herself with getting chocolate for the girls. Serena was very quiet and wasn't eating her chocolate frog. Lupin watched her from across the table, trying to tell her to eat it. Trista explained to the Order what happened.

"They drained us," she said, "but they had no effect on Sailor Saturn. She drove them away—infact—she even destroyed them."

"What?" Mr. Weasley inquired. "I never heard of dementors actually being destroyed. They can only be driven away with a Patronus."

"I was too surprised," said Hotaru, "but I suppose it is because my glaive."

"Well, I destroyed one too," said Lydia, "maybe it's because we're Sailor Scouts. But—I was really weak and everything. We were all scared but ye was still able to fight. They couldn't' suck out your soul."

"Is Harry going to be okay?" Serena inquired softly.

"We think so," said Tonks. "Dumbledore's talking it over with the ministry. Harry will have a hearing about what happened tonight."

"If it's all right," said Raye, "can we go?"

"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley and the girls walked up to their rooms. Ami sat on her bed, the cold feeling lingering in the pit of her stomach. Raye was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Hermione watched them from her bed, wondering what to say.

"Um, did you get enough chocolate?" she asked.

"I am really not hungry," Raye moaned.

"It helps though," said Hermione.

There was a knock on the door and Ron poked his head in. "Hey, Ami? Are you all right?"

Ami looked up. "Yeah, I think so."

"You want anything?" he asked. "Want to play a game of chess or something?"

Ami shook her head. "No thanks, Ron."

"Oh, well," Ron said awkwardly, "all right then. Goodnight."

He shut the door and walked away. Ami sighed and put her head on her pillow. "Actually, Hermione," she said quietly, "could you get us some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Cedric," Lita whispered as she approached his grave. "I'll never forget you. Dumbledore wanted us to all remember you and I'll promise I'll remember you."

Mina placed her hand on her shoulder and they looked at his grave. "He died too soon," she said. "He had his whole life ahead of him."

Mina sighed. "I sense something out here. Do you?"

"Yeah," Lita said as she looked around, "I guess it's just the magic in this place. Many great wizards are buried here."

"Ced-senpai was one of them," said Mina, "He was great and fair and just. He deserved to be buried here as well as anyone else. I can see why he loved this place…it's so beautiful here."

"I know," Lita mumbled. "But…why did he have to die so early? Ced-senpai, was just kid. He had his whole life ahead of him!"

They continued to look at the grave in silence, feeling emotions of remorse, guilt and sorrow. How many more will become victims under Lord Voldemort? When was the Minister of Magic going to do something about it?

**To Be Continued**


	5. The Love Letter in the Writing Desk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon but I love them heaps!

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 5

The Love Letter in the Writing Desk

After getting his finger nearly bitten off from Hedwig, Ron wailed at Ami to bandage it. "Hedwig's never acted like that before!" he muttered as she cleansed the wound with soap and water in the bathroom. "I keep hurting myself enough as it is and it takes forever for the cuts to heal!"

"It's probably your immune system," Ami stated, shutting off the water. "You need to take care of yourself, Ron."

"I am," Ron told her. "I'm doing everything you tell me. I drink more water, take more vitamin C…" He winced as she started dabbing his cut with a cotton pad dampened with alcohol.

"Sorry, Ron," she whispered, "We don't want it to get infected."

"You're right, we don't." he said. He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject, "Hey, what's it like being a sailor scout?"

"Huh?" she nearly dropped the cotton pad. "Sailor Scout? What do you mean?"

"Well, Dumbledore told us about that," said Ron, "when we got here. He said the six of you were the scouts that saved Harry and helped the riot at the world cup last year and all that stuff. He told us so we wouldn't be shocked when you got back. But that's all he really let us know what's going on in the Order." He said with a frown. "I wasn't really surprised when they said you were a sailor scout. I mean, Harry said Sailor Mercury was the one who took care of him. That had to be you."

"Yeah, that was me," Ami said softly.

"Well, what's it like?" Ron asked excitedly. "Being a scout I mean. I bet it's cool."

Ami sighed. "It's…interesting. I learn a lot about myself."

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "Probably do. That's the kind of stuff I want to do."

"What?"

"Well, doing adventures like that," he smiled, "catching Dark Wizards, fighting them and stuff. I wanna be an Auror. It's closest thing to being a superhero like the Sailor Scouts. I bet you guys get a thrill out of it, huh?"

Ami swallowed. Fighting the dementors wasn't a thrill at all. It was awful. It wasn't easy being a sailor soldier. You had to give up a lot of things. Fight a lot of battles. Watch a lot of people get her. Ami paused from cleaning Ron's cut as she thought it over in her mind.

"Ami?" Ron inquired. "Oi! You okay?"

Ami blinked and looked to him. "What?"

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Why didn't you answer me?"

Ami shook her head and went back to cleaning his cut with the alcohol dampened cotton pad. "Being a sailor scout has its moments, good and bad."

"Yeah, I'm sure you fight a lot," said Ron, "still, it's good. I'm glad you were there with Harry. It would've been hell for him if he had to endure that alone. You-Know-Who could've killed him."

Ami smiled sadly and reached in her first aid kit for a Band-Aid. "Yes, we came right in time. Good thing he wasn't too hurt."

"Well, you took care of that, didn't you?" Ron asked, grinning at her admiringly. Ami blushed slightly. Why was Ron the only boy that grinned at her that certain way? And how come she always blushed when he did it?' "Well, I'm glad you're here, Ami."

"You are?"

"Of course I am!" he laughed. "I wouldn't want anyone else bandaging my finger. You seem to know what you're doing."

Ami blushed even deeper. She finished bandaging his finger and stepped back. "There, all done."

"Wow," he looked at his finger and bended it to test if he could still move it. "Great. You're so good and fixing cuts and things, Ami."

"Yes," Ami whispered, "These kinds of wounds are easy to fix, Ron."

Ron noticed that sad expression in her face as she put the first aid items back in her box. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "Hey, are you all right, Ami?"

Ami didn't answer. She closed her first aid kit and turned to him. "Take care of your cut and keep it clean. Okay?"

"Oh—okay," Ron mumbled. "Yeah."

She walked away and Ron looked at his hand, replaying in his mind what Ami just said to him. _"These kinds of wounds are easy to fix, Ron." _What did Ami mean by _these _kinds of wounds? What other wounds were difficult to fix?

* * *

"DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Harry shouted at his stupid fat cousin after he had hit Harry in the side of the head. "WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!" Harry searched the ground for his wand. He could feel more than one dementor in the area. A million thoughts, none of them really happy, were going on his mind. What were dementors doing in Little Whinging? Why couldn't Dudley just listen to him for a minute? Why did he have to live with his horrible aunt and uncle and a cousin like Dudley? He was trying to think of a happy thought to prepare himself, but he was too angry to think of anything.

"Lumos!" said Harry and his wand lit up. He grabbed it from the ground and got to his feet. As he turned around, he felt an awful lurch in his stomach when he saw the dementor gliding toward him.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Nothing happened. Harry tried again. He took on about a hundred dementors back in his third year, why couldn't he handle just one? He tried to concentrate on a thought. He couldn't find anything. No happy memory. Nothing to look forward too. He heard a cold laugh as the dementor took him by the throat. Then an angry, outraged voice. He could picture it happening all over again, so clearly in his head.

_"You…how dare you stand in my way!" Voldemort roared. "No one…stands in the way of Lord Voldemort. NO ONE!"_

Sailor Moon had come so close to death, all because of him. But she didn't die. It didn't happen that way. Sailor Moon—Serena—she saved his life. Then he saw dozens Serena's faces, destroying the picture of what happened just a couple of months ago. Suddenly his mind wasn't filled with one memory, but all his memories with Serena and the ones he hoped to make. He was dancing with Serena. They were walking around Hogwarts holding hands. They were hugging in the greenhouse. Serena's face was just an inch away from Harry's, her deep blue eyes closing. Harry had never felt so happy. Harry could've used any happy memory, anything but only one thing, one person entered his mind. _Serena…_

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _A shiny silver stag charged out of his wand to the dementor. The dementor soared away. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Serena, Sailor Moon, had saved his life once again.

Harry woke up a few days later after the incident, massaging his head. He had been dreaming about what happened on Monday night nonstop. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because dementors don't usually patrol small villages. Maybe it was because he nearly got expelled. Or, Harry thought, maybe he thought of his memories of Serena and wondered when he'd see her again. Her dad came to play golf with Vernon Dursley. Why didn't Serena come along? Was he going to have to wait until he saw her on the Hogwarts Express so he could speak with her again?

Harry got out of bed and stretched. He went to his window and looked out. How come Hedwig hadn't returned yet?

* * *

"What's the plan?" Serena interrogated the Order at breakfast. "Are we going to just leave Harry there and make him vulnerable to anther dementor attack or are you going to let us watch him? "

"I can tell he must be upset," said Ami, "when he sent his owl to Hermione and Ron, they both received very bad bites."

"What should we tell him?" Lydia inquired.

"Nothing," said Lupin.

"What?"

"We will be coming to collect him today," said Dedalus Diggle with a smile.

"Finally!" Serena exclaimed. "So, we're coming too, right?"

"No," said Moody.

"What?" Serena demanded. "Why not? Harry knows me!"

"Serena," Lupin said softly, "we are his Advance Guard. Don't worry, we'll make sure Harry gets here safe. What you can do is make sure he feels welcome when he gets here."

"Like clean his room?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't he sharing with Ron? Ron can do that…"

"Sorry, Serena," said Sirius, "I'm sure Harry would rather have you come for him too but this is what Dumbledore told us. I'd come get him myself if I could…"

Serena sighed and hung her head in defeat. "All right then. I'll…get some food for Hedwig or something."

Serena couldn't believe Dumbledore didn't let her go be with Harry again. Was it because she was young? Was it because she brought her brother along and Dumbledore didn't want him questioning where she could be?

Serena did a lot to what she thought would make Harry feel welcome at number twelve Grimmauld Place. She got new sheets for his bed, curtains and even repainted the room. When she was all finished, she took a break by petting Hedwig.

"When is he going to get here?" Serena asked Hedwig, thinking as if the owl could answer her. "I miss him…"

Her stomach rumbled. She didn't eat much all day—which was new for her. Dinner was going to be in an hour and the meeting was about to start anyway. She groaned. Snape was going to give some report. She left the room and as she reached the stairs, she saw a familiar dark-haired boy walking up the stairs with Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry!" she gasped.

"Serena?"

Serena ran down the staircase as quickly as she could, trying not to fall and flatten Harry. "Oh, Harry!" Serena exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, nearly causing him to fall down the stairs. With one arm around Serena, Harry tightened his hand on the railing to keep his balance. He was glad to finally see Serena again but somehow wished it was on different circumstances. He didn't expect someone to be watching or that he'd feel awkward trying to hug her. Mrs. Weasley backed to the side.

"Harry—when I heard about the dementors—I told, I told Dumbledore he should've let watch over you!" Serena sobbed. "He wouldn't let us watch you until all our communicators got invisibility boosters installed—but—but I never would've left you, Harry! We even went to see if there were any left and,"

"Serena, keep your voice down," Mrs. Weasley muttered. "You don't want to wake up anything, do you?"

"But—Mr. Mizuno painted over that portrait of Mrs. Black," said Serena, pulling her tear-eyed face away from Harry's shoulder.

"What?" Harry mumbled.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, "anyway, the meeting's just started. You've got to get down."

"Oh, I'll be down in a minute," Serena said casually, waving her hand as she grasped Harry's with the other, "It's all right, Mrs. Weasley. I'll show Harry where he'll be sleeping."

Mrs. Weasley paused. "Oh, all right then." She turned back down the stairs. "Don't be late."

Serena pulled on Harry's hand as she went back up the stairs. She was talking quickly in a whisper. "I didn't know if we'd even be coming back! It was hard getting the other four scouts to come with us, my parents were going nuts at first. I had to tell my dad your uncle's golfing joke to talk him into it!"

"Yeah," said Harry, "Your dad came to the house last Saturday to play golf."

"He did?" Serena asked, "Really? He wasn't joking about it?"

"He even had me caddy for him," Harry added.

Serena laughed. "I wish I was there."

"Me too," said Harry. "So, um, have you talked with your old boyfriend then? What did he say?" He wasn't sure what made him ask her that. Why didn't he just ask her how she was doing first?

"He was busy," Serena muttered, "anyway, Harry, I'm so glad you're here! And you're safe!" When they reached the top of the stairs, she hugged him again. "OH, I was so worried!" She began to sob again as she squeezed his neck.

"It's all right, Serena," Harry gasped, trying to pull her arms from his neck so he could breathe. "I'm okay…I'm not hurt."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked tearfully. "Those dementors are horrible! I saw them…if it weren't for Sailor Saturn…I don't know what would've happened."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"It's a long story, Harry," Serena sighed. "I wish I had time to tell you. I'd rather be here and tell you. But I can't. I have to get down to the meeting."

"But Serena," said Harry but she pulled on his hand again and led him to a door. She pushed it open where Hermione was standing.

"Hermione, Harry's here!" Serena informed, grinning widely.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up and hugged him nearly as fiercely as Serena had done. Serena squealed excitedly.

"I'll see you at dinner, Harry," said Serena and she frowned as she left the room. She must rather just sit and talk with Harry than listen to Snape give some lousy report.

"Hey—hey—Serena!" Harry called after her. "Where's she going?"

"It's all right, Harry," Hermione told him, still hugging his neck. "She has to go to the meeting."

"What meeting?" Harry demanded. "What's going on?"

"It's because she's a scout," said Hermione.

"Hey, you know? That Serena's?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore told us about it. They're in the order—sort of—oh, how are you Harry?"

Serena yawned as she sat back in her seat. She could barely make out what Snape was telling them. It was nearly as boring as Potions class. Raye made sure she stayed awake but continuingly nudging her painfully in the ribs.

"Listen, Serena!" she hissed.

"Easy for you to say," Serena muttered, rubbing her sore ribs, "he's _your _Head of House."

Thinking she heard something, Serena looked at the ceiling and wondered what Harry and Ron were talking about. She was sure he was very furious with his two best friends right now. He must've been yelling his head off.

It was kind of like being in Potions except with the Slytherins and the cauldrons and all the interesting potion ingredients. Listening to a lecture given by their Potions master—even fi they weren't in class—was very irritating for the girls. They tried to be attentive however, asking questions, taking notes. The outers, mainly Hotaru and Trista were more interested in his report.

"Any idea and what the weapon could be, Severus?" Hotaru asked softly. She looked rather nervous.

Severus shook his head. "I don't even think the Dark Lord knows exactly. But I assume whatever it is—it's deadly."

Hotaru nodded. "Thank you."

Finally, Severus finished his report and the meeting ended. Serena got up. "I'll go get Harry and everyone," she announced and she sped out of the kitchen, nearly tripping over a load of Dungbombs. "What the? Oh, gross! Dungbombs!"

Kicking the Dungbombs out of the way, she hurried upstairs to Harry and Ron's room.

"Hey," she said, out of breath, "the meeting is over and we'll be having dinner in a minute."

"Okay," Harry sighed.

"Well, did you guys tell him about the order and everything?" Serena asked Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah," Hermione said softly, looking at Harry pensively. "We were just talking about the ministry."

"Oh, them," Serena snorted, "It's awful what they're saying about you…and me. I'm glad that Fudge didn't mention my name in there. Well, he didn't really know who I was, huh? He's still feeding the _Daily Prophet _garbage—that you and I planned the whole thing."

"I know," Harry said.

"We even got rid of Rita but the _Daily Prophet _is still publishing a bunch of crap!" Serena groaned.

"Rita?" Harry inquired. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Serena grinned and blushed a bit, "we gave Rita to a friend of mine back in Japan. She studies _bugs!" _

"Good," Harry said, "I don't want to see her again."

"So," Serena nodded at the painted walls. "You like your room? Dumbledore wouldn't let us come get you so I stayed to paint your room and stuff."

"Looks fine," said Harry, glancing at the red and gold walls. "Looks like the Gryffindor common room in a way."

"Well, this place is full of dark stuff," Serena muttered, "it really needed a change."

"Come on," said Ron, "I'm starving."

They stepped out of the room and went down the stairs. "Hey," said Serena, "who left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Um, me," Ginny said shyly. "I wanted to see if there was an Imperturbable Charm on the door."

"You didn't have to use Dungbombs," Serena muttered. "I tripped over them."

"Sorry," Ginny said.

"Why don't you tell us what Snape was talking about?" Fred inquired.

"Well," Serena said nervously, "I wasn't really listening? It's like being in Potions."

"Serena, come on!" George insisted, poking her in the back with his wand. He thought she was playing. "Tell us…we're of age you know…don't make us torture you with a tickle charm!"

Serena laughed. "Seriously!" she pushed the wand away. "I fell asleep once even—but I think Dung slept through the whole thing."

"I still don't buy it!" said George.

Serena turned to Harry as they reached the next floor. "Oh, Sirius will be thrilled to see you!"

"Sirius?" Harry blinked. "He's here?"

"You guys didn't tell him?" Serena asked, looking at Hermione and the others. They shrugged and she looked back at him. "This is Sirius' old house! He gave it to Dumbledore to use for the Order's Headquarters!"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Serena smiled. "He kept asking Dumbledore when he was going to let you come here. He thought you'd be safer here and I agree." She dropped her voice to an undertone as she brought her mouth to his ear. "He's also been asking funny questions about you and me."

"What?" Harry gasped, looking at her incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"We can talk about that later," Serena glanced behind her. She didn't want to discuss it in front of the others. Fred and George already teased her about it.

They entered the kitchen. Sirius looked up from the table with Mr. Weasley and Bill and saw his godson walking in with Serena. He grinned and looked down at their hands, expecting them to be interlocked. But Harry's hands were in his pockets and Serena's were folded behind her back as if they knew they were being watched. Harry pulled his hand out of his pocket and waved at Sirius.

"Sirius!" he said brightly.

Sirius got to his feet, took Harry by the hand and shook it vigorously. "Hello, Harry," he said and he put his arm around him. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, same here," Harry said.

"Is this Harry?" Trista asked Serena as she approached them.

"Yes," Serena answered and she turned to Harry. "Harry, this is Trista…" she put her hand by her mouth and hissed, "she's one of the other sailor scouts…Sailor Pluto."

"Oh, hello," Harry said and shook her hand. Trista looked at his face closely, taking in everything from his black untidy hair, the scar on his forehead and his green eyes.

'I've seen those eyes somewhere,' she thought, 'haven't I?'

"Come on, Harry," Sirius pulled him to the table. "Have a seat…have you met Mundungus?"

"He looks," Trista said softly to Serena, "I…"

"Underfed?" Serena guessed. "That's because of his aunt and uncle."

"I suppose," Trista whispered.

Harry met the Order members and the outer sailor scouts. They asked him some questions about Voldemort's return, when his parents were killed and he felt strange answering them. Then Serena's brother decided to open his big mouth.

"So, you're dating Serena, right?" he asked Harry.

"Sammy!" Serena hissed across from the table.

Sirius glanced up to see Harry's response, watching them curiously with a grin on his face.

"Um, well," Harry mumbled, "not really…"

"Is it time to eat yet?" Serena asked, looking around. The Weasley twins were walking in levitating their meal to the table.

"Fred—George—NO JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Serena screamed and dove under the table like as others skidded away. She heard the big pot of stew land on the table with a loud thud. She peeked over the edge of the table just in time to see a knife land a few inches to her left.

"Hey!" she shouted at the twins, getting to her feet. "You could kill someone, you know!"

"Sorry, Serena," George said, "please don't punish us…"

Sammy was laughing hard with his hands around his sides and rolling on the floor. Sammy glared at her brother. "Sammy, shut up! It's not funny!"

"Need a hand?" Lydia asked Mrs. Weasley through her giggles but Mrs. Weasley was too into yelling at her troublesome twins to notice.

Mrs. Weasley threw down a flagon of butterbeer and spilled most of it. Lydia looked around for a napkin to sop it up.

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy—"

Mrs. Weasley's voice broke off and she looked at Mr. Weasley nervously.

"Let's eat," said Bill, practically reading everybody's mind.

While Lupin and Bill were discussing Goblins, Tonks was showing Ginny and the other girls her different noses and Mundungus was telling the twins, Ron and Sammy about selling stolen toads, Harry turned to Serena.

"So, your boyfriend wasn't in when you called?"

"What?" Serena dropped her spoon into her bowl. "Oh, yeah, Darien. No. He wasn't in. On his way to work when I got there. Tonks bumped into him."

"She did?" Harry asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing since she didn't knew who Darien was," Serena explained.

"I suppose that's good," said Harry.

"Yeah," Serena said sheepishly, "I didn't really want to talk to him. I mean, well, I know it's important that I should." She sighed. "I could've called at his apartment more than once when I as there. I only went the one time, with Lydia." She glanced at Ldyia who was clamping her hand over her mouth from laughing so hard. "If Lydia hadn't come with me, I don't think I would've made it all the way to his apartment."

"Why?" Harry inquired. "You think he'd be mad at you?"

"Furious," Serena mumbled. "Or he might not care at all…I don't know if he does."

Harry looked at Sirius, who was talking with Lupin and then to Serena. "Well, I'm glad you're back anyway, Serena."

"You are?" Serena asked, her cheeks becoming pink.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Absolutely."

"I'm glad I'm back too," Serena smiled.

"So," Harry glanced at his godfather, making sure he wasn't watching Serena and Harry. "What is Sirius asking about you and me?"

"If we're dating," Serena replied softly, "what I think about you—if you're any different than other guys I know."

"My godfather's asking you that?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah," Serena said. "It's weird. And he's always bringing up stuff your parents used to do together—I don't think half of it's true—last week he was just telling Remus that your mom and dad went skinny"

"Anyone for pudding?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she pug rhubarb crumble and custard on the table.

"Oooh, me!" Serena said excitedly, forgetting everything she was talking to Harry about.

Harry decided to leave it at that and continued had three helpings of crumble and custard.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly," Sirius said as he pushed his empty plate forward and looked at his godson. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

"I did!" said Harry crossly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said they weren't allowed in the order so,"

"And they're quite right," Mrs. Weasley said, "you're too young."

"But Mrs. Weasley," said Serena softly, "I am…and so are the others."

"Yeah," said Raye. "Harry ought to know what this is about."

"You girls have your reasons for being in the order," Mrs. Weasley said. "Though I still don't agree with them."

"Since when did you have to be in the Order to ask questions?" Sirius inquired. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got a right to know what's been happen—"

"Hang on!" George interrupted loudly.

"How come Harry gets to have his questions answered?" Fred demanded.

"_We've _been trying to get stuff out of your for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" George exclaimed.

"_You're too young, you're not in the order!_ Harry's not even of age!_"_

"What're you yelling about?" Sammy inquired, confused.

"It's really none of your business," Serena muttered to him.

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," Sirius told the Wesley twins calmly. "That's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand—"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked her.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know," _Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

"If I can say something," Trista said softly. "If Harry knew that there was at least an Order of Pheonix and that Dumbledore had plans to tail him then he would've known what to do on Monday. I don't think he would've been by himself."

"Well, I," said Harry, "when Mundungus apparated my uncle thought I used magic and I just left!" I heard him disaparate and it startled me."

"Yes," Trista nodded, "Harry wouldn't have been startled if he _knew _it was Mundungus who disparated that day and not someone else."

"Now that the boy is here," added Mr. Mizuno, "we should at least tell him _something."_

"If Dumbledore wanted him to know," said Mrs. Weasley, "he would have told him!"

"What if Dumbledore expected you to fill him in though?" Lydia demanded. "With the part that _isn't _more than he needs to know? Surly you can do that!"

"And Harry has more right than most to—"

"he's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" Mrs. Weasley said. "He's only fifteen and"

"—And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," Sirius continued, "and more than some—"

"No one's denying what he's done!" Mrs. Weasley in a louder voice. "But he's still—"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either! He's not _James, _Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," Sirius muttered.

"I'm not sure you are!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry inquired.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are _not _your father, however much you might look like him!" Mrs. Wesley answered without looking at him. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Hey, wait a minute—Harry nearly got hurt because he didn't know what the hell was going on!" Serena shouted, slamming her fists on the table and causing her dessert bowl to wobble. "Had he been informed, like we've been trying to tell Dumbledore, maybe he wouldn't have his soul nearly sucked out by those dementors! What harm is there in telling him, Mrs. Weasley? You're acting as if he'll be in more danger if we tell him the truth!"

"He would be, Serena!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Whoa!" Sammy groaned, goggling at his sister. "Serena! What's all this about?"

"Be quite, Sammy!" Serena hissed. "You're not a wizard so this doesn't concern you! I only let you stay here because Mom and Dad wanted me to 'baby sit' you until they found a house!"

So?" Sammy exclaimed. "I'm staying here, aren't I? So I should know what this is all about!"

"I told you this is the headquarters for the Order of Phoenix and they're _supposed _to make sure nothing happens to Harry and that's probably more than enough you need to know!"

"But," said Sammy.

"Actually, Sammy," Mr. Weasley said to him, "It's probably better if you don't hear this. We don't know if you're a wizard yet and I don't want to have to modify your memory."

"Oh," Sammy flinched. He couldn't argue with someone from the ministry of magic, even though he wasn't sure exactly what it was all about. "Well, I hope you'll let me know when I get my letter because I'd hate it if my sister dragged me all the way here for nothing."

"Go to bed, Sammy," Serena said, pushing him in the back. He glared at his sister as he left the kitchen.

Serena put her hands on her hips and turned to Mrs. Weasley. "We're going to treat Harry like my brother, are we? Because it seems we've informed him more than Harry and Sammy's a _muggle_!"

"Harry's been taking newspapers out of bins trying to get some answers!" Raye exclaimed. "As his support, we're _obligated _to tell him something!"

"It's wrong to keep it all a secret," Ami said softly.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband. "Arthur! Arthur, back me up!"

After wiping his glasses and putting them back on Mr. Weasley found something to say. "Dumbledore know the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled to a certain extent now that he is staying at headquarters—"

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he like!"

"Personally," Lupin said softly, "I think it is better that Harry gets the facts—not all the facts, Molly but the general picture—from us, rather than a garbled version from…others."

Serena looked at Lupin and then to Mrs. Weasley. "He's right, you know!"

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning as she looked around the table, hoping that someone would side with her, "well...I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbldore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has got Harry's best interests at heart—"

"He's not your son," Sirius said softly.

"He's as good as," Mrs. Weasley hissed. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley sneered. "The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

"That wasn't his fault," Madame Indigo turned Molly. "He didn't know Peter was going to fake his death."

"Molly, you're not the only at this table that cares about Harry," Lupin said sharply. Sirius, _sit down."_

Sirius was in the middle of standing up when he sat back down. He looked like he was about to throw a fit.

"I think Harry ought to have a say in this," Lupin went on. "He's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's going on," said Harry.

"Very well," Mrs. Weasley groaned. "Ginny—Ron—Hermione—Fred—George—I want you out of this kitchen now."

The four Weasley kids and Hermione were highly upset.

"But we're of age!" the Weasley twins shouted in unison, shocking Hotaru.

"Oh, sorry, Hotaru," George mumbled.

"If Harry's allowed," Ron began, "why can't I?"

"Mum, I _want _to!" Ginny wailed.

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I absolutely—"

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley tiredly, "You can't stop Fred and George. They _are_ of age—"

"They're still at school," said Mrs. Weasley.

"But they're legal adults now," Mr. Weasley said, still tired.

"I—oh all right Fred and George can stay but Ron,"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" Ron barked, then added to Harry softly, "Won't you?"

Harry paused, "'course I will."

"Fine!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Fine! Ginny—BED!"

Muttering and stomping, the youngest Weasley child left the kitchen and went upstairs. She found Sammy telling the portrait of Dumbledore a joke.

"And so…hey, Ginny, they kicked you out too?" Sammy inquired, glancing up at her.

"Yeah," she frowned.

"I hope my parents find a house soon," Sammy muttered, "because I'm getting sick of this place." He turned to the portrait of Dumbledore, "but I'd still like to go to your school, Professor!"

* * *

"So got there yet?" George asked eagerly as he sat on the foot of Harry's bed.

"The weapon Sirius mentioned?" Harry inquired.

"Let slip, more like," said Fred. "We didn't hear about _that _on the old Extendables, did we?"

"What d'you reckon it is?" Harry asked.

"Could be anything," said Fred.

"But there can't be anything worse than the _Avada__ Kedavra _curse, can there? Ron inquired. "What's worse than death?"

"Maybe it's something that can kill loads of people at once," George suggested.

"Maybe it's some particularly painful way of killing people," Ron mumbled.

"He's got the Cruciatus Curse for causing pain," Harry said. "He doesn't need anything more efficient than that."

They wondered for a moment about whatever the moment could be and George spoke again.

"Hey—I hope it's not Hotaru," he said.

"Hotaru?" Harry asked. "What do you mean? Who's that?"

"She's one of the outer sailor scouts," Fred replied. "Really cute one with short black hair?"

"They fancy her," Ron told Harry.

"No more than you fancy Ami," George laughed, "little brother."

It was good thing it was dark so they couldn't see Ron blush.

"What makes you think he's after Hotaru?" Harry inquired, "He doesn't know the scouts are here, does he? I mean, he only saw the six come for me and he doesn't know who they really are."

"Yeah, it's a good thing You-Know-Who doesn't know Hotaru's here," George said, because she's the scout of death."

"What?" Harry sat up bolt right, staring at George. "Death? What do you mean?"

"We asked Serena and the others what kind of scout Hotaru was," George explained, "and that's what they said."

"Unbelievable."

"Well, it's true," added Fred. "She's got so much power she could destroy the whole planet! The scouts went to Surrey to see if any dementors were still around and the dementors had _no _effect on her!"

"How?" Harry asked.

"We don't know," George said. "She said they tried sucking the happiness out of her but it wouldn't work. Then she destroyed them."

"But you can't destroy dementors," Harry said, "you can only send them away with a Patronus."

"Yeah?" Fred said, "Say that to Hotaru. Even the other scouts were able to stop them. Their powers are plenty different from an ordinary witch's."

"Yeah, that's true," said Harry.

"Well, I don't think You-Know-Who is after Hotaru," said Fred. "He doesn't even know who she is. He doesn't know she's here."

"Yeah, you're right," said George, "but you didn't notice that look on her face when Sirius was talking about the weapon, did you?"

* * *

"That was some crazy stuff they told us last night, wasn't it?" Ron asked Ami as they were cleaning out a room.

"Yeah," Ami answered. "I suppose it was."

"What do you think the weapon is?"

"Not sure," she replied as she sprayed doxicide a curtain. "I'm not really sure Voldemort knows."

Ron flinched at the sound of his name. "What?"

"Yes," said Ami, "He is looking for a weapon but maybe he doesn't know what it is until he finds it."

"I suppose that makes sense," said Ron as he reached into a wardrobe and a set of robes attached itself around Ron's neck. He gasped in surprise and tried pulling it off him. "Ami!"

"Ron!" Ami dropped the spray of doxicide and ran to him. "Oh no!"

"Get—it—off!" he said with hardly any voice. He let out a grunt as the arm sleeves began to strangle him. Ami took a hold of the robes and pulled with all her might. The length of the robes went around Ami's wrists, preventing her from pulling it off Ron.

"Ron!" she cried. "Oh no! I can't get my arms free! Help!"

Hearing his daughter shout for help, Mr. Mizuno ran into the room. "What's going on in here? Ami?"

"Dad!" she cried. "These robes are choking Ron! It won't let me take them off!"

_"Experilumus!" _shouted Mr. Mizuno, pointing his wand at the life-threatening robes. They were thrown off Ron and Ami and he cut it into pieces with a severing charm, which he made disappear.

"Ron?" Ami said, bending down to him, "are you all right?"

Ron rubbed his neck and fought to breathe. Ami was worried she might have to do mouth to mouth.

"It might be best if your mother doesn't know about this," said Mr. Mizuno to Ami. "She'll go crazy."

"She would make me come right home," Ami mumbled.

"No!" Ron choked out. "Ami…can't…leave!"

Mr. Mizuno smiled. "Don't worry Ron. I wasn't going ot say anything."

"Ron, are you all right?" she asked hopefully.

Ron nodded, looking at Ami with his blue eyes all wide. Ami let out a sigh of relief.

"Just try to breathe slowly," said Ami, rubbing Ron's back softly though her dad was still in the room. He didn't seem to care.

"Be careful, Ron," Mr. Mizuno told him. "You don't know what would be lurking in all these corners."

Ron nodded again as Mr. Mizuno left the room. Ron looked at Ami.

"Could we…take a little break or something?" he asked.

"Of course," Ami said. "Oh that was so scary—I thought I was going to have to use mouth to mouth!"

Ron blinked. He somehow wouldn't have minded if Ami had used mouth to mouth—even if he would've been unconscious.

Following the incident with the killer robes, Ron was about to have another death experience. While Ami, Ron, Serena and Harry were cleaning the drawing room, Ami noticed that the writing desk was rattling. Curious, she went to open one of the drawers and found a rolled up scroll.

"I wonder what this is," she said as she picked it up and unraveled it.

"What' d you find, Ami?" Serena asked.

"Not sure," she replied, "It looks like…a letter?"

She let out a loud high pitched scream. Ron flinched.

"Ami—what's the matter?" he inquired, walking up to her.

"Ron, Ron how could you?" she demanded, rounding on him and brandishing the parchment.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

"How dare you write me a love letter!" she shouted.

Ron, like the others, were appalled. "Love letter? I didn't write you a love letter!"

"Then how do you explain it being in your handwriting?" she added with a sneer. "You even signed it!"

"Really, what does it say?" Serena asked excitedly.

"No, Serena!" Ami snapped, glaring at Serena and then to Ron. "Go on, explain yourself!"

"Ami, come on," Ron said, trying to be calm, "if I had written you a love letter, would I have left it in a drawing desk for _anyone _to find?"

"He's got a point," said Harry. "Maybe someone did it as a joke."

"Yeah, I bet it was Fred and George!" Ron said.

"How did they learn to write in your handwriting?" she demanded.

"I—I don't know!" Ron gasped desperately. "Honestly, Ami, I wouldn't just leave a letter like that lying around. I would give it to you in _person!"_

"IN PERSON?" Ami shouted. "Oh, Ron! That isn't funny!"

"Uh—by owl maybe?" Ron asked, shocked at how angry Ami was acting. It was a side that him nor Serena as ever seen before.

"Ami, calm down," Serena said.

"How can I calm down?" she demanded.

"It's just a love letter!" Serena said.

"Yeah—don't worry—just a love letter!" said Ron, nodding.

"But I'm scared to death of love letters! Ron, how _could _you!"

She threw the letter at him and eight hairy long legs sprouted from the sides of the parchment. Ron backed up and screamed. "SPIDER! Ami, get out of here!" he grabbed her arm and started to run for the door while Serena looked back at the spider parchment. It changed into a man wearing a white suit and holding a drill. Laughing mangically, he took a step to Serena.

"Now open wide!"

"Ahh!" she screamed. "It's a dentist! Harry, let's go!"

"Wait a minute," Harry said, staring at the dentist that was changing its shape again, "that's a boggart!"

"Well, whatever it is," Serena said, grabbing Harry's hand. "It's dangerous! It's going to drill out our teeeeeeth!"

Pulling Harry behind her, she ran out of the room and slammed the door where Ron and Ami stood.

"That was a boggart Ami found!" Harry said. "It wasn't a real love letter at all."

"Wait," Ami frowned and looked at Ron. "You…you didn't really write it?"

"Of course I didn't," said Ron. "It was just a boggart, Ami."

"Boggart?" Serena asked. "What's that?"

"It takes the shape of whatever we fear the most," Harry explained.

"Oh, I should've known," Ami said. "I should've scanned that desk before opening it." She looked at Ron. "Ron—I'm so—so sorry!"

"What for?" he asked. "You didn't do anything."

"I threw it at you and it changed into a spider!" she started crying. "You could've gotten hurt if it bit you! You were almost strangled do death earlier today by those robes!"

"Well, nothing happened," said Ron optimistically, "Don't worry, Ami. I forgive you."

"Oh, I feel terrible!" Ami wailed and she ran off.

"Ami, love, don't cry!" Ron yelled after her. "Hey, Ami!"

"What's going on?" Sammy demanded as he stepped out. He looked at the crying Ami and then to Ron. "You made Ami cry!"

"No I didn't!" Ron yelled at him. "I"

"You big jerk!" Sammy lifted his leg and stamped on Ron's foot. Ron let out a howl and jumped around on one leg as he held his sore foot. He already had feet problems to begin with.

"Come here you!" Ron grunted as he reached for Sammy but Sammy ran off and Ron lost his balance, falling flat on his face.

"Sammy!" Serena scolded. "Why'd you do that for?"

Ron let out a groan, feeling worse all over. "I nearly get strangled to death by a bunch of robes, find a boggart and I make Ami cry—I really _hate _this place!"

"It's okay, Ron," said Serena, "we won't have to worry about this dark magic stuff once we get rid of it all."

"Dark magic?" Harry inquired, looking at Serena. "What d'you mean? My godfather"

"His family tree were kind of—well—in the dark arts," said Serena. "He doesn't like this place either."

Ro pushed himself up just as Fred and George apparated next to him.

"We heard about the boggart," Fred grinned. "Nice going, Ron."

"It wasn't my fault!" Ron shouted.

"I wonder why Ami's afraid of love letters," said George, tapping his chin. "Maybe she used to get a lot of them? You might have competition, Ron!"

"Shut up!" Ron exclaimed. "Quit teasing Ami like that! So what if she's afraid of love letters? She must have a very good reason!"

"Ooh, you really like her, don't you Ron?"

"Yeah," said Fred, "maybe she doesn't want to get one with bad grammar and spelling mistakes!"

"Would you cut it out?" Ron demanded. "Since you're of age, why don't you go in the drawing room and get rid of that boggart?"

"Okay, fine," said George. "Come on Fred—maybe we can get rid of it with a Nosebleed Nougat."

* * *

Ami was sobbing into her pillow on her bed. Raye was trying to console her and Hermione kept rolling her eyes and muttering about Ron under her breath.

"Ami, it's not your fault," said Raye, patting her back. "You didn't know there was a boggart in the writing desk."

"But I should've scanned it with my computer first!" Ami wailed. "It was rattling and making noises. I should've known better than to just open the drawer. It could've of been something much worse! What if I gotten everyone hurt?"

"Well, now Ron knows better not to give you a love letter," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Raye, "maybe he'll tell you how he feels in person."

Hermione grunted and rolled her eyes again.

Ami sat up and wiped her eyes. "I feel terrible. Now Ron probably hates me!"

"No, Ami," Raye insisted, trying not to laugh. "He doesn't hate you!"

"But—that spider really could've hurt him!"

"It'll probably take more than that to change how he feels about you," Raye said, "He thinks you're great! Right, Hermione?"

"Huh?" Hermione said. "Oh, right…yeah…"

* * *

"Hello Ron," said Mr. Mizuno as Ron and Harry him defacing another Black portrait. "Harry—I was wondering if I can make a portrait of you?"

"A portrait of me?" Harry looked himself over. "Now? I'm not really suited for a picture now, Mr. Mizuno."

"I can give you a moment to clean up," said Mr. Mizuno.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry and he started to walk off. Ron turned to Mr. Mizuno.

"Um, Mr. Mizuno?" he asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" he paused from squirting the paint thinner and the person in the portrait gave a sigh of relief.

"Well," said Ron, "You don't really have to answer it—but I was wondering—why you and—well—maybe there's no right in me saying this but,"

"You want to know why my wife and are divorced, don't you?" Mr. Mizuno asked.

Ron gulped and nodded.

"Well, all right," said Mr. Mizuno, "Uriko—Ami's mother—was afraid of magic."

"Yeah, Ami told me a little about it," Ron said softly. "That's why she almost didn't let Ami come back to England."

"Uriko did like magic in the beginning," said Mr. Mizuno. "She thought some of it was useful, even exciting. I made candles float around while we were dancing once. When she was pregnant with Ami, I levitated things to shelves so she wouldn't hurt herself…used a voice enhancing charm to talk to Ami…things like that."

"So what happened?" Ron asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well," Mr. Mizuno said, "there was a very bad wizard in Japan named Jimmu. Tortured muggles, killed them, like Voldemort."

Ron gasped and Mr. Mizuno paused for a moment before continuing.

"It scared Uriko because she was a muggle," Mr. Mizuno explained. "She thought all witches were like him."

"That's not true!" Ron exclaimed. "She ought to meet my dad!"

"I know," said Mr. Mizuno, "I know—but it was a difficult time. We were arguing whether or not to let Ami know about all the magic or not. She was worried when I was working for the ministry and everything. So, we arguing one night and she told me she wanted a divorce."

"Was Ami there when it happened?" Ron asked nervously.

Mr. Mizuno sighed and nodded grimly.

"Poor Ami," Ron mumbled. "I'm so sorry…I feel awful."

"She wouldn't let me see Ami," said Mr. Mizuno, "I just sent her some of my paintings but she wouldn't allow the ones that moved." He looked at the man in the portrait who was shaking his fist.

"Serves you right for marrying a muggle!" he shouted.

"Do you know why Ami's afraid of love letters?" Ron asked, his face rather red.

"Love letters?" Mr. Mizuno looked back at Ron in surprise.

"Well," Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "Ami found a love letter in the drawing room but it turned out to be just a boggart."

Mr. Mizuno smiled. "When she was just a little girl she was scared of water."

"Water?" Ron gasped. It didn't make sense. Wasn't Ami the sailor scout of water? How could she be scared of it?'

"Yeah," Mr. Mizuno nodded, "wouldn't go near it. But then she saw a Japanese woman win a gold medal in the butterfly in the Olympics when she was five. Ami looked at us and said, 'I want to do that too!'"

"Wow," said Ron, picturing Ami swimming. He felt kind of warm.

"We had a hard time keeping her from the pool ever since," Mr. Mizuno smiled. "Quite the swimmer."

"That really doesn't explain why she's afraid of love letters though," Ron said.

Mr. Mizuno frowned. "I suppose it was the divorce. She hardly spoke to boys after it happened. Focused only on swimming and school work."

"So that's why she's so shy," Ron whispered.

"But you got to open her up, Ron!" Mr. Mizuno patted his arm. "She wouldn't have let her self be alone with you when you found those killer robes the other day if she was still nervous around boys."

"Yeah," Ron said, "but I think she's going to stay away from me after what happened with the boggart."

"Oh, give it time," Mr. Mizuno insisted and he began squirting the magical paint thinner on the canvas. The person screamed and lowered himself so only his eyes were visible. "She might not mind a love letter after a while…"

"Yeah," Ron sighed, "maybe…thanks Mr. Mizuno."

"Sure, Ron," Mr. Mizuno said. "If you see Harry, tell him I'm about ready to paint his portrait."

Ron found Harry on his way back. "Mr. Mizuno's waiting for you," he said, thumbing behind him.

"Thanks," said Harry, trying to do something with his unruly hair. "What'd you talk to him about?"

"Oh…I wanted to ask him a few questions about…um…painting," Ron lied and he passed Harry on his way to his room. As Ron sat down and looked at the ceiling, he thought was Ami told him earlier when she was mending the bite wound he received from Hedwig.

_"These wounds are easy to fix, Ron." _

So that's what Ami was talking about. Only physical cuts and bruises could be taken care of but inside wounds took more time. Ron wondered if he had the bandages suitable to sort out those wounds before they got any deeper.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Not So Noble House of Black

Alcyone: I haven't seen the movie but I've read about it. I hope they dub it soon or something.

Princesskagome16: Yeah, the starlights will be here but I don't know whether in this story or in the upcoming sequels. There's info I'm trying to gather about them. Mystical Jade sent me a fansub of Stars and I watched it. Gave me some ideas. (Thanks, MJ!)

RaniAstaNachni: The outers were nervous because the inners just told them about England. I don't really know why I did that but they seem more hesitant than the inners. The inners are tighter I think—always do stuff—when the outers help out now and then. Yeah, Darien still has a wild idea Serena will come back. He doesn't even know she's left for England yet! No, Harry's not going to be Rini's father! Rini will kinda cease to exist. I will explain all of that at the end of the story. Don't want to ruin the ending.

MewWitch: Why thank you! You're so sweet! Yes, the symbol on Harry's forehead is the sun. You've won the prize! (hands Mewitch a medal and a cookie) Harry isn't a prince. Not in the same sense Darien is a prince anyway. He is just from the Sun.

Alcona: No, haven't seen the Ami mini-movie. I want to though. I love Ami. She's my fave scout. I just read what happens.

Readers: Please read Hogwarts Secret Scandal. It's a request from Jay Fanficlover. Thanks!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 6

Not So Noble House of Black

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Many thought the boggart incident was rather humorous. Because Hermione's parents both worked as dentists, Hermione was a little confused and irritated why Serena was so afraid of them. She kept telling her that there was no reason to fear dentists but Serena always told her if she saw what the dentist had looked like, she'd be afraid too. Mrs. Weasley felt bad about the whole thing because she did know about the boggart but forgot about it in all the excitement of Harry's dementor attack, the scouts and having so many visitors in the house. As Ami continued to apologize to Ron, Mrs. Weasley apologized to Ami. Ron tried talking to Ami, telling her it was no big deal and it was the fault of the Blacks for having such a dodgy house. Even though it was the fault of the Blacks, Ami still felt responsible. She knew she should have scanned the desk before opening it. Anything could've been hiding in that desk. Mrs. Weasley felt bad because she forgot to mention about the boggart.

As Harry helped the others clean the house, he began to feel tired and lousy. Ron kept saying it was because the house was so dirty because it was causing everyone else to feel sick. When he suggested him to see Ami, she discovered that he had a deficiency in Vitamin D. As sunlight contained Vitamin D just as well as milk and other foods and everyone was complaining about the house, they worked in the garden.

"Now this is more like it," Harry sighed as he gazed around the garden which contained plants that he never saw in Herbology. Some were making scary noises, there were trees shading the place with dark shadow. Everyone but Harry looked nervous.

"This was your godfather's back yard?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Guess so," Harry shrugged. "Well, let's clean it up."

"This will take us _ages _to clean up!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Fred, whipping out his wand. "Good thing we're of age, huh? Come on, George…I think I see something we could use for our _experiments."_

"Okay,' said George as he followed his twin.

Half an hour later, they encountered a problem. Sammy was digging up weeds with a hand shovel and without warning, a rotting hand shot out of the earth and grabbed his wrist. Sammy dropped the hand shovel and tried pulling his hand away. The corpse's hand would not let go. It began to pull Sammy into the ground.

"Let go!" He cried. "Help! Serena!"

"Oh no!" Serena dropped her rake and grabbed Sammy around the waist. "Hey you, let go of my brother!"

As hard as Serena tugged, the hand pulled even harder, bringing Sammy's arm into the earth.

The others crowded around to help. Ginny and Hermione joined Serena on pulling on Sammy's waist. Ron and Harry were digging for the hand so Fred and George could get a good hex on it.

"Careful not to hex me!" Sammy yelled.

"Don't worry mate," said George, "just a disarming spell."

"And something else," Fred added.

"Let go of me!" Sammy shouted, "let _go!"_

There was a loud rippping and popping noise as Sammy wrenched his arm up and out of the dirt, bringing with him the severed rotting hand. He screamed and shook his arm.

"It's still got me! Get it off!"

"Oh gross!" Serena yelled as she let go of her brother. Everyone bounced back and Fred knocked the hand off off Sammy's arm with a Banishing Charm. The hand fell on the grass and George pointed his wand at it.

_"Evansco!" _he exclaimed and the hand disappeared. He turned to Sammy, who was gasping for air and looking sick.

"You all right, mate?" George asked.

"I'm sick of this place!" Sammy grunted. "When are Mom and Dad going to find a house?"

"I don't know, Sammy," Serena said. "Maybe you should go back in the house."

"Yeah," Raye added, "we'll take care of the gardening work."

"The house has creepy things in there too," Sammy groaned, trying to wipe the slime off on the grass. "I think I'll go to the library or something."

"I'll go with you," Ginny volunteered.

"Really?" Sammy asked, looking pleased and surprised at the same time.

"Sure," Ginny said. "Come on, let's go."

"Ginny," Ron began, "I don't think…"

"I'm not letting Sammy walk around London by himself!" Ginny snapped and she took Sammy's hand and entered the house. Ron pointed.

"Hey, they're holding hands!" He gasped and then turned to Serena. "Your brother is holding hands with my sister!"

"So?" Serena raised an eyebrow. "It's nice of Ginny to go with Sammy."

"But…" Ron muttered.

"Oh stop it," Hermione groaned, "she's not dating him or anything."

"How do you know?" he demanded.

"She's going out with Michael Corner instead," Hermione retorted as she went back to clearing some weeds.

"Who?" Ron roared. "What? Ginny's going out with—what the—hey, who's Michael Corner?"

"Did you hear that, Fred?" George grinned. "Our little sister's got a boyfriend! They grow up so fast!"

"And I remember when she was crushing on Harry!" Fred added, turning to Harry who decided to ignore the comment.

With Sammy and Ginny walking around town, the rest remained behind to finish clearing the yard. It wasn't going smoothly. Ron and Harry were having a heck of a time catching gnomes and throwing them over the fence. They kept running away and hiding in holes. There were hedgehog-like animals called knarls all over the place, and other garden pests that Harry couldn't even imagine Hagrid showing them in Care of Magical Creatures class. Besides that, there were very stubborn and nasty weeds.

"I feel like I'm in Herbology," Serena complained as she nursed a finger that she picked on a thorn.

"You just can't do anything!" Raye cried. "Quit your whining, Serena!"

"I'm not whining!" Serena snapped as she stood up. Something by her feet coiled and hissed. Serena gasped and jumped onto Ron's foot.

"Hey!" Ron moaned. "Watch it…ow! Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said, "there was a snake in the flower bed." She turned and pointed at what gave her the scare.

"Hey, that's no snake," Ami said as she stared at it. "It's a plant."

"But it hissed at me," Serena insisted.

"I think it's some kind of snake plant," Ami suggested, "see?"

Ami wasn't right. It wasn't an ordinary snake but a vine that resembled a snake. The bottom of its body was rooted to the ground and its head was some kind of exotic flower.

"Freaky," said Ron, "Harry, try saying something in Parseltongue."

"I'm not talking to a flower snake," said Harry, "or whatever the heck that thing is."

"Let's just get rid of it," said Lydia and as she reached to grab it, the snake plant lunged for her hand. Lydia jerked it back just in time to avoid a bite. "Hey!"

"I think it's laughing at us," Ami noted, pointing at the snake. It bowed its head and shook slightly as a hissing noise escaped it. "We're going to need a weed-whacker!" Serena exclaimed.

"No kidding," Hermione agreed," Half of these things aren't even in the green houses in Herbology."

"Well, yeah," Ron rolled his eyes, "why would Professor Sprout have us work with plants that try to bite our heads off? Then laugh about it?"

"Maybe the Blacks developed these plants on their own," Ami stated.

"I wonder if Mina and Lita are having as much fun as we are," said Raye.

* * *

Going through all the cherished items that belonged to the late Cedric Diggory was as happy as it was sad. Mina and Lita were happy to see he had a nice and carefree childhood but saddened that he'd never be the man they thought he'd be. His life was taken far too soon. The coolage was close to being finished. The yellow cardstock had the heading "REMEMBER CEDRIC" in black letters. There many pictures from Cedric's life pasted with sticking charms onto the cardstock. The day of his birth. A two year old Cedric was eating custard and getting it all over himself. Cedric riding on his first broom. Playing with his pet puffeskein, a cute round custard-colored animal. There were lists of Cedric's favorite things from sweets to animals as well as lists of things he didn't like.

"It's looking good," Mina smiled as she crossed two licorice wands and stuck them on the collage. "I didn't know he liked licorice wands."

"Yeah, he sure had quite a sweet tooth," Lita said sadly.

"Girls, I've found some more things you could use," Mrs. Diggory said as she walked in holding a box of items. "Oh, how nice." She placed the box down and studied the collage. "You're nearly finished?"

"Just about," Mina replied.

Mrs. Diggory smiled sadly as she recalled the times where her son was still a little boy. She explained the stories behind some of the pictures. She swallowed then turned to the box, searching for something.

"Anyway, you could use these," she said. "Oh look, Cedric's first letter of Hogwarts. He was so happy. I believe we took a picture of it. Yes, here we go." She pulled out a picture of an eleven year old Cedric looking as happy as all could get out. He was running around waving his letter.

"Oh, and here's the one where he became prefect…"

Lita fought back her tears as they went through the letters and pictures of Cedric's school life. There were assignments with good statements from his Hogwarts professors.

'No,' Lita commanded herself mentally. 'I can't cry. I will not cry. I hae a job to do. Crying won't bring Cedric back. This won't change anything.'

"And here's the letter of him telling us he became Hogwarts Champion," Mrs. Diggory added. "He was so excited. He couldn't believe he was actually chosen. Too bad it ended the way…it did…"

"Mrs. Diggory," Mina said softly, "you don't have to watch us do this you know. Really."

"I don't mind," Mrs. Diggory insisted. "You can't use sticking charms on these things. You're still going to Hogwarts after all. I don't think Cedric would want you become expelled putting this shrine together for him." She put a sticking charm on Cedric's letters and pasted them to the cardstock. Lita looked around the room. Being at the Diggory's household was so strange. Was making this memorial for him really going to help her grief of losing the upperclassman she adored?

After spending four days clearing up the garden, Harry developed a very nice dark tan. Serena was very impressed at how tanned he was. It made him look so healthy, so attractive. Serena sometimes couldn't stop herself from staring at him when he worked in the garden. 'Vitamin D really does a body good,' Serena thought, watching Harry fling a garden gnome over the wall. His once thin, white arms were now tanned, slightly thicker with muscle and rather sweaty from the sun. Serena didn't' care that he was sweating like a pig. It was a healthy sweat and part of her wished he'd pull his shirt off to see if his chest toned up at all.

'I've never noticed,' Serena thought, now watching Harry wipe sweat out of his eyes, 'just how much a _hunkster_Harry really is! What's with me today? It's got to be the sun!' Serena stepped back and tried to pretend that she was clearing up some weeds.

"Isn't this great?" Harry asked the others excitedly as he pulled on some protective gloves and ripped out weeds. "The sun, the warm breeze…"

"Speak for yourself, Harry," Ron mumbled, taking a break from work. He took a long gulp of water. He was sweaty all over and he looked like he was about to have heat stroke. "I'm dyin' out here!"

"I think there's some devil's snare by that shed over there," Harry stated. "Who wants to come with me to get it?"

"Devil's what?" Raye questioned.

"Devil's snare," Harry replied.

"Not me," said Raye. "We should leave that for later."

"Hey, Serena!"

"Huh, what?" Serena flinched at being called. "What's that, Harry?"

Harry pushed himself up and approached Serena. Serena tried to act casual and keep eye contact instead of looking at his arms. He could he tan so easily? Even on the first day outside he developed a fine tan when she didn't at all. Some ended up getting sunburn but Harry looked like a lifeguard the way he was so tanned.

"Come with me," he took her hand. "I'm bored with pulling weeds…I want to tackle some Devil's snare."

"Harry, shouldn't you leave that to Fred and George?" Serena asked, "or someone that could use a wand? Your hearings tomorrow and you don't want to get double."

"Well, maybe I won't have to use magic," said Harry, pulling her into the shade given from the trees and the shed. "If I can pull it into the sun it'll die."

"You really like working out here?" Serena asked.

"Beats working in the house," Harry answered. "I can't see how Sirius can stand it."

"Hey, Harry," Serena began, "You sure you don't need a break first? I'm sure you're thirsty. I mean, you're all sweaty and everything."

"Nah, I'm fine," Harry told her.

"I know," Serena said devilishly, "really fine—I mean—you've been working out here from dawn until dusk and you never come in between. You just have your lunch out here. I know Ami said for you to get some sun, but I think this is too much sun."

"I like being in the sun," Harry shrugged. "It makes me feel good."

"Makes you look good too," Serena said without thinking.

"What?" Harry paused and turned to Serena. "Really?"

Serena blushed and looked down. "Sorry, I mean, the sun gives you a very nice tan. How can you spend all day here without getting sun burnt?"

"I'm not really sure," said Harry, glancing up at the sun, "I guess I just tan easily. So, you like my tan then?" He looked at his tanned arms. It was a good idea for him to be wearing a tank top and shorts today. He noticed how well he was tanning so he used it to his advantage and wore cooler clothes. He smiled at Serena and she blushed again.

"Um, yeah," she said softly. "I really like it. I wish I could tan that well but I still look like a marshmallow. Just look at me!" Serena looked at her pale arm. 'It's probably the Lunarian blood in me,' she thought. 'The moon princess is supposed to have perfect pearly white skin for the rest of her days, isn't she? I can't even _tan _like a normal teenager!'

"I'm so glad you came back, Serena," Harry smiled as he stepped out of sun and into the shade with her. "I was missing you."

"You really missed me?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," Serena replied, she looked at her hands and then to him. "Quite a bit."

"Er, Serena, I," Harry said somewhat awkwardly.

He wasn't sure what to say now. He remembered back to the day when he stopped those two dementors. It was the memories he had with Serena that saved his life. The last memory wasn't really a memory though. He couldn't remember Serena's face being that close to his before. What were they going to do? Were hey going to kiss each other? He looked at Serena. They were standing close to each other now. Serena looked like she was waiting for something. Was he thinking about this moment? Should they kiss each other now? But he had no idea how to kiss a girl. What if he did it wrong? Sirius had told Harry to talk to him before he kissed a girl so he could explain how to do it properly, but how did Harry know that Sirius was a good kisser or not? Did he really feel comfortable about speaking with his godfather about kissing girls? Harry placed his hands on Serena's shoulders.

'Why don't I just go and do it?' Harry thought. 'I don't want to wait until I can talk to Sirius about it.'

'Is he going to kiss me or not?' Serena wondered, staring into Harry's green eyes. 'What is he waiting for?'

'Maybe if I just move in slowly,' Harry thought, tightening his hands around Serena's shoulders, 'I won't mess up and get her chin. Right Harry, it's now or never…go and kiss her.'

Harry leaned forward and Serena reached her hands to his elbows. Her eyes began to close as Harry's face came closer to hers. Her heart was beating a quick staccato in her chest. Just as Harry's lips were about to touch hers, something went around Serena's body and pulled her from Harry. Harry blinked then stared out in shock..

"Serena?"

"Harry!" Serena cried. "Something has me!" She tried to wriggle out of the vines holding her bound.

"Serena, don't move," he told her.

"Don't move?" she gasped, "are you serious?" she put her hands on the vines and tried pulling at them. They tightened around her, cutting the circulation and air supply. "Aaugh!"

"Relax," Harry insisted, "it'll let go of you."

But Serena continued to thrash around. What breath she had left in her came out in a strangled scream. Harry rushed forward and grabbed the devil's snare.

"Hold on, Serena," he said, "I'll get you out of here!"

Just like the night when he was losing his temper with Dudley, Harry's eyes changed from green to orange again. He grunted as he pulled the devil's snare off Serena. "I've got…to…get…it in the light!"

He tugged on the devil's snare and somehow, the sun's rays shined into the shade, destroying the shadow. The devil's snare howled in pain and unleashing Serena, began to escape father into the shadows. Harry, however, held onto the devil's snare and pulled with all of his might. From where he was holding it with his hands, the devil's snare began to burn away. Serena pushed herself from the ground, staring up at Harry. She noticed his muscles bulging as he pulled the devil's snare into the sunlight.

"How come he is so strong?" she whispered in disbelief.

"You're not going—anywhere!" Harry snarled and giving the devil's snare one last, hard tug, dragged it inot the sunlight until it ws completely destroyed. He stared watching it die with his fists down at his sides and his eyes slowly began to return to green. Serena walked up to him and touched his arm.

"Harry?" she said, "what just happened there? What was that?"

"That was the devil's snare," he replied, looking at its remains. "It dies in sunlight."

"But how ome you were able to drag it out of the shade?" she questioned, "It was so strong."

"I'm not sure," he answered. He brought his eyes up to hers. "Are you all right, Serena?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine."

"Hey, are you two all right?" Ami called as she and the others ran over. "We saw what happened!"

"We're okay," Serena said. "We found the devil's snare."

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed, jumping back from the sight. "This place isn't a garden. It's a jungle!"

"Yeah, the Ancient and Noble House of Black is not so noble," Serena added, looking from the garden to the house, "isn't it?"

* * *

After finishing the collage, Mina and Lita went to visit Cedric's grave. The next day they would be going with Mr. Diggory to work and back to Headquarters. Neither of them were looking forward to it. The Diggory's home had such a better atmosphere. While staring at his grave without having anything to say, Mina suddenly turned.

"What is it?" Lita asked.

"Lita, do you feel that?" Mina questioned urgently.

"Feel what?"

"There's something here," Mina said, looking around. "I think it's more than just the spirits of those that were buried here. I think I hear something."

"Mina," Lita muttered, "there's nothing out there."

"I'm serious, Lita," Mina hissed. "I'm not making it up. It sounds like…voices. But it's not making any sense."

Lita looked at her blond friend in disbelief and shook her head. Mina gasped and pointed at a large electric blue moving mass. "Lita, look! D'you see that?"

"What is it?" Lita asked.

"I don't know," Mina said, squinting. "But it looks like a bunch of…little blue things…"

"Whatever they are," Lita said, "they're coming this way! Run!"

Lita grabbed Mina's hand and ran off. The blue flying things continued flying at them. They grabbed them by their ears and pulled them off the ground.

"Let me go!" Lita grunted, trying to throw a punch at the electric blue creatures. "Right now!"

Laughing and chattering in a language neither Lita nor Mina could understand, the tiny creatures dropped the girls onto high trees.

"Hey, get us down from here!" Mina shouted.

"I hate heights!" Lita screamed, closing her eyes and squeezing the life out of her branch.

"_Immobilus__!" _shouted a deep voice down below.

"It's Mr. Diggory!" Mina cried in relief, gazing at the man below them. Mr. Diggory stopped the flying tiny monsters with a freezing spell.

"Girls, are you all right?" Mrs. Diggory called.

"Please get us down!" Lita wailed.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!" _Mr. and Mrs. Diggory shouted. Mrs. Diggory's levitation charm caught Lita and Mr. Diggory's got Mina. Shaking with her hands covering her face, Lita was slowly brought down to the ground.

"What _were _those things?" Mina asked.

"Cornish Pixies," Mr. Diggory answered. "They really are a blooming nuisance. There seems to be more of them now."

"Lita dear, are you all right?" Mrs. Diggory asked softly.

Looking pale, Lita nodded. Mina looked at her friend and then to the Diggory's.

"Lita's a little uncomfortable about heights," Mina explained.

"Really?" Mr. Diggory asked. "You look like you have no fear, Lita."

"Well," Lita mumbled, "my parents were killed in a plane crash. Since then I've been afraid of planes and heights."

AN: We know that Lita's afraid of planes but she might not be afraid of heights. However, I decided to add heights anyway. The funny thing is, she still wants to play quidditch.

"You poor dear," Mrs. Diggory said, "Er, what are planes exactly?"

"Big flying things," replied Lita.

"Oh, right," Mr. Diggory said, "I remember Arthur telling me about those. Muggles build them for transportation. Kind of like that car Arthur enchanted to fly."

"Let's get back," Mrs. Diggory stated. "Lita, you look like you need to lie down."

"Thanks, Mrs. Diggory," Lita sighed.

* * *

No one wanted to return to the garden when Harry was at his hearing. He was the only one that actually enjoyed being out there. Even Lydia, who enjoyed gardening, dreading going to the Black's back garden. The order members, including Fred and George as they were of age, demonstrated some spells to the outers. Fred and George were coaching Hotaru far too closely as their mother constantly reminded them.

The group went back to scrubbing the house and throwing away old Black treasures. When Kreacher followed Sammy around saying, "unworthy muggle, filthy muggle," he got so sick of it that he kicked the House Elf downstairs. Hermione was shocked and disgusted but Serena couldn't remember the last time she was so proud of her brother.

"Way to go, Sammy!" she exclaimed, hugging him and kissing him on the head.

"Serena, you're kissing me!" he whined, "Ew! Stop it!"

After praising her brother, Serena joined her friends to talk about how the hearing was probably going.

"You really don't think Harry will be expelled," Serena asked in concern, "do you?"

"No," Hermione answered shortly, "There's provision in the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations. I looked it all up. That can't expel Harry. He was cornered by dementors. He had _no _choice but to use magic!"

"I wonder what dementors were doing in Surrey anyway," said Ami.

"Beats me," said Ron. "They're supposed to be at Azkaban."

"If they left Azkaban," Raye said slowly, "then who's guarding the prisoners?"

"I'm certain not all of them left," said Lydia, "there are loads of them there. But maybe someone escaped Azkaban?"

"Besides Sirius?" Ron inquired, "Nah. We'd know about that. It'd be in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Maybe Voldemort sent them," Serena said quickly and Ron and Hermione both gasped. "Seems like just the thing he'd do. Send those things to get Harry."

"But that's impossible," Hermione told her, "You-Know-Who doesn't know where Harry is. He can't."

"Maybe he doesn't," said Serena, "but he still probably sent them. He could've sent them in other places besides Surrey—trying to get them to find Harry."

"Well Dumbledore is going to make sure something like this doesn't happen again," Lita stated. "There's the order, not to mention the sailor scouts on Harry's side. We saved Harry once and we can do it again."

"I wonder what You-Know-Who wants with Harry anyway," Ron said. "It doesn't make any sense. Why did he try to kill Harry when he was only a baby?"

"I don't know Ron," Hermione groaned. "I don't even think Harry knows."

Harry was surprised to see Mina and Lita standing behind Mr. Weasley when he came out of the hearing. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were at the Diggory's."

"We were," Lita said, "we came in about half an hour ago."

"Mr. Wesley told us about the dementors and everything," said Mina. "So what happened? They didn't expel you, did they?"

"No," Harry answered, "Cleared of all charges."

"All right!" Mina and Lita said together and Mr. Weasley clapped his hands over Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, that's wonderful!" Mr. Weasley beamed. "Well, of course they couldn't have found you guilty, not on the evidence, but even so, I can't pretend I wasn't—"

The door opened and the Wizengamont began filing out. Mr. Wesley stopped talking and pulled Harry aside.

"Merlin's beard," Mr. Weasley said in surprise, "you weren't tried by the full court?"

"I think so," Harry answered in a quite tone.

Mina and Lita watched the Wizengamont leave the courtroom. Lita wanted to punch Fudge in the face as he passed and Mina could tell she wanted to by the way she was glaring at him and popping her fingers. The toad-like witch following Fudge gave Harry an angry look at Harry and Lita felt like punching her too.

'Why don't they listen to the truth?' Lita thought. 'Does Fudge still believe that Voldemort hasn't returned? What is it going to take?'

Last of the Wizengamont to pass was Percy and just like Fudge he didn't pay any mind to Harry and the others. Mina cleared her throat and addressed him. Mr. Weasley wasn't sure what to do.

"Hi Percy," Mina said.

Percy stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Morning," he muttered and seeing his father and Harry with them, walked on following the others.

"I'm going to take you straight back so you can tell the others the good news," Mr. Weasley told Harry. "I'll drop you off on the way to that toilet in Bethnal Green. Com on…"

"Toilet, what toilet?" Lita asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Someone but a jinx on a toilet in Bethnal Green," Mr. Weasley explained as he showed the girls and Harry down the corridor. "It's been happening quite a bit. People playing tricks on muggles."

"That's awful!" Mina gasped.

"I hope you catch whoever's done it," Lita muttered. "How are you going to fix it?"

"Oh, it's a simple enough anti-jinx," Mr. Weasley answered, "but it's not so much having to repair the damage, it's the attitude behind the vandalism, you know. Muggle-baiting might strike some wizards as funny, but it's an expression of something much more deeper and nastier, and I for one—"

For the second time within ten minutes, Mr. Weasley broke himself off. They found Fudge speaking with a man with long blond hair on the ninth level corridor. Mina and Lita tensed as the man turned as they recognized him as Lucius Malfoy. Just two months ago they saw him wearing a black cloak and a mask.

"Well, well, well…Patronus Potter," Lucius said coolly. "The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter. Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes…_Snakelike, _in fact."

Though Mr. Weasley gripped Harry's shoulder, there wasn't anything he could do to stop Lita.

"You sicko!" she hissed, "I'm sure know a lot about _snakes, _don't' you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Lita," Mr. Weasley began.

"I'm sorry," drawled Lucius, "I'm afraid I don't know you."

"That's because I don't associate myself with creeps like you!" Lita barked. "One day, Malfoy, everyone will know the truth about what happened two months ago. Just you wait, and your carcass will rot in Azkaban with the rest of your masked friends!"

Lucius stiffened, "Oh?"

"Lita, cut it out," Mina whispered, pulling on her arm. "He'll figure out who we are!" She hissed in her ear.

"Harry, girls," said Mr. Weasley, "we should be off."

Lucius looked at Mr. Weasley. "And Arthur Weasley too!" he said. "What are you ding here, Arthur?"

"I work here," Mr. Weasley snapped.

"Not _here, _surely?" Mr. Malfoy asked, raising his eyebrows. "I thought you were up on the second floor…Don' tyou do something that involves sneaking Muggle artifacts home and bewitching them?"

"No," Mr. Weasley said curtly.

"Even if he did," said Lita, "that's better than _levitating _Muggles and killing them, wouldn't you say, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You shut your moth, girl," Lucius muttered. "You have no idea _what _I do."

Mina finally decided to step up. "Yeah, _right."_

Lucius looked over to Mina. "I say, aren't you Susan Applebee's daughter?"

"Yeah." Mina replied. "So?"

"Isn't she married to a muggle?"

"She is," Mina answered. "So?"

"Why would a professional Quidditch Chaser marry a Muggle?"

"Because I wanted to," said a woman's voice behind them. "You find a problem with that, Lucius Malfoy?"

"What?" Lucius turned and saw Susan Applebee Aino standing behind him with a handful of papers. "Why, Susan…what are you doing here?"

"Someone had to take Ludo's position when he took off at the end of the tournament," she said briskly. "Now may I ask why you're interrogating my daughter? She has no business with you."

"Yes, you're right," Mr. Malfoy glanced at Mina who looked surprised and yet relieved to see her mother there.

"What brings you to the Ministry, Lucius?" Susan inquired. "Have you come to make a confession of your crimes?"

Lucius laughed as if she told a joke. "Ah, Susan, I don't think it is something that concerns the Department of Magical Sports and Games. Especially after what happened last year."

"What happened at the Quidditch World Cup had nothing to do with me," Susan hissed, "or the Triwizard Tournament. _Some _people just want to ruin the fun for everyone else."

"Shall we go up to your office, then, Minister?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Certainly," said Fudge and he turned his back on Harry and the others. "This way, Lucius."

The pair walked off talking quietly. Susan walked to Mina. "Mina, what are you doing here?"

"We were staying with Mr. Diggory in Devon," Mina answered, "making a collage for Cedric, remember?"

"Yes, that's right," Susan replied. "Well, the next time you see Lucius Malfoy, don't say anything to him."

"Easier said than done, Mom," Mina replied. "The man's a jerk. It's bad enough I have to go to school with his son."

"I know," Susan groaned. "Now listen, your father and I found a home in London. I'll come to Headquarters later tonight to get you."

"No problem," Mina said, "I can't stand that place." Mrs. Aino looked at Harry, "I hope that your hearing went well?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," Mrs. Aino said. "I'll see you tonight, Mina. Good day, Arthur."

* * *

Everyone was ecstatic about the news. Serena wouldn't pry herself off Harry after ten minutes as she sobbed with joy saying, "I knew it! Oh, Harry, that's wonderful!" over and again then she joined Ginny and the twins in the _"He got off, he got off, he got off," _chant.

When Lita showed the others Cedric's collage after lunch they were very impressed. "It's so lovely," said Ami. "It's so good of you to do something like that for Cedric."

"I really like this one of Cedric on the broom," Serena smiled. "He was so cute…oh, poor guy! I can't believe he's gone!"

"How were the Diggory's?" Raye asked.

"It was great," Mina answered, repacking her stuff for when her Mother came to pick her up that evening. "The Diggory's are so nice. They took us to Cedric's grave. He was buried in Land's End. It's a cemetery for witches and wizards."

"It is?" Lydia asked. "I guess it's more than a place of stones then?"

"Yeah," Mina answered. "Well, it looks like you've been busy while we were gone."

"There's still loads to do," Raye groaned, "there's the attic, basement, Mrs. Black's old bedroom. I don't think anyone's brave enough to go in there except for Sirius."

"It can't be any worse than the garden," Serena groaned. "It's horrible! Mina, you can't leave. We need al the help we can get."

Mina chuckled, "Sorry but cleaning and I really don't mix."

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon, are you, Lita?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah, like where?" Lita asked. "I can't find myself a new place yet. I guess I'll be staying at Headquarters for a while too. I just hope by the time we have to leave for Hogwarts, it looks more like Headquarters than a dungeon. This place is so creepy."

"I know, the rooms, the walls, the garden," Serena groaned, "not to mention that crazy house elf! If we could just get rid of Kreacher it'd make tons of difference!"

"I can't stand him!" Raye nodded. "Always following us around and stuff."

"We saw Lucius at the Ministry today," Lita said quickly.

"No way," Lydia said, "what was he doing there?"

"I assume he was giving money to the Minister," Lita answered. "I bet Fudge knows the truth about what happened that night but Lucius is paying him to keep him from saying anything."

"Lucius bribe the Minister of Magic?" Serena demanded. "Are you serious?"

"Well, maybe," said Lita, "Fudge seems to like Lucius and his money. I think Lucius has something to do with those dementors that attacked Harry. He was teasing Harry while we leaving."

"It's possible, said Ami, "We were thinking that Voldemort was behind it. He probably bribed Fudge to send them after Harry so he could get expelled, expecting him to use magic."

"Yeah, but Voldemort wants to do more than expel Harry," Serena told the girls ruefully. "He wants to _kill _him. But I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. Voldemort's not going near Harry as long as Sailor Moon is still around."

To Be Continued


	7. Sammy's Hogwart's Letter

**Harry Potter & the Moon Crystal**

**Chapter 7**

**Sammy's Hogwarts Letter**

**I do not Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.**

Serena wished that her parents had found a place as quickly as Mina's parents. Though they worked like dogs making Headquarters still livable it was still a creepy place. There were cursed items stashed in the rooms, some portraits were glaring and muttering things at them as they walked by and worst of all, Kreacher the House Elf was still alive and he made more of and effort to make the guests unwelcome than clean the house. Serena couldn't' understand why Sirius would just kill the darn thing and get it over with. It wasn't really minding Sirius anyway. After what happened to her brother in the garden, Serena had given Sirius and earful.

Days of strenuous housework went by and the place slowly began to look better. The back garden looked the worse with weeds resembling snakes and corpse's hands and every shadow lurking with devil's snare. That wasn't the worst of it when Serena was digging weeds out of the garden and a large speaking ferret burrowed out.

"Aaah!" Serena cried in shock, falling on her behind. "Monster!"

"Stupid human!" shouted the ferret.

"Hey, it's talking!" Serena exclaimed, "What is it?"

The large ferret began crawling around the garden, shocking the rest the gang.

"It's a jarvey!" Ami and Hermione said together.

"A what?" Ron demanded.

"Jarvey, it's in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," _Hermione grunted.

"I hope we never have to see them in Hagrid's class," Ron wished.

"I'll get it!" Lydia said, throwing down her hoe and chasing the thing around. "Come back here, you! Hey!"

The Jarvey bit Lydia in the leg and began digging in the earth for gnomes and moles.

"It bit me!" Lydia hissed.

"Let me take a look at that," said Ami urgently, "I hope it wasn't rabid."

"Oh, marvelous," Lydia groaned as Ami examined her bite.

"That's it!" Serena shouted, "I'm sick of robes trying to choke me, dentists hiding in writing desks--,"

"Hey!" Hermione cried, "That was a boggart, Serena!"

"People in pictures glaring at me every time I walk by, wicked weeds trying to strangle me and I am no way going to let some overgrown garden pest push me around! I have had it!

"Blah, blah, blah," said the Jarvey.

"Come on, guys," Serena said to her scout friends, "Let's teach this thing a lesson in manners!"

"But Serena," Ami said, "I don't think it's a good idea for us to…um…transform now."

"Oh, they already know we're sailor scouts!" Serena waved her hand.

"Yeah, let's see you do…whatever it is you do!" Ron said somewhat stupidly.

"Sounds good to me!" Lita exclaimed.

The girls called on to their power and began transforming. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the twins watched anxiously with Hermione rolling her eyes.

"MOON CRISIS POWER!"

"RAINBOW CRISIS POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Hey," said Ron in surprise, "their clothes disappeared…"

"Ron, you pervert!" Hermione cried, folding her hands over his eyes. "Don't look!"

"Hermione!" Ron grunted, "Move your hands!"

But Hermione continued to hold her hands tightly over Ron's eyes, leaving the Weasley twins and Harry able to witness the girls' transformation.

"Man," said Fred, "I wish I was a sailor scout too…"

After the scouts finished their transformation, the jarvey laughed. "You all look stupid!"

"What?" Sailor Moon gasped. "Oooh, I'll show you!"

"Can I look now?" Ron demanded, still blindfolded by Hermione's hands.

"Let him look, Hermione," Fred stated and frowning, Hermione slowly took her hands away from Ron's face just in time to see him see Sailor Mars fire up.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"Whoa!" Ron and the others exclaimed.

The Jarvey's tail caught fire and screaming, it started rolling on the ground to put out the flames. Harry and the others started laughing.

"Hey, who's hungry for some jarvey steaks?" George asked.

"Ami—I mean—Sailor Mercury!" Ron called, causing Sailor Mercury to flinch. "Show us what you can do. Oh, come on!"

"What?" Sailor Mercury inquired.

"Drench it or something!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron will pay you!" Fred added, causing Ron to blush.

"Yeah, I think this place needs water anyway," said George.

Sailor Mercury paused and seeing that they would only continue, sighed and decided to attack. She decided to use one of her less powerful attacks in front of her little audience instead of her aqua rhapsody. It felt so weird to be attacking something with Ron watching her—with anyone watching her. She pulled her arms to her chest, Ron and the twins got excited.

"Oh—look—she's getting ready—she's getting ready!" said Fred, "Dammit! Where's Colin when you need him?"

"Yeah, we need a picture of this!" George added. "Don't you think so, little brother?"

"Shut up, George!" Ron snapped.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The ball of water hit the jarvey, putting it in a large block of ice. Ron cheered.

"Bravo, Ami! I mean, Sailor Mercury! Brilliant!"

"Um, thanks," Sailor Mercury whispered, "Sailor Moon, your turn!"

"Finish it off!" said Sailor Mars.

"Wait, we didn't' see Sailor Rainbow or Sailor Jupiter do anything yet!" Fred exclaimed. "Shouldn't we go get the other four? And Sailor Venus too!"

"It's just a stupid jarvey!" Hermione hissed.

"You're just jealous because you're not a sailor scout!" Fred muttered.

"What? Jealous?"

Sailor Moon's Rainbow Moon Rod appeared in her hand. Fred gasped. "How'd she get that without using a Summoning Spell?"

"Dunno," said George.

Sailor Moon swirled her rod around her and twisted on the grounds. The twins pretended to get dizzy. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out!" said Ron.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!"

A rainbow swirling with the many pink hearts blasted the frozen jarvey. The jarvey cried, "Stupid gits!" before it disappeared.

"That was fantastic!" the twins chimed, hurrying over to the scouts.

"Brilliant!" Ron added.

"It was nice watching you fight again," said Harry softly, "well, something beside Voldemort."

Ron and the twins gasped. Harry ignored them.

"Hey," said Fred, "while you are already transformed and everything—why don't you try clearing up the rest of this stuff?"

"Oh please," Hermione groaned, "they shouldn't be using their powers."

"Why?" Fred demanded. "The ministry can't contact them."

"Yeah," George added, "they're not even using wands to doall of this. The Ministry have no way of knowing about this. Wow, that's cool! It's like you're of age or something!" He beamed at the scouts.

"Yeah," Sailor Jupiter nodded, "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"I wanna see what Hotaru can do," George said.

"Are you sure about that, George?" Sailor Rainbow demanded. "She's the scout of death and destruction, you know."

"Hey, if anything calls for it," George said, waving his arms around the garden, "this place certainly does!"

"Yeah," his twins added with a grin, "Hotaru had better destroy it before it destroys us!"

"Well," said Hermione, "if you guys are going to just watch the scouts play around back here then I guess I'll continue housecleaning inside."

"Come on, Hermione," said Ron, "don't you wanna see what the scouts can do?"

"No," said Hermione and she walked into the house.

"I bet if Hermione could be a sailor scout she wouldn't' be complaining," said Fred, he looked at Ron. "Hey, if Hermione was a sailor scout, what kinda powers would she have?"

"Why are you asking me for?" Ron demanded, looking insulted.

"You guys want to clear out the weeds using your powers?" George asked the scouts. "You don't' mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Yeah, it'd be good to kick some butt!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"All right, I'll get Hotaru!" Fred said, and calling Hotaru's name he went into the house.

Hotaru was surprised at Fred's requests to kill the weeds and whatever else was lurking in the back garden. The other outers were out keeping tabs on the Death Eaters with Tonks and another Order member. They were shocked at all her different attacks and how she swung her glaive. When George asked if he could hold it Sailor Saturn had decline.

"You can't touch my glaive," she said, "it's dangerous."

"Darn," George mumbled.

"Venus is missing all the fun," Sailor Jupiter cried as she used her thunder to blast a creepy looking garden pest.

"This is sure cutting time in half," Sailor Mercury stated, touching her earring. Her visor appeared on her face and she looked around. "There are more things farther back and under ground."

"Really?" Ron asked as he came up to her side, surprising her. "How can you tell?"

"My visor," Sailor Mercury replied softly, touching it. "It can show me things that are hiding."

"Wow!" Ron cried. "That's brilliant, Ami, I mean, Sailor Mercury."

"Thank you, Ron," Sailor Mercury said, blushing a little and she brought out her computer.

"That's a computer?" he inquired.

"Yes," she replied.

"You'd better keep that away from my dad," Ron replied, "You don't want him taking that apart!"

"Oh, I don't know," said Sailor Mercury, "Sometimes it doesn't work around Hogwarts because of the magical interference. It's the same over here too…" she started typing

"Probably because this place is so creepy," Ron stated.

"Yeah, I might have him take a look at it," Sailor Mercury shrugged. "Excuse me, Ron."

She walked away, making him feel rather awkward. Ever since the boggart incident Ami has been acting quite distant from Ron. He knew that she was shy, but this was more than that. It was like Ami didn't want to talk to him at all. Was she still mad at him about what happened?

* * *

Mr. Weasley was quite happy when Ami gave him her computer to examine. He promised that he would be very careful with it. He found the scout's items rather interesting. They were more fun that muggle's artifacts,

"They're magical," said Mr. Weasley as he looked the computer over. "But technical at the same time! It is strange though you find some difficulty in magical places. Do you find problems often, Ami?"

"No," Ami replied, "not at Hogwarts. It's more difficult inside Hogwarts than it is outside. I mean, when I'm in the grounds there is less static. It depends on al what's happening. If everyone is awake and in lessons there is more interference. Sometimes this has happened before in different dimensions and time warps."

"Well, let me see if I can fix that," said Mr. Weasley with a grin. He pressed a key and the screen went blank. "Uh oh! What did I do?"

"You just turned it off, Mr. Weasley," Ami said. "Press it again to turn it back on."

"Oh," he sighed, "Ami, didn't you get any instructions with this think when you got it?"

Ami laughed, "No, I didn't."

"Hey, Mr. Weasley," Serena said as she walked in. "How are you getting with Harry's watch?"

"I'm sorry," Mr. Weasley frowned as he took out the watch so Serena could look it over, "it's been kind of difficult with the office and my order duties. But I've been able to add a few more charms to it. I've been getting new ideas at work. I found this really interesting muggle artifact the other day—" he reached in his robes and pulled out a compass, "a um—compass isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Serena.

"I'm thinking of making Harry's watch a compass too," Mr. Weasley smiled, "I just need to find out how to do it. So Harry knows where he is instead of what time it is!"

"What's that, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked, entering the kitchen.

"What? Oh—um—," Mr. Weasley bit his lip.

Holding Harry's watch behind her back, Serena turned to Harry and grinned. "Hiya, Harry! We're just talking about…the…time…yeah…"

"Okay," said Harry, shrugging and he left the kitchen.

"Whew," Serena sighed and she turned back to Mr. Weasley, "that was close. Well, Mr. Weasley, I just heard that my Dad's found a house so we'll be moving tomorrow."

"All right," said Mr. Weasley, "what would you like me to do with the watch once I'm finished? Shall I give it to Harry?"

Serena shook her head, "No, I want to give it to him. I'll tell him you helped out on it. Just owl it to me when you're finished it?"

"Very well," Mr. Weasley nodded and took the watch back, "I'll try to get it done as soon as possible."

Lydia was helping Serena pack later that night when Harry entered the room.

"Hi Harry," said Lydia.

"Hey," he said, "Serena, Sammy told me you're leaving Headquarters tomorrow. Is that true?"

"Yeah," Serena replied, "about time too. I'm sick of this place."

"Where will you be moving?" Harry inquired.

"Um, Hayward's Heath," Serena said thoughtfully.

"Hayward's Heath?" Harry gasped. "That's in Sussex!"

"It is?" Serena inquired, "I guess that's what my dad said."

"I thought you were going to find a place in London," Harry inquired.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Serena said, "but I guess Dad couldn't' find a place in London."

"Or your mother didn't like some of the places in London," Lydia suggested, "she must like the country."

"Yeah, probably right," Serena stated, "she does sometimes complain about Tokyo."

Harry frowned. He was hoping that Serena would stay longer at Headquarters and once Serena did leave, it would be close, like in the next block. Hayward's Heath was on the other side of the Thames. Even when he was still living in Surrey there'd be some distance.

"So, I guess the next time I'll see you will be on the train?" Harry inquired, sounded more pitiful than he meant to. He couldn't' believe how close he got with Serena in the last couple of weeks. He was reminded how much he missed her when she returned from Japan. He felt even more stupid he said it with Lydia in the room.

'Well, Hayward's Heath's better than Japan,' Harry thought to himself, 'I can fly there.'

"Probably," Serena whispered, "but that's just around the corner. Hey, we might see each other in Diagon Alley when we get our letters."

"I wonder when we do get them," Harry said, "we should've gotten them by now. Maybe Dumbledore's having trouble getting a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, after what happened to Moody?" Lydia inquired, "no one's going to want to come and try."

Serena sat down on her bed and looked at Lydia, "Lydia, can you give me and Harry a few minutes alone?"

Lydia looked from Harry and back to Serena, smiling slightly. "Sure. Shall I close the door too?"

"Yeah," said Harry quickly.

Lydia strode out of the room and closed the door behind her. Harry walked up to Serena.

"Thanks for that," said Harry.

"Well, I was getting the impression you wanted to be alone," Serena said.

"I did," said Harry, "and now that we are—I'm not sure what to say."

"It's okay, Harry," Serena said, "a lot has happened. The Triwizard Tournament being rigged, Voldemort coming back, the Dementor's attacking you. You've got to have a lot on your mind."

"I've had a lot on my mind lately," Harry nodded as he sat down next to her. "I wonder what's it going to be like when we go back to Hogwarts, especially since I came so close to being expelled."

"I bet you're looking forward to it, though, aren't you?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I am," Harry said with the hint of a grin, "I can't remember ever being more anxious to go to Hogwarts. I'm looking forward to having tea with Hagrid, playing Quidditch, even taking my OWL's."

Serena smiled, "me too."

Harry sighed, "I wish you didn't have to leave so early though. I've only just got here."

"I know, but I've had enough of this place as I could take," Serena groaned.

"I can understand why Sirius ran away," Harry said, "he's been acting strange since I came back from the hearing. I don't think he's all that happy I was cleared."

"Come on, Harry," Serena said, "I wouldn't say that."

"Then how come he's only pretending to be happy?" Harry demanded. "How come he's always in his mum's room with Buckbeak?"

"I don't know," Serena sighed.

"Hermione said he's been hoping I would be expelled so we'd be outcasts together," said Harry, "but he didn't say if I could stay here if I did."

"I don't think he'd want you to stay here," Serena said thoughtfully. "He doesn't even want to stay in this place."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You know what though?" Serena asked, leaning to Harry, "I did have fun with you. You were the best thing about staying at Headquarters."

"Really?" Harry asked, touched.

"Really," Serena insisted, "I was wondering when you would be coming. I know Dumbledore wanted us to be here for a while to help out but I wasn't really enjoying myself until you came."

"It's going to be kind of dull without you around," Harry said, "I don't want to finish clearing out the back garden on my own."

"Yeah, but you're so good at it, Harry," Serena said playfully, "and you look so nice with a tan…"

"I hope I can keep it when I get back to Hogwarts," Harry stated, glancing at his tanned arm. "I'm going to have to have Quidditch practice as often as possible."

Serena laughed. "I can't wait to see you play. You were so good at the first task, with the dragon."

"Thanks," said Harry, "um, Serena, if I don't see you at Diagon Alley, think you could save me a seat on the train? I've got a feeling I'll be late."

Serena laughed. "You kidding? I'll probably be later than you! I've always been late for school."

"Okay," said Harry, "if I'm there first, I'll save a seat for you and if you're there first, save a seat for me."

"Sounds good to me, Harry," Serena smiled and she kissed him on the cheek, "Well, I'd got to get back to packing."

"Yeah, okay," Harry said, "you need any help?"

"No thanks," Serena replied. "I'm nearly finished."

"Well, see you at dinner," Harry said awkwardly and he left the room. He stepped out, shut the door and rested next to it.

'What's with me?' he wondered. 'How come I'm always thinking about Serena?'

Serena picked up a shirt and folded it. 'This is wrong,' Serena thought, shaking her head, 'I really shouldn't be getting so close to Harry. But why do I feel like I can't help myself? What's with me?'

* * *

Serena's farewell went too quick for Harry. He couldn't believe he was taking it hard. He knew he'd see her on the train at the latest but it was just so weird. Something happened in their relationship. He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was a result of her saving him, her being Sailor Moon. The way they spent so much time together after being partners at the Yule ball just started everything off. The way he used his memories with her to stop the dementors and now seeing her again just made him feel all sorts of emotions.

She shook hands with the Order members with there and spoke in quiet tones to Mr. Weasley. After shaking hands with Remus Lupin and walking over to say goodbye to Madame Indigo, she turned back to Remus and hugged him. He, like most of the others, were very surprised.

"What was that for?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure," said Serena, looking somewhat flustered, "I just thought…you'd want a hug, Mr. Lupin."

"Why, thank you, Serena," Remus said, "Take care now."

"I will," she turned to Madame Indigo to say goodbye. After saying goodbye to her and the others, she came to Harry last of all. It was really awkward with everyone watching and her brother acting all antsy.

"Come on, Serena!" he urged.

"Wait a minute, Sammy!" Serena hissed, throwing him a dirty look. She looked back at Harry and smiled nervously. "Well, I hope to see you at Diagon Alley."

"I'll come if I don't have too much to do here," Harry promised.

Serena put her arms around Harry's neck and pecked his check. "Bye, Harry."

"Yeah, see you, Serena."

"If you need any help moving in," said Fred, "you've got some of aged wizards here!"

"Thanks," Serena smiled, "but we'll all be in Hogwarts by the time our belongings get here. They're coming b slow boat.

"Then I'll help your parents with that," Mr. Weasley stated.

"We'd like that, thanks."

* * *

Hayward's Heath certainly was a pretty little village. Compared to the busy and loud atmosphere of London it was rather quiet and peaceful. Serena's mother really liked the area. They had a house not far from the high street so they could do their shopping. Their parents were shocked with the type of place they sent their children.

"What do you mean they have dead people in their back garden?" Mr. Tsukino exclaimed.

"It wasn't a dead person, Dad," Serena said, glaring at her brother for saying so.

"Well, I thought it was!" Sammy cried.

"Sirius said it was a hand plant," Serena exclaimed, trying to cool her parents down. "It grabs you when you try weeding the garden. I guess the Blacks _like _their garden a mess."

"Did _anything _good come of this?" Mrs. Tsukino inquired.

"Sure, for Serena," Sammy said, "she and Harry were together all the time."

"Hey!" Serena gasped.

"That's okay," said Mr. Tsukino, "I met Harry. He's all right. Except that he lives in an abusive home! Serena, why didn't you tell me about his living conditions?"

"I thought I did," said Serena, "he lives with his aunt and uncle."

"And they're mean to him!" Mr. Tsukino roared. "They were working him like a dog when I got there and on his _birthday. _They hardly feed him and he's got no clothes of his own. He gets them second hand from his cousin. Have you _seen _how big that kid is?"

"No," Serena replied.

"I wish you told me about Harry's living conditions instead of that silly joke!"

"I didn't know that would've worked," Serena said, "sorry. I thought the joke would've motivated you more. And you had fun playing golf anyway, right?'

"Well, yeah, I suppose so."

"One of the Weasleys works with dragons," said Sammy, "that was a good thing. He's really cool! Imagine working with dragons all day!"

"Yeah, loads of fun until they toast you," Serena grumbled.

"I wonder why the Hogwarts letters haven't come yet," said Sammy.

"Don't worry. You're not getting one."

"How do you know?" Sammy demanded.

"You're not a wizard. You haven't done anything magical."

"Hey, you saw me kick that house elf down the stairs!"

"Come on, Sammy," Serena rolled her eyes, "anyone could've done that!"

"Then he spun around on the ground. And one time I told him to buzz off and he turned into a bumblebee! Now tell me how that happened!"

"Well, um…" That was true. How did Kreacher become a bee when her brother told him to buzz off? Did maybe one of the twins transfigure him into a bee?

"And remember when that thing grabbed my arm? I wanted it to break and it did!"

"Yeah, but we were pulling on you very hard," Serena stated, "you're not a wizard, Sammy. You haven't done any of this stuff before. You're not getting a Hogwarts letter."

"You'll see," her brother muttered, "just you wait! I'll get my letter!"

"Yeah, yeah," Serena rolled her eyes, "whatever you say."

There was a rustle and a plop as letters were pushed through the post box and fell on the floor. Mrs. Tsukino paused from making breakfast for her family and went to check the mail.

"Goodness, only our first day in our new home and already we have post."

"I hope they're not bills," Mr. Tsukino whispered.

"Serena, Sammy, you have mail," she handed her children two yellow envelopes with green lettering.

"It's the Hogwarts letters!" Serena cried as she took them. She gasped when she saw there was one for Sammy. "No way, Sammy got one too? This has got to be some mistake!"

"I got one?" Sammy ripped his letter from his sister's grasp. "I don't believe it! Incredible! See, Serena, I told you I'd get my letter!"

"This can't be happening," Serena mumbled as her brother started reading his letter.

"'Dear Mr. Tsukino'—wow, that sounds so formal, doesn't it?"

"Almost sounds like it's for me," said Mr. Tsukino.

"'We're pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Well, I'm pleased that I get to go!"

"I'm not," Serena moaned, "please, tell me this is some dream."

* * *

"You're prefects too?" Hermione asked, looking at her roommates Ami and Raye. "How come you don't look so excited?"

"Well, we already knew," Ami replied.

"You did? How?"

"Dumbledore offered us to become prefects as special awards for saving Harry's life," Ami explained.

"Yeah, and besides, Dumbledore was going to make Pansy Parkinson a prefect if I didn't want to do it. No way was I going to let her be prefect."

"Dumbledore actually _considered _her?" Hermione said in disbelief. "I'm glad you took her place! Who's the wizard prefect for Slytherin? Do you know?"

"Yeah, it's Draco Malfoy," Raye said casually.

"You poor dear," Hermione whispered, "I'd hate to work with that guy all the time."

Raye shrugged. "It's no big deal. After dancing with him I think being a prefect with him should be no problem."

"Right," said Hermione, "oh, I ought to show Harry!"

As Hermione got to her feet and walked out of the room to find Harry, she nearly collided with Ron.

"ron, watch where you're going!" Hermione said roughly.

Ron ignored her and hurried to Ami. He looked overjoyed and in shock at the same time. "Ami, Ami, Ami! Look! Look!" He showed her a shiny gold and red badge with the letter "P" and the Gryffindor lion. "I've made prefect! Quick, feel it and tell me if it's real…"

"He sounds like Percy, doesn't he?" Fred asked as he and his twin apparated in the room.

Ami held Ron's badge for about a second and handed it back, "it feels real to me, Ron."

"Maybe you should hve her scan it with her sailor visor thingy, Ron," George teased.

"Oh, be quiet you two," Raye muttered.

Ron caught sight of Ami's blue and bronze badge with the Ravenclaw eagle sitting on her bed. "Wow, Ami!" he seized it and grinned, "you made prefect too? That's wonderful! I knew you would—even if last year was your first year at Hogwarts. That's brilliant, Ami!"

"Thank you, Ron," Ami mumbled, a little warmth coming to her cheeks.

"You made prefect, Ron?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "but—how?"

"Yeah, that's what we wanna know," said George, "we thought Harry would be a prefect."

"Oh, I bet all those times I studied with Ami had something to do with it," Ron said, "I guess studying really does pay off. I wonder if I'll be head boy."

"Oh no, good thing we'll be out of Hogwarts by then," Fred groaned. "I'm outta here." He disparated and his twin followed suit.

"Yeah I'm going to help Hotaru with her summoning charms," said George.

With the twins out of the room Ron spoke to Ami a little longer about how cool it was going to be prefects together, riding in the same compartment together, meetings in the prefect break room while Hermione tried and tried to tell him she was prefect too.

"RON!" Hermione shouted.

"What is it, Hermione?" ron demanded. "Can't you see I'm talking to Ami? It's awfully rude to interrupt someone when they're talking, you know."

"It's also rude to ignore them," Hermione muttered.

"I wasn't ignoring you," Ron said, "so what is it?"

"I made prefect too," she held out her badge.

"That's great, Hermione," he said, "I always knew you had it in you."

"You did?" her brown eyes sparkled.

"Well, yeah? Who else has more brains in Gryffindor House than you?"

Hermione threw her badge at the back of Ron's head.

"Ouch! What did I say?"

* * *

Sammy recited his letter to his sister until his voice got rough. Since they had only one day until school started they hurried to Diagon alley to do their shopping. The problem was Serena couldn't' remember how to get there. For about thirty minutes she and her family stood staring at the wall separating them from Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's see—it was four down, two to the left? Noo—that's not it. Maybe it was more to the left? Or was it to the right?"

"Hurry up, Serena!" Sammy shouted. "We haven't got all day!"

"Oh man, why didn't Hogwarts send us some instructions?" Serena said desperately. "I can't remember how to get in!"

"Hem, hem," said a rather annoying voice, "may I help you, dear?"

The family turned around and saw a small fat witch wearing a pink cardigan and back skirt. She had a wide toad-like mouth and she was dressed like an overweight school girl. Serena slightly shuddered and Sammy was trying not to laugh.

"Er, yeah," said Serena with a smile, "we're trying to get into Diagon Alley."

"Ah, shopping for your school supplies, are you?" she asked in a high pitched voice that didn't suit her at all. It made Serena's teeth itch. She started to remind her of Rini but Serena didn't think Rini could be possibly worse.

"Yes, it's my brother's first year," Serena nodded to Sammy who beamed.

"Excellent. Well, let me give you a hand," the woman pulled out a short wand and tapped three bricks up and two across. The middle brick shook and the wall moved aside to show them Diagon Alley.

"Thanks," said Serena.

"I'll see you at school."

"We will?" Serena inquired, sounding more pathetic than she meant to.

"Yes, I am Delores Umbridge and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," the woman seemed rather pleased with it, "be sure to get _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard. We'll be doing much reading this year."

"Oh, that's, that's good," Serena said. Reading? _Reading_?

"Yes, it will be a very good year," Umbridge said as she walked on, "very good indeed."

Serena groaned as she watched her future Defense Against the Teacher walk off. First her brother gets his letter and her new Defense Against the Teacher was going to make the do students do nothing but read in class. What was next?

To Be Continued

* * *

Yeah, I could've made it just a little bit longer but after having Serena meet Umbridge I thought to leave it there so the chapter ends with you with that loathing for Umbridge. It's torture, isn't it? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! 


	8. Hey Where's Hagrid, Again?

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter **

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 8 

Hey, Where's Hagrid—Again?

* * *

After exchanging British pounds to Wizard Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, the Tsukinos stepped out of the wizard bank and walked down Diagon Alley

"So many shops," said Sammy loudly, looking at his list and jingling his money. "So many things to get. What do you think I should get first, Serena?"

Serena rolled her eyes. When was her brother going to stop gloating?

"Let's just go down your list," said Mrs. Tsukino softly as she took it. "Three sets of plain black robes…that's all? I would say four or five. And why black? Such a morbid color…"

"He'll get different ones when he's sorted, Mom," Serena said softly, "I bet green and silver, Slytherin colors…suits him perfectly!"

"What?" her family wondered out loud.

"Slytherin, hey, isn't that the house where most of the Blacks went to?" Sammy asked. "The one with the snake?"

"Yeah—you're such a sly snake, Sammy, I'm sure you'll do well there!"

"I don't want to go there," Sammy muttered, "everyone said how weird those people turn out to be."

"Well, I don't care where you go," Serena groaned as they went to Madam Malkins', "just as long as you're not in Gryffindor. It's crazy enough living with you at home."

"The feeling's mutual," Sammy muttered.

"Enough you too!" their mother scolded. "Oooh! Honey, look at this! You can get a free belt with every robe!"

"But I don't wear this stuff," Mr. Tsukino whispered, "do they have any ties in here?"  
"Hello, dear," said Madam Malkin, "Hogwarts then?"

"Yeah," Sammy answered and Madam Malkin took his hand. Mrs. Tsukino and the others followed. Sammy shook his head.

"Mom, you don't have to come," he said nervously.

"I just want to make sure they fit."

"We make them fit," said Madam Malkin.

"Yes, but I just want to…watch," Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Very well," said Madam Malkin shrugged. "Come along."

Watching Sammy get his robes fitted really enthused Serena. Mrs. Tsukino became fussy time to time, saying that the robe was too long or too baggy and asking to help.

"But Mom, you don't even know how to sew!" Sammy groaned.

"Oh, I think these trousers may be too tight for you, Sammy," said Mrs. Tsukino and Serena laughed hard, watching her brother become red in the face. Mr. Tsukino interrupted by taking his wife away from the stool and made her look at different attire. Serena remained to pick on her brother.

"Still excited to go to Hogwarts, dear brother?" she asked.

"Oh be quiet," Sammy muttered.

After getting his uniform, not to mention some embarrassment, Sammy and his family went to get his books. On the way to Flourish and Blotts they found Mrs. Weasley with Madam Indigo walking out of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Serena exclaimed. "Madame Indigo!"

"Hello, dears!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Doing well?"

"Yes, thanks," said Serena and she introduced the two ladies to her parents.

"We've heard about the conditions our children lived in," Mr. Tsukino stated.

"Oh yes, we apologize for that," Madame Indigo said, "We are doing our best to improve the house."

"Is Harry with you?" Serena asked eagerly.

"Oh no," Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "Harry's not feeling well."

"He's not?" Serena inquired. "What's wrong? Is he--,"

Mrs. Weasley put up a hand to silence her. "Not much to worry about, Serena dear. He'll be all right enough to go to school. Working outside makes Harry helps him feel better so he's clearing up the gardens."

"Is everyone still at Headquarters?" Sammy inquired.

"Well, Ami is around here with her dad," Madame Indigo stated, "getting some things for the house. And Lydia's still in Quality Quidditch Supplies. She's getting herself a broomstick. I feel she might be in there for a while."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yes, she's thinking of trying for Keeper this year," Madame Indigo explained.

"So is Ron," Mrs. Weasley beamed, looking at the newest Cleansweep. "I got this for Ron for making prefect."

"Ron? Really?" Serena asked. "Wow!"

"Yes, that's everyone in the family," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Really? I didn't know Fred and George were prefects too."

"They weren't," Mrs. Weasley said quickly. "Well, you're all getting your school things together?"

"Yeah, Sammy got his letter," Serena said in a not-so-proud sisterly voice.

"You did?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Ah, well done, Sammy!"

"Thanks," Sammy beamed.

"Oh, I understand your household goods won't be here for a couple of months," Mrs. Weasley said to the Tsukinos. "My husband Arthur is willing to help you with that."

"Oh, that's so nice of him," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Yes, but you might want to hide anything with plugs," Madame Indigo smiled, "Arthur likes to collect them."

"Er, okay," Mr. Tsukino mumbled.

The door of Quality Quidditch Supplies opened and Lydia stepped out holding a broomstick.

"Ah good, you found one, Lydia," Madame Indigo said.

"Yeah, I got a Moontrimmer," Lydia said proudly, "one of the few brooms to reach high altitudes—hey—Serena, what're you doing here?"

"Getting our stuff of course," Serena grinned, "you going to try out for Keeper?"

"Yeah, Ron and I made a bet," Lydia answered.

"You made a _what_?" Madame Indigo demanded.

"You'd better be kidding!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I don't want Ron gambling!"

Lydia chuckled and waved her hand. "No—of course not! Y'know, I'm going to go and…get my books now! Heheh!"

She turned to Serena and put her hand to her mouth. "See ya later, Serena…"

Lydia ran off, leaving Madame Indigo and Mrs. Weasley looking puzzled and upset. Serena smiled.

"Well, tell Ron congratulations for me!"

The two parties separated and the Tsukinos resumed taking their children to get their supplies. They loaded their bags of the books they need for that year, plus a few that their parents founded interesting themselves. When they went to the apothecary to get Sammy's cauldron and phials, Mr. Tsukino nearly got sick over the smell and had to wait outside.

* * *

The Tsukinos ran into Ami and her father in Flourish and Blotts which wasn't such a surprise as Ami was such a bookworm.

"We're trying to find ways to improve Headquarters," Ami stated as she skimmed through a book and placed it back on the shelf. "But I'm afraid we might have to go to Knocturn Alley."

"You should bring Fred and George with you," Serena said, "they'll protect you. They've always wanted to go down there."

"Those two—they've been teasing Ron since he got his badge," Ami muttered.

"They tease everyone," Serena smiled, "so---you and Ron will be having meetings together huh? I bet Hermione must be jealous."

"Why? She's a prefect too…"

"Come on Ami," Serena pressed, "he's obviously got a thing for you."

Ami reddened and her father called her at exactly the right time. "Come on, Ami, let's see if we can find anything at Knocturn Alley."

"Got to go," Ami whispered as she left the store.

"Yeah, see ya," Serena said.

The Tsukinos finished their shopping except for one thing.

"Oh look, Sammy we forgot your wand!" Mrs. Tsukino gasped, looking at his list.

"That's the most important thing!" Sammy exclaimed. "Hey, Serena, where do I get my wand?"

"Er, it's up…the alley a little bit. Mr. Ollivander's," Serena replied. "Follow me."

"I hope you know where you're going," Sammy stated as he followed his sister. Serena echoed the message under her breath and groaned. She led her family into the small shop.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander?" Serena called.

An old man turned from placing boxes on the shelves. "Ah, we meet again. Your wand serving you well?"

"Yeah," Serena said.

"Willow, unicorn hair, ten inches, was it?

"Wow, you remember?" Serena asked.

"I remember every wand I ever sold, dear girl," he said. "I assume your brother here is starting this year?" he looked down at Sammy, who nodded.

"Well come up, boy, let me measure your wand arm."

"Wand arm?" Sammy asked. "That's the same as writing arm, right?"

"yes, yes," Mr. Ollivander said impatiently as he took out this measuring tape and measured Sammy's arm.

"Take a seat," Serena said to her mother, "this might take a while."

It did. Serena started to wonder what kind of wand he would need. Would it be anywhere near to the one she's got? Their last name meant moon, and her brother was also a Cancer. Would his be made out of Willow or another wood connected to the moon? Would it have a unicorn hair? But that was strange; unicorns didn't seem to fit her brother much. He was so into dragons. Maybe his wand core would have a dragon heartstring?

"Are we getting close, mister?" Sammy wondered tiredly.

"Yes, let's see, Poplar, nine inches, dragon heart string," Mr. Ollivander said as he placed the wand into Sammy's hand. Sammy suddenly felt warm and he moved his arm. A stream of green and gold sparks shot out of the wand, making him jump back

"What did I do?" he wondered out loud.

"Nothing," said Mr. Ollivander, "the wand just reacted."

"So this is Sammy's wand then?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Wow," Sammy said, running his fingers over the wand, "a wand—just for me—fits just perfect and the wood feels great. Did you say it had a heart string from a dragon?"

"Yes."

"From a dragon?" Mr. Tsukino asked. "A real, real dragon?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"What kind of dragon?" Sammy asked. "Hebridean Black, or maybe Common Welsh Green since they're native to this country?"

"Neither," said Mr. Ollivander, "this came from a Romanian Longhorn."

"No way!" Sammy exclaimed. "I've heard of those. Aren't they the big dark green ones, with those golden horns and they—and they stab their prey with them before they toast 'em?" he put his fingers to the sides of his head, looking like a bull as he rammed into the air and exhaled loudly as if breathing fire.

"Yes, that'd be them."

"Cool," said Sammy, "they're my favorite—hey—wait! Wait a just a minute! How'd the heart string get into this wand?" Sammy leaned over the counter, holding his new wand. "The dragon wasn't slaughtered just so its heart string can be used for my wand, was it? Because it is, I don't want it!"

"Sammy!" Serena exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

This was weird for Serena to witness. Her brother never acted strongly about animal rights. He used to be scared to death of Luna!

"Who was the poacher that got this dragon's heart string? Did they just shoot it down, rip out its heart, and take one little heart string and left the dragon to rot?" He put his wand on the counter, looking at it in disgust. "This used to be an amazing flying creature and--,"

"Boy, I assure you that the dragons that served their heart strings in my wands were not killed for this purpose. Some were already dead. Every thing from a dragon has magical properties, its hide, talons, everything. We do not waste them. Sometimes wizards will just cut the chest for one heart string and seal it back up."

"You mean like, like heart surgery?" Sammy asked slowly. "And then they're okay after that?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "The dragons are not used for just wand cores. If you want to know how it is done, I can give you a leaflet to go with your wand."

"Hey, sure!" Sammy exclaimed, feeling relieved. "Yeah, that's much, much better."

After paying for the wand, Sammy looked through the wand-making leaflet; explaining to his family how wand making was done. Serena shook her head.

"Sammy, I can't believe the scene you made in there," Serena said softly, "Speaking for dragon rights. You never did something like that before."

"Well, did you wonder how they got the cores made, Serena?" Sammy demanded. "I mean, what if you your creature was killed just for a piece of it could go into your wand core? It's like killing a fox just for a stupid fur coat."

Serena shrugged, "yeah, see your point. Luckily my wand core's a unicorn hair."

"Haha-that's so girly!" Sammy exclaimed. "I bet you it lost its tail hair and someone picked it up!"

"Oh be quiet! Unicorns are beautiful! I saw some last year, you know…and I got to touch them."

"Big deal," Sammy said, "my wand's got a dragon heart string in here." He put it to his ear. "I wonder if it's beating…"

"Oh please," Serena groaned, "give me a break!"

* * *

Luna was surprised with Serena. After the many times when she woke up late for school (and everything else), today Serena actually got up early enough to catch the train. Luna assumed it was to make sure her brother got there, but that wasn't the only reason. Serena took Harry's promise to heart about saving him a seat. Mr. Weasley sent her the new improved watch and she couldn't' wait to give it to Harry.

"I don't think you can come through the wall," Serena said, "so we'll say goodbye here."

Mrs. Tsukino began sobbing as she hugged her two children. "I can't believe you'll be away for so long! I can't even call you?"

"Hey, don't worry, Mom," Serena said, "We got an owl to send mail."

"But I don't know how to use an owl," Mrs. Tsukino mumbled.

"It's easy Mom," said Sammy "just put the letter on its leg and it knows where to go."

"Will you be coming for Christmas?" Mr. Tsukino inquired.

"Probably," Serena answered, "if they're not doing anything at Hogwarts for the holidays."

They said their goodbyes and after being told ten times to watch over her brother, Serena grabbed Sammy's hand and pulled him through the barrier between nine and ten onto platform nine and three quarters. Mrs. Tsukino screamed as they went right through it.

"Well, here we are," Serena said, "you can open your eyes now, Sammy."

"Whoa—we're on the other side?" he asked with one eye open.

"Yeah, cool isn't it?" Serena said with a grin. "Okay, bring your stuff to the loader guys over there and they'll put it on the luggage cart for you and I think the first years' compartments are near the front."

"How long is this ride?" Sammy asked his older sister.

"A couple of hours," Serena answered, "but don't worry, you can take a nap and there's a lady that brings sweets. Oh, and don't get the acid pops! They'll burn a hole through your tongue!"

"Oh, okay," Sammy said softly as his sister went one way and he went the other. He walked around for a while, looking for a sign for the first years.

"I think Serena lied," he said, "I can't find a spot for first years only…"

He saw a scared-looking trembling a few feet in front of him. Sammy quickened the pace and called out to him. "Hey!"

The boy flinched and turned around. "What?"

"Sorry," said Sammy, "I'm just looking for the first years' spot."

"I think it's a little closer this way," said the boy nervously.

"You all right?" Sammy inquired, picking up on the boys' nervousness.

"Well, I heard stories about Harry Potter and You-Know-Who—and all this stuff happening at Hogwarts—and I'm a halfblood so if You-Know-Who is back then my dad's on his list and…"

"Hey, relax!" Sammy cried. "Harry Potter is cool—my sister has a big crush on him—but he's all right."

"And I don't want to go to Hogwarts—I should've stayed in Muggle School—it's safer."

"Oh come on!" Sammy exclaimed. "don't you want to be a wizard? I just found that out yesterday, you should've seen my sister's face, she was so mad. I can't wait until we get into Hogwarts and start doing magic."

"There are ghosts in Hogwarts…"

"Well, I'd imagine so if it's over a thousand years old," Sammy shrugged as he and the boy walked on.

"And the gamekeeper is half giant!"

"Wow!"

"They _eat_ people, you know!"

"Well, if he's a half giant," said Sammy, "they'll just eat half a person!" He was too excitied to even care.

They found a spot of other first years and Sammy introduced himself to the nervous boy. "Oh, I'm Sammy Tsukino by the way."

"Euan Abercrombie," he said softly as he opened a door to a compartment. "I guess this is where we're supposed to be."

While Sammy was chatting with other first years, Serena paced around in a compartment to herself. She saw other students go by but she kept it private until Harry came. She wanted to be alone with him when she gave him his watch.

"Sorry, Parvarti," said Serena, "I'm going to have to keep this compartment empty until Harry gets here."

"Oh, good idea,' Parvarti Patil grinned, "I think I'll save one for Dean Thomas too! If you see him tell him I'm waiting, okay?"

"Sure," Serena shrugged, watching Parvarti skip down the walkway to another compartment. "Well, I guess things are good between her and Dean then." She walked to the window and peered outside, hoping to see a familiar dark haired boy stepping onto the platform.

Then with a group of Order members, Harry stepped onto the platform and Serena's heart gave a leap. She stood there, grinning as he said goodbye to them and Padfoot jumped up to put his paws on Harry's shoulders.

"For heavens sake," Mrs. Weasley cried, "act more like a dog, Sirius!"

Serena opened the window and stuck her head out. "Hey Harry! I saved you a seat!"

Harry whipped around and his face filled up with joy. "Serena!" Without saying another word to Mrs. Weasley, Sirius or his two best friends, he jumped onto the train. Serena opened her compartment door, looking for Harry when he'd be coming on. He came around a corner and Serena ran to him.

"Oh Harry!" she hugged him briskly and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the compartment. "Quickly, I saved you a seat—and I have something for you! You okay? Mrs. Weasley said you were sick."

"I'm fine," Harry stated. "Thanks for saving me a seat. This morning was crazy."

"Yeah, I could imagine," Serena said as she sat down. "Come sit down, Harry. I have a present for you."

"Present?" Harry sat beside her with a smile. "You shouldn't have, really."

"It's a belated birthday gift," Serena explained as she reached in her bag. "I bought it in Japan but I wanted to change some things…well…uh, here. Happy Birthday, Harry." She handed him a long thin box. He looked at her and then to it.

"Serena…"

"Open it," Serena insisted, nodding.

Harry pulled off the lid, pushed the red tissue paper aside and found the greatest watch he'd ever seen sitting inside. "Wow, Serena! It's…brilliant!"

"Thought you'd might need one after your old one broke," Serena said modestly, blushing a little.

"Thank you," Harry said as he strapped it on immediately. "I've been meaning to get one but—well—you know."

"Yeah."

"I felt so weird without a watch," said Harry, "I feel so naked."

'I shouldn't have said that,' Harry thought immediately, looking away. He cleared his throat as heat came into his cheeks. Serena moved around the comment and explained the watches' features.

"Well, I assumed your last one broke because it wasn't waterproof. I tried getting a waterproof one but the place I used to work at ran out."

"That's all right," said Harry.

"Yeah, I got a water resistant one," Serena explained, "and Mr. Weasley's been 'updating it'."

"So that's what you two were always up to," said Harry slyly.

"Yeah, surprise!" Serena grinned and laughed. "It's really cool. The broom is the minute hand, the wand is the hour hand and the little snitch flying around counts the seconds! And it's also a compass so not only do you know what time it is, you know where you are too, see?"

She pointed at the part that said, "Hogwarts Express," on his watch.

"Brilliant," said Harry.

"Mr. Weasley wanted to add an invisibility booster in it but he thought that might overload it," said Serena.

"It's okay," said Harry, "I've got an invisibility cloak."

"It's perfectly safe to wear if you want to swim in the lake again," Serena told him excitedly, "Mr. Weasley put a water repellent charm on it. The rest of you will get wet but your watch won't!"

"Oh, well, that's good," Harry said awkwardly. Serena cursed herself for saying her last sentence. 'Serena, come on! It's a watch!'

Harry looked his watch over. "It's wonderful Serena, just great."

"You like it?" Serena asked hopefully. "You don't think it's too much, do you? Or is there something else you want Mr. Weasley to put on it?"

"It's fine," said Harry, "I love it the way it is. I especially like the Snitch flying around, counting the seconds."

"Yeah," Serena smiled, glancing at it, "it's pretty cute."

"Thanks, Serena," Harry beamed, "it's the best birthday present I ever got. It was worth the wait."

"Really?"

"Really," said Harry firmly and he pecked her on the cheek. He pulled back, gazing at her face for a moment. The two smiled, searching for something to say. Then Harry thought back to the time he used his memories with Serena to fight off the dementors. The memory that didn't happen yet, when their faces were close just like this, made him want to kiss her again. There was no devil's snare to take her away from him this time.

'I can do better than that,' Harry thought, 'she deserves more than just a peck on the cheek.'

"Serena…"

"Harry…"

He slowly brought up his hand and cupped her face. His bright green eyes bore into the deep blues of Serena's. Serena took in a deep breath. She leaned forward just as Harry did so. She parted her mouth and put her hand gingerly on his chest. This was wrong. She knew it. But for one small moment, she forgot about her fate. She forgot she was the moon princess. She just waned one small moment with Harry. She wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. She felt as if she waited not just days, but a thousand years for the time their lips would meet.

Their eyes were closed and their mouth mouths were just a millimeter apart when the compartment door opened and there stood Cho Chang.

"Oh, hello Harry," she looked over the two that were about to kiss. "Bad time?"

Serena's eyes opened wide and she brought her hands down from Harry's chest. "Hi Cho."

Harry turned around quickly and gazed up at his old crush. Normally he would like to sit alone with Cho in a compartment. But so much had changed. He had feelings for Serena. Cedric had feelings for Cho and she had feelings for him. Now, Cedric was dead.

"Oh…hi," Harry finally managed out.

"Well, I just thought I'd say hello then," Cho said, "bye."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled as Cho Chang stepped out of the compartment. Harry looked back at Serena who was now looking out the window. Cho's very presence changed the entire mood of the moment and he forgot what they were about to do. Silence fell between them until Ron and Hermione joined the compartment.

"Congratulations on becoming prefect, Ron," said Serena.

"Cheers," Ron said.

"Where's Lydia?" Serena inquired.

"I think she got a compartment with Ginny and Neville," Hermione said.

"So Ron," Serena said slyly, covering her mouth so Hermione wouldn't' overhear. "Did you and Lydia make a bet for the Keeper spot?"

"Bet? Well, kinda…"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Serena asked. "How much anyway?"

"Hey, we're not using money," Ron said, "do I _look _like I have any?"

"Well, what are you going to bet on?"

"Can't tell you until one of us loses," Ron replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione demanded.

"Er—ah—nothing!" Serena said, laughing and trying to sound innocent.

Raye was impressed that Draco didn't bully every first and second year they walked by as they finished their prefect meeting. He did though, throw a few mean looks while tapping his prefect badge just scare them. Seeing Crabbe and Goyle's faces in a compartment, he opened the door and stepped in. He froze when he saw Pansy there with her gang of girls.

"Draki-kins!" she exclaimed. "You did it! You did make prefect. I always knew it. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, thanks," Draco drawled.

"I wish I made it," said Pansy as she glared at Raye, "I've been in Hogwarts longer. So, how'd you get it, Hino?"

Before Raye could reply Draco held his arm in front of her and spoke. "Simple. She's smarter than you."

"What?" Pansy gasped. "Oh, well…whatever. Come and sit with me, Draco! Tell me about your summer!" she put her hands on his arm and tugged him down to her sit next to her. Raye took a few steps toward them and finding no place to sit, remained standing.

"Need a place to sit?" Draco asked, looking up to her.

"Oh, too bad," Pansy said with fake compassion. "No more room, is there? Well, I guess you'd just have to sit somewhere else, won't you?"

"Yeah," added Celia Nott. "Unless you want to sit on Crabbe's lap."

She and Pansy giggled. Raye narrowed her eyes and Goyle and Crabbe didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Watch it," 'Draco muttered, "she's a prefect you know. You can't give prefects orders."

"She didn't," said Millicent Bulstrode, "she gave a suggestion."

"Well, then, I have a _suggestion," _Draco said as he got to his feet. "You can leave."

"But we were here first!" Pansy whined.

"So?" Draco groaned. "I don't really care. Raye and I are prefects so…we kind of need to be together you see."

"But…but, Draki-kins!"

"Stop giving me silly pet names!" Draco hissed. "I don't want to have to dock points from my own house!"

"Yes, it might be better that you leave," Raye said to Pansy.

Pansy remained seated and glared at Raye.

"Now!" Draco snapped. "Get OUT! All of you!" He jerked the door open and pointed out of the compartment.

Pansy, her friends and Crabbe and Goyle got to their feet. Draco groaned and turned to his two stupid friends.

"Not you two—idiots!"

"Oh, okay," Crabbe mumbled as he sat back down.

"Pansy, take your girlfriends and get out of here," Draco said coldly, "_please."_

"Fine," said Pansy shakily, "if that's how you want it. Come on, girls."

Tightening her hand on her bag strap and narrowing her eyes at Raye, Pansy led her gang out of the compartment. Draco slid the door back after them with a bang.

"That girl annoys the hell out of me," he muttered, "sorry, Raye."

"It's all right," Raye stated.

"Well, let's sit down, shall we?" Draco inquired, his voice becoming softer. He took Raye's hand and pulled her to the seat across from Crabbe and Goyle. She looked down at his hand to see that he was wearing gray gloves.

"Draco, why are you wearing gloves?" she inquired.

"Hmm?" Draco looked at his gloves and sighed. "Oh yes, I decided to treat myself for becoming prefect so I bought these gloves. What do you think?"

"They're nice," said Raye, "but are your hands cold?"

"Oh no," Draco said, "they're not to keep them warm. They're for—er—lessons. Wear them for when my hand gets sweaty, so I don't lose my wand, you see. Might come in handy for OWL's."

"You're going ot wear them all the time?" Raye asked.

"Well, yeah, I can," Draco said, "they're not bulky like ordinary gloves. I can wear them for about anything."

Raye stared at his gloves and then at his face. She didn't really believe him. Who wears gloves during lessons? Was he planning on eating with those gloves? And writing with a quill?

"So, tell me," Draco said with a slightly devilish grin. "Did you miss me this summer?"

Crabbe snickered across from them. "You sound funny, Draco."

"Shut it," Draco muttered and he smiled back at Raye.

Raye paused before answering. Did she miss Draco at all this summer? Did she wonder how he was? In some way, she did.

"Yes," she replied softly, "I did miss you."

"You did?" Draco inquired, somewhat surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah," Raye nodded, "I was wondering how your summer was and everything—after what happened on the night of the last task. _You _know what I'm talking about, Draco—your dad and everything. He's returned to Voldemort, hasn't he?"

"Shh!" Draco hissed. "So?"

"Hey, if I were to tell Cornelius Fudge he won't listen to me," Raye leaned forward. "I just want to know, how does it make you feel, knowing your Dad's back to being a Death Eater?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel," Draco said edgily.

"Sure it does."

Draco gave her a warning look. "I don't want to talk about my father, all right?"

"How was he when you got back home?" Raye inquired, ignoring his plea. She wanted to know what happened when Draco got home. Did he tell Draco anything?

"Raye, I don't want to get into this," Draco ran his hand through his platinum blond hair.

"Was he, well, angry or anything like that?"

"Why do you want to know?" Draco demanded.

"I—I just wanted to know if he acted any different now that Voldemort's back."

"There is no difference," Draco said coldly, "and don't say the wizard's name."

There was an odd silence before either of them spoke again. Perhaps Raye decided to speak about Draco's father too soon.

"Draco, did you have a good summer?" Raye asked softly.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, it was all right. I missed you loads. I thought of you all the time."

"I bet you did," said Raye.

The witch with the sweet cart came to their compartment. Goyle and Crabbe got up excitedly, digging into their pockets.

"Wait, we'll have some," Goyle grunted.

Crabbe stared at the money he had in his hand. "Er, one Galleon--,"

"Duh, I think that's a Knut," Goyle stated.

"Oh," Crabbe mumbled, "yeah, right, I have a Knut and a Sickle. What about you?"

"I've got five Knuts," Goyle said, "no, that's four I think. I don't think that's enough for anything—Malfoy? Can we borrow--?"

"Oh, here!" Malfoy reached into his pocket and threw down a handful of wizard money.

Goyle and Crabbe bent down, picking up the money while grunting their thanks.

"Ooh, there's some Galleons in here," said Crabbe, causing Malfoy to groan.

The two big boys bustled to the cart and Draco moved onto his conversation with Raye.

"So, are you as excited about being prefect as I am?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah," Raye smiled, "Dumbledore's second choice was Pansy Parkinson."

"Dumbledore considered her?" Draco asked, shaking his head. "She's thicker than a concussed troll. Well, there's some like that in Slytherin." He nodded over to Crabbe and Goyle who were trying to figure out how much everything was.

"I know," Raye agreed, "I wonder how Dumbledore picked me, when I've only been in Hogwarts for one year. I'm not sure if I can really do it."

"Hey, come on," Draco insisted, putting his arm around her, "you've got what it takes. For only being in Hogwarts for one year, you know your way around. I saw how well you do in lessons. It's amazing. You're the only mortal besides Dumbledore that can keep Peeves under control. I think you even do a better job than the Bloody Baron."

"Well, I've always had a way with bad spirits," Raye grinned.

"We're going to have a pretty damn good time together," Draco said, "I can see it now—no one will want to---,"

"Er, Malfoy, you want something?" Crabbe asked.

"What?" he looked up to see Crabbe pointing to the cart.

"No, I don't want anything," said Draco.

"Are you sure?" Goyle inquired. "It's your money."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Draco exclaimed.

"Does Raye want anything?" Crabbe asked, "you gave us loads."

Draco looked at Raye and smiled, though it looked painful. "Any sweets for the sweet?"

Raye tried to keep from giggling. It was kind of funny to watch Draco try to talk to Raye when his stupid friends were around.

"I'll have a cauldron cake," she whispered.

"Okay," Draco looked back at Crabbe and Goyle. "Get Raye a cauldron cake—and make sure it's not broken!"

"Okay," said Crabbe as Raye covered her giggles with a cough. Draco thought she was coming down with something and it wanted to make her laugh harder. How could Draco be so sweet one minute and such a jerk the next? It was weird but also amusing.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead station and everyone piled out. As Serena followed Harry and the others to the coaches, Sammy called for her.

"Serena! Hey! Serena! Hey, Meatball Head!"

Hearing the nickname she despised so much, Serena whirled around and stomped to her brother. "Sammy, don't call me that!"

"Well, it was the only way to get your attention!" Sammy barked. "Where do I go now?"

"Follow Hagrid to the boats," Serena told him as she began to turn back.

"Who's Hagrid?"

"The big guy with the beard."

Sammy looked behind him. "What big guy with the beard?

"Huh?" Serena looked over her brother's shoulder, scanning for the game keeper Hagrid. Hagrid was not there. Instead there was Professor Grubbly-Plank calling for the first years.

"Hey, where's Hagrid--again?" Serena wondered out loud.

"Should I follow that woman then?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, I think she's just filling in for today," said Serena, "follow her to the boats. Make sure you get a good one—and don't fall into the lake!"

Sammy snickered. "You speaking from experience, Serena?"

"No!" Serena exclaimed, aghast. "Of course not. Someone did last year."

"Right—Serena fell in the la—ake! Serena fell in the la-ake!" Sammy turned around and caught up with the other first years while chanting, "Serena fell in the la—ake! Hahahaha!"

"No I didn't!" Serena shouted after her brother and turned around with a groan. "He hasn't even been sorted yet and already he's embarrassing me!

**To Be Continued**

Note: Those of you who wanna make a SM/HP cross, check with Jay Ficlover! She's got some cool challenges for anyone who's interested!

Sammy's Wand; Poplar: Shielding and resistance, Communication, Divination, Water Magick, Lunar Magick, Astral Projection, Prosperity, Endurance. Finding one was really difficult since well, there's so much we know about him. I guess I missed most of the "Sammy Central" episodes. I am assuming he's a Cancer like Serena so I gave him a wood connected to the moon. Since he's a boy, he probably loves dragons…well…I'm a girl and I love dragons too but out of the three animals he might prefer dragons. I know he's smart but there weren't many woods to aid in wisdom and stuff.


	9. The Big Mouthed Witch

_I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon_

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 9

The Big Mouthed Witch

Raye walked with her fellow Slytherins into the great hall. Behind her, she heard Blaise Zabini groan.

"Oh no, it is true."

"What is?" Raye asked, looking over her shoulder.

He nodded to the large toad-like witch sitting at the staff table. "Umbridge is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I thought my dad was just kidding."

"And that's bad?" Raye inquired, sitting down.

"Yeah," he took a spot across from her.

"Why?"

"You'll see," Blaise muttered, "you'll see."

"You've got a problem with the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Zabini?" Draco Malfoy demanded.

"She's an all right undersecretary I guess," said Blaise, "but having her as a teacher here—well—it's going to be really difficult."

"You're going to have to learn to respect authority," Draco grunted. He sat close to Raye before anyone else got the chance to. "Unless you want to be expelled."

"I will," Blaise told him and under his breath he added, "as much as she deserves."

The students talked amongst themselves as they waited for the first years.

"Mina, look," Lita stated, pointing at Umbridge sitting at the staff table. "It's one of the witches from Harry's hearing."

"Really?" Mina glanced up.

"She was walking with Fudge," Lita explained. "She gave Harry and Mr. Weasley a bad look."

"I wonder what she's doing here," said Mina, "you don't think—that the ministry is going watch Harry like a hawk do you? See if they can expel him or something?"

"I hope not," Lita grunted, "I can't believe they're buying what the _Daily Prophet _is saying about him. Harry does have evidence—Ced's body. How do they think he died?"

"I don't know," said Mina.

"If Sammy's ended into Gryffindor I'm leaving," Serena complained to Harry as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"It can't be that bad, Serena," Harry said.

"You'd think differently if you had to live with him," Serena said.

"Where do you reckon Hagrid is?" Ron asked Harry.

"He was supposed to do something important for Dumbledore this summer," Serena told the guys, "maybe he's just not back yet."

"Yeah, I remember," Harry said quickly, "Dumbledore gave him the instructions in the Hospital Wing…I have no idea what they were for though."

"Who's that?" Ron asked and the three followed Ron's gaze.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry shouted.

"Who?"

"Professor Umbridge," Serena groaned.

"Professor—she's—going to teach here?" Harry asked breathlessly. "Serena, are you sure?"

"Yeah, ran into her in Diagon Alley," Serena explained, "she told me she would be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I don't believe this."

"How do you know her, Harry?" Serena asked.

"She was at my hearing," he said, "she works for Fudge."

"Oh great, she's probably here to try to get you expelled again," Serena muttered.

"Let's hope not," said Hermione.

The doors opened and with McGonagall in the front came the first years about to be sorted. Some looked scared out of their wits; some looked nervous and some—like Sammy—looked excited beyond description. He kept pointing at things in the room and nudging the students around him.

"Dude, look at the ceiling!"

"Hey, that's Sammy," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Serena muttered, "He got his letter."

"I hope he comes to Gryffindor," Ginny smiled.

"Speak for yourself," Serena groaned.

The first years crowded around the stool with the Sorting Hat. Sammy stared at it for a while, wondering what the heck an old hat was doing on the stool and jumped when it began singing.

"Wow, a singing hat!" he exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" hissed one of the first years.

"Sorry!"

A lover of music, Lydia bobbed her head and tapped her foot to the rhythm of the Sorting Hat's song. The Hat explained through rhyme about the four founders and the wish to build a school. The older students already knew what the founders were like and those that ended up in their houses. The hat's new song however, included the story of Slytherins argument and sad departure and the falling apart of the Hogwarts Four. Lydia stopped nodding her head to the music and listened closely to the words just like those around her.

"Why is the Hat singing about this for?" she asked Serena.

"Beats me," Serena replied.

"It's starting to sound depressing!" Lydia muttered.

The hat went on singing about the houses and unity. At this part, the six scouts exchanged nods. For being in different houses, they seemed to be well united. Perhaps they would make examples to the rest of the students to trust each other. Would it work?

_"And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned…"_

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

People broke out into applause, commenting on the new song. Some wondered why it was so long and warned everyone to be united. But why? None of the students were exactly the same, not even the ones in the same houses. Didn't the four founders make four different houses so the students who went to their house would learn from their point of view? What did the hat mean?

"I wonder if it has ever given warnings before?" Hermione said nervously.

"Yes indeed," said the Gryffindor House ghost, Nearly Headless Neck. He leaned through Neville Longbottom causing him to wince and Serena to stare. "The hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels—"

He stopped when they saw the glare Professor McGonagall was giving them.

"Abercrombie, Eaun."

Grinning, Sammy nudged Eaun Abercrombie to the front. Eaun glanced at Sammy and Sammy gave him the thumbs up. Still looking scared, the boy staggered to the stool and put the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Way to go, Eaun!" Sammy said as Eaun got up and went to the Gryffindor table. Shifting from foot to foot impatiently, Sammy watched the rest of the first years sit on the stool and have the hat placed on his head.

"When are they going to get to the T's?" he wondered out loud. "I can't wait anymore!"

"Can this go _any _slower?" Serena demanded, rapping her fingernails on the table. "The wait is killing me!"

"That goes double for me," said Ron, putting his hand on his stomach.

"The sorting is very important, you know," said Nearly Headless Neck as he bobbed in the air.

"But I'm starving," Ron insisted.

"Me too," said Serena, "but I'm wondering when it'll be Sammy's turn!"

"Which one would that be?" Nearly Headless Nick asked as he looked at the crowd of first years.

Serena pointed him out. "Him—the one that's dancing around—with the brown hair. He's my brother."

"Ah, I bet you're proud to see him about to be sorted!" Nearly Headless Nick said brightly.

"Not really," Serena groaned.

"Tsukino, Sammy."

Serena took in a deep gasp. "This is it!"

"Finally," Sammy whispered, walking to the stool. He waved at Serena with a sly grin and Serena scowled. The hat fell onto his head and he waited for something to happen.

"My, you are a smart one," said the hat's voice in his ear.

"Compared to my sister, I am," Sammy whispered.

"And an honest hard worker too, I see."

"Thanks…so…are you done?" Sammy asked it.

"Difficult…really difficult. Where to put you? Courage. Wisdom. Honesty. Ambition."

"Hurry up!" Serena groaned. "Don't put him in Gryffindor! Don't put him in Gryffindor! Living with him at home is bad enough!"

"With your wisdom you will find no flaw….RAVENCLAW!"

"NO!" Serena exclaimed and she buried her head into her arms. "I don't believe it!"

"Serena, the hat said 'Ravenclaw!'" Lydia hissed.

"Oh, it did?" Serena asked softly. She looked over to the Ravenclaw table just as Sammy started to join it. "Go Sammy! Wooohooo! Yay!"

"Shut up, Serena!" Sammy snapped. "You're embarrassing me!"

Serena frowned. "I'm only trying to be supportive…"

Lydia and a few others smirked.

"After the Sorting, the feast began and Nearly Headless Nick explained to Ron, Harry, Serena, Lydia and Hermione about the hat's warnings. He didn't get to tell them much as Ron said something stupid about the possibility of Nick still having blood in his veins if he were a ghost.

"Way to go, Ron," Serena muttered as Hermione made a similar comment.

"Oh, I'm sure Sir Nicolas will get over it," Lydia said softly. "Ron, when do you think Quidditch tryouts will be?"

"I dof no," he replied with his mouth full.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione snarled.

"Yeah, you can choke," Serena added, "and then Ami will have to do the Heimlich again."

"Unless you want her to, Ron," Lydia winked.

"Don't encourage him!" Hermione barked.

"Sorry," Lydia and Serena said together, realizing that Hermione was a prefect.

Ron laughed and choked on his food. Without the smallest trace of sympathy Hermione rounded on him. "Way to go, you blockhead!"

Serena stood up and waved at Ami at the Ravenclaw table. "Ami! Ron's choking again!"

Heads turned as Ami jumped to her feet and hurried to the Gryffindor table. Some of the first years at the Ravenclaw table were shocked.

"What's going on?"

"It's okay," said Sammy, "Ami knows First Aid!"

"What's that?"

Ami reached her arms around Ron's middle and gave three hard thrusts. His chest heaved and the lump of food hurled out of his mouth, much to everyone's disgust instead of relief.

"I'm not hungry anymore," said the timid looking Eaun Abercrombie as he pushed his plate away from him.

"Cheers, Ami," Ron said groggily.

"You must eat smaller bites, Ron," Ami told him, "and eat slower."

"I will," Ron mumbled as Ami went back to the Ravenclaw table.

Smiling despite his choking attack, Ron sat back down and continued to eat.

"Weasley's such an idiot," Draco whispered as he placed down his silverware to take his goblet of pumpkin juice. "Of course, he doesn't get to eat this much food at home, does he?"

Raye looked around at the Slytherin table. No one was listening to him. She cleared her throat.

"No, guess not," she said.

Draco took a swig of pumpkin juice and picked his silverware up again. Awkwardly with his gloved hands, he tried to cut his pork chops and apply apple sauce to a chunk.

"Draco, wouldn't it be easier to eat _without _your gloves?" Raye questioned.

"Perhaps," said Draco in his aristocratic manner, "but I feel the gloves make me feel more superior."

"Well, they make you look kind of silly," Raye told him honestly in an effort to be considerate. It didn't work. She had to put it bluntly. It was odd watching someone so refined and proper like Draco Malfoy who probably ate meals like this all the time at the Malfoy Manor, was now eating like Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm getting used to them," Draco insisted, cutting a potato and it dropped as he brought it to his mouth. "Oh, damn!"

"Where are your manners, Malfoy?" Blaise asked with a grin.

"Shut up," Draco hissed, returning to his cutting. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and he winced as he put pressure on his fork and knife.

"Draco, are you all right?" Raye inquired.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

* * *

The feast ended and the chatter died down. Dumbledore got to his feet to give the announcements.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast," Dumbledore gave a funny look at Ron. "I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students—and a few of our older students outh to know by no too."

As Harry exchanged smirks with Ron and Hermione, Lydia and Serena did the same. Dumbledore gave the sailor scouts permission to roam the forbidden forest while in their scout form to do their scout business. They all couldn't wait. Lydia was certain the indigo coin was hiding in the forest somewhere. Serena wanted to pet the unicorns again. Ami wanted to see how big it was. Raye and Lita wanted to meet the centaurs since they were skilled in archery and divination and the two subjects always sparked Raye's interest. Lita wanted to meet them simply because she was a Sagittarius and loved horses. Mina thought that fighting trolls and things in the forest would keep their skills up and would be excellent exercise, and plus they'd be rebels.

As the girls were fantasizing of what lay beyond the forbidden forest, an unusually high and girlish voice replaced Dumbledore's. Glancing up to see if Dumbledore was losing his voice, they found that Dumbledore was seated and Professor Umbridge on her feet and speaking.

"Did she just interrupt Dumbledore?" Mina asked Lita.

"Looks like," said Lita.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all," Umbridge said, smiling widly. "And I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Lydia shuddered as if someone was scratching their nails on a blackboard. The students were somewhat relieved when Professor Umbridge stopped speaking to them as if they were little kids. They still found her voice annoying however.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amazed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

The new Defense Against the dark Arts teacher made a small bow to the other students. None--not even--Dumbledore, bowed back. Again, the crazy witch continued, taking up Dumbledore's speech time. Harry looked at his watch and leaned to Serena.

"Serena, do you know if this watch would tell me when she stops talking?" Harry asked hopefully.

Serena sighed. "No, sorry Harry."

Others were checking their watches and ignored Umbridge's speech. Some looked about to fall asleep. Lydia attempted to get chuckles from her fellow Gryffindors by imitating Umbridge and making her hands open and close like mouths.

"Blah-blah-blah! Yack! Yack!…"

Laughing, Ginny and others followed suit and even made faces at Umbridge who didn't even seem to notice.

"See," said Blaise Zabini as he leaned across the table to Raye, thumbing at Umbridge. "What'd I tell you? How are we supposed to learn anything listening to _this _everyday?"  
Raye nodded in agreement. Hardly anyone was paying attention to Umbridge's speech. She hated to imagine what her classes would be like. What was with this school and their Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?

"Let us move forward, then, knot a new area of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what out to preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, "and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

And at long last, the big mouthed witch took her seat. There was a short moment of applause and Dumbledore got up.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge," Dumbldore said. "Now—as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held on the sixth…"

"Finally, something _meaningful!" _Lydia breathed as she recorded the date of Quidditch tryouts on a paper. "The sixth—but that doesn't give me a lot of time to practice!"

"I'm sure you'll luck out, Lydia," Serena said with a smile. "You always do. You'd need to so you won't lose the bet, right?"

"Shh!" Lydia hissed, looking over the table. "Not so loud. I don't want everyone to know."

"So what was the bet?" Serena asked slyly as she leaned next to her best friend with her hand by her mouth. "Will you have to go to lessons with your robes backwards? Or…have to sing the school song in your underwear?"

"No!" Lydia exclaimed, looking shocked. "Serena!"

"Or…" Serena continued.

"It means," said Hermione, who was talking to Ron and Harry about Umbridge's speech, "that the ministry is interfering with Hogwarts."

Serena ceased from interrogating Lydia about her bet with Ron and looked at Hermione. "What? What do you mean the Ministry's interfering with Hogwarts?"

"That's what Umbridge's speech was about," Hermione explained.

"She said that?" Serena demanded as she threw her 'I'll-punish-you' gaze at Umbridge. "How--?"

Dumbledore finished speaking and everyone began rising from their tables. Raye noticed that Draco was getting up slowly and there was a pained expression on his face.

"Draco, you all right?" she asked in concern.

He smiled, seeming rather touched. "Oh, yes. I'm just a little stiff from the train." He cleared his throat and looked at the new Slytherins and went back to being the Draco that everyone else knows. "Right, first years, this way. Get a move on."

Seeing the look a scared first year gave him, Harry snatched Serena's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"C'mon," he muttered.

"See ya," Serena said exasperatedly to Lydia and the others. She looked at Harry. "What's up?"

He didn't reply. He concentrated on weaving through the crowd, ignoring the stares and pointed fingers. Draco shouted, "Watch it, Potter!" as he and Raye led the first years of their own house to the dungeons.

"I'm so stupid!" Harry groaned once he and Serena lost the crowd.

"No you're not," Serena told him.

"Yes I am," Harry insisted, glancing back at her. "I should've expected this. Everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy!"

"That doesn't make you stupid, Harry," Serena said softly. "You didn't actually read what the _Daily Prophet _is saying about you."

"They thought I gone mad when I came out of the maze—with Cedric's dead body—saying the Sailor Scouts saved my life."

"Well, it would be a shock but you were telling the truth," Serena said calmly. She tugged on Harry's hand to make him stop. "Hey! Harry, you're not crazy, okay?" she told him firmly. "There was no time to tell everyone the whole story about what happened and it was all too fresh to tell the school anyway."

Harry sighed. "Thanks for being understanding, Serena."

Serena nodded. Harry checked behind her to see if anyone else was gawking at him. He took her hand again. "Let's get going. I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too," Serena yawned, "the train ride is so long!"

Serena was pleased to see Harry laugh after being so serious. "I know what you mean."

They came to the Fat Lady's portrait and paused. Looking each other they asked, "What's the password?"

"Harry! Serena!" called a familiar voice. "I know it!" "

Serena and Harry turned to see Neville Longbottom jogging to the pair waving a potted pant of a weird looking sort of cactus. I'm actually going to remember it for once…"

"Hey, Neville," said Serena. "What's that?"

"The password!" Neville said happily.

"The password's a plant?" Serena asked, rubbing her head.

"_Mimbulus__ mimbeltonia!"_

"Correct," said that Fat Lady and the portrait swung open. Harry let go of Serena's hand to let her go first then placed it on the on her back. Though Harry's hand was warm, she felt a slight chill go down her back. Why were they always being so _friendly? _Darien would freak if they saw them together—wouldn't he?

Lydia was helping Fred and George pin something up on the notice board.

"Hi guys!" Serena said to them.

"Serena!" Fred exclaimed. "We were wondering when your pretty face was going to come up!"

Lydia chuckled as she continued to pin up the notice.

Serena paused to chat. "Oh you two…."

Not in the mood to talk or to watch the twins flirt with Serena, Harry decided to say goodnight.

"See you in the morning?" he asked with a cute flirtatious smirk. The twins grinned and Neville looked kind of confused. He brought his eyes down to his plant, wondering if he should wait for Harry and say goodnight to Serena too or just bo up to the dormitory first.

"Yeah," Serena replied, "of course. Goodnight Harry. Goodnight Neville."

"Oh, goodnight, Serena," said Neville and he followed Harry up the dormitory. Serena watched the two boys disappear up the dormitory. Wondering about her relationship, George cleared his throat loudly.

"All right," he said, "what's the deal with you two?"

"Huh? What?" Serena flinched and looked at the twins. "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, Serena," Fred grinned as he stepped from the notice board and walked to her. "You and Harry together now?"

"Me and Harry? Oh come on!" Serena laughed. "We're just friends!"  
"Really?" George questioned, leaning down to her. "Lee and I are just friends too but we don't walk around holding hands."

"Or with our hands on each others' backs," Fred added.

Lydia cracked up laughing while Serena looked mortified.

Serena's mouth dropped. "You—you two are so out of line!"

"Sorry, Serena," Fred put on a fake scared face, "we didn't mean it. Please don't _punish _us!"

"She will if you don't watch out," Lydia warned the twins. She finished pinning up their notice and looked to Serena.

"Oooh!" Serena went as red as the decorations in the room. She humped as she stepped to the dormitories and accidentally started to walk up the boys' dormitory. "Come on, Lydia."

"Serena, we don't live up there," Lydia said, trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"That's the boys'," said Fred.

"It is?" Serena asked with panic in her voice.

"Yeah—so unless you planning on bunking with a bunch of guys—you might want to turn around."

"I don't think you would," George said bluntly. "Ron kind of has a snoring problem."

"I think you're overtired tonight, Serena," Lydia said, walking over to Serena. "Let's go. Goodnight, lads."

"You're not going to kiss us goodnight?" George questioned. "I'm hurt."

Serena and Lydia climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory, leaving Fred and George to comment on the relationship with Harry and Serena.

Fred turned to his twin. "There's something _definitely _going on between Serena and Harry."

"Yeah, I wonder if we can make a _Truth Trifle _or something so they'll admit it," said George.

* * *

Draco was limping down the stairs to the dungeons. Thinking that he might trip, Raye took his hand. He glanced at her, smiled and returned his eyes forward.

"We have to be down here?" asked a complaining voice.

"Yes," Draco said quickly, not bothering to turn to see who complained. "That a problem?"

"It's cold."

"Then I suggest you bundle up during the winter," Draco grunted, "It gets so cold down here you can see your breath."

"Potions will our only class down here," Raye informed, pointing to the Potions room, "and Professor Snape is our head of house." She nodded to Professor Snape's office.

"We know…"

"Don't ever talk back to prefects!" Draco snapped over his shoulder. "Continue, Raye."

"Yes, this is Professor Snape's office if any you have any _issues," _she hissed and Draco grinned. "Now then, to the dormitories. You have to be up by eight if you want breakfast so I suggest you turn in early."

They stopped at the stone slab wall. Draco cleared his throat and said the password.

"Mudbloods suck."

A few Slytherins first years laughed. Raye rolled her eyes. How come their passwords were always so…_obvious_? If anyone knew where their common room was located, three times out of four they'd guess the password right.

"This is the Common Slytherin Room," Draco said, throwing out his arm as if they'd just walked into his mansion. Pansy and a few people were sitting around talking. She gasped and stared at Draco as he gave his announcements. Draco rolled his eyes but continued to talk about the rules and where everything was incase some were "too thick to know left from right". He and Raye told them where the girls' and boys' dormitories were and the first years walked down the stairs, muttering to themselves.

"Draco, that was magnificent!" Pansy gushed. "Telling those first years all…"

"Thanks, could you leave the Common Room?"

"What?" Pansy demanded.

"You heard me," Draco said coolly.

"Why?"

"Raye and I have some prefect business to discuss."

"Oh, really?" Pansy said in a non believing tone.

"If you all could just give us a few moments?" Raye asked the room, sounding a bit like Umbridge. "That is, unless none of you want to write lines? I know how some of you hate writing…"

Everyone besides Pansy bounded out of the common room liked greased lighting, saying goodnight to their new prefects. Pansy glared at Raye, tried to think of something to say then let out an exasperated sigh. Pansy turned on her heel and skulked down the stairs. Once they had the room to themselves, Draco limped to his usual chair.

"Draco, you're limping," Raye said, "what happened?"

"It's just some pain in my legs," he said, waving his hand in a 'don't-worry-about-it' manner.

"That's not good, Draco," she walked close to him. "Do you think you'll need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"I'll be all right," he told her. "Tell me, what you think about being a prefect so far?"

Raye paused before answering. She was wondering why Draco was in pain. Was he really hurt or was Draco pretending to be hurt so she'd be concerned for him? She didn't recall him limping when they got off the train. Raye sat next to him and shrugged.

"I like it," Raye replied, "but I still have much to learn."

"Well, I think you're best suited for the job," said Draco.

"Thanks," Raye stated.

They continued to talk about prefect matters and other things. Remaining Slytherins came in the dormitories to get ready to bed. Raye yawned and got to her feet and checked her watch.

"It's late, Draco," she announced, "I'll go to bed. I think you should too—you look tired."

"I will in a bit," Draco said. "I'm just going to sit here for a while."

"Well, don't stay up too long," Raye said sternly. ."

"I won't," Draco smiled as he got up to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll wait for you in the morning, all right?"

"Okay," Raye said. She turned around and started to walk down to the stairs to her dormitory. Draco suddenly called to her.

"Hey, Raye?"

"Yeah?"

"It's great to see you again," he said breathlessly, "really."

"You too," Raye said, "goodnight Draco."

Wondering why Draco was acting so nice, Raye continued to walk to her dormitory. As soon as Raye was out of sight, Draco sat down on his chair again. He grimaced as he pulled up his right trouser leg to examine his shin.

"It's getting worse," Draco muttered, shaking his head at the large purplish bruise on his shin.

Draco reached his hand into his robes and pulled out a potion. He took a swig of the potion, grimaced at its taste and examined his bruise again. It was going to take time and rest until it healed.

Draco checked his watch. He was dead tired but it was still too early to go to bed. The other boys might still be awake. He had to wait until they were asleep before going downstairs. They couldn't know. No one could.

* * *

In the Gryffindor tower, an argument was heating up with the fourth year witches. Serena was restraining Lydia to keep her from attacking Lavender. Parvarti stood to the side looking shocked.

"So you think Harry's crazy then?" Lydia demanded.

"I'm not the only one that thinks so!" Lavender shouted. "Seamus does too!"

"I don't believe you!" Lydia cried.

"Well it's true," said Lavender, "he sort of buys the part with the Sailor Scouts since he says Sailor Rainbow saved him from a train."

"Then he should believe everything Harry's saying!" Serena cried, pulling on Lydia. "Lydia, will you calm down? Come on, this is stupid."

"How did they know how to find Harry?" Lavender demanded. "What if he really imagined the whole thing happening?"

"Imagined it?" Lydia gasped. "Harry and Cedric disappeared from the maze—we all saw that! Cedric was dead. You think Harry did that? You think it was some sort of accident?"

"Hey, maybe they're right, Lavender,' said Parvarti.

"Don't tell mayo agree with them!" Lavender cried.

"Well, I don't want to believe it," Parvarti said softly. "Who does? No one really wants You-Know-Who to return, but remember all that weird stuff that's been happening since we started coming to school? The thing with Quirrel and the Sorcerer's Stone, all those attacks in our second year…"

"You see?" Serena told the girls. "Voldemort's been trying to come back since he lost power. Now he is and everyone is in danger, not just Harry!"

"Oh yeah, where's your proof?" Lavender demanded.

"Enough!" said a fifth voice as a door slammed. "Can I be prefect for one day without having to give detention?"

The girls looked over to see Hermione walking toward them. She looked angrier than the four girls have ever witnessed. Her hands were clenched into her fists and her upper lip was curling.

"Hermione!" Serena said quickly. "Lavender doesn't believe Harry saw Voldemort come back!"

Lavender and Parvarti gasped at the mentioning of his name. Hermione seemed to get even more upset.

"You don't, do you?" Hermione glared Lavender.

"How do we know he's not trying to seek attention?" Lavender demanded.

"You think Harry _wants _Voldemort to be back? You think he's _enjoying _this?"

"Well—he seemed to be getting a lot of attention since he came here, you know."

Hermione's lips pulled back and she pointed at Lavender. Serena noticed her fingernail become unusually long. "What you think is _your _opinion, Lavender. I know what really happened and You-Know-Who is back, whether you all like it or not. Now unless you want detention, you keep your big fat mouth _shut!"_

There was a loud, eerie jingling and rattling sound. Luna and Lucky turned their heads to the noises. Lavenders stared back at Hermione and folded her arms.

"Fine," said Lavender.

"Now go to bed, all of you!" Hermione cried.

"Okay," said Serena, "goodnight everyone. I guess."

In silence, the girls finished putting on their night clothes and crawled into their beds. It was a while before any of them went to sleep.

**To Be Continued**


	10. What Do You Dream?

Kutcetty: Yes, Lydia and other people are going to lose their cool with Umbridge, more than once. There will be much Umbridge torture coming up. Oh dang, did I spoil that? Well, I hope there are no Umbridge fans here. And yes, it will eventually be Harry and Serena though they'll have some troubles along the way.

Alcyone: Well, there's quite a few things happening to Draco. If you can guess it you'll get a cookie!

NixiNox: Didn't I email you? Anyway, there will be some Harry/Serena fluff and angst.

* * *

Disclaimer: The usual, friends. I didn't create Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. But I wonder what'd it take for JKR or NT to get together and make a crossover…

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 10

What Do You Dream?

* * *

Serena laughed when she saw the twins' notice. She turned to Lydia. "Are they serious? Who'd want to test their stuff?"

"Desperate first years, I guess," Lydia said with a shrug. "They've got some interesting things now. Nosebleed Nougats, Puking Pastilles…"

"Why'd anyone want to buy something that'd make them sick?" Serena demanded.

"Skiving Snackboxes," Lydia replied simply, "for anyone that doesn't want to be at class or anything else."

They heard stomps coming frpm the boy's dormitory. Turning, they saw Seamus Finnegan enter the common room with an ill attitude.

"Top of the morning to ye, Seamus," Lydia chirped.

Seamus didn't say anything but went right out of the room. Serena looked at Lydia as Lydia watched him leave.

"I guess Lavender was serious about Seamus," Serena stated.

"I'm going to talk to him," Lydia muttered, "I save his life and he doubts we saved Harry's? What's the deal?"

Serena told Lydia she'd see her later as Lydia walked out of the common room and after Seamus. A couple of seconds later, Dean Thomas came down.

"Dean, you believe Harry's telling the truth, right?" Serena demanded.

"Huh?" Dean gasped.

"You don't think he's a liar, do you?" Serena asked. "Because if you do, then that's wrong!"

Dean nearly dropped his school bag in surprise and he hoisted it back again. "I don't think Harry would lie about something like that, but it is just really weird."

"It's more than weird, it's horrible! What'd you do if you saw Voldemort come back?"

"Probably go out of my mind," Dean said honestly.

* * *

"Seamus, wait up!" Lydia cried. "I want a word with ye!"

"Sorry, Lydia," Seamus mumbled, "not in the mood to talk."

"Then listen!" Lydia grabbed his arm and whirled him around. "I heard from Lavender that you don't believe Harry's telling the truth, is that right?"

"Well, yeah," Seamus answered.

"What's the matter with ye?" Lydia demanded. "You're one of his dorm mates for goodness sakes! Why do you doubt him? Besides Ron, you should believe him more than anyone! Sailor Rainbow saved your life, you know!"

"Hey, how'd you know about that?" Seamus inquired. "I'm not sure if I told you."

"Lavender did," Lydia said quickly, "come on Seamus, what's up?"

"I do kind of believe Harry though," Seamus said, "because the scouts DID save him but me mam thinks what they're saying the _Daily Prophet _about Dumbledore and Harry are true. Dumbledore's a bit mad, me mam says and…"

"Dumbledore's a great wizard! His face is on a chocolate frog, after all."

"I know…I know!"

"So you think the whole thing was a charade? You actually expect the sailor scouts would 'pretend' to save Harry?" Lydia asked. "You think Sailor Rainbow was only _pretending _to save you from the train that day?"

"Well, no," Seamus mumbled, "but it is kind of weird how he said he saved him. How'd they find him?"

"I don't know," Lydia stated, "how'd Sailor Rainbow save you?"

Seamus wasn't able to reply. He shrugged. "I—she—she was just there."

"You see?" Lydia questioned. "The scouts have a way of coming at the right moment. It's all about being who they are."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Seamus inquired quickly. "You know who the scouts are?"

"Huh—oh—what?" Lydia gasped, realizing she was saying too much. "No, of course not! Just, you're not the only one that came across them. Sailor Rainbow saved me too, a couple of times actually."

"Really?" Seamus asked. "When? How?"

"I'll tell you later maybe," Lydia answered, "but I think you owe Harry an apology. We all saw him and Cedric disappear from the maze and Harry come back with Cedric dead. Would Harry honestly lie about something like that? He doesn't want Voldemort to come back anymore than we do!"

Seamus gasped. "You just said…"

"Hey, the man's _here _Seamus," Lydia said firmly, "so get used to hearing his name because sooner or later we may be seeing his face. You just think about what I said, hear me?"

She walked down to the great hall and Seamus watched her. Maybe Lydia was right.

* * *

Raye stood up every time she heard footsteps coming from the boy's dormitory. She wondered why Draco hadn't come up yet. He's usually the first ones up. He told her that _he'd_ be the one waiting for her. What was taking him so long? She was shocked to see Crabbe and Goyle come up before he did. They followed Draco nearly everywhere he went.

"Hey, is Draco coming up soon?" she inquired as she approached them.

Crabbe shook his head. "Still in bed."

"Is he sick?" Raye asked in concern.

"Don't think so," Goyle said.

"Thanks, guys," Raye sighed, "go on to breakfast."

The two big Slytherin boys shrugged and walked out of the room, talking about what they were going to eat first for breakfast.

Raye sat back down and waited for Draco and then got back up and paced the room. She began to grow antsy. She had a feeling she should've taken him to the hospital wing last night. He was limping and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

There were more footsteps coming the boys' dormitory and she hurried over to see who it was.

"Oh, Blaise," she said as the handsome dark haired boy came up combing his hair. "Hi. I thought you were Draco. Vincent told me he's still in bed."

"Yeah, I can't say I can blame him for having a bit of a lie in," Blaise said, thumbing down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Raye inquired.

"Umbridge," Blaise mumbled, "I didn't want to get up either. I hope we don't have her today. Woman gets on my father's nerves."

"Your father?" Raye asked, sounding a bit interested. Draco was the only boy she knew that spoke about his father so much.

"My father is a private wizarding consultant," Blaise replied with a groan. "And unfortunately, Umbridge is one of his clients. He hates going to her house. It looks like a pink playhouse and she goes on with those stupid speeches. He was the first person she told when she became the new teacher. She wanted some advice."

"What'd he tell her?" Raye asked with a smile.

Blaise laughed. "He didn't really have anything. He was too shocked. Then he told her, 'well, Delores, don't try too hard.'"

Raye chuckled. "Well, hopefully she doesn't."

"The woman's crazy," Blaise went on, "I doubt she knows anything about Defense Against the Dark Arts. She's more scared of it than Quirrel was!"

"Seriously?" Raye inquired.

"Yeah," Blaise laughed, "she's really superstitious."

"More than Trelawney?"

"Well, I don't take divination," Blaise answered, "but Umbridge is so superstitious its unbelievable. She's got this fear about halfbreeds. Sometimes she thinks my dad is some kind of mind healer or something because she keeps telling her she's afraid of being carried away by a herd of centaurs."

"Centaurs?" Raye laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

Blaise shook his head. "Really. She had a little problem with one when she was a kid and she was scared of them ever since."

There was a silence and Blaise looked at the stairs. "Malfoy was in the shower when I left. He'd ought to be up soon. Did you want to stay and wait for him?"

"Yeah," Raye answered.

"Okay, see you in Runes probably" Blaise said and he left the common room.

Raye sighed and sat back down to wait for Draco. Maybe Draco just slept in but why didn't the others try to wake him? They have fifteen minutes to get to breakfast. While pondering this, a pair of hands holding a shiny thing went around her neck. She looked up to see Draco's smiling face.

"Draco!" Raye cried. "You said you were going to wait for me."

"Yes, I'm sorry," he told her as he came around next to her. "I didn't mean to sleep in. I was probably just more tired than I thought."

"You do look tired," Raye said, "is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing I can't handle, love," Draco grinned.

Raye touched the necklace he put around her neck. It was a silver snake. She looked at him rather questionably and he shrugged.

"Thought I'd give you something to match that prefect badge," he said as he nodded to it. "I knew when I got my badge that you were the other prefect for Slytherin."

"Thank you, Draco," Raye said softly, "but you really shouldn't have."

"Of course I did," Draco corrected, "someone had to get you a present for becoming prefect. Well, shall we go down to breakfast? I'm sure our course schedules are waiting for us."

They got up and Draco was still grimacing as he limped out of the room and up the stairs to the great hall. Raye kept her hand firm on his arm the whole time incase he fell. He couldn't have been faking all of this pain. How could he still be stiff from the train ride?

* * *

Lucky for the fifth year Slytherins, they didn't have to suffer with Umbridge on their first day. Raye's first class was divination and as Trelawney has already told her they were studying dreams. 

"My dear, I know you've been waiting for the time for dream interpretation," she said to Raye fondly and Pansy rolled her eyes. Raye grinned slightly. It was a bit too late to be studying dreams now. She figured out on her own what the dream with the dragon meant.

"After reading the instruction in _The Dream Oracle,_" Trelawney began, "split into pairs and interpret each other's dreams."

Raye was halfway through the introduction when Pansy sat at her table, scowling. "I'm going to be your partner."

"You're kidding me, right?" Raye demanded. "I hadn't even finished yet."

"I have a couple of things I want to say to you, Hino," Pansy grunted.

"If you're going to talk about Draco Malfoy then save it," Raye hissed, "We're supposed to interpret each other's dreams."

"You'd better not be dreaming about my Draco!" Pansy snarled.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am!" Raye said with relish. "I keep dreaming of us riding a Hebridean Black."

"A what?"

"A dragon, you know, the big pretty black one with violet eyes," Raye grinned, "kind of like me?"

"Oh whatever," Pansy groaned, not bothering to look at _The Dream Oracle. _"It probably just means Draco is going to dump you and you'll be eaten by a dragon."

"I highly doubt it," Raye told her, "I already know its meaning. Draco wants me to free him from all his sorrow."

"What sorrow?" Pansy demanded, clicking her tongue. "He's the wealthiest, purest wizard in Hogwarts! What could possibly be causing him sorrow?"

"I don't know," Raye rolled her eyes, "uh, maybe having a Death Eater for a dad?"

"His father was cleared," Pansy muttered, "you know nothing about the Malfoys or anything here."

"Whatever," Raye moaned, "well, what do you dream about? Or do I even want to know?"

"Oh, I was waiting for you to ask!" Pansy exclaimed, closing her fists and bringing them under her chin. "I dream about it all the time! I'm going to marry Draco Malfoy and have nine pureblooded children!"

"Ugh!" Raye muttered, shaking her head. "Poor Draco!"

Pansy began twisting in her seat excitedly. Raye was reminded of Serena but when Serena got all excited and moved like that, she looked cute. Pansy on the other hand looked disturbing.

"We'll live in the Malfoy Mansion. Draco will be Minster of Magic…we'll have five boys to keep the name going. The first boy we'll call Draco Junior, DJ for short…"

Raye sat back and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had a disturbing picture of Draco and Pansy with nine blond headed kids with Pansy's pug face. Pansy was grinning like a maniac and Draco looked like he wanted to die. The kids in the picture started to speak.

_"Mum—DJ keeps hexing my dress!" said the smallest girl_

_"Draco Junior, stop that!"_

_"I didn't do anything!"_

_"Not you, the other Draco Junior!"_

_"Pansy, why did you have to give the all the boys my name?"_

_"What's the matter, are you ashamed of it?"_

_"No."_

_"Hey," the person taking the picture backed up. "Can you just act like a happy family for a second?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Pansy demanded? "I am happy. Aren't you happy?"_

_"Creevey, just take the picture," Draco said wearily. "I don't care anymore."_

_"No! I want this to be perfect!" Pansy shouted, shaking her fists. _

_"How can it be?" the oldest boy wondered. "A Mudblood is taking it!"_

_"Don't call me a Mudblood!" Colin shouted._

_"Stop it," said Draco, "he's the only wizard photographer still around."_

_"DJ!__ Quit hexing your sister's dress!"_

_"But she's a squib, Mum!"_

_"No she's snot! She still has time until Hogwarts starts!"_

_"She better show some magic soon!" said one of the girls._

_"If she's a squib," said the second youngest, looking at his parents. "Will it be Dad or Mum's fault?"_

_"It'll be your father's!"_

_"What?" Draco demanded  
_

_The Malfoys began arguing and Colin Creevey just took the picture._

_"Creevy! We weren't ready!" _

The vision ended and Raye shook her head. She couldn't let Draco marry Pansy. He'd be miserable._  
_

"We'll travel the world!" Pansy continued. "Oh, to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy…"

Raye smirked. She decided to play around with this. "That does sound like a nice dream, Pansy."

"Why thank you," Pansy said, "I'm glad you agree."

"But I just had a vision here, you see," said Raye, "all your kids will be squibs."

"You lie!" Pansy gasped.

"Well, it was just the youngest girl I think," Raye rephrased, "but there may still be a chance all of your kids will be squibs. I don't reckon theyre has been a squib in the Malfoy clan for generations so there's bound to be one eventually."

Pansy tightened her fists. "All our children will be purebloods! You just wait!"

"I wonder what Draco will do if you _do _have squib kids. He'll be the next Thaddeus Thurkell."

"Thaddeus Thurkell?" Pansy demanded. "You mean the wizard that turned his sons into hedgehogs?"

"Yeah, there were seven of them, right?" Raye grinned. "What a waste, don't you think? Poor Mr. Thurkell, all his sons were squibs. I wonder what Draco would do if all his kids were squibs?" Raye laughed, grabbed the edges of her table and leaned toward Pansy. "Maybe Draco will turn his squib kids into birds so they'll fly the coup early!"

"You're lying!" Pansy hissed. "That won't happen! I won't _let _it happen!"

"Hey, you can _choose _if you'll have a pureblooded child or a squib anymore than anyone else can!" Raye shouted. "If you're destined to have squib kids, you're destined to have squib kids—end of story!"

"Well, I don't think I am!" Pansy snarled.

"Really?" Raye laughed. "Then let's find out for sure, shall we?" Raye cleared her throat. "Hey, Professor Trelawney, can we borrow your crystal ball? We're having trouble leaning the meaning of Pansy's dream!"

Her wide insect eyes sparkling, Trelawney approached her favorite student with her crystal ball. "Why of _course _you can, my dear! Of course you can!"

* * *

Trekking up to the North Tower was doing numbers to Ron's sore feet.

"I wish we could take a portkey or something to the North Tower," Ron groaned. "I don't feel like walking all the way there!"

"Your feet bothering you again, Ron?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well maybe after dinner you can ask Ami for a foot rub!" Lydia laughed.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Ron said thoughtfully. "But maybe I'll just have a bath in the prefect's bathroom. You know Harry took a bath in there last year to sort out the golden egg clue? He got the password from Cedric."

At mention of Cedric's name, Harry was reminded of how blank Cedric's eyes looked after he was smacked dead with the Killing Curse that fateful day.

"Harry said it's quite posh," Ron added. "Yeah, I'll need like an hour to relax after the kind of day we have."

"Just wait, Ron," Dean warned, "it's not over yet. We still have that Umbridge woman. I wonder what she's going to have us do."

They climbed the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom and as usual, it was stifling hot. Ron gasped and pulled his black robe off immediately. He tossed it on the back of his chair and loosened his collar. It was hot as Hades in the North Tower with the fire raging. Why didn't Trelawney ever put it out?

Professor Trelawney welcome her class and told them they would be studying dreams for that term. Of course, but Raye had told them, Lydia and Serena already knew. After reading the introduction on dream interpretation, Serena and Lydia were about to tell each other their dreams when Trelawney approached their desks.

"My dears, I believe it would be better if you have different partners for this subject," she said.

"Why?"

"Well, you are too distracting for the inner eye of everyone else," she said.

"Distracting?" Serena laughed.

"Miss Tsukino, if you could work with Potter," said Trelawney, "Weasley with MacGreggor."

Both boys and girls exchanged glances and shrugged. Ldyia grabbed her bag and took Harry's seat and he came over to sit with Serena. None of them really seamed to mind though it did mke them wonder.

"Well, Serena," said Harry as he pulled _The Dream Oracle _towards him. "What do you dream about?"

"Lots of stuff," Serena said in a somewhat guilty voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What was your latest dream about?" Harry inquired.

Serena began trailing her fingertip on the tabletop. "Maybe it was just what Lavender said last night, about not believing you really saw Voldemort come back—but—but I dreamed about that night when we found you and what might happen if we didn't come in time. I didn't get to finish it. I woke up in a cold sweat."

Hary swallowed. "Oh, well, we know what really happened. Right?"

"Right," Serena said, "what did you dream about, Harry?"

"Actually, I've been dreaming about that same night," Harry sighed, "when _He _came back."

"Oh," Serena whispered, "ever since?"

"Just about," Harry replied.

Serena sighed and took Harry's hand. Harry squeezed it. It was so nice to be with Serena again. Maybe Trelawney was right to pair him with Serena. He knew he and Ron would only be making up stuff if she didn't.

"Hey, you know what?" Serena asked with a smile. "Let's not talk about that right now, okay? Let's talk about our _real _dreams."

"Our real dreams?" Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Harry," Serena's smile widened and she leaned forward. "You know—not the dreams we have when we're asleep—I mean the dreams we really have. The things we hope for. What would you say your greatest dream is, Harry?"

"My dream?"

"Yeah!" Serena laughed. "It could be anything! What do you hope to happen someday? What do you desire? Didn't you say you want to be an Auror?"

"Well, yeah, I thought about it," Harry admitted, "but I don't know if I'd call it my dream."

Harry thought hard. What _was _his dream? Didn't he have one? Back in his first year he found the Mirror of Erised and it revealed to him his innermost desire—his parents. Unfortunately, there was no spell to return the dead. What was the closet ting to being with his Mom and Dad? Then he remembered when he found his Godfather and he offered to have him live with him. Living with Sirius, his godfather; that was it. That was his dream

"I guess," said Harry slowly, "Sirius getting cleared so I can live with him."

"See, there you go!" Serena said triumphantly. "Living with your Godfather. That is defiantly a dream you should work for, Harry."

"How?" Harry asked. The ministry would have to clear him first. They still thought he double-crossed his parents and murdered all those people.

"Instead of dreaming about the night Voldemort came back, you can dream about living with Sirius. It will be like you having your Dad back—and it would be good for Sirius as well."

"Yeah, it would be pretty cool," Harry said firmly as he thought more about it. He glanced around him quickly, and seeing that the other students were going on with their own dreams and too busy to overhear Harry, he went on. "You know what though? I don't really want to stay at his old house. I don't think he would either. It's probably like being in prison again."

"I know," Serena agreed, "maybe you can stay somewhere else? I mean, it's just being used as Headquarters' now anyways. He did say he got a place of his own—you can go there or—I know!"

"What?"

Serena's big blue eyes flashed and she leaned forward, grabbing both of Harry's hands. "Harry! I just thought of it! It's the perfect place for you and your Godfather to stay!"

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Here, right here in Hogsmead!" she said enthusiastically. "You can stay with him for the holidays and visit him on Hogsmead Weekends. You wouldn't have to take the train—during summer you can have the quidditch field all to yourself! It's close to Hogwarts so Dumbledore can make sure you're well protected. I can be your Secret Keeper. There's no reason for you to go back to the Dursleys!"

Harry felt a great deal of happiness swell inside him. It sounded like a marvelous idea. Why didn't he ever think of it?

"Hogsmead?" Harry said breathlessly. "Really?"

"There's probably an empty place," Serena told him, "we can check it out on first Hogsmead weekend. If there isn't you and Sirius can build one! As far from the village or close to it as you want!"

"Yeah, that sounds brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "Serena, you're a genius!"

Serena laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't go that far!"

"So, what is _your _dream, Serena?" Harry asked.

Serena went red and leaned back. "My dream? You want to know _my _dream?" she put her finger sheepishly to her mouth.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Oh, I don't know, Harry," Serena said, "you'll laugh."

"Come on, Serena," Harry teased, "I told you my dream. It's your go. I promise I won't laugh."

"It's really silly," Serena said, "I think my mom got me thinking it. I have no idea how it all started."

"Will you stop being all cheeky and just tell me?" Harry demanded with a grin.

"Okay, okay," Serena mumbled and looked up at his gorgeous emerald eyes. "Well, since I was a little girl, I well, dreamed about becoming a bride." She folded her hands over her face. "It's stupid, isn't it? I need to change it."

"That's it?" Harry asked. "You dream about being a bride someday?"

"Uh-huh," Serena said through her hands. She was too embarrassed to look at Harry's expression. Why did she have to tell him?

"That's great, Serena."

"You think so?" she parted her fore fingers and peered through them. "You don't think it's silly?"

"What's so silly about it?"

"It's just so…girly I guess," Serena admitted, taking her hands down. "I don't know how it all started. Maybe I just want to wear a pretty white dress some day. And eat cake…and have lots of flowers and music. I assume I got it from watching _too _many romance movies!"

Harry chuckled. Serena went redder.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Serena hissed.

"Sorry, I just," Harry said, "hope it works out."

Serena smiled. "Oh, thanks, Harry."

After Lydia told Ron she had been dreaming about space he told her about his dreams. "I never was able to remember my dreams before."

"I wonder if this book says anything on that," Lydia stated, thumbing through it. "Well, not really."

"Doesn't matter," Ron shrugged, "I'm starting to now. I'm not sure what caused it, but I dreamed about water."

"Water?" Lydia raised an eyebrow, "were you thirsty?"

Ron tilted his head. "Actually, yeah. Yesterday Seamus and Harry had a row. He didn't believe Harry. You know what I think though? Maybe he's just jealous."

"Jealous about what?" Lydia inquired.

"Seamus said Sailor Rainbow saved him from a train," Ron answered, "and you and the other scouts saved Harry. Seamus is probably jealous that he didn't get to see the other scouts did."

"That's a really stupid reason," Lydia grunted.

"I know!" Ron said thickly. "So what if only one scout saved him? I got really mad and something funny happened. All the water jugs broke, so we had to fix them and fill them with water again. I was really thirsty too so that made me even more mad."

Ron rubbed his head. Lydia grinned.

"Maybe that's why I was dreaming about rivers and lakes all the time," Ron said, "I either had to get some water or go to the loo." He glanced at the window. Rain was falling. Ron groaned. "And this rain really isn't helping."

"Yeh probably drinking a lot so ye can 'water yerself,'" Lydia joked. "Keep ye growing ye know."

"That's not funny," Ron muttered.

The students were barely done talking about the dreams when the bell rang. Ron groaned as he put his robes back on.

"I bet these dreams will be nothing like the nightmare we're going to have with Umbridge," he said.

"I know," Harry agreed, "if only Snape didn't open his big mouth about Lupin in our third year. He's the only decent teacher this school had, even if he _was _a werewolf."

**To Be Continued.**


	11. Lies! Lies! Lies!

Disclaimer: The usual, don't own anything except this fic. Some said the last chapter was short—sorry, I didn't realize it was! So I'm going to make this extra long to make up for it!

Warning: If you like Umbridge, close your eyes and scroll down! Everyone else: You might wanna get some popcorn.

* * *

**Harry Potter & the Moon Crystal 11**

**Lies! Lies! Lies!**

"Well, good afternoon!" Professor Umbridge said in her little girl voice that didn't suit her one bit.

"Uh, hey," Serena moaned as others mumbled "good afternoon." She took her seat next to Lydia.

"Tut, tut," Professor Umbridge muttered, "_That _won't do, will it? I should like you reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon class!"

In severally annoyed tones, part of the class echoed, "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge."

"There now," Umbridge sad, "that wasn't too bad, was it? Wands away, and quills out, please."

"Is she serious?" Serena asked Lydia. "I don't feel like writing!"

"Neither do I," Lydia answered as she put her wand away and took out her writing supplies. "But we'd better do what she says." Lydia put on a fake scared voice. "She's the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic—she might fine us!"

Professor Umbridge tapped the blackboard with a short wand with her stubby fingered hand. Words appeared on the blackboard.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles _

"Well, now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" she turned to the class and folded her hands as if she were in some important Ministry meeting instead of teaching a class. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect for your O.W.L year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

Tapping the blackboard again, the basic principle messages disappeared and a new one appeared.

_Course aims:_

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._ _Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._ _Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

"Has anyone everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?" Umbridge asked once the class finished jotting the notes down.

Some people replied, "Yes," or "yeah," as if they were asked if they were hungry.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply "yes, Professor Umbridge," or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." Serena rolled her eyes when she replied. This woman was getting on her last nerve.

"Good, I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

No one seemed to be taking in everything from Slinkhard's book. Serena was about to fall asleep into her book and she was daydreaming about Darien and Harry and Voldemort and a bunch of other things. Lydia gave up and started drawing on her notes and wrote places where she thought the indigo coin may be hidden.

Then Serena and Lydia noticed everyone staring at Hermione with her hand raised in the air. Hermione looked like she had been holding her hand in the air for quite some time. Serena decided to open her mouth.

"Professor, it looks like Hermione has a question," Serena said half jokingly but she sounded rather peeved. "You going to notice her or are you just going to let her keep her hand up all period?"

"Oooh," said Lydia impressively but the other students were surprised by her tongue.

"Your name?" Umbridge asked.

"Serena Tsukino," Serena answered, "now could you please listen to Hermione's question?" she nodded to Hermione. "Her arm must be cramping up…"

Professor Umbridge looked at Serena for a moment as if she were about to take points away and then called on Hermione.

"What was it— Miss Hermione—what?"

"Granger," Hermione said as she brought down her hand, "I have a query about your course aims."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Professor Umbridge said as if Hermione just asked for a cookie.

"Well, I don't," Hermione said bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using _defensive spells."

Serena looked at the course aims on her paper and the blackboard. She looked at Hermione. Hermione was right. Where they going to do _anything _in this class?

"_Using _defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge chuckled. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use _a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron demanded loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.--?"

"Weasley," Ron said and he shot his hand into the air. Harry and Hermione followed suit. Serena thought of raising her hand too.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Umbridge said. "You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells."

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but--"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class. Wizards much older and clever than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way--"

"What use is that?" Harry demanded. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a—"

"_Hand, _Mr. Potter!" sand Professor Umbridge.

Harry put his hand in the air but didn't call on him. Serena couldn't believe this. Professor Umbridge started to call on other students.

"Well, Mr. Thomas?" said Professor Umbridge.

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" Dean asked. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free—"

"I repeat," Professor Umbridge said, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but--,"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," Professor Umbridge went on, smiling widely and rather cruelly, "but you have been exposed to some irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed—not to mention," she laughed nastily, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean Thomas scowled, "he was the best we ever—"

"_Hand _Mr. Thomas! As I was saying—you have been introduced to spells—"

Serena had enough. She wasn't going to listen to Serena badmouth any more teachers, no matter _who _they were. Serena's hand shot up and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Miss Tsukino?" Professor Umbridge stated. "Do _you _yourself this time are you going to tell me how to do my job?"

"Yeah, I've got a question," Serena muttered, "_just what kind of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher are you!"_

Umbridge's smile disappeared. Every head turned to Serena.

"I'm sorry?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh, I think you heard me," Serena snarled, "we want to learn how to defend ourselves and if you're not going to show us how, then we've got little use for you, don't we? Even Crouch Jr. when he was posing as Professor Moody, we still learned something! You come into the school and start talking to use like we're kindergartners! What do you really think you've got to offer that the previous teachers haven't already given us?"

Professor Umbridge smirked. "Miss Tsukino, aren't you new in this school?"

"Well, this is only my second year," Serena replied, "I was transferred from Japan."

"Yes—so do you really know what kind of classes were held in Hogwarts while you in Japan?"

"The other students filled me in a bit," Serena said, nodding to Harry and his friends.

"I see, but that's not the same as actually _witnessing _it, wouldn't you say?"

"Not really," Serena said, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, there you go," said Professor Umbridge, looking onto Parvarti. "And you are?"

"Parvarti Patil, and isn't there a practical bit inn our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them before?" Parvarti incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells we'll be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough—"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry shouted.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," Umbridge said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh yeah?" Harry sneered.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Umbridge inquired.

"Hmm, let's think…maybe _Lord Voldemort?"_

While Ron gasped, Lavender screamed softly and Neville fell off his stool, Serena grinned at Harry. Maybe he can get her to back down and really be a teacher.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

"What?" Serena gasped.

"Now let me make a few things quite plain," Umbridge stood up and grasped her desk. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead--"

"He wasn't dead but _yeah _he's returned!" Harry shouted.

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost your-House-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," Umbridge said without breathing. "As I was saying, you have been informed than a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie."_

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry snarled.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said a little too happily. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office."

"You can't give Harry detention for that!" Serena snapped. "How do you know that Voldemort isn't really back? Just because you haven't seen him yourself doesn't mean—,"

"I told you this is a lie!" Umbridge said. "He hasn't returned and those six silly girls in mini skirts did not--,"

"Hey!" Seamus Finnegan leaned forward. "Whether You-Know-Who has returned or not you've got no right to talk about the Sailor Scouts that way! They're heroes! They saved people's lives on the night of the Quidditch World Cup when the Ministry just _stood _there doing nothing!"

"Do not insult the ministry Mr.."

"Seamus Finnegan," Seamus muttered, "and it's the truth!"

Lydia grinned. Maybe he didn't believe Harry but it was a start.

"The ministry guarantees that you are in no danger," said Professor Umbridge. Lydia raised her hand. Umbridge looked at her. "Oh good, someone raises their hand before opening their mouth! Go on, Miss?"

"Lydia MacGreggor," Lydia said, "you know, Professor, it's nice that you want our classes to be risk free and you're concerned for our safety and all that but are there really any no risks in life?"

"What do you mean, Miss MacGreggor?"

"We can be as careful as possible," Lydia shrugged, "always making sure everything is in its place and taking every precaution there is. But there are still things out there that we don't know of. Things we can't control. We don't know what's going to happen. Even at school, in our other classes. In Charms, we can try to levitate a feather and it can blow up right in our face."

Seamus cleared his throat and tapped his fingers on his desk nervously. How did Lydia know about that?

"Try turning water into rum and it'll blow up again, and again when we're trying to transfigure rocks into cakes for a friend and the same thing will happen," Lydia said good-naturedly. "In Potions we can forget to add an ingredient. Our potion could melt through the bottom of our cauldron." Lydia had to try to stop this situation before it got any uglier. She didn't want anyone else to get detention, or get expelled for that matter.

Neville Longbottom bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"In Transfiguration, we could be changing ears of corn into logs and give ourselves a splinter. We can find a love letter in a drawing desk but to those that are deathly afraid of them, it can be a boggart," Lydia stated, faking to be as sweet as Umbridge.

Ron put his hand up to his forehead, remembering how Ami reacted when she saw her boggart in the Drawing Desk.

"So unless we know if it's really a boggart or just a harmless love letter, we've got to know how to get rid of it and this is where we're supposed to learn those sort of things, right? In Defense Against he Dark Arts class?"

"You saying you're expecting you be attacked in my class, Miss MacGreggor?"

"Yes, Professor," Lydia said with a smile. Some of the students gaped at her. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Our last teacher—even though he turned out to be a Death Eater posing as an Auror—told us how important _constant vigilance _is. We've got to expect the unexpected."

"True, true," said Professor Umbridge. "Those are also good words to remember in Quidditch."

Lydia took in a deep breath as she felt a flame in her gut. Her father had been an excellent Seeker for the Ballycastle Bats but he took a Bludger to the head and couldn't play anymore. Lydia swallowed and spoke firmly.

"Yes, even in Quidditch. Even in your classes, Umbridge. You can't necessarily say this can be risk free."

"I guarantee this is risk free," Umbridge said.

"Really?" Lydia smirked, picking up the useless book of Defensive Theory, turned a page and purposely gave herself a paper cut. She whimpered and cried fake tears. "Ouch! Oh, Professor Umbridge! I got a paper cut! I thought you said this class was risk _free_!"

Seamus Finnigan, Serena and a couple of other people laughed. "Quiet down!" Umbridge roared and turned her eyes back to Lydia. "You think you're funny, Miss MacGreggor? Do you enjoy being the class clown?"

"I'm not trying to be funny, Professor," Lydia muttered, "I was simply stating a fact. Someone else can get a paper cut while reading this bor—er—interesting book. Ye know what I mean?"

"I see," Umbridge nodded, "well, don't worry. Paper cuts are the only things you should worry about, dear."

"Maybe," said Lydia, "but you can guarantee there won't be future dark wizards, Professor? You say Voldemort hasn't returned and that's fine."

"What?" Harry demanded. "Lydia you know…"

"Quiet," Lydia hissed over her shoulder and looked back at Professor Umbridge. "You'll believe it when you'll see it. But Harry firmly believes what he saw really happened and I give you my witness too, that it did. There _are _people that believe Harry's telling the truth and Dumbledore's not going nuts."

"It is a _lie," _said Professor Umbridge.

"Yes, yes, I know that's what the Ministry says," Lydia groaned, waving her hand, "but Professor, as long as there are still people on Earth, there will still be war and conflict. That's just the way it is. There must be opposition in all things. You really think there's going to be peace all the time? Can you speak for future dark wizards, Professor? We share this school with potential dark wizards! Half of the Slytherins of this school will follow the Dark Arts!"

"That is enough out of you, MacGreggor," Umbridge said.

"Yeah, I'm done, for now," Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes. She didn't have much luck with Umbridge but at least she didn't get detention or anybody else.

"Now class," Umbridge looked at the class again. She wasn't quite done, no matter how many interruptions she had. "The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark Wizard. If you are still worried, by all means, come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend."

"Yeah, right," Serena muttered under her breath. There was no way she'd consider Umbridge as a friend.

"And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.' And try not to give yourselves a paper cut."

No one laughed. Umbridge sat down and Harry got to his feet. Lydia glanced at him and shook her head. She had tried to keep him from getting himself further but he just made things worse for himself. So much for trying to reason with Umbridge.

The sunlight shined in through the windows onto Harry. People squinted but they couldn't take their eyes off of him. The whole room looked as if a dozen lamps were on. It was so bright and hot. The sweat gleaming on Ron's forehead and arms began to rise off him in steam. Hermione's prefect badge was twitching.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry demanded.

Those that did not know the details of Cedric's death gasped. The trio, Serena and Lydia looked over at Umbridge and waited for what she had to say. Umbridge was completely stone-faced.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly. Serena flinched. What if the Diggory's were standing in on this?

"It was a murder," Harry argued. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

The room got even hotter. It was hard to breathe. Umbridge didn't act like the heat or Harry's words got to her. She smiled and talked like a five year old.

"Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

Harry kicked his chair out of the way and marched up to Umbridge's desk. Serena knew how he felt. Serena reached in her pocket, squeezing her brooch. It was even worse than the time when Fudge was here, denying the truth.

Umbridge gave a pink parchment to Harry and he walked out of the room. Before Umbridge could tell the class to keep reading, Serena rose up to have her say.

"Oh no," Lydia moaned.

"Who do you think you are?" Serena demanded.

"Miss Tsukino, you know very well who I am," Umbridge stated.

"You're just as bad as Fudge," Serena hissed, "a _coward."_

"What did you say?" Umbridge got to her feet as well.

Serena swallowed and raised her voice. "I said that Cornelius Fudge is a coward and you are too."

"I think you need to serve detention as well, Miss Tsukino," said Umbridge, "when Mr. Potter is done with his week it'll be your turn."

Serena opened he mouth to argue and closed it. She sat down. "Fine."

The bell rang immediately after Serena sat down and Serena groaned, having to get to her feet again.

"Homework—finish reading chapter five," Umbridge said after them

"Yeah, yeah," Serena groaned as she walked out. The students piled out toward the great hall for dinner.

"Well," said Seamus, "I think I'm starting to believe Harry now."

"Are you?" Lydia asked coolly. "Are you just saying that?"

"I don't _want _to believe it," Seamus stated, "but after all that I'm starting to wonder about the Ministry. Maybe Harry really is telling the truth and our Ministry is a bunch of liars."

"And cowards," Serena added.

* * *

It was unbelievable how quickly everyone knew about the arguments Umbridge's class. Unable to hear another word, Harry went with Ron and Hermione back to the common room. Serena wanted to go with him but the girls decided to have a more quiet dinner and a scout's meeting in the kitchens.

"Our first day _sucked_!" Serena groaned. "Binns, Potions, Trelawney…"

"Hey, divination wasn't so bad," Lydia said optimistically, "we studied _dreams._"

"Yeah, that's true," Serena sighed, "but Umbridge was the worst! Having us read that stupid book all day, not teaching anything, denying Voldemort coming back and saying that Cedric's death was an accident."

"It's unbelievable," Lita said, crushing a carrot. "How dare she—has she no shame?"

"No, I don't think so," Serena rolled her eyes. "Has anyone else had Umbridge today?"

"I've got her tomorrow," said Ami.

"Us too," Mina added, "first thing."

"Not until Friday," Raye said.

"I wish Moody was teaching instead," Serena sighed, "I mean, the _real _Moody."

"Me too,' added Lydia, "but Madame Indigo won't let him out of her sight. She's worried that might happen again."

"They might as well be married," Lita joked.

"I know," said Lydia.

"How are we supposed to do well on our O.W.L's if we're just going to read _Defensive Magical Theory _all year?" Ami wondered. "Serena, did Professor Umbridge say that's all we're going to do?"

"Not in so many words," Serena answered. "But why are you worried, Ami? Aren't you good at studying anyway?"

"Well…yes…"

Serena groaned and got to her feet. "I'm going to the common room. Later."

As Serena was approaching the portrait of the fat lady, Ron was walking out with a bundle of clothes and things in his arm.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a bath before we get even more homework," he replied as he passed her. "And to keep Hermione off my back."

Serena raised an eyebrow and walked in the common room. Hermione was arguing with Fred and George and a couple of first and second years were lying on the floor and looking woozy.

"Hey, what's going on?" she inquired, looking at a first year. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said shakily. "We're trying the Fainting Fancies for Fred and George."

"Oh no," Serena mumbled and walked up to Hermione.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

"Er, Hermione," said Serena, "they don't mean to make them sick. I think finding testers before they start selling their stuff is a good idea."

Fred laughed and put his arm around Serena. "Thank you Serena! There, you see, Hermione? We'd lose loads of money if we sell all this stuff and it doesn't work."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "This is serious!"

"Hermione, they never listened to Percy, what makes you think they'll listen to you?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, are you going to make us write lines?" George asked. "Every time Percy made us do that we took his badge and hid it somewhere."

"You two are unbelievable!" Hermione shouted.

"Go ahead and punish us," Fred said, "we don't care…Serena will get you back."

"What?" Serena and Hermione cried in unison.

"Yeah, for trying to take our dream away," Fred said.

"Oh come on," Serena moaned, "here, how about this? Fred and George can practice their stuff on the underclassmen but once something goes wrong you can punish them, okay?"

"Yeah, you can do anything you want to us," George nodded.

"Well, all right," Hermione groaned, "I'll know you'll just go behind my back if I took it from you anyway."

"Oh, would we ever do something like that?" Fred asked a fake innocent grin.

Hermione jammed her finger in Fred's chest. "But they had better have the same reactions as you or I'll write to your mother!"

"Hermione!" George exclaimed. "That's not fair!

Hermione turned and sat with Harry. Serena sighed and shrugged.

"Sorry guys, I tried," she said.

"We know you meant well," George said, "say, you want to test anything? We're doing the Puking Pastilles next."

Serena looked horrified. "What do you think I am, crazy?"

* * *

Ron hissed the password to the Boris of Bewildered statue and the prefect's bathroom door opened up. He stepped in and let out a whistle that lasted nearly thirty seconds.

"Whoa," he breathed, looking around the spacious bathroom. "This is where I can take my _baths?"_

He grinned rather stupidly, walking around the room and touching the marble surfaces. It was unbelievable. After living at the Burrow his whole life he didn't know how fine the fine things of the world could be. Ron walked over to the taps and turned them on full blast. He couldn't believe how there could be different types of bubble bath. It was amazing. He picked up some of the bubbles and sniffed the fragrance of it. Ron stood up and walked around admiring the huge bathroom while the swimming pool sized tub filled up with its scented foamy water.

"There's no one else here," Ron said breathlessly. "I have it all to myself. Wow."

He started taking off his school robes and when he pulled off his shirt he heard someone wolf-whistle.

"What the?" Ron whirled around, looking for whatever could've whistled. "Who's there?"

Then he saw a portrait of a gorgeous mermaid waving at him enthusiastically. Ron's lips parted in a shy and stupid smile. He waved back.

"Uh, hey, how's it going?"

The mermaid giggled. "Hi.

Ron cleared his throat. "Um, do you mind closing your eyes for a moment?"

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

"B-because, I," Ron stammered, "w-well, I, have to, er, ah, get in the water and before I do that…I need to…um…well, you know." His cheeks went so red they matched his hair.

"Oh, all right," said the mermaid and she closed her eyes.

Ron pulled off his trousers and looked at the diving board. "Now who would be nutters enough to jump off a diving board naked?"

A grin spread on his lips. "Oh hell—I would!"  
"Can I look?" the mermaid asked excitedly.

"No!" Ron shouted. He climbed up the ladder, ran down the board, jumped and tucked his legs in. "Cannonball!"

When he hit the top, he sat on the water for a couple of seconds before sinking through. The water felt so excellent. It was just what he needed after a stressful first day. He floated to the top and shook his wet head.

"Woohoo! That was awesome!"

The mermaid clapped. Ron stared at her. "You didn't watch me, did you?"

"Of course not," she said, "I opened my eyes when you hit the water."

"All right," Ron said, treading water though he was tall enough to touch the bottom. He swam a couple lengths of the tub, rolled around in the water and chatted with the mermaid for a while.

"Hey," said Ron, "I wonder how long I can hold my breath."

"I can time you," the mermaid offered, "I've timed the prefects before."

"What's the record?" Ron asked.

"Without magic?"

"Well, of course without magic!" Ron laughed.

"Two minutes," said the mermaid.

"Two minutes?" Ron raised his eyebrow. "Is that all? I can beat that."

"All right," the mermaid nodded.

Ron took in his deepest breath and sat down cross legged at the bottom of the tub. He could hear the mermaid counting through the water. He sat there motionless with his eyes open. Sitting at the bottom of the pool gave him a feeling of déjà vu, like he had done this before. He knew he had been at the bottom of the lake back in February. Perhaps that's why he had this feeling?

Even at that time, he had a faint feeling of déjà vu. Though he had been placed under a sleeping spell, he knew he was wet and under water. He was dreaming of the water. Maybe he was dreaming about the second task but it didn't seem like that. It was just the weirdest thing.

Sitting at the bottom of the tub was like his haven. He felt thriving and happy and invincible and he didn't know why. His feet didn't even hurt anymore. He felt like he could sit here for hours.

He saw feet walk down the steps. Someone had just entered the water. He didn't have the pool to himself anymore but that really didn't bother him. He had his lone bath fun time. Maybe he and whoever joined him could bet how long they could hold their breath.

The person walked over to the side leaned into it. He was probably propping his elbows on the floor to look around. His backside was facing Ron.

'I wonder if it's Malfoy,' Ron thought. He couldn't see the persons' face through all the foam. Ron swam close to the bottom and toward the person. He floated up and goosed the person from behind. The person--whoever it was--screamed and jumped up.

"What the—oh my gosh! How in the? What the--?"

Laughing, Ron stood up. His eyes were closed tight and he was holding his stomach.

"Ronald Weasley! You idiot! Why'd you do that for?"

Ron opened his eyes and when he saw Ernie Macmillan standing there, looking absolutely furious and shocked, Ron just kept on laughing. The mermaid laughed so hard she fell off her rock but continued to roll around.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Ernie shouted at the both of them.

"S-sorry, Ernie," Ron said, stepping back and propping his elbows on the side of the pool. "Couldn't resist. Thought you were Malfoy."

"Do my legs look like Malfoy's?" Ernie demanded.

"Hard to tell under water," Ron smirked, "I'm sorry, really but after the kind of day I had, I needed some humor."

"Well, I'm glad I could make your day," Ernie muttered, "If you weren't a prefect too, I'd so give you detention!"

"I know," Ron grinned, "but hey, all I did was tickle you. If I really wanted to I could've pinched your bum or--,"

"That's enough, Weasley!" Ernie snapped. "Oh, honestly…" Ernie closed his eyes and shook his head. "What were you doing under water anyway? Don't tell me you were waiting for people to come in so you could scare the hell out of them."

"I was just seeing how long I could hold my breath," Ron shrugged.

"That explains why the mermaid was counting," Ernie said, glancing up at her portrait.

"Hey," Ron looked at the mermaid, "how did I do?"

"Oh," the mermaid whispered, "five minutes."

"Five minutes!" Ron shouted, impressed.

"Five minutes?" Ernie gasped, shocked. "No way! How'd you do it?"

"I just…well…sat there," Ron shrugged, "I guess I learned how to do it when I was in the second task."

"Well, you guys were down there for a long time," said Ernie simply. "Weird."

"Hey, you try," Ron said.

"What?" Ernie gasped.

"Let's see how long you can hold your breath," Ron stated.

"No, I don't think so," Ernie said, "you just went five minutes. I'd look like an idiot."

"It's just for fun," Ron insisted, "it's not a contest or anything."

"Well, all right," Ernie sighed. Ernie took a breath and ducked under water. After about thirty seconds Ron was goosed.

"What the!"

Ernie stood up with his arms folded, grinning. "Well, now we're even. It's not very fun, is it?"

"Now you're going to get it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on!"

"I will!" Ron stretched his arms out in the water and pushed it at Ernie. Ernie sputtered and started splashing back.

"Feel the wrath of the great Wave King!" Ron shouted.

"Wave what?"

"I don't know," Ron muttered, "it just sounds cool! Play along, will you?"

"Well, I am the, er, Water Wizard!" Ernie yelled and scooped foam into his hand and threw it at Ron like a snow ball. "Take that, fiend!"

Ron and Ernie continued having a water fight, splashing and laughing and yelling things like, "Whirlpool Attack!" and "Super Splash!" and "A big tide!" They wrestled around in the pool and lifted each other up and tossed them back in. Ernie quickly forgot all about Ron grabbing him under water when he came in. While the two prefects were acting like silly little boys, a third person walked in the room.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two doing?"

Ron and Ernie looked up to see a short black boy. It was Anthony Goldstein, the Ravenclaw prefect. He was looking at them as if they lost their minds. Ron laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he demanded, "We're having a water battle! I am the Wave King and this is the Water Wizard."

"What?"

"You can play too, Anthony," Ernie said, "it's loads of fun. Let's see…you can be…The—er—the Splasher!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Anthony raised an eyebrow. "I only came in here for a little relaxing."

"Oh come on!" Ron urged.

"Usually, I just play with water boats and a rubber ducky when I'm taking a bath," Anthony muttered.

Ron plashed water onto Anthony who shrieked and backed away. "Weasley! Are you crazy?"

"Be thankful he didn't grab you under water," Ernie said simply.

"I told you I was sorry!" Ron exclaimed.

Anthony decided not to ask them what happened and just got undressed. "Can you believe how big this place is?"

"It's nice, isn't it?" Ron inquired. "All for being a prefect."

"How's the water?" Anthony asked as he got to the pool.

"Pretty warm," Ron answered, grinning at Ernie.

"Yeah, hop in," Ernie said. He and Ron grabbed Anthony by the arms and pulled him in. Anthony screamed again and hit the water.

"You—you—you idiots!"

"Come and get us, Splasher!" Ron yelled.

"You're so going to get it!" Anthony shouted and the three boys started splashing at each other.

* * *

"How was your day, Raye?" Draco inquired in the Slythiern Common Room after dinner.

"All right," Raye replied, "how about you?"

"Fine," he said, "did you give anyone detention on your first day?"

"Not yet," said Raye, "I hope I won't have to."

"Me neither," Draco admitted.

Raye grinned and turned to him. "Really? I thought you'd be getting everyone for every little thing."

"Oh, I don't want to have to give them detention," Draco restated, "just show them who's boss, scare them a bit maybe but I don't want to give them detention unless it's necessary. I guess I'm too tired to bother."

"Well, I have seen you looking better," Raye said bluntly.

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You look really tired and you're limping," Raye answered, "are you ill?"

"No, Raye," he told her.

"Well, are you hurt?" she inquired, "did something happen to you in the summer?"

"I'm fine," he said firmly. "Really."

"Oh," Raye whispered, "well, okay. You know? Maybe what will make you feel better is a nice bath."  
"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Perhaps you're still stiff from the train ride yesterday."

"That sounds splendid," Draco said, rising to his feet, "thanks Raye."

"No problem," said Raye.

Draco went down to the boys' dormitory and placed only the best wizarding shampoo and conditioner in a bag along with his towel and razor. He didn't have to shave but sometimes he shaved anyway, just to feel more mature. After placing all his bath things its tote, he folded his bath robe over his arm and left. He waved at Raye before leaving the common room. Raye waved back and sighed.

She somehow had a feeling that a bath wasn't all just what Draco needed to feel better.

* * *

After splashing each other until all the foam was gone, Ron, Ernie and Anthony were feeling tired and so they stretched out in the water and started talking. Ron was pleased to hear that Ernie stood by about Harry's story and Dumbldore. Anthony still wasn't sure but he didn't' say that the headmaster was loosing his mind either.

Midway their conversation of OWL's, what was going on in the _Daily Prophet _and what they thought about being prefects, the door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped into the bathroom. Ron felt his heart sink and his stomach turn. He was having a great time in the bath and now Malfoy was about to ruin it. To his surprise, and also to the reprise of Ernie and Anthony, Draco didn't say something smart like, "what is this, a pool party?" and demand them to leave.

"Oh," said Draco softly, closing the door behind him and coming further in. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

Ron's mouth dropped. Draco didn't' sound rude that time. He sounded quite surprised and even genuine.

"Well, Malfoy," said Ernie, "this tub is big enough for all of us. You can join us if you want to."

Ron looked at him as if to say, "Are you crazy?"

"No thanks," said Draco, looking away from the three boys in the tub and skimmed over the bathroom. "I kind of wanted to be alone. Is there another separate tub in here or a shower?"

"I don't think so," Anthony replied.

Draco looked a bit disappointed. "Well, I suppose I'll come back later."

"Malfoy, you can join us, you know," Ernie said again.

"No," said Draco more firmly.

Ron laughed. "What's the matter, Malfoy? You think your willy is too small?"

Ernie and Anthony gasped. Ernie cleared his throat and looked away.

Draco glared. "Sod off, Weasley. How long have you three been in here?"

"I've been here for about ten minutes," Anthony answered. "You?" He looked at Ernie and Ron.

"I don't know," Ernie shrugged, "I guess I was here about ten minutes as well. Ron?"

"Maybe about an hour," Ron guessed. "Lost track of time, I was having so much fun."

"Well, I think your bathtub time is over now," Draco drawled, "could you all please get out and leave?"

"We weren't done talking yet," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"You know what, fine," Draco backed up. "I don't I want to go in after you three were just using it and I don't want to have to spend half an hour filling it back up. I'll just reserve the tub for myself another day. I can't believe this. We have to reserve the Quidditch field but I never would've thought about reserving a bathroom!"

Draco left the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. "They wanted me to get in there with them? Oh please…"

"Can't say I blame Malfoy," Ernie stated, "He's probably used to having a big bathtub like this all to himself."

"Yeah, whatever," said Ron and the mermaid winked at him from her portrait.

"Ron, that has to be the fourth time that mermaid's winked at you," said Anthony observantly.

"Really?" Ron asked, grinning up at the mermaid. "She must like me. Hey, you're prefects with Ami Mizuno. Isn't she brilliant?"

Anthony shrugged. "I suppose so."

"You _suppose _so?" Ron demanded. "She uses the collecting cards of Chocolate Frogs as bookmarks! She can actually sit through Binn's class without falling asleep!"

"Well, I can too," sad Anthony, "granted it might be hard but you can do it."

"I studied with her a bit last year," said Ron, "she's so smart."

"Yeah, she says she wants to be a healer," Anthony said thoughtfully.

"She'll be a good one," Ron grinned, "I know it."

"Of course," said Ernie, "she saved you twice from choking, and she helped out in the second task. You must really like her."

"I—yeah—what?" Ron gasped and looked red.

"You went with her to the Yule Ball," Ernie reminded him.

"Yeah, but it was a blind date," Ron explained, "I didn't' have anyone so Lydia and Serena set us up together.

"Yeah, that's right," said Anthony, "she says you're a good chess player. You two played for Valentines Day"."

Ron grinned and leaned to Anthony. "Really? Ami said that about me? Well, she's good herself."

"I wonder if she'll get more homework on the tenth."

"Why's that?" Ernie asked.

"Because that's her birthday," Anthony answered, "There has been a couple of Ravenclaws that asked for more homework on their birthday or for off so they could study more on their own."

"What?" Ron gasped. "Ami's birthday is the tenth? That's in eight days!"

"Yeah, it is," Anthony stated.

"I'd better get her something," Ron turned and pulled himself out of the water. "There's no Hogsmead weekend before then, is there?"

"No," Anthony replied. "It's not until October."

"Damn!" Ron grabbed his towel and began to dry himself off. "That's just perfect, what am I going to get her?"

"You can always get her a love note," Ernie suggested.

"No, no way!" Ron exclaimed. "Bad idea. I don't want to scare her. She'll never talk to me again if I do."

"Well, maybe you can get something from mail order," said Anthony.

"You kidding?" Ron demanded. "I haven't any money. It's unbelievable how expensive it is to get stuff delivered. Man, what am I going to get her? I can just play chess with her again, what kind of present is that?"

"Something homemade then," Anthony shrugged.

"Oh yeah, my mom can make her a sweater early," Ron rolled his eyes as he pulled on his pajamas.

"Something that you made, Ron," Anthony said firmly.

"I can't make anything!" Ron exclaimed. He groaned, wrapped his robe around him and stepped out of the bathroom, muttering to himself how he was going to get a present for Ami. Ernie and Anthony looked at each other.

"No doubt he really likes her," said Ernie.

* * *

As Raye stood up to go to bed, Pansy Parkinson entered the Common Room from the dormitories. "Where's Draco?"

"What are you, his mother?" Raye demanded. "Do you need to know where he is every minute of the day?"

"Shut up!" Pansy hissed. "Just tell me where he is!"

"If you must know," Raye said curtly, "he went up to the Prefect's bathrooms for a bath."

"A bath?"

"I wish I hadn't told you that," Raye muttered, "now you're picturing him naked and wishing you were there with him."

"Shut up!" Pansy repeated.

"You're landing on grounds for detention, talking to a prefect like that," Raye put her hand on her hip.

"You don't deserve to be a prefect," Pansy snorted, "you don't know anything about Hogwarts. I've been in Hogwarts longer than you have. I have more right than you."

"Well, obviously Dumbledore didn't think you would cut it because he chose me instead," Raye bragged, tossing back her raven hair.

"That badge should be mine," Pansy said, pointing at her badge, "Draco Malfoy should be mine and so should that necklace!"

"You're not as thick as I thought, Pansy," Raye grinned, fingering her shiny silver snake pendant. "How'd you know he got this for me?"

"Heard him talking to Crabbe and Goyle about it," said Pansy.

"Ah."

"Enjoy your time with him while it lasts," Pansy muttered, "He'll be mine again really soon."

"Yeah right."

"We're destined to be together!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Only in _your_ mind," Raye sneered, "has Draco every proclaimed his feelings for you?"

"He'll come around. It'll only be a matter of time."

"I don't think so," said Raye, "you really think your silly dream will come true, Pansy? Being married to Draco Malfoy, living in his mansion, having his nine pureblooded children?"

"It'll happen, just you wait and see!" Pansy hissed.

"Why did you choose nine anyway?" Raye laughed. "That's a lot of kids, don't you think?"

"Oh, I thought you _knew _all about divination, Hino," Pansy smirked, walking around her. "You're such a teacher's pet in divination."

"What?"

"Don't you know nine is a lucky number for Capricorns?" Pansy demanded as she sat in Draco's usual chair. "Six, eight, and nine."

"I see, so you chose nine because it's the biggest?" Raye asked.

"Of course I did," Pansy retorted.

"Well, have you considered Draco's lucky numbers?" Raye asked.

"Yeah? So?"

"What are they?"

"Two, three and seven."

"You know what?" Raye asked. "Maybe it would be better if you use Draco's lucky numbers."

"Why should I?" Pansy demanded.

"Well, they're his children too," Raye said offhandedly. "Don't you think he should have his say?"

"All right—anywhere between seven and nine."

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Raye shook her head. "I think two."

"Two?" Pansy dropped her mouth.

"Yeah, two," Raye smiled, "and maybe they'll be twins—yes—twins! Then you'll have them out of the way. You'll have two pureblooded twins and you won't have to have anymore because frankly, I don't think Draco would want to sleep with you nine times."

"You take that back!" Pansy jumped to her feet.

"No way," Raye said through clenched teeth. "You ought to consider Draco's feelings more. Get it through your thick skull, Pansy Parkinson, he does not like you."

"He went with me to the Yule Ball!"

"Only because I said no!" Raye hissed.

"You know what?" Pansy pointed at Raye.

"What?"

"This is really weird, when you first got here you want nothing to do with him," said Pansy, "and now you two are an item."

"We're not really what I'll call an item," said Raye thoughtfully.

Pansy's eyes lit up with glee. "Oh, so you're not exactly together then, are you? He still has some feelings for me!"

"Actually, Pansy, we're probably just not to that point yet," said Raye, "but we are closer."

"Why?" Pansy demanded. "How come you're suddenly so interested in my Draco?"

"Didn't you figure it out in divination?" Raye demanded. "When we were discussing our dreams? Draco needs someone to free him from his sorrow. He can't do it by himself. He needs me. I'm the only one that can do it. You'll just bring him down further if you two become a couple. You'll corrupt him and there's no way I'll let that happen."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I can't believe this, why would Draco want you? What do you have that I don't?"

Raye smirked and stepped closer. "I can answer that with just one word. _Fire."_

Pansy snorted. "Fire?"

"Yeah, fire. I've got it and you don't."

"So, you think Draco will end up with you?" said Pansy icily.

"He just might," Raye said confidently. "He really likes me, you know. He's always had a thing for my _fire _since I got here. Maybe we'll get married and we'll have the family of nine you dream about."

"No way!"

"Way," Raye grinned, "you're not the only one here with the lucky number nine. It's also a lucky number for Aries. And you know what else? An Aquarius and Aries are more compatible than Aquarius and Capricorn. Why don't you look it up?"

"I won't let you get away with it!" Pansy shouted. "Draco Malfoy is _mine!"_

"You can't own people, Pansy!" Raye shouted back. "If Draco does like you he would've said something by now! If you really care for him, you'll leave him alone! You can't make him happy, and you know it!"

"Then let's see what you've got!" Pansy whipped out her wand. "Let's battle for the heart of Draco, here and now!"

Raye laughed. "You gotta be kidding me. I'm not going to fight you!" She turned around and started to walk downstairs.

_"Severo!"_

Raye's long raven hair was cut by her chin. She gasped, rubbing her head and staring the three feet of hair on the ground. She whipped around and glared at Pansy.

"Y-you just cut my hair!"

"Well, maybe Draco won't like you as much," Pansy said smartly.

The wall moved and Draco stepped in, just as dry as he had left.

"Draco!" Raye exclaimed. "You're back already? I thought you were taking a bath."

"I was going to but," Draco stopped when he saw Raye's new haircut. "Raye, your hair! What happened?"

Raye nodded at Pansy. Draco came down on her. "Pansy Parkinson, what did you do?"

"Raye asked me to give her a haircut," Pansy lied, "you like it?"

Draco looked at her. "Raye?"

"She wanted me to duel with her," Raye explained, "over you. I wasn't going to and she used a Severing Charm on my hair."

"All right, Parkinson," Draco began, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention."

"What? What for?"

"You just attacked a prefect! You think I'm going to let you get away with it?"

"But Dracikins!" Pansy implored.

"Don't call me that!" Draco exclaimed. "I want you to write lines. 'I will not attack a Prefect' a hundred times. Anything else you want to add, Raye?"

"She did touch my prefect badge," Raye smirked.

"No I didn't!" Pansy gasped.

"Well, you were pointing at it," Raye said, "You were probably planning on stealing it from me, weren't you?"

"Yes," said Draco, "don't touch Raye's badge. Don't touch any of her belongings. Never pull your wand on her again. I've already told you that I don't want to be with you so stop giving Raye a hard time, please!"

Pansy let out loud sigh. "Whatever."

"Now get up there and get started on those lines," Draco snarled, "I want them by tomorrow!"

"Fine," Pansy turned on her heel and went down the stairs. Draco sat down.

"I'm sorry for that, Raye, darling," he sighed.

"It's okay," said Raye, rubbing her head. "It'll grow back."

"Yes, faster than you think too," he smirked. "Here, sit down. I'll grow it right back for you."

"Really?" Raye asked excitedly.

"Of course I will," he said, "get over here."

Raye walked over to him and sat down next to him. He took out his wand and tapped her head. "_Accresco_."

Raye's hair grew back to is normal length. Draco ran his hand through it. "Ah, there, much better. I love your hair this length, Raye."

"Thank you," Raye whispered as she turned back to him. "I like it this length too. I've always had it long."

"It's so beautiful," said Draco as he continued to stroke her long black hair, "_You're beautiful. _Come here."

She leaned forward and he kissed her on the lips. She couldn't believe she was accepting another kiss from him. Just a year ago she wanted him to keep as far away from her as possible. Now not only was she more tolerant of him, but part of her did want to be with him.

Raye loved the way he kissed her. There was nothing like it in the world. Draco's kisses were always so refreshing. She could get used to being Draco's girlfriend, that is, if she weren't already. Draco sure treated Raye like she was. Where were they in their relationship? How far would Raye be willing to go with Draco Malfoy?

"How come you didn't take your bath?" Raye inquired.

"Oh," Draco groaned, "there was a pool party. The other prefects were there. I didn't feel like joining them."

"I understand," said Raye, "I'd prefer to have it alone too. Do your calves still bother you?"

"Yes," he replied, glancing down at them.

"Is there anything I can do?" Raye asked. "I mean, is there a spell for aching calves?"

"Not that I know of," said Draco, "I'll just go to bed. Good night, Raye darling."

He kissed her lips again, stood up and left.

* * *

"Guys, Ami's birthday is in eight days!" Ron exclaimed as he ran in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Do you have any ideas what to get her?"

Heads turned and they gave their suggestions.

"A necklace?"

"Perfume?"

"No, that sounds kind of unusual," said Lydia.

"I've got to get her something!" Ron cried.

"Relax, Ron," Serena said softly. "You've got eight days. We still need to get her something too."

"I thought you were her one of her best friends!" Ron said, leering over her.

"I am," said Serena, "maybe I'll get her a stuffed animal."

"Try finding out what she needs and get it for her," Harry suggested, "she likes to study, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't know what book to get her," said Ron, "and I don't know what she's got."

"There are homework journals," said Hermione.

"I think she's got one already," Ron groaned, "oh nevermind."

"If you want," said Fred with a grin. "We can make her a special sweet…."

"I don't want her to get sick!" Ron snapped. "Oh, forget it. I'll come up with something by myself!" He climbed the stairs up to the boys' dormitory.

"That's right," said Serena, "Ami's birthday is on the tenth, isn't it? I wonder what to get her."

"Maybe she'll like a book on Magical Medicine," Lydia suggested, "if we can get it."

"Too much homework," Serena grumbled as she wrote her essay on Moonstones for Potions. "I hope tomorrow won't be so bad!"

_To Be Continued_


	12. Believers

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Cosmic11: Did I say August? I meant September. My bad! I'll fix it.

Alcyone: No, they're real lucky numbers for Capricorn, Aries and Aquarius! I did my homework. This is where I got my info if you want to see.

www(dot)soul-hunter(dot)com(/)sailormoon

* * *

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 12

Believers

It was strange. Raye didn't know what caused her dreams to change. Her dreams had always involved her riding a Hebridean Black dragon with Draco Malfoy. Since the night of her snakebite and the dream she had where she had to decide to ride with him that was all she would dream about. She couldn't tell where they were going but it seemed that they were leaving the gloomy dark elm forest.

Perhaps it was the talk of dreams in Divination with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson had told her she dreamed about being Draco's wife and having all his _pureblooded _children. Raye had teased her about having squibs.

Raye didn't dream about the dragon but she did dream about Draco. The dream seemed to be taking place in the future, sometime after finishing Hogwarts. They were standing in a very elegant field with flowers, looking happy and an excited Colin Creevey was taking pictures of the couple.

"Very, very nice, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! Very nice! Could you look at each other now? Work with me now!"

The oddness of the dream made Raye wake up. She looked around the girls' dormitory and rubbed her head.

"Weird," she mumbled, "what was that about?"

Slowly, as she thought about the dream more, a sly smile crept on her lips. She looked over at Pansy sleeping a few beds away. It seemed that Pansy's old dream had become Raye's.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Parkinson," Raye whispered and she laid back down.

* * *

Lita didn't know about the other Hufflepuffs but she really wasn't looking forward to Umbridge's class. She didn't know how she was going to get through one lesson with her, let alone one year. She welcomed them just like her other classes and gave them the same meaningless reading assignment. Instead of opening up her book, she looked at the other students in her class. They were reading the first chapter, even Mina was. None of them looked really intrigued but they gave it an honest effort. Trying to be a responsible prefect, Ernie Macmillan was scribbling down notes. Lita groaned and looked up at Umbridge.

Umbridge was watching her closely, as if Lita was some sort of delicious bug and she was going to grab her with her tongue at any second.

Lita's stare wasn't as nice. She gave her most hateful glare she could muster. Umbridge's face did not change. Feeling sick of looking at her, Lita finally resorted to try and read the stupid book. She opened the book, propped her chin up with her hand and tapped her fingernails loudly on her desk while reading.

Mina shifted and leaned toward Lita. "Lita…stop that."

"It's boring," Lita hissed.

"No talking please," Umbridge ordered.

"Sorry," Lita grumbled. She stopped talking but continued to tap her fingernails. Some of the other students tried to concentrate on reading but Lita's fingernail tapping began to become disturbing.

"Lita, please," Justin Finch-Fletchy said, turning around in his seat to face her. "I know this chapter isn't all that interesting but at least try to--,"

"I thought I said no talking!" Umbridge shouted, pointing at Justin. "You, turn around!"

"Sorry," said Justin quickly, "It's just that Lita was tapping her fingers and so it was hard for us to get in the chapter."

"You wanted to get into it, Justin?" Lita demanded, rolling her eyes.

"Now, I thought Hufflepuffs were hard workers," Umbridge said, shaking her head.

"Well, how can we work hard?" Lita questioned with a smirk as she picked up _Magical Defensive Theory _by its spine as if it were a dead bug. "If you just have us read from this useless book all year?"

The students gasped and looked at Lita. Mina was shaking her head. Not another shouting match in Defense Against the Dark Arts class! But Umbridge didn't immediately shout, dock points or tell Lita she would have to do detention.

"If you have a question," she said, "raise your hand."

"Oh, forgot," Lita muttered then raised her hand. "I've got a question, Professor."

"Yes, Miss?"

"Miss Kino," Lita stated as she brought down her hand. "Yeah, I was wondering how we can work hard when we'r reading this useless book all year?"

"This book is not useless," Umbridge said simply. "It will keep our lesson risk free."

"Can you guarantee that we won't get a paper cut or fall asleep in it and stub our nose?" Lita questioned.

"Be careful when you're turning a page dear and do try to stay awake," Umbridge said sweetly. "That is all I have to say. Now please, continue reading."

Lita started to open her book again then slammed it down. "No."

"What?"

"I will not read a useless book like this with a teacher like you!" Lita hissed. "What you said about Cedric Diggory's death was untrue and cruel!"

"Miss Kino, I do not wish to take points away from Hufflepuff."

"Go ahead," Lita said in a make-my-day sort of way. "I don't care."

"Lita, no!" Ernie moaned.

"In fact," said Lita as she picked up _Defensive Magical Theory _and rose from her seat. "I'll make it easier for you." She walked up to Umbridge's desk with the eyes of her fellow Hufflepuffs following her.

"And how will you do that?" Umbridge demanded.

"By not taking your class!" Lita snarled, slamming the book down. "I can learn more about Defense Against the Dark Arts in a half hour all by myself than what you and this stupid book can teach me for the whole year! I'm outta here!"

"Be serious here, Miss Kino," Umbridge said reasonably.

"I am serious," Lita muttered, turning from Umbridge desk and walking to her own. She ignored Mina's protest as she threw her writing things into her bag.

"Lita, you can't do this!"

"Watch me," Lita said, heading to the door. Umbridge got to her feet.

"Miss Kino, if you walk out of my class," she threatened, "you will receive a zero for the whole year."

Lita stopped a foot from the door and glanced at Umbridge. "Go ahead, see if I care." She slammed the door behind her.

Stunned by her actions, the class couldn't speak or go back to the lesson. Umbridge sat down and started writing on a pink parchment.

"Mr. Macmillan!" she called, causing Ernie to flinch and topple over his ink bottle.

"Y-yes, Professor Umbridge?"

"Come here please," she said more sweetly. "I have a prefect duty for you."

Ernie got up and walked to her desk. She handed him the pink parchment. Before he could ask what it was, she told him what she wanted him to do.

"Be a dear and take this to Professor Sprout."

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Something your Head of House should know," she answered.

"Is it about Lita?" Ernie asked, glancing at the parchment. "Professor, I don't think she deserves detention…she's just upset about Cedric Diggory's death."

"What you think is not of importance, Mr. Macmillan," Professor Sprout said coolly. "Now off you go."

"Yes, Professor," Ernie said and he left the class. On his way to Sprout's office, he saw Lita heading for Hufflepuff House.

"Lita!" he called.

"You going to give me detention too, Macmillan?" Lita demanded over her shoulder as she came to a halt. "Exercise your authority?"

"No, of course not!" he insisted, quickening his pace. "I just want to talk to you."

"Really?" Lita's face softened and turned around. "Did you walk out of class too?"

"You kidding?" he asked once he caught up with her. "I could lose my badge for that."

"Truth is more important than that, Ernie," said Lita.

"Listen," Ernie began, "I know you're upset. We all are but you can't start arguing with the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!"

"So you think what she said about Cedric's death being an accident is true? I thought you said last night that your family always supported Dumbledore!"

"They have," Ernie insisted, "Lita, I believe Harry Potter a hundred percent. I believe that You-Know-Who is back and so we've got to be really careful."

"So…what's your problem?" Lita demanded.

"The Undersecretary to the Minister is here in Hogwarts," he told her softly. "Picking a row with her wouldn't be a good idea, even with the way she's treating Ced's death."

"But it's not fair, Ernie," Lita said simply. "I can't just sit there and let his memory be insulted like that."

"I know," Ernie sighed, "what's important is that we know the truth. Someday the Ministry will find it out."

Lita noticed the pink parchment in his hand and pointed at it. "What's that?"

"Professor Umbridge wanted me to give it to Professor Sprout," he replied, glancing down at it. "It's about me, isn't it?" Lita asked. "Giving me a pink slip like she did to Harry Potter."

"Looks that way," said Ernie, "come on. I think you should come too."

"Oh, all right."

* * *

Professor Sprout was in the middle of teaching fourth years when Lit and Ernie got to the greenhouses. When Ernie handed her the note, she thanked him and told him to go back to his Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Professor Sprout looked over the note then looked at Lita in shock.

"Miss Kino, you didn't…?"

"Yes, Professor, I did." Lita said firmly, without any regret.

Professor Sprout looked over Lita's shoulder to see how the class was going. Asking the class to excuse her, she beckoned Lita into her office and told her to sit down. Lita sat down and poked a flower which caused it to laugh.

"Miss Kino, I understand that you are upset about Cedric's death. I am too." Professor Sprout said softly as she settled herself behind her desk. "Cedric Diggory was a fine young wizard."

"And he died too young," Lita finished, "and the Ministry says it's an accident. You think they'd say that to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory?"

"They would and they even did," Professor Sprout said simply. "Amos hears about it when he works there."

"Well, I think he should quit," Lita said with disgust. "He doesn't have to take it. It's bad enough having to bury Cedric."

"Some just refuse to believe Harry Potter's story," said Professor Sprout softly.

"You believe him, right Professor?"

"Why, absolutely!" Professor Sprout gasped, looking stunned. "I know if Cedric was actually killed in the maze, someone would have sent up red sparks. There was nothing with the way he died that would be the result of an accident. Cedric Diggory was like a son to me, just as all the students of Hufflepuff are my children."

Lita felt slightly touched. "Th-thank you, Professor."

Professor Sprout smiled and then shook her head at Umbridge's letter. "But unfortunately, you have received a zero for the year in Professor Umbridge's class."

Lita shrugged. "Professor Sprout, I would probably still get a zero anyway with the way she has us read all the time! The book she has us reading from is about theory, it's nothing that can actually help us!"

"Well, it may be good for you to consider coming back. This is your OWL year and you will need to prepare for your Defense Against OWL. If you return to Professor Umbridge's class, you will get by with just a detention instead of a zero for the whole year."

"A detention sounds worse than getting zero," Lita grumbled. "I'll just take the zero."

"Very well," said Professor Sprout, "but I do hope you don't intend to walk out of all your classes."

"Don't worry, Professor," Lita said, "I'll stay in my others."

"Good," she said, "well, since you are already here you may go to greenhouse four. That's were will we'll be having our lesson"

"Thanks, Professor," said Lita and she left Professor Sprouts office.

* * *

"Is your hand all right, Harry?" Serena asked him as they walked to the greenhouses.

"Yeah," Harry muttered.

Fourth year students walked out of the first greenhouse, Ginny one of the first. "Hi," she said to the group.

"Hey, Ginny," Serena said with a grin and a wave.

After Ginny walked off, a girl with blond hair, a necklace of butterbeer caps and orange radish earrings and wide blue eyes hurried straight to Harry and took a deep breath. "I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and," she looked right at Serena and Lydia. "I believe the sailor soldiers saved you."

"Well, er, thank you," said Harry awkwardly.

Lavender and Parvarti laughed, pointing at the girl's earrings.

"You may laugh!" she shouted. "But people used to believe there were no such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

"The what?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow.

But before the girl answered, she walked off. Harry watched her walk away. "Who was that?"

"Luna Lovegood," Lydia answered, "sat in the same compartment as her on the train. She's nice but a little weird."

"Well, at least she believes me," Harry sighed.

They entered greenhouse number four and before long Ernie Macmillan came up to talk to Harry.

"I want you to know, Potter," he said loudly, "that it's not only the weirdoes that believe you. I personally believe you one hundred percent. My family has already stood firm behind Dumbledore and so do I."

"Oh, thank you, Ernie!" Serena exclaimed, throwing her arms around him as if he had been talking to her. He looked shocked for a moment then grinned nervously. "I'm sure Harry appreciates the support."

"Yes, thank you very much, Ernie," said Harry.

They walked over to their workstations and before Mina could tell Serena bout their first class with Umbridge, Professor Sprout started to talk about the importance of OWL's. When she was finally finished, they started to repot their magical plants with dragon dung.

"Disgusting," Serena said, twitching her nose.

"I just hope this crap works," Lydia grumbled, causing those around her to crack up. Professor Sprout however, wasn't so impressed and took a point off for her comment.

"How did you guys survive Umbridge's class this morning?" Serena inquired.

"I walked out," Lita said simply.

"No way!" Serena gasped. "Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why?'" Lita demanded. "I'm not going to sit that woman's class twice a week for the whole year. We won't learn anything and she treats us like kids and she doesn't believe Harry Potter is telling the truth!" In anger, she nearly crushed the plant she was repotting.

"Oh, right," Serena mumbled.

"Did she give you detention?" Mina questioned.

"Only if I come back," Lita answered. "And I'm not. I'll just take a zero for the year."

"But Lita, this is our O.W.L year!" Hannah Abbot cried.

"Hey, I think I can pass my O.W.L without her help," Lita said dismissively. "All of us can. I told that toad of a woman I could learn more on my own in thirty minutes than what she and that stupid book can teach me for the whole year."

"What did Professor Sprout say?" Ernie asked.

"She says it's my choice," Lita answered, "but she advised me to not to leave all my other classes. I don't have a problem with those."

"Not even Potions?" Serena asked in surprise. "Snape is horrible!"

"Yeah, but him I can handle," Lita said with a shrug. "I just have to pretend I'm cooking and it's no big deal."

"So where will you be when we're in Umbridge's class?" Mina inquired. "The common room?"

"Probably," Lita shrugged, "I don't think Madame Pince will allow me to practice spells in the library."

When they finished their Herbology assignment and Professor Sprout gave them an essay, the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors walked off to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh, I smell!" Ron groaned, sniffing his robes. "I've got to take another bath tonight!"

"Yeah, me too," Ernie said in agreement.

* * *

Serena wished Harry good luck for his detention and told her she'd wait up for him in the common room. He told her didn't have to do that but because she had so much homework to do, she might as well wait for him anyway. She deiced to do her potions homework first and get it over and done with. She didn't' want to upset Snape and have to do detention for him as well as Umbridge. Throughout her moonstone essay for Potions, Serena kept checking the clock and wondering when Harry was coming. How long did Umbridge plan to keep him?

Finally by midnight when she finished her essay and started on her essay for Herbology, the portrait hole opened and Harry came through. He was out of breath.

"Harry!" Serena cried, jumping to her feet and embracing him. "Were you in detention this whole time?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"What did she have you do? Remodel her classroom?"

"Oh, no, just lines," he said.

"She made you write?" Serena raised an eyebrow. "We've got enough to write as it is!"

"Well, I hope this week goes by quickly," said Harry.

"I hope she doesn't make me write lines too," Serena groaned, nodding to her finished essay. "My hand's killing me!"

"Yeah, mine too," Harry said softly.

"Huh?"

"I mean…me too," Harry rephrased. "I hope she doesn't make you write lines too, Serena. Well, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, goodnight, Harry," Serena said after him. Knowing that Harry was back, she could go to sleep.

* * *

Harry didn't tell anyone the details about his detentions. Not even Ron, Hermione or Serena. _Especially _Serena since he knew she would be having detention after him. But then he was worried. The week after him? Surely her detention wasn't going to be the same as his. He'd hate to have Serena's pretty had carved raw every night.

After his detention for Thursday evening and being told he'd have to come back the next day, Harry cursed the evil woman while he walked back to Gryffindor Ron. He heard two voices from a nearby corridor.

"You caught one out of ten that time, Ron. I hope you have more luck for tryouts tomorrow."

"Oh be quiet," Ron grunted.

"Ron? Lydia?"

Harry caught Lydia and Ron walking by with broomsticks in their hands. Lydia was wearing what looked like her father's old Ballycastle Bat's robes. She looked like Batgirl more than a Quidditch player.

"Hi, Harry!" Lydia said.

"What are you two doing?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ron muttered, giving Lydia a warning look. "What are _you _doing?"

Lydia laughed. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry frowned.

"Come on, you can tell me!" he said.

"We'll, if you must know," Ron sighed, "I'm trying out for Keeper. Lydia too."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Lydia nodded, "we made a bet who's going to win." She gasped and tried hiding behind her broom. "I mean—oops—sorry."

Ron groaned. "Merlin, Lydia! Why don't you just tell the whole world!"

Harry laughed. "A bet? What do you have to do?"

"Er, you'll find out," Lydia said nervously.

"You any good?" Harry asked them.

"I'm much better than Ron," Lydia bragged. "He keeps hanging by the left side hoop."

"Shut up you!" Ron snapped, jabbing at his badge. "I might not be Keeper yet, but I'm still a prefect so watch your mouth!"

"It was a joke, come on," Lydia sighed. "You're all right. Just need more practice and you've got to work on your self confidence."

"You two've been practicing every night?" Harry asked as they started walking to the dormitories. "Together?"

"Yeah," Ron answered, "Fred and George are going to laugh themselves stupid when I turn up for the tryouts. They haven't stopped taking the mickey out of me since I got made a prefect. I forbid you to breathe a word of this to them, Lydia! It'll only make it worse!"

"I wasn't going to!" Lydia said in shock.

"I wish I was going to be there," Harry said bitterly.

"Yeah, so do—Harry, what's that on the back of your hand?"

Harry pulled down his hand immediately after scratching his nose with his injured right hand. "It's just a cut—it's nothing—it's—"

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and looked at the back of it. Lydia lingered behind Ron's shoulder. Lydia clenched her teeth in a grimace and Ron let go of Harry, revolted.

"I thought you said she was giving you lines?"

"You've been writing them on your hand?" Lydia asked.

Hesitantly, Harry told Lydia and Ron about his detention.

"That's disgusting!" Lydia gasped. "You don't think everyone she gives detention to will have to do that too, do you? She's got Serena lined up right after you!"

"I hope not," Harry moaned.

"Go to McGonagall, say something!" Ron urged.

"No," Harry said quickly. "I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me."

_"Got to you? _You can't let her get away with this!"

"I can beat the hell out of her while I'm transformed into Sailor Rainbow," Lydia said with an evil grin. "I'd like to see what her next thirteen days would be like. Maybe she'll believe the Sailor Scouts are actually real!"

"No," Harry repeated. "Don't want you guys involved. I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her anyway."

"Dumbledore then, tell Dumbledore!"

"No," Harry said again.

"Why not?" Ron and Lydia said together.

"He's got enough on his mind."

"Well, I reckon you should--," Ron began but the Fat Lady interrupted them.

"Are you going to give me the password or will I have to stay awake all night waiting for you to finish your conversation?"

"Sorry, but ye don't believe what Umbridge is making Harry do in his detentions is right, do ye?" Lydia asked. "Writing lines with his own blood—here Harry—show her your hand."

She tried reaching for Harry's hand but he shook it away.

"Stop it!" Harry shouted. "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

"Thank you!" the Fat Lady said, opening wide for them to pass. "And I think you ought to tell Dumbledore too!"

"See!" Lydia and Ron said together, pointing their fingers at the Fat Lady as they walked in.

"I'm not still telling Dumbledore," Harry muttered, "my week of detention with her is nearly over anyway."

"Well, for the record," Lydia said, her hand on her hip. "I'm going to try not to get on Umbridge's bad side. I'm not bloodying my hand unless I'm giving her the old one two!" she punched the air as if hitting an imaginary Umbridge.

"What do you mean, Lydia?" Serena asked who was doing her essay assignment for Herbology.

Before Harry could stop her, Lydia told Serena about Harry's detention. Serena looked at him, horrified and walked up to look at his hand.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried. "She can't do this! It's wrong!"

"I'm fine, Serena," he muttered, sticking his hand in his pocket. "I don't want you skipping off to her office. I can't get you involved."

"If she won't listen to me then maybe Sailor Moon can—"

"NO!" Harry shouted. "Serena, I can handle it. I just hope when you have detention you won't have to do this too."

"Well, if she does," Serena said, "I won't keep my mouth shut about it! I'll tell her exactly what I think and if I have to, she'll get a visit from Sailor Moon!"

"And the rest of the scouts if it gets that far!" Lydia added.

The two girls walked up to the girls' dormitories and Ron turned to Harry. Harry groaned.

"Don't start, Ron."

**To Be Continued**


	13. The Bet

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Harry Potter & the Moon Crystal 13

The Bet

Harry had to do detention while the rest of the Quidditch Team was at tryouts. Serena hated what was happening to him. She couldn't believe he wasn't going to do anything about it. Why didn't he just go to Dumbledore and tell him what she was doing? She might be the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic but Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and he surely wouldn't allow something like this going on.

As the words _I must not tell lies _cut through the back of his hand, Harry wished he was outside for the Quidditch Tryouts. He wanted to see how Ron would do. He chanced a look at the window.

Serena and the other girls were outside witnessing the tryouts. Lydia was trying to keep a white-faced Ron Weasley calm.

"Fred and George think I'm crazy," he muttered, looking up at them. They were laughing, making funny gestures and saying, "ickle Ronniekins!"

"No they don't," Lydia said.

"They're laughing at me."

"They're not laughing at you. They're laughing _with _you!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm so going to lose."

"Well, of course you would with that attitude!" Lydia huffed with her hands on her hips. "Now come on, Ron! Your mother bought you that broomstick because you wanted it. Don't let it go to waste!"

"I should've asked for a new cauldron instead," Ron mumbled.

"Look, you just need some self confidence and good luck," Lydia told him, taking out her wand. "I can help you with that. _Accio Luck Charm box!"_

The window from the fifth year Gryffindor girls' dormitory opened and Lydia's box holding all types of good luck charms and collectables came zooming toward them.

"Ah, here we are," Lydia grinned as the box came into her arms. "Let's see…"

"Lydia, I'll need more than a good luck charm to win," Ron muttered, staring at the box. "Besides, do you _want _to lose the bet?"

"Well, no," Lydia said honestly, "but I only want to win if we both do our best. It's more exciting if we're both really good and Angelina can't choose between us."

"Not going to happen," Ron moaned, looking over to Angelina, who was arguing with Geoffrey Hooper.

"Hooper, quit whining and do a Double Eight Loop!"

"But I just did my hair…"

"This is Quidditch, you idiot!"

"Here," Lydia said as she used a Sticking Charm to place four leaf clovers all over Ron's robes, "they're basic but they work. Oh, and here's a horseshoe amulet that will keep you safe from injury."

Because Ron was so tall, she had to stand on her tip toes to put it over his head.

"What is Lydia doing?" Seamus Finnigan demanded.

"Looks like she's giving Ron some of her good luck charms," Lavender replied with a grin. "Does that make you jealous, Seamus?"

"She's going to lose the bet if she gives him too many," Serena said simply.

"Bet?" Seamus gasped. "They made a bet? And Lydia's _helping _him win?" Seamus stood up and shouted down the bleachers. "Lydia, don't give Weasley all your good luck charms—hey—you're giving him a wishbone? Lydia, are you nutters?"  
"I think you're giving me too many," Ron said.

"Yeah, maybe I did," Lydia said, "it's all right. I've got plenty of luck anyway!"

"Ron, your go!" Angelina called.

"I'm dead," Ron mumbled.

"All right, Ron, repeat after me," Lydia told him with her hand on his shoulder. "'I can do this.'"

"I can do this," Ron said as if he were about to be executed.

"What was that? Come on; say it like you mean it!" Lydia exclaimed.

"I can do this," he said a little firmer.

"That was better!" Lydia said. "Once more."

"I can do this!" Ron said confidently and as he flew to meet Angelina, he continued to say, "I can do this. I can do this."

Angelina told Ron to do some basic Keeper maneuvers like the Starfish and Stick and the Double Eight Loop. He weaved around the three hoops rather quickly and gracefully. He was able to stop every Quaffle thrown at him and he even did it in ways no one had ever seen before.

"Wow," Angelina mumbled as Ron used his head to hit the Quaffle. "I don't think I've ever seen Wood do that. He'd be impressed."

"Thanks!" Ron exclaimed.

"All right, you can step down, Ron," Angelina told him. "Lydia!"

Ron passed Lydia as she came up. "Hey, these things actually work!"

"I told you they would!" she laughed.

"Good luck, Lydia!"

"Thanks," Lydia said, "may the best Keeper win!"

Lydia reached the hoops and flew around them just as Ron had done. She looked at the ground and then off toward Hogsmeade.

'Hey, I can see The Three Broomsticks from here!' she thought. 'I wonder how high I can go on this thing. It's a Moontrimmer, after all."

But Lydia chose the wrong timing to test how high the Moontrimmer can go. While floating in the middle of the center hoop, she lifted up and clonked her head on the bar. "Ouch!"

"Oh, man!" Lita groaned from the audience, shaking her head.

"Lydia!" Seamus and Serena cried out in shock.

Lydia made a funny laugh, lost her grip on her broom and fell hanging from the hoop with her legs. "Oh look…stars…and gold coins and horseshoes!"

Angelina flew directly to Lydia and patted her face. "Lydia, are you all right?"

"Did I stop the Quaffle?" Lydia said in a dazed voice.

"I didn't even throw one yet," Angelina replied.

"Oh. So did I make it? Am I Keeper?"

"No, sorry, Lydia," Angelina told her. "I don't think Keeper would be a safe position for you with a Moontrimmer."

"Wait—does this mean I lost the bet?"

As Angelina watched other people try out, Serena escorted Lydia to the hospital wing to have the bump on her head treated.

"I was only checking how high the Moontrimmer would go," Lydia muttered, tapping the sore bump on her head. "Ouch!"

"You chose a funny time to check out the Moontrimmer's heights," Serena stated. "Didn't you know you were in the middle of a hoop?"

"I was?" Lydia asked. "Damn. I guess I should've tried out on all those practices with Ron."

"You two even practiced together?" Serena asked. "But you're betting against each other!"

"Well, I wanted it to be fair," Lydia insisted. "But we don't know if he won yet. Vicky Frobisher still has to go. If she wins—I think that cancels our bet out. Or we both have to do it."

"If Ron does win though," Serena said slyly, "what do you have to do?"

"I'll worry about that if and when he wins," Lydia said.

Then at that moment, there were hoots and hollers coming up the hall. Ron Weasley walked in with a big grin. "Guess what, Lydia? I'm Keeper!"

Lydia's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"And I have you to thank!" Ron said, striding over to shake her hand vigorously in both of his. "Even though we betted against each other you helped me out!"

Lydia fought to say something in reply. "Well—lucky you."

"Yeah, lucky me!" he exclaimed. "Oh, you can start with my Potions homework, okay?"

"Potions?" Lydia and Serena said together.

"And make sure Hermione doesn't find out or she'll kill me!"

"Okay."

"See you in the common room," Ron said as he left the hospital wing. Lydia groaned and reached for something to hit her in the head with. Serena had to grab her arms.

"You have to do Ron's homework?" she asked. "That was the bet?"

"Just for a week!" Lydia exclaimed. "And…well…basically do everything what he says."

"Well, I hope he doesn't punish you if you do a bad job on it," Serena laughed, "He's a prefect you know!"

"It's not funny, Serena!" Lydia barked as she got to her feet. "Well, I might as well get started on that homework he wanted me to do."

--

The Gryffindors were celebrating when Harry returned to the common room. Lydia was doing Ron's homework on the floor by the fire, taking quick glances at Hermione to make sure she was still asleep. After Angelina told Harry how surprisingly well Ron did, Harry walked over to join Serena, Lydia and the sleeping Hermione by the fire.

"Lydia has to do Ron's homework for a week," Serena whispered to him.

"Shh!" Lydia said warningly, pointing at Hermione.

"Oh right," Serena said.

"Serena, I've got to tell you something," Harry said quickly. "In detention Umbridge touched my arm and I felt my scar burn."

"I knew that woman was evil from the start!" Serena said, disgusted. "Harry, you've _got _to do something! Tell Dumbledore so he can get that sow out of Hogwarts!"

""Well, I don't know," Harry mumbled, "I don't want to bother him with this."

"Bother him?" Serena demanded. "Harry, she gave you detention just because she didn't want to believe the truth and she's been making you cut words into your hand all week. Now after she's touched your arm, you felt your scar burn! Hell—oo! She can be working for Lord Voldemort!"

Hermione woke up with a start. "Lo—what?"

Lydia gasped and closed her potions book rapidly. "Uh—hi Hermione!"

"What are you working on?"

"Nothing," Lydia said shortly and she got up and hurried up the stairs.

"Hermione," Serena said, "Umbridge touched Harry's arm and his scar burned! Tell him he's got to go to Dumbledore!"

"Serena," Harry muttered.

"I think Serena's right, Harry," Hermione agreed.

"Told you," Serena muttered.

"It's no big deal," Harry insisted. "It's been hurting off and on all this summer."

"It could be just a coincidence but you won't know for sure unless you tell Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Serena nodded, "you feel your scar burn when Voldemort's near, right? What if he's outside right now?" She made a nervous glance to the window. "We should go and check."

"No, Serena," Harry muttered, "I'm fine! I don't want to bother Dumbledore with this."

"I think he'd _want_ to be bothered by this," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, that's the only bit of me Dumbledore cares about, isn't it, my scar?"

"Harry!" Serena gasped.

"Don't say that, that's not true!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I think I'll write and tell Sirius about it, see what he thinks--,"

"Harry, you can't put something like that in a letter!" Hermione said in shock.

"Hey," Serena said quickly, "we can contact Pluto or someone with our communicators." Serena tapped her wrist communicator. "And they can give the message to Sirius."

"Great idea!" Hermione said.

"Well, oh, all right," Harry mumbled as he got to his feet. "I'm going to bed, tell Ron for me, will you?"  
"Oh no," Hermione said, "if you're gong that means I can go without being rude too, I'm absolutely exhausted and I want to make some more hats tomorrow. Listen, you can help me if you like, it's quite fun, I'm getting better; I can do patterns and bobbles and all sorts of things now.

Harry stared at her for a moment and Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Er...no, I don't think I will, thanks," said Harry, "Er—not tomorrow. I've got loads of homework to do…"

As he disappeared up the stairs, Hermione looked at Serena. "You want to make some with me, Serena?"

"No thanks, Hermione," Serena said, "I've got homework too. And I know you mean well by making them and even though they're disappearing, you can't free the house-elves."

"What do you mean, I can't?" Hermione demanded, looking dangerous. Her prefect badge twitched and Serena heard metal tinkling again. What _was _that?

"Well, they don't work for you," Serena said softly, "they work for Dumbledore. Only Dumbledore can free them."

"But the house elves are taking them, aren't they?" Hermione questioned.

"Maybe, but only because you clutter the place with the hats and they're supposed to clean everything," Serena said, "They don't know you're trying to free them."

"So, I've been making all these hats for nothing?"

"Er, well, no, you're getting good at it right?" Serena said with a laugh. "Maybe you can start making hats for us…hey, can you make mine in pink?"

Hermione scowled and went to the girls' dormitories. Serena let out a sigh of relief.

"I've got to be more careful not to make Hermione mad," she said quietly.

--

Serena stayed in the common room while everyone went to bed. She thought about what Harry said. His scar burning was a sign that Voldemort was nearby and if he was, she had to find out. Everyone else was asleep and she couldn't' bother the other scouts now. She would have to check the Forbidden Forest out by herself. She always wanted to go out on her own and now looked like her chance. Perhaps the centaurs would have some information for her.

Serena made some quick glances around and pressed the invisibility switch on her communicator. She felt herself go light and airy. Trying not to make a sound, she left the Gryffindor Tower, walked down the many stairs and out to the school grounds. It was chilly out and she shivered. When she saw that she was alone, she powered up, her voice in a soft whisper.

"MOON CRISIS POWER!"

Once transformed, she ran into the trees, keeping her eyes out for anything out of the ordinary. She walked throughout the forest and spun around at the slightest sound or when she was feeling like she was being followed. She sighed and shook her head to press on.

"Keep alert, Sailor Moon," she told herself, "Maybe I should've at least brought Luna with me."

As she continued walking, Sailor Moon felt tired and sad. She had no idea why. She looked behind her, perhaps hoping to see someone that would console her but there was no one there. There was nothing but trees and dirt and a rock. She pressed forward and sunk to her knees, feeling hopeless.

"What's the use?" she said.

Something jumped on Sailor Moon's back. She gasped and then in a split second she heard a whishing noise. There was the noise of something being stabbed and a loud _thunk. _

"What?"

Sailor Moon turned her head to where she heard the _thunk _and saw a little gray creature impaled with an arrow into a tree trunk.

"You should be more careful, Sailor Moon," said a voice followed by the clopping noises of hoofed feet.

Sailor Moon stood up and turned to see Firenze and a couple of other centaurs. "Oh, yes…I just needed to come out here. What was that thing?" she looked at the creature they had killed.

"A Pogrebin," said Bane, "they like following humans and making them feel weak and depressed."

"Well, thank you for saving me," Sailor Moon said with a nod.

"What brings you to the forest?" Ronan questioned.

"Harry Potter felt his scar burn about an hour ago," Sailor Moon explained, "and it burns whenever Lord Voldemort is near. I was wondering if he was here."

"And you came alone?" Firenze asked in both shock and amazement. "You are very brave."

"Yes, I suppose I am," Sailor Moon whispered. "Have you seen Lord Voldemort, or any of his Death Eaters wandering in the forest tonight?"

The centaurs shook their heads. Sailor Moon wasn't sure to feel relieved or frustrated. If Voldemort hadn't been here, then what caused his scar to burn?

"Sailor Moon," Firenze said, "you must return to the school. The forest is not safe tonight. The forest has not been safe in many years."

"Dumbledore has told us we could come into the forest," Sailor Moon said softly. "Of course not as students but as Sailor Scouts. We need to continue sparing to keep our skills up for the next attack."

"We know," said Morigan, "we can escort you through the forest next time. If we find something or someone in the forest that doesn't' belong, we should be able to handle it."

"All right then," Sailor Moon sighed.

"Sailor Moon," Firenze said suddenly, "I must ask you to observe the moon."

"What?" Sailor Moon raised her eyebrow. The centaurs were nice sometimes but they hardly made any sense. "What for?"

Firenze looked up at the moon. "We have been studying the moon and it has been telling us things."

"It has?"

"Pay close attention to the moon in your Astronomy lessons," Firenze continued, "and may tell you what it has been telling us."

"Well, all right," Sailor Moon mumbled and began walking out of the woods. "Goodnight, guys—I mean—well—goodnight."

--

The weekend went by with a fairly decent Quidditch Practice for Gryffindor. Lydia's good luck charms boosted Ron's confidence and Lydia did his homework secretly—or as secretly as she could—in the kitchens where the scouts had their meetings.

"One week of doing Ron's homework?" Ami asked in shock.

"I know," Lydia groaned, "hey, want to help me? Ye studied with the guy last year. Maybe you know how he would write all these essays."

Ami went a slight shade of pink. Serena laughed.

"Oh, he really likes you, Ami," she said, giving the shy girl a slight shove. "You should've seen him in practice yesterday. Wow! I think he could've danced on his broomstick if I asked him too."

"He only got the position because I gave him all those good luck charms," Lydia muttered, "I hope his luck doesn't run out when we play Slytherin. I'd like to see them all fall off their brooms and land in the hospital wing."

"Lydia!" Raye exclaimed.

"Not you, Raye," Lydia said as she continued scribbling in Ron's dream journal, "just the team."

"Draco's on the team!" Raye hissed. "And he's already in pain!"

"Well, he _is _one," Serena said, rolling her eyes.

"Serena!" Raye muttered.

"What do you mean, he's already in pain?" Ami questioned. "Does he need to see the nurse?"

"I think he does," Raye said as she stirred her tea. "Anyone of you noticed him limping on the first day?"

The girls shook their heads.

"He says he's got pain in his legs and his back," Raye said, "He's really tired all the time—especially at Quidditch Practice yesterday. He's been wearing the same gloves since the train ride to Hogwarts."

"Gloves?" Mina asked as she took the treat a house elf gave her. "Why would he be wearing gloves? It wasn't too cold on the way up here and it's pretty mild now."

"Well, he didn't say it was to keep warm," Raye explained, "He said it was a present from his dad for making prefect. But I have a feeling there's more to it."

"What if they're magical gloves?" Lita guessed.

"Maybe," Raye shrugged, "he wears them all the time, even during meals and lessons. But how can he write with those things on? I mean, he drops food and he—looks like he's in pain whenever he's writing."

"So maybe he's got sore hands?" Ami questioned.

"I don't know," Raye shook her head. "I'm not sure about anything. I don't want to think he's lying to me but I have a feeling there's something more to this."

"This is weird, Raye," Serena said, twisting round to look at her. "Last year when we came to Hogwarts, you hated Draco Malfoy just like the rest of us and now you're talking like you're in love with the guy."

"What?" Raye gasped. "That's not true!"

"Well, you do sort of sound like Pansy Parkinson," Lydia agreed, pointing at her with her quill.

Raye rolled her eyes. "I can't stand her. She's so…oh…well. I am not trying to be like her, okay? It's just that when we fought the Death Eaters last June I thought about Draco. Draco's still a kid and he doesn't need to end up like Lucius Malfoy."

"So you're going to try and change him?" Serena asked in shock.

"No, I know he's got to do that," Raye said, "but I want to get to know him more, as a person, and not just a Death Eater's son. I might be able to make a difference in his life and maybe even for the rest of the people in my house."

"Well, good luck," Lydia said, returning to Ron's essay.

"Did any of you hear from the Order lately?" Lita asked suddenly. "Did they find anyone doing anything they're not supposed to?"

"Sirius," said Serena.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah," Lydia said, "we contacted Pluto about Harry's scar and she told Sirius. Sirius flooed his head to the Gryffindor tower last night."

"His head?" Mina asked in shock. "Wouldn't that hurt?"

Lydia laughed. "No, it was like flooing your whole body, like when you guys came to Shamrock Cabin last year. Only Sirius flooed his head so he could talk to Harry."

"He could've gotten in trouble if someone saw him," Lita said.

"What'd he say?" Raye inquired.

"We talked mostly about Umbridge and what a complete sow she is," Serena said in disgust. "You know what she made Harry do?"

"Write lines in his own blood," the girls said at once.

"You've told us already," Raye muttered.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did," Serena chuckled. "She's so awful. She said a lot bad stuff about half-breeds and werewolves and things. That's why it's so hard for Remus to find a job!"

"Poor guy," Lita moaned, "you know, we should do something."

"Like what?" Raye asked.

"I don't know, but _something!_" Lita groaned. "The outers are in the order, we are too and we should be doing more than just going to lessons. We should jump Umbridge when she's not expecting it!"

"Lita!" Ami gasped, "Professor Umbridge is a teacher!"

"I don't care if she's a teacher!" Lita barked. "She said terrible things about Ced and gave Harry detention. Cutting words into his hand? This is just the beginning of it all. I bet you by the end of the school year she's going to take over the _school_!"

"Whoa, hold on, Lita," Serena said cautiously, "let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know that for sure."

"Let's hope that Umbridge goes by Mr. Zabini's advice," said Raye.

"Mr. Zabini?" Serena inquired.

"Yeah, Blaise's father," Raye explained, "he's a private wizarding consultant and he told Umbridge not to try too hard when she got the job."

"Well, now it looks like she's not trying hard enough," Lydia muttered, "she could at least teach us a few counter curses or something."

Lita groaned and sat back on her elbows. "I know I quit Defense Against the Dark Arts but I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"Yeah," Serena groaned, "I've got a paper due tomorrow."

"I don't mean homework," Lita muttered. "Umbridge. There's going to be a nasty surprise tomorrow. I just know it."

--

Lita was right. There was a surprise the next day. Professor Umbridge was inspecting classes. Serena cringed when she saw Umbridge in Divination wearing a smirk and holding a clipboard. Serena wanted to take the clipboard away and whack it over her head. She tried to forget Umbridge was in the room and just told Harry about her dreams. She was pleased that he was listening so intently and he even told her some of his. They didn't really read through the oracle but chatted.

"I've been dreaming about Sirius all the time now," Harry said with a faint grin.

"So you haven't had one dream about the graveyard?" Serena asked.

Harry shook his head. "I think at the first Hogsmeade Weekend, we should look for a spot in Hogsmeade."

"That's a great idea, Harry!" Serena shouted in a whisper. She looked up and saw Trelawney looking upset as she was speaking to Umbridge. "Uh-oh…"

"I don't understand you," Trelawney muttered, grabbing her shawl.

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me," Professor Umbridge slowly and clearly.

Serena frowned. "Oh please."

Professor Trelawney straightened up, looking quite furious. "The Inner Eye does not see upon command!"

"I see," Umbridge said softly as she made another note on her clipboard.

"I—but—but…_wait!" _Trelawney gasped, beginning to speak in her mystical voice. "I...I think I _do _see something...something that concerns _you …_Why, I sense something…something dark…some grave peril.."

Professor Trelawney pointed her shaking finger at Umbridge and she must smiled back at Trelawney.

"I am afraid…I am afraid that you are in grave danger!" Trelawney exclaimed.

The room went quite and Umbridge's eyes were still raised in an unconvinced manner. "Right, well, if that's really the best you can do." She scribbled on her clipboard and Serena stared at Umbridge.

If Trelawney was really a fraud, then how was it she was able to do better when Raye came? Was it because Raye wasn't present and that's why she couldn't make a real prediction? As Umbridge walked away, Serena stood up.

"She can do better!" she said defiantly.

"What was that, dear?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Let Professor Trelawney try again," Serena declared, she looked at Harry and lowered her voice. "Come on, Harry, help me."

Harry shrugged. "What?"

"You can do it, Professor Trelawney!" Serena encouraged. "Try again!"

"Yeah!" Lydia stood up and started clapping. "You can do better than that. Let's see what you can do!"

Parvarti and Lavender stood up. "Yes, let's do a tea leaf reading! Or, your crystal ball! You can do it, Professor!"

Then the whole room of students was on their feet, cheering Trelawney on to try again. Even the boys tried to look supportive. Umbridge pressed her quill so hard on her clipboard that the nib was about to break. Trelawney stood where she was, beaming and close to tears.

"All right then," Trelawney said softly, looking around her room for something to use. "Yes, I can do better. Let's see…my crystal ball? Tasseography? Palm reading? Oh, yes--Dactylomancy." Trelawney's eyes fell on Umbridge's fat hands. "Professor Umbridge, you wear many rings."

"Is that a bad thing?" Umbridge inquired spitefully. "Am I going to lose my fingers because I wear rings?"

"No, I'd just like to borrow one," Professor Trelawney said, walking up to her with an open hand. "I can show you a course in Dactylomancy."

"Dactlio—what?" Umbridge asked.

"Divination with rings, Professor," Trelawney explained.

Umbridge stared at Trelawney for a while then looked at the rings on her hand. She smiled again and pulled a ring off her finger. "Oh, very well." She placed the ring in Trelawney's long fingered hand and Trelawney went to her desk.

"Miss Patil, can you get me that vase?" Trelawney asked.

"Yes, of course!" Parvarti said cheerily, moving to the shelves and pulling a large pink vase with a wide open mouth with letters around the rim. Holding the vase ever so carefully, Parvarti carried the vase to Trelawney's desk. The students hung back to watch what Trelawney was about to do.

Some of the students grinned. Even if Trelawney wasn't a talent seer, she could act like she was one. As Trelawney tied a thread around Umbridge's ring, she explained the matter of Dactliyomancy.

"Dactliyomancy can be used as a pendulum—like I am about to do now—or it can be used with a bowl of water."

"Fascinating," Umbridge muttered.

"We will make a question," Trelawney announced, "and the pendulum will spell out the answer. Do you wish to ask the swinging ring a question, Professor Umbridge?"

"Oh no," Umbridge said, "I haven't any questions."

"You haven't?" Trelawney inquired and it was her turn to raise her eyebrows. "I thought, Professor, your purpose for coming into my class was to inspect it and ask me questions."

The students flashed grins around the room. Umbridge cleared her throat.

"I have already asked the questions I needed to," she said, trying to sound sweet.

"Very well then," said Trelawney, "does anyone else have any questions? It can be a yes or no question or even something to be explained."

"I do, Professor," said Seamus Finnegan, raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Finnegan?" Trelawney inquired.

"Did You-Know-Who really return?"

Umbridge looked liked he was about to give Seamus detention. "No need for jokes, Mr. Finnigan."

"I wasn't joking," Seamus said ruefully. "I really want to know."

"A fair enough question, my dear boy," Professor Trelawney said, making sure the thread around the ring was tight. "I am sure many of us would like the answer to that one."

Professor Trelawney held the string between her thumb and for finger while holding her palm around the ring as she brought the pendulum over the vase.

"Has He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned?" she said clearly in her mystical voice.

She released the ring. It was still for a moment and it started swinging. The room waited with bated breath. It moved down to the letter 'Y'.

"Yes, he has," Trelawney stated.

Seamus looked at Harry like he was about kiss him. Others looked at Harry with open mouths. Lydia couldn't tell if Seamus was playing around or if he was actually serious. Seamus walked up to him and shook his hand.

"You were right, Harry!" he gasped. "I'm sorry I doubted you! Can you forgive me?"

Harry took in a deep breath. "Well…oh…all right."

"Bless you, Harry," Seamus said a little too dramatically. A few people laughed. Professor Umbridge rolled her eyes but tried to act impressed.

"Well, that was…interesting, Professor," she said. "If I can have my ring back now."

"Hey, wait!" Lavender cried. "I've got a question too!"

"Now really--," Umbridge began but Trelawney cut her off.

"Yes, dear sweet, child, what do you wish to ask the swinging ring?"

"Now that we know You-Know-Who is back," Lavender said, "is he going to be stopped?"

"Oh, that would be good to know," Trelawney said, closing her hand around the ring. "Will He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named be stopped?"

The ring moved back to the 'Y'. Lavender made a sigh of relief and Umbridge grinned.

"So, the ring moves to the same letter every time?"

"Well, let's ask it, shall we?" Trelawney inquired gleefully and she asked Umbridge's question. Umbridge looked like she had tasted something sour.

The ring moved to the letter 'N'.

"No, Professor, it doesn't," Trelawney smiled. "Anyone care to ask it a non yes or no question? Let's see it spell something out for us."

People looked at each other, trying to come up with one. Then Ron spoke up.

"Who's the world's biggest git?" he asked, but it sounded genuine. People around him laughed and Lydia elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Mr. Weasley, now really," Umbridge said.

"It's a simple question but good to know," Trelawney said softly and she asked Ron's question.

The ring began swaying to spell out the person's name. P-E-R-C-Y W-E-A-S-L-E-Y.

"Wow, this thing really works!" Ron exclaimed. "My brother _is _the world's biggest git!"

"There you go, Professor," Trelawney said lightly as she removed the thread form Umbridge's ring. "A lesson in Dactylomancy."

"Yes, how interesting, thank you, Professor Trelawney," Umbridge muttered and Trelawney placed her ring back into her fat hand. "I believe I have everything I—"

"One moment, Professor Umbridge!" Trelawney exclaimed. "You've got me warmed up here."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Trelawney said as she pulled her crystal ball toward her. "The clairvoyant vibrations in this room have gotten stronger. Perhaps my crystal ball may show us something. Please, sit—sit! Gather round, everyone!"

Umbridge suppressed a groan and sat down across from Trelawney. Trelawney's long fingers tapped and moved mysteriously around the crystal ball. The students came closer. Umbridge sighed and Trelawney began to speak.

"I see something. A skull and a snake. Yes, the Dark Mark. Darkness is coming."

Harry looked at Umbridge. He wanted so badly to laugh.

"Oh—look! I see a message," Trelawney heaved a sigh. "Oh, it is a grave message indeed! It's directed to you, Professor!"

"What is it?" Umbridge demanded.

"It says—'be careful—be careful—yes—be careful where you—may tread," Trelawney said, waving her hands around her crystal ball and speaking even more mistily. She let out a gasp. "Oh, dear, dear, this is not good. Not good."

"What does it say, Professor?" Parvarti asked eagerly. "What does it say?"

"I cannot repeat it!" Trelawney cried. "Most dark indeed."

Lavender hunkered behind Professor Trelawney, trying to see what she saw in the crystal ball. Trelawney breathed deeply and leaned forward.

"The message ends, 'or you may wind up dead,'" Trelawney finished dramatically, looking up at Umbridge.

The students gasped, playing along with Trelawney's little skit and stared at Umbridge.

"It is a warning, my dear, Professor! Death will come if you are not careful!"

"Yes, well, I'll try to be careful then," Umbridge said as she got up. "Thank you, Professor Trelawney. I have a class in a few minutes I need to get ready for."

The moment Umbridge was out of Trelawney's room, the students turned to Professor Trelawney. Parvarti was crying and saying how great she was. People were laughing and saying things, "did you see the look on Umbridge's face?"

"Thank you, everyone," Trelawney said, "please, we have only a few minutes left and I should like to look at your dream journals."

"Oh, me first," Parvarti murmured, "I want you to see mine."

It was possibly the most enjoyable divination lesson Harry ever had. He just wished his lessons with Snape were this pleasant. After the bell, the students said goodbye to Trelawney and said again how awesome she did.

"I don't think she's a fraud," Serena said, "maybe she just needs people to believe in her."

"Yeah," Lydia agreed as the made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She gasped and hit her head. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"I should've asked that pendulum ring thingy where the indigo ring was hiding!" Lydia answered.

"But Lydia, people would know you're Sailor Rainbow," Serena hissed.

"Maybe, but I really want to know where it is! Lydia sighed and shook her head. "Now I've got to keep looking for it the hard way!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Ron's Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Lydia, Lucky and Madame Indigo are my characters.

Alcyone: Yes, Lydia will get one of the positions. Try and guess which one. Yes, Dactliyomancy is real. I found out about it on this site:

http/www(dot)occultopedia(dot)com(dot)occult

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 14

Ron's Queen

Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't go well. Hermione didn't agree with Slinkhard's book and Harry was punished with another week's detention when he made a comment about Quirrel. This made Angelina Johnson absolutely furious and to add to Harry's detention, McGonagall took five points from Gryffindor.

Their first period was transfiguration and Umbridge was there to inquire. Sitting upon McGonagall's desk was not McGonagall in her cat form, but Lucky. Lydia stared at her cat.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" she mouthed.

But all Lucky did was wink. Lydia exchanged glances with Serena. "Is he helping McGonagall with our lesson or something?"

"I don't know," Serena said with a slight grin, "but I kind of have a good feeling about this."

McGonagall strode in. "That will do," she said and there was silence. "Mr. Finnegan, kindly come here and hand back the homework. Once you've done that, please take your seat."

"Yes, Professor," said Seamus and he did as she did. When he handed Lydia's homework to her, he bowed and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Lydia, isn't that your cat on Professor McGonagall's desk?"

"Aye," Lydia replied.

"What is he--?"

"Mr. Finnegan, do not chat during class," McGonagall said, "you'll have time to talk to Miss MacGreggor later."

Seamus moved on to hand the homework back.

"_Hem, hem," _said Umbridge and McGonagall ignored her.

"We will still continue Vanishing Spells," McGonagall stated, "but for today we will do something different. I will show you how to change---,"

_"Hem, hem," _said Umbridge a little louder.

"Yes?" McGonagall turned to Umbridge.

"I was just wondering, professor," Umbridge said in her sugar coated voice, "if you have received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspect—"

"Obviously I have received it, or I would've asked what you were doing in my classroom," McGonagall muttered, turning her back on Umbridge. "Now, as I was saying, we will learn to change animals into humans."

She nodded to Lucky, who winked. Everyone exchanged glances with each other. Lydia held her graded paper by her mouth to hiss at Lucky.

"You're going to get Professor McGonagall sacked!"

_"Hem, hem."_

"I wonder," said McGonagall coldly turning back to Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? Yu see, I do not generally permit pole to talk when I am talking."

"Usual?" Harry murmured to Ron, "this isn't usual!"

"Now then," McGonagall continued briskly, "I shall demonstrate with a cat. I expect you all to take notes for they will come in handy when we discuss animagi."

The students looked really nervous but watched their Head of House do her thing. McGonagall turned to Lucky and he leapt off her desk. She shook her wand three times and muttered her spell.

"_Verto__ Humano!"_

Lucky's furry body lengthened and the fur shrank. Then in mid transformation, there was a slight pause where he still had a furry face, slit eyes and pointed teeth but he was on two legs like a man. He looked right at Umbridge and hissed. Umbridge yelped in fright, hid behind her clipboard and continued to make her notes. The students grinned. McGonagall was taking a risk with this lesson, but they enjoyed it.

"Something the matter, Delores?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh no," Umbridge whispered.

"Don't you like cats?"

"Love them."

Then the transformation completed with all the fur and catness gone. Lucky had long thick orange hair tied back with a green ribbon. He had a great deal of arm and chest hair as well with the rest of his body. The students recognized him as the stranger she was dancing with at the Yule Ball. Seamus turned to Lydia.

"Lydia, I didn't know your cat can change into a human! He's that same guy she met at the Yule Ball last Christmas!"

"Yeah, interesting, isn't it?" Lydia murmured.

After the lesson, McGonagall answered Umbridge's questions and she asked her to leave so she could prepare for her next lesson. Once the room was empty, McGonagall laughed, sat behind her desk and scratched Lucky behind the ears. Lucky purred and changed into the good-looking short man.

"That was fun," Lucky grinned, "Can we do it again?"

"No," McGonagall said sternly, "this was risky enough."

Lucky laughed. "Did you see that woman's face when I hissed at her?"

"I think that was too much."

"Oh come on!" Lucky chuckled. "It was brilliant!"

--

Inspection at Care of Magical Creatures went fairly well. Lydia accepted a interrogation and told her how much she loved Care of Magical Creatures, especially when Hagrid taught it. Though she spent about fifteen to thirty minutes about Hagrid's prestige of a teacher and how her grandfather was in the magical trade business, it still did not convince Umbridge. Harry landed himself in detention _again _when he told the truth about how Malfoy got hurt.

?Serena groaned and shook her head.

"So much for sticking up for Hagrid," Lydia sighed.

"I think it was good of you to do that," Serena said, "I wish Hagrid would come back—he shouldn't take this long—should he?"

"Shh!" Lydia hissed, nudging her as Draco Malfoy was watching them.

"Oh," Serena closed her mouth and tried to pay attention to Professor Grubbly-Plank

--

At dinner, Ron scanned the Ravenclaw table for Ami. It was her birthday and after much brainstorming in the Prefect's bathroom he finally came up with the perfect present. Ami wasn't sitting anywhere on the table. The whole day, she wasn't at meals.

"Hey," he said in a hushed voice to Serena and Lydia, "where's Ami? I haven't seen her all day."

Serena shrugged. "Beats me. Probably in the library."

"The library?" he gasped, looking at Hermione. "She spends about as much time in the library as you do!"

"Maybe for different reasons," Hermione muttered.

Ron got to his feet and went to the library. Ami was not there. He started asking every person at the tables if they knew Ami Mizuno, then he saw Anthony Goldstein in the back.

"Anthony!" he shouted.

"Shh!" Anthony hissed. "This is the library, you idiot!"

"Sorry," Ron lowered his voice and came to sit with him. "I didn't see Ami at dinner. Do you know where she is?"

"Sometimes she studies alone in the prefects' break room," Anthony replied.

"The prefects' break room!" Ron breathed, "of course!"

"You got a present for her then?" Anthony asked. "What'd you get?"

"Not telling," said Ron and he hurried out of the library. Just as Anthony had said, Ami was sitting in the prefects' break room eating a sandwich and studying alone. The prefects' break room had a table with chairs. By the wall were some more comfy looking chairs. Ami looked up when the door opened.

"Hi, Ron," she said.

"Hey," Ron said, "Anthony told me about your new studying spot."

"Yes," Ami glanced around the room. "It's quieter and I study better on my own."

"Ami, I've got something for you," Ron said, trying to keep from stammering. He sat across from her, reached in his pocket and handed her a small paper made item. "Happy Birthday."

Ami stared open mouthed at the item in her hand. She slowly looked at Ron. "You shouldn't have!"

"Oh, I couldn't let your birthday go by without getting you anything!" Ron grinned.

Ami smiled and looked at her present. "What is it?"

"It's um, well, it's supposed to be a chess piece I made out of paper," Ron said awkwardly. "It's the queen."

"Origami?" Ami gasped in surprised. "You mean, you did this all by yourself?"

"Yeah," said Ron with a slight grin. "You like it?"

"It's very original," Ami smiled. "How did you learn how to make origami chess pieces?"

"I made them before I learned chess on my grandfather's set," Ron explained. "I could make you the rest if you want. I wanted to give you the queen because—they're the most important pieces on the board—and—you're like—a—well—a—what I mean is—well—um—Happy Birthday, Ami."

"Oh," Ami mumbled, "well, thank you, Ron."

Ron sat there, feeling foolish and wishing he had the guts to say more. He sighed and got to his feet. He didn't want to push Ami away. She was always so shy and after coming back from Japan she seemed even more withdrawn. He looked over his shoulder as he left the prefects' break room and Ami returned to studying.

Ron turned into the bathroom and started banging his head on the wall. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Banging his head did nothing but give him a headache. Groaning, he pulled his back and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Nice move, Weasley," Ron muttered to his reflection. "What gave me the idea to make a queen chess piece anyway?"

A toilet flushed and a second year Slytherin came out of one of the stalls. "Talking to yourself?"

"Hey, don't sneak up on people like that!" Ron shouted. "Five points from Slytherin!"

"What?"

Scowling, Ron walked out of the bathroom to the common room. He needed something to get his mind of what he just did. Lydia had already finished his homework and he had another task for her to do. "Lydia, would you be a dear and rub my feet for me?"

"What?" Lydia looked horror struck to the redheaded boy as he removed his shoes and shocks and wiggled his toes expectantly.

"Rub my feet, please," he said, "they _really _hurt."

"Are you kidding me?" Lydia demanded. "I'm not touching your feet!"

"The week's not over, you know," Ron reminded her, wriggling his toes. "You're supposed to do my homework and do what I say."

"Oooh!"

"Hey, it was your idea," Ron said with a grin. "You shouldn't have given me so many good luck charms."

"Y—y—ye know," Lydia sputtered in rage as she stomped over to Ron, "sooner or later yer luck's going ot run out!"

"Hopefully it won't be at the Quidditch match against Slytherin," said Ron.

Lydia picked up Ron's feet, sat down and dropped them on her lap. He howled.

"What?"

"They're sensitive!"

"And you want me to rub them—why?" Lydia asked.

"Thought they'd feel better after a foot rub," Ron shrugged. "They did when Ami rubbed them."

Lydia rolled her eyes and began rubbing his feet. They were dry and rough , not to mention they didn't have a nice odor to them either.

"So," Lydia muttered, "did you find Ami?"

"Yeah."

"Did you give her your present?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?" Lydia asked.

"A little…something," Ron groaned.

"She didn't like it, did she?" Lydia grinned.

"Of course she did!"

"Okay."

After rubbing Ron's feet for ten minutes, Hermione came in holding a bowl of some yellow liquid and stared at the two. "Lydia, what're you doing?"

"Rubbing Ron's feet," Lydia muttered, "what does it look like?"

"Why?" she looked at Ron in that you're-supposed-to-be-a-prefect way.

"Because they hurt," Ron said simply. "Lydia was nice enough to rub them for me."

"Ron," Hermione placed the bowl of whatever down. "Just because you're prefect doesn't give you the right to boss people around!"

"I didn't boss Lydia!"

"You're acting like Malfoy!" Hermione accused. "Using your badge to bully others around!"

"No I'm not! He'd make first years give him a pedicure; I just wanted a foot rub!"

Lydia laughed and squeezed Ron's foot too hard.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," Lydia mumbled, "I just pictured Malfoy with pink toenails!"

Feeling that there was something more to this story, Hermione remained staring. Lydia released Ron's feet.

"Is that better Ron?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," said Ron.

Lydia rose up and hurried up to the girls dormitory and awkwardly opened the door with her inner elbow. "Don't ever make a bet with Ronald Wesley!" she called to her dorm mates. "I had to rub his feet!"

"Do you have to start calling him Won-Won?" Lavender teased and Parvarti laughed.

"It's not funny," Lydia growled, "How'd you like to touch his feet? You want to smell, come on, here!"

Lydia walked over to Lavender and tried shoving her hands under her face. Lavender shrieked and jumped back. Lydia turned around to Serena.

"Serena, can you hit my hands with a scouring charm?" she asked, cringing as she held her hands out. "I'm afraid to touch anything!"

"Sure, Lydia," Serena stood up and pointed her wand at Lydia's hands. _"Scourgify!"_

In an instant, Lydia's hands were free of Ron's dead skin cells and whatever else Lydia contracted from his feet.

"Thanks."

"No problem," said Serena, "has Harry returned yet?"

Lydia shook her head. "I wonder how long Umbridge is going to keep him tonight. Just how deep can that cut get?"

"What cut?" Parvarti inquired.

Before Lydia could reply, Serena started telling Parvarti and Lavender about Harry's detention. "Umbridge is making Harry cut words into his hand!"

"She can't do that," said Parvarti with a shake of her head. "Dumbledore wouldn't stand for it. She ought to know which penalties to give and which not to."

"Then you'll need to get a good look at his hand after tonight," Serena said, "because exactly what Harry's doing in all those detentions!"

"But Harry keeps getting in trouble again," said Lavender.

"Yeah," Serena sighed, "he's got to keep his temper under control or he'll get another scar!"

"Don't you have detention with Umbridge after Harry?" Parvarti questioned.

"I do," Serena replied, "one week and I'm pretty certain I'll have the same kind of detention."

"If Umbridge is making Harry do this," Parvarti mumbled, "why doesn't he do something?"

"I don't know," Serena groaned, "He's being stubborn. I'm going down to see if he's come yet."

"Well, if this is true," Parvarti said to Lavender as Lydia and Serena walked out. "I'd better be careful not to get on Professor Umbridge's bad side."

When Lydia and Serena returned to the common room to wait for Harry to return. Lucky and Luna followed them. Hermione stopped arguing with Ron about his poor prefect problem.

"Hey, Hermione," Serena said, nodding to the bowl on the table, "what's that?"

"Essence of murtlap tentacles," she replied.

"Ew," said Serena. "What's it doing in here?"  
"I got it for Harry," Hermione explained, gazing down on it.

"He doesn't have to drink it, does he?" Serena demanded in shock.

Hermione shook her head, half laughing. "No, Harry just has to soak his hand in it."

"Oh, good," Serena breathed.

"We've got to do something about Umbridge," said Hermione.

"How about poison?" Ron said quickly.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"I can give her a nice unlucky thirteen days with a good beating," Lydia said as she leaned back.

"Yeah!" Ron said excitedly. "You should. I'd love to see what her next thirteen days would be like, after seeing what happened to Snape!"

"No, that's not what I mean," Hermione muttered, "about how dreadful she is and we're not going to learn anything in her class."

"Yeah," Serena sighed, "but what?"

Harry walked in with blood dripping off his hand and onto the carpet. Serena sprang to her feet when he entered and threw her arms around him.

"Harry!" she cried. "Are you all right? Did your scar hurt this time?"

"No," Harry replied. "Just my hand."

Serena looked down on it, gasped and pulled him closer to the table. "Hermione brought something to soak your hand in, here."

She pushed his bleeding hand into the bowl of murtlap essence and sat him down. She remained standing next to him, looking at him in concern and for some reason—she was stroking his hair. Harry breathed deeply. It seemed like he had someone stroke his hair a lot—a long, long time ago. While his mind was about to take him somewhere, Ron told him he had complain about what Umbridge was doing to him.

Harry opened eyes in an instant. "No."

"McGonagall would go nuts if she knew—"

"Yeah, she probably would," said Harry. "And how long d'you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another Decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately."

"I'd like to shove those decrees up her--," Lydia began and Hermione gave her a warning look.

"Harry, we've got to do _something,_" Serena said, "we were just talking about that before you came in."

"I was just thinking," said Hermione, "maybe the time's come when we should just do it ourselves."

"You mean learn Defense Against the Dark Arts on our own?" Serena questioned. "I don't want to do more homework!"

"True, Serena, you already behind enough," Luna reminded her.

"But this is much more important than homework!" said Hermione

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework," Ron muttered.

"Don't be silly, of course there is!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked so excited, like she wanted to go take on the whole world or something. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting out there. It's about making sure we can really defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year—"

"We can't do much by ourselves," Ron groaned. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose—"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," Hermione stated. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"If you're talking about Lupin…" Harry began.

"No, no, I'm not talking about Lupin," Hermione said. "He's too busy with the Order and anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."

"Who, then?" Harry frowned.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about _you, _Harry."

Serena stepped back from behind Harry and looked at him. "Hey, Hermione's right."

"What?" Harry grunted

"You can teach us Defense Against thte Dark Arts," said Hermione.

Harry stared. They couldn't be serious. "Me? But I'm not a teacher."

"Who says you have to be a teacher?" Lydia demanded.

"But I can't do it," Harry insisted.

"Harry, of course you should be the one to do it!" Serena said. "Since you came to Hogwarts you did all those brave things!"

"Yeah," Ron said, "getting the Stone from You-Know-Who."

"But that was luck, that wasn't skill--,"

"Second year," Ron interrupted, "you killed the basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up I—"

"Third year," Ron continued, raising his voice, "you fought off about a hundred dementors at once--,"

"You know that was a fluke, if the Time-Turner hadn't--,"

"And last year, you fought off You-Know-Who again."

"Listen to me!" Harry shouted, looking a tad furious. Hermione and Ron were smirking but Lydia and Serena weren't. Serena thought Harry was being a little selfish by not taking any credit for what he did. Lydia, for being the scout of luck herself, thought that Harry was more than just lucky.

"Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck."

"Stop it, Harry," Lydia said coolly. "Maybe luck did have something to do with it, but why did you go do those things if you thought you couldn't do them?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"Well, when Quirrel let that troll in and you knew Hermione didn't know," said Serena, "why did you guys go find her instead of telling Percy or someone else?"

"I—er—because Percy was taking us back to the Common Room."

Ron laughed and Harry glared at him.

"Well, she's got a point," Ron said, "I'd rather tell Percy instead of trying to find Hermione myself."

"Oh?" Hermione muttered.

"What about when you knew the Stone was going to be taken?" Serena asked before Hermione started arguing with Ron. "You all went after it instead of telling someone else."

"We did try telling someone!" Harry shouted. "We told McGonagall but she didn't' believe us!"

"Well, all right then, your second year," Serena said firmly. "You and Ron were trying to figure out who the heir of Slytherin was and everything. You went into the Chamber of Secrets yourself without telling a teacher or Percy. He was a prefect and Ginny's brother too."

"We told Lockhart but he was useless!" Harry exclaimed. "He was the worst Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts had!"

"Except maybe Umbridge," said Ron, "at least Lockhart had a sense of humor."

"Oh be quiet!"

"You could've told McGonagall," Serena said, "and yes, I understand that you had to go after Sirius yourself to save him but Harry, you _did _all of that. Even if it was luck, it worked out! How many second year students kill a basilisk with just a sword?"

"I was able to do it because Fawkes blinded the basilisk!" Harry yelled.

"It still could've had you for lunch!" Serena shouted back. "Stop being so selfish!"

"Selfish?"

"Harry, now that Voldemort is back we've got to do something," Serena told him. "Someone has to help us prepare and we can't get a teacher to do it. It'd be better if it was another student. But who in Hogwarts would do a better job than you?"

"We can ask," said Harry, "I'm just a fifth year and there are more qualified people than me."

"They might have been in school longer," Serena said, "but you've been in situations they haven't and don't go saying it was luck! You can tell them things that they can't learn in books or classes. You can tell us what it's like knowing being in danger, having someone after you! You have been in a fight against the Dark Arts every year of school when everyone else was sleeping or studying or eating." Serena drew a breath and waited for Harry to reply.

Harry just stared. "Serena—you've been in stuff like that too."

"Oh, what can I do?" Serena demanded. "Teach them how to make speeches? I'm not even a good fighter!"

"Serena, come on!" Harry cried. "You came to save me last year!"

"I did it because I'm a sailor scout! I didn't choose this!"

"I didn't either!"

"Oh come Harry, you went to save the Stone when you were just a first year and went to the Chamber of Secrets when you didn't have to!" Serena spat. "I fight because I'm Sailor Moon, but do you think I like it? My fate is more difficult than yours."

Harry paused. "How do you mean?"

"I never wanted to be Sailor Moon in the first place," Serena said with her eyes brimming with tears. "I didn't want to fight for love and justice. I didn't want to save the world. I just wanted to be a normal teenager. Watch movies and stuff like that, but then I find Luna and my world changes! You just have to stop one person—even Dumbledore can stop him. But the Sailor Scouts and I are responsible for the whole universe! You think _we _have it easy?"

"I—Serena—I—well—" Harry stammered.

"All we're asking you to do is teach a couple of people what you know," Serena said, "this time, Harry, you're not the only person in danger. You're the best one out of this school that can teach us and if you won't do it—especially with Umbridge as a teacher—then a lot of people are going to get hurt."

Serena walked up the stairs without another word. The others looked at Harry.

"What?" he demanded.

"She's right," said Lydia, "look Harry, you're the only student here—well—besides the scouts anyway, that saw Voldemort come back. Since you've learned his story you call him by his name when everyone else is too afraid to even think it. Dumbledore is probably the only person who's brave enough to do it. We're not asking you to go and save the world, Harry, we just want to be prepared for what's going to happen."

When the Common Room was empty, Harry sat back down and thought over what the others said. Maybe he was being selfish. Maybe they were right. Even if all of that stuff happened was luck, it still happened. If someone else had been in his place they probably wouldn't have survived this far or even been brave enough to chance it. He knew time was running out. Voldemort might have been taking his sweet time right now but it won't be long until he started killing again. Voldemort was after something, a weapon and once he got it all hell would break loose. Harry knew deep inside he had to stop him—that he was the only person that could—and he had to try and keep other people alive. He never could get that picture of Cedric Diggory die in front of him. Who would be next? If there was something Harry could do to protect his schoolmates, anything at all, he had to do it. He didn't want anyone else to die because of him. There had been too many deaths already.

Harry groaned. "What should I do?"

--

For the next couple of days Harry thought of what the others had told him. Hermione wanted Harry to think about it without being asked so she told Serena and Lydia not to ask him. Serena agreed but just hoped Harry would make the right choice. Lydia's week of being Ron's slave was finally over and she promised herself not to make a bet with him again.

When Harry's detention with Umbridge finished it was Serena's turn. Serena dreaded it but just like Harry, she put on a brave front. She wasn't going to let Umbridge get the best of her either.

"Well," Serena moaned, "it's about five o'clock. I guess I'd better get going."

"Good luck," Lydia wished.

"Thanks," Serena sighed, getting up from her seat. She walked out of the Great Hall with Harry watching. He sat there thinking and finally, made up his mind. He got up quickly and bolted after her.

"Serena, wait!"

"What?" she asked without stopping. "Harry, if I'm late—"

Harry caught up with her, grabbing her by the hand.

"I'll do it," he said.

"Huh?"

"I'll teach you guys Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said hurriedly.

Serena smiled faintly. "Really?"

"Yeah," Harry moaned, "you're right. I'm the only one that can do it."

"I'm glad you agree, Harry," Serena whispered.

"I'll go tell Hermione," said Harry, "see you in the Common Room."

"You don't have to wait for me," Serena insisted.

"No, I want to," Harry said firmly. "Good luck with Umbridge."

Serena nodded and Harry went back to the Great Hall to finish dinner and tell Hermione his decision. Serena felt a little happier now that Harry was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Detention with Umbridge didn't seem to bother her much. Serena walked into the classroom and she wasn't all that surprised to see Umbridge's quill on a desk with sheets of parchment.

"Evening, Professor," Serena said, walking to the desk with the parchment and quill on it. "I guess I am writing lines then?"

"Correct," Umbridge said, "you will write 'I must not insult the ministry.' With this quill."

"Why not my quill?" Serena asked. "I really don't mind using my own."

Umbridge smiled her fake sweet smile. "Oh, I don't think your quill will make as much as an impact, my dear."

"Impact," Serena muttered under her breath, "whatever."

"Excuse me?" Umbridge inquired.

"Nothing, Professor," Serena seized the black quill, took a breath and wrote the first line. She braced herself for the pain that would soon come. It came and left quickly. Serena looked at the quill and her hand.

"You know, Professor," Serena scowled, "you did this to Harry too."

"I did."

"What you are doing is wrong," Serena stated.

"Miss Tsukino, please continue your lines," Umbridge told her.

"I thought you said our lessons were going to be risk free," Serena continued, her eyes narrowing. She wasn't going to take this. "And here you are, making students cut their hands open for your sadistic pleasure!"

"This is detention, not class," Umbridge said, "I have to do what is necessary to discipline you."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Serena demanded. "Watching students suffer?"

"No, you've brought this on yourself, dear."

Serena got to her feet. "You might be the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, but Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of this school and I doubt he will stand for this. Harry Potter might have kept what you did to him quiet but I will go to Dumbledore about this, mark my words."

"Oh, go and tell the Headmaster if you wish," Umbridge said softly. "He would like to know how his students are misbehaving and the lengths I have to do to make you obey the rules."

"We are not misbehaving," Serena muttered.

"You are wasting time arguing with me," Umbridge said, "continue with your lines."

"No matter how long you make me do this," Serena hissed, her hands balled into fists, "even if the message sinks deep into my bone, you will not be able to change my mind about the ministry. I am not afraid of you."

"Good dear, because you really shouldn't be afraid," Umbridge smiled rather wickedly, "I'm doing this for your own good."

Serena laughed. "How would _you _know what's best for me? You don't' know _anything _about me!"

"I do know this," said Umbridge, "you speak too much. Now then, please start on those lines. They're not going to write themselves."

Serena let out a groan and went on writing her lines. The stinging in her hand came back every time she finished the phrase. She tried hard not to wince or let any sound of pain. After several long hours, Umbridge let Serena go.

"Until tomorrow then," said Umbridge.

Serena stepped out of the classroom and looked down the hall. She wondered whether to go tell Dumbledore right away, or to McGonagall. She looked at her hand. The message wasn't etched there yet. Her hand just felt irritated. Serena would do her week's detention and show Dumbledore as a battle scar of what she had to go through. She wanted real proof before going to Dumbledore. It might do more to get Umbridge sacked than just telling Dumbledore what happened.

"You can wait, Serena," she told herself, "just don't turn one week into two."

Serena hiked onward to the Gryffindor tower. Just as Harry had promised, he was in the Common Room waiting for her. He stood up and without a word, walked up to embrace her.

Serena sighed and reached her hands up on his back. His hug made her feel ten times better after what she had to go through. Harry released her and picked up her hand.

"She made you do lines too?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry, Serena," he groaned.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," he muttered as he walked over to the sofa. "If I hadn't lost my temper with her, you wouldn't have said something too."

"Hey, none of us could keep out mouths shut in her class," Serena stated. "It's okay, Harry. I've been through worse pain than this, much, much worse."

She joined him on the sofa and started stroking his hair. Serena's statement bothered him. What kind of pain did she have to go through?

"When are you going to tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"When my detention is finished," Serena replied, "I'll show him the scar."

"What did you have to write?"

"_I will not insult the ministry,"_ Serena restated, "but I still think they need a new minister, and an undersecretary and about everything else."

"I know," Harry agreed, "well, if we don't get a new minister, we can still protect ourselves."

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "we've still got each other, right?"

"Right."

They sat there in silence for a moment. Harry wanted to kiss her. Serena wanted him too. It had been so long since she's been kissed and her mind was less and less on Darien as the days went by. Harry didn't even want her to think of Darien. Harry didn't know who he was, except some bloke in the way of them getting closer. But he wasn't here to stop them now, was he? Harry leaned forward. Serena sat motionless and slowly closed her eyes. This was it. It was finally going to happen.

Then someone entered the room, clearing their throat. "Oh, pardon me."

Harry and Serena pulled back, looking red in the face with embarrassment. Why did they keep getting interrupted?

"Ron!" Harry shouted. "What are you doing?"

Smirking, Ron lifted the water jug. "Water jug's empty. I was just on my way to get more. Wondering if I could use your cloak."

"You could've done a water charm, you know!"

"Oh…right," Ron mumbled.

"You know what," Serena got to her feet. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Serena said. After being interrupted she lost the feeling. She'd have to wait for another moment. "Goodnight."

Harry stood up. "Goodnight, Serena."

Serena nodded and went up to the stairs. When Serena was out of sight, Harry never before wanted to hex his best friend so badly.

"You walked in at the very worst possible time, you know!" Harry snapped.

"If you really wanted to snog her, Harry," Ron grinned, "you could've done that with me in the room."

"But—you—you distracted me!" Harry groaned. "If you wanted to kiss Ami, I wouldn't interrupt you, would I?"

"Well, I already did," Ron said, "but it was on the cheek but I think she's too shy about that stuff, poor thing. I totally made a fool of myself when I gave her the present I got her for her birthday."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, I'm going to bed."

"Maybe you'll be successful kissing Serena there," Ron joked, "in your dreams!"

"Shut up, Ron!"

_To Be Continued_


	15. House Hunting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. _

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 15**

**House Hunting**

As Serena continued with her detention with Umbridge, the words on her hand felt better after a few hours. However, after having to cut her hand day after day, she was left with _I will not insult the ministry _on the back of her hand when her week with Umbridge was over. She didn't know why the quill didn't cut her hand as deep like Harry's except for the fact he had detention for two weeks when she only had detention for one. It was the crystal that was trying to heal her wound.

"Now then, Miss Tsukino," said Umbridge, after examining Serena's hand on thelast day. "I hope you will remember to behave yourself."

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," Serena said acidly.

"You may go to your dormitory now," Umbridge told her.

Serena stood up and left the classroom. She didn't go to to Gryffindor tower. She went directly to the Headmaster's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee," she hissed to the gargoyle. It spang aside and Serena she hoped on the staircase. Serena's aching hand was bleeding profusely, dripping onto the stairs She was so glad it was finally over.

She knocked on the door. "Professor Dumbledore, it's Serena Tsukno. I really need to talk to you."

"Come in," said Dumbledore a few seconds later and Serena entered. "You are welcome to come in."

"I thought you were sleeping, Professor," Serena said softly.

Dumbledore didn't' look like he was sleeping. He must've been working on something until the late hours of the night. He smiled.

"What can I do for you, Serena?" he asked.

Serena placed her bleeding hand on the Headmaster's desk. "Do something about Professor Umbridge."

With all the times Serena met with the Headmaster, he had a kind face. However at this particular moment he didn't. Anger flared up in his twinkling blue eyes but he didn't start yelling. Back in his young days he had quite a hot temper. "What happened?"

"She first did it to Harry Potter, sir," Serena explained, "and all for standing up for what he believed in. He had to write _I must not tell lies _but we all know that Lord Voldemort is back. The Ministry is too stubborn to accept the truth, they wont' listen to reason, Professor, you've got to do something!"

"Calm down," said Dumbledore, waving his wand and conjuring a bowl of murtlap essence. "Soak your hand in that. How long did Harry have to do detention?"

"Two weeks," Serena answered, "it was supposed to be just for one week but he kept losing his temper with her. It's not his fault, Professor Dumbledore. Harry is just scared and upset and the Ministry thinks he made everything up. On the last day of his first week with her, she touched his hand and he felt his scar burn. We don't know what it means. I searched the Dark Forest for Voldemort but didn't find him. Can his scar hurt for different reasons?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "he can feel Voldemort's emotions."

"His emotions?" Serena gasped. "Can he read his mind too?"

"I wouldn't think so," Dumbledore said, "When Voldemort gave Harry his scar, he gave some of himself to him."

"If Harry can feel what Voldemort is feeling," Serena said nervously, "can Voldemort feel Harry's emotions?"

"It's possible."

"Professor Dumbledore, about Professor Umbridge, what she's doing is wrong," Serena said desperately. "Making us write lines in our blood. I _know _you won't allow that in school."

"You're right, I wouldn't," Dumbledore said gravely. "Why hasn't Harry come to me about this earlier?"

Serena shrugged. "I guess he didn't want to bother you, Professor."

Dumbledore sighed, "I see. Well, then, I shall have a talk with Professor Umbridge and tell her to dispose of her quills. This sort of punishment ended back when I was in Hogwarts. Professor Umbridge should have realized that."

"Could you get a new teacher too, Professor?" Serena asked helpfully. "All we do is read from that stupid book all period. It's nothing that will help us in the future."

"It is very hard for me to fill this position," Dumbledore admitted. "It has been this way since I turned Voldemort down."

"What?" Serena gasped, nearly dropping her bowl of murtlap essence. "Professor, Voldemort wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? Him, a teacher?"

"Yes, it is hard to believe, but true," Dumbledore stated. "He wanted to get the job after finishing Hogwarts but Professor Dippet told him to wait until he was older. By then I was Headmaster of Hogwarts and I could tell clearly that Voldemort wasn't suitable for teaching."

"So, I guess he jinxed it, didn't he?" Serena said sourly. "Because he can't have the job, he's going to make it so no one can. What a _sore_ loser!"

Serena folded her arms.

"I will have a word with Umbridge first thing in the morning," Dumbledore stated, "than you for telling me Serena. I will handle this."

"Of course," Serena said, getting to her feet. "Thanks, Professor and if Professor Umbridge doesn't start teaching us how to really defend ourselves, then we're going to do it."

"How do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, it might be risky," Serena admitted, blushing slightly. "But Harry's agreed to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts."

She was almost expecting Dumbledore to tell her this was very dangerous and they shouldn't do it. However, he smiled broadly. "Sometimes the best teaches are the students themselves."

"So you're not against us doing it?" Serena asked curiously.

"Not at all," Dumbledore stated, "I would advise you to be careful so that Professor Umbridge doesn't find out."

"Thanks, Professor," Serena said with a grin. "I'm sure we will."

"Goodnight."

Serena left Dumbledore's office feeling confident. Now that Dumbledore knew what Delores Umbridge was doing to his students, he'll put her right.

* * *

Harry was waiting for Serena in the Common Room when she returned. He was glad that Dumbledore was going to do something, but surprised that Serena told him they were planning on doing Defense Against the Dark Arts by themselves. 

"It's all right, Harry," Serena insisted, "Dumbledore is supportive. He just told us to be careful. He wouldn't expel us since Hogwarts is the safest place to be, would he?"

"I know," Harry groaned, "but it's another thing for him to worry about."

"It's going to be fine," Serena stated. "When are we going to start this thing anyway? I can't wait anymore!"

"I talked to Hermione," said Harry, "and we'll have a meeting in Hogsmeade. She's going to invite others."

"I guess that's a good idea," Serena said, "the other girls are talking about it in their houses. I wonder how many people come?"

"Not too many, I hope," Harry muttered.

"Why?" Serena asked. "I'm sure there are many people who feel the same as you do, Harry."

"I guess," Harry sighed, "when's he going to talk to Umbridge?"

"First thing tomorrow," Serena answered. "I wonder what he's going to say."

"Maybe he'll have her cut her own hand up," Harry grunted. Serena grinned.

"Give her a taste of her medicine," Serena agreed. She yawed and covered her mouth with her hand. "I should go now. Goodnight Harry." She pecked him on the cheek and hurried upstairs. Harry remained in the Common Room a little longer. Serena was pretty brave to go to Dumbledore when he didn't. He hoped that Dumbledore would stop Umbridge and if possible, get her sacked.

* * *

As promised, Dumbledore entered Umbridge's office before breakfast. 

"Oh, good morning, Professor Dumbledore," she said in her usual sugar sweet voice.

"Morning," he said, "I want a word with you, Delores."

"Oh?"

"I understand you've had Harry Potter and Serena Tsukino write lines with a cursed quill," said Dumbledore. "You mind explaining yourself?"

Umbridge giggled. "Cursed? I wouldn't exactly call the quill cursed, Professor Dumbledore. It doesn't do too much damage."

"Doesn't it?" Dumbledore demanded. "The quill cuts words into the writer's hand and the 'ink' is their blood. Over time their hand is marked with the words they had to write. I have seen Serena's hand. I don't think it will ever heal completely."

"That's the idea, Albus," Umbridge stated, "They need a constant reminder to keep themselves out of the trouble. Look at how disobedient your students are. To keep them in line I need to give them punishment."

"That is not how we give punishments in Hogwarts," said Albus coolly. "I cannot have you injure my students. I will not allow it."

"I wouldn't have to if they minded themselves," Umbridge told him.

"There are other ways to discipline students," Dumbledore said, trying to keep the conversation civil. "Talk to their Heads of Houses, point reduction and detentions in which they do not have to hurt themselves. They can clean windows and toilets and fireplaces without magic. Writing lines with cursed quills was over when I was a student in Hogwarts and there is no reason to resurrect that sort of punishment."

"Tell me, Albus," Umbridge began with a sly smirk. "Have these punishments actually worked? Manual labor? Point reduction? They still find themselves in detention later, don't they? A little _tough love _ought to do the trick."

"You are abusing my students," Dumbledore muttered, "and when you abuse them you abuse my school. I do not want to hear of this from my students again. Good day to you."

"You too, Albus," Umbridge smiled.

The moment he was out of the class, Umbridge sat down at her office and began writing her next decree.

* * *

When Serena, Harry and others thought Umbridge sick idea of punishment was over, it returned. The next day they saw her newest decree. 

_By Order of The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts_

_All teachers have permission to punish students in anyway they see fit. If students refuse to take the punishment they are immediately expelled from Hogwarts._

"I had a feeling this would happen," Harry said with his heart dropping.

"I guess Dumbledore doesn't have that much power over her after all," Serena sighed. "Now what do we do?"

"Try very hard not to tick her off," Lydia grumbled.

"There is still the Defense Lessons," Hermione said, trying to sound optimistic. "We'll see if anyone is interested during breakfast and ask them to meet us in the Hogs Head."

"The Hogs Head?" Harry questioned. "Are you sure we can go in there?"

"Oh, I can ask one of the teachers," said Hermione, "but I'm sure we're allowed."

Hermione, Lydia and Serena told students of other houses to show up at the Hogshead if they were interested in learning _real_ defensive magic. When Hermione told a few people at the Ravenclaw Table about it during breakfast one day, Marietta Edgecombe didn't seem thrilled.

"Is she mad?" Marietta wondered out loud.

"Oh come on, Marietta!" Cho muttered to her when Hermione went back to the Gryffindor table. " "My mother works for the ministry," Marietta reminded her. "If I get caught I'll get my mother in trouble too."

"Do it for Cedric!"

"He wasn't _my _boyfriend!" Marietta hissed.

"Cho, if Marietta doesn't' want to do it," said Ami, "don't force her. It's her choice."

"Of course it is," said Cho, "but maybe Harry will tell us what happened that night."

"Then you go!" Marietta snapped.

"But I want you to come," Cho pleaded. "You go, won't you, Ami?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, I will go. I'm good friends with Hermione and I think defense lessons will be beneficial. But we all don't have to do it."

Terry Boot and a few other Ravenclaws agreed to show up. Cho looked back at her friend.

"Look, let's just go and see who's there," Cho insisted, "this is important, Marietta. If Harry's going to tell us what happened, don't you think we should listen to him?"

Marietta looked at Cho for a long while and groaned. "All right, I'll go."

Ami frowned. She didn't like watching people being pressured into anything they didn't want to do, even if it was for a good cause. Marietta might do something very stupid.

* * *

Raye took this as an opportunity to try and get those of her own house to come. It would be difficult. As strange as it seemed, some preferred Umbridge way of teaching and liked her _imposing _on the school. Raye tried to be careful with those she talked to. She remembered that Blaise Zabini did not like Umbridge but was that enough to get him to come listen to Harry Potter, knowing fully well about the animosity between Slytherins and Gryffindors? 

There was also Miranda LeStrange. Miranda looked up to Raye and would talk in her defense whenever Pansy was being a brat. Miranda never really told her about her parents. Of course, they were sent to Azkaban shortly after she was born. Miranda lived with her Uncle Ted and Aunt Andromeda Tonks. Strangely enough, though Miranda and Draco were cousins, Miranda didn't act like Draco at all. In fact, Draco didn't even seem to take notice that they were even related. Miranda wasn't like Draco but she wasn't like her other cousin, Nymphadora Tonks either. Miranda seemed to be depressed all the time.

There were a number of younger students that might be easier to persuade. Raye had to at least try and talk to them. Raye made a small list of possible students that would want to listen to Harry Potter and learn from him. The more she thought of it, the more she believed that the Sorting Hat was right. It was time for the four houses to become united.

On Friday, Raye decided to take the chance. All she had to do was ask them what she thought about Umbridge. She gave each of them an invitation to the kitchens so they could speak in private. If she shooed everyone out of the common room they'd be all suspicious. She handed Blaise's invitation to him during Runes.

"Won't Malfoy be jealous?" Blaise Zabini asked her, glancing up from his invitation.

"This isn't for a date, Blaise," Raye said sharply.

"Oh," he mumbled, "but why are we meeting in the kitchens?"

"So no one will be suspicious," Raye answered. "This is all supposed to be a secret."

"A secret?" Blaise's eyes lit up. "Tell me more!"

"I'll tell you when we're all there," Raye whispered behind her Runes book, hoping htat no one was overhearing them.

"All of us? Who else is coming?"

"Miranda LeStrange and Francis Tattling. You're coming, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to if I want to know what this is about," Blaise muttered.

"Trust me," Raye said with a slight grin. "I think it's something you'd enjoy."

* * *

Raye's group arrived in the kitchen just like she hoped. The house-elves greeted them and gave them all tea. Raye told them to give them a moment alone. 

"Thanks for coming you guys," Raye smiled. "You know why we couldn't meet in the common room, right?"

"Yeah, this is supposed to be a secret," said Francis McCoy, a third year with red hair. "Just how secret is this thing anyway?"

"Top Secret," Raye replied. "None of you like how Professor Umbridge does her lessons, do you?"

"I don't even like her," said Blaise bluntly.

"Well, there will be a group of people meeting in the Hogs Head tomorrow," Raye said, "I don't know who will all be there but it's all those that don't like Umbridge. If Umbridge isn't going to teach us real defensive magic, we'll just take it into our hands."

"So, we're going to teach ourselves?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, something like that," Raye answered. "Harry Potter will teach us."

Blaise Zabini choked on his tea. "What? Harry Potter? Him teach us? Are you serous? Raye, you brought me down here for this?"

"I'm not making you do anything!" Raye snapped. "Look, when you think about it, which student is most likely capable to show us how to defend ourselves? Who has been in real danger ever year? Harry Potter! While you guys were asleep safe in your beds, Harry Potter went after You-Know-Who to get the Sorcerer's Stone. And again when the Chamber of Secrets opened, but I'm sure if the only victims were Muggleborns you wouldn't worry, right?"

"Well…" Blaise began but Raye continued.

"You were probably glad that a giant snake was roaming the castle turning them into stone!" Raye spat. "Well, Harry Potter was the only one brave enough to go into the Chamber of Secrets. And in his third year, he managed to save himself from a werewolf attack, and he fought over a hundred of dementors. And we all saw him compete in the Triwizard Tournament. He saw Lord Voldemort return."

The three Slytherins gasped.

"Oh, come on, you cowards," Raye said, rolling her eyes, "get used to it! It's just a name. It's the person you need to be worried about. Listen, didn't any of you hear the Sorting Hat's new song? It told us we had to reunite."

"I'm not listening to a moldy old hat!" Blaise exclaimed.

"That moldy old hat put you in Slytherin," Raye hissed, "are you going to argue about its decision?"

Blaise shut his mouth, looking put out. Raye looked at the others.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Raye asked. "You really don't have to join this group or take lessons from Harry. You don't need to commit yourself, but maybe you should at least listen to what he's got to say."

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Well, because of Harry Potter," Raye said, "for nearly fifteen years, the wizarding world was safe from Lord Voldemort. I think that's a good enough reason, don't you think?"

Blaise looked at her as if she were nuts. Francis Tattling looked to be pondering her words. Miranda's face was unreadable. Then she spoke up.

"Raye's right," she said, "it's because of the Dark Lord my parents are in prison. I don't want to end up like them."

Raye smiled. "You'll come tomorrow?"

Miranda shrugged. "Yes, I think I will."

Raye looked at the two boys. "How about you?"

Blaise didn't reply. Francis looked at him and then the two other girls.

"I don't know," he said, "I don't exactly feel right about joining Potter's fan club."

"This isn't a fan club for Harry Potter," Raye insisted. "This is a rebellion from Professor Umbridge's lessons."

Francis sighed. "Then again, my parents didn't buy my wand so it would just sit in my bag. I want to use it more than just transfiguration, you know."

"Well?"

"Oh, all right, fine," said Francis, "I guess I can do something wild on my first Hogsmeade visit. Are we even allowed in the Hogs Head?"

"Yeah," Raye replied, "good thinking, Francis. Well, Blaise. You in or not? You can be our own private wizarding consultant!"

Blaise bit his lip.

"Well, I'm kidding, you don't have to. This is just up to you. I invited you because you don't like Umbridge. It looks like she's not taking your father's advice and we can do something to get back at her."

"Say I join this club," said Blaise thoughtfully as he scratched his chin. "And we get caught, not only would I probably be expelled, but my Dad might lose another client. He may even lose his job. Then again…we're already rich…and my Dad hates her too. But we can make her look like a complete idiot in front of the school, the whole ministry even if we play our cards right."

"Yeah, think of the possibilities," Raye grinned.

"All right, I'll show up tomorrow," Blaise sighed. "I guess it's worth it to see the look on Potter's face when we show up anyway."

* * *

Harry was looking forward to the Hogsmeade Weekend. Not only for the possible thirty-something people that would come hear him out for the Defense Against the Dark Art lessons but because he and Serena were going to look for a house in the village. Hary dreamed a lo abou living with his godfather in Hogsmeade. Just the two of them, sitting together drinking butterbeer and Sirius telling him all the things he used to do with James. 

Harry hoped that the meeting in the Hogs Head would go quickly so he could spend some time with Serena afterwards. If he got lucky, maybe he'd get to finally kiss her. He'd been dying to do so.

Serena and Lydia walked with Harry and the others to the Hogs Head and bought their butterbeer. They waited at a table for the rest of the party to come.

"You know what?" Ron asked. "We could order anything we liked in here, I bet that bloke would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try firewhisky--"

"Yeah," Lydia grinned. "I'll try anything once."

"Ron, you are a prefect!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh," Ron mumbled, "right."

"I'm not," said Lydia.

"You want detention?" Hermione threatened.

"For trying firewhisky?" Lydia asked incredulously.

The pub door opened and a large group of people entered. Ron sat up straight and smoothed his hair at the sight of Amy with a group of Ravenclaws. Lita and Mina walked in with Ernie, Hannah and a few Hufflepuffs. Lita was muttering to a tall boy with blond hair. The rest of the Gryffindor Team came with the Creevey brothers, Parvarti, Lavender and Seamus even came with Dean. They all came up to the bar and sat down with their butterbeers. When Hermione welcomed them, Raye walked in the pub with Blaise, Francis and Miranda.

"What the--?" Ron gasped.

"Who invited them?" Ginny demanded.

"Well, I knew Raye was coming," said Serena.

Recognizing Miranda's last name as LeStrange the day she was sorted, Neville blanched and nearly slid out of his chair.

"Good, we're right on time," Blaise grinned, thoroughly enjoying the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. The four Slytherins chose their drinks and pulled chairs to the table.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"Come on, Potter," Blaise said, "didn't you listen to the Sorting Hat's song?"

"Sure I did," Harry retorted, "but since when Slytherin decide to unite with the other houses in anything?"

"What, you think we wouldn't be interested in defending ourselves against the Dark Arts?" Miranda demanded.

"Well," Ron muttered, "probably."

"Okay, fine. Our house colors bother you? Then we can blend in with you guys." Raye muttered, pulling off her black robes and setting them on the back of her desk. "Take off your robes."

"What?" Blaise demanded.

"Not _all _your clothes," Raye said as she undid her tie, "just anything green and silver."

"I'm not taking off my robes!" Blaise gasped.

"Me neither!" said Francis.

"Do it or I'll give you detention!" Raye snarled.

The two boys groaning and Miranda smirking, the other three Slytherins took off their robes.

"Whoa, Raye, you can't take off anything else!" Serena gasped as Raye pulled off her sweater.

Raye pulled out her SPEW badge and placed it on her chest. "There, is that better? Can we begin, please? I have to go to Scrivenshaft's later."

"Sure," said Hermione, "well, as I was saying, you know why you're here. I've had the idea that if we really want to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts we'll have to do it ourselves. That rubbish Umbridge is teaching us is absolutely useless."

"No kidding," Blaise muttered as Anthony Goldstein said, "here, here."

"So we are going to have to take matters in our own hands," Hermione went on. She glanced at Harry. "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but real spells—"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L too though, I bet?" Michael Corner asked.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…because…" she took a deep breath and continued, "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

Everybody that wasn't used to hearing the name of Voldemort made some sort of action of shock and fright. A few of them, however, looked a little impressed and stared at Harry.

"Well…that's the plan, anyway," said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to--,"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said Zacharias Smith and he suddenly wished he hadn't opened his mouth. Lita grabbed him by the collar so roughly he was pulled out of his seat.

"Seeing Cedric's dead body wasn't enough for you, Smith?" she growled, nose to nose. "Or do you actually think Cedric's death was an _accident_?"

"I—I just want to know what happened," Zacharias stammered.

"I told you, you idiot, that Harry wasn't going to tell everybody about Voldemort coming back!"

"Well, I think we'd all like to know what happened," Zacharias continued, still trying to get back into his seat.

"You don't actually think the Dark Lord was dead, do you?" Blaise demanded with an airy laugh.

"But he was."

"_No,_ he wasn't," Blaise insisted. "You really don't know anything about the Dark Arts and if you did, you wouldn't ask for proof for his return."

"So are you saying that you _do _know about the Dark Arts, Zabini?" Ernie Macmillan demanded. "Your parents aren't Death Eaters, are they?"

"No, Macmillan, they're not," said Blaise. "But I think my Mom was married to one once." Blaise leaned back in his chair. "I'm guessing you all know that they teach the Dark Arts in Durmstrang."

"They do?" Colin Creevey gasped.

"Yes, they do," Blaise muttered, "and did any of you notice who they sat with last year?"

Blaise picked up his robes and pointed at the Slytherin badge.

"They actually told you about the Dark Arts?" Fred asked.

"A little," Blaise shrugged, "I suppose more with the older Slytherin students but they did say that with the Dark Arts, you can do things you can't do with ordinary magic. The Unforgivable Curses is just a _fraction _of the stuff they teach in Durmstrang. Well, their headmaster was a Death Eater, you know. Karkaroff must've taught them everything he knew, of course, he's gone now. I don't know if they still teach the Dark Arts."

"What did they tell you?" Harry asked.

"I remember someone told me about something called horcruxes," Blaise said with a pondering look on his face. "Don't bother looking it up. You'll never find anything on them."

"What are they?" asked George.

"They hold a piece of your soul," Blaise answered. "If you don't want to die, just kill a couple of people so soul will rip apart and put pieces of your soul into a hat or something."

"Ripping your soul apart?" Hannah said, looking pale. "And…killing people…?"

"Yeah," said Blaise, "scary, isn't it?"

"So, Voldemort must have some of these horcruxes, then?" Harry demanded.

Blaise laughed. "Of course he would, Potter! Why do you think he didn't die when his killing curse backfired? He's got to have a horcrux somewhere with a piece of his soul. He can't die unless it's destroyed."

Everyone went from staring at Harry to staring at Blaise. Blaise leaned forward and smirked. "So, you all still think The Dark Lord hasn't returned?"

"But, if he didn't really die," said Zacharias Smith, "where did he go? And how did he come back?"

"Death Eaters noticed their Dark Marks getting clearer," said Miranda slowly. "My mother was looking at hers the whole time in Azkaban."

"Your mum's a Death Eater?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah, both my parents and my uncle," Miranda answered. "They were put in prison for torturing Aurors."

"Who were they?" Zacharias opened his big mouth. Miranda gave him a warning look but it was Neville that answered.

"If you must know," Neville said through clenched teeth, "_my _parents."

"Oh, Neville, I'm sorry!" Hermione gasped.

Others tried offering their apologies but Neville ignored them. He sort of wanted to listen to Miranda. He didn't want any pity. He felt pathetic enough as it was.

"And if it makes you feel any better Neville," Miranda said, looking as empathetic as she could, "I'm sorry about what my parents did to yours. Really, I am.

Neville wasn't sure to thank her or not. He wasn't even sure if she was honest.

"I saw my mother the first time this summer," said Miranda. "But she didn't seem to notice me. She kept sticking her arm out and saying that the Dark Lord was back. She had felt the mark burn, she saw it go black. All the Death Eaters were saying the same thing 'our master is back! He'll come for us!' And my mother said she would've given anything to apparate next to his side, but of course she couldn't with the Anti-Apparition Hex all over the Prison. But I hope she never gets out. They deserve to spend the rest of their lives there."

People looked at her in shock. Was she just playing to make her look good or was she serious? Would a child ever wish something like that on their own parents?

There was a moment of silence. Francis cleared his throat. "Well, besides this soul stripping stuff and thing about the Dark Mark's—I have something I want to say."

"What?" Hermione demanded. She wanted to get on with the reason they came here.

"Have any of you been to Knocturn Alley?" Francis asked the group.

"We've always wanted too," said George, "but Harry has." He nodded to Harry and Harry wanted to kick him.

"Really?" Francis smiled.

"It was an accident," Harry said quickly. "I was trying to floo to Diagon Alley and I ended up in Borgin and Brukes."

"Interesting stuff in there," Francis stated, "well, my father is one of the owners of Twillfitt and Tattling's Robe Shop. We're a bit pricy and some of our robes are hexed to strangle if anyone tries stealing them—but you're all welcome to have a peak."

"Thanks," Ron muttered, remembering the robes he had found in Grimmauld Place.

"Well, since June," Francis said, "we've been having some interesting visitors."

"You mean, Death Eaters?" Justin asked. "The ones who weren't caught?"

"Yeah, but they didn't go around showing their marks," Francis replied. "They wanted certain 'empowering' cloaks and things. Now maybe one of those once a year isn't enough to be suspicious, but about thirty of them at one time? They wanted them as soon as possible. I don't think my dad is done making them all. I think they even threatened him. Oh, I think not only is the Dark Lord back, but he's planning on breaking the other Death Eaters out of Azkaban. Maybe even trying to get more to join his party."

Raye grinned at the three Slytherins that just spoke up. "Thanks, Blaise, Miranda, Francis."

"Oh, my pleasure," Blaise replied.

"Yeah," Miranda nodded.

"Anytime," Francis stated.

"See?" Raye said, looking at the rest of the party. "Still wish we hadn't showed up? Still think Slytherins are useless?"

"Well, I guess we misjudged you a bit," said Ernie.

"Yeah, a bit," Raye muttered, "now just because there are not big signs that Voldemort's back—"(everyone gasped at his name) "oh come on people—it doesn't mean he isn't. It's been a what, fourteen, fifteen years since he's been gone? He's got to get some things in order. He's gathering his old friends, holding private meetings and just taking his sweet time. He must know that the ministry doesn't believe Harry and he's using that to his advantage. I tell you, Voldemort is looking for something. Something dangerous—like a weapon." Raye spoke in a small, spooky, voice like she was telling a scary story around a campfire. "No one knows what he is up to. No one even knows he's out there. But then, once he's got what he's looking for—like some kind of powerful weapon—" Raye waved her arms. ". So while all the Wizarding World is asleep, Voldemort gets the weapon he's been looking and—"

"And?" Dennis Creevey mumbled, hanging on every word with wide eyes.

"WHAM!" Raye slammed her fist so hard on the table that some butterbeer bottles fell and rolled off. Some girls screamed and gasped. Mundungus Fletcher, who was sitting in his disguise, gave a little jump. Raye grinned at everyone's reaction. "And nobody will know what hit them. So, I think it's right for Hermione Granger to set up this Defensive Club, don't you?"

Everyone besides the scouts and those who knew them nodded mutely. Fred and George winked at her and she winked back.

"Yes, thanks, Raye," said Hermione. But as she continued she was interrupted again by Susan Bones who wanted to know if Harry could really conjure a corporeal Patronus. While everyone started praising him about things he did, Harry tried to be modest.

"If the sailor scouts hadn't saved me that day," said Harry, "there'd be no way I would have survived."

"Maybe," Serena smiled and placed her hand on Harry's knee under the table. "But you saved Sailor Moon."

Harry felt hot and he couldn't find his voice. When everyone was staring at him, he swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah," he stammered, "I moved in front of her just in time."

"That's cool!" exclaimed Seamus.

"You saved Sailor Moon?" Cho asked with a frown. She should've been impressed but she wasn't. Why couldn't Harry save Cedric, if he could save Sailor Moon?

Harry nodded and Serena beamed at him. Harry looked down at his lap, where Serena's hand still lay. Noticing Harry's gaze, Serena realized where her hand was and quickly used it to take a swig of butterbeer. Her face was beet red. Did anyone see that? She was afraid to look at Cho's direction. She was quiet for the rest of the meeting while everyone tried to think of the time and place for their next meetings. Finally, Hermione brought out a parchment and quill from her bag.

"I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took another deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge—or anybody else—what we're up to."

"Hold on," said Ami quickly, putting her hand on the parchment before anyone signed it. "I think that's a great idea, Hermione and I'm sure everyone would be happy to sign but before you all do," Ami looked everyone in the eye, "you should really think if this is what you want to do. Nobody's forcing you to do anything. This is up to you."

Ami gave a somewhat reproachful look at Cho and Marietta, which surprised the heck out of Ron to witness her make such a face.

"If you break our trust," Ami muttered, "then you may never get it back."

"Yeah!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Here, here."

Hermione looked at Hermione and nodded. "Yeah, this is important. Don't go telling the whole school about this."

"Can we invite a new member?" Serena asked.

"I think that's okay," Hermione replied and she pushed the paper over for the group to sign. Hermione was pleased to see everyone signed it, including the group of Slytherins..

"Well, if this would be all," said Raye, "I should be off. Don't forget to let us know when we're having these meetings. I didn't come in here for nothing, you know."

As Raye started to leave, she looked at the man wearing bandages. He gave her bad vibes. "What are you looking at?" she snapped.

The man wearing bandages said nothing but she still felt like he was up to something. There were weird people that came into this pub.

"Come on, let's go," said Miranda nervously.

Raye walked out with Blaise and the others behind her. Blaise was doing his tie back up.

"You guys actually signed it," said Raye. "You want to be part of this?"

"Hey, Potter's not the only person here that hates Umbridge," Blaise muttered. "The woman never listens to my Father's advice. If she doesn't soon—then—well, things will get very complicated for her. I wonder if we'll ever get to show her what we've learned in these lessons."

"Why?" Francis demanded.

"Just so we can teach her one," Blaise grinned. "I think it would be fun."

* * *

After the meeting in the Hogs Head, Serena and Harry walked around the village of Hogsmeade looking for empty houses or just the right spot of land to build one. 

"I'm thinking of a house that overlooks the village," said Harry, looking up at the hills.

"Yeah," Serena agreed.

"Hey, I remember the cave Sirius hid in last year," Harry stated. "Let's check that. I reckon the best spot would be over there."

Harry tugged on Serena's hand and led her past the high street. They walked up a rocky trail. Serena slipped and Harry held tight on her hand so she wouldn't fall.

"Sirius stayed all the way up _here?_" Serena demanded, gasping.

"Hey, it's easy for him to hide up here. He can change into a dog."

Harry brought her to the fissure inside the rock. Serena leaned against the cave wall.

"You weren't planning on finding a house on top of the mountain, were you?" she asked, fanning herself with her hand.

"I don't know," Harry moaned. "I want a place away from the cottages in the village. Maybe I'll write to Sirius and ask where he'd like to stay in Hogsmeade."

"How can you write that in a way so no one knows what you're talking about?" Serena inquired.

Harry sighed. "I don't know. But I don't want Sirius to stay at Headquarters anymore. I mean, he just got out of Azkaban and now he's living in another prison."

Serena walked up and took his arm.

"Well, maybe we can get a map of Hogsmeade," Serena smiled, "and you can mark off possible spots."

"Yeah, that's true," Harry nodded, rubbing his neck.

Serena stepped out of the cave. Harry followed her.

"Hogsmeade _is _a pretty village," Serena breathed. "Sirius would certainly like it better here than noisy London."

"Yeah."

Serena stood staring at the view. Harry stood staring at Serena. The urge to kiss her returned to him. Now was his chance. There was no Devil's Snare to pull her away from him. There was nothing. They were the only two people on this side of the village. No one even knew they were here. His heart beating fast, Harry stepped closer to Serena and turned her around. Her eyes met his sparkling emerald greens. She smiled and reached her arms around his neck.

"Harry…"

Serena's eyes slowly closed as Harry's face came closer to hers. Then above them, an owl decided to leave its mark on Serena's head. Serena jumped back and screamed.

"Oh gross!" she cried, jumping up and down. She ran around screaming. "Don't tell me what I think it is! Disgusting! Stupid owl! Harry, get it off!"

"Just hold still," said Harry, reaching in his robes for his wand. "I'll use a Scouring Charm."

But Serena didn't. She tripped over a rock and began tumbling down the trail. Harry gasped.

"Serena!"

Harry ran down after her. Serena rolled and rolled down the rocky trail. He had to slow her down somehow before she hurt herself. Then he knew. Harry pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at Serena.

_"Impedmentia!"_

Right before Serena clashed into a big rock, she froze. Harry slid down carefully and grabbed her just as the jinx wore off.

"Serena! Serena, are you okay?"

Serena was no were near okay. "I've got bird poop on my head!" Serena wailed. "And my clothes are all dirty and—and I think I broke something!"

Harry checked to see if anything was broken. Thankfully all she had were a few scrapes and bruises. Harry groaned. Again, his hope of having a romantic kiss with Serena was shot down. He'd have to wait again. He couldn't just kiss her now. All that emotion he was feeling disappeared. The time wasn't right. He just hoped that he'd have another chance soon.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing," Harry said softly.

He helped her to her feet. Limping and groaning and fuming, Serena leaned against Harry as they went back to the school. She knew she was a klutz. She was pretty accident prone, but why did something like that have to happen now? She was looking forward to that kiss just as much as Harry was. Perhaps the two was jinxed and they would never, ever become a happy couple. If Harry and Serena were jinxed, then why? What jinxed them?

**To Be Continued**


	16. A Dungy Report

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SM. I'm just a fan with too much time on her hands._

_Warning: There will be some HBP spoilers in this chapter and here on out. Not major ones really. I suggest you read HBP if you haven't yet!_

_

* * *

_

**Harry Potter & Moon Crystal 16**

**A Dungy Report** (hah, funny)

By the time Harry and Serena reached the Hogwarts steps Serena was in so much pain Harry had to carry her. Serena muttered and fumed.

"Sorry, Harry."

"Don't' be," he whispered.

Serena felt heavy, but he carried her with no problem. Serena's tears of pain and embarrassment leaked out of her eyes and she constantly winced and said, "Ow—ow—ow!"

Harry carried Serena all the way up to the Hospital Wing and he set her down gently on the closest hospital bed.

"Madame Pomfrey," he called, "Serena had a little fall in Hogsmede."

"I didn't think it was little," Serena muttered.

"Oh, let me see," said Madame Pomfrey, bustling over to the bed, "out of the way, Potter."

Harry stepped back so Madame Pomfrey could check her ankle. Serena wailed and if Madame Pomfrey had not been in his way he would've taken Serna's hand and stroked her hair.

"It appears to be twisted," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Twisted?" Harry asked as Serena sniffed.

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey replied.

"How long will it take for you to fix it?" Harry questioned.

"About a minute," she replied, "but I think she should stay and rest for the night. I wouldn't have her climb the stairs to Gryffidnor Tower right away on that ankle."

"But I don't want to stay here all night!" Serena complained.

"It's just for one night," Madame Pomfrey insisted, walking over to the side of the room to get some supplies

"But—Madame Pomfrey!" Serena cried.

Harry sat on the edge of Serena's bed and took her hand. "I wouldn't try arguing with Madame Pomfrey."

Serena frowned and leaned back into her pillow. "Harry, can you, can you come and get me tomorrow morning?"

"Of course I can," Harry smirked, "we'll even go for a walk if you feel up to it."

"Yeah, if Madame Pomfrey will let me," Serena moaned. "If she can fix it so quickly, why doesn't she just let me go?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. She tends to keep us in bed more than we have too."

As Madame Pomfrey started to come back to Serena's bed, Harry gave Serena's hand a quick squeeze and stood up. "See you tomorrow, Serena."

"Bye," Serena sighed.

* * *

After having a couple of more drinks in the Hogs Head, Mundungus left the pub and disaparted back to Headquarters. He reported to Sirius and the rest of the Order what he heard. Although most of the Order thought that a Defense Group was a good idea, Madame Indigo and Mrs. Weasley didn't think so.

"Lydia and those girls are already sailor scouts," said Madame Idigo, "they don't need to join this club too."

"Why not?" growled Moody. "I think it's brilliant. I wish I thought of that in my day."

"Al, that's different," said Madame Indigo.

"What do you mean?" Moody demanded.

"It—well—it just is!" Madame Indigo barked, putting down a pot of soup and she went back in the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley. Moody shook his head.

"Crazy woman," he muttered.

"I don't think I can blame them for wanting to start this group if they've got Umbridge teaching," said Lupin with a frown.

"Who's all in it, Dung?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Mundungus answered, "they're kids; mate and I couldn't see most of their faces. I think Frank and Alice's boy was there…and that Macmillian boy. He looks like one…There was about thirty of them."

"That's a pretty large sized group," stated Trista, "where are they supposed to meet?"

"Not sure," said Mundungus, "they're working on that."

"That might be a problem," said Tonks.

"If it was just Harry and Serena," said Sirius, a bit too slyly than intended, "they could do it in the Shrieking Shack."

"Do what, Sirius?" Tonks grinned and Remus shook his head, rubbing his face.

"That's not what the Shack was built for, Sirius," Remus muttered, trying to avoid both Sirius and Tonks' faces. "Anyway, I'm sure there are places within Hogwarts that would be suitable."

"But _we _wrote the Maurader's Map, Remus," Sirius said, "we didn't find some special secret room!"

"Maybe there's something that we didn't find," Remus told him.

"Where was Serena sitting?" Sirius asked and Remus rolled his eyes. "By Harry, right?"

"Er, yeah, yeah she was," said Mundungus.

"I thought so," Sirius smirked.

"What more can you tell us about this group?" Trista asked Mundungus. "How did they act?" 

Mundungus looked a little puzzled by her inquiry but answered her the best he could. "Well, Molly's boys and most of the Gryffindors it looked like, really looked excited about the whole thing. There was one Hufflepuff boy that got all smart." Mundungus grinned. "But Lita took care of him, I thought she was about to start a fight."

"That's our Lita," said Amara fondly.

"I think the reason so many came was that they were hoping Harry would tell them what happened when You-Know-Who returned," Mundugus reported. "It certainly looked like it how that Smith boy was acting. Oh, and Raye brought a couple of Slytherins with her."

"Raye did what?" Madame Indigo demanded as she came back in the dining room with Mrs. Weasley.

"Slyherins?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Yeah, remember Slytherin is one of the Hogwarts Houses?" Sirius reminded her and Hotaru nodded. "Well, Slytherin is where all the gits go to…like Severus."

Mrs. Weasley slapped his shoulder. "Sirius!"

"Well, it's true, Molly!" he said gruffly. "I didn't like him from the start."

"Wait, Severus was in Slytherin House," said Hotaru, "and he was a Death Eater as well?"

"That's right," Remus replied.

"But isn't he on our side now?"

"That's what we hope," said Bill, "Dumbledore certainly trusts him. He's getting information about what You-Know-Who is up to."

"I suppose it is good to know what the other side is up to," Amara agreed.

"True," stated Michelle.

"What about these Slytherins Raye brought, Dung?" Sirius questioned. "Do you know who they were?"

"Your dear cousin's daughter was there," Mungdungus replied.

"What?" Sirius gasped.

"Bellatrix's girl," he said.

"What, you mean, Miranda?" Tonks inquired, looking over at Mundungus. "You sure it was her?"

"Yeah, I heard her speaking about your parents raising her," Mungdungus explained. "Plus she was talking about Bellatrix and Rudolphus. Sounds to me she's really bitter about them."

"She is," Tonks sighed, "she couldn't believe it when Mum and Dad told her that her parents were in Azkaban. I don't think they ever wanted to tell her but she really wanted to know."

"I wonder why she came with Raye," said Trista.

"Well, Raye's told me they're good friends," Tonks stated, "and Miranda is really humiliated about her parents."

"She should be," Sirius hissed.

"It scares me sometimes," Tonks admitted with a sigh, turning her butterbeer. "The way she talks about them."

"Well, having Death Eaters as your parents isn't something to brag about," said Sirius.

The room was silent and then Mundungus reported again. "Oh, yes, and there was that Tatting's boy too," he said, "they own Twilffit and Tatting's."

"I think that's where Regulus liked to get his robes," Sirius frowned.

"Yes, Francis Tatting I think he said his name was. He stated that they've been getting orders for special empowering cloaks and things. Loads of them."

"So Voldemort must be planning on getting more supporters," Lupin groaned.

"That and getting some of his old supporters back," Mundungus added.

"You mean, going to Azkaban to collect them?" Hotaru gasped. "But what about those dementors?"

"They are natural allies," said Mr. Hino, "dark wizards and dementors. There really should be different guards for Azkaban. They get tired of sucking the souls of dark wizards. It's the innocent they really want to prey on."

"I think we should go there," said Hotaru, "and make sure Voldemort doesn't collect his old followers!"

"It's not that simple," said Sirius, "you can't apparate to or from Azkaban. You'll have to go by boat or fly. Dementors are everywhere in that place."

"But you were able to escape," Michelle said.

"Yes," Sirius sighed, "but it wasn't easy. I was the only prisoner that ever did it. And usually to get into Azkaban, to visit anyone, you'll have to have a member of the ministry with you or approval of some kind."

"But, we're not ordinary witches," Amara said, "we're sailor scouts. Hotaru's right. We should be guarding Azkaban and make sure Voldemort doesn't start a reunion!"

"Even if we do send you there," Mrs. Weasley said, "it'll be risky and dangerous. We don't even know if and when You-Know-Who will be planning on going to Azkaban. The dementors suck the life from even the prisoner's visitors. They will sense you as soon as you come to the island."

"But I'm immune to them," Hotaru argued.

"Yes, but other girls aren't," said Hestia Jones.

"I won't let them harm my friends," said Hotaru, looking at Michelle, Amara and Trista. They smiled apppreciatevly.

"The prisoners may see you," said Mrs. Weasley, "including anyone else that may be there."

"You asked us to come here to help you," Amara said, narrowing her eyes, "and now you don't want us to? I don't understand."

"There is more that we need to tell you," growled Moody, "when we know when You-Know-Who is going to Azkaban, we'll send you there."

"If the Death Eaters learn that you're Sailor Scouts," Lupin said importantly, "then they'll make you join them."

"They'll have to kill me," said Amara, "because I'd never join Voldemort."

"There's always the Imperious Curse," growled Moody, "and they may make you do it if you want to or not. You can try fighting it off. I heard that the girls did when that scum was pretending to be me last year. But that was Barty Crouch and he didn't have near as much power as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"I suppose we can understand," Michelle nodded, "we need to be careful."

Later after dinner the four outers discussed Mundungus' report outside in the back garden. Only Trista and Michelle really understood the Order's resistance to allow them to go to Azkaban.

"What was the point of dragging us here anyway?" Amara demanded, turning around to face the other three with her arms in the air.

"Calm down, Amara," said Michelle softly. "We don't just sit here doing nothing. They've been teaching us basic spells and hexes with our wands, so then we can defend ourselves without having to transform. As Sailor Soldiers, we'll stand out and probably frighten the whole ministry."

"We don't even know when Voldemort is planning to storm Azkaban," Trista stated, "we can't camp out there. It's too risky."

While the Amara, Trista and Michelle discussed this, Hotaru remained silent. She went over in her head what the Order has been telling her. Voldemort was searching for a weapon. Just what kind of weapon? Where would he find it? Where was he hiding anyway? Why couldn't Severus tell them that?

"Hotaru," said Michelle, "are you all right?"

"Hmm?" Hotaru flinched. "What?"

"You're awfully quiet," Michelle said.

"Oh, I'm all right," Hotaru lied, "really. It's a little cold out here. I'm going to go inside."

Hotaru walked back into the house. The girls watched her leave.

"I'm concerned about her," said Michelle.

"She'll be all right," Amara stated.

"I hope so," Michelle sighed.

* * *

After Madame Pomfrey treated Serena's twisted ankle, scrapes and bruises, she gave Serena a sleeping potion to get her to sleep. Thought here are sleeping potions that give dreamless sleep, this one didn't and Serena had dreams. The first few started pleasant, with Harry and her friends. She dreamed what life would be like after Voldemort was destroyed. She was riding with Harry on a flying motorcycle, going for moonlit walks by the beach and a lot of cute couple stuff. She thought it was strange as she was dreaming all this. She and Harry weren't even a couple. Not really. It's not like he actually asked her but they had some kind of relationship.

Harry put his arms around her and lifted her up. She giggled happily. Then as she and Harry were about to kiss, Harry's face disappeared.

"Harry?"

The whole beautiful scene changed. The green meadow they were playing in was gone. It looked like she was in a black room.

"Harry? Where are you?"

"Stay away from him," said a cold voice.

"Who's there?" Serena demanded. "Who are you?"

"You belong to me, Serena."

Serena paused. The voice sounded familiar, but it was cold.

Footsteps. Serena shivered.

"You're stupid to think you can ever be together," said the voice.

The blackness started to take form. She was in an old familiar room which she had forgotten. It was Darien's living room. Darien was now standing in front of her.

"You belong to me," he said, "understand?"

"Darien?"

Darien grabbed Serena by the arms so tightly he bruised her. Serena winced.

"Darien, you're hurting me!"

"Don't you think it hurts me to see you running after that little boy?" Darien demanded.

"I'm not running after anyone!" Serena exclaimed. "You don't understand. I just want to help him, that's all. We can be together after this is over."

"He can take care of himself," Darien muttered, "you don't have to protect anyone."

"That's not true!" Serena snapped. "As Sailor Moon, I am obligated to protect the innocent."

"We were not given a second chance so it could be thrown away, you know," Darien hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Serena demanded, pushing him away. "You haven't been so faithful to me either! You'd forget all about us and it happened more than once, Darien. I saw you with some girl on your motorcycle when we were fighting the aliens of the Doom Tree! You were never there when I needed you, so what makes you think I need you now, huh?"

"Because our future depends on it," Darien said coldly. "Don't be so selfish."

"I'm not," Serena muttered.

"You're really willing to risk the future of the Earth just so you can a fling with some stupid little kid?"

Serena gasped and slapped Darien hard in the face. "Don't you _dare _talk about Harry Potter that way! He's not a stupid little kid, all right? He's my friend!"

"I'm the one you're supposed to spend your future with!" Darien snarled.

"But why? I don't even like you anymore!"

The dream ended Serena sat straight up. "You jerk! I hate you!"

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "What?"

"You heard me—oh—Madame Pomfrey!" Serena gasped. "I am so, so sorry! Did I wake you? I just had a bad dream."

"Oh, I must've given you a Dreaming Draft," Madame Pomfrey muttered, "I'll get you a potion for dreamless sleep instead."

"That'll be better," Serena groaned. "I've been having weird dreams lately."

Madame Pomfrey handed Serena a different sleeping potion and she fell asleep again, with no bad dreams of Darien to disturb her.

* * *

Harry was also having weird dreams that night. He was back in Hogsmeade where he had lastly tried to kiss Serena. She was laying on the ground holding her wounded ankle.

"You'll be all right, Serena," he said, "don't worry."

Another voice shot through the air. It sounded angry.

"See what you've done to my Serena?"

"What the?" Harry turned around. He saw a man standing in the shadows but he could hardly see his face.

"Serena's mine," he said, "stay away from her. You'll only complicate things."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. "What do you want?"

"Tell Serena to go back to Japan where she belongs," the man said. "This is your problem. If you really think you're some kind of hero, you handle it yourself."

"Wait a minute, you're that Darien bloke, aren't you?" Harry said fiercely.

"Oh, so Serena's told you about me, then?"

"Yes," said Harry, "listen, Serena doesn't belong to you. You can't own people. She's free to decide what she wants."

"You know nothing about destiny, do you?" Darien laughed. "Stupid boy. We're destined to be together."

"You liar!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Darien. "Let Serena choose who she wants. If you really care about her, you'll let her do that!"

"It doesn't matter if I care about her or not," Darien said with a twisted smile, "if she ends up with you then what happened a thousand years ago would be pointless."

"What?"

"Now, you be a good boy," said Darien, "and you tell Serena to leave you alone. Besides, you're famous right? I'm sure there are plenty of girls who'll have you."

Then suddenly, without warning, without even getting to say goodbye, Serena vanished. Harry stared at the spot she had fallen. How could she leave? Her ankle was twisted.

"Serena?"

Then Harry was surrounded by loads of girls, Ginny and Cho being among them.

"Did Cedric mention me before he died?" Cho asked.

"What?"

"I think it's wonderful that you brought his body back," she said tearfully. "Oh, I really like you Harry!"

"Cho, what are you doing?" he backed up as she came closer to him.

Ginny Weasley put her arms around Harry. "I've always liked you, you know! Ever since I first saw you! Oh, I'll never forget the day you saved me from Riddle!

"Ginny, aren't you dating Michael Corner?"

"Oh, but he never took on a basilisk in his second year!" Ginny said excitedly.

"I can't wait until these meetings start!" said Luna, her eyes wider than ever. "Where are they going to be?"

"I—I don't know!" Harry retorted, trying to get away from the girls. Then he came face to face with a dark haired girl he'd never met before.

"Gillywater?" she asked him, holding up her hands. "Or a Cauldron cake?"

"No—who the hell are you?" he demanded. "I don't want any other girl; I want to be with Serena. Serena! Serena, where are you?"

"Oh, let her go, Harry," said another voice, "we've got to study for our O.W.L's."

"Hermione?" Harry said in bewilderment. "But—you—you and Krum."

"What do you expect me to do when he's in Bulgaria?" she asked, shoving a homework diary into Harry's chest.

"Wait a minute, you know I like Serena," said Harry.

"Yeah, but she's not supposed to be with you, is she?" Hermione demanded.

"But—but!"

"Oh, don't worry," said the unknown dark haired Gryffindor girl as she put an arm around him and played with his unruly hair. "You've still got us, Harry. Say—do you have a tattoo of a hippogriff on your chest?"

She looked at his chest and Harry pushed her away. "Why would I have a hippogriff tattooed on my chest? Just leave me alone!"

He turned to run and the girls chased him.

"Harry! Wait up!"

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Harry shouted, swinging his arms about and falling out of bed.

"What'd I do?" Ron demanded, about to pour himself some water. The other three boys shifted in their sleep but did not leave their beds.

"You're up?" Harry asked, pushing himself from the floor.

"Yeah," Ron said, "got thirsty. What'd you dream about? It wasn't about You-Know-Who, was it?"

"No," Harry answered softly as he returned to bed and laid back down. "It was nothing. Forget about it."

"Oh yeah," Ron smirked, "I'm not your 'dreaming partner,' eh? Well, I'm sure you and Serena can figure it out next time in Divination."

"Shut up, Ron," Harry muttered, turning on his side.

Ron shook his head and poured himself a glass of water. "Must've been something personal…"

* * *

Among Harry, Serena and about everyone else, Raye was also having weird dreams. At first she dreamed what it would be like if she had talked Draco Malfoy in coming with her to the Hogs Head. He acted surprisingly well. He gave everyone information on his Death Eater father, how Lucius had been there the night Voldemort returned. He explained what happened to Lucius after that.

"He got dragon box really bad," said Draco, "he was really scared because that's what killed my Grandfather. And then he couldn't' find his wand for thirteen whole days. We lost a lot of money from our vault. We don't know why this was happening."

Then the scene would change where instead of giving helpful information to the group he was laughing at them and telling them it was so pointless.

"Wait until I tell Umbridge! Hahaha!"

Raye turned on her side. They were no longer in the Hogs Head now but someplace else. A room she'd never seen before. He was upset about something.

"You're in some stupid army for Dumbledore? What's the matter with you?"

"Draco," Raye pleaded, "look, we've got to learn Defensive Magic somehow. Umbridge isn't teaching us well enough. Now that Voldemort is back we've to protect ourselves."

Now the dream changed. They were in the same room and instead of looking furious, Draco looked hurt.

"Raye, why didn't you tell me you've joined some group?" he asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"It's complicated, Draco," Raye told him.

"Yeah, you don't trust me at all," Draco muttered, "because my father's a Death Eater? Is that it?"

Again the dream changed. Their time at Hogwarts was over. For a brief time she dreamed what it'd be like if they failed in protecting Harry Potter and Voldemort had taken over of everything. So many people were dead. So much chaos. There was no one that could stop him.

Raye woke up, gasping for breath. Se was shaking and she was wet in a cold sweat. Realizing it was just a dream and that she was still safe in her bed, she laid back down and try to think of something positive.

'We're not going to let Voldemort win,' she scolded herself. 'We didn't come all this way to fail.'

Raye fell asleep again in about fifteen minutes. Her new dream was better than the ones she'd been having that night. It was much like the dreams she was having after her first lesson on dreams. She was dreaming that she was married to Draco Malfoy again. It was so weird but it was enjoyable. Draco never looked so happy, really, happy. Not because he was rich or had everything anyone would want but he was married to the girl of his dreams.

"You've made me so happy, Raye," Draco said on their wedding day.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course you have," he smiled, "you've done more than that. You've made me free."

"Oh, Draco…" Raye folded her arms around him, feeling like she could just melt. "You mean so much to me."

"Draco," Raye mumbled in her sleep. "I knew that's what you wanted…Draco…"

Raye's eyes blinked open. "What?"

She sighed and shook her head. Why was she having these strange of Draco Malfoy? One was already enough!

Raye looked over at Pansy's bed. She was still asleep and just like Raye had done, she was mumbling Draco's name. Raye breathed a sigh of relief. Pansy was already mad that Draco liked Raye, but if she knew that Raye was dreaming about Draco and calling for him in her sleep, she probably would hex her eyes out.

Raye looked at her watch. It was a quarter after five in the morning. She could've gone back to sleep but she felt so restless. She decided to record her dreams in her dream journal while they were still fresh in her mind. Raye pushed her covers forward, got out of bed and made it up. The floor was cold so she quickly slapped on some slippers.

"Stupid dungeon," she muttered under her breath. "Why did Slytherin have the dormitories in the dungeon?"

She then wrapped a red robe around herself and pulled her bag from underneath her bed. After she found her dream journal, an ink bottle and a quill from within, she shuffled out of the room, her dorm mates still sound asleep.

Raye sat at the table to write out her dreams. She explained just as she had dreamed it, every detail as clearly as she could get it. She even wrote her thoughts and questions on her dreams.

_Pansy Parkinson told me she always dreamed about being married to Draco Malfoy. Am I stealing her dreams or did she inspire me? It's not that I'm complaining. Draco Malfoy deserves so much better. She'll ruin him. I just don't understand why I'm dreaming this. I'm still having that dream about us riding that dragon._

"Well, good morning, Raye," said a voice by the boy's dormitory entrance.

Raye made a squiggly line as she flinched. "Draco! You startled me!"

"Sorry," he said.

"You usually sleep in on Saturdays," said Raye.

"I know," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "But I couldn't sleep."

"Crabbe's snoring?" Raye asked with a grin.

"Part of it," he yawned.

He limped toward the table. Raye watched closely. Why was he still limping? Was it just because he was tired? He collapsed in the chair across from her. He indeed looked wasted. The bags under his eyes could be used to carry money. He rested his neck on the back of the chair.

"You all right?" she inquired, putting down her quill and leaning forward. "You don't look so good."

"Hey, that's not funny," he muttered, lifting up his head slowly.

"I didn't mean it to be a joke," Raye whispered. "Maybe you should get a sleeping draft or something."

"Yeah, maybe," Draco yawned, stretching. "I came down here to try to sleep but now that I found you up too, I think I'll just keep you company." He gave her a sleepy smile.

"Well, okay," Raye said, returning to recording her dreams. Draco watched her.

"Raye, what are you working on?"

"Dream journal," she replied, "for divination."

"Dream journal?" Draco grinned and leaned forward, trying to pull the book toward him.. "Anything about _me_ in there?"

"Maybe," Raye shrugged, snapping the book closed.

Draco laughed, sitting straight up to look at her.

"I always tell you that I'm the wizard of your dreams, Raye," he teased.

"Oh yeah?" Raye asked, "so does that automatically make _me _the witch of your dreams?"

Raye already knew the answer. She didn't have to ask with the way Draco acted around her all the time.

"Of course you are," Draco said firmly. He too looked surprised that she even asked it.

"Don't tell Pansy that," Raye warned.

"I probably will," Draco said, "I don't care what she thinks. You're the one I want."

There was a moment of silence. Raye wondered if she should wait to do her dream journal later.

"Hey," said Draco suddenly, "so you're studying dreams now in divination?" he pointed at her dream jovial.

"Yeah," Raye answered, "it's pretty interesting. That's why I have to keep a dream journal."

"You know, I usually don't remember my dreams," he said honestly as he scratched his head. He winked at her. "Well, unless they're about you Raye, and then I remember every detail."

Raye bit her bottom lip and looked away. Her whole face went hot. She wished Draco hadn't said that. "Oh dear…"

"I've been having this dream lately," Draco went on, "and I'm flying."

"Flying?" Raye's embarrassment turned into attentiveness. She leaned closer to him. "Really? Are you riding, ah—a dragon—or a broom or something?"

"Riding a dragon?" Draco echoed. "No, I wasn't riding a dragon. I wasn't even on a broom."

"But you were _flying?_" Raye asked.

Draco nodded.

"How long have you had this dream, Draco?" Raye asked him.

"A couple of weeks," he replied. "So, what do you reckon it means? Am I going to catch the Snitch before Potter at the first Quidditch Match? Is Slytherin going to win?"  
"I—er-I don't know," Raye said nervously. "Maybe. Draco, how do you feel when you're flying in your dream?"

"How do I feel?" Draco asked, looking kind of uncomfortable.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess, I feel good," Draco said. "I never noticed emtions in my dreams before, just the pictures. I'm just…flying in my dream. I'm miles above the ground. I'm all by myself."

"You're alone?" Raye asked uncertainly.

This was weird. In her dreams she was flying with Draco on a Black Herbridean dragon. For a moment she thought Draco was having the same dream. But this was different. He wasn't riding anything and he wasn't with anybody. Why were their dreams different if they were about flying?

"Yeah," Draco answered. "There's not a soul. Well, maybe a few birds or something but for the most part, I'm alone."

Raye thought for a moment. "Where are you when you're flying?"

"What?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"Well, are you in the mountains, or a forest? A desert maybe?"

"Um, I think I flew in a forest once."

"What did the trees look like?" she asked. "Were they Elm or Pine?"

"I can't tell the difference between trees," he said, rubbing his head. "I'm flying too fast most of the time to get a look at them anyway. I don't just fly in forests but I fly everywhere."

"Hmm," said Raye, tapping her chin. She got another idea. "What's the weather like?"

"The weather?" Draco looked skeptical. "What would that have to do about anything?"

"Well, it might help me understand what your dream's about," Raye answered. "I mean, fi it's stormy then maybe you're trying to get away from something. But if it's all sunny and calm, then I guess you're free, you know?"

"There's no storm," said Draco quickly. "A bit cloudy but that's all. I'm flying through the and doing all sorts of things in the air you can't do on a broom."

"Do you have wings?"

"I think so," said Draco, rubbing his head. "I can't tell. I mean, I'm seeing it all from my point of view. I don't see myself flying. And when I fly, I think I hear flapping of wings but I don't see them."

"Right," said Raye as she made a note down. "Well, Draco, I'm not sure what it means. I'll have to ask Profesor Trelawney, okay? No lessons today so I can go and see her."

"Sure," Draco replied, "I mean, the dream doesn't relly bother me. It's a nice dream. I just don't know why I'm dreaming it."

Raye nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm glad it's a pleasant dream, Draco."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Draco leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Is that why you're having trouble sleeping?"

"I guess so," he answered.

Raye put the cork back on her ink bottle and stood up. Draco looked at her in surprise.

"Well, was it something I said?" he asked.

"Come with me, Draco," she said, offering him her hand.

Draco grinned. "We're we going?"

"The couch," she answered, "you'll be more comfortable there."

"The couch?" he looked slightly disappointed.

"Come on, Draco," she took his hand and feeling bare skin, looked at it. She had always seen Draco wearing his gloves.

"You're not wearing your gloves," he said.

"Well, I don't wear them when I'm sleeping," he told her.

"What are they for again?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, releasing her hand and walking to the couch. Raye stood in surprise for a moment and sat next to him on the couch. She remembered how last year he got her to fall asleep on her shoulder. Maybe it would work both ways.

"Here, lay down, Draco," she said softly.

"What?" he asked. His was mind on something else.

"_Lay down." _She pulled him down so his head was in her lap. "Now go to sleep."

"All right," he smiled, gazing at her with his silver eyes. "I like this…"

"Yeah, me too," Raye admitted, starting to smooth his hair. "Close your eyes, Draco. You need to rest."

Still smiling, Draco closed his eyes. He fell asleep in her lap within minutes and Raye watched him sleep.

'He is so handsome,' she thought, 'I have to admit that.'

Raye took Draco's hand in hers and examined it. The fingertips looked like they were slit open a couple of times and burned.

"Oh my," she moaned, "Draco…"

Raye looked at Draco's sleeping face. She thought she knew now why Draco was wearing those gloves all the time.

* * *

Draco woke up by the time people entered the common room. Raye said nothing about his hand. She wished him good morning and went to her dormitory to dress. Without eating breakfast, she hurried to the North Tower to speak to Professor Trelawney about Draco's dream. She wanted to find out what Draco's dream meant, but not just for him but for her too. She wantedto know why it was different than hers.

While walking to the North Tower she crossed paths with Harry.

"Hi Harry," she puffed.

"Hey," he said, "if you're looking for Serena, she's in the Hospital Wing."

"What'd that Meatball Head do?" she demanded.

"She tripped in Hogsmeade yesterday," he answered. "I'm on my way to see her right now."

"Tell her she's got to be careful," said Raye, walking past him. "Unless she wants to stay in the Hospital Wing all year."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled and he walked onto the Hospital Wing. Raye continued up to the North tower to speak with Professor Trelawney.

"In my dream we're flying a Hebridean Black dragon," Raye explained, "out of the forest of elm trees. But in his he's all by himself and he's not riding a broom or a dragon. I don't know what that means, Professor. Why don't we have the same dream?"

"I don't know," said Professor Trelawney. "Your inner eye is stronger than his so your dreams will show you more. If he doesn't remember his dreams and he's suddenly beign able to remember them now, they need to be something simple."

Raye sighed. "Well, do our dreams mean the same thing at least? I know that I have to free him from his sorrow. But inhis dream it looks like he's already there. Does he need me or not?"

"Of course he does my dear," Trelawney said, "I am certain that he would not be having these dreams if he didn't' have you to inspire him."

"I asked him about the weather in his dream," said Raye, "and he told me it's just a little cloudy. That means he's free, right?"

"Indeed," Professor Trelawney answered. "And in your dream, the elm forest your flying away from is dark and stormy, correct?"

Raye nodded. "Yeah, behind us it's all scary but we're going towards sunshine and rainbows and all that stuff. We can see it but we're not there yet."

"You will in time," Trelawney promised, "I think my dear, you are going toward Draco's goal but in his dream, he is already there."

"What do you mean?" Raye asked. "He's dreaming about his life after I free him?"

"Yes, I believe so," ProfessorTrelawney nodded. "You have to free him first and then he'll get his own wings."

"But he doesn't know if he's got wings in the dream or not," said Raye. "A lot of people dream about flying but they don't necessarily have wings."

"Oh, I believe he does," Professor Trelawney insisted. "he just doesn't realize it."

Raye sighed. This seemed to make sense but she felt that there was more to his dream than what Professor Trelawney said. Raye wondered if she shold tell him about this or not. She ddint' even tell im what she was dreaming about. He'd think she was crazy if she told him.

"Well, thanks, Professor," Raye said, "I'm going to go to breakfast now."

"Do you have any questions for me on your own dreams, dear?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"No," Raye replied, waving her hand. "I'll save that for Divination class."

"Very well."

Raye turned out of the classroom and down the ladder.

_I'll just tell him he'll fly really well in Quidditch, _she thought, _that's what he'd rather hear anyway._

* * *

"Harry!" Serena exclaimed as he walked in.

"Morning," he said, walking to her bed. Serena put her arms around him. He felt weird after having all those dreams about her. He wasn't sure whether to tell her or not. Maybe it was just because she got hurt yesterday and it was weird not beign with herin Gryffindor tower. Yeah, that was it.

"I don't like sleeping in the hospital wing," Serena told him. "I had weird dreams."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Serena said, "but Madame Pomfrey says its normal after having an injury."

"Did you dream about hurting yourself again?" Harry asked.

"Well, no," she replied nervously, stepping out of bed. "You know what? I'm starving!"

"You want to go to breakfast?"

"Yeah," she replied, "well, first I'd better change out of this hospital gown, take a bath. I still feel a little…"

"Sure," he said softly as he put his arm around her. "I'll help you up the stairs. Your ankle all right?"

"Yeah, it's feeling better," she said, looking down on it.

Harry sighed and tightened his arm around Serena as he led her up the stairs. That was just a dream he had last night. Darien wasn't going to come between them. All the girls weren't going to chase Harry around either.

'It was just a dream,' Harry told himself, 'maybe Darien had forgotten about Serena. She said she broke up with him. Everything is going to be fine.'

* * *

Harry was wrong. Darien did not forget about Serena. He still thought about her and wondered where she was. He tried calling her house but no one he recognized answered the phone. He was told that the Tsukinos moved.

"Moved?" Darien wondered out loud when he hung up. "But where? Why would Serena move without telling me?"

He tried contacting the other scouts but couldn't find them either. Where were they? They couldn't have gone on some mission with out him, could they? He knew that Serena broke up with him but she couldn't be serious. It was strange though. The last time he saw her was at her new job.

Maybe that was it. She was probably working a lot more—but he didn't see her there either. He decided to chance it. Perhaps Molly would tell him where Serena moved to. He knew no one else to ask.

"Hi Darien!" Molly said cheerfully when he walked in.

"Hi," said Darien, "ah, is Serena around?"

"Don't you know?" she asked him. "Serena moved!"

"Yeah, I tried calling her house," he said, "but it's still in Tokyo, right?"

"No, I don't think so," said Molly. "The way she talked it sounded like she went out of the country."

"What?" Darien gasped.

"She must be really busy," Molly said, straightening a few necklaces. "Haven't heard from her yet."

"You've got her address?"

"No," Molly replied. "You haven't from heared from her either?"

"Of course not!" Darien shouted. "I didn't even know she moved! Molly, where's Serena?"

"I don't know," Molly replied, "Serena didn't tell me."

"Why did she move?"

"I think it's because she's going to a new school," Molly said. "She already went there last year."

"So…that's where she was the whole time?"

"I suppose so," Molly answered, "she was here during the summer to get her family and then they left."

"What?" Darien demanded. "You saw her?"

"Yeah," she said, "came in with Lydia."

"Lydia?" Darien gasped. "Lydia was here?"

"That's right," Molly nodded, "you didn't hear from her either?"

"No," Darien mumbled.

"Anyway, Serena asked me not to tell you," said Molly.

"She did?" he gasped. "Why?"

"Maybe because she doesn't want to talk to you," Molly said, walking from one side of the store to another, moving things around.

"I don't believe this!" he exclaimed.

"She must be really mad at you," said Molly.

"What'd she say?" Darien questioned.

"Not saying," Molly said firmly.

"Molly, what did Serena say?" Darien demanded. "It's important!"

"If Serena wanted you to know then she would've told you," Molly muttered, "now unless you're here to buy something, Darien then you ought to get going. I'm not telling you why Serena came here or where she is."

"Why not?"

"She made me promise," Molly hissed, "she'll write you later—if she feels like it."

"Did she meet someone else?" Darien demanded.

"Not saying anything," Molly said, walking around, trying to ignore him as she straightened things.

"Molly, I _need _to know where she is," Darien said firmly. "She has met someone, hasn't' she? Who is he?"

"I'm not telling you _anything _about Harry!" Molly exclaimed then gasped.

"Ah-ha!" said Darien triumphantly, pointing his finger at her. "So, his name is Harry, eh?"

"Darien, get out," Molly said through clenched teeth. "I didn't mean to say that."

"What all did she tell you about him?" Darien questioned.

"I don't even think they're that close," said Molly offhandedly. "I mean—she didn't come in telling me all about this guy. She just came to buy him a new watch."

"A watch?"

"Oh, no," Molly muttered, "well, to say goodbye. She did say goodbye!"

"Serena bought—this guy—a new watch?" Darien asked, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Well, yes," Molly said, feeling terrible. "So what if she did? She broke up with you, didn't she?"

"She did," Darien said, "but we'll get together again. I didn't think she was serious."

"Well, she _was,_" Molly said firmly. "It seemed to me that she really likes this Harry guy, she tried to hide it but I could tell. So what if she found someone else? I'm happy for her."

"She's not supposed to find someone else," Darien rubbed his face. "Tell me more on this guy. Did she show you a picture of him? What does he look like?"

"Come on, I'm not telling you what he looks like."

"She did tell you, didn't she?" Darien asked.

"Not saying," Molly muttered, "you'll probably track him down and beat him up."

"No I wouldn't," said Darien, "I just want to know if he's better looking than me."

Molly looked at Darien. "Hmm, probably. He sounded cute."

"What?" Darien gasped. "All right, tell me _exactly _what she told you!"

"Darien!"

"I need to know," said Darien, "I've been wondering about Serena for a long time. If she's seeing someone else then I've got to know everything about him!"

"She just told me he was great," said Molly, looking at Darien as if it were insane. "Just relax, Darien. It's not the end of the world! She's just moved on. I think you should do the same."

Darien groaned and shook his head. "There's a lot that you don't understand, Molly."

"Yeah, I guess not," Molly muttered, returning to her work.

"Can't you just tell me what he looks like?"

"I've already told you too much," Molly said.

The door jingled as a new person came in. "Hi Molly!"

"Oh, hi, Melvin," said Molly, looking at him. She gasped. "Melvin, you got new glasses!"

"Yeah," Melvin pushed his thin rectangular glasses up his nose. "I broke my old pair."

"I can see your eyes!" Molly said excitedly. "And they're…some sort of…green and brown."

"Yeah, sometimes they look brown and sometimes they look green," said Melvin with a shrug.

"I think guys with green eyes are cute," said Molly, "Serena thinks so too!"

"Really?" Melvin asked, "is she here?"

"No, she moved, remember?" said Molly.

"Oh, that's right."

"Green eyes, huh?" Darien asked, "does this Harry have green eyes?"

"Darn it!" Molly muttered.

"So he does!" Darien said.

"So what if he's got green eyes?" Molly demanded. "Serena's told me they're really green, like our glow-in-the-dark watches. He wears glasses and he's got black hair. There, you know what he looks like. Could you leave me alone so I can get to work?"

"That's it?" Darien asked in surprise. "He doesn't sound better looking."

"Well obviously Serena doesn't care what you think," Molly said, "now, I've got a customer to help here. What do you want to look at first, Melvin?"

"But I don't wear jewelry," said Melvin as Molly dragged him away.

Darien stepped out of the jewelry store. So, Serena had moved and was seeing someone else. Some green-eyed kid with glasses named Harry. What did this Harry guy have that Darien didn't? Why was Serena seeing him when she knew damn well her future rested with Darien?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Organize This!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon orHarry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 17

Organize This!

Everyone of the new Defense Lessons club was feeling excited, mainly Harry. But their good feelings didn't last long. Umbridge had written up yet another stupid decree, this one banning all student organizations.

"Look at this!" Harry exclaimed as Serena, Lydia and Hermione entered the common room. He pointed at an announcement on the bulletin board.

Serena gasped. "She cancelled all student organizations?"

"She must've found out," said Lydia, "but how? You don't think anyone backed out on their promise, did you?"

"I put a hex on that list," Hermione said, "if they did tell Umbridge, we'd know exactly who did it."

"Jinx?" Serena whispered. "Just what _kind _of jinx?"

"Nothing too painful," Hermione told her.

"I was looking forward to those lessons," Ron muttered.

"And I was thinking of starting a cheerleading squad too!" Serena moaned.

"Cheerleading squad?" Hermione gasped.

"Well, why not?" Serena asked.

"Hey, you _can _start a cheerleading squad, Serena!" Lydia grinned, pointing at the notice. "Umbridge didn't list a 'squad' as a student organization!"

"Huh?" Serena read the notice over.

_An Organization, Society, Team, Group or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena, no!" Hermione warned.

"Oh come on, you can be a cheerleader too."

"But—if Umbridge finds out!"

"But it's not going to be a society, team or group or club—it's a _squad!" _Serena muttered. "And who knows how many times we're going to meet anyway? It might just be once or twice. How regular is regular? Umbridge should've been more specific…"

"I wonder if this notice is in the other houses too," said Hermione.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Lydia said, "Oh, I bet Lita will be furious."

* * *

Lita ripped the notice right off the bulletin board. "Damn that toad of a woman!" she snarled.

"Calm down, Lita," Mina whispered.

"Calm down?" Lita demanded. "How can I calm down?"

"We'll think of something, all right?" Mina inquired.

"Why all organizations?" Hannah wondered out loud.

"She must have something against students getting involved," Susan suggested.

"Wait, Quidditch isn't involved in this too, is it?" Mina gasped.

"Yeah," said Zacharias smartly, "she mentioned teams. This is unbelievable…I just got a new broom."

"Oh, well how horrible for you, never to get to use your broom!" Lita hissed. "While the rest of us won't be able learn how to properly defend ourselves from dark magic!"

Zacharias backed up, thinking that Lita was about to tear him to pieces.

"No, I bet you she knew about the meeting in the Hogs Head," Lita hissed. "All right—who told?"

"Don't look at me!" Zacharias cried as Lita glared at him. "I didn't tell Umbridge anything."

"I don't think it was anyone of us," Ernie said quickly.

"Why does Umbridge have to be just so…so much in our business?" Lita said, shaking the notice. "She teaches us stuff that's absolutely useless, she's interrogating all our teachers, and now—we can't even have _clubs!_" Lita ripped the notice into shreds and crumpled it into a ball. She chucked it to the ground.

"Lita, it's okay!" Ernie scolded.

"No, it's _not _okay, Ernie!" Lita argued. "Don't you get it? Umbridge is trying to take over the school. She's trying to get us to believe that Voldemort's not back and that Ced's death was just an accident. I'm not going to take any of her crap!"

"Just take a deep breath," Hannah told her. "Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"Why?" Lita demanded. She turned and pointed at the _Remember Cedric _collage she made over the summer. It was hanging over his usual seat. All the pictures of Cedric were looking at the other Hufflepuffs with concern. "Why do you think? I can't take this lying around; we've got to _do _something!"

"Like what?" Susan inquired. "She's the Undersecretary to the Minister. We're fifth year students."

"But isn't your aunt Head of the Department of Law Enforcement?" Lita demanded. "Can't she do something? Like…find some dirt on her?"

To everyone's surprise, Susan smiled. "Are you serious? It would take loads of investigating—and my aunt doesn't actually go around watching everyone's move."

"Fine," Lita moaned, "let's go see if there's some way we can keep this thing going, okay?"

* * *

"Umbridge isn't listening to my father's advice!" Blaise muttered to Raye, Miranda and Francis while everyone else was looking at the notice.

"Well, I hope he still gets paid," Francis frowned.

"Of course he does," Blaise groaned, "he gets paid to _give_ advice—not when or if people follow it. Half his clients don't listen to his advice."

"So what's the problem?" Francis demanded

"He gets a bonus when people do!" Blaise snapped.

"Shh!" Raye hushed. "Look, we'll figure something out, okay?"

"The notice said something about an organization being more than three people," Miranda stated. She looked at Francis. "You're just in your third year—there's no reason for you to--,"

"Hey, I gave some valuable information at that meeting and I'm not going to waste it!" Francis about shouted, shaking his finger at Miranda.

"Be quiet," Raye said, taking a nervous glance around her. "We're the only Slytherins that are in this club or know anything about it. We're the only ones that even know _why _Umbridge did this notice so we can't draw attention to ourselves!"

"Right, sorry," Blaise said.

"I wonder how she found out about this," Miranda said softly.

"It was that guy dressed like a mummy," Raye said coolly. "I'm sure of it. I got some very bad vibes from him."

"He looked kind of dodgy," Miranda agreed.

"A lot of dodgy people go into that pub," said Blaise offhandedly. "We should've met outside somewhere, or The Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah, whose idea was it to have it there anyway?" Francis inquired.

"Hermione Granger, I think," replied Raye.

"Typical Mudblood," Blaise muttered.

"Hey!" Raye hissed, grabbing Blaise by his tie, "it's because of Hermione that this club even got started, so don't you dare call her that or I'm giving you detention, understand?"

"Okay!" Blaise cried.

"What's going on here?" said Draco's drawling voice. Draco focused his silver eyes on Blaise. "Zabini, did you just upset Raye?"  
"It's all right, Draco," Raye smiled, releasing Blaise at once. "Blaise just wanted to…copy my Runes homework, but I told him he had to do it his own."

"No I--," Blaise began but Raye elbowed him into the stomach. He wheezed but recovered quickly. "Oh—oh—okay—sorry, Raye. I—I'm going to go to breakfast now."

Trying to keep their grins to themselves, Francis and Miranda followed him outside.

"That was brilliant," Miranda said.

"Damn!" Blaise winced. "That hurt."

"At least she didn't hit you in the groin," Francis told him.

"So," Raye said softly, nodding to Umbridge's notice. "Did you get to look at the newest decree?"

"She made another one, eh?" Draco inquired. He approached the decree on the bulletin and read it over. "Teams? She cancelled Quidditch too?"

"Yeah," said Raye.

"Well, I'll fix that," he said, "I'm sure she'll give Slytherin permission to reform straight away."

"You won't have to," Raye told him, "Montague left to talk to her already."

"He did?" Draco questioned. "Why didn't' he bother to tell anyone on the team about this?"

Raye shrugged. "I don't know. But he's the captain, isn't that his job? Besides—you slept in today."

"True," Draco rubbed his head. "I hope Montague doesn't screw up."

"Hey, you just said Professor Umbridge would give permission for Slytherin to start again."  
"I guess so, she went to Slytherin herself," Draco nodded.

"That'd explain a few things," Raye muttered under her breath.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing!" Raye giggled, waving her hand.

"Draco, want to come with me to breakfast?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she entered the common room.

"No," he said coolly.

"Draco," Pansy insisted, "come on, you know you want to."

Groaning, Draco turned to say something but Raye stepped forward.

"Come on, Pansy," Raye said with a slight grin. "You've been in Hogwarts long enough to know your way to the Great Hall, don't you?"

Pansy gasped, clenched her fists and walked out of the common room, muttering curses under her breath. Draco laughed and put his arm around Raye, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks for getting her off my back," he said.

"Of course," Raye said. "Oh, and speaking of Quidditch, I've been meaning to tell you about the dream you told me. Are you still dreaming about it?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "last night, I was flying through a city."

"A city?" Raye raised an eyebrow. "Have you dreamed about a city before?"

"No, this is new," he replied, "but it wasn't like a city today…it looked…old…like about a thousand years old. People were riding horses and things. Really weird."

"Hmm," said Raye.

"So, what'd you find out?" Draco asked her. "What does it mean?"

"Oh," Raye whispered, "er, it was just what you suspected. It's about Quidditch."

"Yeah?" Draco asked intensely. "What's going to happen? Am I going to beat Potter in the first match? Is he going to get a broken nose with a Bludger?"

"Well no," Raye replied.

"Or, has it got something to do with Weasley? He's got a Cleansweep, can you believe that? He probably couldn't even catch a cold either…"

"It's not about other Quidditch players, Draco," Raye continued. "It's about you. You're dreaming about flying in your dreams, flying everywhere, doing all sorts of things so you're going to fly like you do in your dreams."

"But I'll be on a broomstick," Draco frowned. "I can't do any of the stuff I did in my dreams. It looked hard."

"Well, try," Raye insisted, "and you'll fly really well. Don't think about the other players; think about soaring, being _free. _I mean, that's how flying makes you feel, right?"

"Er, I guess so," Draco scratched his head. "But shouldn't I just be thinking about catching the Snitch instead?"

"Yeah, that's true," Raye said, "well, come on, let's go to breakfast. You look like you need it."

He smirked and followed her. She glanced at his hands. He was wearing the gloves again.

"Do those gloves do anything?" she questioned.

"They hold some…powers," Draco replied, looking at his gloved hand. "I'm just trying them out."

"But you don't wear them when you're sleeping?"

"Course not," he muttered, "they make my hands all sweaty after a while."

"How long do you plan to wear them?" she asked.

"Until I don't need them anymore," he said in a sort of defensive voice.

* * *

"How do you think Umbridge found out about this?" Cho asked nervously.

"She banned all student organizations," stated Marietta like it was no big deal.

Ami was eyeing Marietta curiously. "She did…because she had to know about the meeting in the Hogs Head."

"I promise," Terry Boot insisted, "I didn't tell her anything."

"Me neither," Anthony added, "I was looking forward to these things."

"It must've been a loxos," said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"A what?" Ami asked.

"They look something like shadows," Luna explained, "go around peeking on people and giving away their secrets. They're everywhere."

"They're not real," Cho muttered.

"Yes they are!" Luna exclaimed.

"Hey, let's go to breakfast," Padma said before there was a shouting match. "Let's see if Harry can figure something out."

"I don't think it would be a good idea for us all to start meeting in the Great Hall," Ami stated, "you see, Umbridge made this notice so she could find out who is all came to the meeting Saturday. She'll know exactly who we are if we walk up to Harry now."

"So what should we do?" Cho demanded.

"Just wait," Ami replied softly. "Harry will get back with us later—when Umbridge can't watch us."

"Yeah, Ami's right," Anthony nodded. "It would look too suspicious. I think we'll be able to work something out."

* * *

Umbridge's decree was the start of the day's problems. Hedwig showed up during History of Magic with a broken wing. Umbridge inspected Potions and Harry was so busy watching Umbridge question Snape that Harry got zero marks for his potion. Professor Umbridge put Professor Trelawney on probation and Serena felt really sorry for her.

"...may well choose to leave..the indignity of it…on probation…we shall see...how she dares…"

"So much for trying to give her encouragement," Serena said to Harry, taking her eyes off of Professor Trelawney.

"Well, it was kind of funny to see Umbridge's reaction," Harry said.

"Yeah."

Harry leaned forward and opened _The Dream Oracle _to try to look busy. "Let's start discussing our dreams."

"You go first," Serena moaned, rubbing her head. She dreamed about Darien last night, the same old scene of him telling her she was messing up their future. When she wasn't dreaming about Darien, she was dreaming about Harry's death—and what she might do if she failed.

"Okay," said Harry. He decided not to tell her the dream he had last night—it was something to do with a door—he wanted to tell her about the dream he had when she was in the hospital wing.

"Well, when you hurt your ankle," Harry began, "and you were in the hospital wing, I dreamed about you."

"I made a fool of myself again, didn't I?" Serena asked nervously.

"It wasn't that," Harry said impatiently. "Serena, I dreamed about…your old boyfriend…Darien."

Serena gasped. "Harry, how would you be able to do that? I told you nothing about him!"

"Just that you dated him," he said.

"So you saw him?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "well, I couldn't see him very well. He saw you fall and then he was saying how we don't belong together. Then you just…disappeared."

Serena frowned and rubbed her forehead. This was going to complicate things.

"What happened between you two?" Harry inquired leaning over the table.

"Harry, it's complicated, all right?" Serena said. "I don't even really understand it."

"He said that you belonged to him," said Harry.

"Well, I don't," Serena said nervously.

"I don't think he cares about you," Harry told her.

"listen, Harry," Serena said with a forced smile. "My love life isn't important, okay? Let's just focus on trying to keep you alive."

"I'm worried about you, Serena," Harry moaned.

"Don't be," Serena insisted. "I'm fine."

"Well, what do you think this dream means?" Harry questioned. "Why would I be dreaming about you and your old boyfriend?"

Serena sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. I wish I knew."

Serena squeezed Harry's hand. Harry glanced from their hands to her eyes and nodded.

* * *

To add to Harry's misery, Umbridge didn't give Gryffindor permission to reform the Quidditch team.

"Well so much for forming a Gryffindor Cheerleading Squad," Serena groaned. "How can we cheer the Quidditch Team on if there isn't one?"

"Well, Umbridge said she needed time to consider," Lydia reminded, "and I don't think Angelina's going to give up on this. If I were her, I'd do whatever it takes to bring the team back."

"How about poison?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

As Fred and George began to demonstrate how a puking pastille worked, Serena gagged. "I can't believe I supported them!"

"Well, at least this way we'll know if they really work," Lydia said, scratching her head.

"You guys are DISGUSTING!" she yelled at the twins before running upstairs.

Lydia shrugged then stood up. "I hope you two remember to brush your teeth before going to bed…oh my gosh!" she shouted as Fred vomited into the bucket again. "Fred, what did you _eat_!"

She shook her head and followed Serena upstairs.

"What gave them the idea for those puking pills anyway?" Serena wondered out loud when Lydia showed up.

"I don't know," Lydia replied. "But I'll know better not to take 'em. Fred looks like he's having trouble swallowing the bit that's supposed to make you stop throwing up."

"What will they think of next?" Serena sighed, sitting on her bed.

"Hopefully something that wouldn't make you sick," said Lydia.

Lydia and the others were asleep but not Serena. She was wondering how the school was going to get anywhere with Umbridge being such a control freak. Around midnight she saw Hermione hurry into the dormitory. She looked white with shock.

"Hermione?" Serena asked, sitting up. "What's the matter?"

"Serena!" she hissed. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake," Serena muttered. "What's up?"

"We waited to talk to Sirius," Hermione explained, "he knew about the meeting in Hogs Head."

"How did he know that?" Serena inquired. "He wasn't there."

"Mundungus was there," Hermione told her. "He was disguised as that witch."

"And that's why you're upset?"

"No," Hermione muttered, coming to her bed. "He was talking to us about where to meet, giving us ideas and then…then Umbridge tried to grab his head out of the fire!"

"You're kidding!" Serena said a bit too loudly.

"Shh!"

"Sorry," Serena said softly. "How would Umbridge know we were meeting Sirius?"

"She must've been the one who attacked Hedwig," Hermione said, "and she read Sirius' note!"

"Well, that's just great!" Serena grunted. "She won't even respect our privacy! That's against the law, reading someone else's mail!"

"Look," Hermione said, glancing over at Parvarti who turned over in her sleep. "We'll talk later and see if we can do something."

Hermione walked over to her bed and Serena lay back down. Getting sleep became even more difficult. What was Umbridge doing? Was she going to read everyone's mail now? Something definitely wasn't right here. Something had to be done abut Umbridge, but how could there be when she had so much authority over everyone? What was she going to do next?

* * *

During Charms, the trio, Serena and Lydia discussed Umbridge attacking Hedwig and trying to capture Sirius. Harry was furious about it. She was stepping on his toes. She got on her nerves ever since the Hearing. She was taking away everything from him, and even attacked his owl. Not even the owls were safe from that old toad.

Perhaps the only good news the next day was that Angelina had managed to reform the Quidditch Team. Knowing that Gryffindor had a Quidditch Team again, Serena made up her mind about forming a cheerleading squad. She didn't even care if Umbridge did find out. While the team was at practice in the rain, Serena gathered a few Gryffindor boys and girls around her. A couple of girls looked excited while the boys looked confused.

"If there are mostly girls doing this sort of thing," Seamus muttered, "why do you need us for?"

"We'll need someone to toss us in the air," Serena replied, "and hold us up. We need someone's shoulder's to stand on."

"So…you're going to be wearing a skirt and stand on blokes' shoulders?" Dean inquired with a grin.

"Well, yeah," said Serena.

"We're in," Seamus and Dean said in unison.

"But you'll have to join us in these cheers too, you know," Lydia told them.

"Sure."

"And we'll need a mascot," Serena stated.

"The lion's our mascot," Seamus reminded her.

"I know," she sighed, "but someone wearing a lion suit."

Almost everyone backed out. "I'm not dressing up as a lion!"

"Come on guys, where's your house spirit?" Serena demanded.

"Will anyone know we're the mascot?" Neville asked.

"Not unless we announce it during a match," Serena replied, "you want to volunteer for it, Neville?"

"Er, sure, I mean, that is if no one else wants to," he said, looking at the others. They shook their heads as an indication he could have it.

"Now we need ideas for cheers," Lydia stated, "and uniforms."

"Right," Ginny said with a nod. "Dean, you can draw up a Gryffindor banner."

"Cool," said Dean, "I think I can come up with something."

"Isn't this going to be really risky though?" Lavender wondered. "I mean, we're not supposed to have student organizations."

"We're still doing the defense lessons," Ginny said firmly. "And just like Serena said, this is going to be a squad. Umbridge said nothing about squads being banned."

"How often should we meet?" Parvarti inquired.

"We'll meet sometime next week, once we've got ideas for cheers and our uniforms and stuff," Serena replied. "So, you all in then?"  
Parvarti shrugged. "Sure, if it will help Gryffindor win."

"Great," Serena smiled. "This is going to be great!"

* * *

When the team arrived from practice, Serena went to greet them. "Guess what, I just formed a Gryffindor Cheerleading Squad!"

"That's great," said Ron, "hey, Serena, since Umbridge is watching the owls and the fires, isn't there a way for you to get in touch with Sirius?"

"Sure, why?" Serena asked.

"Ron," Harry muttered.

"Come on, Harry, you've got to tell someone."

"What happened?" Serena demanded.

"Harry's scar," Ron whispered.

Serena gasped, staring at Harry. Ron walked up to the boys' dormitories.

"Look," Harry said before Serena said anything, "Dumbledore already knows what it means when my scar hurts. And you know I can't tell Sirius."

"Harry, Umbridge might be watching the fires and intercepting all the owls," Serena said softly, edging to him. "But she doesn't know the Sailor scouts are here. She knows nothing about our communicators. We can contact Michelle or someone and they can pass the message onto Sirius."

"But--," Harry began.

"Harry, the Order needs to know this," Serena said firmly. "They're here to protect you. When you're scar's hurting and you don't tell them, how are they supposed to do their job?"

"They can't do anything about my scar hurting, Serena," Harry groaned.

"But it will give them some idea what Voldemort's up to," Serena insisted. "When your scar hurt today, what happened? Was it just now?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, sitting in a chair. "Right after practice. And…I felt what he was feeling again. He's really angry right now."

"Go on," Serena prompted.

"Seems like he's impatient," Harry continued, "wants something done and it's not happening."

Serena smiled grimly. "Yeah, just like the other bad guys we've fought. They get really restless waiting for their plans to happen. Beryl wanted energy and then the crystal, and I wasn't about to give that to her."

"Who?"

"Our first real enemy," Serena explained. "She's a big rotten snake just like Voldemort. Well, we're going to stop Voldemort too in just a matter of time, don't worry, Harry."

"Yeah, hope so," Harry sighed.

Serena and Harry waited together for the room to clear out while Harry worked on his potions essay. Once they were the only people in the room, Serena activated her communicator and called on Michelle.

Michelle's face appeared on her communicator in a matter of minutes. "Hi, Serena."

"Are you at Headquarters?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Michelle replied, "Tonks, Hestia, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley are on duty right now."

"Good. You've got to pass a message onto Sirius for us," Serena said in a whisper.

"Hey, is he all right?" Harry asked, his face coming close to Serena's. "I mean, when Umbridge tried grabbing him?"

"Oh, he got out just in time," Michelle replied, "and she wasn't able to trace his whereabouts."

Harry sighed in relief.

"What's the message you want me to give to Sirius?" Michelle inquired.

"Harry's scar hurt again," Serena reported.

"It's not that serious," Harry said quickly.

"Harry…"

"When, today?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Harry groaned, "a couple of hours ago, in Quidditch Practice."

"Hmm," said Michelle.

"Tell her what you felt, Harry," Serena prompted.

"Well, I felt what mood Voldemort was in," Harry explained, "and he's angry, impatient about something. There's something he wants done and it's not happening quick enough."

Michelle nodded. "It must be the weapon he's after. I'll tell Sirius and the others right away."

"Thanks, Michelle," Serena smiled, "and you might want to tell the Order that Umbridge disbanned all student organizations and she's watching the mail and fires. It'd be unsafe for Sirius to send anything by owl."

"Understood," Michelle stated, "if he wants to get in touch with Harry, he can leave a message with us."

Serena closed her communicator and turned to Harry. "Well, that takes care of that."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, bringing out his Potions book and walking to the table to work on his Potions essay. Serena sat by the fireplace and thought up ideas for the cheerleader squad. By midnight, they were still the only two in the common room. Having only written a few lines from his essay, Harry glanced over to Serena.

"What are you working on there, Serena?" he asked.

"Just some ideas for the Cheerleader Squad," Serena grinned. "I'm so excited about it I can't go to sleep."

"Yeah?" Harry stood up from the table and went to sit with her by the fire. The fire was slowly going out and he stoked it with his wand. It flared right back up.

"Like what?"

"Well, a few uniform ideas," she said, rubbing her head. "Oh, and I was coming up with some cheers too. They sound a bit silly though…"

"Well, let me hear one," Harry stated.

Serena blushed. "Oh, no, I'm just brainstorming…"

Harry grinned. "Come on, Serena, I'm sure whatever you can come up with will help the Quidditch Team."

"Well, okay," Serena cleared her throat. She held the parchment close to her face so he couldn't see how red it was.

_"BRAVE AND BOLD, THAT'S US GRYFFINDORS! FIERCE AND FEROCIOUS, THAT'S US LIONS! GO GRYFFINDOR LIONS!"_

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Serena groaned.

"That was brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"You think so?" asked Serena, her eyes peering over her parchment.

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "Can't wait to hear what else you've got."

Serena lowered the parchment. "I just hope I don't fall on my face when I do the stunts. I wouldn't be much of a cheerleader, would I?"

"I think it's great you're forming a squad to support the Quidditch team," Harry said, "I'm surprised that there wasn't one before."

Serena shrugged. "Maybe no one was inspired."

"Maybe."

Serena looked back down at her list of cheers. "I'm trying to come up with cheers for each position of Quidditch, you know, a cheer for the Chasers, one for the Seeker."

"Fantastic," said Harry, "I'll be sure to listen for you when you do."

"Just make sure you're looking for the Snitch."

"I think I can keep and ear out for your cheers," Harry teased, "and keep an eye out for the Snitch at the same time."

"Well, good," Serena said.

Harry smiled and looked to the fire. The common room felt so warm and comfortable. It was nice sitting here by the fire with Serena. He looked over at her. She was writing onto her parchment. The blazing fire by her made her look like she was glowing. Harry thought about his dream about her and Darien and the conversation he had with her in Divination.

Maybe there was something complicated between Serena and Darien that made her not want to talk about it. Maybe Darien expected her to come back to him. Even if he did, it didn't seem like Serena wanted him back. Serena hardly talked about him. Serena and Harry hung out together and here they were, sitting by the fire together. Darien and Serena might have been something in the past and maybe they'll be something in the future, but right now, this moment, Serena was with Harry—not Darien. Harry had to take advantage of it again. Here it was. They were by a fireplace. What could be more romantic than kissing by the fireplace?

Harry reached his hand over Serena's hand to make her stop writing. Serena brought her eyes from her parchment.

"Harry?"

Harry took hold of Serena's other hand, rubbing his thumbs over her hands. The fireplace crackled but there was a fire hotter inside of Harry that he didn't even know existed. A flame of love rising through him. He felt like he had always been in love with her.

Harry slid his hands up Serena's arms and squeezed her shoulders.

Serena closed her eyes and moaned. It felt good after sitting on the floor for so long. She moved toward Harry so that their knees were touching. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Harry pressed his lips against her forehead. His lips brushed down by her temple and kissed her cheek. There his mouth rested for a while.

"I think…I'm falling for you, Serena," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Harry," Serena sighed, "me too…"

Harry gently pushed Serena's chin up looked intently into Serena's eyes. His hands cupped her face. Serena circled Harry's hair within her fingers. This was it. She felt a flicker of fire within her that she had never felt with Darien. It was going to happen. There was no one else in the room except for Crookshanks—and he was asleep. There was no bird flying over Serena's head. They were sitting in front of the fireplace and they would be able to kiss until their hearts were content.

The couple leaned toward each other with their eyelids slowly drooping. Their mouths were partly open. They could feel each other's warmth. Harry felt like he waited a thousand years for this moment, Their lips were closer…closer…just a millimeter apart. They puckered their lips and they touched _barely _less than a second when there was a loud crack that startled them. Serena screamed and Harry gasped.

"Harry Potter, sir!"

Dobby the house-elf, wearing loads of hats, was standing in the room with Hedwig perched on the very top hat.

Harry groaned. "Dobby, what're you doing here?"

"Dobby has your owl, sir!"

"My owl?"

"Hedwig!" Serena laughed as Hedwig flew off landed on Harry's shoulder. "She all right now, Dobby?"

"Yes, Professor Grubbly-Plank says she is all well now!"

"Good," Serena smiled and stroked Hedwig's head. "Poor Hedwig—did the nasty toad woman attack you?"  
Hedwig hooted and Serena smiled.

"Thanks for bringing her back, Dobby."  
"Er, yeah, thanks," said Harry quickly.

"Is there anything else Dobby can do for Harry Potter?" Dobby questioned.

"No thanks," Harry muttered.

"Hey, I know!" Serena said quickly. "Dobby, we've got a sort of a problem."

"What is it, miss?" asked Dobby.

"We started a defense lesson group," Serena said, "and we've got over thirty people. Only we've got no place to practice our lessons."

Dobby clapped his hands. "Dobby knows the perfect place, miss!" he said merrily. "Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, or else as the Room of Requirement!"

"Well, we do require a room!" Serena grinned. "What's this place like? How do we get there?"

As Dobby told Harry and Serena bout the Room of Requirement, Harry wasn't thinking about how he'd be showing the other members Defense Lessons. Instead, he was thinking how he could have some romantic moments with Serena in that place. Maybe they would need a secret room because of all the interruptions they were having.

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Room of Requirement

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter & the Moon Crystal 18**

**Room of Requirement**

Serena didn't have much time to arrange a cheerleader meeting with the first Defense Lesson in the Room of Requirement. Serena and Lydia entered the room with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry had hoped to discover it first with Serena but Serena had told Lydia and Hermione about it already.

"Wow, Harry!" Serena squealed, walking around the Room of Requirement. "This is incredible!"

"I know," Harry agreed, watching Serena from the door. 'So are you, Serena.' He added mentally.

When Serena sat on a cushion, he took the one right next to her.

"When is everyone getting here?" she asked.

"Dunno," he replied and he really didn't care.

"Harry," said Hermione who was looking over the many defense spell books at the bookcases. "This is wonderful, there's everything we need here?"

But Harry wasn't listening. He was still staring at Serena. Dobby had appeared at the worse time the previous night.

"What do you plan to teach us once the gang gets here, Harry?" Lydia asked, looking at a Dark Detector.

"I dunno," said Harry with a shrug. "Any ideas?"

He really didn't plan on a lesson. He already had too many things on his mind. Serena. Voldemort. Serena. The Order of Phoenix. Serena. Umbridge. Serena. Sirius. Serena. Quidditch. Serena. Voldemort. Serena. Serena's _boyfriend._

"How about you try to teach us how to call Voldemort by his real name?" Lydia suggested. "Everyone calls him 'You-know-who' and stuff. Maybe calling him Voldemort will help us not be so afraid of him, especially since we could cross paths with him anytime."

"Y-yeah, good idea," Harry said with a nod.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Lydia looked at it. "Come on in!" she called.

"Lydia, what if--?" Hermione began, looking up from her book. She stopped when Ginny and a couple of other Gryffindors entered.

"Whoa," Dean breathed, looking the room over. "What is this place?"

"The Room of Requirement," Lydia replied. "It can be any room we imagine."

"That's cool!"

While Lydia told her fellow Gryffindors more about the Room of Requirement, with Seamus beaming at her, more people piled in. When Cho Chang entered the room and saw that Harry was sitting next to Serena, she frowned and took an available cushion by the door. The Slytherins even seemed impressed with the room.

"You know how much fun you can have in this room?" Blaise said slyly.

"And what are you implying?" Raye demanded.

"Just that it can be anything…"

Eight o'clock came and Serena nudged Harry to start. Harry got up and turned the key. Everyone went quiet and turned their attention to him.

"Well," he said, feeling a bit nervous. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've—er—obviously found it okay—"

"It's fantastic!" Cho exclaimed, beaming at Harry. There were a couple other people who agreed.

"It's bizarre," Fred frowned. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember George.? But it was just a broom cupboard then…"

Mina chuckled.

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean inquired, pointing at the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.

"Dark Detectors," Harry answered. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled."

Harry turned his back on the Foe Glass and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and—er—," he stopped when he saw Hermione's hand in the air. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Hermione stated.

"Harry's leader," Cho said immediately, looking at Hermione as if she were nuts.

"We know," said Serena softly.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione calmly. "It makes it formal and gives him authority. So—everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

The Slytherins, Zacharias Smith and Marietta Edgecomb didn't look all that keen on Harry being leader but they raised their hands anyway.

"Er—right, thanks," Harry said, his cheeks a little warm. "And—_what, _Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team sprit and unity, don't you think?"

"That's a good idea, Hermione!" Mina agreed.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"How about the Toad Busters?" Serena asked with a grin. Harry chuckled and Cho frowned.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "More of a name that didn't tell everyone what were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" Cho said thoughtfully. "The D.A for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A's good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

"Oooh, I like that!" Serena grinned.

"Thanks," Ginny grinned back.

"Yeah," Blaise stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That would really worry them, wouldn't it? Really witty…"

Thinking that Blaise was being sarcastic, Raye glared at him. "Let's see you cook up one."

"What? I'm serious!" Blaise gasped. "It's brilliant!"

"All in favor of the D.A?" said Hermione bossily as she knelt upon her cushion to count all the hands. "That's a majority—motion passed."

Hermione pinned the piece of parchment everyone had signed their names on earlier and pinned it up on the board. She wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY on the top in large letters. When she returned to her seat, Harry went back to business.

"Right," said Harry, "well, I think what we'll start off with first is get used to hearing and saying Lord Voldemort's name."

Over half the room gasped, screamed or slipped off their cushions. Some began to argue.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Oh _please," _Zacharias groaned as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms._ "_You expect us to stop calling _Him_ You-Know-Who?"

Before Harry had to say anything in his defense, Lita grabbed Zacharias by his collar yet again and growled in his face.

"Harry's not afraid to call him Voldemort and he tried to kill Harry when he was a baby!"

"B-but--," Zacharias sputtered, his eyes wide.

Fred, George and a couple of people were grinning. Some looked shocked and tried backing away. Some even said, "I'd better not make that girl mad…"

"He had to face him last June and he _still_ calls him by his real name." Lita went on, pulling on Zacharais' collar. "Are you too _scared _to call him who he really is, Zacharias? Hmm? Dumbledore calls him by his real name and if we're going to be Dumbledore's Army, we should _act like it!_"

She shoved Zacharius back and he looked around like he wanted to trade seats. Lita looked at the ground, scowling. Ernie looked at her worriedly and looked up at Harry.

"Er, maybe we should just start with simple jinxes first, Harry?" he asked.

"Ernie, you said yourself that you believed that Voldemort has returned." Harry reminded him

"I do—but--,"

"We'll be better prepared if we stop fearing him," Harry said firmly.

"Er...well...maybe you're right," said Earnie quietly.

"But there are loads of people that don't call him by his name!" Hannah Abbot said.

"Well, there's no rule that says we can't say his name, is there?" Lita demanded.

Harry looked at the group. "Listen, I saw him in my first year too and I've called him 'You Know-Who just like you do. Dumbledore told me we'd fear him more if we don't use his name. He said for me to call him Voldemort and that's why I do it. So if you want to be a bunch of cowards and keep calling him 'You-Know-Who' then you can leave. You might have to use these jinxes and things against him someday, you realize that, don't you?"

A few people fidgeted while others nodded in agreement. Serena beamed at Harry.

"Yeah," she said, "Harry's right. Voldemort _wants _us to fear him and stop saying his name. Why should we give him what he wants?"

"He's a powerful wizard," said Cho softly.

"So is Professor Dumbledore," Serena stated, "but we're not afraid of him."

"But Dumbledore is…a kind wizard," Cho whispered.

"I think Dumbledore would want us," Lydia said coolly, "as his army, to take after him and call Voldemort by his name. Yeah, he's a big scary man with a face like a snake's but just like Harry said, if we're prepared, we won't be as scared."

"Then let's get on with it," Harry stated. "All right, one by one, stand up and say Voldemort's name."

Only Harry, Hermione and the scouts were the ones who could say his name bodly, if at all. Neville Longbottom screwed up his face in concentration but indeed up saying "Vol-know-who." By eight o'clock, Ron was able to say it a very small voice but he shivered as if he was doused with cold water.

"Good," said Harry, "I guess for practice, you can start writing his name until we decide on the time for the next meeting."

"You can't be serious," Zacharius muttered, rolling his eyes. He jumped back as Lita attemped to grab him by the collar again.

"Yeah, I am," Harry said firmly. "Listen, the sooner we get to say his name then the sooner we can start on these jinxes."

"All right Harry," said Dean, "let's meet tomorrow!"

"Quidditch is about to start!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Same time next week then," Harry informed.

* * *

After the first DA meeting, the fifth year Gryffindors had astronomy at midnight. Harry turned to Serena.

"How do you think the first meeting went, Serena?" Harry asked Serena as she squinted through her telescope.

"Great!" she grinned, pulling her face back. "I can't wait for the next meeting!"

"What moon is that?" Ron inquired, squinting through his telescope. "That funny red one…"

"Ron, you've got a Bertie Bott bean on your lens!" Hermione groaned.

"Oh," Ron mumbled, pulling his head back and chuckling. "Thought it looked weird…"

"Professor Sinstra," Lydia said, "I see something through my telescope but I don't think its one of the planets or any of its moons."

Professor Sinstra turned away from Neville Longbottom's telescope and went to Lydia's. Instead of looking through Lydia's telescope, she looked at the sky. Her gray eyes narrowed and her mouth turned into a frown.

"Hmm, it's certainly not a planet from our system, Miss MacGreggor," she stated.

"You can see it without a telescope?" Lydia questioned, impressed as she looked at the night sky, straining to look for the strange planet she saw before. It was purple with orange splotches and it was shaped rather strangley.

"Yes," said Professor Sinstra. "Well, there's no reason to worry about it. This won't be on your OWL."

"What's the name of it?" Lydia asked.

"I said it won't be on your OWL," Professor Sinstra snapped, "so there is no need to know it's name, is there?"

Lydia sighed and peeked through her telescope. She felt some kind of odd pull coming from that planet. Was that her love Fiore's home—or perhaps the planet he was being held prisoner on? Did Professor Sinstra know that planet and if she did, why didn't she tell Lydia?

* * *

Lydia dreamed about that strange purple and orange planet after astronomy. Fiore was there. She knew it. He was trying to reach out to her.

Fiore was being held prisoner and doing what he could to get out. He was still doing pushups on the floor. He laid down on his back with his legs on the walls to do sit-ups. He did all sorts of exercises to build up muscle so he could be brought out of his cell to work as a slave. Those that were too weak to be slaves stayed in the cells until they died. Well, Fiore wasn't going to die as a prisoner. He'd act like a slave until he found the girl prisoner from his home planet. Then they'd work out a plan to escape.

The dog-faced guard came to his cell.

"You there," he muttered.

"What?" a now toned and muscled Fiore grunted.

"We're going to use you as a slave," said the guard. "We need the extra…muscle."

"Very well," Fiore said and he followed the guard out of the dungeons. He looked at the other prisoners. They were so weak and dying. He should try to find a way to free them too.

Fiore was sent to work to build buildings, dig trenches and other manual labor. It was forbidden to speak to the other slaves and he learned that the hard way. He tried asking the other slaves where the girl like him was at but he was caught then whipped severely.

"You're not supposed to be talking fool!" his 'masters' told him.

But still, Fiore would try to talk to the other slaves when the others weren't looking. He had to find out where the other alien girl was like him. He didn't see her anywhere outside. Perhaps her work was inside. As he looked about him, he noticed that there were many men about him.

"Where are your women?" he whispered to the slave next to him as they dug a trench.

"You're not supposed to be speaking!" gasped the other slave nervously. "We'll both get in trouble!"

"They take your women, don't they?" Fiore asked, tightening his hand around his shovel. "And turn them into..."

"Shh!" he hissed. "Yes, they do, now be quiet before we're caught!" The slave glanced around him quickly and set back to work.

While keeping an eye on his work, Fiore looked at the other buildings. So the women worked there as maids and wenches to these monsters. Why didn't they fight back? That other girl could be...right now...Fiore hated to think about it.

Then he heard a voice inside his head. _It's true, there is another one from my planet here._

"What?" Fiore said out loud.

"Shh! No talking!"

Fiore looked widley around and there at the steps of a house he saw a girl just like him. She had the same green skin, pointed ears and two-toned hair. Her hair was pink with green streaks. Her eyes were light green. Instead of wearing her native alien attire, she was dressed in rags. She put a finger to her lips.

_You don't need to speak out loud. _He could hear her voice in his mind as clearly as if she were speaking out loud._ We can send messages to each other's minds._

_We can?_

_Yes._

_You heard that?_

_I did._

_I didn't know I could do that. What is your name? _Fiore sent his message eagerly.

_Flora._

_I'm Fiore. I'm looking for our home planet. Where is it?_

_I don't remember, _she replied. _Fiore, you must continue on with your work. They'll punish you for just standing there even though they can't read your thoughts._

_Is that the house you are staying in? _Fiore inquired, pretending to work.

_For tonight. Tomorrow it may be another house._

_Can we send messages like this any time or do you need to be within eyesight? _he asked.

_I don't know, _she answered, _I've never tried. You are the first one of our kind I've met. I can't remember the others except that they we could hear each other's thoughts._

_Flora, we're going to get out of here. _Fiore told her bravely._ I just need to think of a plan to get my prism back._

_What is a prism? _Flora asked, intrigued.

_Something like a crystal that shows all the colors when light passes through it. A friend from the planet Earth gave it to me. I need to get it back._

_I'll keep my eyes open for it._

_You will?_

_Yes._

_Thank you. The prism is shaped like a tear. It's very important that I get it. It holds special powers and if these monsters find out how to use it we'll be in deep trouble._

"Wench!" shouted an angry voice within the house where Flora stood. "Wench, get in here!"

_How dare he call you—who is he! _Fiore demanded, close to shouting the words.

One of the men I work for. I must go, Fiore.

_Why don't you fight back?_

_I don' t know how. I've been here since I was a child. We'll talk again soon, Fiore._

Flora turned and entered the house. Furious, Fiore dug the trench like a madman. He had to come up with a planet to get Flora from this planet. He was going to tear all these men apart for what they did to her. Flora may not know how to defend herself, but Fiore did know and sooner or later, he was going to demonstrate it.

* * *

Lydia stirred from her dream. So Fiore had found another like himself. How long was it going to be until she and Fiore left that awful planet?

Lydia looked over her roommates and remembered about Umbridge and Voldemort and everything that was happening. She sighed as she laid back down. Things on Earth weren't going so well either.

* * *

In between Quidditch, DA meetings and homework, the Gryffindor Cheerleader Squad met outside to do their practices. Though it was cold and in often times, rainy, they met outside to prepare themselves for the match. For all they knew, it would be rainy and crappy too. Sometimes Colin Creevy would take pictures of the squad when they did their practices. He took a picture of Serena while Dean and Seamus lifted her up. The flash blinded her and she fell into the mud.

"Colin Creevy!" she snapped as she got back to her feet, Dean and Seamus asking if she were all right. "You idiot!"

"That was brilliant, Serena!" Colin said, taking her shot. "Do it again!"

"NO!" she shouted, shaking the mud off her and jabbing the fourth year in the chest with her finger. "I could've gotten hurt. We wouldn't have a squad if I broke my leg. Can you warn us before you take our picture next time?"

"Oh, sure," said Colin.

"Good," she turned around to the squad. "We're doing good, people. Let's take a break for a while. Dean, have you designed our uniforms yet?"

"Sure have," Dean replied. "Just finished the sketches this morning and sent them to Madam Malkins."

Ginny gasped and glared at Dean. "Dean, are you out of your mind? Umbridge is checking all the mail! You'll get us all expelled!"

Dean grinned. "I'm _kidding. _We can fix our Gryffindor robes to be our uniforms instead. They should be ready by tomorrow."

"What do they look like?" Serena asked.

"I'll show you the sketches in the Common Room if you want to see them," Dean said. "No way I'm bringing them out in this weather." He looked at the sky.

"Good idea. I want to wash all this mud off me," Serena groaned, looking at her legs and then to the rest of her squad. "I think that's enough for today, people. We'll meet again when the uniforms were done."

The squad departed and after showering the mud off, Serena met with Dean to have a peak at the uniform designs. They were...

"Fantastic!" Serena exclaimed. "I especially love the lion!"

"Yeah," Dean said with a nod. "I think I can get it to roar every time Gryffindor makes a goal, or when we do our 'lion pride' cheer."

"They're perfect Dean," Serena smiled. "I can't wait to try mine on!"

"Try what on?" Harry demanded as he entered the room.

"Dean's designing our cheerleader outfits!" Serena said.

"Really?" Harry asked, grinning a bit. "I want to see."

Serena shoved the designs back to Dean, grinning back. Dean placed the sketches into his folder.

"Oh no, Harry!" Serena giggled. "You'll just have to wait until the match!"

Serena hurried up to the girl's dormitory and Harry looked at Dean.

"Dean, show me the sketches," he commanded.

"Hey, you heard what Serena said," Dean smirked. "You've got to wait."

"Oh come on."

"Sorry, but Serena's the Captain of the squad," Dean said.

"Just a little peek,' Harry persisted. "Serena won't know. At least at Serena's uniform. Is it different than the others, since she's the captain?"

"Actually, I haven't thought of that," Dean said. "I might just put down a 'C' for captain."

"You've got to it show to me!" Harry said.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait, Harry," Dean told him.

"But the match is next Saturday!" Harry groaned.

"It'll be here before you know it."

"I just want to know what it looks like," Harry muttered

"Okay," Dean said with a shrug. "It's red and gold. See ya, Harry."

"Dean!" Harry shouted after him as Dean went up the stairs. "Of course they'd be red and gold! They're Gryffindor colors!"

* * *

When the uniforms were finished, the squad excitedly put them on to practice in. They looked cool as sketches but as the real thing they were absolutely wonderful. The girls' and guys' uniforms nearly matched except the guys had long sleeves and trousers. The boys' trousers were red like the tops except for the two gold lines down the side of the trousers.

The girls' tops were red and sleeveless. On the front in gold lettering was GRYFFINDOR on the back was LIONS with the head of a roaring lion. The red twelve pleated skirt was gold on the inside pleats. Their pompoms were half red and gold.

For Neville's mascot lion suit, it wore red and gold Quidditch robes. The feature Serena and the rest of the team loved best was the red cape he wore around his neck. His tail was even swishing side to side like a real lion, depending on his mood.

Colin Creevy then took several group pictures of the squad. Some pictures of them with a pyramid and there was one with Neville on the ground like a real lion about to pounce. After taking about twenty pictures of the cheerleader squad, Colin Creevy went to develop them.

"These are looking great!" he exclaimed as he dipped a print into the developing potion. "I'm going to be the best wizard photographer there is! _Daily Prophet, _here I come!"

After developing the prints, Colin placed them into a folder and left the empty classroom he was using as a dark room. Humming and swishing the folder back and forth, he did not notice one photo fall from the folder onto the floor. Moments later, someone found the photo but it was not anyone from the Gryffindor cheerleader squad.

"Well, well, well," said Pansy Parkinson with a grin. "What do we have here?"

Pansy wasted no time and went to Professor Umbridges' office. She imagined Umbridge's expression as she made the trip.

_"Oh, excellent work, Miss Parkinson."_

_"Thank you, Professor."_

_"I think you could be prefect after this. I'll see to it that you are."_

_"Oh, why thank you, Professor Umbridge. Thank you, thank you."_

Pansy giggled and turned the knob of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Good evening, Professor Umbridge."

"Good evening, Miss Parkinson," said Umbridge in her sugar coated voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, it's more like what I could do for you," Pansy smiled, approaching the desk. "I found this on the first floor corridor. It looks like somebody has a banned student organization."

Umbridge's eyes lit up with glee the moment they fell on the picture. Her toad-like face split up in a grin.

"I believe you are right. Well, thank you Miss Parkinson. Fifty points awarded to Slytherin and if I can manage it, I may be able to award you more."

"Thank you, Professor," Pansy said, turning around and leaving the classroom. Pansy shut the door behind her then lingered by the door. "She'll make me prefect after this! I'm sure of it! Enjoy that prefect badge while it lasts, Raye Hino because it's going to me! Then Draco Malfoy won't be too far behind."

* * *

The Gryffindor Cheerleader Squad was summoned to Umbridge's office. They were all worried that she somehow knew about the squad but how? Nobody told her.

"Just calm down, all right?" Serena demanded her squad before opening the door to Umbridge's classroom. "She doesn't know anything."

"Then why would she want to see all of us?" Neville asked nervously.

"Yeah," Lydia added, "it can't be a coincidence."

"Well, even if she does know," Serena insisted, "There's nothing she can do about it. C'mon, let's see what she wants."

Serena turned the knob and walked into the room, her squad behind her.

"Oh there you are," said Umbridge. "Come, come." She waved them closer to her desk.

"You wanted to see us, Professor Umbridge?" Serena inquired, trying to look innocent.

"Yes," Umbrdge replied, "I was wondering if any of you could explain this?"

Umbridge opened a drawer and pulled out a photo of the whole Gryffindor Squad, with Neville Longbottom next to them holding his lions head in his hands.

Dean and Seamus gulped. Neville jumped back and put his hands on his own head, muttering, "why wasn't I wearing the whole suit when this picture was taken?"

Parvarti and Lavender gasped. Ginny groaned and shook her head. Lydia clenched her hands into fists.

"Of all the rotten luck," she muttered under her breath. Serena however glared right back at Umbridge and bit her tongue to keep from shouting, "COLIN CREEVEY IS DEAD MEAT!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Go Team, Go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Thanks to all that have reviewed! Man I can't believe I'm up to ch 19 already and I'm not even to Christmas yet. I hope the story doesn't look like it's dragging. I'm going to make this chapter longer. I'm going to try to speed things up without making them too rushed.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 19**

**Go Team, Go!**

"Well?" Umbridge demanded. "Care to explain yourselves? Don't you know that all groups, teams and clubs are banned?"

"Oh, of course, Professor," Serena said, smiling. "But we're not a club or a group or a team."

"You're not?"

"Yes, we're the Gryffindor Cheerleader Squad," Serena declared, "and you said nothing about _squads _being banned."

Umbridge frowned slightly. "Didn't I?"

"Well, the paper said nothing about squads," Serena insisted. "So technically, we're not breaking any rules."

"I see," said Umbridge, "so what is it that you do in this…Cheerleader Squad?"

"Simple," Serena said, folding her arms. "We cheer and support the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!"

"Ah."

"We'll demonstrate," Serena said.

"If you must."

Serena huddled with the other cheerleaders. "Okay, let's do Gryffindor Pride. It's our best cheer."

"Right," said Lydia and the cheerleaders went to their places. Serena counted them off.

"FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!"

"ALL YOU SERPENTS GO INTO YOUR HOLES TO HIDE! DON'T GO MESSING WITH GRYFFINDOR'S PRIDE! GO LIONS GO!"

After the cheer, Serena gestured to her squad and looked at Umbridge, who stared in disbelief. "You see, Professor? That's what we do. We support the Gryffindor Team."

"Interesting," Umbridge said though she wasn't at all impressed. "So, that is all you do? Just…shout and jump?"

"Basically," Serena muttered, "but we have fun doing it."

"And this is supposed to help the Quidditch team play better?"

"Well yeah," Serena said, placing her hands on her hips. "And keep the crowd awake."

"Interesting, interesting," Umbridge simpered as she started pacing, looking over the squad. Serena tried to remain calm. "Well, if Gryffindor is to have a _cheerleader squad _then it is only fair that the other houses have one too."

"Well, sure!" Serena exclaimed. "Why not?"

"Er, do you still need us, Professor or can we go?" Neville asked softly.

"Oh, you can go," Umbridge muttered, handing her the photo. "And you can take this with you."

The Gryffindor cheerleaders thanked her for not expelling them and they stepped out of the room. Umbridge sat down and started another decree, her handwriting rather hurried as she was furious.

_All houses are to have a Cheerleader Squad to support their house team. There are to be six or more members for each Squad. Each squad can have both wizards and witches. Someone to be the mascot is not mandatory. Any questions can be addressed to the Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

_Delores Umbridge_

* * *

"What luck!" Lydia exclaimed. "No expulsion or detention!"

"Well, of course," said Serena, "she did leave out 'squad.'"

"She still could've added 'squad' to the list," Dean said.

"Well she didn't," Serena said firmly. "Ha-ha, let's see what kind of cheerleader squad Slytherin comes up with!"

"Colin Creevey should be careful with those pictures," Neville said as they headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"Look who's talking," Seamus teased. "Who left Gryffindor passwords lying around for Sirius Black to find?"

Neville groaned and fidgeted with his hands. "How was I supposed to remember them all with Sir Cadagan changing them all the time?"

They stopped at the portrait and Neville stated the password. Colin Creevey was sitting in a corner looking through the photos of the cheerleader squad. At the sight of Serena, he gasped and jumped up.

"Serena, hey, did any of you find that group photo I took of you?" he asked worriedly.

"You mean this one?" Serena demanded, holding up the photo.

"Ah, there it is!" he sighed, taking it from her. "I was worried."

"You should've been—because Umbridge had it!"

"What?"

"You blockhead—Umbridge found out about the squad!" she shouted, causing a few people to start staring. "Had we not pointed out her missing out 'squad' from her decree, we would've been expelled! We still could've been expelled!"

"I'm sorry, Serena!" Colin cried.

"You should be—idiot! You're lucky I'm not a prefect or I'll so punish you with detention!"

Colin yelped and ran up the boys' dormitory. Serena glared at the onlookers. "What are _you _looking at?"

"Relax, Serena," Lydia said, patting her shoulder. "Everything is fine now. We haven't been expelled. Umbridge just said that the other houses have to have cheerleader squads now."

"Yeah, I know," Serena sighed, "well, one thing's for sure, Gryffindor has the best cheerleader squad! Not only are we going to squash the Slytherin Quidditch team, but their stupid cheerleaders too! Ha-ha! Can you just see Pansy trying to jump in a short skirt?"

Serena snorted with laughter and walked up to her dormitory.

* * *

The school was shocked with Umbridge's new decree. Some had no idea what a Cheerleader Squad was and kept asking questions. Few who did wanted to be part of it. The boy Slytherins laughed about it. "Yeah right--you won't see me doing that!"

But some thought it was a fantastic idea, mainly Mina. As soon as she saw the decree she began writing down ideas for cheers, uniforms and she practiced them nonstop. Lita thought she was wasting her time.

"I thought you wanted to play Chaser for the Quidditch Team," Lita muttered.

"I did," Mina insisted, "but there are no openings."

"Well, if you poison Zacharias Smith," Lita suggested, "there will be one."

"It's no big deal," Mina said with a shrug. "There's always next year, right?"

"I guess," Lita groaned.

Mina kept egging Lita to try out for the squad but Lita wasn't up for it. Lita reminded her over and over that Hufflepuff didn't play until later in November and she would have to think about it. Mina was going to make a uniform for her instead. Since Cedric's death Lita hadn't been the same. She hardly showed any emotion except for anger and coldness. Mina knew Lita blamed herself for Cedric's death but Lita never stated it. She tried not to talk about Cedric because it was too painful.

* * *

Umbridge summoned all the Slytherin third to seventh year girls to her office for Cheerleader Tryouts. As Slytherin was once her house, she wanted to be involved in making the Cheerleader Squad for Slytherin better than the others. There were a few girls that looked bored to be there while others were confused and some looked like they were looking forward to the tryout.

"Before we start," said Umbridge, looking over her clipboard, "I'd like to ask if any of you are dating a player of the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

"Er, why would this be important?" asked a seventh year girl in the back.

"Because for as long as I could remember," Umbridge replied, "Slytherin has always been made up of wizards. That is why I decided it would be best that the squad would be made up of all witches."

"I see," said Raye with a nod. "So we have something to call our own."

"Yes," Umbridge stated. "But also, you will have an advantage to making the squad if you're dating a player of the team."

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy!" Pansy shouted, bursting to the front and raising her hand.

"And he's on the team?"

"Yes, he's the Team seeker!" Pansy said excitedly.

"Shut up, you are not dating him," growled Millicent Bulstrode, rolling her eyes. "Everyone knows that he's dating Raye."

Raye gasped and laughed. "Oh—you're wrong there too—Millie. I mean, Millicent." Raye added as Millicent gave her a 'don't call me Millie' look.

"I'm not dating Draco Malfoy," Raye said blushing.

"But he's always talking about you," stated another fifth year girl.

"And he buys stuff for you."

"Oh, we're close and all," Raye admitted. "But he hasn't officially asked me out."

"But he likes you, correct?" Umbridge inquired.

"Yes," Raye said, feeling the heat rise.

"And you like him?"

"Well…er….yeah…yeah."

"Fair enough." Umbridge said, ticking something off at her name. "That would do. Anyone else dating someone on the team?"

The girls looked around.

"Isn't Romeo Montague the team captain?" Umbridge asked. "Anyone dating him? It would be helpful for me to find a captain for the squad if one of you is dating the Quidditch Team Captain."

The girls shook their heads. Umbridge was surprised.

"No one is dating the Quidditch Captain?"

"Romeo Montague looks like a gorilla," said a sixth year as she cringed.

Her friend turned to her, grinning.

"C'mon Juliet—you're always saying he's gorgeous."

The girl gasped.

"I do not! And my name's not Juliet! It's Rosaline!"

Raye started guffawing then quickly turned it into choking as people looked at her. "Ahem—sorry—I think I've got a cold…"

"Anyone with the name Juliet?" Umbridge asked hopefully.

"No, why don't you ask a Gryffindor?" Raye said immediately, laughed again and took in a deep breath to compose herself. "Sorry…."

"Does anyone fancy someone on the team—yes—Miss Parkinson—I know you're already seeking the Team Seeker."

"Oh, yes," Pansy said, "that's right."

"Well, I've got a crush on Miles Bletchley," admitted a girl with a shrug to get things going. "He's such a keeper--I mean--the Slytherin Keeper..."

"Excellent—well then—he might start to fancy you after this," said Umbridge.

"Really?" the girl asked, grinning.

"Yes. Right girls—when I call your name, I want you to come up here, jump up and shout 'Go Slytherin!'"

"Sounds simple enough," Raye said.

"Let's get started."

Umbridge began going down her list, starting with the seventh years. There were a few girls that did all right. Shouting the cheer loud enough but it was just a shout with no encouragement. The girl Rosaline didn't do well at all and when Umbridge said this Rosaline said: "I don't want to support them anyway! They're jerks--I hate them!

"Rosaline, why do you have to be such a man hater?" her friend demanded as Rosaline stomped out.

"I am not--I just hate the team. They won't let girls play!"

Umbridge reached the fifth years and soon Raye's name was called. Raye stepped out of her spot from the line and stood a good five feet from Umbridge's desk. Raye smiled and held her arms at her sides.

"Professor, is it all right if I…liven it up a bit?" Raye asked.

"If you think you can," said Umbridge impatiently.

"Oh, I think I can," Raye grinned and nodded. She clapped her hands twice. "Listen for the hiss." Raye wagged her tongue like a snake's. "Look for the coil."

Raye stepped back with her right foot and twisted her body, looking over her shoulder at Umbridge. She brought her arms in an "X". "Wait for the strike." Raye raised her hand high and shaped it like a snake's head. "Because here comes SLYTHERIN!"

Raye did a full turn and came down sliding on her knees. She pulled her wand out of her robes, swayed her arm and jabbed it.

"Abserpo Herba!"

A hiss emitted from her wand followed by a large serpent's head made out of green smoke. Umbridge gasped and jumped back as the serpent kept flying and went right through her. The rest of the girls stood in awe as well as jealousy.

"Show off," Pansy muttered.

Raye pushed herself up to her feet and placed her wand back into her robes as if she had just performed a Scouring Charm. "Is that all, Professor or would you like me to show you a few back flips?"

"Oh my," Umbridge moaned, still taken aback. "Well, dear, you certainly did liven it up. I think you can save the back flips for later, until we finish with the audition. Well done however, well done."

"Thank you," Raye said and went back to her spot with the group. She smirked at Pansy. "Let's see you top that, Pansy."

* * *

"Captain? Of the Cheerleader Squad? Raye, that's great!" Draco exclaimed as he embraced Raye. "That's wonderful. I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Draco," Raye said.

"So who are the wizards?"

"What?" Raye said, taken aback.

"Umbridge said on the decree wizards can tryout," Draco reminded her.

"Oh that's right," Raye said with a nod.

"So who were they? Who'd Umbridge pick?"

"Why, you jealous?" Raye grinned, sliding her finger up his chest.

"Well, yes," Draco admitted, "besides, love, I don't think there's another bloke here that can lift you up any better than I can."

"You'll be relieved to know that there are no wizards on the squad," Raye said as she stepped aside.

"Really?" Draco asked, wondering if Raye was playing with him.

"Yeah, Umbridge said since Slytherin has an all-wizard Quidditch team," Raye explained, putting her hands on her hips. "That there should be an all-witch Cheerleading Squad to support them."

"Brilliant!" Draco grinned, walking up to Raye and wrapping her up into his arms again. "I can'tw ait to see you out there, Raye. Watching all those girls support the team."

"Hey, I'm the captain," Raye said playfully. "I don't want you looking at any of the girls on my squad—or I might have to kick them out!"

"Oh don't worry, love, I'm not interested in them. I only have yes for my Raye."

"Thanks Draco," Raye said, "but I hope you'll have an eye out for the Snitch too."

"Oh…yeah…that's right," Draco said, looking a bit sheepish. "I just hope the Snitch decides to fly around you because I don't think I'll look anywhere else."

* * *

On the morning of Halloween, Umbridge summoned the Cheerleader Squad to her office. They all stood around looking confused. Because Pansy was Umbridge source of the Gryffindor Cheerleader Squad, Umbridge thought this was a way to "reward" her. Though she was not all that good she had a loud mouth so it wouldn't be likely for her to lose her voice during a match.

Raye's friend Miranda also made it into the squad. Though Miranda was usually quiet, Miranda could raise her voice loud enough and put conviction in the shout Umbridge gave each girl to do. She was also good with jumps and other motions.

Jessica Dorny, the sixth year with a crush on Miles Bletchley, was pretty good with coming up with new cheers. Most of them, unsurprisingly, were centered on the Slytherin Keeper.

A third year named Lori Higgs was Terrence Higgs' kid sister. As the sister of Slytherins' old Seeker, and now Terence playing for the Falmouth Falcons, she knew a lot of Quidditch. She also rode well, when nobody was looking. Because she was a girl and couldn't be on the Quidditch Team, being a cheerleader was the next option.

Because there were no wizards with muscle to help toss the girls into the air, Umbridge appointed two brawny girls for the job: Millicent Bulstrode and Dana Riley, a large seventh year girl with red hair.

"I have a treat for you girls," Umbridge smiled, raising her wand. "Your new uniforms!"

The new uniforms looked more like tricks than treats. They were long pink dresses with lace. There was a picture of a kitten on each chest.

"I'm _not _wearing that!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I used to wear dresses like these when I was your age," Umbridge said fondly, gazing at the dresses. The girls shuddered.

"Professor Umbridge, as Captain of the Squad," Raye began, "I'm afraid we can't wear those."

"And why not?" Umbridge demanded.

"Well, they're _pink. _Slytherin colors are green and silver."

"Oh, yes," Umbridge whispered, "that's right, they are."

"And the mascot is a serpent," Raye added. "Not a kitten."

"Not to worry," Umbridge said, "I'll just change the mascot and colors and they'll be raeady in a moment."

The dresses all appeared in the girls' minds as silver and green with a stupid looking sock snake puppet on the front.

"Um, Professor," Raye continued, "why don't _we _do that?"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I've got some ideas," Raye said with a smile. "These are really um…nice but we can't really wear them. Besides being pink and having kittens on them, they're too long and we'll trip on them during the cheers."

"Oh, right," Umbridge said, her smile coming right back up. "Well, we can't have that."

"We really appreciate it, Professor," Raye continued, "really but I think you're trying a bit too hard. How are we supposed to be the best witches we can be if…if we don't get a chance to work on our skills?"

The girls behind Raye nodded fervently. Umbridge pursed her lips.

"The game is in two days, girls."

"We'll have them ready by then!" Miranda LeStrange shouted.

"Yeah, of course we will!" Raye insisted with a grin. "But thank you, Professor Umbridge, really, you shouldn't have."

"You _really_ shouldn't have," Pansy muttered.

Umbridge groaned. "Oh very well then."

The Slytherin Cheerleaders hurried out of the classroom with the sick pink dresses in hand.

"Can you imagine wearing these?" Pansy groaned, throwing down her dress. "The Quidditch Team would die laughing at us! Oh that's real support!"

"How are we going to fix them?" Lori inquired.

"I'll do it," Raye said quickly. "It was my idea and I'm Squad captain."

"Oh, I feel better leaving you to it," said Pansy sarcastically.

Raye glared at her. "Trust me, you won't even recognize them. They'll be much better."

"I'll hold you to it," Dana said as she pushed her uniform into Raye's arms. Dana groaned and walked away. The rest of the squad handed Raye the silly pink old fashioned dress.

"The rest of you work on those cheers I gave you and I'll handle this." Raye told them.

"By the way," said Jessica, "I have some more cheers to run by you."

"If they're about Bletchley," Raye muttered, "I don't want to hear them."

"What? Why?"

"Bletchley's not the only person on the team, Jessica."

"Right," Jessica mumbled as she walked away. Miranda turned to Raye.

"You want help on these, Raye?" she asked.

"Thanks," Raye smiled. "But I kinda want this to be a private project. Besides, it won't be much of a surprise if you help me, would it?"

"Maybe not," Miranda agreed. "I'm going outside to practice on our cheers."

"All right."

Once Raye was left alone in the corridor, she went straight to the Room of Requirement thinking, 'I need a way to fix these stupid uniforms, I need a way to fix these uniforms, I need a way to fix.'

The door appeared and she pushed it open. As she entered the room, it looked as if she had walked right into Madam Malkins. There were robes and hats of all kinds hung up on racks. There were pins and measuring tape and fabric of all colors. On the left side of the room was a book shelf to making and modifying clothes.

"Better get started then," Raye said, dropping the silly pink dresses and approaching the bookshelf.

* * *

Before the Halloween Feast, Lydia decided to get in the Halloween spirit and make herself a costume. She took her father's old Ballycastle Bat's Quidditch Robes and shrunk them a bit so they'd fit her. Then with black material she made herself a mask. While admiring herself iin the mirror, Serena walked in and shrieked.

"Who are you?" she gasped, backing up.

Lydia turned around and pulled her back cape up. Her whole outfit was black except for one red bat on her chest.

"I AM BATWITCH!" she declared in a spooky voice.

Serena reached into her robes for her wand. "Get back---or I'll—I'll--."

Lydia laughed and removed her mask. "Serena, it's me! I made myself a costume!"

"Lydia?" Serena whispered. "Why'd you freak me out like that for?"

"Because it's funny," said Lydia. "C'mon, you ought to make yourself a costume too. How about a bunny...?"

"No way," Serena said with a shake of her head. "A bit late for that. You're not going to dinner dressed like that, are you?"

"Maybe," said Lydia, "you know, I think Gryffindor should have a little party. We could ask Fred and George to put on a little show."

"I don't want to see Fred puking in a bucket again!" Serena groaned. "Uh, no way! See you at dinner."

"Party pooper," Lydia grumbled as Serena walked out of the dorms. Lydia looked at her reflection. "Hmm, I think instead of getting some treats—I'd like to play some tricks!"

* * *

Umbridge was pacing in her office, talking to herself. She did not know that someone was hiding behind the curtain. It was Lydia in her batwitch costume.

"So the girls didn't want my patterns," Umbridge muttered. "How dare they say no to me. It's because of me that Slytherin even has a Squad!"

Lydia grinned.

"How could've I been so stupid to forget to add 'squad' to that decree?" Umbridge demanded herself. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll find a way to get Potter out of here. He's trouble."

Lydia's grin turned into a frown. What was Umbridge planning? Lydia listened closer, careful not to make any noise.

"We've given him too much publicity, that's for sure," Umbridge said as she sat behind her desk. "I know he's up to something. I know he's been in contact with Sirius Black."

Umbridge cursed under her breath. "Oh, if only my plans hadn't been ruined!"

'Plans?' Lydia thought. 'What plans?'

"It was perfect," Umbridge whispered. "It wasn't supposed to happen. And at the hearing—how could get off so easily? And Dumbledore—what did he mean by those dementors sent by the ministry? Does he suspect?"

Lydia shook slightly and gasped. 'Wait a minute!' she thought. 'Was Umbridge the one who sent those dementors after Harry?'

"Well, I'll need to find some way to get read of Dumbledore too...but what?" Umbridge asked herself. _"What?"_

Lydia decided to start her trick on Umbridge. She eliminated the lights in the room. Umbridge gasped.

"What the?"

Lydia tossed a black metal bat on Umbridge's desk, nearly missing her hand. Umbridge screamed and jumped up.

"Who's there?" she asked shakily.

"You won't get away with it! I will stop you!"

"Who—who are you?"

More projectiles were thrown at Umbridge. She hid under her desk for cover, shaking.

"Calm down, Delores," she said. "It's nothing…"

Lydia laughed. "Nothing? How's this for nothing!"

Lydia took out her wand and split Umbridge's desk apart. She strode over and pushed her to the wall. Lightning flashed outside the window and all Umbridge could see was a person dressed all in black.

"Who—who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare," Lydia hissed, tightening her grip on Umbridge's collar. "Don't think you've won, this is only the beginning. You had better be careful."

"W-what do you want?"

"Justice," Lydia said, releasing Umbridge roughly. "And I'll get it. You can be sure of that, you spineless toad!"

Lydia leaped to the window and crouched in the frame. "This isn't over, Umbridge. Not by a long shot."

Umbridge gulped as Lydia swept up her cape and jumped out of the window, floating down to the ground. Lydia took a look up at Umbridge's window to make sure she wasn't looking out of it.

"The way Umbridge talked," she said slowly. "It sounded like she was the one who sent those dementors. I gotta tell the others!"

Umbridge remained in the corner, feeling terrified. That person knew her secret—would she tell Dumbledore? Would she tell the Minister? No, the Minister wouldn't believe some crazy girl in a costume, would he? It was just someone playing a joke on her. Maybe she was seeing things.

"Forget about it, Delores," she scolded herself. "It's nothing. Let's get yourself to dinner—yes—food has always made you feel better."

But when the live bats in the Great Hall fluttered around Umbridge's head, she didn't feel any better at all. Some of the students laughed at this. McGonagall kept asking if she were all right.

"I'm fine, Minerva," said Umbridge lightly, buttering up her napkin instead of her crumpet.

"What's Umbridge's deal?" Serena asked. "She's acting weird."

"Serena! Harry!" Lydia hissed as she came to the Gryffindor table. "I've got to talk to you!"

"What's up?" Serena asked.

Lydia took a glance to the staff table to make sure Umbridge wasn't watching her. Umbridge was staring at her plate. She sat by the trio and they all leaned toward her.

"It's Umbridge," Lydia said quietly. "I think…I think she was the one who sent the dementors after Harry!"

"What?" Serena exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"Umbridge sent those things after me?" Harry demanded.

"Well, I'm not sure but I think so," Lydia said, " I decided to well, scare her with my Batwitch outfit I made. I saw Umbridge there, talking to herself. I think she's been trying to get you expelled, Harry."

"By sending dementors?" Ron groaned.

"What exactly did she say?" Hermione asked.

"She said something about plans being ruined," Lydia stated, "she didn't really get into detail what they were. She was talking to herself about the hearing—how you got off so easily. I suspect she suspects that Dumbledore suspects her!"

"Er, what?" Ron inquired, rubbing his head.

"Ron, she said that Umbridge thinks that Dumbledore suspects she sent the dementors after Harry," Hermione said tiredly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?" Ron asked.

Harry thought back to what happened at the hearing. Dumbledore's statement and Umbridge's remark.

"_Then, we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of dementors into that alleyway on the second of August."_

_"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore. So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!"_

"Hey," Harry said, "Dumbledore did say something about the Ministry ordering dementors to that alley and she made a remark about it and laughed. Maybe she did send those dementors after me." 

Serena turned to him suddenly.

"But Harry—that sounds so—so cruel!" she gasped. "Even for Umbridge! What if you gotten hurt?"

"Maybe she was willing to take that chance," he said, "no one in the ministry knew I could produce a Patronus."

"Shh," said Lydia, "we can discuss this later, somewhere safer than the Great Hall. Umbridge is sitting right up there!" Lydia nodded to Umbridge who gasped when a bat flew over her head again. She raised her wand and stunned the bat.

"Er, I think she's too preoccupied to notice," said Ron. "What exactly did you do when you went to her office?"

Lydia grinned as she began putting food to her plate. "Just played with her mind a bit. I reckon she'll be acting a little _batty _for a while!"

* * *

"There, all done!" said Raye in an exasperated voice as she finished modifying the last cheerleader uniform. She stood back to admire her work.

The once pink, lacy and old-fashioned dresses were now a top and skirt set. The tops still had long sleeves but they were different colors. One was emerald green with a silver snake coiled around it and the other sleeve silver with a green snake. When Raye looked at her sleeves, the snakes looked so real she sometimes tried to smack them off. It was almost as freaky as it was cool. It reminded her so much of her dream when the snakes were slithering up her body.

There was a silver snake providing the "S" for both "Slytherin Serpents" on the front. A pair of snake eyes gazed from the back of the tops. The green skirts had silver side pleats. A pair of over-the-knee socks matched the different colored sleeves, along with the coiling snakes. For Millicent and Dana's uniforms, Raye installed shoulder pads so their shoulders wouldn't hurt too much when they lifted the others onto them.

"Not bad if I don't say so myself," Raye said with a grin. "Not even Pansy could complain."

Pansy certainly didn't though she was trying too. She couldn't find anything wrong with them. They were the Slytherin colors; the Slytherin Serpent was adorned on the front and even _part _of it was on the back. Dana and Millicent were impressed with the shoulder pads in their uniforms. It made them look less girly.

"They're excellent!" Miranda exclaimed, looking over her shoulder at the snake eyes on her back.

"Thanks, glad you all like them," said Raye. "Oh and here are some pompoms." She tossed metallic green and silver pompoms to each squad member. "You will notice that there is a green "R" and 'L' on each of those. R is for right and L is for left—of course. Put your wand in the pompom for whatever your wand arm is."

"Why?" Pansy demanded.

"So you can conjure sparks and the snake head spell for our cheers," Raye retorted. "Duh."

Pansy groaned as she pulled the top off and slid her wand inside the pompom handle.

"I want us on the field before the Quidditch team," Raye stated, "so if you're ready, let's get out there and support our boys!"

"Okay" and "Whatever" were her replies. Raye frowned at her squad.

"You're going to have to work on that, girls," she muttered, "Slytherin's not going to win any quicker with that kind of attitude."

Nonetheless, she led the Slytherin Cheerleading Squad onto the field. Raye was really looking forward to cheering and surprising Umbridge with the new outfits. Raye had a lot of cheers she wanted to try and Draco even gave her one to try when Ron missed a save. Raye really didn't want to say the cheer but he had already given the cheer to the rest of Slytherin. She just wished Ron would save the Quaffle every time so she wouldn't have to say it.

The Gryffindor squad was already out there shouting cheers and dancing with the lion mascot, but neither Quidditch Team had existed the locker rooms yet. The Gryffindor Cheerleaders were shouting loudly and laughing. The other Gryffindors were cheering with them, though they didn't know all the cheers. The Slytherins laughed at them and quite surprised to see the Slytherin Cheerleaders on the field as well.

Umbridge gasped and clutched her chest. 'What have they done to my beautiful dresses?' she thought.

"So, are you proud of yourself, Hino?" demanded Pansy from the back. "Slytherin doesn't care about a cheerleader team."

"Squad—Pansy—heh-heh," Raye said with a fake grin. "It's a _squad. _All right, assume your positions for 'Here comes Slytherin.'"

"Which one's that?" Millicent asked, looking confused.

"The one I did at tryouts," Raye groaned.

"Oh, right. Erm…Dana and I don't have to lift anyone on our shoulders for this, right?"

"Not this one, Millie," Raye smiled. "Just cheer with us."

"Millicent!"

"Right. Positions!" Raye hissed at the squad and the girls all formed an "S" with Raye in the front. She clapped her pompoms together three times as she counted.

"One, two, three," she said clearly enough for the other Slytherin cheerleaders to hear her.

"Oh look," Serena said after Gryffindor had just given their cheer. "Slytherin's about to do a cheer!"

"I hope Pansy breaks her foot!" Ginny chuckled.

The other Slytherins looked on, dreading what they may have come up with. "Oh please, Merlin, let it end…"

The girls stood up as straight as they could.

"Listen for the hiss!" shouted the Slytherin cheerleaders. _"SSSSS!"_

"Look for the coil!" All the girls tried to twist their bodies like a snake's.

Raye was the only one who made it look right. The Gryffindors laughed and the Slytherins were biting their tongues. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws just watched patiently, glancing at the locker rooms.

"Wait for the strike!"

They each raised their right hand.

"Because here comes SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin cheerleaders turned and slid on their knees, though tit was difficult to do on the grass. They lifted up their

"Abserpo Herpa!"

From each wand came seven large green serpents heads. The Slytherins immediately jumped to their feet, forgetting about the girls' gawky start.

"Yeah!"

The Slytherin Quidditch Team walked onto the pitch just as the seven snakeheads floated around them to greet them. The players stood stunned. Raye laughed at her impeccable timing.

"And here's Slytherin now!"

"What's all this?" Montague demanded.

"It's our girls, Montague," Draco told him grinning. "They've come to support us."

"Our girls?" Bletchley inquired.

"The cheerleaders, you idiot!" Draco waved at the cheerleaders, Bletchley looked over at them. Catching his eye, Jessica squealed and jumped back.

"Oh! Miles is looking at me!" Jessica cleared her throat and prancing toward him with her pompoms behind her, she began a cheer. "Go Miles! You shield those hoops and throw us all for a loop!"

"Er, okay," Miles mumbled.

"Thanks girls," said Draco, "you surely know how to make a guy feel welcome!"

"C'mon, c'mon," Montague snarled at his team. The Gryffindor Cheerleaders jumped and cheered as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team approached the pitch. Harry stopped right in place when he saw Serena in uniform, jumping and shouting:

"We won't run and hide for we are Gryffindors pride!"

People in the stands whistled at Ginny Weasley. She laughed and did a little dance, waving her pompoms.

"What the—is that Ginny?" Ron exclaimed, gaping at his little sister.

"Ginny, put some clothes on!" Fred commanded. He raised his voice at the people whistling at Ginny. "Hey, stop staring at my little sister!"

"Quit stalling!" Angelina yelled, pulling on Fred and George. "Let's get this match started!"

The match started off with Angelina with the Quaffle until she was hit with a Bludger. As the Chasers fought for the Quaffle, the Cheering Squads cheered.

"Get that Quaffle and toss it in now!" shouted the Slytherin cheerleaders. "We want ten points and we don't' care how!"

"Make us proud and score us a goal!" shouted Gryffindor.

When Bletchley saved a hoop, Jessica hooted and hollered her Keeper cheers at him. Bletchley glanced at her and continued to play cool. As Warrington flew to Ron, the Gryffindors cheered him on. "Don't let that Quaffle through, Ron! We're counting on you!"

But Ron couldn't hear the cheer, for Slytherin was already shouting something else. Raye gasped. 'Wait a minute—they're supposed to sing that if Ron doesn't save the Quaffle!'

"WAS BORN IN A BIN,

HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN…

WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN"

"Hey, isn't that Draco's cheer?" Pansy asked, grinning.

"Er, yeah," Raye muttered, glaring at the Slytherin Seeker.

"Don't you have any actions to it?"

"No," Raye replied, "didn't think they were important."

"Not important?" Pansy demanded. "That cheer's brilliant!"

"Well, he's not the captain of the Cheerleader Squad, is he?"

Warrington threw the Quaffle, Ron reached for it but missed, barely. 'What's going on?' Ron thought in surprise, watching the Quaffle soar behind him. 'I was great at tryouts!'

The Slytherins screamed in triumph as the Gryffindors groaned in defeat. Serena got the cheerleaders to stay positive.

"It's all right, Ron!" shouted Serena. "You'll get the next one!"

Still, Ron didn't hear them because the Slytherin were still shouting Draco's song. Pansy jumped and made her own actions, telling the others to follow her lead. Raye kept glaring at Draco, unaware that Pansy was trying to be the Squad captain.

After the Quaffle slipped through Ron's fingers a fifth time, the Slytherins shouted harder and harder. Then Pansy laughed.

"C'mon, Hino, support the team! Isn't that's the purpose of this squad anyway?"

Raye spun to Pansy, blowing smoke from her nose. "Not like this!"

Pansy gasped and backed off at Raye's extremely angry face. "Oh…er…ummm…"

"Our cheers are not supposed to accent the other teams' flaws but to accent our team's skills and individuality! You just make Slytherin look worse by saying Ron was born in a bin and stuff like that! You just wait until Gryffindor makes a cheer like that about us! How would you like to hear them say that Draco---,"

"MALFOY CAN NEVER GET THE GOLDEN SNITCH BECAUSE HE'S A ROTTEN SON OF A--,"

Attempted Lydia MacGreggor at the top of her lungs but Serena quickly covered her mouth.

"Lydia, shame on you!" Serena hissed. "You mustn't say things like that—even if they are true!'

"What?" Ldyia growled. "I was going to say 'evil witch'!"

Lydia folded her arms, fuming. Serena glared and Ginny shrugged, grinning.

"I bet she's right," said Ginny, "you heard how Sirius spoke of Narcissa."

Raye laughed. "There, ya see? Stop singing that stupid song!"

"But Draco wrote it," Pansy argued.

"I don't care! Draco is the Seeker and I'm Captain of this Cheerleader Squad. What I say goes, understand?"

"Whatever."

"Well, what about everyone else?" Lori Higgs inquired, gesturing to the other Slytherins in the stands, still shouting "WEASLEY IS OUR KING"

"I'll see if I can get them to sing with us," said Raye. "I've written cheers for this squad and we're going to use them! Now let's support our boys without making us look like idiots!"

"Oh, I see what this is about," Pansy said, grinning.

"What?" Raye said, exasperated.

"You've got a thing for Weasley, don't you?"

"No I don't!" Raye snarled. "I don't have a thing for anybody. Now if you don't shut up and listen to orders, Pansy, you're off the Squad, understand?"

"Fine. Well, what are we going to cheer about?"

"Let's do 'Slytherin Colors,'" Raye said, turning to the Slytherin crowd. "Come on!"

The seven girls made a line and set their pompoms to their feet. They clapped hard and shouted at the Slytherin crowd, trying to get their attention. When their shouts were futile, Raye shot a flurry of green sparks to catch their eye.

"Hey, Slytherin!" Raye shouted more angrily than excitedly.

"Oh look, the Cheerleaders are going to do something!" said one of the Slytherins.

"All right, Slytherin, let's go!" Raye yelled, clapping her hands. The Slytherin Cheerleaders held out their right green-sleeved arm.

"GO GREEN!"

They held out their silver-sleeved arm. "GO SILVER!"

The cheerleaders brought their arms down to hug themselves, rubbing their bodies down and shivering. "YOU'RE SO COOL YOU MAKE US SHIVER! BRR!"

The Slytherins laughed out loud, clapping. "Yeah, that's a good one!"

Even Gryffindor was impressed. "That's much better than the other one, thank you Slytherin Cheerleaders!" announced Lee Jordon.

The match went on and seemed to improve for Gryffindor. Lee was able to be heard over the Slytherin crowd and Ron was able to catch one out of ten Quaffle. It was still odd however he couldn't catch them all. He started to feel tired all of a sudden. It was hot outside, far too hot for the beginning of November. He began circling the hoops, thinking that flying would cause him to cool down. He was so thirsty. His body was aching. He never felt like this when he flew before.

The sun hid behind the clouds and then it got all windy. Then sunny again. Windy. Sunny. Windy. Sunny.

"Would the weather just make up its mind?" Ron demanded. "What's next, a thunderstorm?"

No thunderstorm but it continued to be sunny and windy as the match went on.

Draco was angry that the Slytherins stopped shouting 'his cheer.' He became engrossed watching Raye being lifted up onto Dana Riley's shoulders. Not a smart move. Fred flew to hit a Bludger.

"C'mon George! C'mon Fred!" shouted the Gryffindor Cheerleaders. "Smack that Bludger right at Malfoy's head!"

The Gryffindors howled with laughter and Lee Jordon almost dropped the megaphone. He was trying to comment but his sides were aching. McGonagall tried to handle the scene.

"TSUKINO!"

"Sorry, Professor—but it was the best Beater cheer we could come up with!"

Fred decided to go through with what the cheer squad said. He hit with such force and laughed so hard doing it, that he almost fell off his broom.

"Draco, watch out!" Pansy screamed.

"Pull up, you moron or you'll get creamed!" Raye shouted, pointing at the Bludger zooming for the back of his head.

"What?" Draco mumbled, pulling up as Raye was shouting.

"Quit staring at me and look for the Snitch!"

"Hey," Montague yelled at her, dropping the Quaffle in anger. "I'm the Captain the Quidditch Team and I'll give the orders here!"

"Then tell the Seeker to go after the Snitch!" Raye said with a grin. "Harry's about to get it!"

"WHAT?" both the Slytherin Captain and Seeker exclaimed. Harry was speeding toward the Slytherin end of the goalpost.

"Oh, damn!" Draco groaned.

"Malfoy, don't just sit there, go after it, you fool!" Montague ordered. "Wait—where's the Quaffle?"

He looked at his hands and glanced around to see where it had gone. Angelina was on her way to score.

"No!'

Draco flew after Harry, gripping his broom and gritting his teeth. He was flying faster than he had ever done before. For a split second, Raye thought she saw a pair of black wings flapping on Draco's back.

"Huh?" Raye mumbled, blinking and rubbing her eyes. When she opened them again, she only saw the green Quidditch robes on Draco's back. "That was strange…"

Draco as just a second too late to catch the Snitch. His stomach sank. "No…."

He pulled broom up in a flip landed on the ground, cursing to himself. "Potter beat me again!"

"Crabbe, no, the game's over!" Raye yelled but nonetheless, Crabbe had already smacked the Bludger he was aiming for and it hit Harry in the back. Raye groaned and shook her head.

"No wonder the other houses hate us so much…" she said as the other houses erupted in an uproar.

Ron sighed in relief as he flew down. Finally it was over. He was getting dizzy hanging up in the air. Ginny went to see him.

"Not bad, Ron," she said.

"I guess," Ron muttered, "if anyone asks, I'm taking a bath."

"You okay?" she asked her brother.

"Not really," he said. "I think I'm catching a cold—achooo! Sorry, Ginny."

Ron wiped his nose with the back of his hand and stumbled toward the castle while Draco went to give Harry a hard time.

"Saved Weasley's neck, have you?" he demanded.

"Oh no, here we go," Raye mumbled.

"If Draco hadn't been staring at you, he could've gotten the Snitch!" Pansy exclaimed. "I should've been made Captain!"

"Shut the hell up, Pansy!" Raye snarled, pushing her away. "He flew well and he didn't get knocked out with that Bludger. We've still got Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to play against—maybe we'll win then."

Raye approached Draco as he continued to badmouth Harry's best friend and his family. Fred and George looked at him, anger emanating from their eyes.

"Hey, Draco," said Raye quickly, dropping her hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, you flew well today!"

Draco ignored her and continued. "Or perhaps, you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasleys' pigsty reminds you of it--,"

Raye gasped and pushed him. "Draco, stop! You shouldn't say things like that or…"

Harry charged to Draco and with his fist still holding the Snitch, punched Draco into the stomach. Draco felt all the wind get knocked out of him. Raye sighed and stepped back, biting her bottom lip.

"Harry will kick your butt…"

George and Harry continued to beat the living tar out of Malfoy. Raye looked on, wondering if she should let them continue or try to break it up.

"Er, guys, I think he learned his lesson now," Raye said piteously. "Harry, George! Wait! STOP!"

"IMPEDIMENTIA!"

As Madame Hooch pulled Harry and George away from the pitch, Raye crouched over the beaten up Draco.

"I'm not going to say you didn't deserve that, Draco Malfoy," she said, "because you did. Shouldn't you have learned by now not to mess with a Gryffindor's pride?"

Draco grimaced, rolling onto his stomach and trying to push himself up. His arms gave out and he fell back down. "Harry hit you hard, didn't he?" Raye asked, sounding rather pleased.

"He's got to be taken to the hospital wing!" Pansy howled.

"No," Draco said but his voice never escaped his lips. He waved his arm while holding his side with the other. "No," he mouthed, "I'm fine."

Maybe you should," Raye reached his arm but he smacked her hand away.

"I'm…fine!" he gasped. He grunted and fell back down, groaning in pain. Raye became worried and wished she had done more to stop Harry and George. She had forgotten that Draco was already not feeling well.

"Draco, I'm taking you to the hospital right now!" she grabbed his arms, though he continued to protest.

"I don't…need…hospital…leave me be!" he grunted. "Aaah!"

Raye put Draco's arm around her shoulders and pushed through the crowd. "Get out of my way, people!"

As Raye put her hand on Draco's side, she felt a broken rib. Did Harry really do that or was that already there? Raye was afraid of what she'd learn when she finally got Draco to the hospital wing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

--

Whew! What a long chapter! 15 full pages! What'd you think of the Cheerleader Squads? claps and strides left to right REVIEW! REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEW! REVIEW! TELL ME IF I STINK! REVIEW! hmm, yeah, that was a postive cheer, wasn't it? just review!


	20. Hey, There's Hagrid!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon or Third Rock From the Sun—which is where I got the idea for a cheer._

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 20**

**Hey, There's Hagrid!**

Raye helped the pained Draco Malfoy up to the Hospital Wing. He winced with every step. Raye looked at him without a hint of sympathy on her face.

"You know, Draco," Raye said, "if you didn't act like a son of a bitch all the time, you won't get treated like one."

"What?" Draco demanded.

"You heard me," Raye grumbled. "I can't believe you. Making up that cheer about Ron's keeping ability. So what if he's not that great of a Keeper? You're supposed to be focusing on catching the Snitch! Bringing others down isn't going to make the team look better, Draco. It's only going to make us look worse. Have you ever wondered why the other houses hate us so much?"

"Because we're better than them," Draco muttered.

"We are not," said Raye. "We are no better or no worse than they are. I hope you'll think twice before you cross Harry and the Weasleys again or you might get more than a black eye."

The pair entered the hospital wing and Raye set him on one of the sterile beds. "Madame Pomfrey? Draco needs some medical attention." 'And some discipline,' she added to herself mentally.

"Had a little accident in Quidditch, Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she approached the bed.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Draco thought he'd have some fun playing with lions today," Raye teased. "Madame Pomfrey, you may want to check his ribs first. I think I felt a broken one as I was bringing him here."

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded. "I haven't any broken ribs. I'm fine."

"Let's have a look just to be sure," said Madame Pomfrey, removing Draco's pads. Before she was able to lift up his shirt he pushed her away.

"I told you I'm fine!" he hissed. "I don't need to be examined."

"Draco, I'm sure I felt a broken rib," Raye stated. "And you've been limping since the first day of term."

"Is that true?" Madame Pomfrey asked, looking at him. "Mr. Malfoy, did you have injuries before and you still played Quidditch?"

"It's nothing!" Draco growled. He pushed himself up and tried to put his pads back on.

"Mr. Malfoy, I must check you injuries."

"It's just a nosebleed and a black eye!" Draco insisted. "I'll live."

"You are not going anywhere until I examine you!" Madame Pomfrey said heatedly.

"Fine," Draco groaned, "Raye, go to the common room."

"What?" Raye asked.

"You heard me. Get out."

"Draco," Raye whispered, "I want to stay here with you and see if you're all right."

"Well, I am!" He snarled. "You brought me here so you can go now." Draco looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Madame Pomfrey, get Raye out of here!"

"But," Raye persisted, slightly hurt. Raye was surprised. She would've thought Draco would be begging her to stay by his side. Maybe he was trying to be tough but she had the feeling he was trying to hide something.

"It may be better for you to go, Miss Hino," said Madame Pomfrey. "I don't allow visitors when I examine patients. You can return later."

"Get better, Draco," said Raye effortlessly as Madame Pomfrey began to lead her away. Raye paused by the doorway and looked at the school healer. "Madame Pomfrey, maybe I was wrong about that broken rib I felt earlier. But I know that Draco hasn't' been feeling well since school started. He's been really lethargic and can't sleep. I saw scars on his finger tips. I'm worried that he might be infl--,"

"I understand, Miss Hino," Madame Pomfrey said with a nod. "Thank you. I'll take it from here.

"All right," Raye said with a sigh as she left the hospital wing. When she got to the common room everybody cheered for her.

"What's all this?" she demanded.

"You were great!" said a sixth year boy. "I want to be in the Cheerleader Squad!"

"Me too!" added another.

A bunch of boys went off asking Raye for a position on the team.

"We can lift you on our shoulders! You won't need those girls anymore."

"How about we try something now?"

Raye smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, guys. I'm glad you liked the squad but I'm afraid we won't have any boys on the squad."

"Why not?"

"We already have Millicent and Dana to lift us up. The Slytherin quidditch team is all boys so there is an all girls squad to support them. Now if Montague is going to put girls on the Quidditch team then maybe I'll consider putting guys on the Squad."

The boys looked at Montague and he began walking out of the common room. "Don't even think about it."

"Well, I guess the Cheer Squad is going to be all girls for a while," Raye said smugly as she walked down to girls' dormitory.

* * *

Serena tried hard to cheer Harry, Fred and George up the best she could. She even led the cheerleader squad into a cheer.

"EVEN IF YOU'RE BANNED, YOU'RE STILL THE MAN!"

"Thanks, Serena," Harry moaned, his face resting onto his palm. "But it's not really helping."

Serena put down her pompoms and sat next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Harry. Maybe Umbridge will change her mind at the end of the year."

"Yeah, right," George muttered.

"Well," Serena said, smiling, looking at the three banned players. "Look on the bright side. You can join the cheer squad! WE can use more guys!"

"Cheering the team isn't the same as _being _on the team, Serena," Fred said bitterly.

"Yeah," Harry added, "thanks, though but I think it'd just make me feel more miserable."

"Oh," Serena whispered, "I understand."

"When are you going to find replacements?" Lydia asked Angelina.

"Replacements?" she blurted, grabbing her head. "Oh, I haven't even thought of that! When am I going to find the time to hold new tryouts?"

"Well, we don't play Hufflepuff until after Valentines day, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't shouldn't wait that long!" Angelina groaned.

"Hey, well when you come up with the tryout date," volunteered Lydia, "I'd like to tryout for the new seeker."

"Yeah, me too," Ginny added.

"And I can try for Beater," said Seamus quickly.

"Count me in," Dean said.

"But you've never flown a broom before," Seamus said, looking at his friend. "It's not the same as football, Dean."

"Hey, just because you've never seen me fly doesn't mean I don't k now how!" Dean barked

"Whoa, wait a second!" Serena said, jumping up. "You all can't just quit the Squad to go to the Quidditch team or I will have to find replacements for the Squad _too!"_

"Yeah, Serena's right," Parvarti said, looking at Dean with a hurt face. "I thought you liked being on the Squad, Dean. Are you saying I'm fat or something? You'd rather swing a bat than lift me onto your shoulders?"

Lavender stifled a giggle as Parvarti stared down Dean. Dean gasped in surprise.

"No, of course not!" Dean said at once. "I do like being on the Squad. Nevermind, I'll just stay. I mean," he chuckled nervously, spreading his hands over his chest. "I designed these uniforms, right? Might as well wear them!"

For a while Parvarti looked like she hadn't been convinced. She stood with her arms crossed while Dean stood biting his lip and sweating. Parvarti scowl turned into a smile.

"All right then," she said, hugging Dean. "I didn't think you would leave the Squad. Good night!"

"Whew," said Dean in relief.

Humming to herself, Parvarti walked upstairs. Lavender looked at Dean.

"You really think she's fat?"

"No!" Dean shouted. "I was just saying I'd try out for Beater!" He growled and walked onto the boys' dormitory.

As the room began clearing out, Serena hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "At least you weren't expelled, Harry. It'll be okay."

"Yeah," mumbled Harry.

"I wonder where Ron is," said Lydia as she followed Harry upstairs. "I bet he doesn't even know yet."

* * *

The bath made Ron feel much better. He told the mermaid in the picture all that happened at the match and she promised to give Malfoy a hard time when he came in for a bath. Ron wasn't in much of a mood to play around with the water like he usually did in his regular bath times. After bathing he dressed into some clothes left the bathroom. On his way to the Gryffindor tower he crossed paths with Ami.

"Hi, Ami," Ron mumbled.

"Ron?" she asked. "Why weren't you at dinner? You're just now going to your dormitories?"

"Yeah," Ron muttered, "I just took a bath."

"Are you all right?" Ami questioned. "You don't look so well."

"I didn't play so well either," Ron groaned. "I think I'll leave the team."

"Al you need is practice," Ami insisted.

"I guess so," Ron said pathetically. "What are you doing here anyway? Please don't tell me you had detention with Umbridge too!"

"Oh no," said Ami softly. "I was just returning a book to the library."

"Oh," Ron said, "well, that's good."

There was an odd uncomfortable silence. Ami cleared her throat.

"Well, I think you should get some rest. Goodnight, Ron."

"Yeah, sure," Ron whispered as Ami walked away. He groaned, wishing he could've said more, done more but felt too afraid to do so. Would he ever get the guts to tell her how he felt?

* * *

"Hey, there's Hagrid!" Lydia exclaimed at breakfast the next day. "He's back!"

"Oh my gosh," Serena groaned at the site of his face. "What on earth happened to him?"

"The little job he had to do for Dumbldore," Harry hissed to her as Lydia joined Fred and George and Lee to greet their old Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"What did he have to do? Get in a fight?"

"Not really," Harry said softly, taking a glance around him to make sure was listening to them. He put his arm around Serena and whispered into her ear. "He had to visit giants and bring them to our side but—it didn't' work."

"I just hope Umbridge won't be inspecting him today," Serena said.

"She probably will."

"Well, we've got to do something so he won't get sacked!"

Lydia leapt through the snow to get t Hagrid's while the others plodded behind her.

"Hey Lydia, wait for us!" Serena called, stomping through the snow. "Oh man, I'm freezing!"

As the Gryffindors approached Hagrid's hut, they found him holding half a dead cow over his shoulder. Serena made a squeamish sound

"Um, Hagrid, what's that for?" she asked, pointing at the half cow.

"Fer what we're studyin'," Hagrid explained, "they can smell blood miles away—it's what draws 'em, y'know."

"Oh, super!" Serena said sarcastically.

"Right, we're workin' in here today," Hagrid said to all the students, indicating the shadowy forest with his head. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."

It looked like Draco Malfoy was not at class and it was good too. Harry was certain Draco would make some kind of remark to what Hagrid said and give him a hard time. 'Malfoy must still be in the Hospital Wing,' Harry thought. 'Good, I don' want him messing up Hagrid's lesson or I'll have to mess _him _up again.'

Once everyone had come up to Hagrid, they followed him into the forest. The students walked into the forest so far it looked dark as night. Pansy yelped as someone large stood on her foot.

"Ouch!" She cried. "Crabbe, why don't you look where you're going?"

"Gather, round', gather round," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me…"

Hagrid turned to give a call. It was so eerie it sent chills down people's pines. He gave the call thrice and the students looked around for whatever was coming. Serena gasped when she saw a black bat-winged skinny horse approached the carcass.

"It's…one of those things that pull the carriages!" she said at once.

"Right yeh are, Serena," Hagrid grinned. "Oh, an' here comes another one!"

A second skinny black winged horse began feeding on the dead cow. Lydia tapped her chin as she examined the horses.

"Hagrid, maybe you should've given them a full cow because they look underfed," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe even two."

"What looks underfed?" Pansy demanded. "I don't see anything!"

"You probably don't," Lydia muttered, "but I _do_. I guess I'm just gifted!"

"What's doing it?" Parvarti gasped, hiding behind Dean, who chuckled slightly. "What's eating it?"

Hagrid chuckled. "Let's see if any of yeh else can see 'em. All right, put yer hands up."

Harry, Lydia, Serena, Neville and Theodore raised their hands.

"I knew you would, Harry," Hagrid said with a nod.

"What are they called, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Threstrals," Hagrid answered proudly. "Hogwarts got a whole herd of 'em here. Now, who knows--?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" Parvarti interrupted, shocked. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortunes on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once—"

"No, no, now," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! 'Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter apparate—an' here's another couple, look—"

Parvarti shivered as she tightened her arms around Dean. "Don't let it hurt me, Dean! Don't let it hurt me!"

"Parvarti, stop!" Dean winced. "You're hurting me!"

"Don' worry, it wont' hurt yeh," said Hagrid patiently. "Righ' now, who can tell me why some o' you can see them an' some can't?"

And without any surprise, Hermione raised hre and.

"Go one then," Hagrid beamed.

"The only people who can see threstrals," she stated, "are people who have seen death."

"That's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Threstrals--,"

"_Hem, hem."_

"Oh, no," Serena groaned. "Not her…not now!"

"Don't say anything," said Lydia through the corner of her mouth. "Maybe she'll go away."

"_Hem, hem."_

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said with a smile.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" Umbridge said loudly and slowly. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see—or, I dunno—can you? We're doin' threstrals today—"

"I'm sorry?" Umbridge nearly yelled as if she were deaf. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked somewhat confused as he tried to think of a way to describe what they were teaching.

"Er—_threstrals!" _he said loudly. "Big—er—winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his large arms like wings. Umbridge looked at him skeptically and said her note out loud as she wrote it.

"'_has…to...resort…to…crude…sign…language…'"_

"Well…anyway…" said, turning back to the class and looking flustered. "erm…what was I sayin'?"

"You were going to tell us more about the threstrals!" Serena said cheerfully, ignoring Umbridge's comment:

"Oh, thank you, Serena,' said Hagrid. "I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five female. This one," he he patted the first horse to have appeared, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' bone born herein the forest—"

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified threstrals as 'dangerous'?"

"Uh oh," Serena mumbled.

Hagrid laughed. "Threstrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy them--,"

"_Shows…signs…of...pleasure...at...idea…of…violence…'" _muttered Umbridge, scribbling n her clipboard again.

"I want to shove that quill in her--," Lydia hissed through clenched teeth.

"No—come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it—but threstrals jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing—people used to think they were bad omens, didn't they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Once Umbridge finished her last note, she looked up at Hagrid and spoke to him as if he couldn't understand a word of English. "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk"---she used her midd,e and index finger as legs—"among the students"—she pointed at a few students—"and ask them questions.." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

Hagrid looked at her in surprise while Hermione, Serena and Lydia were absolutely fuming.

"You hag, you evil hag!" Hermione whispered. "I know what're you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious—"

"We've got to do something!" Serena hissed to Lydia.

"Yeah, how about we feed her to the threstrals?" Lydia questioned, glaring at Umbridge as she asked Pansy questions. "They look like they could use the meat."

"Lydia, I don't think that will help Hagrid much!" Serena exclaimed. "Hermione, quick, ask Hagrid a question!"

"A question about what?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know, about the threstrals!" Serena said exasperatedly.

"But I've already know why--," Hermione began and Serena cleared her throat and walked closer to Hagrid.

"Hey, Hagrid—I mean—_Professor _Hagrid!" she added, loudly and clearly shooting a glance at Umbridge. "About the threstrals…er…you said that Dumbledore uses them sometimes?"

"That's right!" Hagrid said, looking quite grateful to some participation. "You see threstrals have 'mazin' senses o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go and they'll take yeh there."

"Wow," Serena said, "that's so cool! I wish I had one—I could visit my grandparents in Japan, or go to Hawaii or anywhere in the whole world!"

Serena looked over at Umbridge to see if Umbridge stopped asking students questions but Umbridge acted as if it hadn't happened. She turned to Longbottom.

"You can see the threstrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.

Neville nodded.

"Whom did you see die?" she asked apathetically.

"My...my granddad."

"And what do you think of them?" she asked, waving her stubby hand at the threstrals.

"Um, they're okay," said Neville.

As Umbridge brought her quill down to her clipboard to write another note, Lydia burst out to her. "Well, I think they're brilliant!"

"Yeah, me too!" Serena added. "How about you guys?" she looked at the other Gryffindors and when Harry and Ron didn't say anything, she and Lydia nudged them.

"Wha—ouch! Yeah, they're great."

"I'd agree with you if I knew what they'd look like," said Blaise Zabini, staring at the carcass of the dead cow. "Nott, you can see them right, what to they look like?"

Theodore Nott looked disgusted at his question. "They look like the offspring of a black dying horse and a dragon!"

A few Slytherins laughed; Blaise Zabini smiled. "So they're part horse? That doesn't sound too bad…"

Not looked even more aghast.

"Can we pet them?" Lydia asked.

"Pet them?" Hagrid questioned in surprise. "Why, sure! Sure you can pet them! Come on over here. Just say hello to 'em—just like horses you don't wanna walk up behind 'em…that's right."

Lydia and Serena listened to Hagrid's instructions and did as they were told. Petting the threstrals were an odd experience but quite fun. Serena grinned as Umbridge was beginning to look quite upset.

"Hey, guys, it's all right," Serena said to the others, "c'mon and pet 'em. If you can't see them, you can at least pet them and know what they feel like."

"Yeah, come on, Parvarti," Dean said, seizing a reluctant Parvarti's hand. "It's okay…they're not going to hurt you."

A few Gryffindors crowded around the threstrals to pet their leathery skin. Some stated how they could feel their bones.

"I think I'll pet them too," Blaise said with a what-the-heck tone of voice. "Can someone show me were their head is supposed to be? I don't want to get the wrong end…"

Umbridge bit her lip and almost broke her quill in half. She took in a deep breath and began writing furiously on her clipboard.

"Sure, Blaise," Serena said helpfully, taking his hand and guiding it to threstrals head. Harry narrowed his eyes in slight jealousy.

"Wow, it really does feel like a horse," Blaise said slight chuckle. He looked back at Theodore. "_Offspring of a black dying horse and a dragon?_ I think you were over-exaggerating a little, Nott. I feel nothing dragon-like about them—oh—there are the wings. Yeah, I guess those are a little dragon like."

"I can't believe you're touching that thing!" Pansy yelled.

"Well, I can't see it so I have to touch it," said Blaise defensively. "It's just a black underfed horse with dragon wings—now if it's a _real _dragon then I'd think I'll be happy with just looking, thank you."

"Oh, dragons are all right," said Hagrid. "I usta—well—I'd love to own a dragon."

"So all you have to so to see these things is to see someone die, right?" Blaise asked as if was asking how to do something as simple as write his name.

"Er, that's right," said Hagrid, a little surprised.

"Hmm, interesting," Blaise said and he looked right at Umbridge. "Thanks Hagrid—I mean—Professor Hagrid."

Umbridge decided she couldn't watch anymore. First Serena decides to save Trelawney's class and now she's doing the same for Hagrid. She was ruining Umbridge's fun and what was worse she had one of the Slytherins helping her.

"Well, Hagrid" she said, smiling to control her anger. She dropped the miming act as it was not helping. "I believe I have finished with my questions. You will receive the results of your inspection in ten days time."

"Looking forward to it," said Hagrid casually.

Hermione, Lydia and Serena were grinning ear to ear as they watched Umbridge walk away.

"Take that, you foul mad old gargoyle!" Hermione snarled.

* * *

While Draco recuperated in the hospital wing, Raye didn't' come to visit him. She was offended by the way he acted toward her. Within a few days, Draco was released and he was looking forward to having a talk with Raye. He didn't mean to be so cold. Madame Pomfrey insisted that he not play Quidditch anytime soon. Since Slytherin wouldn't play again until January, Draco wasn't too worried.

He entered the common room to find just a few people there, Raye not included. Was she at dinner still? But that's not likely. It was almost eight o'clock. Who'd still be eating? Draco frowned as he walked further into the common room.

"Has anyone seen Raye?" he asked the common room.

"No," mumbled a few people.

Theodore looked up from his book. "I think I saw her with Zabini a while ago."

"what?" Draco demanded. "Why would she be with Zabini?"

"I don't know," Theodore muttered, "you can ask her when she gets here."

"Where'd they go?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, _Malfoy,_" Theodore said firmly. "She's your girlfriend, not mine. How am I supposed to know where she is?"

Theodore stood up and walked down to the boys' dormitory for some private reading time. Pansy came rushing up from he girls' dormitory, beaming.

"Draco, you're all right!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around him in an embrace tight enough to break his ribs again. Draco winced and pushed her back.

"I'm still a little sore," he told her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "well, why don't you come and sit down with me?"

"No thank you," he said, glancing down the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "Actually, Pansy, is Raye down there?"

"No," Pansy said.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Draco demanded. "Because I know you're not on the best of terms and if she's really down there..."

"Drakkie, Raye's not in the dormitory," Pansy said firmly. "I haven't seen her since after dinner. She left with Blaise Zabini."

"She was with Zabini?"

"Yes."

"That's what Nott said," Malfoy mumbled. "Do you know where they went?"

"No."

"Did they go alone?"

Pansy grinned, realizing this could mean something for her and Draco. "Yes, Draco…and they were holding hands. I think maybe they went outside to the greenhouses. Or maybe to the astronomy tower."

"The astronomy tower?" Draco asked. "Why there?"

"Well, it's such a romantic place to have a snog, Drakkie," Pansy said casually.

"But why would Raye be interested in Zabini?"

"A lot of girls like him, Draco."

"I don't believe it," Draco said coolly. "You're trying to make me jealous."

"Are you?" she asked with a slight grin.

"No, because I know you're lying," Draco stated. "It's not true. There's no way in hell Raye's with Zabini right now."

"What if she is?" Pansy inquired. "I mean, why would it matter? Hino's told me you're not even together, Draco so why can't she see other people?"

The wall moved and Draco looked up hopefully to see Raye. It was her, but she wasn't alone. Pansy hadn't been lying. Blaise was with her.

"What the?" Draco mumbled.

"Draco," Raye whispered, "you're out of the hospital wing."

"Raye," Draco said, walking up to her. "Zabini—what's going on? Where were you?"

"Well, we were--," Raye and Blaise exchanged glances, trying to come up with something.

"It's not what you think, Malfoy," said Blaise. "Raye and I were…were…"

"Runes club!" Raye said quickly.

"That's right," Miranda LeStrange said, coming up from behind them. "We just got back from runes club."

"Best meeting I've ever been to," Francis said with a nod.

"Oh, of course," Draco said, rolling his eyes at Pansy.

If Miranda and Francis were with Raye and Blaise then that meant Raye and Blaise weren't an item. However, they didn't just come from Runes club. It was a Dumbledore's Army meeting.

Draco took Raye by the hand. "Raye, can we talk?"

"I—I dunno, Draco," she said, pulling her hand from his grasp. "I'm a little tired."

"Please, Raye, I've got to talk to you," he implored. "It's important." Draco looked at the other three and they got the hint.

"Well, see you, Raye," said Miranda as she walked down the steps. Blaise and Francis went down the boys' dormitory. There was a group of second years working together in a corner. Draco didn't care if they stayed or left. Pansy however, remained in the room, glaring at Raye.

"Leave us, Pansy," Draco said firmly.

"I don't feel like going anywhere," Pansy stated.

"Pansy…" Draco said tiredly.

"No," she said, coming closer toward them. "I think I want to hear this. Tell us, Hino…were you really at Runes club?"

"GET OUT!" Draco snarled, whirling around on his foot. He shouted so loud in her face that her hair swished back. Pansy almost lost her balance. She stared back in shock before running out of the room. The second years got freaked out and ran out the room, though Draco was trying to tell them they didn't have to.

"Hey, you can stay and work," he said, his voice a little softer. "It's just that Pansy gets on my nerves…"

But they were too scared of him to stay. Draco sighed and sat on the couch. "Sorry that you had to see that."

"Draco, are you all right?" Raye asked in concern.

"Yes...no…well," Draco said, "Raye, I just want to apologize for the way I acted earlier."

"Apologize, for what?" Raye asked, walking over to the fire.

"For me acting like a jerk when you brought me to the hospital wing," Draco answered. "And I guess…I kind of deserved that beating anyway."

"Maybe you did," Raye muttered, still staring at the fire.

"I hope you don't think I'm mad at you," Draco said.

Raye laughed sarcastically. "Why would I think that?"

"Because you won't look at me," Draco said, "you're angry with me, aren't you?"

"Oh no, of course not," Raye said in a disbelieving tone, running her hand over the mantelpiece. "I was just worried sick that George and Harry broke a couple bones and you were acting very ungrateful to me when I took you to the hospital. No reason for me be angry, Draco."

Draco sighed and walked up to put his hand on her shoulder. "Raye…I'm sorry…"

"I should've just left you there!" Raye muttered. "You certainly didn't want my help, did you?"

"I know, I'm sorry," Draco said, looking rather pitiful as he forced her around. "I guess I was just embarrassed, you know?"

"How did you think I felt, seeing you lying there?" Raye demanded. "I thought you really hurt! And you were already in pain when we arrived at Hogwarts. Why did you play Quidditch when you had those injuries?"

"Well, they weren't hurting when I was flying," said Draco.

"What's wrong, anyway?" Raye asked. "Draco, are you sick? Did you get hurt over the summer?"

"It's nothing to worry about," said Draco, "I'm better now."

"But I _am _worried," Raye insisted. "Did Madame Pomfrey find any more injuries? There was nothing serious, was there?"

"No, Raye," Draco said firmly. "I just had a broken rib and a couple of bruises."

"You were in the hospital wing for a while," she said.

"Madame Pomfrey always keeps her patients longer than she really needs to," Draco said casually. "Raye, I'm feeling much better, really."

Raye breathed in deeply and threw her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest. "Oh Draco…"

Draco felt her shake against him, whimpering. Surprised, Draco pushed her back gently and lifted her chin. "Hey, what's this? What's wrong?"

Raye too was surprised to be acting this way. She didn't really like Draco all that much but after the battle with the Death Eaters she could only think about Draco and the rest of her house. She didn't want them to end up as Death Eaters. Now as she allowed Draco to get closer to her, she started to have feelings for him. Se didn't' expect this to happen.

"I was just scared," she said tearfully, "scared that maybe something happened to you over the summer. That you may have been attacked by a monster, or someone did something to you make you sick."

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, there's nothing to worry about." He said in calm, soothing voice. "No monsters came after me. I'm right here and I'm fine."

Raye nodded, too emotional to utter a word as tears ran down her cheeks. Draco pulled her to him and held her as she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

With November ending, the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was drawing close. Mina spent all of her free time writing cheers and sketching out uniforms.

"What do you think about these for uniforms, Lita?" Mina asked, holding up the sketches.

Lita glanced at them and snorted. They were in the same style as her Sailor V scout fuku.

"We can't wear those, Mina," she said, "everyone will figure out you're Sailor V."

"You think?" Mina questioned, looking at them. "Oh, yeah, I guess they do look too much my old uniform, don't they?"

Mina chuckled and crossed them out. Lita continued on with her transfiguration homework.

"I know," said Mina, "I'll send them to Pierre! His family makes wizard clothing and I'm sure they can make something!"

"Are you serious?" Lita questioned. "He'll make them out of satin or something. I bet you he never made something like this before, Mina."

"I trust that my Pierre can work something out," Mina said proudly. "Hey, what do you think about cheers? What rhymes with "Hufflepuff?"

"Stuff," said Lita, without much thought.

"O good one," Mina said, writing 'stuff' down.

"I'm trying to find cheers about badgers," Mina said, "but I'm not coming up with anything. Do you know anything about badgers?"

"Only that they've got sharp teeth," said Lita. "Maybe you should go out to the woods and study them."

"Good idea," Mina agreed, "I don't know much about them. Let's go together."

"What?" Lita asked.

"If they've got sharp teeth," Mina said, "I should have someone come with me incase one bites me."

"No way," Lita said, "I didn't even want to be in this cheer thing. I'm trying to prepare for my OWL's here."

"Lita, OWL's don't come until May."

"Better prepare now while there's still time," Lita insisted, rising to her feet and putting all her stuff into her bag.

"Where you going?" Mina demanded.

"Room of Requirement," Lita replied, "I think I'll try out some of the things Harry showed us in the DA meetings."

"You work hard enough as it is," Mina frowned. "Come and study badgers with me. It'll be good for you."

Lita laughed. "Well, isn't that's what being a Hufflepuff is all about? Working hard?"

"Don't you want Hufflepuff to win?" Mina asked.

"It's just quidditch, Mina."

"You wanted to play in it."

"I know I did."

"Lita, come on."

"No!" Lita hissed. "I really don't feel like risking my arm getting bitten off by our team mascot, okay? You're captain of this squad thing, you do it!"

Mina sighed and stepped forward. "Lita, listen, I know you miss Cedric and if he was still here—I'm sure you'd want to be in the squad."

Lita tightened her fist and looked down. "Why do you have to keep bringing him up? He's gone, okay?

"Lita…"

"I've got to go," Lita said firmly, turning away. Have fun studying badgers."

Mina sighed and sat back down. Lita never cried about Cedric's death but she was still acting bitter. Was this the way she dealt with loss?

* * *

Along with a very mushy love letter from Pierre, the Hufflepuff Cheerleading uniforms arrived three days before Hufflepuff's match against Ravenclaw. Mina tried to read the letter and try on her uniform at the same time. It was quite difficult but she managed it somehow.

Pierre did a good job of combining yellow and black without making the uniforms implying that the house team was the "bumblebees". The skirt was solid black with a yellow line on the bottom, forming the letter "H". The top was top was yellow with the word "HUFFLEPUFF" on the front and "BADGERS" on the back. Crawling around the shirt was a black badger that went all over the uniform, even to the skirt Mina "oohed" at it as she brought her finger down at it. The badger snarled at her.

"Hey, I'm a badger too!" she said crossly. The badger snarled again and began munching on the word "BADGERS" in black letters on the back. Mina yelled at it though it continued. When the word "BADGERS" was gone, it reappeared and the badger looked confused. Mina chuckled and the badger began digging a hole.

"You're so cute!" said Mina.

The badger stopped digging its hole and snarled at her again.

The rest of the squad enjoined the uniforms. When the cheerleaders were together, the badgers from each uniform would jump off to another uniform to play or to fight with other badgers.

Mina was absolutely hyped when the match finally came and she couldn't wait to see the Ravenclaw cheerleaders' outfits. Mina had her hair in two braided pigtails, a black ribbon on one and a yellow on the other. The cheerleaders and Ernie Macmillan as the mascot walked onto the field. The Hufflepuffs looked deeply impressed with the cheerleaders, and their outfits. Lita, though she was not in the mood for cheering, liked the outfits as well.

"At least they don't make us look like bees," she muttered, looking down. The badger on her uniform made a noise that seemed to signify agreement.

"All right, people, ready?" Mina asked energetically.

"Okay," said Susan Bones, "what shall we do first?"

"Not a pyramid, please," Hannah said pleadingly.

"It's not my fault you fell," a sixth year boy muttered.

"We'll save that for later," Mina stated as all the cheerleaders took their positions.

"LET'S GO HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF'S GOT THE RIGHT STUFF!"

From the other side of the field the Ravenclaw cheerleaders gave their cheers. They wore dark blue long-sleeved tops with a large light blue "R" on the front. "Eagles" went across the "R" in bronze lettering. The skirt was also blue with bronze pleats. Mina wasn't surprised to see that Ami was not among the Ravenclaw cheerleaders.

As the Hufflepuff cheerleaders cheered the Quidditch team on, Zacharias Smith felt a little embarrassed. Lita didn't feel like cheering a smart-aleck like him, even if he was part of the team. A blue eagle appeared in the corner of each of the cheerleader's uniforms and the black badger began chasing it around. Mina led the cheerleaders in another cheer.

"EAGLES GIVE YOU TROUBLE. EAGLES GIVE YOU GRIEF. BUT BADGERS CAN'T BE BEAT 'CAUSE BADGERS GOT THE TEETH!"

The Hufflepuff cheerleaders began jumping forward as they shouted the next line. "WE'RE BAD! WE'RE BAD! WE'RE BADGERS! WE'RE BAD! WE'RE BAD! WE'RE BADGERS!"

The badger on the cheerleader's uniforms launched onto the eagle and began chewing on its wings. Some cheerleaders laughed while others gasped in shock. At that moment, Rodger Davies was hit in the elbow with a Bludger, causing him to drop the Quaffle.

"Go Zach!" Mina cried as Zacharias caught the Quaffle and scored a goal.

Over on the other end, Padma Patil was leading the Ravenclaw Cheerleaders in a cheer. "GO EAGLES! GO EAGLES! SOAR TO THE SCORE!"

As the match went on, Lita noticed that Cho wasn't trying very hard to search for the Snitch. She would glance at Summerby a couple of times and shake her head. Then at one moment Cho began to cry.

"Cho, come on!" Rodger yelled at her. "Get the Snitch!"

Through her tears, Cho saw Rodger fly up to her. She blinked rapidly and rubbed them away. "What?"

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Summerby's about to catch the Snitch!"

"Oh!" Cho cried, hurtling after the Hufflepuff Seeker.

Cho was a more experienced Seeker than Summerby. There was no way he could beat her. He was not Cedric Diggory. As the Hufflepuff Cheerleaders screamed and hollered, Lita couldn't bear to watch anymore. She dropped her pompoms and walked off the field, without anyone to notice. That wasn't Cedric Diggory out there. He really was gone. Lita swallowed the lump in her throat. As she came to the castle, she heard all the Hufflepuffs holler. Summerby must've caught the Snitch. Lita smirked.

"Well, he might not be Ced," she said to herself. "But he's pretty good."

Cho was sobbing as she hurried off the field, too upset to even look at Rodger or the rest of her teammates. The Hufflepuffs lifted Summerby onto their shoulders, the cheerleaders shouting, "BADGERS! BADGERS! BADGERS!"

"We won, Lita!" Mina exclaimed. "Isn't that great? Lita?"

Mina looked wildly around and saw that Lita was gone. She looked at Hannah.

"Hannah, where's Lita?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Hannah. "I didn't notice her leave."

"Oh, Lita," Mina sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

"Too bad you weren't out there, Ced-senpai," Lita said to the Cedric collage hanging over his usual spot in the Hufflepuff common room. "It would've been nice to see you catch that Snitch. Just one time."

All of the Cedrics in the collage smiled understandingly at her. Lita put her and up beside it and lowered her head.

"Ced-senpai," she whispered, "I miss you _so _much!"

Tears stung her eyes and she looked up to prevent them from falling. 'No,' she thought, 'I won't cry. I can't. I have to remain strong, for everyone else.'

But it was hard. Lita was so used to being the strongest girl in the group. She had such a 'big girls don't cry' attitude that she refused to show any sadness at all. She was just bitter. How long until her bitterness left her?

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter. I also made it kinda long. I hope you liked the cheers. The first Hufflepuff cheer kinda sucked but stuff does rhyme with Hufflepuff! And so does "tuff" and "ruff" and a few things…but finding stuff for Ravenclaw was a bit more difficult. Any cheerleaders out there?

The "WE'RE BAD! WE'RE BAD! WE'RE BADGERS!" cheer came from Third Rock. I though it was so cool I decided to use it.


	21. Draco's Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

AN: BOOYAH! I saw _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ yesterday! IT ROCKED! I wish they showed a bit more on the World Cup though. And Bagman…I wish they had someone to play Bagman!

Cutekitty: More Sammy, huh? Well, I'll try to stick him in!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 21**

**Draco's Invitation**

After the last Quidditch Game until January, everyone was looking forward to going home for the holidays. Quidditch seemed as an escape for everyone at school, except for the three banned players of Gryffindor. Everyone was giving notices to their Heads of Houses instead of waiting for the eighteenth, as they usually have done in the past. No one wanted to be at Hogwarts while Umbridge was there. As different as the four houses were, it was most likely the one thing they had in common. Very few students liked the woman and the faculty couldn't stand her much either.

At breakfast, a week before school let out, Draco's eagle owl came down to his table with a letter from home. He tore it off hastily and sent it off his way. Curious, Raye watched him as he read his letter. Draco hissed a "yes!" as he read his letter, looking excited. What he was so excited about? He should be used to his mother sending him goodies and love notes and whatever.

He pushed the letter in his pocket and turned to Raye. Raye quickly brought her pumpkin juice to her mouth, pretending as though she wasn't watching him.

"Raye—are you through eating?" he asked.

"Er—um—well—yeah, I guess so," she said uncertainly.

"Good," he said, taking her hand and Raye set her goblet down awkwardly on the table, spilling a bit of juice.

Draco pulled her from the table and out of the Great Hall. She thought he was taking her to the common room but he took her outside.

"Er, Draco," she said, "where are we going?"

"For a walk," he replied.

The walked passed the greenhouses and around the grounds for a while. Raye thought that Draco was going to show her something. However, the school grounds looked the same as always. Studying Draco's face, it looked like he was trying to come up with something.

"Draco—what is it?" she questioned once they arrived on the Quidditch field. Draco leaned against a goal post for a moment, gazing at Raye.

"You won't believe what just happened," he said.

"What?"

"My parents," he said, "I didn't think they'd let me do it…but they did…"

"Do what?"

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. He stepped forward and took Raye's hand.

"Raye—I," he said, "I'd be honored if you…if you…"

Draco bent down on one knee, looking nervous but really happy. It was kind of unusual though, for someone like Draco Malfoy to be stumbling over his words. He was beginning to feel like Neville Longbottom. Raye looked around her shoulder, hoping no one would spot them.

"Draco…don't you think we're a bit too young?" she asked with a small smile.

Draco laughed and there was a pink tinge in his usual pale cheeks. "You think I was going to--? Well, maybe someday."

Draco cleared his throat and smiled up at Raye. "Raye, it would really mean a lot to me if you spend Christmas with me…at my home."

"What?" Raye gasped, her eyes opening wide.

She couldn't' believe it. Christmas with the Malfoys? How could she tell her grandfather? What would her friends think? Shouldn't she be with the Order during Christmas? Raye bit her lip, gazing at Draco. He smiled back up at her, waiting patiently.

"Is it all right with your parents?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I've been _begging _them all summer to have you over!"

"All summer?" she questioned. "How come you didn't tell me this?"

"I didn't want to ask you until they gave me permission," Draco said casually. "But the letter I got just now said I could have a guest for Christmas as long as you want to come."

"Oh, oh my," Raye whispered, "I don't want to intrude."

"You won't me!" Draco said. "My mother and father said you can come. We've got plenty of room—don't worry."

"I don't know what to say, Draco," Raye said softly, "I don't even know your parents."

"I'll understand if you don't want to come," Draco said, "but you've got to tell me quickly. Since our house-elf left my mother had to do the housework and she needs time to get your room ready."

"Oh," said Raye, imagining Narcissa leaving a bunch of traps in a spectacular room. "I see."

Draco squeezed her hand, looking pleadingly into her eyes. "Raye…will you come? It'd mean so much to me. I kind of need an answer soon; the ground's pretty cold."

"Oh!" she said, looking down at his knee that was sinking through the snow. "Oh…well…Draco…I…"

Raye thought for a moment. It'd be risky staying in a Death Eater's house. She never did forget the time she got caught in Moody's office, when Barty Crouch Jr. caught her snooping and threw her in the trunk with the real Moody. What would Lucius do to her if he caught her snooping around his house? What if he found out she was a Sailor Scout? It scared her. Yet, she was curious to find some kind of dirt on him that she could give to the Order. Something that Severus Snape couldn't get. If she was careful, she could be a sleuth once more and get some real information. As she looked at Draco's hopeful face, she knew she just couldn't say no to him. Perhaps Christmas at the Malfoy Manor would be pretty fun. Two weeks at a huge country manor with a cute boy? A girl would be crazy to pass that up.

"I'd love to spend Christmas with you, Draco," Raye said with a smile.

"You'll come?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, of course," she replied. "Sounds like fun!"

Draco laughed like a happy little child playing with a puppy as he stood up to embrace Raye. Surprised, Raye let out a yell. Draco picked her up and spun her around. Raye felt really weird. She really thought that Draco was going to propose marriage to her for a moment.

"Oh Raye!" Draco exclaimed. "You made me so happy! You're going to love it!"

Raye couldn't respond. The way Draco was acting really made her think of her dreams of being married to him. Was it possible that in a few years down the road they'd have a similar situation? Draco was even acting like a man that just got engaged with the love of his life.

Draco kissed Raye fully on the mouth and hugged her again. They separated but Draco took hold of her hand. "Let's go owl my Mum and tell her the good news!"

"All right," Raye in a less excited voice. She knew that Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't have the same reaction as her son's. Not even near it.

As they walked to the Owlery, they saw Miranda approaching the greenhouses. She waived at the pair and hurried inside. One thing really bothered Raye. How was she supposed to explain this to her friends?

* * *

"You're doing _what?" _Serena shouted that evening in the Room of Requirement. Since the girls have learned of it from the DA, they used it regularly for their scout meetings. "Raye, are you crazy? Don't you remember what happened the last time you played _detective_?" 

"I was in a pit for nearly three hours with a half dead man," Raye said coolly, her arms crossed. "Of course I remember."

"You've got to tell Malfoy you've changed your mind," Lydia said. "Tell him you've got other plans."

"Besides, Dumbledore said that we have to stay with the Order," Ami pointed out.

"Yeah and isn't it Professor Snape's job to find out what the Death Eaters are up to anyway?" Mina asked.

"Guys, maybe I can find something on the Death Eaters that Snape can't!" Raye insisted.

"You can get hurt!" Serena cried.

"I don't think Lucius Malfoy will kill me in the middle of the night," Raye said. "Don't be so paranoid, Serena. Lucius just thinks I'm Draco's girlfriend...or guest. No way Lucius would do something to me when Draco's there."

"Oh come on," Serena groaned, "the Malfoys are rich and they've got a big house, no doubt. You won't be with Draco all the time. How can you sleuth with him around anyway?"

"I'll figure something out," Raye groaned.

"You sure you want to stay at Lucifer's house?" Lydia asked. "I mean…Lucius'?"

Serena and Mina chuckled agreeably.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Raye moaned.

"Look at all that dark stuff we found at Headquarters," said Ami, "I bet the Malfoy's place is full of it."

"Probably is," Raye said with a shrug. "So I'll be a little prepared."

"You can't do this!" Serena muttered. "Have you even thought to tell Dumbledore?"

"Well, no," said Raye, "but I'm sure he'll support the idea."

"Oh please."

"Just let her do it, Serena," said Lita, speaking finally.

"What?"

"Lita, are you serious?" Mina asked.

"Hey, we don't know what it's like in Slytherin House," Lita said, "and Raye said she wanted to be in that house because of her dream. Raye said she wants to try to keep her fellow housemates from going bad. So let her."

"Thanks, Lita," Raye said with a small smile.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Lita added. "You know if Lucius caught you snooping around he might do more than just throw you into a trunk."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Raye said edgily.

"It'd be good for us to stay at different places for the holidays," Lita said, "see how the ministry's doing. I won't be spending Christmas with the Order either."

"You're not?" Serena asked in surprise. "Where are you going?"

"The Diggorys invited me to spend Christmas with them," Lita replied, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her hands. "I don't want them to be alone this Christmas so, I'm going. If you really feel like you need to go, Raye, then you can go. Just be careful, all right?"

"Hey, I will," Raye insisted. "Don't worry. I'll be with Draco most of the time and I know he won't let anything happen to me."

"You sure about that?" Serena questioned.

Raye jumped to her feet, hands clenched into fists.

"Of _course _I'm sure!" Raye growled. "Just because he's a Malfoy doesn't mean he's Lucius so knock it off!"

Serena flinched in surprise and gasped. "R-Raye—I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be," Raye folded her arms. "People can change and they can think for themselves, no matter what they're taught. Just look at Sirius. He grew up with a family obsessed with the Dark Arts and his brother was a Death Eater—but Sirius wasn't like that. And Professor Snape—he used to be a Death Eater but now he's working for Dumbledore."

"He's still a big jerk though," Serena said bluntly.

"Well maybe so," Raye said, waving her hand casually, "but look at Miranda. You wouldn't even know she's in Slytherin. She's _absolutely _disgusted about what her parents did to the Longbottoms! Have you ever noticed how she tries to talk to Neville during DA meetings?"

"Yeah, it kinda weirds him out," said Serena, "she keeps asking if he wants to be her partner."

"She wants to make a difference, that's all," Raye told her. "All the Slytherins aren't the same, you know. Well, I'm going back to the common room."

"Before you do that, though," Serena said, "just promise me you'll tell Professor Dumbledore first?"

"Serena…"

"Hey, he kind of has a right to know," Lydia pointed out. "I'm sure he'll agree why you want to go there, but he might have some good advice for you."

Raye groaned and shook her head. "Fine, I'll go tell Dumbledore. I guess it couldn't hurt."

True to her promise, Raye went straight to the Headmaster's office.

"Well, good evening, Raye," said Dumbledore kindly, "what can I do for you?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Raye said, seating herself down. "Draco Malfoy invited me to spend the Christmas holidays with him, and I've accepted."

"Have you told your friends this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Raye replied, "they really weren't happy about it but I feel it's important that I go. Maybe I can get some useful information on Lucius Malfoy."

"You do remember the last time you played detective, don't you Raye?"

"Yes, yes, I know," Raye said tiredly. "But I'll be very careful. I won't go snooping around Lucius' study. Maybe Draco might even show me some things they've got."

"I see," said Dumbledore, "have you told your grandfather?"

"My grandfather—oh—right!" Raye gasped. "I have to let him know!"

"Seeing that you've already accepted," Dumbledore said, "he may allow you go but I suggest you owl him. He may have some useful advice for you."

"All right."

"Also, Raye," Dumbledore continued, "you should talk to your Head of House about this. If you really want to sleuth around, Professor Snape can help you and you can work together."

"Yeah," Raye said with a nod. "He probably knows everything about being a spy, huh?"

"Yes, it isn't easy being a spy," Dumbledore said, "though Professor Snape may make it seem so. Ask him to teach you Occulmency."

"Occulmency?" Raye asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is something that will help you," Dumbledore explained. "He is very skilled at it. That is why Voldemort doesn't suspect his disloyalty."

"So he really is fooling Voldemort?" Raye asked slyly.

"Indeed, Voldemort isn't nearly as powerful as some people fear he is," Dumbledore told her. "I am glad you told me this, Raye. Now quickly owl your grandfather and speak to Professor Snape."

"Thank you for understanding, Professor Dumbledore," Raye said, relieved.

"Of course," said Dumbledore.

Raye stood up, stroked Fawkes the phoenix and exited the Headmaster's office. She breathed a sigh of relief and set off to the Owlery. She took out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Grandpa,_

_You might not approve of this but Draco Malfoy invited me to stay with him this Christmas and I've accepted. I know his father is a Death Eater and it may be dangerous but I promise to be very careful. Professor Dumbledore supports my decision but my friends weren't all that happy at first. _

_Professor Snape is going to teach me Occulmency and give me some tips so that I'll be prepared. Please understand that I must do this. I hope you have some other detective tips for me too. Don't worry, I promise to be very careful._

_Love,_

_Raye_

Raye rolled up the letter and tied it to a brown owl's leg. She watched it disappear in the night.

"I hope this won't give Grandpa a heart attack," she said to herself as she walked out of the Owlery and down to Snape's office.

She knocked on Snape's office door twice and waited for him to answer.

"Miss Hino," he said, cracking the door open, "what are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you, Professor," Raye said softly, "it's important."

Nodding, Snape opened the door wider so she could come in.

"What is it?" he asked as she shut the door.

"Draco Malfoy invited me to his house for Christmas," Raye replied, "and I said that I would. I thought that I could learn something about Lucius Malfoy. I know that it's your job to find out what Voldemort's up to but I feel that I must do this, Professor."

"I see," said Professor Snape, "and you want me to help you, correct?"

"Er—yeah, how did you know I was going to ask that?" Raye inquired.

"Legilmency," he said, "it is the ability to extract feelings and memories from one person's mind."

"You read minds?" Raye said in amazement. "You're a psychic?"

"No," Snape said, "I'm a Legilmens. There's a difference."

"Okay," Raye mumbled, still convinced that they're the same thing.

"The Dark Lord is a Legilmens," Snape stated, "Dumbledore is a Legilmens and even Lucius Malfoy is a Legilmens. By being so, they can almost always know if someone is lying to them. For you to come to Lucius' household and tell him your just Draco's girlfriend, he will know otherwise."

"But I'm not," Raye said, "well, not really."

"The only way to protect yourself is to learn Occulmency," Snape said.

"Yeah, that's why Professor Dumbledore sent me to see you, sir," said Raye, "he wanted me to learn Occulmency from you."

"Yes, I know," said Snape, "and I'm disappointed that you didn't come to see me first."

"You are?" Raye said her face faulting. "Why?"

"I'm you're head of house," he told her. "When you have a problem you are to come directly to me first, not your friends or even Dumbledore."

"Oh, right," Raye whispered, "sorry, I didn't know. I'll remember next time."

"Good," said Snape, "now, to Occulmency…"

"You're teaching me right away?" Raye asked, surprised.

"Yes, you have a week to master it, Miss Hino," Professor Snape told her.

"I would've come to you sooner," Raye said, "but Draco just invited me this morning."

"I know," said Snape, "but you had all day to come to me, didn't you?"

"Yes sir," Raye mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Let's get started," Snape approached a basin in his office and began pulling silvery threads of memory from his head.

"Hey, what's that?" Raye inquired.

"A Penseive," Snape replied, "used to hold ones memories."

"Wow," Raye whispered.

After Snape removed some of his memories, he turned to Raye. "I am going to attempt to break into your mind."

"You're _what?" _Raye demanded, backing up. "You really think Lucius is going to d that to me?"

"He might," said Snape, "all the more reason for me to teach you."

Raye started to think this wasn't such a good idea.

"Let's see how well you resist against this," said Snape, "use whatever you can think of to defend yourself. Draw your wand."

"Okay," Raye said, removing her wand from her robes, "ready."

"Brace yourself, _Legilmens!" _

"Huh?" Raye mumbled as she started seeing her life go by. All her memories, ones she wished she had forgotten. She was watching her grandfather making potions. She saw demons attacking people. Her parent's deaths and how she made a Forgetfulness Potion. The first time she meant Darien, and Serena and the first time she became Sailor Mars.

_Wait a minute, _she thought, _I have to stop this! _

Raye shook her head and bared her teeth. She raised her wand at Snape, though she could hardly see him through her own memories.

"_Expelleriamus!"_

Snape lost his wand and fell into his desk. Raye gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor!" she exclaimed, rushing to him. "Are you all right?"

"You chose to disarm me," said Snape, getting back to his feet. "Simple, but it worked. What you need to do is to try to repel me with your mind."

"How?"

"Focus," he said coolly. "If Lucius were to do to you what I just did, he may very well do it when you're unarmed."

"I know," Raye muttered.

"You can't rely on your wand. Use your mind."

"How do I do that?" Raye asked impatiently.

"Close your eyes and rid yourself of all emotion."

"Are you serious?" Raye questioned. "That's impossible!"

"No it isn't," he told her. "Very simple. I want you to practice very night before you got to sleep. Rid your mind of all emotion and thinking."

"But I always think of stuff before I go to bed," Raye argued.

"Do you want Lucius Malfoy to know you're a Sailor Scout?" he demanded, "do you want him to know that you came to rescue Potter?"

"Of course not!" Raye exclaimed. "But Professor, you don't understand, I'm a psychic! Sometimes I try rid my mind of thoughts and feelings but it doesn't work. I have dreams whether I want them I not!"

"Use your psychic powers to protect your mind, Miss Hino," he told her.

"I'll try," Raye sighed.

"You have one week to master this completely," he reminded her.

"Just how good of a Legilmens is Lucius Malfoy anyway?" she asked.

"Good enough to know when you're lying to him," he replied, "and for you, that's not good. It is possible that The Dark Lord and other Death Eaters may arrive at the Malfoy's home and you wouldn't want them to recognize you."

"Oh, great," Raye said, "maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"You've already put yourself in this position," Snape told her. "Now you have to prepare yourself for it. Let's do this again."

"Just how long are we going to do this?"

"Until you get it right," he replied.

"Any chance of you teaching me Legilimency too?" Raye inquired.

"Why?" Snape asked, smirking. "You're a physic. Why do you need to be a Legilmens?"

"You said it wasn't the same thing!" Raye said indigently.

"But you seem to think so," Snape said, "let's just get you to master your own mind before you learn to master someone else's."

"Yeah, all right," said Raye.

* * *

Raye practiced Legilmency every night with Professor Snape after dinner and each lesson lasted two hours. She left every lesson with her head throbbing. She used flame scrying to try to clear her mind before going to bed and after a while it seemed to work. Sometimes she would still have dreams and she would wake up to tell herself to rid her mind before going back to sleep. It was much harder than Snape made it seem. 

However, Raye was happy to know that her grandfather approved of her decision and he encouraged her to work hard at Occulmency. Her friends thought having extra lessons with Snape was torture and they wouldn't take Occulmency with him in their wildest dreams. While Raye did this, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was searching for two new Beaters and a new Seeker.

Lydia learned from previous experience not to place any bets. She and Seamus wore good luck charms during tryouts.

Seeing as it was most important, Angelina did the tryouts for the new team Seeker. She went down the list alphabetically and some were pretty good though none was "Harry Potter good." Angelina wasn't too happy about it.

"MacGreggor, Lydia," Angelina mumbled, thumbing out to the field.

"Good luck, Lydia," said Seamus.

"Thanks," she smiled, walking onto the field and straddling her Moontrimmer.

Instead of using the Snitch incase no one could catch it, Angelina used golf. She through the golf balls around to see how quickly people could maneuver their brooms. She levitated them, making the balls loop around and swirl and even ascending spells to watch how quickly people can fly upward. As Lydia was the only owner of a broom to reach the greatest heights, she had an advantage to this. No matter how hard the golf cubs, or even how high the snitch would zoom, Lydia would be able to catch it on a Moontrimmer."

"Well done, Lydia!" said Angelina excitedly, the shock and disappointment of losing Harry Potter leaving her almost completely. Impressed by Lydia's efforts, the other people trying out cheered.

"How'd you do that?" Ginny asked.

"I guess I just got lucky," Lydia said with a grin, squeezing the lucky charm in her pocket.

After more people tried out, it was Ginny's turn to try. She did nearly as well as Lydia. When decision time came, Angelina couldn't make up her mind. Ginny and Lydia were both pretty good.

"Lydia can have it," Ginny said instantly.

"Oh hey," said Lydia, "you don't have to give it to me."

"It's all right," said Ginny, "I think I'd prefer goal-scoring over seeking."

Lydia spotted Ginny's boyfriend, Michael Corner standing nearby the field. Grinning, she turned her eyes to Ginny. "Oh, I see," she said, "rather seek time with Michael than the Snitch, huh?"

"Er…" Ginny said, her cheeks going pink. "Well."

Lydia laughed, slapping Ginny in the back. "It's all right. I'll be Seeker. Now go run crying to your boyfriend and pretend that you're upset so he can comfort you."

"Lydia…" Ginny mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Go on, lassie," she said, softly, pushing her away. She cleared her throat and acted boastful. "Ah-ha! See that, Weasley? I _told _you I'd be made Seeker! Me, Lydia MacGreggor…oh you'd know I'd get it, my father played for the Ballycastle Bats you know…"

She winked at Ginny, who winked back and turned around, mustering up fake tears. "All that hard work, _wasted! _Michael, I didn't get it! I didn't get it!"

Sobbing, Ginny ran to her boyfriend and threw her arms around him. Non the wiser that Ginny was pretending to be upset, he began to comfort her.

"There, there, Ginny," said Michael, leading her back to the castle. "You did your best. But look on the bright side…we get to spend more time together."

Sammy met Ginny and Michael on his way to the library. "Hey Michael. Hey Ginny…Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing that she was upset.

"I didn't get to play Seeker!" she cried into her hands. "Angelina gave it to Lydia."

"Oh, that's too bad, Ginny," Sammy said sympathetically. "Well, there's always next year, right?"

"I guess so," Ginny mumbled.

"Let's go," said Michael, "see you, Sammy."

"See you," said Sammy as he watched Michael steer Ginny away. He felt a little envious. If only he were a few years older, maybe Ginny would notice him more. But who was he kidding? He was just an ickle firsty.

"She's too good for him," Sammy muttered as he entered the library.

--

Seamus also got lucky in getting one of the Beater positions, as Sloper got the other. Though Serena was happy that Lydia and Seamus made the team, she wondered how she was going to fill _their _positions. She was discussing this with them in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We need another guy," she said, "and a new girl. How am I supposed to fill your positions?"

"Relax, Serena," Lydia said, "we don't play Hufflepuff until the middle of February. You've got plenty of time."

"I know," Serena groaned, "but where am I going to find a replacement? And we still have to have practice!"

"Hi, excuse me," said a pretty sixth year girl., walking up to them. "I was watching you in the last match and if you need a new cheerleader, I'd like to try out."

"Great!" Serena said. "What's your name?"

"Julie Capul."

"Juliet Capulet?"

The girl laughed. "No, I get that all the time. Everyone likes calling me Juliet…but it's Julie. Just Julie…"

Serena sensed that this was going to be tough. "All right…well…it's a good time we've already played against Slytherin. Wouldn't want you accidently cheering on Montague."

Julie frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Hey…that's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Serena said, waving her hands. "It was just a joke! Well, we'll have a practice sometime after the holidays, all right?"

"Sounds good," said Julie, "see you then."

* * *

"Very good idea to have a DA meeting before we let out for break, Harry," Serena said as the two of them walked alone to the Room of Requirement early for the last DA meeting. 

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"We've come pretty far, haven't we?" Serena asked, smiling. "We started off just practicing on saying Voldemort's name. Everyone can say it now, except Dean likes to call him 'Morty.'"

Harry laughed. "I don't think Voldemort would like that very much if you said it to his face."

"That's the point why we had all those dummies of Voldemort and Death Eaters," Serena said, "but it will take us a while until we're used to the real thing."

"I know," said Harry.

"What are we going work on today?" Serena asked.

"We'll probably stun the Death Eater dummies for a while," he said with a shrug, "and the Impediment Jinx."

"Those would work on the dummies?" Serena inquired. "Why not on each other?"

"Oh, I guess it'd probably work better then, huh?" Harry asked with a slight grin.

"Yeah, I think so," Serena aid, grinning back.

They entered the Room of Requirement door to find it decorated floor to ceiling with Christmas decorations. A hundred golden baubles held a picture of Harry's face with a banner that said: HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!

"Oh man," Harry moaned as Serena giggled. Harry looked at her, frowning in a playful sort of way.

"Hey, what're you laughing at?" he asked.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Help me get them down," said Harry.

"Okay," she said, taking out her wand. "But let's just leave the gold baubles up there, okay? I think they're pretty."

"Okay."

After taking the pictures down and setting them aside, Harry changed the legend on the banner to HAVE A VERY HAPPY CHRISTMAS instead. He looked over to Serena and he was very pleased to see something with white berries hanging just a few feet away from her.

"Hey, Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you move a little to your left?"

Serena looked a little quizzical but moved to her left anyhow.

"A little more," he said. "A little more."

"Just how far do you want me to go?" Serena asked as she took another big sidestep to her left.

"That's too far!" Harry cried, shocking her a bit. "Sorry. A half step to your right…yeah…perfect."

"Why do you want me to stand here for?" Serena asked.

Harry pointed up and Serena looked above her.

"Oh," she said, blushing slightly. She looked back at Harry and grinned. Grinning back, Harry walked over to her.

Perfect. No body would come for another ten minutes. That was plenty of time to kiss Serena. Kissing her under the mistletoe. What a perfect scene. Here was his chance.

Harry and Serena slid their arms around each other and closed their eyes. They brought their faces together, lips puckered. Harry never felt his heart beat so quickly before. Their lips had just barely touched when the door opened.

"NO!" cried a voice.

"Huh?" Serena mumbled.

Luna Lovegood hurried forward and pushed the couple away from the mistletoe. Furious, Harry rounded on Luna.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Saving your heads," she said softly, turning to the mistletoe. "That thing is most likely infested with Nargles."

"Nargles?" Serena mumbled.

"Yes, they're very small insects that like to infest mistletoe," she explained, "they like to watch couples gather under it and when they start kissing, they poo on their heads."

"Ahh!" Serena cried, flinging her hands to her meatballs and backing into the wall. "Disgusting! I've already been pooed on!"

Harry however, would rather take his chances with the Nargles.

Luna pulled out her wand and pointed it at the ball of mistletoe. "Scourgify!"

"There," she said, "now we're safe."

* * *

"Ready for the DA meeting, Miranda?" Raye asked as she entered the Gryffindor common room. 

"Shh!" she hissed, straightening a towel over something bulky. Whatever the thing was, it was making noises.

"What's that?" Raye asked, pointing at the thing beneath the towel.

"It's a Lion Lily," she said softly. "Just got it to be quiet."

"Is that for a Herbology assignment?" Raye inquired.

"No, not really," said Miranda, blushing slightly. "It's an um…a present."

"Oooh, for who?" Raye asked with interest.

Miranda sighed and played with her fingers. "Neville Longbottom. You think I'm crazy to give it to him, aren't you?"

"Of course I don't!" Raye exclaimed. "That's a great idea!"

"You'll wake it up!" Miranda said worriedly, pointing at the sleeping Lion Lily.

"Oh, sorry," said Raye, lowering her voice. "It's very nice of you to get Neville a present. So that's why you're always going to the greenhouses, huh?"

"Yeah," Miranda admitted, "I heard Neville's really good at Herbology so I'd thought he might like it. But maybe tis isn't a good idea. I think he's scaredof me."

"Why would he be scared of you?" Raye asked. "What your parents did you his parents isn't your fault."

"Maybe not," said Miranda, "but I wouldn't doubt it if Neville wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Yeah, it may be kind of weird," Raye said thoughtfully. "You trying to make friends with him because of the situation you two are in. But you're showing a lot of guts here, making a difference. Instead of taking after your parents, you're making up your own mind."

Miranda smiled nervously. "Yeah, thanks, Raye. I don't expect him to be my partner in DA after this but I guess it's a start."

"It is."

"And if he dos want to be my partner," Miranda said, "he can hex me all he wants to…"

"Oh hey, don't become an easy target. You shouldn't take the blame for what your parents did."

"But it just makes me _sick, _Raye," Miranda groaned. "Having those…those monsters as my parents. Being related to them, knowing what they did. I got sick after my aunt and uncle told me what my parents did. They didn't want to tell me, but I made them. I had to know what they did to go to prison. I didn't' care how bad it was."

Raye sighed and put her hand on her shoulder. "It'll get better. You're already making a difference in trying to be friends with Neville. I know it will feel weird at first but it just takes time."

"I know."

"You girls ready?" Blaise asked as he and Francis approached them.

The Lion Lily made a growl underneath the towel. Francis pointed at it.

"What's that?" he queried.

"Just a noisy present," Miranda muttered dismissively as she picked it off the table. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

People waited in the Room of Requirement for everybody to arrive. When Raye entered with Miranda, Miranda scanned the room for Neville. When she spotted him fluffing the cushions, she felt a fleeting sensation in her stomach and thought that she couldn't' do this after all. 

"Hey, go on," Raye whispered, giving her a slight push. "Just go over there and hand it to him."

Miranda swallowed hard and walked dragging her feet to Neville. Though it was just a couple of feet, it felt like she was walking a mile.

"N-Neville," she said in a small voice. "N-Neville."

On hearing his name, Neville turned around. "Oh. Hi."

Miranda stood frozen. She completely forgot what she was going to do.

"I er…I ah…er…"

"What's that?" Neville asked, pointing at her bundle.

"This?" she mumbled, "Oh, well, it's for you."

"Me?" Neville inquired nervously.

"Yeah, I heard that you're great at Herbology," Miranda said, "and I thought you might like it."

"Well, thank you," said Neville.

"Here," she said, holding it out. "H-Happy Christmas."

As Neville reached for the plant, his fingers touched hers. She quickly released the plant once Neville had a firm grip on it. She stepped back and put her hands behind her. Neville peeked under neat the towel and grinned.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"Well, if you think it's a Lion Lily," she replied, sheepishly, "then yeah. I decided to get you the Lion Lily since you're—er—well, the Gryffindor Mascot," she explained quickly.

"Well, thank you," said Neville, rather flattered.

A girl has never, ever, ever given him a gift before! He never would've thought the first girl to give him anything would be the daughter of the people who tortured his parents. Was Miranda really nothing like Bellatix and Rodolphus LeStrange?

"It's sleeping now," Miranda warned, pointing at the plant. "So better keep it comfortable."

"I don't think it will be quiet in here once the DA meeting starts," said Neville.

"Oh, good point."

There was a silence and Neville set it in a corner safely. "Well, thanks, Miranda."

"My pleasure, er, you want to um…be partners?" she asked hopefully. "That's okay if you don't' want be…but just in case you don't have one today….I'll be happy to partner with you."

Neville paused, studying Miranda. He shrugged.

"Well, all right," he said.

Miranda smiled broadly. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, good," she said, "and if you want…you can hex me as much as you want."

"But I don't," said Neville quickly.

"Well, if you do," she said, "if it makes you feel any better."

"I don't think hexing you would make me feel better, Miranda," he told her.

Miranda sighed and nodded. "Oh, well, good to know."

"All right, everyone," said Harry, "let's get started with the Impediment Jinx."

--

After the DA practiced with the Impediment Jinx and Stunning Spells, they wished each other Merry Christmases and began to exit.

"Come on, Serena," said Lydia, "We've got to finish our transfiguration homework before we pack our trunks."

"Oh man…can't you just stun me again?" Serena asked hopefully.

Lydia laughed as she walked to the door.

"Oh, that's right," said Ron with a groan, "I forgot all about that…"

On watching Serena and his friends empty the room, Harry went to join them. He stopped when he hear'd Cho call for him.

"Hey, Harry, can I have a word?"

Harry looked back at Serena and then to Cho. He shrugged and approached her. The room was empty now with just the two of them.

"What's up?" Harry asked, thinking she had a question on one of the spells they've been practicing with.

Instead, Cho started to cry. Harry almost wished he had just gone. "I'm sorry, she said. "I suppose…it's just…learning all this stuff…It makes me….wonder whether…if _he'd_ known it all…he'd still be alive."

"He did know this stuff," Harry said seriously as he began picking up cushions.

"You think so?"

"Of course," Harry muttered, "He was really good at it, or could never have got to the middle of that maze. But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance."

"_You, _survived when you were just a baby," she said quietly.

Harry thought to just forget about straightening up and leave. "Yeah, well, I dunno why, nor does anyone else, so it's nothing to be proud of."

"Oh don't go!" Cho cried after him. "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this…I didn't mean to…"

Cho hiccupped and Harry looked nervously about the room.

"I know it must be horrible for you," she said as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die. I suppose you just want to forget about it…"

Harry sighed but didn't' reply.

"You're a r-really good teacher, you know," Cho said, smiling with tearstained cheeks. "I've never been able to Stun anything before."

"Thanks," said Harry.

There was a small silence. Cho walked toward him.

"So," she said, "you and Serena look kind of serious. Are you two going out now?"

_Great_. First she was mentioning Cedric in front of him and now she was asking about Serena. Harry thought that this was none of her business though he didn't state that.

"Well, we like each other," he said coolly.

"Oh, I see," said Cho, looking above his head. She pointed. "Mistletoe."

Harry glanced up and looked down to meet Cho's eyes. She was advancing on him, bringing her hands up to his shoulders.

"I really like you, Harry," she whispered.

"Cho…" he mumbled, confused and slightly angered.

As Cho's lips came down to Harry's, Serena's face flashed across Harry's brain. _Serena. _He remembered that it was with her he wanted to share his first kiss with. Kissing Cho Chang right now would be wrong. Cedric had only been dead for nearly eight months. Harry had feelings for Serena.

"No," Harry muttered, bringing up his arms and pushing Cho backward.

"What?" Cho gasped.

Harry stepped away from her. "Cho, this is wrong. I can't do this to Serena and I can't let you do this to Cedric. It wouldn't be right."

"But Harry," Cho said, tearing up again. "I thought—I thought you liked me!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said, back-stepping to the door. "But we can't."

"Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Cho," said Harry, exiting through the door. He took a few steps from the Room of Requirement and ran all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Jealousy and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

Winnie Matthews : Snape's a good guy in this story. I don't want to believe that he actually sided with Voldemort in book 6! No, Voldemort doesnt' know anything about the sailor scouts. He doesn't know their identites or even that they're part of the order. Snape didn't tell him a thing about them.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 22**

**Jealousy and Nightmares**

Serena, Lydia and Ron were working on their transfiguration homework while Hermione was writing a letter to Krum when Harry ran inside the porthole, gasping for breath. The four of them looked at Harry in concern as he dropped down on the couch.

"Harry, are you all right?" Serena asked.

"F-fine," he gasped.

"Why'd you run all the way here?" Ron inquired. "Did you just get passed Filch? I thought as fifth years we can be out later."

"No…it's not that," Harry said, trying to catch his breath. "I just…had to…" he took a deep study breath. "I had to get out of…the Room of Requirement."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry said what was up before she had to ask. "Cho Chang tried to kiss me, just now."

"She what?" Serena said in shock. "But why?"

"She's over Cedric's death already?" Lydia inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she's not," said Hermione, "you've heard her crying in the loos. She's feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying. Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying abut what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. And she probably can't work out what her feelings toward Harry are anyway, because he was he the one who was with Cedric when Cedric died, so that's all very mixed up and painful. Oh, and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."

"Yeah, she didn't' do so well against Hufflepuff," said Lydia.

"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode," Ron said in a small voice.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," said Hermione nastily and Ron looked shocked.

"But it doesn't make sense," said Serena," I understand that she's upset, but she should try to give her self time. If she loved Cedric so much, she shouldn't be trying to kiss Harry."

Harry felt the flame inside his chest grow hotter as he gazed at Serena. He could just kiss her right now.

"But instead," Serena said, "Since Harry was the last one to see Cedric, maybe she ought to just…well…talk to him. Maybe she really hasn't accepted it so maybe a talk with Harry would give her closure."

The fire in Harry's chest died slightly. He looked at the floor.

Ron cleared his throat and looked at Harry. "So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"The kiss, you idiot."

"Cho Chang didn't kiss me," Harry said firmly. "I said she _tried _too. I stopped her before it…it happened." He made a nervous glace at Serena before looking at his hands. It was hard to say this while everyone was in the room. He wanted to speak to only Serena.

"You didn't kiss her?"

"No," said Harry, "I didn't want to."

"You didn't?" Hermione asked. "You've liked her for ages."

"I did, but I don't anymore," Harry muttered.

"Then you like someone else then?" Ron questioned. "Who?"

"Ron!" Harry yelled. "Shut up!"

Ron blinked, looked at Serena and his mouth dropped. "Oh—oh—right…yeah…forgot. Well, if you like someone else, you did the right thing, mate. Well, hope you get to kiss the girl you want someday soon. Under the mistletoe sounds like a good time. I'm thinking of kissing Ami under there for Christmas."

"Oh, that's a wonderful gift," Hermione said sarcastically, returning to her letter. "Ami would give you a slap in the face as a thank you."

"I wasn't going to snog her face off or anything," Ron said defensively. "Just a small one, honestly. Why do you have to be jealous?"

"Jealous!" Hermione stabbed the nib of her quill into her parchment. "Jealous! I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah, you are!" Ron growled. "You're jealous because Ami's smarter than you!"

"No she isn't!"

"Of course she is!" Ron said. "Hey, Serena, Lydia, you've known Ami longer. Who'd you say is smarter? Ami or Hermione."

"Uh oh," Serena mumbled.

"Well, uh," Lydia said with a small chuckle.

"It's Ami, right?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ami is pretty smart," Lydia said, looking hopefully at Serena.

"Yeah, she's really good at math and science," Serena said, "just about everything actually."

"There, you see?" Ron said with a laugh, pointing at Serena and Lydia

"Whoa, but we don't know who's smarter with magic," Serena said but Ron didn't hear her.

"Ron, I've been in Hogwarts longer than Ami has," Hermione said, going red in the face, "and I've taken a lot more classes in third year, if I must remind you and--,"

"That's true, you've been here for five years but Ami just got here last year and she's already ahead!" Ron snarled. "I've seen her at it when we used to study together!"

"I've read more books than she has!"

"She uses the chocolate frog cards as BOOKMARKS!" Ron shouted, getting to his feet.

"That doesn't' mean anything!" Hermione yelled. "She may be book smart, but can she actually do the spells?" Hermione's prefect badge twitched as if it were about to jump off her chest.

"I bet you she can," Ronald sneered, "She's in Ravenclaw, isn't she?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not only that, she plays chess!"

"Chess doesn't make you smarter!" Hermione groaned.

"Smart people play chess!" Ron bellowed. "Just ask her! Chess teaches you to think!"

"And that's the only time when you do think, Ronald."

"Oh, shut up already!" Ron snarled and the water glasses broke. The pipes in the floors groaned.

"You don't know anything about her!"

"Of course I do," Hermione said, "don't be ridiculous. I have her in Arithmancy, and Runes and she stayed at Headquarters with us. I know her just as well as you do, Ron. She's really shy. You should give her some space. She doesn't need you kissing her all the time. It will scare her."

"And how would you know? Did she tell you this? You think she doesn't want me around?"

"I didn't' say that, Ron," Hermione muttered, "But look at her parents. They were divorced and her mother didn't even want her coming back"

"Do you think you know her better?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, look at her family and look at yours," Hermione said calmly. "This is the first time she's been with her dad in a long time and her mother's still in Japan. I've seen how she looks at your parents and your family. She doesn't' have a big family. She wants her parents back together. She's lonely."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ron said. "You think because my family's big it'll intimidate her if we become good friends. Is that it?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said, "I know how she feels. I'm an only child too and—"

"The hell you do!" Ron yelled. "You may be an only child but your parents are still together, right?"

"So are yours Ron but that—"

"Were you there when Percy blamed Dad's loyalty to Dumbledore for making us poor?" Ron shouted. "Where you there when he and Dad were fighting? Where you there he walked out? Where you there when Mum was begging him to stay? Where you there when Fred and George where saying that Percy was always a pinhead and wished he left ages ago?"

"Well, no," Hermione said in a small voice.

"So shut your big self righteous mouth!" Ron shouted. "You say you know how Ami feels but you don't! I know what it's like to see your family yelling at each other and I know what it's like to have an empty space at the dinner table. I know what it's like to watch someone you love and care about walk out the door!"

Everyone in the whole common room was staring at Ron. Hermione's started tearing up.

"R—Ron," she said feebly, "Percy leaving isn't the same…the same as Ami's parents splitting up."

"Maybe not," Ron said heavily, his eyes also watering. They were watering even harder and faster than Hermione's was. Embarrassed, he quickly mopped his eyes with his sleeve. "But it's close enough to understand how she feels. You think I don't, Hermione, but I do understand how Ami feels. I do understand. You still think I've got the emotional range of a teaspoon, Hermione? I understand her better than you do because…because I…" More unexpected tears came pouring down his cheeks. He'd never cried like this before. He wasn't even sobbing but the tears were falling like a water fall.

"I just do, all right?" he said finally and walked up the stairs. It was difficult because the tears kept blurring his vision. Everyone looked at Hermione like she had meant to make him cry.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione moaned, pulling her letter with her.

"Yeah, me too," Serena said quickly. "Lydia, how about you come too? Hermione, you can help us with our homework."

"Er, yeah, all right."

Serena looked at Harry. "Good night, Harry."

"Yeah, good night," Harry said, watching Serena walk up to the girls' dormitory. Sighing, he decided to turn as well. When he came to the dormitory's, Ron was in bed with the curtains pulled around. The other fifth year boys were looking at Ron's bed nervously.

"Been like that since he got here," Neville stated, shaking his head.

"What happened down there, Harry?" Dean asked. "We heard people shouting?"

"Hermione and Ron had an argument," Harry explained, "she said he's insensitive and had the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Hermione Granger said that?" Neville asked, shocked. "I don't believe it."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said.

"It's not true," came Ron's muffled voice from behind his curtains. "Who does she think she is? She's jealous because I think Ami's smarter than she is."

"You think she's not just jealous because you like Ami more?" Seamus asked.

"Well, I do like Ami more," Ron muttered, "but still no reason to get jealous. I was never jealous of her and Krum!"

"Yeah you were," Harry said.

"Hey, who's side are you on, Harry?" Ron demanded, sticking his tear-stained face out of his curtains.

"Whoa, calm down, Ron!" Seamus said, "You'll dehydrate yourself if you keep crying like that!"

"Shut up," Ron wiped his eyes again. "You know I wasn't jealous, Harry."

"You were for just a while," Harry reminded, "but you were all right once Lydia and Serena set you up with Ami."

"Yeah," Ron smiled and disappeared behind his curtains too. "Ami's really nice, not like Hermione. Ami's the sweetest, smartest, nicest girl I've ever met. She's pretty too…"

Dean shook his head. "He's really upset, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Seamus agreed, "a guy can only take so much, you know?"

--

"I guess I was wrong to say that about Ron," Hermione said once she and the girls got upstairs.

"I don't think you really meant it," Serena said, patting her shoulder.

"Thanks, Serena," Hermione moaned. "Ron really does like Ami, doesn't he?"

"Looks that way," Lydia said.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I guess I am jealous then."

--

Ever since Serena made him think about real dreams, Harry has been dreaming his: living with his Godfather. He dreamt about living in a place in the country, playing fetch with Padfoot and Sirius telling Harry all about his father.

Tonight was different. Harry's dreams were not filled with his Godfather once his head hit the pillow. He dreamed about something else. It was strange and foreign. He had never had a dream like it before. It was as if he was dreaming of a whole different person.

Harry was looking in a mirror, combing his fingers through his hair. His hair was longer and wilder. The roots of his hair were jet black, the middle of the hair strands red and the tips gold, bleached from the sun. The top was red and small sleeves that barely came past his shoulder. The sleeves were thick and raised up, somewhat puffy like it had long sleeves that were rolled up. There were solid gold buttons on the front shaped like suns. The sleeveless shirt exposed his deep, bronze tanned arms. The pants were red and he had black boots. He wore a solid gold necklace with a sun on it. His spectacles were missing and he could see his eyes twinkling back at him in the reflection. Something wasn't right with his eyes though. Instead of emerald green, his eyes were golden yellow, like the sun. Another surprising feature was that the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead was missing. Harry's tanned face bore a golden ring with a dot in the center: the symbol of the sun.

Harry's subconscious mind didn't understand why he was dreaming this. It was as if he was watching himself play in a movie he never tried out for.

The tanned and scarlet clad Harry spoke. His voice even sounded different. It sounded very strong.

"It is time, Solaris," said the new Harry, looking at his reflection. "It is time we tell the Moon Princess the truth."

Solaris…what was that? Was Solaris the man Harry was supposedly playing in this movie? Who was the Moon Princess?

Solaris stepped away from the mirror and left a very exquisite, medieval-aged room. He walked through pearly, marbled halls, passing windows that showed the night sky—wait—it was more than just the night sky. It was outer space! Harry was in outer space? What was he doing there?

Harry walked into a ballroom where many people were dancing and talking. A few people said hello to him, even some people that looked familiar but none were the person he was looking for. He stepped out of the ballroom and went to a set of stairs. At the top of the stairs, he saw a beautiful princess dressed in white.

"Good evening, Solaris," said the princess, "ready for the ceremony?"

"My princess," said Solaris, taking her by the hand. "We must talk."

"Now?" she inquired, "but my mother is about to make the announcement of my engagement to the Prince of Earth."

"This cannot wait, my princess," Solaris said firmly. "Please."

Solaris pulled the Moon Princess down the stairs and avoiding the ballroom, he went through a set of doors and out of the palace. He put his arm around her shoulders while holding one hand on her inner elbow, striding quickly. The Moon Princess looked behind them.

"Solaris, everyone will be wondering where we are," she said.

"Let them wonder," said Solaris, "we need to speak."

They walked down a stony path through the fields to the edge of the moon. The sun and the Earth could be seen in full. It was so beautiful. Seeing that they were alone, Solaris turned to the Moon princess, holding her shoulders.

"Serenity," he whispered, "I cannot let you do this. I cannot let you marry Prince Darien."

"What?" Serenity asked.

"He does not love you," Solaris told her, "and I know you do not love him."

"Why do you do this?" Serenity's deep blue eyes filled with tears. "Why do you lie to me about my love? How would you know the affairs of my heart?"

"It was arranged, Serenity!" Solaris said, exasperated, "your wedding was arranged by the Queen. You are marrying him because your mother arranged this."

"Yes, she arranged us to meet," Serenity said, "she wanted me to rule the Moon in her footsteps, become queen but I am marrying Prince Darien because I love him."

"You have been bewitched," Solaris said, "your mother fears that the Moon Kingdom will be destroyed so she arranged you to marry the Prince of Earth. She thinks that marrying a prince of Earth will create an alliance with Earth. She created this law."

"You do not understand the laws of the Moon," Princess Serenity shook her head. "The heir to the throne must marry a noble of the Moon or royalty from Earth. This law has been in force for thousands of years."

"Yes, that is what your mother is doing, fulfilling the law—but do you want to follow the law or your heart—my princess?" Solaris asked. "The law says you must marry a Prince of Earth but is that what you want?"

"Of course it is what I want," Princess Serenity said in shock. "I want to be with the one I love and I want my kingdom to be safe. Marrying Prince Darien will make it so."

"My Princess, that is not always so!" he said, slightly squeezing her shoulders. "The Moon Kingdom could still be attacked. How do you know this Prince cold protect you? The Moon Kingdom has been my home for a long time. I can protect it better…I can love you the way you deserve—because I _do _love you, princess. I have always loved you!"

Serenity stepped away and shook her head. "No, you know I cannot marry you, Solaris. You are not a prince of Earth or a noble of the Moon."

"That does not mean I cannot love you!" Solaris said. "I know I am not a nobleman or a prince. I am the only human from the Sun. The fire and light creatures of the sun have seen humans on the moon and Earth so they created me. I came to the Moon to learn how to live like a human so that someday I can learn how to be a prince and the sun can have its own kingdom."

"I cannot marry you, Solaris," the Moon princess whispered, "it is against the law."

"But what of your heart, Princess?" Solaris asked. "You do love me, do you not? We have known each other for years and years."

The Moon princess shook her head. "Solaris…I care for you, but I do not love you. I love Darien."

"I know you do not mean that: Solaris said, "you are under a spell. I've seen your mother speak with the others. She's asked help with love potions so that you can love the Prince of Earth."

"Even if she did," Princess Serenity muttered, "it does not change the law."

"Please, Serenity," Solaris said softly. "You cannot do this. If you marry him I—I will have to leave the Moon Kingdom."

"Oh, Solaris," Princess Serenity whispered, "do not be like that. I want all my friends to be there."

"This is my fault," Solaris sighed, "I should have told you my feelings before Prince Darien came for your hand. At least then you would know how I felt. There is no way for me to lift the spell you've been placed under. It is the law that you should marry him and so if he is the one you are to be with, then there is no point for me to stay."

"Solaris…"

"I cannot bear to see you with him!" Solaris exclaimed. "It would destroy me to see you marry him. I would forever hate myself for not telling you sooner, my princess. Please do not ask me to stay."

People walked out of the palace where Solaris and Serenity where standing. "There she is!"

"Princess Serenity, we've been looking for you."

"We cannot start the ceremony without my bride to be," the Prince of Earth said, walking through the crowd up to Serenity and Solaris. "What is this?"

"Solaris wanted to give me his best wishes," Serenity said.

"He could've done that inside," Prince Darien muttered.

Solaris raised his eyes at the Earth Prince. "I know the truth. You do not love her. She does not love you. The two of you have been bewitched to love each other so the law could be fulfilled."

"So let it be," the Prince of Earth said, "the whole universe knows that I am better suited to marry the Moon Princess."

"You don't really love her," Solaris said, "are you more willing to follow an ancient law or what you feel in your heart?"

"Silence!" Darien shouted. "How dare you speak like that to the Prince of Earth!"

"I speak for the Princess because she cannot speak for what is truly in her heart," said Solaris, "the spell must be lifted so that the Princess can choose who she wants."

"Oh, you think you are better fitted to marry the Princess?" Prince Darien demanded. "You think you could protect her and the Moon Kingdom better than I?"

"I know I could love her more," said Solaris.

The Prince of Earth laughed, as well as other people in the group. A woman wearing metal bands on her arms, a necklace around her neck and a tiara around her head stepped forward. Her whole attire had an array of different metals.

"Fight him, Solaris!"

"I will not do that, Calamis," said Solaris coolly.

"You must!" Calamis shouted. "Fight for the one you love!"

"Darien put his hand on the hilt of his sword and pulled it out. "Forget the fight. Just go back home, Solaris. I shall take care of the Moon Princess. The Moon Kingdom no longer needs you to protect it."

Then Darien did something so unspeakable, so shocking, so frightening that it nearly caused the Moon Princess to faint. The other people began shouting. Darien thrust his sword right through Solaris' stomach. Solaris grunted but did not yell. He looked down at the sword in his stomach, his eyes wide with fear and shock. He tried to speak to the Prince of Earth, ask him why he would do this but he couldn't speak.

Darien pushed Solaris off the face of the moon, pulling his sword from his stomach. Solaris put his hands on his stomach, feeling the wound. The Moon princess screamed, running over to the edge and reaching for Solaris. Darien pulled her back.

"No, Solaris!" The Moon Princess cried. "Solaris! Oh, Prince Darien, how could you!"

"He was not worthy to be with you, Serenity," Prince Darien said, sheathing his bloodstained sword.

"You killed the only child of the sun!" yelled Calamis, "the beasts of the sun shall come after you for this!"

"Let them come," Darien muttered, "let's us return to the ceremony."

Endymion pulled the princess away but others came to the edge, looking at Solaris float away. Standing next to Calamis was another man in shades of blue, looking shocked. He looked familiar, just like Calamis did. The others by them looked familiar. There were so many, about thirty of them, looking at him in shock.

"Solaris….Solaris!"

Harry sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath and his heart racing. His heart stung with every heart beat. His whole body was covered in sweat. He felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. Terrified, he pulled up his pajama shirt to see if there was a wound there. Nothing. It was all just a dream, but the feeling still remained. He never felt so much pain anywhere except for his scar but his scar felt completely fine at the moment. The pain was in his stomach and in his gut.

Harry wanted to tell someone about his dream. It freaked him out but he didn't know who to tell. He looked over at Ron's bed, but his hangings were still coverings his bed. Ron's snoring told Harry that Ron was still asleep. Somehow Harry thought that Ron would not understand his dream. Ron was not Harry's dream partner. Serena was.

"Serena!" Harry whispered, throwing his covers forward and setting his feet on the floor. "Serena would understand!"

The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Serena was his partner. They talked all the time and he felt this was one dream he had to tell her. It couldn't wait. The dream made him want to be with her more intensely than ever. He walked down to the common room and thought for a moment. He couldn't get to the girls' dormitory. How could he get a message to her? He didn't' want to wait until morning. He felt like he had to tell her now.

There was a cold voice in the back of his head, much like the Prince of Earth's.

"_No, you stay away from Serena. You leave her alone."_

"I'll talk to her if I want!" Harry growled, hitting himself in the head as if that'd make the voice shut up. He then saw someone that could help him. Luna, Serena's advisor cat. She was resting in front of the fire.

"Luna!" Harry muttered, squatting down next to her and nudging her awake. "Wake up!"

With a meow, the cat woke up. "Yes? What is it?"

"Luna, I need to speak with Serena," Harry said urgently. "Right away."

Luna stretched her back as she got up. "I fear that will be very difficult, harry. Serena is not an easy person to wake up."

"It's important," Harry said, "please, tell her I need to talk to her. Do whatever you have to."

"Is everything all right?" Luna asked.

"No," Harry groaned, "please, I need to speak with her."

"I'll do my best then," said Luna, walking slowly up the stairs.

"Thanks," said Harry, dropping into his chair, rubbing his temples.

Luna discovered Serena muttering in her sleep when she came to the girls' dormitory.

"No, Prince Darien…why? How could you?"

"Serena, Serena wake up," Luna muttered, "Wake up!"

Luna got into Serena's face. Serena sat up.

"What? Luna!"

"Harry is downstairs in the common room, waiting for you," Luna said, "He says it's important."

Serena gasped and sprang out of bed, Luna hot on her heels. "Harry! What is it?"

Harry jumped up and went to the bottom of the stairs. The moment Serena was within reach, he grabbed her in an embrace. Serena put her arms around him in concern.

"What's the matter, Harry?" she asked.

"Had a nightmare," Harry replied, "it was terrible."

"Was it about Voldemort?" Serena inquired, pushing him back and looking shocked.

"No," Harry said, taking Serena's hand and leading her to couch. "I don't know what it's about. It was weird, like I was playing in a part of a movie or something. I was on the moon…"

Serena sat open mouthed as Harry told her all about his dream. "Oh my gosh! You dreamed about the Moon Kingdom, Harry!"

"So it's real," said Harry, "Binns said it was just a legend."

"It's so weird that you'd dream about the Moon Kingdom, because I was having the exact same dream!"

"You were?" Harry inquired surprised.

"Yes, I dreamed it from the Princess' point of view," Serena explained, "I never really dreamed of myself as the princess before…even if I was the princess."

"What?" Harry sat back. "Hold on, you're the moon princess?"

"Yes, Harry," said Luna, "Serena is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. She did not remember this until we got the silver crystal back."

"So, I must have been this Solaris bloke," Harry said thoughtfully.

"But I don't remember someone from the sun," said Serena, "do you, Luna?"

"Queen Serenity sent everyone from the last battle with the Negaverse down to Earth," Luna reminded her, "If Harry had this dream then it is possible that he was Solaris."

"How come I'm dreaming about it now?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know," Luna said, "it is very strange."

"Prince Darien…could that be Darien, your old boyfriend?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that's right," Serena said with a sigh. "We were supposed to be married in the Moon Kingdom but the Negaverse attacked and…well…here we are."

"And you got back together after a thousand years?"

Serena nodded.

"Prince Darien killed me," Harry said, hands tightening into fists. "He threw me off the moon."

"That couldn't have happened," Serena said.

"We both dreamt it, Serena," Harry muttered, "or did you not see the part where he was being cruel with me? Telling me that I'm not worthy of you?"

Serena frowned. "Yes, I saw all of it but I don't think what happened in our dreams are true."

"Not true?" Harry gasped. "Then why did we dream it?"

"I don't know," Serena said, "but Harry, if Darien did kill you, then Queen Serenity wouldn't have been able to send you to Earth. You would have to been at the battle of the Negaverse. That was when Queen Serenity used the crystal to send us to Earth."

"Exactly," Luna agreed, "if he _had_ stabbed you with his sword, then perhaps someone came back for you."

"I don't know," Harry said, "it seemed like Solaris was actually dying."

"And in any case, Darien just wouldn't do that," Serena said, "he never was like that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Harry, I've known him for a long time," Serena said calmly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What about what Solaris was telling the Moon Princess? About the Prince not really loving you? You think that was possible, Serena or did Solaris imagine it?"

"I don't know!" Serena groaned, rising to her feet and rubbing her head. "I'm as confused as you are, Harry. Maybe the Moon did have a law about the princess marrying a prince from Earth. There are still mysteries in my past life I have to figure out. I did see the ghost of Queen Serenity and she told us about the battle and I did have some memories come back, but they were mostly about me and Darien."

"I bet it's the spell your mother put you under," Harry said, "She just wanted to remember your life with Darien. She didn't want you to remember me. I guess Solaris was fighting hard to get us remember. That's probably why we both had this dream."

"Who knows," Serena said, "but…"

"What?"

Serena shook her head and sighed.

"Harry," she turned to him and folded her arms around her. "Perhaps we should stop pretending."

"What are you talking about? Harry asked.

"Pretending that we can be together," Serena replied, "It's my destiny to be with Prince Darien. I think I should get back together with him."

"You can't do that!" Harry exclaimed.

"I must, you don't understand," Serena said, "Harry—I already know my future with Darien. I become Queen of Crystal Tokyo—Darien becomes the King of Earth and we have a daughter."

"What?" Harry demanded, jumping to his feet. "How come you've never told me this?"

Serena sat down in an empty chair across from him, put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her knuckles, thinking.

"I…I don't know, Harry," Serena said, "I guess I wanted to forget about my future. I wanted to run away from it because of the break up I had with Darien. Then I met you and…I guess I could try to get close to you so I could get away from Darien. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry."

Serena closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her knuckles, tears filling her eyes. Harry walked up and knelt in front of her.

"Serena…it doesn't have to be like that," Harry said, pulling her hands away so he could look into her eyes. "If you don't want to be with Darien, you don't have to. We can still be together. What if this second chance was actually for you and me?"

"But Harry, don't you understand?" Serena said. "Darien's a prince and Solaris wasn't. We're supposed be together. I went to the future myself, with Darien and we saw our future home and life. I saw Neo Queen Serenity. That is who I'm going to be someday. I'm just going to have to accept my fate."

"Serena, listen to me," Harry muttered, shaking her gently. "You're not the only one who's traveled through time here. I went to the past so I could save Sirius but doesn't' mean it was fate or anything."

Serena laughed. "Sure it was, Harry. You saw your future self conjure that Patronus and then you ended up doing it yourself. It's a cycle that will keep happening."

"I only went back three hours!" Harry said. "I was still wearing the same clothes and everything! I didn't go to the future, I went to the past."

"Harry, what if somewhere down the line Hermione doesn't have her time turner?" Serena asked. "What would happen to you now? What about Sirius?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, "what's done is done."

"Exactly," Serena said, "what's done is done."

"But you're not the Queen yet, Serena!" Harry said. "You're still Serena; you can still choose what you want to be."

"Harry, there is a good chance that Neo Queen Serenity had this same conversation with another Harry Potter!" Serena yelled at him. "It doesn't matter what happens because I'm destined to be Neo Queen Serenity, Darien's' wife and Reenie's mother! It's not what I want, but it doesn't' matter what I want, it's what the world needs!"

"I can't believe you'll sacrifice your happiness to be with him," Harry muttered.

"You just don't understand, Harry," Serena said, shaking her head. "You know, I did say it was my dream to be a bride. I already know I'll be Darien's bride someday. But I don't dream for that anymore. You want to know what my dream is now, Harry?"

"What?"

"I dream about being a normal teenager," Serena said, a tear streaking down her face. "From the time I learned that I was the Moon Princess, being normal has been my dream. But it's never going to happen."

"Serena…"

"Please, don't talk to me anymore about it," Serena said, trying to control her tears. "There's nothing you can do."

Serena walked to the stairs and stopped. "Harry, you should ask Cho Chang out. She needs you more than I do."

"Serena, you said it was wrong of her to try kissing me!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know I did," Serena said, "but that was before we had this dream about the Moon Kingdom. Maybe Cho was right. I remember how you wanted to take her to the Yule Ball. Maybe you two can go out to the next Hogsmeade Weekend or something. You need to talk to her, tell her what happened to Cedric. Then maybe…maybe you two could become an item."

"I don't' want to be with Cho, Serena," Harry said, striding to her, "I want to be with you!"

"But Harry, don't you see?" Serena demanded, tears spilling over her cheeks and her teeth clenched. "No matter how much you and I want to be together, _we can't! _So let's stop pretending and move on with our lives!"

Serena pulled back her hand before Harry could grab it and she hurried up the stairs, sobbing. Harry looked helplessly at Luna.

"Luna…it's not true," he said, "please tell me…it's not true."

The black cat shook her head. "I am truly sorry, Harry. But it's the truth. Serena is to be the next queen."

"So what was the point of sending me to Earth with everyone else?" Harry demanded. "Why didn't Queen Serenity just leave me on the Moon? Or send me back to the Sun where I belonged? Did she want to remind me of what I couldn't have?"

"I don't know, Harry," Luna said, hanging her head. "I'm sorry."

Harry chuckled half heartedly. "Great…just great."

"Harry," Luna began.

"Just go," Harry muttered, "leave me alone."

The black advisor cat sighed and plodded up the stairs. Once Harry was alone, he knocked a chair over and slammed his fist on the table. He picked up a vase and smashed it into a wall, shocking a few people in their portraits.

"Now young man…"

"OH SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Harry snarled at them.

The people in their portraits gasped.

"Oh, we'll just leave you alone."

Everyone left their portraits and Harry was really alone. Harry kicked and punched and swore. His heart stung painfully, bringing him down his knees. Harry gasped and grunted as he reached his hand to it.

"Ah…my heart!"

Tears stung Harry's eyes and he cried, one hand holding his heart and the other pounding the ground. He felt so angry and frustrated. All those attempts at kissing Serena, _wasted. _ She belonged to Darien. She couldn't be with Harry. AS Harry sobbed, he heard Prince Darien laughing inside his head.

"I told you that you couldn't' be together. I told you she is mine. Stay away from my Serena. You are unworthy; you little wizard boy. You are not a real prince. You can't be with the princess."

"Stop it. Stop it. Shut up." Harry panted.

Yet Darien continued to laugh, taunting him. Harry tightened both hands into fists. He remembered what that girl, Calamis shouted at Solaris in his dream.

"Fight for the one you love!"

Her voice sounded pretty familiar. Maybe she too was sent to Earth with him. She might be closer than he thought. Harry decided to take Calamis' advice. He was going to fight for the one he loved, no matter what. Perhaps this dream was a warning. Maybe Prince Darien didn't realty kill Solaris, because if Solaris was really the only child of the sun and Prince Darien was just a simple prince from Earth, Solaris could've fried him if he wanted to. Harry smiled and his heart stopped twanging a bit. That's it. Maybe Darien would come to take Serena away from Harry and Harry would have to fight for her. Harry wished he didn't have to. He'd want to resolve it peacefully, but he wasn't going to lose the girl he loved to the same man again. No way. He waited a thousand years to be with Serena and that was going to happen. When Darien came for Serena, Harry would be ready.

"You're not going to win that easily, Darien," Harry said, his green eyes changing to gold. "This time, I'm going to fight back."

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Spread Out for the Holidays

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Cutekitty: Thanks! I don't like Darien that much either, as you can probably tell!

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 23**

**Spread Out For the Holidays**

Serena told Luna not to tell the other girls about her dream or the talk she had with Harry. She didn't want to deal with the talks they would give her. It would only complicate things.

Harry didn't want anyone to know about his dream either. He knew Hermione wouldn't have any advice for him, as she didn't take divination and wouldn't believe dreams meant anything. Ron would probably agree with him to go after Serena. In any case, Ron seemed to have enough to worry about.

"What?" Ron's voice croaked the morning after. "Why am I so wet?"

Ron gasped as he felt himself over and he sat straight up, feeling the sheets and sniffing them. "I didn't wet the bed, did I?"

Seamus woke up to see Ron smelling his bedclothes. "Ron, what're you doing?"

"I…" Ron mumbled.

Seamus stepped back. "You look horrible!"

"Shut up," Ron muttered with hardly any voice. He did look bad. His pillow, hair and pajama top looked drenched. His eyes were red and puffy and his skin looked dry.

"Did you cry yourself to sleep?" Seamus asked with a smile.

"Shut up!" Ron said, stumbling out of bed. "It's nothing…must just be a cold or something…"

Harry, who was getting dressed, looked over at Ron. "You need to go to the hospital wing, Ron?"

"No," said Ron, "I just…need a bath."

Ron grabbed his clothes and bathrobe and left the dormitory.

"What's with Ron these days?" Dean wondered. "He's always taking baths in the prefects' bathroom."

"Must be quite the bathroom then," said Neville.

* * *

Because the girls would be staying in different places for most of the holidays, the were told to contact Headquarters every morning to give a report and whenever something strange happened. Ami and Lydia were the only two that would be staying at Headquarters. Raye was staying at the Malfoys, much to Serena's dislike. Serena and Mina with their families and Lita was staying with the Diggorys. The scouts could not contact Raye's communicator while she was at the Malfoys unless it was an emergency. No one wanted to imagine what Lucius Malfoy would do if her communicator started beeping and yelling, "Raye, Raye!" Ami and Lydia were the only scouts that would be staying at Headquarters for the whole of Christmas Holidays. The others would be coming on Boxing Day. Lydia planned on finding the whereabouts so the Indigo coin by then and she set aside Boxing Day so all the girls could go claim it. Raye tried explaining to the girls that it wouldn't be likely she would be able to get away from the Malfoys. Serena gave her quite the earful.

"Fine, stay with your boyfriend all Christmas! I told you it was a bad idea!"

Raye sat with Malfoy and he talked all about what all they were going to do. She really wasn't paying attention. When he said that Lucius would be the one to pick them up from the train station she focused on clearing her mind and feeling no emotion. After everything Draco said she nodded and said, "that's nice, Draco."

"Raye," Draco muttered, "are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered in monotone.

"Are you nervous about staying with me for Christmas?" he inquired.

"Nervous? Me? Of course not!" Raye chuckled and waved her hand. "I'm really looking forward to it, Draco."

Though Draco wasn't a Legilmens, he sensed that Raye was nervous. Was he boring her with all these details? Draco sighed and took her hand.

"Okay, if you don't want to ride the flying horses, we won't have to."

"You have flying horses?" Raye asked, now starting to show some emotion.

"Well, yeah, a few," said Draco, "of course, it's easier to play quidditch on brooms but if you just want to ride, it's more fun to ride a winged horse. I've been thinking of following in Lord Stoddard Withers' footsteps. He's the wizard that tried to make a sport with a cross between polo and Quidditch but it never became popular. But I've tried it once and it's pretty cool. I happen to like it more than quidditch to tell you the truth."

Raye grinned as she watched Draco's face perk in a dreamy state. "He's my idol. I've never told anyone this before. It's just our secret, okay? I don't want everyone to think that I'm going to be the next Lord Stoddard Withers."

"Well, why not?" Raye inquired, "after all, he's your idol, right?"

"I know," Draco said, "but you know, my father doesn't' want me to do that."

"You've told him?"

"Well, no," Draco groaned, "but he wants me to be like him, and my grandfather and everyone else in our family."

"A Death Eater?" Raye asked.

"My grandfather wasn't a Death Eater!" Draco yelled, looking scandalized.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Raye whispered, "it's just that, well, it's really no secret your father was a supporter of Voldemort."

"Yes, I know," Draco said, heaving a sigh. "My grandfather was a school governor, like the rest of my family. That's what my dad wants."

"Well, if you really want to try to bring back air polo," Raye said, "you should go for it. When did Lord Stoddard Withers try making this sport?

"Seventeen hundreds."

"Well, it's been over a centaury, now," Raye said with a smirk. "And Quidditch is a lot popular than it was then, wasn't it? Maybe people will take a liking to air polo now."

"Maybe," Draco groaned, "maybe, I dunno…I've got sort of…well…"

"A big ego?" Raye folded her arms. "What, you think people don't think the great Draco Malfoy could resurrect air polo?"

"Sure I can do it," Draco muttered, "I'm just wondering, what would my father and everyone think of me if I did do it."

"Draco, you have your own dreams," Raye told him, "you should go after them."

Draco sighed and scratched his head. "Er, I know. I do need to think of something. Professor Snape will interview us this year and ask us what career we're going to take after Hogwarts. But I think even Professor Snape will think I've gone crazy and I'm his star pupil."

"Hey, if it's what you want, you should go for it!" Raye encouraged him. "Maybe that's what your dream meant, Draco! That dream about flying?"

"I thought you said it was about Quidditch?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, it probably was," Raye said, "but I'm still learning to interpret dreams, so maybe I was wrong. Are you still dreaming about flying?"

"Yes," Draco replied, "as a matter of fact. "But I'm not riding a winged horse or a broom."

Raye scooted closer to Draco and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am looking forward to spending Christmas with you, Draco," she whispered. "Really, I am."

Draco smiled and put his arm around her. "This is going to be the best Christmas you've ever had, Raye. I'll see to that."

Raye wanted to believe him. She really did. From what he told her of his home, she was pretty excited. However, she was still really nervous about meeting Lucius. She would have to act as if this was really her first time meeting him. She had to put the memories of fighting him out of her mind. Raye looked at her watch. The train would be arriving in London soon. In just a few hours, she would come face to face with a Death Eater again. Raye shivered slightly at the thought of it. How was she going to bear living with Lucius Malfoy for the next two weeks?

* * *

Serena didn't sit in the same compartment as Harry on the train back to London. She tried finding a compartment to herself so she could think but she ended up getting a compartment with some people she didn't even know. Lydia found her and invited her to sit with her in the same compartment as she and the others but Serena refused.

"Serena, you've been acting funny ever since this morning," Lydia said, "anything you want to talk about?"

"Nothing," Serena lied, "I'm fine. I guess, I just feel weird about going home and being away from Hogwarts."

"It should be nice," Lydia said, "who wants to spend Christmas with that toad Umbridge?"

"Yeah," Serena muttered and Lydia left the compartment.

The Hogwarts Express arrived to London later that evening. Serena wanted to leave quickly once she found her parents waiting for her but that wasn't to be. Mr. Tsukino spotted Harry and called to him.

"Hello, Harry!" he said. "Where will you be this Christmas? With your aunt and uncle?"

"Er, no sir," Harry answered, "I'll be staying with some friends in London."

"Come on, Dad," Serena said, "I'm getting cold. Let's go home."

Serena quickened her strides and walked to the exit of the train station. Her parents went after her but Sammy lingered for a moment.

"Harry, did you and Serena have a fight or something?" he inquired.

"No, Sammy," Harry said, "not really. See you on Boxing Day."

"Yeah, sure," said Sammy and he went after his sister.

Hand wrapped tightly around Raye's, Draco lead Raye through the crowd. He scanned for his father and then saw him standing by a pillar.

"Father!" Draco called, waving his arm.

Raye gulped and ridded her mind of thought and her heart of emotion. 'This is it. Just act…emotionless.'

Draco pulled Raye toward Lucius Malfoy and Raye almost wanted to pull him in the other direction. She wanted rip her hand from his grasp. Why, why did she decide to do this? How was she supposed to pretend to be only Draco's girlfriend, his guest?

"Father," Draco said, stopping in front of Lucius. "This is Raye Hino."

Draco released Raye's hand and gestured to her. "Raye, this is my father."

Raye make the best fake polite smile she could muster. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Miss Hino, it is a pleasure to meet you," said the pale, silver haired Death Eater. He took Raye's hand by her fingers and he lifted her hand to his lips. Raye kept her smile though she wanted to turn it into a sneer. She couldn't show any emotion. No emotion. No emotion. Lucius pulled down Raye's hand and still holding it, he put his other hand on the back of her hand.

"I hope you will enjoy your time in my home," Lucius said.

"Why thank you," Raye said, "thank you for having me."

The other scouts glanced over at Raye, shaking their heads.

"Raye's crazy," Mina muttered under her breath to Lita. "It'll be a miracle if she gets out of there in one piece."

"Well, if anyone could do it, Raye can," Lita said firmly. Lita was right. None of the other scouts would dare enter a Death Eater's home and pretend not to know who they were.

Lucius released her hand. And lead Draco and Raye out of the train station. Raye put her hand back into Draco's hand and held it tighter than she meat to. Draco squeezed her hand back in return.

* * *

Madame Indigo, Tonks and Moody came to pick up Lydia, Ami, Harry and the Weasley kids. Given the circumstances, Dumbledore felt it was best that Harry stay with the Order for Christmas. Hermione was skiing with her parents in France. Ron didn't care if she came to join them or not, especially with the argument they had last night. His eyes wavered in Ami's direction for a while. With Hermione in France, Ron and Ami will be able to have some time together.

No one seemed particularly happy to be spending Christmas at Headquarters after the sort of summer they had. Number twelve, Grimmauld Place wasn't exactly the jolliest place to spend Christmas. Yet when the group entered Sirius' old home, they were amazed.

"Is this…the same place we stayed this summer?" Ron questioned.

The whole house had an extreme makeover. The house-elf heads were transfigured into golden phoenix where some coats and scarves hung. All the snake handles were replaced with phoenix heads. The paintings of Sirius' family were now of the order and various phoenix. Some were left blank for when Mr. Mizuno would eventually add new paintings. The tapestry of Sirius' family had a list of everyone in the Order, their births, their deaths, their achievements. A few bedrooms were turned into offices. The walls were decorated with warm colors, as was the carpets through the house. There was nothing to remind the group about their previous stay—except for Kreacher. That wretched house-elf was still there. Evidently, the new transformation of his home had shocked him into staying in his den. He was too scared to come out.

"So, what do you think of Headquarters now?" Mr. Mizuno questioned after a tour of the place.

"It's brilliant," said Fred.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was in the village Marlborough, Wiltshire. Draco explained to Raye that it was the burial place of Merlin and he would take her down to see his grave. Raye didn't care how many times he would take her there. She wouldn't want to be inside the manor more than she had to, especially with Lucius in it.

"We're almost there," said Draco as his father took a turn on a dirt road that seemed to just appear.

They drove away into the country and then Raye saw it. Malfoy Manor. Raye couldn't believe how huge it was. Mr. Malfoy drove up to the gate, rolled down the window and stuck his wand in the hole of a brick wall. With a creak and a hiss, the gate flew open and Lucius drove the car in. Raye pressed her face against her window to get a better look of the yard and the house. It was like nothing she had ever laid her eyes on before.

"Draco…this is gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Wait until you see the inside," Draco said with a grin.

Lucius parked the car and everyone piled out. Draco took Raye's trunk and Lucius picked up his son's.

"Good, Draco, you're being a gentleman," Lucius stated, nodding to Raye's trunk in his hand.

Raye smiled as Draco attempted to stand a little taller, despite the heavy load he was carrying. They entered the spacious house and Lucius began calling for his wife.

"Narcissa! Narcissa, we are here!"

Instead of Narcissa coming to greet them, a bunch of dogs that looked like Jack Russell terriers. But as the dogs came closer, Raye noticed the forked tails. She was about to comment when one old dog ran up to her, snarling. Raye gasped and stepped away.

"Nice doggie!" she yelped.

"Cepheus, you stupid crup!" Draco grunting, setting down Raye's trunk and shaking his finger at the dog. "Raye's not a muggle! She's a witch!"

Cepheus the crup continued barking at Raye and Lucius, chuckling picked up the dog. "I apologize. We've had Cepheus for a long time and he's so used to us that he doesn't realize that here are other wizards. He'll get used to you soon but for now, you may have to keep your wand out so he knows you're a real witch instead of a muggle."

"Oh, okay," Raye murmured.

"Stupid crup," Draco grunted, "sorry, Raye. The rests of our crups aren't like that. They're supposed to be really friendly to witches and wizards."

"I see," Raye said with a nod. She looked down and saw a crup puppy barking by her legs. Raye grinned and picked him up. "Oh, aren't you so cute!"

"Her name is Vega," Draco stated. "I think she likes you, Raye."

"I think I like her too," Raye smiled as she scratched Vega behind the ears.

"She can sleep in your room while you stay here if you like," Draco said with a smile. "Is that all right, Father?"

"Of course," said Lucius, his back still toward him as he called for his wife. "Narcissa, dear?"

Draco and Raye followed Lucius and found Narcissa in the kitchen levitating plates to the dinner table. Her cool blue eyes swept over to her son and husband then lingered on Raye for a while. Raye wasn't sure whether to say hello to her or not. The look on Narcissa's face certainly didn't' look welcoming.

"Mum, this is Raye," Draco said.

"Ah, I see," said Narcissa, "hello, Raye. So…how long have you known Draco?"

"Since last year, ma'am," Raye replied, "that's when I stared Hogwarts."

"From where were you transferred?" Narcissa questioned as she continued setting the table.

Raye rid herself from thought and emotion before replying. Professor Snape did not tell her if Narcissa knew Legilmency or not. Nevertheless, Lucius was in the room and she had to be careful.

"Cherry Hill Academy," Raye answered.

"Never heard of it," Narcissa said.

"It's in Japan," Raye said softly.

"I see. So tell me, where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Raye said.

"What a shame," said Narcissa, "what where they like?"

"I don't remember much about them," Raye said, "They died when I was just a child. I live with my grandfather."

"Your grandfather? He is a wizard, of course?"

"Yes, ma'am," Raye said.

"Pure-blood?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Narcissa fell silent and as she continued working. "Dinner shall be ready in an hour. Draco, take your guest to her room. Lucius, I wish to speak with you."

"Yes, dear," said Lucius said. "Oh, Draco, you do know where Raye is staying, don't you? In the same wing as—"

"With me, I know," Draco said waving his hand, "that's where Nott always stayed."

"Huh?" Raye inquired, turning to Draco. "Nott? You mean, Theodore Nott?"

"Yeah, he stayed here a couple of times," Draco explained, "it's the bedroom closest to mine so we don't have to search the manor for each other. Just this way…"

As Draco led Raye out of the kitchen, Raye heard Narcissa arguing to Lucius about Raye. It sounded as if they were having the 'she's not good enough for our son' talk. Raye frowned. Now she had to worry about Narcissa just as much as Lucius.

"Draco? I don't think your mother likes me very much," Raye said.

Draco chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about her. She's just a little nervous about me having a girl over."

"I don't think that's the problem," Raye said, "I think she thinks that well…I dunno…we don't belong together or something."

"So?" Draco demanded, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm sixteen, my mother doesn't pick who I want to date. I do."

Raye blushed a little bit and glad that Draco didn't see. They walked up a set of stairs and went down a hall. Raye stopped by a picture of a pale boy around three holding a stuffed animal.

"Draco? Is this you?" she asked. "You look so cute!"

"What?" Draco spun around and walked over to Raye. "What the! N…no, no that's not me…that was…my father."

"Are you sure?" Raye teased, "I think I see your eyebrows…"

"Come on," Draco grabbed Raye's arm and pulled her up the hall with Raye giggling.

"Draco, it's okay, I wont' tell anyone that you wore baby blue colored training pants!"

"Raye!" Draco gasped, pink patches appearing in his cheeks.

Raye laughed all the harder at this and hugged Draco from behind. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Next time…I'm staying at Christmas at your place," he muttered.

"Well, I'd better hide all my baby pictures then," said Raye.

Draco gave her a small embarrassed smile and he led her on. He stopped at a room and shoved his trunk in. The room was covered in black and green velvet with decorations of dragons. Raye gasped.

"This is it?" Raye asked.

Draco chuckled. "No, Raye, this is mine. Just thought I'd show it to you incase you ever need me for something."

Raye poked him in the ribs. He stepped back and slapped her hand away. "What?" he demanded.

"Right, Draco, like I'll come running to you in the middle of the night pleading to sleep with you."

"That's not what I meant!" Draco asked.

"Sure," Raye turned around, grabbing her trunk.

"I meant if you need a drink of water or something!" Draco said.

"Did you have to beg to let your parents have my room so close to yours then?" Raye questioned playfully.

"I only used the bedroom next to mine as a suggestion only because that's where Nott used to stay!" Draco muttered.

"Let's take a look at it then," said Raye.

Draco walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hall.. He stopped at the next door to his left. "This is your room."

He pushed the door open. It was very different from Draco's. It was in decorated in black, red and green velvet and satin. Breath taken, Raye walked in to the middle of the room. She slid her hand over the polished cherry wood vanity set. She walked over to her princess-like bed, pushed back the red curtains and looked at the canopy, only to see her reflection.

"Mirrors?" she asked.

"Wow, this bedroom never looked this way when Nott was staying here," Draco said in awe. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous!" Raye exclaimed, turning around and throwing her arms around him. "I think I'm really going to like it here. Draco…thank you!"

"Glad you like it," Draco said, pulling his arms up around her. "I'm so glad you decided to come with me. Sometimes it gets really boring here, even around Christmas. The same old traditions…" he groaned and rolled his eyes, then caught something underneath Raye's bed. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing.

"What's what?"

"That," he said, walking over to her bed and pulling up the bedspreads. He pulled out a large box. "It's for you, from my parents."

"Your parents? Isn't it a bit early for Christmas?" Raye asked.

"I think I remember them saying they had something for you," Draco said slyly, setting the box down. "Go on, open it."

Raye pulled the paper off and opened the box to find a very gorgeous black velvet traveling cloak with fur around the hood. Raye gasped and pulled it on. "Oh…my..it's beautiful!"

"A little something to keep you warm when we go pick our Christmas tree tomorrow," Draco said casually.

"Are there any more surprises in this bedroom I should know about?" Raye demanded.

"I don't know," Draco inquired, "but feel free to look around. In honor of your first night at the Malfoy House hold, you might want to wear your best dress."

"Draco…" Raye began.

Draco kissed Raye on the cheek and stepped out of the room. "See you at dinner."

Sighing, Raye opened up her trunk and began unpacking. It was all too much the way Draco was spoiling Raye. Did he really think he could win her over with all these gifts? First those shiny shoes, the necklace, this cloak, allowing her to stay at his home for Christmas. How much stuff was going to give her? How was she going to put it all in her trunk when it was time to go back to Hogwarts? Raye walked over to her wardrobe to place in some clothes and found a pretty green satin dress hanging there with a note attached to it that said: "Raye, you may wear this to dinner. ---Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius?" Raye inquired. "Getting presents from one Malfoy was bad enough!"

Raye pulled the dress out and shook her head at it. Perhaps the Malfoys didn't' think she had any formal clothes. It was true. Raye didn't pack her dress robes from last year. It made Raye wonder though. Did Draco ask his parents to make Raye feel more welcome by giving her such an elaborate room, across from where their son was sleeping? Or did Lucius take liberty to getting her this gown on his own?

Concerned that the gown might be hexed, Raye took out an ofuda scroll and pressed it to the dress. The scroll didn't blink and he dress didn't erupt in flames. Raye sighed in relief.

"Just an ordinary dress," she whispered.

Vega the little puppy barked playfully and Raye smiled. "Well, it's nice to know someone at this house likes me."

Raye tried the dress on and went down to dinner. She thanked Lucius for the dress and cloak.

"Just a little housewarming gift," Lucius said softly as Narcissa scowled from behind. "After all, we are going out to get our Christmas tree tomorrow and we can't let our guest of honor catching cold, can we?"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," said Raye with a fake smile.

Draco helped seat Raye like a gentleman and he went to sit at the far end of the table. Raye frowned. She thought he would sit across from her. Then Raye saw who she would be sitting across with. Narcissa. Great. Perhaps Narcissa wanted to prevent Raye and Draco from looking each other during dinner. The woman was crazy. Raye wasn't really even dating Draco. Narcissa must make all the girls Draco wishes to date pass some sort of test. Well, one thing was certain, if Raye couldn't pass the test, she was going to make sure that Pansy wouldn't either.

* * *

After eating with Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, Lita helped them decorate the Christmas tree. They didn't talk much while they were doing the task anymore than they did during dinner. It was all very strange. Lita felt welcome, safe and happy with them but at the same time she felt really weird. Here she was decorating a Christmas tree with the parents of her dead crush. Would things be any different if Cedric had survived? Lita doubted she would be in the Diggory's home right now. It would be just Cedric and his parents and Lita would be at Headquarters with Lydia and Ami. Cho and Cedric should still be together. Perhaps Cho would be invited to the Diggory's household.

Lita pushed these thoughts out of her mind as she reached into a box to grab another ornament. She pulled out a long and shiny icicle.

"Wow, this is really pretty," Lita said to rid the silence. "How long have you had it?"

Mrs. Diggory paused from placing a red bauble on the tree and smiled sadly. "Oh, Amos, look. That was Cedric's favorite ornament."

"It was?" Lita whispered, looking at the ornament in her hand.

"Yes," said Mrs. Diggory, "we saw it in a Muggle shop when Cedric was a little boy."

"You went to Muggle shops?" Lita asked, slightly amazed.

Mr. Diggory chuckled slightly. "I know, there aren't many wizards that do that, isn't there? But you see, Pamela's parents are Muggles."

"I didn't know you were Muggleborn, Mrs. Diggory," said Lita.

"Yes, I am," Mrs. Diggory said, "I suppose with helping you make Cedric's collage I forgot to tell you more about ourselves. My parents own a hardware store in Plymouth. I used to help them when I was little. Cedric wanted to go to other Muggle shops with me so we shopped more at the muggle mall than we ever did in Diagon Alley."

Mrs. Diggory smiled at the memory. Lita nodded for her to continue.

"We went Christmas shopping together one day when Cedric was about five," Mrs. Diggory recalled, "and he saw that ornament. He told all he wanted for Christmas as that icicle."

"And you just couldn't say no," Lita said, looking down at the icicle in her hand.

Mrs. Diggory shook her head. "Cedric liked decorating the Christmas tree more than opening presents and he wanted to see what the icicle looked like on the Christmas tree."

"And every year," Mr. Diggory said, his eyes watering, "he'd put it on the tree last thing, right here." He pointed a branch close to the top.

"He always put it on the same spot?" Lita inquired, grinning.

"He said it caught the light best there," said Mr. Diggory, "I remember the first time he put it there. I had to hold him up then. He grew up pretty fast and then he could do it himself."

"A shame you couldn't spend Christmas with him last year," Lita said with a frown.

"Oh, Cedric had a lovely Christmas!" Mrs. Diggory insisted. "He loved the Yule Ball. He always wanted to hear The Weird Sisters play in person, didn't he, Amos?"

"That's right," Mr. Diggory stated as he went back to decorating the tree. "Hogwarts Champion…I knew he could do it."

Lita placed the icicle ornament back in the box and put more baubles and other decorations up on the tree. "Well," she said, "since Cedric's not here to put his favorite ornament up, I'll do it for him."

Once all the other ornaments were on the tree, Lita picked up Cedric's favorite ornament and put it on his favorite place on the tree. As she was about Cedric's height, it was no trouble getting it up near the top.

"There, beautiful," Lita smiled, stepping back to admire the view.

Mr. Diggory dimmed the lights in the room and turned the lights on the Christmas tree. The lights flicked on the shiny ornaments of the Christmas tree. Within Cedric's old icicle, Lita thought that she saw his face. Lita glanced behind her and saw only a portrait of Cedric that was reflected by the light. Lita sighed.

"What a beautiful tree," Lita whispered.

Lita stood there with Mr. and Mrs. Diggory in silence once again. When it was time for bed, Lita could not sleep. After laying in bed for two hours, she got up ad walked over to Cedric's old room. She looked at the pictures and his old toys and possessions for a while. She looked over at Cedric's bed and sighed. Perhaps sleep would be better in this room.

Grabbing one of Cedric's old stuffed animals, Lita climbed into her crush's bed and fell asleep some twenty minutes later.

* * *

Sleep was not easy for the other scouts. Serena kept dreaming about Darien and Harry. Lydia was dreaming abut Fiore, and space and possible places where the indigo coin might be hiding. Ami found reading books easier than sleeping. Mina was wondering how Pierre was spending his Christmas. As for Raye, she kept waking up every thirty minutes. It wasn't because her bed wasn't comfortable. The bed was unbelievably comfortable. However, inside, she _felt_ uncomfortable. She kept getting the disturbing feeling that she was not alone in the room, as if someone was watching her. Hand grasping an ofuda scroll, she sat up and looked around.

"H-hello?"

She heard a soft breathing sound near the foot of her bed. Her eyes widened. Something _was _in the room with her. Raye swallowed hard and nudged whatever it was with her foot.

There was a snort and the thing looked up at her. It was Vega the Crup puppy that Raye asked to sleep with her. Raye smiled.

"Oh, it's only you, Vega," Raye said as she scratched the puppy behind the ears. The dog made a happy noise. Raye laid back down and pulled the covers to her chin. She could rest now. Nothing to worry about. It was just the dog. She looked up at her reflection in the mirrors above her. For one split second, there was a pale face that took the whole of her mirrors. Raye let out a silent scream and covered her face with her blankets.

She was wrong. Someone _was _watching her. Raye's body began shivering. Her heart was racing. What should she do? There was no way she could sleep with someone watching her. Then she remembered what Draco told her. Incase she needed him for anything; he was right across the hall. Trying to catch her breath and taking a deep gulp, Raye flipped the covers back so had that they went over Vega. Raye forced herself not to look at the mirrors as she got out of bed and left the room. She hurried to Draco's door and started banging on it.

"D-Draco?" she said her voice barely a whisper. She was still too frightened to have a voice. She took a deep breath and forced her voice. "Draco. Draco! Draco, open up, please! It's me!"

There was a noise that sounded like Draco fell out of bed. "H—wha?"

"Draco!" Raye's voice more urgent. "Please, I need to talk to you!"

"Raye?" came Draco's sleepy voice. She heard his footsteps, the doorknob moving and there stood a green-pajamed Draco Malfoy. "Raye—it's two in the morning. What--,"

Raye threw herself in his arms, shaking and sobbing. "Draco—I need you."

"Look, as much I'd like to," Draco said, a little of his pompousness showing through his sleepiness, "this is my parents' house and I'm really tired."

"No, you moron!" Raye said, pulling her tearing face back. "There's someone in my room."

"What?" Draco asked a little more serious.

"The mirrors…above my bed…I saw a person's face," Raye said. "It took up the whole mirrors…and…the whole time, I felt that someone was watching me. I didn't know what to do so I came here."

"Who did you see?" Draco demanded.

Raye thought for a moment. "A…a guy…"

"You think it was me?" Draco asked.

"No!" Raye exclaimed. "No, it wasn't you, Draco. I saw…I saw…your father."

"WHAT?" Draco exclaimed. "My father's…been…"

"Draco…no, don't do…"

For a moment, it looked like Draco was going to march over to his parent's bedroom and beat the daylights out of his father. Instead, he pulled Raye close to him and walked to her bedroom. He looked up at the mirrors.

"So, you saw my father's face ii here, you're sure?" he questioned, pointing at the mirrors.

"Yes."

"How many times?" Draco demanded.

"Just once," said Raye.

"But he could've been watching you when you were sleeping," Draco said in disgust. Draco walked over to the vanity set, grabbed a chair and climbed on top the bed.

"D-Draco, what're you doing?" Raye asked, looking at the chair in his hands.

Grunting, Draco smashed the chair into the mirrors with all his might. Raye cried out.

"Draco, no!"

There was a yelping inside Raye's coves. Vega jumped off the bed and ran behind Raye's legs, shivering in fright.

Draco heaved in deep breaths and he went on smashing the mirrors like a madman. He was cursing under his breath. Raye saw the glass fall onto his pajamas and rip them. Raye continued begging him to stop but it was no use.

"Draco, please, you'll get hurt!"

Once all the mirror was in pieces and all what was left of Raye's canopy was bare wood, Draco threw down the chair, scooped the pieces of mirror in the top blanket and shook them into the wastebasket. The wastebasket made all the glass disappear once they reached the bottom. Draco didn't say anything until he set the blanket back on Raye's bed and went to embrace her.

"It's all right now," he hushed, his voice a little calmer. "I took care of it."

"Draco…you…" Raye said, still in shock.

"My father isn't going to spy on you when you're sleeping anymore," Draco promised, "I'll make sure of that."

He patted her head and stepped back, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?"

"For asking you to stay here," he said, "it's already your first night and you can't even sleep. If you want, you can use one of the spare bedrooms or you can use mine and I'll just…"

"No, it's all right," Raye said, "I think I can go to sleep now."

"You sure?" Draco asked looking concerned. "You don't want some warm milk or anything?"

"I'm sure," Raye said with a nod. "You didn't get cut, did you? That was dangerous."

"Nevermind me," Draco insisted, "I'll be all right. If you find anything else wrong with your room, you know where I am."

"You're not going to break everything, are you?" Raye asked nervously.

"Only if I have to," said Draco, walking to the door. He paused and turned around. "Oh, as far as I know, all these bedrooms have two-way pillows."

"Two-way pillows?"

"Yeah," Draco said, smiling, "say my name in them and you should be able to talk to me. They're useful whenever I want to ask my parents for a drink of water or something. That way I don't have to walk all the way to the other wing."

"Oh, okay," said Raye.

"If you don't have two-way pillows," Draco said, "I'll get you some."

"How will I know if these are two way pillows are not?" Raye inquired as she went to pick one up.

"Talk in it," said Draco, "I'll go to my room and see if it works."

"Okay," said Raye.

Draco exited the room and Raye looked own at her pillow, feeling a little silly. She never used a pillow as a telephone before. Raye pondered what just happened. Draco destroyed that mirror and now he was being all sweet again. She never saw Draco show much anger before. There must be some kind of secret rage Draco had against his father. Or perhaps…Draco just really cared about Raye and was protective of her. She didn't know whether to be scared or grateful.

"Raye, can you hear me?" Draco's voice came through her pillow.

"Wow, talking pillows," Raye mumbled. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I can hear you, Draco!"

"Good," said Draco, "now we can talk to each other when we both can't sleep."

"Yeah, that's pretty cool," said Raye as she walked back to her bed.

It _was _cool. Even though they were in separate bedrooms, Raye could to Draco whenever she wanted! It sounded so sneaky, so romantic.

Raye placed the pillow on the top of the bed and laid her head down on it.

"So," Draco said playfully, "would you like me to sing you a lullaby or tell you a bedtime story?"

Raye giggled. "That all depends on how well you can sing, Draco. If you're really bad I'm going for the story."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed. "That's it, you're getting a song."

Then Draco began singing Jingle Bells with Raye laughing all the way.

* * *

"So, Raye, how did you sleep last night?" Lucius Malfoy asked the next morning at breakfast.

Raye nearly dropped her fork. She swallowed and looked at Lucius. His eyes looked so cold, so evil over the brim of his mug. Draco was staring at his plate, determined not to look his father in the eye.

"Oh," she whispered, picking up her napkin to dab her mouth and take a moment to purge the memory of seeing Lucius' face gazing down at her from the mirror out of her mind.

"I slept just fine," she said, "Thank you."

"I need to be excused," Draco said pushing himself up from the table.

"Draco," said Narcissa, "you hardly had any breakfast."

"Oh, it was fine, Mum," Draco smiled, picking his plate. "Really, I'm just not that hungry. I'll give it to the dogs."

Whistling, Draco set his plate down on the floor and the crups came to wolf his table scraps down. Raye took another bite of eggs and looked nervously about the table. Lucius Malfoy explained the days' activities of collecting a Christmas tree and doing some Christmas shopping. Raye listened to only bits and pieces.

"Well, that was wonderful," Lucius said, dabbing his mouth and folding his napkin down, "dear, thank you. I have some business to do."

Lucius stood up and lef the table. Raye gave Narcissa a smile that Narcissa did not return.

"Wonderful eggs, Mrs. Malfoy," Raye said, trying to be civil. "How'd you make them so...um..fluffy?"

"With magic," Narcissa said dryly.

"Oh, of course," Raye chuckled, swigging down her juice. "Well, if you'll excuse me."

"No, you stay here," Narcissa said, "you are to help me with the dishes."

"Er, oh, sure!" Raye said, "absolutly!" she grinned nervously and picked up the dirty dishes.

"Be careful with those!" Narcissa hissed.

"Yes ma'am," Raye whispered.

While Raye was helping Narcissa with the dishes, Draco went to have a chat with his father. Perhaps Raye could hide the truth about what happened, but he coudln't.

"Raye woke me up in the middle of the night," said Draco casually as played around with a few things in drawing room as his father worked in the desk. "She really didn't sleep well at all."

"It is strange sleeping in a strange bed," Lucius whispered, dabbing his quill with ink.

"Oh, it would be, _Father_," Draco said cooly, "especially when your host is spying on you when you're sleeping!"

"What are you talking about, Draco?"

"I know what you did!" Draco spat. "The mirrors, father! You switched the beds in Raye's room. You didnt' have the bed with the mirrors when Nott was staying here. You weren't spying on him when he was sleeping. But you decided that Raye would like the mirrors, didn't you?"

Lucius smiled simply. "I thought the mirrors would be more suitable for a lady guest."

"Father, Raye saw your face in the mirrors!" Draco snarled, marching up to his desk. "It scared her half to death! Don't even say it was just her imagination because Raye is a clairvoyant! She knows things!"

"Rubbish," Lucius muttered, "you know I don't believe in divination."

"Oh, but what about the prophecy where Potter and The Dark Lord are concerned?" Draco demanded. "If you don't believe in it, then why are you trying to get it?"

Lucius stood up and pulled on his son's shirt. "You do not understand the task Thye Dark Lord has given me."

"And I don't _care _either," Draco muttered.

Lucius released Draco roughly. "Oh, Draco...Draco...there is still much for you to learn. You know that the Dark Lord may call upon you if anything happens to me."

"I'm just fifteen," Draco said. "What would he want with me? What can I do for him?"

"Whatever he asks you to!" Lucius hissed.

"Enough," Draco said, "I don't want to talk about the Dark Lord. I was talking about what you did to Raye."

"I did nothing to your girlfriend, Draco."

"Nothing?" Draco yelled. "NOTHING?"

Draco's voice was so loud, so strong, that it caused Lucius' hair to fly back. Things on Lucius' desk flew right off.

"You were watching her while she was sleeping!" Draco exclaimed. "Were you planning on taking advantage of Raye?"

"Don't be foolish," said Lucius.

"You're the one being foolish here!" Draco snarled.

Draco had done it. He crossed his father. Lucius pulled out his wand and held it at Draco's face. Draco stood firm and didn't blink. Lucius smiled.

"You don't flinch anymore, Draco."

"I lost the need to, Father. I'm not a child anymore."

"You're not a man either!" Lucius muttered, pointing the wand at Draco's legs. Draco's legs suddenly went limp with the Jelly-Legs Jinx. "I have warned you about using that tone of voice with me, Draco."

"Someone has to speak in Raye's defense," said Draco, his voice still defiant. "She's too scared to do it for herself. Well, you won't be able to spy on Raye anymore. I broke the mirror to pieces."

"What?" Lucius demanded.

"You didn't think I'll let her sleep in that bed with you watching her again, did you?" Draco questioned with a slight grin. "I want Raye to feel safe here. We already have enough things that could hurt Raye."

"Draco, all that is hidden beneath the trap door," Lucius said. "I wouldn't leave any of our treasures like that where Raye could accidentally find them."

"You had better made sure Raye doesn't find anything," Draco said.

"Why, you're afraid she'll leave you if she ever found out?" Lucius inquired coldly.

"She already knows you're a Death Eater, Father," Draco said, "and if that was a problem, she wouldn't have agreed to come. After all, she came to be with me, not with you."

"Well, by all means," Lucius said, returning to his desk, "go and be with her."

Lucius waved his wand and Draco felt the feeling in his legs again. He pushed himself up, gave his father a really contemptuous look and left the room. As he was walking back to his room, he heard a scream.

"Raye!" he gasped.

He hurried to the noise and found Raye at the top of the staircase with her hand stuck on something.

"Draco!" Raye cried. "The...banister's got my arm!"

Draco ran up to her and he slammed the side of the banister with his fist. The snake-like thing that was wrapped around relaxed and Raye was able to pull her hand away.

"I'm so sorry about that," Draco said, "I should've warned you...it does that sometimes."

"It's okay," aid Raye, I'll remember to be more careful next time."

Draco looked down at her hand and saw that her finger was bleeding. "Raye, you're hurt!"

"Huh?" Raye mumbled, looking at her finger. "Oh, that must've happened when I cut myself washing the dishes."

"Dishes?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," said Raye, "your mother wanted me to give her a hand."

"You should be careful or you won't have a hand to give next time," Draco said.

"It's just a scratch, Draco," Raye insisted.

"Come on," Draco pulled on her arm and led her to the bathroom so he could clean it up.

"I'm so sorry for this," Draco said, wiping Raye's cut. "My father watches you sleep and my mother makes you become the house-elf."

"House elf? No, she just asked me for some help!" Raye said. "It's okay, really. I don't mind giving your mother a hand."

Draco sighed. "I guess it's better than my father spying on you. Don't worry; he's not going to do that anymore. I've seen to that."

"Of course you have," Raye smiled, "you broke that mirror into pieces."

"Yeah," said Draco, "I did. Raye, if he ever tries to do something, you let me know, all right? I'll take care of it. My father can be...well...sometimes he forgets how to act like a gentleman."

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Beware of Pixies

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Cutekitty: No, Mr. Weasley didn't get bitten. Remember Raye/Sailor Mars killed Najini in the previous story? So Voldemort's pet snakey didn't get to go to the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 24**

**Beware of Pixies**

Christmas was getting closer. It was hard for Harry to sleep at Headquarters, despite the new changes. His mind was always on Serena and his bed was next to the window. The cold air kept coming through the cracks and making him cold. That summer he didn't mind being next to the window so much because of the sun shining through every morning.

Monday night Harry had a dream that he was playing Quidditch. That's the only place where he could fly his beloved broomstick was in his dreams. Then the dream suddenly changed. He was still flying, but he was no longer riding his Firebolt and his Quidditch robes were switched with his Hogwarts robes. He was riding Buckbeak the Hippogriff over forest and rivers now. Harry laughed. It had been some time since he took Buckbeak for a ride. And then, once more, Harry was riding something else. Buckbeak was replaced with his godfather's flying motorcycle and Harry was dressed a little bit like Bill Weasley. He was wearing a leather jacket with pants to match. The jacket had a red lion on the back of it. His boots were made out of leather and he wore a red bandana around his head. Harry grinned in his sleep as well as in the dream. Why hadn't he had a dream like this sooner?

He was flying over Tokyo city by the looks of it. It was raining in the area he was headed but in the area he was in, it was all sunshine. Harry revved up and the motorcycle went faster. He had to hurry or it will be too late. He had to stop it. He had to stop…Serena's wedding.

"I'm coming, Serena," Harry murmured. "Wait for me. I'm coming. I can't let you do this. I can't let you marry Darien!"

But Serena was already walking down the aisle and in the rain at that. Everyone was hiding underneath the canopies and umbrellas.

"I thought the weatherman said it was going to be sunny," a few people whispered.

"That's why it's best to be married in churches and things. Never outside."

The priest welcomed everybody when the bride made it to her groom. Serena made a forceful smile.

"If anyone feels this couple should not be together," the priest said, "let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

Then suddenly, the rain stopped falling. People paused to comment on it. They looked up and the clouds parted.

"Hey, you hear that? Sounds like thunder."

"Can't be! The rain stopped!"

"No, that's not thunder," said Serena thoughtfully, staring at the sky. "That sounds like a motorcycle."

"Motorcycle?" Darien murmured. "In the sky? Impossible!"

The impossible was proved possible in front of Darien's eyes as Harry came zooming into view. "Serena! Serena!"

"Harry?"

"This wedding can't go on!" Harry yelled. "I won't allow it!"

Harry landed the motorcycle and drove it up the aisle to the groom and bride. Darien stood in surprise, staring at Harry. Harry turned the motorcycle sharply and stopped, splashing mud on the couple.

"Hey!" Darien yelled. "Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry about that, Serena," said Harry, pulling his wand from his jacket and pointing it at her dress. "_Scourgify!" _

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Harry demanded as he dismounted the motorcycle. "I'm stopping you from making the worst mistake of your life!"

"And how would you know that?" Darien snarled.

"Because you don't love Serena and she doesn't love you!" Harry spat at Darien. "And unless you want your face to erupt in boils, I suggest you back off! And trust me, that's not all I can do!" Harry pointed his wand at Darien's face, which began to go white.

"Harry, please," Serena mumbled.

"You know you don't want to do this, Serena," Harry said, his still wand still level at Darien. "You don't love this guy. You think after everything we've been together you can go back to your old life? Did nothing between us matter?"

Serena frowned and clutched her head. "I—I don't know, Harry! I'm just so confused. I want to be with you but I'm afraid what will happen to my future if I don't choose Darien!"

"Then let's find out what happens together," Harry said with a small smile. "I'm not going to lose you again, Serena. I love you."

Tears began to form in Serena's eyes. They spilled down her cheeks. "Oh Harry."

"I loved you first and I loved you more," Harry said, "it's always been that way."

Serena dropped the bouquet in the mud and threw her arms around Harry. Harry put his arms around Serena. Darien looked at the pair with a mixture of anger and shock. When Harry lifted Serena's face so he could kiss her, Darien had a fit.

"No! Serena! What are you doing?"

Serena ignored him but looked at her own true love. "Let's get out of here, Harry. Take me someplace far away."

"Yeah," said Harry, getting upon his motorcycle and holding out his hand. "Hop on, Serena and hang on tight."

Serena did as Harry told her, though it was quite difficult with her wedding gown. Before she put her arms around Harry, she took her engagement ring off and tossed it at Darien.

"Save it for the girl who can truly love you, Darien," Serena said with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I cannot be that girl any longer."

"Serena, you can't!" Darien said, his hand tightening over the engagement ring. "You _can't!"_

"Why, Darien?" Serena said, tightening her arms around Harry. "Why can't I be with the one I love? Don't you think that should be for everyone? Don't you think they have a right to be with the ones they truly love? I don't truly love you and you don't truly love me. It's all right. I don't hate you for it. We just grew apart. We don't have to be together if we don't really want to."

"But the future! Serena, our future!"

"It's not our future anymore," Serena told him. "Goodbye, Darien. Harry, let's go!"

Harry kicked up the kickstand, twisted his fists on the handlebars a couple of times, reared the motorcycle up and drove off. When he collected speed, he and his true love took off in the air. Serena smiled and pressed her cheek against Harry's back.

"We'll face whatever happens together, Harry," Serena said calmly.

"We will, Serena."

"Oh Harry…Harry…"

"Harry!" Suddenly, Serena's voice went lower and it sounded much like Ron's. "Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry felt a hand shake him. Harry snorted and turned. "What?"

"Wake up, Harry," said Ron, "it's snowing!"

"So?" Harry mumbled turning his back on Ron and lifting his blankets oer his face. "I was having a nice dream."

"Well I was dreaming of a white Christmas," Ron said, "and it looks like my dream came true!"

Ron reached over Harry and pulled back the curtains. "See?"

"Ron!" Harry yelled, sitting up. "Christmas is isn't until Wednesday!"

"So? Maybe the snow will still be there by then," Ron said. "Come on, Harry. Let's go have a snowball fight or something."

"No thanks," Harry grumbled. "It's cold out there. I'm just going to have a lie in. It's too cold here by the window. Can we switch beds? You can look out at the snow since you love it so much."

"Fine, have at it," Ron groaned, "stay in if you want too. I'll go see if anyone else wants to play in the snow, you scrooge."

Ron walked out of the room. "Hey, Ami! You want to go outside and build a snowman?"

Harry switched the blankets of his bed with Ron's and crawled into the bed away from the window. It made a difference being away from the window. The idea of playing in the snow didn't seem to bother him before but now he felt he'd rather just stay inside where it was warm. It wasn't until nearly noon when Harry finally got out of bed and got dressed. He ate his breakfast and walked sat in whatever room had a fireplace and drank hot chocolate. His mind was still on the dream he had about Serena. If Serena and Darien were going to get married then that's what Harry would do. He'll fly over there on Sirius' flying motorcycle and stop the wedding just in time. Grinning, Harry wondered if Serena had the same dream. Should he wait until she came to Headquarters on Boxing Day to talk to her or try to get over to her home now? Maybe he could borrow Ami's or Lydia's communicator so he could talk to her. Somehow, that didn't seem like enough. Harry wanted to _really_ see her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. Then an idea came to his mind. He could fly over there on Sirius' motorcycle! Harry set his hot chocolate down and ran to the kitchen where Sirius was talking with Remus. "Sirius! Sirius! Where's your flying motorcycle?"

"My flying motorcycle?" Sirius inquired. "Harry, I don't have it anymore."

"What do you mean you don't have it anymore?" Harry demanded.

"I gave it to Hagrid the night I went to Godric's Hollow," Sirius said, "he still has it."

"Oh, right," Harry mumbled, "nevermind then."

"Why do you ask, you want to borrow it?"

"Well, yeah," Harry said, "I'll just talk to Hagrid when we go back to school."

Harry slumped back to his room and laid on his bed. So much for flying over to Serena's house. He'd feel so cool riding Sirius' motorcycle and showing up outside her window. He couldn't ride his Firebolt because that was locked in Umbridge' office. He was without a way to get to Serena's. No broomstick. No flying motorcycle. He closed his eyes and then he remembered his dream. His Firebolt and Sirius' motorcycle weren't the only things he was flying. There was Buckbeak and Buckbeak was right here at headquarters! Harry's eyes whipped open and he sprang out of bed, putting on whatever warm clothing he had. He ran up to Mrs. Black's old bedroom where the hippogriff stayed. He opened the door and walked in. Buckbeak was laying by the window and when Harry came in, it lifted his head. Harry bowed down low and waited for Buckbeak to bow back, which he did immediately. Grinning, Harry went over to pat the beast.

"Hiya, Buckbeak," he said, "you look like you want to get out of here. How about we go for a ride to Hayward's Heath and visit Serena?"

If the hippogriff could talk, he probably would've said, "hell yes! Let's go!"

* * *

Serena was doing last minute shopping with her Mother. They went to all sorts of places. Serena usually enjoyed shopping sprees with her mother but not this time. She couldn't get her mind off of Harry and Darien.

"Serena?" Mrs. Tsukino inquired. "Do you think your father would like this tie?"

"Huh?" Serena blinked and looked to her mother, who was holding a red silk tie.

"Er, I guess," Serena said.

'Serena, honey, are you all right?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, Mom," Serena lied. "Hey, I've got to get presents for Molly and all my friends. Is it all right if we separate for a while?"

"Well, all right," Mrs. Tsukino said, "meet me at the food court in an hour and we'll have a bite to eat."

"Sounds good," Serena said and turned around.

Serena went around aimlessly from store to store, not really looking at any of the items. She didn't' know what her friends would want. Serena had to get something. Christmas was in four days. Serena forced her worries out of her mind. She had to focus on what was happening now. She mindlessly picked up a box of shortbread cookies.

"I guess Molly would like these," she murmured, "jewelry wouldn't work. She's got plenty of that stuff. Now, what would Melvin want?"

Serena decided on the cookies for Molly along with a pretty pink scarf and a book about England's history for Melvin. She picked up a stack of Christmas cards and other small goodies to put in her friends' packages. She wasn't sure what to get Darien so she didn't buy anything for him. All in all, she just wanted to forget about him.

When Serena arrived home, she went to her room and began wrapping the presents. When she finished wrapping them she moved onto writing messages in the Christmas cards. By the time she got o Lizzy's card and she was singing her name, she heard a knock on her window that scared her and the pin marked over it and onto her desk.

"What the?" Serena muttered. "Who's there?"

She stared at the window to see Harry floating there. "Harry!"

Serena bounded to the window and opened it. "Harry, what're you doing here? Wait, you brought Buckbeak? Harry, what if someone saw you?"

Harry looked nearly frozen stiff. He was shivering despite the many layers he had on. It was windy out and still snowing.

"Had…to see you," he said.

"Harry, get inside," Serena commanded, pulling him off Buckbeak. "You'll get sick!"

Buckbeak flew down to the back garden to have a rest. Serena pulled Harry to her bed, sat him down and picked up the top blanket and put it around him.

"Your lips are blue!" she said. "Why did you fly all the way here for?" Serena gasped. "Oh no, is it Voldemort? Has he found headquarters? Is everyone…"

Harry shook his head. "N-No, everyone i-is fine," he said.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh…good. But why did you fly all the way over here? Someone might have seen you!""

"I don't care," Harry said, "I had a dream about you. I was flying on my godfather's flying motorcycle and I came to stop your wedding to Darien. You were sad and it was raining. It wasn't until I arrived until the sun came out. I stopped you from marrying Darien. You were happy to see me. You didn't want to marry Darien. And if you do follow marrying him, believe me, I'll come to stop the wedding."

"You flew all the way here to tell me about a dream?" Serena demanded, shaking her head. "Harry, you should've waited until I came to Headquarters Boxing Day!"

"I couldn't wait that long," he muttered, "I wanted to know if you had the same dream."

"I didn't," she said.

"Well, that really doesn't matter, because I know you don't want to be with him."

Serena sighed and sat in her chair. "Harry, please, don't make this difficult."

"I don't mean to, Serena," Harry said, standing up and walking to her. "But I can't help but think that you and Darien don't really want to be with each other. You don't have to marry him if you don't want to."

Harry put his arms around Serena. Serena froze. Harry set his chin on her head.

"I know you're confused," he whispered, "I know this isn't easy for you but after all that has happened between us, can you really go back to Darien?"

"I don't know," Serena said sadly. "But I don't really have any other choice."

"Of course you do!"

"Harry, I went to the future," Serena told him, "Darien and I were married. Something is going to happen to the Earth and me, Neo Queen Serenity is going to have to save it."

"Serena, you can still protect the Earth and be the next queen without being Darien's wife," Harry said, "why should that make much of a difference?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "listen, Harry, I'm kind of busy wrapping presents for some friends from Japan." She motioned to her desk of presents and letters.

"I see."

"I'll see you at Headquarters, okay?" she said.

"Are you going to stay any longer than Boxing Day?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," she answered, "look, before you go flying back to Headquarters, you'll need some hot chocolate. And please don't fly all the way here unless it's an emergency! You about freaked me out!"

After a mug of hot chocolate, Harry called Buckbeak and flew off to Headquarters. Serena went back to writing Christmas cards to all her friends. With the pack of Christmas cards high on her desk, she paused and sat back.

Darien. She forgot about Darien! She didn't get him a gift. She wasn't sure what to get him or whether she should or not. However, shouldn't she at least send him a Christmas card? Just to wish him a Merry Christmas and perhaps tell her how she was doing?

Serena picked up a blank card, picked up a pen and began writing in it. She went on explaining everything, why she came to England, Hogwarts, her feelings for Harry and then she stopped suddenly.

"No, I can't tell Darien that!" she said, "it will freak him out and he'll come over here and I'll have a bigger problem!"

She tossed the card into the trashcan and began writing on another card, explaining a little bit about her time in Christmas. She talked how she was doing all right in school without saying what kind of school it was. Then she felt that was even too much and she threw the letter away again. By ths time, Serena thought she was wasting too many cared so she switched to a pencil and wrote with that instead. She wrote a few lines, erased them, wrote couple more and looked them over and erased those as well. Serena groaned and leaned back, arms and head dangling.

"What do I say to him?" Serena wondered out loud.

Serena sat up and rubbed her head. Then she thought of something simple. She didn't need to explain herself. After all, it was just the thought that counts, right? She leaned over the desk and wrote _Merry Christmas, Darien—Serena._

Short and simple and sweet. Serena only hoped it would be enough to please Darien.

* * *

Harry's little disappearance at the Headquarters did not go unnoticed and Mrs. Weasley nearly threw a fit when he returned.

"Someone could've seen you! You could've died!"

After getting an earful from Mrs. Weasley, Sirius decided it was time to have another 'talk' with his godson. He led him over to his old room and sat him down.

"Look, Sirius, don't you get started too," Harry said, "I had to see Serena. I know it was risky but I don't care."

"I know, Harry," Sirius said, pulling out a chair and straddling it. "I know and I'm not mad at you. I just hope no one saw you."

"It was too cloudy," Harry told him.

"Well good," Sirius said, 'but tell me, why did you need to see Serena all of a sudden? She'll be here for Boxing Day."

"Wasn't soon enough," Harry grumbled.

"What happened, did you two have a fight?"

"No," Harry said, "I just had a dream about her last night and I…had to see her."

"Oh, I see," Sirius said, "well, you two must be getting close now."

"We were," Harry murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius demanded.

"It's complicated," Harry said, "Serena had a boyfriend and she thinks she's supposed to get back together with him. I've been trying to kiss her for months and…"

"What?" Sirius gasped, "you've already been trying to do that?"

"Well, yeah," said Harry, "but I think we're jinxed or something because we keep getting interrupted. First time I was trying to kiss her was in the garden this summer and she was attacked by Devil's snare, then I tried kissing her on the train to school and Cho Chang opened the door…"

"Harry, I know why you haven't been able to kiss Serena."

"You do?"

"Because I told you to talk to me before you do that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh, right," Harry said with a slight grin. "Well, I thought I didn't have to."

"Of course you do! You've got to know what you're doing or you'll look like an idiot."

"How hard can it be to kiss somebody?" Harry questioned.

"It's not as easy as it looks," said Sirius.

"Well, you're not going to actually show me, are you?" Harry said nervously.

"No," said Sirius, "wait, I've got an idea! Stay right here."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

Sirius did not reply. He left the room and he returned a moment later with Tonks.

"Harry, Tonks can help you become a good kisser," said Sirius.

"What? No way!"

"You've got too."

"You can't practice kissing skills!" Harry said, waving his arms. "It just happens!"

"Come on, Harry, you like, Serena, don't you?"

"Sure I do," Harry replied.

"Then kiss Tonks."

"But I can't kiss Tonks, she's not Serena!'"

Tonks closed her eyes and she became a perfect clone of Serena, meatballs and all. "I know, Harry, just pretend I am, okay?"

Harry groaned and shuffled his feet. "I don't like this. I really don't like this."

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," said Tonks with a wink. "Okay, Harry, I'm under the mistletoe. Come and give me a kiss."

Harry groaned and walked slowly to Tonks. He put his hands on her shoulders and softly pecked her cheek.

"What was that?" Sirius demanded. "That was weak!"

"Hey, it was all right," Tonks said, "he kissed me, not you."

"Harry, you love Serena! She means more to you than anything! She's your whole world. This is your first kiss and you've got show her how much she means to you! You don't want her old boyfriend to come and take her away from you. She's your girl and--,"

"All right!" Harry shouted. "Shut up!" Harry grabbed Tonks and pressed his lips against hers. Sirius stopped lecturing and stared.

"Yes! That's more like it!"

Harry released Tonks and looked up at Sirius. "There, happy?"

Harry walked out of the room and Tonks leaned against a dresser. "Wow…Serena's really lucky."

* * *

Lydia looked everywhere for the indigo coin and used Buckbeak as transportation. For Christmas all she wanted was to add the coin to her collection. Christmas morning came and she was still none the wiser of its location. After opening her presents, she went back her room and lay on her bed, waiting for some sort of inspiration.

"Here, Lydia," Ami said, spreading a map of the United Kingdom on the floor. "Try holding your brooch over this map and see if it will react to anything."

"Excellent idea!" Lydia shouted, jumping off her bed and digging into her pocket for her brooch. She held the brooch over the map, starting with Ireland. Nothing happened. She started at the top of Scotland. Nothing. The Midlands. Then down to the county of Devon, Cornwall.

The blue star brooch went to a deeper color of blue, indigo.

"Wait…" Lydia said, moving the brooch away from Cornwall so that the blinking stopped. When she held it over Cornwall again, the blinking continued.

"That's it! That's it!" Lydia said excitedly. "It's in Cornwall!"

"Lita's in Devon," Ami said, "and didn't she say Cedric is buried in Cornwall? Perhaps she can look for clues."

"Good idea," Lydia said and she called Lita on her communicator. "Lita, come in…please!"

Lita's communicator beeped and she answered promptly. She looked like she was standing outside.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!" she said.

"Lita, we know the location of the indigo coin," Lydia said, "it's in Cornwall. That's where Cedric's buried, right? Can you look for clues there?"

Lita smiled. "You called at the best time, Lydia. That's where I am now."

"Good," said Lydia, "have you seen anything well, indigo over there?"

"Hmm," Lita murmured, looking around her surroundings. "The burial ground itself isn't indigo, but I see a hill that looks sort of blue. I'll check it out. Any idea what the guardian is supposed to be?"

"No," Lydia said as she shook her head. "But I'm guessing it can fly."

Lita began walking toward the indigo hill and she stopped suddenly. "Uh oh."

"Lita, what's wrong?" Ami asked over Lydia's shoulder.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Lita shouted, "It's the stupid Cornish pixies again!"

And Lita's face went into static. Lydia looked at Ami. "Cornish pixies?"

* * *

Raye was kind of unsure if she could open presents Christmas morning in her pajamas or she would have to wear some fancy gown. She felt close enough to Draco that she could ask him the traditions of his family. When she asked him if his parents would be upset if she was wearing her pajamas for Christmas morning, Draco just laughed and said, "if you don't want to wear your pajamas, Raye, that's fine, but I'm wearing mine."

So underneath the large and elaborate Christmas tree, next t the fireplace, Raye opened her presents in her pajamas. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were in their slippers and robes as well and Raye thought it was so weird how some people that were acting so "high class" all the time could lay back a bit. Their pajamas and robes looked too fancy so Raye wondered if they were even comfortable. Raye got a silver jewelry box with bracelets, pendants and earrings to go with it, hair ornaments--all from Draco. Raye couldn't believe all the stuff he had already given her and it seemed that Narcissa wasn't too pleased either.

Finding a present for a boy that probably had ten of everything was difficult. Raye wasn't sure what to buy so she gave Draco something home made. It wasn't something she made herself, but something her cousin made for her. It was a wooden necklace of a bird. Narcissa scowled at the gift, most likely expecting a set of fancy robes or something and Lucius just stared at it wondering what it was.

"My…cousin made it," Raye said, feeling kind of stupid, "a long time ago, when I was a kid."

"It looks Muggle made," Narcissa muttered.

"Er, yes," Raye said, "my cousin is a Squib."

Now she felt even more stupid. Giving a Muggle gift to a pure-blood wizard that didn't want anything to do with muggles. Oh the Malfoys were really going to love her now. After everything Draco gave her, Raye gives him this.

Draco didn't say anything. He stared at the bird necklace for a while, untied it and then he put it around his neck.

"It's great, Raye," he said, grinning.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it kinda looks like a phoenix," he said and he glanced down at it.

"Oh, yes, that's what it is. He owns one, you see," Raye lied, "I know you'd rather have a dragon but my cousin didn't have one I can ask hi—"

"Nah," Draco said, waving his hand, "I've already got a lot of dragon stuff. This is cool."

Draco scooted closer to Raye and kissed her cheek.

After they opened presents, they departed for morning showers and to change out of their sleepwear. Raye felt more comfortable in her new room now. Draco had painted the canopy of Raye's bed red to help add some color and to replace the broken mirror. Every night before falling asleep they whispered things to each other through their two-way pillows.

Just as Raye changed into some jeans and a sweater, she heard Draco's voice coming from her pillow.

"Raye, what'd you think about your presents?"

Raye jumped onto her bed and brought her face close to her pillow. "Silly, for the hundredth time, I love them!" she laughed. "I'm wearing one of the bracelets now…"

"Well, good, because I've got another present for you," Draco said.

"Draco, please," said Raye, "you've gotten me tons of stuff already."

"There is still one more present, love," Draco insisted, "it was too big for me to wrap. Come meet me in my room."

"Be right there," Raye groaned, pushing herself up and exiting her room. She went to Draco's room, knocked once and entered. Draco was wearing a gray suit and the jacket had long tails.

"Draco, what are you wearing?" Raye demanded, trying not to giggle.

"It's a suit," he replied, bowing. He took her hand and led he rout of the room. Raye kept asking him what this was all about but she kept telling her to be patient. They entered a room that she couldn't recall ever being in before. It was a long room with nothing in it except for a piano.

"You got me a piano?" Raye asked, grinning as she turned to him.

Draco laughed, crossing his arms and leaning toward her. "No, I didn't get you a piano. I wrote you a song."

"A song?"

"Yes," he replied, walking up to the grand piano, tossing up the long tails of his jacket and sitting down on the piano bench. Raye came and stood by the piano, looking at Draco. Did he really write her a song?

"You do remember the song you sang last Christmas, don't you?" Draco asked as he began playing Bach somewhat absentmindedly, thought he nailed every note perfectly.

"Yes," Raye answered, "what about it? Did you…write a second part to it?"

"I did," Draco confirmed, "I was listening closely to the words you were saying. You wanted to know when this bloke was coming and then I was wondering what he'd be thinking."

Raye grinned. "You know, the singer from The Weird Sisters told me to ask you to write a second part to 'O Starry Night.'"

"He must've been inspired,' Draco said, "I felt like you were singing to me, Raye and I wanted to be that man you were singing about. I wanted to tell you how I felt."

"Draco," Raye whispered.

"Hey, aren't you curious to what's on this guy's mind?" Draco asked and his playing switched to the melody of "Oh Starry Night." Raye began humming along. He gazed at her for a while and then he began singing his part. Despite the silly songs he sang to her every night, his voice sounded better this time.

"We've both waited for some time

For the day when love appears.

I'll rescue her from her fears

And she'll rescue me from mine."

Draco at Raye briefly before turning his attention to his fingers.

"And now I feel her standing close to me

And how much she really means to me

Our hearts stand still—I have come

"Oh Starry Night

This is the moment I dream of.

Oh Starry Night

Tell her, I am her own true love."

He paused from singing and played for a while. Raye couldn't' help from staring at Draco. He was singing to her this time. It was just how she pictured the second part to be.

"Every night she thinks of me

There in that lonely room

I can't wait to come

Don't worry, I'll be there soon."

Raye came and sat next to him on the bench. He smiled and continued playing.

"And I will send her sign after sign

Cause I know her heart longs for mine.

I call her name—Raye

I am the one."

Draco stopped playing, turned to Raye and leaned toward her, looking deeply in her eyes. Raye felt her heart flutter. Draco winked at her then resumed playing. Raye somehow found the ability to sing along, though Draco's chorus was different to her version.

"Oh Starry Night

This is the moment we dream of.

Oh Starry Night

Tell her, I am her own true love."

Draco paused for a moment and began playing the final chords, gazing at Raye with a shaky smile. Raye stared back.

"She needs to know.

That I love her so.

I am her own true love."

Draco played the end of the song, his fingers shaking slightly. He stopped playing but his hands remained over the keys. Raye dared not say anything. She was too stunned. Draco took a breath and looked at Raye. There was something swelling in his heart. He swallowed hard and smiled.

"M-Merry Christmas, Raye," he said, "I…I love you."

Somehow, Raye already knew this. Draco was always giving her things and flirting with her and kissing her but he never really said it until now. Raye grinned, put her arms around Draco's neck and kissed his lips.

It was the first time she had actually kissed him or returned any of his kisses. It was nice for her to finally take the initiative. Draco slid his arms around her and joined in the kiss. They gazed at each other for a moment, hearts too full to say anything. Finally, Raye's chest heaving and tears splashing down her face.

"That—that was beautiful, Draco," she mumbled, "I loved it! That was absolutely perfect! It was the best Christmas present ever!"

Raye pushed herself against him and sobbed. She wanted to ask Draco how long it took him to learn how to play "Oh Starry Night," how he came up with the lyrics and everything, but she was too overwhelmed to get another word out. It was just so nice to hear someone tell her that she loved her, just for her. Somehow, the words found their way through her mouth.

"I love you too, Draco."

The pair smiled at each other warmly. Draco cupped her face, sliding his thumb over her cheek. Their faces drew close and they kissed again. After the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together.

"I know I've already been treating you like my girlfriend," Draco said softly, "but you want to make it official?"

Raye sat back. "Go out with you? Yeah, I can't wait to tell everyone that I'm Draco Malfoy's girlfriend."

* * *

Serena, Mina and Sammy arrived at Headquarters early on Boxing Day morning. Harry was happy to know that Serena would be staying through new years. Sammy couldn't get over the new look of the place.

"Cool," he said, looking at all the new portraits, "all those annoying people in the portraits are gone!"

Harry thought not Serena was here he'd be able to kiss her once she got under the mistletoe. Then when he saw her walking right underneath it, Fred appeared in front of Serena and kissed her. Harry stared up at Fred, open-mouthed.

"Sorry, Harry, you're too slow!" Fred shouted and he disparated.

Serena was about to take another step when George apparated in front of Serena and kissed her.

"Didn't you just kiss me?" Serena demanded.

"No," said George.

"Better get used to it, Serena," Lydia said, walking down the staircase to grab her hand. "Fred and George will try to kiss you every time you walk underneath that thing. Come on, we've made a discovery!"

Harry clenched his fists and wished he knew how to apparate. Lydia took Serena up to her and Ami's bedroom to explain the status of the indigo coin. Once they made the arrangements to go to the Diggory's, Ami consulted Raye. Luckily, Raye had been outside playing with the dogs along with Draco. When she heard her communicator beeping, she rushed into the trees and hid.

"Guys," I can't come," Raye said in a hushed whisper.

"Come on, Raye," Lydia begged, "it'll be fun!"

Raye looked over her shoulder. "No, I can't. How am I supposed to explain to the Malfoys I'll be gone for a couple of hours? They'll notice. I can't just floo to the Diggorys."

"Well fly over there instead," Serena said, "didn't you say the Malfoys have flying horses?"

"Yes, but," Raye groaned, "they'll be wondering where I am, including Draco. Besides…we've just started going steady."

"You've what?" Serena demanded.

"Shh!" Raye hushed, "keep your voice down, Serena! I'm sorry, I can't come. You'll have to go without me."

"But this is the indigo coin," Lydia reminded her, "remember how hard it was to battle that fish? The carrier of this new coin has got to be really strong!"

"You guys can do it," Raye insisted, "I've got a job to do. I still need to get more information on the Lucius."

"What have you been doing all this time, making out with Malfoy?" Serena demanded.

"Shut up!" Raye hissed. "For your information, Mrs. Malfoy's been working me like a dog. I had to help her cook the Christmas dinner and everything!"

"Okay, fine," Serena said, rolling her eyes. "We'll capture the coin ourselves and you can stay and make out with Malfoy. More power for us!"

"Serena!" Raye cried, "oh, well, fine!"

She snapped her communicator shut. She stood fuming for a couple of seconds and then Draco appeared, tackling her to the snow.

"There you are!" he said, "thought you could get away, from me, did you?"

* * *

Since the floo network was being tracked, the girls flooed themselves to the Diggory's household from Mina's house instead of Headquarters. They couldn't risk the bad guys finding out that Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was still inhabited. When they slid out of the Diggory's fireplace, Lita immediately took them to Cedric's grave site and explained the mysterious power she was feeling.

"I bet what I was feeling was the indigo coin," Lita said, "it's here somewhere."

Ami took out her miniature computer and began typing away. The others looked around on foot, picking up random things.

"The round is indigo," said Serena, "but where is the coin?"

"Oh, we'll find it," Lydia said, taking out her locket. It was blinking indigo, faintly and slowly, but it was a sign they were in the right area. "We're close."

"There is a crevice a mile from here," Ami said, "the holder of the coin is hiding inside it. We'd better transform."

"Right," Serena said. "MOON CRISIS POWER!"

"RAINBOW CRISIS POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

After transforming, the girls headed right for the fissure. Sailor Rainbow's brooch blinked faster and brighter the closest they got. When they made it, there were many dots glowing indigo.

"Something's in there, all right," said Sailor Jupiter, "hey, come on out!"

Jupiter sent a bolt of lightning down the fissure, lighting the place up. Seconds later, there were screeching noises and hundreds of indigo blue pixies came flying out.

"No, not pixies!" Jupiter shouted.

"Pixies?" Rainbow laughed. "After that prehistoric fish, we get pixies? Hahahaha!"

The remark offended the pixies and they flew right to Sailor Rainbow, grabbing her pigtails and flying her up to a tree branch on the tallest tree. They tied her there with her pigtails and laughed at her.

"Hey, put me down!" Sailor Rainbow shouted, twisting.

"I'll help you, Sailor Rainbow!" Sailor Moon cried, running up to her. The pixies swooped down, grabbed her and tied her up on the branch next to Sailor Rainbow.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Well, at least you tried," Rainbow groaned.

The pixies stuck their tongues out at the two girls and laughed. Sailor Jupiter tried hitting the pixies with punches. Remarkably, she was able to knock one down.

"Hah! Take that!"

The rest of the pixies shouted incoherently at Sailor Jupiter. They formed a great big fist and punched her right back.

"Aaah!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Venus threw her attack at the pixies, but being so small and quick, they avoided her attack easily. She rebounded with a love and beauty shock, which was able to hit one.

"I don't understand," Sailor Moon mumbled, trying to get up on tree branch. "How can there be more than one?"

"Maybe the indigo coin broke," Sailor Rainbow suggested.

While Sailor Venus and Jupiter fought the pixies and Sailor Moon and Sailor Rainbow were hanging by their pigtails, Sailor Mercury was using her computer and visor to find a weak point. She nearly found it when the pixies took her computer away.

"Hey, give that back!" Sailor Mercury cried, running after them.

Stumbling and holding her stomach, Sailor Jupiter attacked the pixies. "There might me more of you, but I'm taller and stronger! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The pixies laughed, grabbing onto the leaves and riding them like sleds. This ticked Sailor Jupiter off even more.

"Raye just had to stay with Draco," Sailor Moon groaned, "we could really use her help!"

"We probably should've brought the outers with us," Rainbow said, "but they were out with the order on guard duty."

"Sailor Rainbow, you've got to find away to get those things," Sailor Moon said.

"I will once I'm able to get down from here!" Sailor Rainbow groaned, reaching for the tree branch. "They should've tied me tighter—I can't reach!"

She tried kicking up her feet to get the branch. She and Sailor Moon swung but to no avail. Then Sailor Rainbow got an idea.

"Sailor Moon, your tiara!" she said at once. "Use it to cut our hair!"

"Cut our hair?" Sailor Moon demanded. "Are you nuts?"

"It's the only way to get us down!"

"We'll fall!" Sailor Moon pointed at the ground. "Look how high we are! We'll break our necks!"

"We'll be fine," Sailor Rainbow insisted, "I'll use my rainbow net."

"Oh yeah," Sailor Moon said sheepishly. "I forgot you could do that!"

Sailor Moon reached for her tiara. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Sailor Moon tossed her tiara at Sailor Rainbow's pigtails. It cut her loose and the tiara came swooshing back at Sailor Moon, cutting off half her hair. The two girls fell towards the grown and Sailor Rainbow acted.

"RAINBOW MESHED NET!"

The beams of color crisscrossed quickly to create a net for the girls to land safely into.

"Glad you girls could drop in," Sailor Jupiter cried, "now hurry up and help us!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon said. "All right you blue flying little nuisances, we're sick of this game!" Sailor Moon took out her Cutie Moon Rod, which the pixies promptly confiscated.

The pixies giggled, swooshing the rod around and causing pink hearts to fly from it. Sailor Moon cried and run off.

"Sailor Jupiter," Venus called, "what was it Mrs. Diggory did to stop those things?"

"I can't remember," Sailor Jupiter said, "they hung me on top of a tree, remember?"

One pixie flew up to Sailor Jupiter and gave her a raspberry. Jupiter brought her palms together quickly on it, as if catching a bug in the air. The dazed pixie's eyes were whirling in their sockets and it fell to the ground.

"Wait, I know," Sailor Venus said, "she did something to make them stop! I think it was a freezing charm! Sailor Mercury, blast them with your bubbles!"

"Got it!" Sailor Mercury said, stopping in her tracks. "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!"

The ice bubbles caused all the pixies to become frozen and fall to the ground. Sailor Mercury picked up her computer.

"I'll take that," she said.

"And I'll take this too," Sailor Moon said, picking up her rod. "Stupid pixies."

"Okay, little pixies, you've had your fun," Sailor Rainbow said, "give up the coin!"

All the pixies began glowing indigo. They glowed so brightly the scouts had to shield their eyes. The ice melted and the pixies began to stir. The scouts readied themselves for an attack but the pixies didn't fly after them. The pixies bunched up into a circle on the grass and the scouts looked around, confused.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked Rainbow. "Are they giving up the coin?"

"I think so," Sailor Rainbow said.

"We're not ready to give up the coin just yet," the pixies said in unison, glowing brighter and brighter as they spoke.

"Hey, they're not speaking in pixie talk," Sailor Venus noted.

Now the pixies began speaking individually.

"We haven't shown you all we can do," said one in the far back.

"You really want the coin?" demanded one in the middle.

"Then you'll have to do more to prove yourself," challenged the one right in front.

"All right," Sailor Rainbow said through clenched teeth, "bring it on, you wee little runts!"

The pixies laughed were so on time, so loud, that it seemed to be one big laugh. The pixies became glowing indigo dots which merged into a large sphere of light. Instead of a hundred tiny pixies, there was one ten foot pixie standing before the sailor scouts.

"Let's see how worthy you are of this coin now!" The ten foot pixie shout, slamming its fist on the ground and making the earth shake.

"Maybe it's not too late to call the others for back up!" Sailor Moon said nervously.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Been a while since I made a cliffhanger so I thought this would be a good place to end. The rest of the battle will be in the next chapter. Sorry I've been neglecting my HP/SM crossies. I was sick last week and I haven't been all that inspired. Spring semester is here now and updates are going to be less and less now. 


	25. Raye the Detective, Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 25

Raye the Detective, Again

It wasn't easy fighting a giant pixie. It was bad enough when the scouts had to fight the thousands of Cornish pixies. Yet Sailor Rainbow wasn't about to give up. It was her destiny to get all the rainbow coins and she was going to get them. If she could fight a giant fish under water, she could take on a ten foot pixie.

"RAINBOW PRIMARY SWIRL!"

Beams of red, yellow and blue light swirled together and the pixie dodged it with ease. Even though it was no longer a swarm of miniscule pixies, it was still fast. The pixie laughed.

"You've got to try better than that!" it shouted.

Sailor Jupiter yelled and ran up to the pixie, throwing punches. The pixie grabbed Sailor Jupiter by the front of her bow and tossed her into the trunk of a tree

"Jupiter!" Sailor Venus gasped.

"Hey, I thought all these guardians are supposed to be benevolent!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I am," said the pixie, "I'm just having some fun. I'm still a pixie, after all and we happen to like making practical jokes."

"Well, you don't see us laughing!" Sailor Venus yelled, preparing to gather her energy.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Sailor Venus tossed the heart of Venus at the pixie. The pixie just grabbed the heart in its large hand and crushed it in pieces.

"Pitiful…" it muttered, shaking his head. It stepped closer to the scouts and opened its mouth wide, emitting a loud, high pitched, head splitting scream. The scouts grunted and winced as they put their hands to the ears and fell to their knees. Had the scouts been battling the pixie in a city, all the windows would've been broken.

"Stop…stop it!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The pixie continued to scream. Its scream was so powerful it made the branches, grass and even the girls sway back. Its scream caused Sailor Jupiter to come to.

"What's that awful noise?" she grumbled.

"Somebody shut it up!" Sailor Venus begged.

The girls struggled to get up to their feet. The pixie's powerful scream kept them imbalanced and they couldn't concentrate.

"Must…fight it…" Sailor Rainbow muttered.

Leaning against the tree trunk for support, Sailor Jupiter got up to her feet. "Gotta help them…" She tightened her fists and shook her head. "They're disturbing…the peace…of this place. It's going to wake the dead unless I do something!"

Sailor Jupiter found new strength to attack the pixie.

"JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

A frisbee of electricity whizzed toward the pixie and hit it in the arm. It stopped short and looked at Sailor Jupiter. "What?"

"You know," Sailor Jupiter said, "your singing really _stinks!"_

The pixie laughed. "Oh, you think so, do you?"

"Just give us the coin already," Sailor Moon said.

"You haven't proved your worthiness of it yet," the pixie said, "I am the rightful keeper of this coin."

"Liar," Sailor Rainbow said, "I am! I'm Sailor Rainbow and I will get that coin! I didn't get this far just to give up. I got all the coins up till now and I'll get this coin and the violet coin!"

"Come prove it then, Sailor Rainbow," the pixie challenged. "You want this coin so badly?" the pixie pressed its hand on its chest, where the coin rested. "Come and get it!" The pixie took off in the air, laughing.

"It's getting away!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Well it's not going to get far," Sailor Rainbow said, "I'll follow that thing to the end of the Earth if I have to!"

Sailor Rainbow opened her brooch and called upon the power of the latest coin. "RAINBOW BLUE GLIDER!"

A blue star-shaped glider appeared in front of Sailor Rainbow. Sailor Rainbow jumped on it.

"I'm going to try and bring it down," she said to the other scouts. "Ye lassies get ready!"

"Got it!" Sailor Moon said and the girls all got in a circle. Sailor Mercury took out her computer and turned on her visor.

Sailor Rainbow went after the pixie. The blue glider allowed her to go faster and higher than the green glider. She was right on the pixie's tail.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sailor Rainbow shouted at it. She raised her hands and began shooting blasts of color at the pixie. She missed every time. The pixie laughed at her, even stopped in midair to give her a chance to hit it. It would dance around her and give her raspberries.

"_Love _your hair!" the pixie cackled as it flew around her, flicking her now collar-length hair.

"Shut up!" Sailor Rainbow snarled, attempting punch the pixie. It laughed and flew away, zig-zagging around the trees.

"Just you wait," Sailor Rainbow muttered under her breath as she chased the pixie down. "I'll get you! I'll get you and the indigo coin. You can't keep it away from me forever! It's my destiny!"

As the pixie weaved around an oak tree, Sailor Rainbow took her opportunity to attack the pixie. Shooting her colored lasers did not work. It was far to fast. She had to attack it differently and she knew how. Sailor Rainbow held out her hands and opened her brooch. The red, yellow and blue coins flew out of it and began tracing circles in the air.

"RAINBOW PRIMARY TARGET!"

A red, yellow and blue bull's eye appeared on the pixie. Now that it was targeted the pixie couldn't dodge Rainbow's attacks, no matter how it flew.

"RAINBOW GREEN BLUE TERTIARY!"

The green and blue coins combined to make a green-blue blast of light. The pixie was hit right in the bulls' eye, between the shoulder blades of the pixie. The pixie called out began hurling to the ground.

"Hah!" Sailor Rainbow said, "Bulls' eye!"

"Here they come!" Sailor Mercury said. "The pixie's been hit! We need to hit it again!"

"No problem," Sailor Jupiter said. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!"

"RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!"

The combined attacks hit the pixie just before it hit the ground. The sailor scouts approached it with caution. The pixie struggled to stand. Sailor Rainbow jumped off her glider when she came three feet above the ground. The blue star-shaped glider disappeared.

"Well, it looks like you have to give the coin to me because you're not worthy to keep it," Sailor Rainbow said, her brooch flashing indigo.

The pixie grunted as it pushed its torso up and at back on its legs. It smiled. "That was good, Sailor Rainbow." The pixie coughed and rubbed its chest. "Very good, it seems you've proven yourself. You really know how to handle those coins."

"That's true," Sailor Rainbow agreed.

"And now you'll have the indigo coin to add to your collection," the pixie began to fade from indigo to electric blue (I wonder what electric blue looks like). "It's yours!"

Sailor Rainbow's brooch opened up as the giant indigo pixie shrank down and divided the many miniscule pixies as before. The pixie in the middle stood holding the indigo coin. It soared up to Sailor Rainbow and fitted it in the lid of her brooch, next to the blue coin. The little pixie flew backward before the lid came back down and closed the brooch. Sailor Rainbow's blue brooch changed to indigo as well as her blue choker. The sapphire in her tiara became an indigo spinel crystal. Her shorter hair became braids agan with indigo gems and bows. An indigo stripe was added to her white boots. Once Rainbow's upgrade was complete, an indigo stream of light swirled around the other four girls and gave them more energy. The pixies clapped and jabbered in pixie.

"What did they say?" Sailor Venus questioned.

"No idea," answered Sailor Rainbow. "I don't speak pixie."

A pixie flew to Rainbow's cheek and kissed it. Sailor Rainbow laughed and the pixies flew away.

"Well, for annoying little pixies," she said, "they are kinda cute."

--

While the scouts were retrieving the indigo coin, Raye was exploring the Malfoy Mansion. On the top floor she heard strange noises. Raye paused and wondered if she should investigate them or not. What did the Malfoys keep up there? Was it a monster of some kind? A ghoul? No, it didn't sound like the sounds a ghoul would make. There was no banging against the walls or pipes being shaken. It sounded more like talking, shouts, blasts from wands…but it was so unclear and muddled. Was Lucius killing something up there? Or practicing for the time when he would be killing something? Then Raye remembered, Lucius was visiting with some "associates" today. It was just Raye, Draco and Narcissa in the house. Raye walked down the hall, closer to room where the noise was coming from. Perhaps it was a music player that was left on. Raye paused at the door and knocked on it.

"Eh, hello? Draco? Mrs. Malfoy?"

No answer. Raye put her hand on the doorknob, turned it slowly and pushed the door open just a crack. Peeking through, she saw nothing that looked dangerous. It was just a normal room. Raye pushed the door all the way opened and walked in further. The room was almost complete empty except for acid green candles sitting on tall candlesticks. The walls were plastered with pictures of people being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. Raye walked up to one of the pictures with her hand over her mouth. What kind of room was this? Is this where Lucius Malfoy would come and re-live his Death Eater days? Raye sniffed, then finding something funny in the air, sniffed again. She looked at the candles.

"Poisonous Candles," she mumbled, putting her hand over her mouth and nose. In one corner was a small wooden chair. Raye walked over to the chair and found a white hat on it. It was patched, sort of like the sorting hat. Something was written down the hat in black letters:

BAD SON.

"Bad son?" Raye muttered

Raye sat down on the rickety chair and fingered the hat. Perhaps this was place Draco went for "time outs." Were the pictures always here? And what was the "BAD SON," cap supposed to be for? Was this some sort of cruel way Lucius disciplined his son? Calling him a bad son?

Feeling as something over took her; Raye raised the hat and dropped it onto her head. A second later, she wished he hadn't done so for she saw what happened in this room.

Lucius was speaking to nearly a six year old Draco.

"_You humiliated me in front of the minister, Draco."_

"_Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't' mean to!"_

"_You need a lesson_

"_Father please!" Lucius raised his wand. "Sapio!"_

_There was a smacking noise and Draco ended up with a smack in the face._

Raye witnessed more punishments and they became more intense as Draco got older..

"_I'm getting tired of fighting your battles, Draco. You embarrassed me. Just because you couldn't listen in school."_

"_I didn't know the hippogriff was going to attack!" Thirteen year old Draco claimed. _

"_If you listened to the teacher then you wouldn't have!"_

"_That oaf shouldn't be teaching anyway!"_

"_Even if he is drunken fool, he knows animals," Lucius countered, "he clearly stated not to offend a hippogriff, didn't' he? If you weren't slacking off and just listen to the teacher, Draco, you wouldn't' have offended the beast and it wouldn't have attacked you. You know what I had to do to fix your mistake?"_

"_I'm sorry, father," Draco said, "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me…I'm stil in pain from the attack."_

"_Oh, you are?" Lucius demanded. "Over a scratch, hmm? If that hurts then let me show you want real pain is like so you can get your mind off it!"_

"_Father, no, please!"_

"_Crucico!"_

Draco's screams filled Raye's head. She wanted it to stop but she couldn't do anything. What was causing this vision? Her powers? The hat? She had to get it off. She tried lifting her arms to remove it but her arms couldn't' move. She kept seeing more of Draco's punishment.

"_You are nothing but an embarrassment to me!"_

"_Dad, what'd I do_?" Draco asked.

This vision looked so recent. Had it been over the summer? Lucius didn't look well. His hair looked like it was falling out and he looked like he was gaining weight. He had the measles.

"_Potter got away! Those damn scouts! We were so close!"_

"_I've got nothing to do with that!" Draco shouted._ "_Father, what's the matter with you? You've been acting weird since I've gotten home!"_

"_Don't talk to me that way!" Lucius growled. _

"_I'd hex you now if Chizpurfles hadn't infested my wand and ate the core out of it!" Lucius hissed. "How many times have I told you, Draco? You must wash the Crups to keep Chizpurfles from getting in their fur!"_

"_But I have washed them!" Draco insisted. "I wash them all the time—except when I'm at school—that's when they got invested was it? I can't give the crups baths when I'm at school, Father!"_

"_Don't you talk back to me!" Lucius snarled and he smacked Draco with his hand. Draco yelped and put his hand to his cheek. _

"_F-father?_ _Why? I haven't done anything!"_

"_Oh, yes, nothing, Draco! You've done nothing!"_

_Smack. Hit. Punch. Kick._

"_Dad!_ _Stop it! Stop it!"_

"Stop it!" Raye shouted, her cries united with Draco's. "Please, make it stop! Stop it!"

Raye closed her eyes but she saw the visions in vivid color. Along with all these visions of Draco being abused, she saw many terrifying images of other people being hurt. She saw monsters of every kind devouring on the innocent. It was the most horrible thing she's ever been through and once again she felt so helpless. This was a hundred times worse than the day she entered Moody's office and was accosted by Barty Crouch Junior. This was worse than lying in a pit with a half-dead man and wondering if anyone was going to find her. She was trapped yet again. Why did Raye wander into this room?

"Raye!" It was Draco's voice, but it wasn't like the voice she was hearing in her head. It wasn't full of fright. It was more of concern mixed with anger. "Raye, what're you---No!"

"Draco!" Raye called.

"_Ablego!"_

The hat was whooshed off Raye's head but the terrifying images still remained in her brain. Raye slid out of the chair, her whole body limp. Draco ran to her and crouched down.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco demanded.

Raye opened her mouth to speak but all that came out were sobs. Draco pulled her up and she fell against him, shaking.

"I heard you screaming," Draco said, "if my mother or father found you…come on, let's go."

Raye was still so weak that Draco had to half carry her out of the room. Draco kept asking her why she was in there but she wasn't able to say a word until they entered her room. Draco set Raye on the bed and stepped back.

"Raye, what were you doing in there?" he asked. "You shouldn't be wandering around my house. You could've gotten stuck in a secret passage or something. I would've expected better from you since you know very well my father's a Death Eater."

"I—I'm sorry, Draco," she stammered. "I got lost and I heard something. It was the people in the posters."

"Why didn't you leave when you saw them?" he questioned her. "I found Nott running out of there when we were playing hide and seek when we were kids. He won't even come to the top floor to this day!"

"Theodore Nott?" Raye mumbled, "he's seen that room? Did he put the hat on too?"

"No," said Draco, "he would've been screaming just like you would've done if he did."

"How long were you in there?" Draco asked..

"I don't know," Raye replied, "maybe an hour…not sure. What was that room, Draco? Don't tell me it was used for storage."

"It doesn't' matter what it was," Draco said firmly.

"It was a torture chamber, wasn't it?" Raye asked her eyes still wide. "Your father abused you and that's where he did it. That hat he made you wear was all part of the sick punishment he gave you."

"I told you, Raye, it doesn't matter!" Draco said. "Just drop it!"

"But I can't. I know why you were in pain when Hogwarts started. Your father abused you over the summer, didn't he?" Raye asked. "Draco, why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't go around telling everyone how my father disciplines me!" Draco shouted. "It's none of their business and it's none of yours!"

"But I'm your girlfriend," Raye insisted as she got to her feet.

"You weren't then," Draco said, "just forget what you saw."

"I can't," Raye said, her eyes tearing up. "I saw too much of it to forget."

"Fine, I'll modify your memory," Draco said.

"No," Raye said, putting her hand on his. "I'd rather you didn't. Now I understand you more, Draco, and your father."

"What you saw wasn't real! Just forget it!"

"Not real? It looked real to me!" Raye countered. "Your father abused you since you were a little kid; he still abuses you, doesn't he?"

Draco did not respond and he looked at the floor.

"I saw him hurting you," Raye said, "so many times. He kept telling you that you were an embarrassment to him. I saw him using his hands on you because his wand wasn't working. Draco, you need to tell someone."

"No!" Draco shouted turning around. "No one can know! No one!"

"But they can help you, Draco, just see the ministry…." Raye walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. Draco growled, slapped her hand away and turned around.

"You know how close my father is in the ministry?" Draco demanded. "They won't believe it, and even if they did, they wouldn't care!"

"But…what about Dumbledore…or Professor Snape, they can…"

"No, no one can help me!" Draco shouted, tears now stinging his eyes. He grabbed Raye's arms and shook her. "If my father ever found out that I told he'll be furious! He'll lock me up in that room for the rest of my life! He may even kill me! Please don't tell anyone, Raye! Please!" Raye looked back at him in shock. He really did look scared.

"All right, I won't tell anyone," Raye said, "but I don't like what he's doing to you, Draco. What he's doing to you is wrong."

"It's my fault he hurts me," Draco said, "I'm embarrassment to him…I try to make him proud but…"

"It's not your fault," Raye snapped. "He has no right to abuse you like that. That is no way to discipline children. He should send you to your own room, not that torture chamber."

Draco fell to his knees with his arms wrapped around Raye. "Oh Raye…"

Raye put her arm around him and her palm on top of his silver head. "It's all right," Raye whispered, "is this one of the reasons you've invited me over? You were afraid to be with your father?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't worry, Draco," Raye said, "he's not going to hurt you while I'm here."

"Please don't' say anything to him, Raye," Draco said, "if he found out I told you…"

"But you didn't Draco," Raye said, "I found out myself. I won't talk to him. I'll avoid him at all costs."

"Thanks, Raye," Draco whispered.

_I won't talk to Lucius, _Raye thought as she comforted Draco, _but I'm sure Sailor Mars would have some words for him._

Draco composed himself and stood up. "Let's go to the piano room. Playing piano always calms me."

"Sure," Raye smiled, "your piano playing calms me too, Draco."

They went to the piano room and Draco played a number of songs for her, one of them being "Oh, Starry Night" which they sang together. By Raye's request, Draco taught Raye all the keys on the keyboard and how to play a few simple songs. When Raye touched the wrong key, she felt a sting in her fingertip. She yelped just as Draco gasped.

"Oh, Raye, I'm sorry!" he said, taking her hand in his. "I meant to tell you—this piano is kind of hexed."

"What do you mean, hexed?" Raye questioned.

"Well, when you hit the wrong key on the piano," he said, glancing at it, "it attacks. The bigger the mistake, the bigger injury."

"Couldn't you just tell when it sounds well, off-key?"

"Well, I guess I would if I was playing an ordinary piano," Draco said, looking at his piano and sighing. "But this is the only piano I used. I've grown accustomed to it. It's okay, Raye. It doesn't hurt as much as getting kicked in the shins when I step on the wrong pedal."

Draco pointed down at the three pedals. Raye shook her head. She took Draco's hand and looked at his fingertips.

"You were practicing your part of 'Oh Starry Night' all summer, weren't you?" she asked. "And when you messed up you got hurt—that's why you were limping when we got to school and that's why you were wearing those gloves. I saw the cuts on your fingertips. You father was hurting you this summer and then you put yourself in more pain to write a song…Oh Draco…"

Raye moved into Draco suddenly. Draco gasped in surprise.

"Raye, I'm all right."

"I'm worried about you, Draco," she admitted.

"Listen, I'm fine, really," he said, "the wounds from the keys don't really last that long."

"You've been sick too, haven't you?" Raye inquired, looking at him. "You really haven't been well."

Draco smiled and patted her head. "I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about."

--

Raye was tossing and turning in her sleep that night. She was replaying the awful visions from what the "Bad Son" hat gave her in her mind. Lucius was abusing Draco again and there was nothing Raye could do to stop it. Raye's sleeping face began sweating and she grimaced as if she was the one being cursed and smacked around.

"No, leave him alone," Raye muttered. "Stop…stop it!"

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Raye's eyes flashed open and she sat straight up in bed, gasping. The screaming continued as if it were real. As Raye continued panting, the screaming didn't stop. It wasn't all just a dream—that scream was real! Draco was screaming right now! He was hurt. It was Lucius, he was hurting Draco!

"Lucius," Raye said in a deadly voice, throwing her covers off her and getting to her feet. She seized her wand and bounded in her room, thinking how she was going to hex Lucius Malfoy.

"You leave him alone---Draco?"

Lucius was not in the room and he wasn't attacking Draco. All of Draco's covers were a mess but the bed was empty. Draco was on the floor next to his bed, yelling his head off.

"Draco!" Raye shouted, falling down next to him. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Cramp…in…my leg…it…hurts!" He managed to say, his hand grasping his left calf.

Raye put her hand on Draco's calf and began massaging it. Draco yelped and whimpered as Raye spoke to him soothingly.

"It's all right," she said, "just a cramp. You really scared me, Draco. I thought that…that your father…"

"Damn leg cramps," Draco groaned, "they're getting worse…"

"What do you mean?" Raye questioned. "You've been getting these lately."

"Yeah," Draco said with a grimace. "But they were never this bad."

"You poor guy," Raye said sympathetically. "Perhaps you should go to St. Mungos."

Draco laughed then grimaced again. "It's okay. They're only cramps. I just need to rub them out."

"How's your leg?" Raye said after rubbing for a while. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," he muttered.

"Let me help you up," Raye volunteered, putting his arm around her neck and lifting him to his feet.

"Thanks…hey…it's a little stuffy in here," said Draco as he sat on his bed. "Could you open the window for me?"

To Raye, the room didn't seem at all stuffy but she went to open the window anyway. She went to sit next to Draco and began massaging his shoulders.

"You read my mind," Draco moaned.

"Well, I am psychic," Raye said with a grin. "Thought it would help you relax so you can go back to sleep."

"Thanks, Raye," he whispered and then he grunted as she put pressure to a certain spot.

"Oh, sorry," Raye mumbled.

"It's all right," he said. "I'm just really tense there."

Raye pulled on the collar of Draco's pajama top and peaked at his shoulder. From what she witnessed from that evil "bad son" hat, she was expecting to see it covered in bruises. His shoulder looked just fine except a large triangular knot next to it. His other shoulder had the similar knot.

"Weird," Raye mumbled, "you're so tense, Draco, I can actually see the knots in your back!"

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll live."

Raye continued to rub his shoulders but with more gentleness.

Draco gave a small smile and put his hand over Raye's. "I'm so glad you're here, Raye. I would've had an awful Christmas with out you."

"Yeah," Raye whispered and kissed his cheek. "You should be all right now. Get some sleep, Draco."

--

On New Years Eve, the Malfoys held a party. Raye and Draco were wearing matching dark green robes. Raye avoided Lucius as much as possible. Since she learned that he was an abusive father, she hardly spoke to him or looked at him. It was hard not to look at him and control her feelings at the same time. Lucius Malfoy's "friends" would be arriving soon and that made Raye nervous. She knew that it wasn't other school generals, or people from the ministry. Death Eaters were coming. She was going to be surrounded by Death Eaters once again. There may even be a chance that Voldemort was coming. Raye had to act like she really was just Draco's girlfriend. One good side of this was that Draco and Raye weren't going to be the only young people there. Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle—also sons of Death Eaters—were coming. Raye just had to pretend she was at school. She could handle the sons of Death Eaters, no problem. As Draco and Raye were talking in the front room, Lucius Malfoy entered.

"Draco, your friends are here," he said, "you may go and greet them."

"Thanks father," said Draco and hand in hand with Raye, he began to leave.

"No, go see them alone," Lucius said, "I'd like to talk to Raye. Tell her mre about the party."

Draco hesitated, glancing from Lucius to Raye. "I'll be right back," said Draco and he left the room.

Raye smiled at Lucius, as painful as it was to do so. "You want to talk to me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes," he said, walking into the room. "Is there a problem?"

"Problem?"

"Lately you have been quiet," Lucius said, "I hope that you haven't lost interest in staying with us this Christmas."

Raye chuckled. "Oh, no, of course not. I'm having a great time. You have a lovely house."

"I know," Lucius said, folding his hands behind his back and walking to a portrait of his grandparents. "You know how long this house has been in my family?"

"No sir," said Raye.

"Thirteen generations."

"Wow, that's neat," Raye said, trying to sound enthused, "thirteen, that's incredible." 'What a lucky number,' Raye thought sarcastically to herself.

"Draco has never told you?" Lucius asked her over his shoulder.

Raye shook her head.

"Tell me, something, Raye," Lucius said, "do you feel…uncomfortable in this house?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I just told you that you have a lovely house," Raye said somewhat defensively. "I don't feel uncomfortable."

"Just as long as you're with Draco, I'm sure," Lucius inquired.

"I care a lot about Draco," Raye said.

Lucius smirked. "Do you really?"

"Of course I do," Raye retorted. "I'm going to go meet with him and our friends from school. Excuse me."

Raye turned to leave but Lucius grabbed her arm, quite painfully. She winced and looked at her arm. She didn't want to look at his evil eyes. He might use Legilmency on her. He would know who she was and she'd be in real trouble.

"Mr. Malfoy, let go," she said.

"No, I'm not done with you," he said, "I think I know why you're really here, Raye. You didn't come to spend the holidays with Draco, you're after something."

"Like what?" Raye demanded. "I'm not after anything. Let me go!"

"So, you saw me in the mirror, didn't you?" Lucius asked. "I didn't expect you to see me."

Raye fought not to glare at Lucius. She closed her eyes and tried to pull her arm from his grasp. "Well I did. I'm a psychic, Mr. Malfoy…didn't Draco tell you?"

"He did, actually," Lucius said, "but only after you saw me in the mirror and he destroyed it. That was very expensive, I have you know."

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you watching me through that mirror is kind of sick!" Raye snarled.

Lucius laughed. "Oh, you have the wrong idea, my dear. I wasn't going to try anything."

"I don't buy it!" Raye hissed.

"I was simply watching you to make sure you weren't taking anything what doesn't belong to you."

"You think I'm a thief?" Raye demanded. "Mr. Malfoy, Draco has already given me enough! Why would I roam your house intending to steal from you?"

"I don't mean jewelry," Lucius said, "I mean cursed items. I'm sure you know who I am? Draco said that you did. Tell me, Raye, how do you know that I'm a Death Eater?"

Raye gasped and fought hard to find a way to lie. It was hard with the way he was looking at her. She cleared her mind with all thought, all emotion, all memory. "I heard about it…from the Daily Prophet…when You-Know-Who lost power."

"Ah, I see," said Lucius said, letting go of Raye's arm and putting his finger to his chin thoughtfully. "So you must've done your research, hmm? You think because my family supported The Dark Lord's motives, you think I am a Death Eater?"

"Well, you just admitted it to me now, Mr. Malfoy," Raye said casually.

"Ah, yes," Lucius said, "but you seem like a smart girl. You're not going to tell anyone. You're not going to tell a soul I'm back in The Dark Lord's circle."

"Oh, of course not, Mr. Malfoy," Raye said, "it's not my job. I'm not an Auror. I'm just your son's girlfriend."

"Well then," Lucius said, "just keep in mind if I find anything missing from my home, you will pay for it."

"I'm not a thief, Mr. Malfoy," Raye said firmly.

"And I don't just mean dark items," Lucius added. "What happens in this house stays in this house."

"So, you don't just think I'm a thief, you think I'm a spy too don't you?" Raye demanded and laughed before he could answer. "What's going to happen, Mr. Malfoy? Are you going to have a surprise birthday for The Dark Lord?"

"Anything can happen where The Dark Lord is concerned," Lucius said, taking a step toward Raye, who stepped back. "You know, Raye…I think I can see why Draco likes you so much."

Raye collided into the wall. Lucius getting far too close. She really didn't like that grin on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy--," Raye began and then she was saved by the yell.

"Raye!" shouted Narcissa's. Malfoy's voice. "In the kitchen! Right now!"

Raye chuckled and tiptoed backwards to the door. "Well, what do you know; it sounds like Mrs. Malfoy needs a hand in the kitchen! If you excuse me…"

Grinning ear to ear, Raye walked to the kitchen.

"You called for me, Mrs. Malfoy?" Raye asked.

"Could you set the—what the devil are you grinning about?" Mrs. Malfoy demanded once she saw the grin on Raye's face.

"Huh—oh!" Raye's grin faltered slightly and she blushed. "Draco just told me a really funny joke. You know, he's got a great sense of humor."

Mrs. Malfoy furrowed her eyebrow and made that "what's-that-smell?" face. "Draco doesn't know any jokes. I want you to set the table before the rest of our guests arrive. Then after that I want you to help me with the dinner."

"Yes ma'am," Raye replied and groaned inside herself. _Where's Lita when I need her?_

When Raye finished setting the table, she noticed that another guest arrived. She was relieved to see it was Professor Snape. Even though he was a Death Eater, she knew that she could at least trust him. Narcissa stopped what she was doing immediately and smiled. Raye watched curiously. That was the first time she ever saw Narcissa smile since Raye came to stay for Christmas. What was most curious was that Professor Snape didn't look like he usually did. His long, greasy black hair was now clean and pulled back nicely with a green bow. Emerald green dress robes replaced the black working robes he always wore at school. He returned Narcissa's smile with one of his own and his teeth wasn't yellow but white.

"Wow," Raye mumbled, "Professor Snape?"

"Good evening, Narcissa," said Snape.

"Severus, thank you for coming," Narcissa said.

"Thank you for inviting me."

Raye watched them for a while then decided to speak before Narcissa noticed her staring. "Um, Mrs. Malfoy—I'm done—what would you like me to do next?"

Narcissa didn't even look at Raye. "Oh, just…start serving the hors d'oeuvres."

Raye spotted a tray of appetizers on the counter and picked it up. "Yes ma'am. Er, hello, Professor Snape."

"Miss Hino," said Snape.

Raye walked up to the guests and let them pick off the plate. She wasn't sure whether to tell Draco what she just noticed or not. Maybe Narcissa and Snape were just good friends. But the way he was dressed—was it for the party—or for Narcissa? She saw Draco with his friends and he moaned when he saw her with the appetizer tray.

"Raye, is my mother going to make you work for the whole party?" he asked.

"I'm only giving her a hand, Draco," she said as she held the tray out for the boys "Care for a hors d'oevre?"

"No thanks," said Draco.

Theodore Nott shook his head but Crabbe and Goyle both picked off the tray. Theodore groaned and shook his head. Raye smiled.

"Well, I'm glad some of you like these things," she said.

"Did you make them?" Draco asked, looking at the tray. If Raye had made them, he should have one so he didn't upset her.

"No," Raye said, "I got out of having to cook…so far." She turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "They taste all right?"

The two big boys shrugged and continued to gobble them down. Raye noticed that Gylle's grizzly hair didn't look so grizzly.

"Um, Gregory," she said and Goyle looked surprised to be addressed by his first name. "Your hair…looks different."

Raye was surprised to see him blush a little bit and Draco had to explain.

"Oh, his mother got him Lockhart's hair potion for Christmas," he said, "you going to start curling your hair next, Goyle?"

"Oh stop it," Raye said to her boyfriend, slapping his shoulder playfully. Draco rolled his eyes. "He looks nice."

"Thanks," Goyle said, "you think Sofia would like it?"

"Oh, she'll love it!" Raye said.

"Who's Sofia?" Theodore asked.

"Don't you remember Sofia Saulite?" Raye inquired. "She's from Durmstrang. Gregory danced with her at the Yule ball last year."

"Oh," said Theodore, "yeah, I remember her. How did you get her to dance with you?" He looked at Goyle skeptically.

"I just asked her," Goyle said.

"I'm surprised she danced with you too," Raye admitted, "but she says she likes guys like Gregory."

"You're kidding," Theodore and Draco said together.

"Speaking of Sofia," Raye said, "I really need to send her an owl. I wonder who their new headmaster is…"

"Headmistress," Goyle said, "Professor Hazar. She was the Deputy Headmistress for Durmstrang and she took over when Karkaroff left."

"How does Sofia like her?" Raye inquired.

"Better than Karkaroff," Goyle said as he took another appetizer.

"You write to Sofia often?"

Goyle nodded. "Almost everyday."

"I didn't know you could write," said Draco.

"Draco!" Raye scolded and Draco flinched. Theodore suppressed a smile.

"Well, that's great, Greg," Raye said, patting the large boy's arm. "That's great!"

Raye looked down to find the appetizer tray empty. "Well, it looks like I'm going to need more appetizers, excuse me guys."

When Raye went back to the kitchen to get another tray and ask Narcissa what else she could do, Narcissa wasn't there.

"Strange," Raye mumbled, "where'd she go? Mrs. Malfoy?"

Raye went up to the third floor, where her bedroom was. She stopped right outside the bedroom when she heard Narcissa speaking. The person she was talking to wasn't Lucius, but Snape. Raye put her hand in her pocket nd pulled out an Extendable Ear. When Fred and George learned that Raye was coming to the Malfoy's house, they gave her tons of things they thought would "help."

"Fred, George, I owe you guys one," Raye mumbled as she put on piece in her ear and let the other fall by the creak of the door. Now she could their voices perfectly.

"I'm worried, Severus. Now that The Dark Lord is back, I may lose my family."

"You won't," said Severus.

"I've already lost my sister," Narcissa said with a slight laugh. "Bellatrix is in prison and she has entirely lost her mind. She should've renounced her actions. She had a child…how could she turn her back on her own flesh and blood?"

"I don't know," said Severus.

"I couldn't stand it if I lost Lucius too," Narcissa moaned.

"You've already lost him," Severus said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You lost him the day you married him," Severus said, "you knew what kind of man he was. He didn't really love you and you didn't love him either. You still don't."

"That's a lie!" Narcissa shrieked and Raye winced slightly. The Extendable Ears surely did work, a little too well at times.

"He doesn't love you the way I do, Narcissa," Severus murmured. "I've always loved you."

"Severus, please," she whispered.

"I know you love me too," Severus told her. "Look at me Narcissa."

Raye tried peeking in the keyhole. She should've asked Fred and George for some extendable eyes. She could hear what they were saying but she couldn't see what they were doing.

"I do love you, Severus," Narcissa said with her voice breaking. "But I'm married."

"But I'm the one you really trust," Severus said, "I'm the one you really love. I'm the only one you can come to. You only married Lucius because he was a pureblood. You didn't want your parents to disown you like they did Andromeda."

"She was stupid to marry a mudblood," Narcissa hissed, "she knew the family rules."

"Maybe," Severus said, "but she was smart to marry someone she really loved. You should've married me. You should've married the Half Blood Prince."

"I know that. I wanted to marry you but it's too late now," Narcissa moaned, "Lucius is Draco's father. Severus…I…I don't know what to do."

Raye gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Did she just hear Snape correctly? Is he a prince? Was he really in love with Narcissa Malfoy? Were they having an affair? Her head full of questions, Raye backed away and put the Extendable Ear in her pocket. She wandered away from the door. Raye wandered up to the top floor and sat at the steps to think. What was going on here? The man of the house was a Death Eater, his wife was possibly having an affair with royalty and his son was being abused by him. The Malfoy family really was screwed up.

Raye saw Theodore Nott walking up the stairs toward her. He stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you," he said nervously, pointing at the top of the stairs.. "Come on, Draco is looking for you. The dinner is about to start."

"Oh, right," said Raye getting to her feet and following Theodore down the stairs. "So, why wouldn't you come up here?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," Theodore muttered.

Raye glanced behind her. _You might me surprised, _Raye thought as she followed Theodore to the dining room.

"There you are, Raye," Draco said as he put his arm around her. "We're about to start eating."

"That's great," Raye murmured.

As Raye came to her seat, she heard some voices. She paused and listened.

"_First thing we need to do is hunt," _said a logical voice

"_They'll let us out soon enough," _said an absentminded voice_. "I was just dreaming of a…."_

"_All you ever do is dream," _interrupted a critical voice, "_Both of you be quiet. . ."_

"Huh?" Raye mumbled, turning to Draco and his friends. "Did you guys say something?"

"No," Theodore said, "come on, let's eat."

Raye looked around her. She could've sworn she heard voices. Three of them. The voices continued throughout the dinner. Raye kept looking around but none one at the table matched the voices she was hearing. Was the Malfoy mansion haunted?

"Our master will be here soon," Lucius announced, "and we shall give him his new birthday present."

"What's he talking about?" Raye mumbled to Draco.

"The Dark Lord," Draco whispered back.

"He's coming here?"

Draco nodded. "There's something the Death Eaters want to give him."

Raye felt queasy. What were they about to give Voldemort? Was it the weapon he was looking for? Have they found it? _I just had to ask Lucius if there was going to be a surprise party for Voldemort, didn't I? _Raye thought. What was she going to do now?

TO BE CONTINUED

--

Man this was a long chapter! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the late updates. I'm so busy with school and work and stuff I'm about to go insane! I can't wait until spring break…Hey! There's going to be an anime convention in Boise soon. The voice actor for Ed from Full Metal Alchemist will be there. I am so PSYCHED!


	26. Happy New Fear

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 26

Happy New Fear

After learning that Voldemort would be coming to the party, Raye's appetite went away. She volunteered to clear the table and do the dishes without Mrs. Malfoy having to ask her. In fact, Mrs. Malfoy was too busy looking at Snape to pay anyone any mind, including her husband. Lucius didn't notice because he was talking about the night's activities and acting like the center of attention. Raye glanced at Draco. Now she knew where he got his bragging from. How typical. Draco was so much like his father, as much as she didn't want to admit it. Raye just hoped that Draco wouldn't become a father like his own. A funny feeling entered Raye's stomach. If Draco was going to be the father of her kids, she knew he wouldn't abuse them. Raye set a dish down on a towel and someone immediately picked it up and began drying it. It was no other but Draco. Raye wasn't at all surprised.

"You don't have to do this, Raye," Draco groaned. "You're supposed to be our guest, like everyone else."

"I figured if I went ahead and did these," Raye said as she started washing a glass, "your mother wouldn't get angry with me."

Draco sighed. "She's working you like a house-elf."

Raye chuckled. "Oh I wouldn't go that far—I'm wearing decent clothes!"

Draco finished helping Raye do the dishes and then everyone stood around talking. It was after nine o'clock. Raye kept checking her watch. When was Voldemort coming? Before midnight? After? Did Voldemort know that there were Hogwarts students at the party? Would he want to come if he knew that? Maybe he had some pre-death eater speech. No, that was crazy.

Raye was standing in the entrance hall next to Draco and the other boys. Everyone else was scattered around in the living room. Then and eleven, there was a crack in the living room. All the Death Eaters stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads. Wearing black robes, having red eyes, Voldemort stood before them all. Raye swallowed. It was the first time seeing Voldemort since her fight with him. Voldemort looked around the room at his Death Eaters but paid no mind at anyone else. Raye immediately rid her mind of any thought. The Death Eaters murmured their greetings, kissed the robes of their master and Raye pretended that she wasn't even there. She stepped closer to Draco.

"Milord, I thank you for coming to my home this evening," said Lucius, "we have something we would like to give you, for your birthday."

"Birthday gifts," Voldemort murmured, "it has been so long since I've received any."

"Macnair, get the box," Lucius ordered.

"_Finally, I was wondering when the oaf was going to get us,_" said one of the voices Raye heard at dinner. It sounded really irritated.

Macnair nodded, left the room and he returned with an elaborate box. Voices were coming from inside the box—the same voices Raye had heard. Raye listened closely. What was in the box? Macnair was giving something live to Voldemort? Macnair put the box in front of Voldemort and Voldemort tapped the top of it with his wand. The box opened and everyone near Voldemort was peering into see what it was. Voldemort looked down and smiled a rather disturbing smile. "Hello, new friend."

"W-what'd he say?" Crabbe muttered to Goyle.

"Fool, don't you know the Dark Lord speaks Parseltongue?" Draco demanded Crabbe.

"Parseltongue," Raye mumbled.

Voldemort's new present raised out of the box. It was a snake's head, followed by another and then another. Raye tilted her head. It was a vivid orange three-headed snake with black stripes. Each of the mouths was hissing but instead of hissing Raye heard words. Now Raye understood why she heard the voices, what Voldemort was saying, she knew because she knew Parseltongue. But how? Raye wanted to leave the party. She was frozen to the spot. She couldn't draw attention to herself. Voldemort and the others would suspect something. She pushed out this wondering of why she understood parseltongue out of her mind. Voldemort looked at the Death Eaters standing near him.

"Thank you my friends," Voldemort said, "a runespoor. A great present. Perfect."

"We thought so, master," Lucius said, "since you've lost Najini."

"Ahh, yes, Najini," Voldemort said with a heavy sigh. "Before I had the body you see now, I was in the body of a sick deformed child. There wasn't much I could do. I was still very weak. It was only a temporary body, of course. But Najini helped get my strength back. I was able to get stronger by her poison. Day by day, I felt my strength return to me. However, as you all now, I lost Najini no thanks to those sailor scouts."

Raye's heartbeat began to accelerate. She wanted to tell it to stop. In a moment her hands would turn sweaty. No, Voldemort could not be talking about the Sailor Scouts now. Raye remained looking at her feet. She couldn't look at Voldemort. She could not give herself away.

"The one they called Sailor Mars did it," Voldemort reminisced, "the one with the power of fire."

Raye impulsively grabbed Draco's hand. He looked down at her sweaty, clammy hand in his pale hand and then at the beads of sweat of her face. Raye's head was clear of the memory, but not her heart. Her body couldn't help but react to Voldemort's words.

"Raye, are you feeling all right?" Draco asked.

"Fine," she whispered, still looking at her feet.

"Interestingly how she destroyed Najini," Voldemort recalled, "killed her with a snake made out of fire. It would've been a beautiful site if Najini was not killed." Voldemort bent down and picked up the runespoor. It coiled around his upper body, all three heads hissing in different rhythms.

"At least, master," Macnair said, "Najini did take a bite from the sailor scout."

"Ah, true," Voldemort said, "and this runespoor shall finish what Najini started."

Raye's hand tightened around Draco's. She couldn't hear anymore. She felt like she was going to pass out. She dared not look at Voldemort's direction. The Death Eaters were crowded around him. Voldemort probably didn't even know she was there. The tighter she squeezed Draco's hand, the more worried Draco became.

"Raye…what's the matter?"

Raye couldn't even look at him. She was too scared. Voldemort was talking about using his new pet snake to tear her apart. She had to get out of the room.

"Let's go," Draco said and he turned her out of the living room.

"Draco, where are you going?" Lucius demanded. "You are not afraid of the Dark Lord, are you?"

"Of course not," Draco said, releasing Raye and re-entering the living room. "I just thought you would all like to discuss some business."

"You were being disrespectful…"

"I was not," Draco muttered.

"Yes, you were, leaving before offering a welcome to the Dark Lord."

"It is all right, Lucius," said Voldemort, "let them leave. Your son is right. I do wish to discuss some business with you."

The Slytherin fifth years exited the room to leave Voldemort alone with the Death Eaters. Draco put his arm around Raye and entered the piano room, with the other boys right behind him.

"Raye, what's wrong?"

"It's--," Raye began but she was interrupted.

"What the hell was that all about, Malfoy?" Theodore demanded, striding up to him and grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"You didn't say that The Dark Lord was coming here!"

"Yes I did," Draco said, "and so did my father. You heard him at dinner. I thought you already knew that. Didn't your father tell you?"

"No," Theodore said, "he's been a bit too sick to come to the meetings. That's why he's sending me in his place. If the sailor scout of fire burned half your skin off, you wouldn't feel much like going out to parties, now would you?"

"Your father is an old man, Nott!" Draco snapped. "He was already sick. I'm surprised he even came to meet the dark Lord."

"Have you forgotten that my father knew the Dark Lord before he even became the Dark Lord?" Nott demanded. "My father and the Dark Lord were practically best mates in Hogwarts. Your rich father wouldn't even be a Death Eater now if my father hadn't suggested it to the Dark Lord."

"So what?" Draco said.

"So, your father thinks he's the best Death Eater the Dark Lord has, doesn't he?" Theodore demanded. "Thinks he's better than all the Death Eaters—with his manor—his money. He thinks he's better than everybody else—just like you think you're better than everybody else!"

"That's enough, Nott!" Draco shouted with so much force that Theodore was blown a step back. Papers flew and the hanging portraits fell off the wall. Goyle and Crabbe turned to put them back up. Theodore stopped arguing but kept his eyes fixed on Draco. There was a moment of silence and Draco spoke again.

"You're wrong," Draco said softly, "I _don't _think I'm better than everybody else."

Theodore snorted. "Oh no? You've always acted like you did."

"Yeah, I guess I did but I don't think like that anymore" Draco said, putting his arm around Raye. "Raye, come on, let's go for a walk. I need some air."

* * *

After getting their traveling cloaks and gloves, Draco and Raye stepped out to the cold and crisp nighttime air. Draco was leading Raye through the gardens so quickly their hands almost slipped apart. Raye kept telling him to slow down but he wouldn't' listen. She tugged on his hand to make him stop.

"Draco, look," Raye said, "forget what Theodore said. I don't think you're really conceited."

"You thought that way about me when you first met me," Draco said, "and don't deny it."

"Well—yeah—but—I think you're wonderful."

Draco sighed.

"Don't let it get to you," Raye said.

"It doesn't get to me."

"Well good," Raye said with a smile, "come on. Let's go back to the party. It's almost midnight."

"I don't feel like going in."

"Draco, it's cold out here," Raye said with a shiver.

"Then why don't you transform into Sailor Mars and start a fire?" Draco demanded.

Raye's mouth dropped. She stared at Draco. His expression was unreadable.

"Wh—what did you say?" she gasped. "I—I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no?" Draco said. "Why did you squeeze my hand so hard when The Dark Lord was talking about Najini and the sailor scouts?"

"I…I just," Raye stammered.

"You never told me how you got that snakebite last June," Draco continued, "You were gone the whole day during the third task. No one knew where you were. Then after the task was over, you finally showed up with a snakebite. Don't tell me you got that in Care of Magical Creatures because I know you don't take it."

"Draco…please," Raye pleaded, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're Sailor Mars, aren't you?" Draco demanded.

"No I'm not!" Raye stepped back and turned around. "You've got it wrong! I can't be Sailor Mars. I'm just a witch!"

"We both heard the Dark Lord saying Najini biting Sailor Mars," Draco said, "she gets bitten and then you come to school with a snakebite. I don't' think it's a coincidence."

"How would I have gotten all the way to wherever Harry was?" Raye said, turning back around.

"I don't know," said Draco, "you're the one taking divination. Maybe you saw that something bad was going to happen to him and you wanted to prevent it?"

"I…you're wrong. What makes you think I'm a sailor scout?"

"I'm not stupid!" Draco exclaimed. "I know there's a connection between you and Sailor Mars. You got that snakebite on the same day The Dark Lord returned. You and Potter were both in the Hospital Wing. I saw you talking to him…"

"Doesn't mean…" Raye began but Draco continued.

"I was watching the Sailor Scouts during the World Cup," Draco went, taking her by the shoulders, "I saw Sailor Mars using fire—she looked like you. When I first met you there on the train—I felt some kind of fire coming from you."

"That does not mean I am Sailor Mars!" Raye hissed.

"You can trust me," Draco lowered her voice. "The Dark Lord plans to kill the Sailor Scouts. If you're one of them, I have to know. I don't want you to get hurt. I can't help you if I don't know."

Raye opened her mouth to argue then sighed. She didn't know how to talk her way out. "Yes, it's true," she whispered, "but—you can't tell anyone."

Draco nodded. "I promise."

Draco hugged Raye and patted her head. "I won't let the Dark Lord come after you."

"Thank you," Raye whispered

"Come on," Draco said, "let's get back to the party. It's nearly midnight and everyone will be wondering where we are. We can talk about this later."

"All right," Raye said, "but there really isn't much to say."

"If I'm going to protect you, I'll need to know how you found the Dark Lord. Besides, I want to know more about that fire. You're welcome to give me a little demonstration anytime…"

Raye laughed. "Oh, all right."

* * *

"5.4.3.2.1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fred and George kissed Hotaru's cheeks. Harry went to kiss Serena just as she was pulled into a group hug with Lydia, Mina and Ami. All the girls were laughin and blowing their party whistles Harry didn't get to kiss her. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Happy New Year, Harry," said Tonks. She kissed his cheek. Ron laughed as he blushed.

"Shut up, Ron," Harry grumbled.

"And Happy New Year to you too!" Tonks chuckled as she put her arms around Ron and kissed him on the cheek. She ruffled his hair and walked out of the dining hall laughing.

"Okay guys, what are your New Years resolutions?" Serena asked her friends.

"Finding the violet coin of course," Lydia replied.

"Getting 'Outstanding' on all my O.W.L's," Ami stated.

"Visit Pierre," Mina sighed.

"How about you, Serena?" Lydia inquired.

"I…I don't know," Serena breathed and she shrugged her shoulders. "Get through my O.W.L's I guess?" Serena chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Now I remember why I never make these things"

As everyone was standing around talking about the upcoming year, Hotaru slipped out of the house. George noticed her leave.

"Hotaru?" he mumbled.

George waited for a moment then decided to follow her, doing his best to remain silent. Hotaru walked over to the London Bridge and transformed into Sailor Saturn. George stood behind a telephone booth to watch her.

_What is she up to? _George wondered. _Guard duty?_

Sailor Saturn didn't do anything. She just stood on the bridge looking down at her reflection in the water. She sighed as she remembered her dream she had since she got her memory as Sailor Saturn back. The more she learned about her mission, the more she saw of her dream. She knew who the two fighting devils were in her dream. It was herself and Voldemort. Why would she be fighting Voldemort? Was it because she was in the fight to help the wizarding world? Sailor Saturn didn't know for sure. The battle she was having with Voldemort seemed much more personal. Saturn stared at her sad reflection with heavy heart.

"Something is coming," she murmured, "and I may be powerless to stop it."

Saturn's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"What must I do?" Saturn wondered out loud. "What must I do?"

She put her hand to her head and her shoulders shook. Figuring that she was crying, George thought that he should go see and if she was all right. George apparated right behind her.

"Hotaru…"

Sailor Saturn gasped, flipped up in the air and brought her glaive down to George's face. George shouted in surprise and fell back, shaking. The edge of Sailor Saturn's glaive barley touched face. Recognizing George, Sailor Saturn took her glaive away from George's throat and stepped back.

"Oh—I'm so sorry…Fred?" she said uncertainly. "George?"

"I—I'm," George stammered, "I—I, I didn't mean to…" George moved backward on his arms. His arms shaking too much to keep him up, he fell down.

"I---I—s—sorry," George stuttered, "I-I-I'll just…"

George closed his eyes and disappeared without another word. Sailor Saturn stepped to where his body lay just a moment ago.

"Wait!" she shouted. "I'm sorry! Don't go!"

Saturn looked at her shadow. She never thought of how scary she looked with her glaive in her hand. She didn't mean to scare George like that. She wasn't even sure if it were Fred and George.

"Don't leave me alone," Sailor Saturn murmured. "Everyone is always…leaving me."

Sailor Saturn stepped back on the edge of the bridge to stare at her reflection. She came to this spot almost every night to think. Hotaru felt like such a burden to be Sailor Saturn, the scout of death and destruction. Many people feared death. Even the other sailor scouts, her comrades, tried to destroy her. It did not matter if she had an evil within her. Being possessed by Mistress9 did not change the fact that Sailor Saturn was the scout of ruin. She could still destroy a planet. She could bring death to all around her. Sailor Saturn feared that Voldemort would be after her. If Voldemort knew about the legends of the sailor scouts, he definitely would be. Tears of sorrow trickled down Saturn's cheeks and plopped into the river. As ripples bloomed, Sailor Saturn's reflection changed. It was the smirking face of Mistress9.

"_You cannot hide, Hotaru. I'm still part of you."_

Sailor Saturn's tearful face was filled with rage. Snarling, she heaved her glaive right into the reflection. Ripples broke up the image of Mistress9 and Saturn's reflection returned.

"You're wrong," Sailor Saturn huffed, "You took control of my body and my mind but I got rid of you in the end. You're never coming back. I am nothing, _nothing_ like you!"

* * *

Once George apparated back at Headquarters he went straight to bed. He was thankful that his twin had decided not to go to bed yet. Fred was still celebrating the New Year with most everyone else. Usually at times like this George would seek Fred out and tell him everything, but not this time. George didn't even know what happened. One second he was standing behind Sailor Saturn and the next second he was on the ground quivering like a rabbit. He came so close to being cut right in half by the girl he liked. There had been something odd about Sailor Saturn's eyes. There was nothing in them. They looked so lifeless. She could've killed him tonight without a second thought. Was that really the way Sailor Saturn was? Ready to jump to the kill? No it couldn't, Hotaru seemed so pure. Perhaps there was more to that girl than met the eye.

Even when Fred apparated in the room, still clutching a butterbeer and blowing his party whistle, George didn't say a word about where he was.

"George, you've been here all this time?" Fred demanded. "Party pooper!"

"Shut up," George grumbled, turning on his side.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing," George said, "just…tired…dead tired."

Fred shook his head, took a swig of butterbeer and sat down on his bed. Neither of the twins fell asleep right away. George lay in bed wondering what happened and why. He wasn't sure what to think about Hotaru now. He'd think twice about apparating anywhere near her again. George groaned. He finally met the girl of his dreams and she almost tore him apart. Could he even speak to her now?

* * *

Nobody woke up early the next day. Some had partied just too hard and others just did not feel like getting out of bed. George was the latter of those people. What would he do if he saw Hotaru? How could he face her? George was still in the bed when his twin got up for the morning. Fred told George to wake up but George told him he'd get up later.

"George, what's wrong with you?" Fred demanded.

"Nothing," George lied, "just leave me alone."

Fred lingered by his twin's bed. He knew something was up. It was a twin thing. George always knew when Fred was in trouble and vice versa. Whenever Fred was on his way to tell George something, they met up half way. Fred decided to play with him until George told him what was bothering him.

"Liar," said Fred, "what's up? You had those 'Fatigue Fudges,' didn't you?"

"What?" George rolled over to look at Fred. "We never made any 'Fatigue Fudges.'"

"Oh, right," Fred said, rubbing his head, "I guess we didn't. Well, let's go make some."

"I don't feel like it."

"You're just going to start of the new year in bed?"

"Yeah. Now go away. I just want to be alone."

"What did you do?" Fred asked with a snicker. "Did Hotaru break your heart?"

"She's got nothing to do with it!" George shouted, straightening up in bed. "I just don't feel like doing anything today, all right? Now go away before I hex you!"

George scrambled for his wand and pointed at his twin. Fred reached for his own wand then let his hand relax.

"Fine," Fred muttered, "fine, I'll make the 'Fatigue Fudges' without you…"

Fred stepped out of the bedroom and went down to breakfast. He met Hotaru on the way down.

"Good morning, Hotaru!" Fred said merrily. "You want to…"

Hotaru gasped. "Fred! George…I mean…"

"You were right the first time," Fred said with a grin. "You're getting better."

"Oh Fred," Hotaru threw her arms around Fred, catching him off guard. "I'm so sorry about last night!"

"What?" Fred mumbled.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Hotaru sobbed. "Please don't hate me!"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"Everyone's always judging me!" Hotaru went on. "I hope this doesn't' change anything."

"What are you---oh," Fred said, his eyes narrowing. He caught on why his twin was acting so weird last night and this morning. Something happened between him and Hotaru. Fred pretended to play along and he patted Hotaru's head. "There, there, Hotaru. It's all right. No hard feelings. Forget about it."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Fred said softly, "it's all right. Hey, it's not like you tried to kill me or anything."

Fred laughed and Hotaru stopped crying.

"Huh? But…"

"Shh!" Fred put his finger to her lips, still laughing. "Not another word. Put it behind you, okay?"

Hotaru nodded mutely.

"I just forgotten something upstairs," said Fred, thumbing back up the stairs. "I'll be right back. Now go to breakfast."

Hotaru stepped back. "All right, see ya, Fred." She waved, Fred laughed and waved back. When Hotaru was in the kitchen, Fred's smile turned into a grimace.

"George…you…_idiot_!"

Fred apparated back to his and his twin's bedroom, right onto his twin's bed.

"Ow!" George grunted. "Get off me!"

"What did you do to Hotaru, you git?" Fred demanded, grabbing his twin by the collar and sticking his wand into his face.

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me!" Fred said. "I saw her downstairs and she was all apologizing about something that happened last night. Tell me, George, what just happened last night?"

George's eyes widened. "Oh no…she thought you were me! What did you do, Fred?"

"I just played along," Fred said, "she seemed pretty upset. What'd you do to her?"

"Nothing," said George, "I just…"

"Just what?" Fred demanded. "I didn't see either of you after midnight. Did you two go somewhere?"

"No, not really," said George, grimacing. "Will you get off me? I can't breathe!"

Fred got off of George and George sat up. George massaged his chest and took in a deep breath.

"Hotaru left the house," he said, "and I followed her. She went to the London Bridge."

"Why?" Fred asked, his features softening bit.

George shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she wanted to be alone. She transformed into Sailor Saturn."

"You got to see her transform?" Fred demanded. "You idiot, you should've brought me with you!"

George groaned and shook her head. "Anyway, I was watching her behind a telephone box. Then, she looked like she was crying so I..I just apparated behind her."

"What happened?"

"I scared her," George said, "and she almost killed me."

"What?" Fred gasped. "How?"

"I don't know how it happened," George said, replaying the image in her head. "She just nearly cut me in half with that scythe thing. Then I just disparated out of there."

"So that's why she's upset," Fred said, "she didn't realize it was you. Well all you have to do is just apologize for scaring her."

"I can't," George said.

"Why not?" Fred questioned with a frown. "She thinks everything is all right now."

"You weren't there, Fred," George said, "I can't talk to her anymore. You can pretend to me if you want to. I don't care."

"George, come on," Fred said, "it's just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding that almost got me killed," George said, "I shouldn't have followed her."

"But you like Hotaru," Fred told George, "don't you?"

"Sure I do," George groaned, "but after last night…I just can't face her anymore."

"Come on, George," Fred insisted, "you're always saying how cute she is and how you want to be with her."

"She's more than just a cute girl Fred," George stood up, "she's the soldier of death and that's the only thing I can think of when I see her for now on."

"George…"

"I can't talk about this anymore," George said, summoning some clean clothes. "I need to take a shower and clear my head…no jinxes…I'm not in the mood."

George left the room and Fred collapsed on his bed. Usually he and George had fun pretending to be each other. This time, however Fred wondered how he could pretend. He thought of Hotaru. If George wasn't going to be with her, Fred had to at least try to be. Fred disparated back to the kitchen and sat next to Hotaru.

"Hey, Hotaru," he said with a grin, "miss me?"  
Hotaru smiled widely. "Just a little bit."

"How about we work on a couple of ideas for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Fred inquired. "Now that I'm of age, I can teach you a couple of spells while we're at it."

"Sounds like a great idea," Hotaru said, "will your brother be joining us."

"No," Fred shook his head, "George has some things to do. It'll be just the two of us…"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I know this chapter is short compared to how I long I usually make my chapters (10-15). This one is about 8 pgs. It's been a while since I've written so I had to teach myself again. >. I'm going to try to make chapters longer and more frequent. this is the 26th chapter and i've still got a ways to go, if I decide to follow all of OotP! Oh by the way, a Runespore is a 3 headed snake as you can see and each head (planner, dreamer, critic) each has its own personality. Sometimes a Runespore is found with just two heads where the dreamer and the planner had worked together to bite off the critic's head. more details about this snake on the hp lexicon. 


	27. Shocking News

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon_

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 27

Shocking News

For the remainder of the holidays, Raye told Draco about her journey becoming a sailor scout. Raye thought it was nice to talk about her destiny with someone besides the scouts. Draco found her story to be very interesting and laughed in all the right parts. Raye didn't have to tell Draco who the other scouts were. Draco was in shock that she went into Moody's office when she knew that something wasn't right. They were sitting in the drawing room on the couch listening to the Wizard Wireless Network. Draco had his arm around her and she was lying on his chest.

"Raye, you could've been killed," Draco scolded, "Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I didn't expect Moody to be a Death Eater in disguise," Raye insisted.

"I knew about Barty Crouch Jr.," Draco said, "my father told me about him. He's crazy. I'm surprised he didn't kill you when he found you."

"Me too," Raye agreed.

"But you knew my father's a Death Eater," Draco said, "and you wandered in into the room at the top floor."

"I told you, Draco," Raye reminded him as she lifted her head off her shoulder and sat away from him. "I heard noises."

"Then you should've told me!" Draco hissed. "After you've almost had your hand bitten off by the snake ornament on our banister, I think after that you would've thought not to sneak around a Death Eater's house."

"I wasn't sneaking around, Draco," Raye told him.

"Think of what would've happened if it was my father that found you screaming instead of me," Draco said in a voice mixed with convert and frustration. "He probably would've done more than just throw you into a pit like Crouch did."

"Yes, I know," Raye said.

"There are some things in this house I'd rather you not see, Raye," Draco said.

"Hey, it's not going to make me think any less of you," Raye insisted. "This house is old right and you must have a lot of old dangerous things."

"It's not that," Draco said with a sigh. "It just makes my house well a dangerous place to be. It's best that you don't look into other rooms except the one you're staying in. You should stick with me for now on."

"Why, you don't trust me?" Raye asked with a grin. "We go back to school tomorrow anyway."

Draco grinned back and put his arm around Raye. "If you wanted the grand tour, you should've just said so. And anyway, you know this house is huge. I don't want you getting lost."

"I don't like being lost either," Raye said, "I'd rather get lost with you, Draco than get lost with_out _you."

Raye leaned back into Draco and kissed him. There was something about his kisses that were just so refreshing. It was like walking out of a hot building and cool and crisp hitting her face. At the same time his kisses took her breath away. They kissed each other's lips for awhile and looked at each other with their lips still close together.

"I don't want to go back to school tomorrow," Draco said, "I'm not going to see much you anymore."

Raye pouted her lips. "Oh, Draco, are you going to miss me?"

"Well, yeah," Draco said, heaving sigh and dropping his head down on the back of the sofa. "Even if we're in the same house we don't have the same schedule. I know the moment I get back into the Slytherin Common room, Pansy Parkinson is going to be right there waiting for me."

"Don't worry, Draco," Raye said, "I'll protect you. She won't come near you if she knows what good for her."

Draco laughed. "I'd like to see you turn to Sailor Mars in front of her and fry her hair off."

Raye giggled. "Draco! I can't just turn into a sailor scout for the fun of it."

"Why not?" Draco asked. "That's what I'd do."

"And besides, if she knew I was Sailor Mars she'd tell everybody."

"Yeah, I guess she would," Draco said with a sigh. "She can never keep her big mouth shut."

"But if she gives you any trouble when we get back," Raye said, popping her knuckles, "I'll give her a little surprise."

"Like what?" Draco asked, leaning toward her and grinning.

"It's a surprise for you too, Draco," Raye said slyly.

"Well in that case," said Draco, "I hope Pansy _does _try something!"

* * *

Raye was looking forward to going back to school. She couldn't wait to see the look on Pansy's face (or anyone else's) when she gave the news she was dating Draco Malfoy. She liked the idea of staying a luxurious country manor but she did not like the idea of staying with Draco's parents. Lucius Malfoy freaked Raye out and Narcissa pissed Raye off a number of times. At least there was one Malfoy in the house she liked. Saying goodbye to Lucius was much easier than saying hello. As Draco, Raye and Lucius were leaving, the crups came up to them, barking and whining. 

"Oh I will be coming back, Cepheus," Lucius said to the old crup.

Cepheus walked up to Raye and allowed her to pet him. He licked her hand and with a huff, the dog waddled away.

"Well, finally Cepheus knows you're a real witch," Draco said.

Raye picked up Vega the pup in her arms. OH, I wish I could take you with me but you'll have to sleep on your own now."

Vega's ears dropped and she whimpered. She licked Raye's face and Raye put her back down.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy," said Raye, "It was nice spending the holidays with you."

"Hmm," said Narcissa, giving that look like she smelled bad eggs.

"Come along," Lucius said, "you don't want to miss your train."

"Right, bye Mother," Draco said.

Narcissa smiled, placed both hands on her son's shoulders and kissed both cheeks. As pale as Draco was, his face turned red as a tomato.

"Mother--! No!"

"Be good Draco. Study hard now."

"Yes, Mother…please! _Not in front of Raye!"_

"We should've had a birthday party for you before you left," she said, "you turn sixteen this month. My boy's growing up!"

"_Mother!"_ Draco hissed. "I've got to go!"

Narcissa kissed Draco's cheek again before letting him go. Draco backed off and walked out of the house with Raye and his father without another look at his mother. Lucius put Draco and Raye's belongings in the boot as Draco and Raye got in the backseat. Draco's face was still red. Raye couldn't help but grin.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded.

"I just, never expected your mother to act like that," Raye answered.

"She usually doesn't," Draco said.

"I thought it was cute," Raye said softly.

Lucius Malfoy got behind the wheel of the car and drove out of the driveway. Raye turned to look at Malfoy Manor become smaller and smaller as they drove away. She was glad she made the choice to stay with the Malfoys for Christmas and proud that she was able to do it. She had quite the story to tell her friends once she saw them.

--

Unlike Raye, those that stayed at Grimmauld Place for the holidays didn't want to go back to school and see that old controlling toad again. The new and improved Order of Phoenix Headquarters seemed like a better place to stay—even with the annoying house elf Kreacher muttering "Mudbloods" "traitors" and "scum". Mrs. Weasley argued with her twin boys time and time again that they were to go back to school and finish their sixth year and they could always play with their inventions later. As Sirius was giving Harry his Christmas present, Serena was giving hugs to both Tonks and Remus. Tonks was happy to get a hug from Serena since Tonks thought of Serena as a younger sister, just as she thought as the other girls. Remus was surprised by Serena's action. He's got nothing more than a handshake from the other students, even Harry. Tonks beamed at his surprised expression.

"What was that for?" Remus asked Serena after she hugged him.

Serena shrugged. "Don't know, just thought you'd want one."

"Well, thanks," Remus murmured.

"Time to go," Michelle stated. She and Amara were escorting the students back to the train. After their nights of patrolling with the other order members, they've learned how to find themselves around the city.

"Just another minute, okay?" Fred asked, turning his face back to Hotaru's. "I'll write you every day." He meant to say it playfully but it came out serious.

Hotaru smiled. She and Fred had gotten close coming up with new ideas for the jokes shop. It was only a little more than a week since the "misunderstanding" between Hotaru and the Weasley twins and already Hotaru and Fred were acting like they were an item. Fred didn't mean for it to happen. He was just trying to help Hotaru from feeling lonely since George was too afraid to say more than three words to her. George didn't care that Fred was getting all lovey-dovey with Hotaru. He had wished things were different but there was nothing he could do now. He didn't want Hotaru to think that both he and his twin didn't want to be with her. Hotaru quickly was able to tell Fred and George apart.

"You don't have to do that," Hotaru said softly. "It's not safe. They could get caught."

"I'll come up with a safe way to send letters," Fred promised.

"Yes," Hotaru said, "maybe George can help you."

"Yeah," Fred said, giving a quick and angry glance at his brother. "Well, I just don't want you to feel lonely, Hotaru…"

"Oh, I won't be lonely," Hotaru insisted. "We've always got plenty to do."

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley barked. "Time to go!"

"I'm coming, Mum, I'm coming!" Fred barked back at his mother. He looked back at Hotaru. "Well, bye…"

"Bye Freddy," Hotaru said and kissed Fred on the cheek. Fred blushed, his twin cleared his throat and his mother scowled. Fred and his twin gathered at the door.

"Bye, George," Hotaru called after George.

George nodded and left the house with the rest of the returning students and their escorts.

"I wonder why George didn't say goodbye," Hotaru said quietly.

"Oh, maybe he's just jealous of you and Fred," Tonks said with a grin. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, boys," Hotaru shook her head and shrugged. "I just hope George doesn't try to hex Fred or anything."

* * *

Lucius got Raye and Draco to the train station plenty of time to make the train which made Raye quite happy. She couldn't wait to get to school and see her friends again. Lucius took out both trunks from the boot. Raye handed Lucius her hand before waiting for him to take it. 

"Thank you for letting me stay, Mr. Malfoy," he said.

"You're always welcome to stay, my dear," Lucius said.

Raye would've said or even thought "yeah right, like I'd ever come back to your creepy house with you in it," if Lucius wasn't a Legilmens. Instead Raye just gave her best fake smile and thanked him again.

"Draco, you behave yourself," said Lucius.

"Yes, Father," Draco murmured, puling on his trunk. "Come on, Raye…"

Draco and Raye boarded the train and entered the first available compartment.

"You want to sit here?" Draco asked.

"It's fine," said Raye and she let him put hers and his trunks up. Once he put the trunks up on the rack, Draco shut the compartment, pulled the curtains closed and he pulled Raye close to him.

"Alone at last," Draco whispered and he kissed Raye on the mouth. Raye smiled as Draco continued to kiss her. She giggled.

"I've waited all morning to kiss you," Draco said, "it's not easy to do when my parents are watching."

"Well the morning isn't quite over yet," Raye said, "and the train ride's pretty long isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's true," said Draco said, grinning.

"And maybe we can keep this compartment to ourselves," Raye thoughtfully. "Make it look like there's more than just us in here or we can put a sticking charm on the door."

"I like the way your mind works," Draco said and he kissed her again, more passionately. Raye backed up to the seat and when the edge hit her behind the knees she fell into the seat. Draco sat down with her and they continued to make out. The more they kissed the more Raye realized how much she was going to miss this closeness she had with Draco. She wouldn't be able to spend as much time as she wanted, not with al the DA meetings, the scout meetings and homework.

As more people boarded the train, it got too loud. Raye recognized some voices. Serena and the others had made it. Draco and Raye pulled apart.

"Wow," they both said in unison.

They were staring into each other's eyes for a long time. Raye cleared her throat. "Sounds like we'll be leaving soon."

"Yeah."

"I should go to the bathroom before the train starts moving," said Raye.

"Good idea," Draco agreed.

"Be right back," she said and she pecked him on the lips. Draco opened the door for her and he kissed her back/

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too."

On Raye's way to the restroom, she searched for Serena's compartment. She was sitting with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lydia, Mina and Ami.

"Looks like you survived the Malfoys," said Serena, "you should've came with us to Headquarters. It looks much better than it did last summer!"

"I'll see it later," Raye said impatiently, "we've got to talk about things I found out." She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching. "Tonight in the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "I wasn't planning on having a DA meeting tonight."

"Good," Raye said, "see you guys later."

* * *

Seamus noticed Lydia's now short red hair as she was getting onto one of the carriages. 

"Hey, Lydia!" he cried. "Nice haircut."

"Oh, yes, thanks, Seamus," Lydia said. "Serena and I both gut our haircut on the holidays. We almost got pixie cuts but we changed our minds at the last minute."

Lydia and Serena grinned at each other as they both slid into the carriage.

"Pixie cuts?" Seamus mumbled.

* * *

Just as Draco hypothesized, Pansy cornered him the minute he walked in inside the common room. "Hi Draco! How were your holidays? Did you miss me?" 

Draco looked at Raye with a half smile and Raye stepped in front of Draco. "Back off, Pansy. Draco doesn't like you. He's with me now."

"Oh really?" Pansy demanded.

"Really," Raye said, "since Christmas Eve we've been going steady so you had better stay away from my man."

"Is this true?" Pansy asked Draco.

"Yes," Draco said.

"And just so you don't get any crazy ideas," Raye said, pulling out a white strip of paper with foreign writing on it. "This ought to let you know just how serious I am."

Raye stuck the scroll on Pansy's forehead and Pansy went cross-eyed. Draco howled with laughter.

"Raye, that was cool," he said.

"Thank you," said Raye and she kissed him on the cheek. "I've just got to go take care of something."

"Everything all right?" he asked at her retreating back.

"Just fine," Raye insisted, "don't wait up for me. I'll see you in the morning."

"All right," said Draco.

Raye hurried up to the Room of Requirement to meet with the Serena and the others. She told them about some of the strange things she found in the Malfoy household but never stated that Lucius Malfoy abused Draco.

"Were you able to get through the trap door in the drawing room?" Fred asked. "Dad said that they've got something there."

"No," Raye said as she shook her head. "They must keep it hidden."

"Was Voldemort there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Raye replied with a sigh.

"Did he find out who you were?" Serena queried.

"I used Occulmency to shield my mind from him so my identity's safe," Raye stated, "but he couldn't' stop talking about the day we came to save Harry. The Death Eaters gave him a new snake to replace Najini."

"What kind of snake?" Hermione inquired.

"Well it's not a basilisk," Raye said optimistically, "it's a runespoor. Three-headed snake with each head with its own personality."

"Great," Serena moaned.

"Anything more?" said Harry.

"Yeah, I think I can speak parseltongue," Raye said.

"What?" everyone gasped.

"How'd you find that out?" Serena asked. "You've never been able to speak it before, have you?"

"No," Raye said, "but I've never spoke to a snake either. I just heard the snake talking in the box and I could hear Voldemort talking to it. I've got to talk to Grandpa. Maybe he might know if we had a Parselmouth in the family."

"Well if Voldemort sends this snake into the school," said Harry, "we'll know what it's saying."

"Oh, and there's another thing," said Raye, "Voldemort was talking about Najini biting Sailor Mars and well, Draco kind of learned for himself that I was Sailor Mars."

"Raye!" Serena gasped. "I told you that going to the Malfoys was a bad idea! Draco is going to tell everyone we're sailor scouts! You blabbed to the enemy!"

"I did not!" Raye exclaimed. "I told you, meatball head, he figured it out on his own! Draco remembered how I got hurt that day when Voldemort returned. I didn't tell him a thing!"

"We believe you, Raye," Lita said calmly, "but how can we trust that Draco won't tell Voldemort about this?"

"Yeah," said Fred, "maybe we ought to hex him."

"No!" Raye shouted. "Don't hex him! Draco promised me that he won't tell Voldemort about me. Draco doesn't know about you guys. He just knows I'm Sailor Mars. He doesn't want me hurt."

"You believe him?" Ron questioned.

"Yes," Raye said firmly. "I shouldn't have told you this. I knew you would freak out." Raye sighed and shook her head. "It's late. I should go back to the dormitories now."

"Wait, Raye," said Serena, "what are the Death Eaters planning?"

"Yeah, you've got to know something."

"Sorry," said Raye, "but it's Professor Snape's job to know that. I told you all I know."

Harry checked his watch. "Yeah, we should all get back before Filch catches us."

"When's the next DA meeting, Harry?" Fred asked eagerly.

"No idea," Harry said, "probably within the week."

"Can't wait," said George.

* * *

Everyday DA member, even the Slytherins, kept walking up to Harry asking when the next meeting was. Harry's mind was more on Serena than the DA and he hadn't been feeling well either. 

"I'll let you know," said Harry, "I need to plan what we'll be doing."

"You didn't plan this, Potter?" Blaise Zabini said in shock. "I thought you would've spent the whole Christmas holiday coming up with a schedule. Get a move on."

"I guess I probably should," Harry said as he walked with his friends to Gryffindor tower. "What do you guys want to learn about in the next DA meeting?"

"Maybe you can spend some time by yourself in the Room of Requirement making a schedule," Lydia suggested.

"Good idea," said Harry.

"Hi Harry," said Cho Chang behind him.

Harry turned. "Hi."

"Hi, Cho," said Serena brightly, "good Christmas?"

"Yes," Cho said, still looking at Harry.

"Oh," Serena and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Ron, library," said Hermione, dragging him to the library.

"Hermione," Ron groaned.

"You know, Lydia," said Serena, grabbing Lydia's hand, "I think I want another piece of trifle before we go to Divination."

Harry and Cho were left together in the corridor. Harry wished his friends hadn't left them alone. Cho only said "hi" and she was probably going to ask him the same thing every DA was asking him that day.

"I haven't decided when to have the next DA meeting," Harry said before Cho said anything.

"Oh, that's all right," said Cho, "you must've been really busy during the holidays."

"A bit," Harry said, "well I'd better…"

"Have you seen the notice about the Hogsmeade Weekend next month?" Cho asked.

"No, not yet," Harry admitted.

"It's on Valentine's Day…"

"Right, well, a nice day to go shopping I guess," said Harry, "er um…"

"It is when you have someone to shop for," Cho said, looking a little embarrassed, "or shop with."

Harry stood there, looking at Cho in surprise. "You saying you want to go together?"

"Only if you want to," she said.

"Well…"

Harry paused and thought about it. He would rather go with Serena. It would give them an opportunity to talk. Maybe they could have something in that teashop where all the couples went. Harry remembered Serena suggesting that he should ask Cho out. Harry really didn't want to but maybe Serena had a point. Cho probably just wanted to talk. Cho may have just wanted closure, like Serena had said. Harry would ask Cho out but not to be with her, just because Serena had suggested it.

"All right," Harry said with a grin, "I'll go with you. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall, okay?"

"Okay," said Cho, smiling though she sensed that Harry's heart was not in it. "You really want to go?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry lied, "sure I do. It will be fun."

* * *

In the common room later that night, George and Fred showed everyone their latest invention. Fred waved a pointed hat with a pink feather. "Headless Hats!" George announced. "Two Galleons each—watch Fred, now!" 

A second or two after Fred put the hat on his head, both the hat and his head disappeared. Everyone was laughing as a couple girls screamed.

"And off again!" shouted George, and Fred's head appeared after removing the hat.

"That's excellent!" Lydia exclaimed, bouncing to her feet. "Does it last as long as you have it on?"

"Er, yeah, it should," said George thoughtfully. "This is our first time trying it on."

"How many of those things do you have?" Lydia asked.

"Er, two," Fred admitted.

"Two?" Lydia gasped. "What have you been doing?"

"Hey, you wait until you're in your last year of Hogwarts!" Fred said as though Lydia was accusing him of doing something wrong.

"How long can you make them?" Lydia asked.

"Well, it took us about a week to make the two we've got," George said. "You thinking of buying some, Lydia?"

"Just one, for myself," said Lydia, "but I'm sure everyone would like to try one on for themselves. I've got a plan. I need you to make as many as those things as quickly as you can."

"Okay," said Fred, rubbing his forefinger and middle finger over his thumb. "But you know, if you help us out a bit we'll get done faster."

"Oh, sure," said Lydia, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her coin purse. "Here…" she empted her coin purse into the shocked twins' hands. "There, that ought to cover it I think. Now I want you to make as many as possible, over thirty. One for each of the DA…and maybe some other people."

The twins looked back at Lydia in surprise and then something clicked. Identical evil grins spread on their faces.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Fred asked. "You want us to walk into dinner wearing the headless hats and scare Umbridge?"

"Oh that would've been perfect for Halloween!" George said, "why didn't' we think of it before?"

"I do have a plan for Umbridge," Lydia said.

"What is it? What're you going to do?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Oh, I'll tell you," said Lydia slyly, "you just make as many hats as you can."

"You got it," said George, "anything else?"

"Hmm, if I think of anything I'll let you know," Lydia promised.

"Come on, George," said Fred, "we've got to make more hats!"

"Lydia," said Serena, walking up to her with her arms crossed. "Just what are you planning to do?"

Lydia grinned. "Oh, you'll see soon enough. Well, I'd better go to bed."

When Lydia went up the stairs, Harry laughed abruptly. Serena turned around. "Harry, what's so funny? Lydia didn't tell us what she planned to do with all those Headless Hats."

Hermione nudged Harry. "Harry?"

Ron hit Harry in the face and Harry stopped laughing. "Oh, I—I'm sorry."

"Harry, what were you laughing about?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know, I just got happy all of a sudden."

"'Bout what?" Serena inquired.

Harry thought a moment. He really hadn't been feeling happy himself. The feelings of happiness he felt were foreign, like he was feeling someone else's feelings. Voldemort's.

"It was Voldemort," Harry whispered, "he's happy about something."

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione asked.

"Something good's happen," Harry said, shaking a little. "Something he's been hoping for."

"You think he's found the weapon?" Serena asked nervously.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"You should go to sleep," Hermione said.

"Come on," said Ron and he helped Harry to his feet. When he and Harry were up the stairs, Serena looked to Hermione.

"This is bad," she said, "if Voldemort's happy about something that means bad news for us."

* * *

Mr. Weasley gave the news about the Azkaban outbreak to the Order of the Phoenix. Mrs. Weasley gasped and looked like she was going to cry. Madame Indigo and Moody looked at each other and began talking rapidly about all the Death Eaters they caught. Many of the Order members were panicked, some started talking a plan and Hotaru, the youngest of them all stood up and slammed her fist on the tell. 

"I told you this would happen!" she cried, causing everyone to shut up and look at her.

"Hotaru," Trista whispered.

"The dementors left Azkaban and we know that one day they'd be returning to Voldemort," Hotaru said. "That day has finally come. Now not only does he have the dementors, but his Death Eaters too! We could have prevented this."

"How would we do that?" Lupin inquired. "We didn't know when Voldemort was planning on doing this."

"You could've had us guarding Azkaban," Hotaru spat, "but it's too late now! For all we know, Voldemort probably got the weapon he wanted!"

"I don't think so," said Mr. Weasley, "the outbreak just happened last night. You-Know-Who is probably just giving the new orders to the Death Eaters now."

"Something must be done," Hotaru told the order, "we need to destroy Knockturn Alley."

"What?" everyone stood to his or her feet.

"We can't just curse it to the ground," Sirius said, "who knows what kind of spells are on those buildings."

"The best we can do is tail known Death Eaters and see what they buy," Lupin said.

"And just let them buy it and use it?" Hotaru said. "No, we are helping Voldemort by doing nothing!"

"There isn't much we can do, Hotaru," said Mr. Weasley. "Fudge still does not believe You-Know-Who has returned."

"Even now?" Hotaru pointed at the _Daily Prophet. _"He thinks the Death Eaters broke out because of cabin fever?"

"Fudge says I'm rallying the Death Eaters up," Sirius said.

"I can't believe this," Hotaru mumbled and she left the table.

"Hotaru!" Trista called after her.

"Let her be," Amara said and she looked at the rest of the Order. "Okay, what's your plan?"

"We can visit Azkaban and speak to other prisoners," Madame Indigo said. "We can ask what happened."

"They all haven't gone so mad they wouldn't' be able to talk, right?" Amara inquired.

"No," Alastor answered, "the ones that have been there for less time still have some sanity. Sturgis is still there. We can ask him."

"Do we go to the ministry about this?" Michelle asked, "And tell them what the prisoners said?"

"Fudge already doesn't believe Harry or Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said, shaking his head, "and I doubt he'll believe other Azkaban prisoners."

"Well what would be the point of even going to Azkaban if we don't tell the Ministry what the prisoners what they witnessed?" Amara demanded.

"At least we'll know," said Lupin coolly.

"Can't we at least send a letter to the Minister?" Michelle inquired.

"You can," Mr. Weasley replied, "but Fudge won't take it seriously."

"Al and I will go to Azkaban," Madame Indigo said.

"I'll join you," said Lupin.

"Me too," Tonks added, "I wonder what face I should have today…"

"We'll come with you," said Trista, "we'll go get Hotaru."

"And I'll just stay here," Sirius groaned.

Trista, Michelle and Amara went to Hotaru's room and told her the news about going to Azkaban. Hotaru did not want to join them.

"Hotaru," said Trista, "you said you wanted to do something."

"Plenty of you are going to Azkaban anyway," said Hotaru. "I'll stay here. Sirius might want the company."

"All right," said Michelle, "I think there are other things you can do here."

* * *

As Michelle, Trista, and Amara went with the others to Azkaban, Hotaru went to patrol the city. Without the dementors guarding Azkaban, the scouts did not have to worry about having all the happiness sucked out of them. Madame Indigo and the others split up and asked prisoners what they saw. Some prisoners were so far gone it was impossible to get a straight word out of them. Madame Indigo went to speak with Lydia's parents as Moody spoke to Strugis Podmore. 

"It was You-Know-Who," Iris MacGreggor said through her door. "I could hear Bellatrix LeStrange shouting 'master, you've come at last!' over and over again."

Iris pointed out of the bars of her door to a few cells away which looked like it was blasted apart.

"He did not harm you?" Madame Indigo inquired.

"No," Kenneth MacGreggor answered, "we heard him coming so we played dead. He was quick. He didn't spend a lot of time gathering up his Death Eaters."

"What is Fudge going to do?" Iris asked.

"Nothing," Madame Indigo groaned. "He does not believe that You-Know-Who has returned. He thinks Sirius Black is behind the outbreak. I don't think he'll believe You-Know-Who has returned until he sees him for himself."

* * *

Serena told Harry to call a DA meeting to discuss the breakout. The DA were pleased to finally have a meeting but they were a little disappointed that Harry didn't start off showing him more spells. 

"I don't know if you read the _Daily Prophet_ yet," said Harry, holding up the paper and showing the article of the escaped prisoners. Miranda LeStrange gasped when she saw her parents sneering at all of them. "But there has been a breakout at Azkaban. Ten Death Eaters escaped."

Harry read the article to the DA. They all listened looking shocked, scared and angry. When Harry finished he passed the _Daily Prophet_ around soe the rest of the DA at look at the pictures. They gasped and spoke about the Death Eaters they recalled hearing stories about.

"Frenrir Greyback! He's a werewolf!"

"Dololov killed half my family too!" Susan Bones gasped.

"Travers!"

"Wilkes."

"This is horrible! What're we going to do?"

"Fudge can't blame all this on Sirius Black!" Miranda LeStrange exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked. "You don't think Sirius Black is behind it?"

"Of course not," Miranda replied, "he would've brought Death Eaters with him when he broken out, not come back two years later."

"I don't believe he's behind it either," said Harry, "this gives me more determination to work in the DA."

"You didn't have to wait for a mass breakout, Potter," Blaise grunted and Raye elbowed him in the ribs.

"The Death Eaters are up to something," said Harry, "so we've got to be ready for whatever happens."

"You don't' think the Death Eaters would come here, do you?" Hannah asked nervously.

"I don't know," Harry replies, "they might."

"Fudge still doesn't believe Voldemort is back," said Hermione, "Harry, I think you should tell someone about Voldemort returning."

"I've already told Fudge," Harry said, "he didn't listen."

"You can tell my father," Luna Lovegood stated, "he's the editor for _The Quibbler _and he'll listen to you."

"N one reads that," grumbled Zacharias Smith.

"Well the _Daily Prophet _won't listen," Serena snapped. "You can tell my Dad this too. He's also a magazine editor and he can warn Muggles about the Death Eaters."

"But the article says that Fudge already spoke to the Muggle Prime Minister and said the Death Eaters are dangerous," Zacharias said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but he doesn't know about the ones that came the day Voldemort returned, does he?" Serena demanded.

"My dad's an artist," Ami said, "and he can draw sketches for both _The Quibbler _and the magazine Mr. Tsukino works for."

"Wait," said Harry, "when would I talk to these people?"

"Next Hogsmeade Weekend would be a good time," Hermione said. "They can interview you at Three Broomsticks."

"Hogsmeade Weekend?" Cho asked.

"Yes, we've got to do this as soon as possible," Serena said.

"Okay, I guess late afternoon will be a good time," said Harry.

"We'll go send the letters," said Ami, rising to her feet.

"Wait, aren't we going to do something?" Blaise demanded. "Ten more Death Eaters are out there, we ought to be practicing some spell."

"The rest of you can stay," said Serena, "but we should send these letters right away."

Hermione, Serena and Ami left for the Owlery and Harry demonstrated the _Riddikulus _charm.

"All we need is a boggart," said Harry and a dementor floated out of a chest from the corner.

"_Riddikulus!"_

As everyone cleared out of the room of requirement after the meeting was over, Cho walked up to Harry wearing a scowl.

"Harry, I thought we'd be going to Hogsmeade together," she said.

"I don't want to be interviewed," Harry muttered, "but maybe it will help get some people believing me. We can still go, okay?"

Cho sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, fine. I guess it is a good idea. I was just hoping we could spend it together."

"Maybe next time," said Harry and he walked out of the room.

* * *

Around sundown, Sailor Saturn came to Knockturn Alley. The others were interviewing Azkaban prisoners, tailing other Death Eaters and other small jobs but Sailor Saturn was going to do something that would really make a difference. She was going to put Knockturn Alley in ruins. She walked into the middle of the alley so she was seeing down the alley. Borgin and Burks was on her right and Twilffit and Tattlings to her right. Sirius said that they couldn't destroy Knockturn Alley with the spells placed on the buildings. NO matter what spells were on those buildings, they couldn't stand up to the power of Saturn's glaive. Sailor Saturn pointed her glaive at the farthest building to her right. 

"SATURN DESTRUCTIVE FORCE!"

She brought her glaive across the buildings and one by one, they broke apart and fell to the ground. Her hair swished to the side as all the buildings on her right fell down. She did the same attack to the buildings on her left and her hair swished to the opposite direction. The rubble came tumbling over to Saturn's feet and she kicked a piece of debris away from her. A strange feeling came over Saturn. She didn't know whether to be pleased, excited or mournful. It was the first time she used her glaive since attacking the dementors. She had destroyed Knockturn Alley in a matter of seconds.

"If your weapon was here, Voldemort," Saturn said, "it's gone now."

Sailor Saturn disappeared, leaving a violet symbol of the planet Saturn where she had been standing. The store owners were going to get the shock of their lives when they came to open shop the next morning—if any of them were left alive.

TO BE CONTINUED


	28. Saturn Leaves a Sign

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SM.

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 28**

**Saturn Leaves a Sign**

Harry was doing his homework in the Common Room with his friends. The next Quidditch match was approaching and though it saddened him to watch Quidditch go on with his life long banned, he was excited for it. He was glad that Umbridge didn't' ban Quidditch all together. Though his crush on Cho Chang was far over, he still thought she was an excellent Seeker and hoped she'd catch the Snitch.

Suddenly, Harry's forehead felt like it was cracking open. He grimaced and put hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"Shut up," Harry hissed and Hermione backed up.

"Harry?"

Harry felt an intense anger mixed with confusion and a tad bit of curiosity consume him.

"_What? It can't be! How can you let this happen?"_

"What happen?" Serena asked though she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Harry!" Ron slapped Harry and Harry fell out of his seat. Everyone looked at him.

"There was um, a fly on Harry's cheek," Ron lied.

Ron crouched down at Harry's side. "I will wish you'd warn us before you know what You-Know-Who is feeling!"

"I don't know it until I'm feeling his emotions myself, Ron," Harry barked, feeling his forehead. "And use his name. The rest of the DA do."

"What is it, Harry?" Serena asked. "Voldemort must be angry about something."

"Yeah, he's furious," said Harry, "I don't know what about though. He just heard some really bad news. I've got the feeling we'll find out pretty soon though."

"Oh man, I wonder what it is," Serena said nervously. "I'm afraid to look at the paper tomorrow!"

"Hey, don't worry," Lydia said optimistically. "If Voldemort is this mad then it must mean we're winning. Probably the Ministry has finally come to their senses and admitted that Voldemort is returned."

* * *

The news of the destruction of Knocturn Alley did not travel overnight like the news of the Azkaban outbreak did. Everyone was too puzzled and the ministry wanted to keep it quiet—but anyone that shopped there would know sooner or later. The Daily Prophet reporters wanted to put something more than just "Knocturn Alley mysteriously falls to ruins" in its article. They talked to many people but everyone was just as puzzled as the next person. Without Rita Skeeter and her Quik Quotes Quill, they just didn't know what to say. The owners of the stores on Knocturn Alley were missing: Mr. Borgin; Drisila, the hag that owned a shop selling human fingers, large spiders and Flesh eating Slug repellent; Mr. Tattling; to name a few. Those that were shopping the day of Saturn's attack were also killed. It was hard to tell who died because no one found any bodies. The bodies must've been incinerated in the impact. If the ministry had to guess the casualties, they would say an average of fifty people died. The Ministry said that Death Eaters were behind it trying to cover up something. Ollivander was on of the few people who believed the story. After looking at the damage and seeing the purple symbol of Saturn in the street he said that no wand could've done much damage. It had to be the work of something much more powerful. 

Two days after Sailor Saturn destroyed Knocturn Alley, it made the Daily Prophet. It was the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Francis Tattling stared at the article, his hands shaking. His father might have been working late that night and Francis heard nothing about this. Was it because his father was killed in that attack or whatever it was? How would he tell him about what happened if he were killed in it? His mother said nothing either—was she at the shop too? Were the Death Eaters threatening Tattling to make the empowering cloaks they wanted? If they hadn't made them in time, were the Death Eaters going to destroy their place of business? It made no sense. Without a word to his friends, he got up abruptly and went to the Owlery to send a letter home.

"Oh no," Draco Malfoy muttered, "not on today."

Before the match, Draco was feeling confident. His flying style had improved and he was looking forward to getting back on a broom. He knew the game was in the bag—especially seeing Cho Chang's lousy performance in the match against Hufflepuff. However, now hearing his favorite shopping place was reduced to ashes, he didn't really feel like playing Quidditch.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Raye asked.

"Look for yourself," he muttered, sliding _The Daily Prophet _to her and taking a sip of tea.

Raye's eyes widened when she read the article. "Oh no…this is…unexpected."

"I don't get it," said Draco, "why would the Death Eaters want to destroy Knocturn Alley when most of the things they use come from there?"

"Perhaps they're trying to hide something," Raye suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco said.

"It's okay, Draco," Raye said softly as she watched him pick at his food. "I don't think anyone was hurt. At least I hope not."

"Raye," Draco said, casting his eyes around the table and leaning toward her. "You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?"

"What?" she gasped. "I haven't even been to Knocturn Alley."

"There's no way you could've gone down there and do all this yourself," he said, "even if you are Miss Flames-a-Lot."

"Draco!"

"Calm down, I didn't say who you really are," he said, "but what about the _others_?"

"Maybe," said Raye, "there are nine of us."

Raye's eyes fell on the symbol of Saturn in the picture. "Uh oh…"

"You know who did it, do you?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Raye said, "but I can't talk about it…because I don't know for sure."

"It's okay," said Draco, "we can talk later. I understand, I mean, you guys are superheroes and everything so it's your job. It just would've been nice to know about this earlier so I could've gotten a few things from Knocturn Alley before it blew up." He sighed and got to his feet. "I'd might as well go and get ready for the match."

"Hey, Draco, don't let this get you down," Raye said, "There's nothing you could've done to stop what happened to Knocturn Alley. However, winning today's match is something you _can _do."

Draco smiled. "Yeah, I guess I can, can't I?"

"Yeah," Raye said with a smile, "I'll be rootin' for ya."

"That's right, you will, won't you?" Draco asked a grin. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in that skirt again, Raye."

"It's still January, silly," Raye said, "I'll be wearing leggings underneath."

Draco's grin fell to a frown and it was Raye's turn to grin. Raye chuckled and pulled on the front of Draco's robes to kiss him. "Good luck, Draco…sweetie." Raye added, catching Pansy scowling at her out of the corner of her eye.

Draco kissed her back. "Good luck to you too."

Raye laughed. "Why do I need good luck?"

"To make it through the match without Pansy trying to hex you during the cheers," he said.

"She tries anything she's off the squad," Raye said decisively.

Draco laughed and blew her a kiss as he walked away. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, do you have to do that when we're eating?" she demanded. "You make me sick!"

"I was only kissing my Dwagan Wagon good luck," Raye said in a sugar coated voice that rivaled Umbridge's. "What's the matter; don't you want Slytherin to win?"

Pansy's mouth fell open and a piece of sugar fell out of her mouth.

"Manners, Pansy," Raye said disgustedly. "And I make you sick when we're eating? _Puh-leeze!"_

Surrounding Slytherins laughed silently in their food as Raye tapped sugar over her porridge.

The reactions of the other tables to the news of the destruction of Knocturn Alley were different compared to the Slytherins. Some were glad that it was brought down to the ground though some people wished they at least got to go there to see what it was like before it was leveled out. Serena and Lydia were looking at the article next to Hermione, Ron and Harry as Hermione read it to them. When Serena saw the article she sprayed the article with her pumpkin juice.

"Knocturn Alley—in ruins?"

"Well, it's not the ministry admitting their mistakes," said Lydia, "but this news sounds better."

"Are you serious?" said Ron.

"Yeah, because this means we're one up on Voldemort," Lydia said with a grin. "His precious weapon is probably in smithereens."

The twins—after spending most of the morning coming up with more invention ideas—had finally come down to breakfast.

"What?" Fred demanded, taking the article from her.

"Hey!" Serena gasped. "We weren't done with that!"

"Who did this without telling us first?" George demanded as he looked over his shoulder. "We could've used some stuff from that place."

The twins read the article with their two red heads together. Then when they got to the part about Ollivander's comment and the picture with symbol of Saturn they lowered the article, exchanged glances and looked at Serena.

"Hey, Serena," said Fred, "is this a planetary symbol?"

"Yeah," Serena replied, "It's….the…symbol of…oh no…"

"Saturn," Hermione stated.

The twins exchanged glances again.

"Not Hotaru," Fred said, "it can't be."

"You know of any other Sailor Saturns, Fred?" George asked drearily.

"Serena, we've got to borrow your communicator!" Fred said.

"What for?" Serena demanded. "Mr. Weasley put enough spells on it, thank you very much!"

"We're not going to hex it!" Fred said, "we're going to talk to Hotaru!"

"What do you mean, _we?" George gasped._

"You really shouldn't," Hermione said, "Umbridge is checking all communication in and out of Hogwarts."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Umbridge doesn't know how to monitor these babies."

"We ought to talk Hotaru first," Serena said.

"You can do 'scout business' later!" Fred said. "I promise to give it right back!"

"Oh all right," Serena moaned, removing her watch. "Here. Best if you try calling her outside the castle."

"Right," said Fred, "thanks Serena, we'll give it to you after the match is over."

"You think Hotaru would want to talk to us?" George inquired once Fred and George were out of the Great Hall.

"C'mon, George," Fred said to his twin, "don't you want to why Hotaru did it?"

"Not really," George sighed, "I'm sure she had her reasons."

Once the twins outside they called Hotaru. Hotaru did not answer right away but when she did, she didn't look happy.

"Oh, I suppose you want to yell at me too?" Hotaru demanded.

"No," said Fred, "why'd we do that?"

"Because the order and the rest of the sailor scouts think I was out of line for blowing up Knocturn Alley," Hotaru said and in the background the twins could hear heated discussions. "You think it was wrong of me to blow up Knocturn Alley?"

"Well, er, no," said Fred, looking at George hopefully. George didn't know what to say. He figured this was how Hotaru was. After all, she was the scout of death and destruction. It was a matter of time until she did something like this.

"George and I think you had your reasons for doing it," Fred said, "we were just surprised, that's all. I didn't think you'd actually go into Knocturn Alley and destroy it."

"Fred, I really had no choice," Hotaru said tiredly. "I'm sick of telling everyone that. Ten Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban and I know there were things in Knocturn Alley they wanted. The weapon Voldemort's looking for might have been there for all we know."

Fred smiled. "Well, if that's where the weapon was, it's gone now."

"I just hope the Death Eaters didn't get it before I destroyed Knocturn Alley," said Hotaru.

"I don't think your efforts will be in vain, Hotaru," Fred told her. "There are other things in Knocturn Alley I'm sure Voldemort wanted to use. I just hope you told us what you were planning on doing. I could've helped you."

"Thanks," said Hotaru, "but I do not need help. I'm the soldier of death and destruction and destroying things is what I do."

"Hotaru," called Amara, "put that away! We'll talk to Serena and the others later."

"It's not Serena," Hotaru said through clenched teeth, not looking up at Amara. Fred and George were surprised to see her that way. Fred had to admit she looked pretty intimidating. "It's Fred and George. Apparently they've read the article too."

"You can talk to your boyfriend another time," Amara exclaimed, "We've got to fix the mistake you made!"

"I've got to go," Hotaru murmured.

"Look, Hotaru," said Fred, "George and I don't think what you did was a mistake. So you can tell the others that."

George looked like he was going to say something in protest but sighed instead.

"Thanks Fred," Hotaru said and Fred was pleased to see her smile. "I'm glad to know that someone around here understands me."

_Click._

"Why'd you tell her that?" George demanded Fred.

"Tell her what?" Fred asked with a confused grin.

"We thought that what she did wasn't a mistake?" George said. "Don't you mean _you?_"

"Come on, George," Fred said, "You said yourself she must've had her reasons. And she did. She felt like she really had no choice. After the outbreak and Fudge still denying Voldemort's return, someone had to do _something. _And Hotaru was the only one with the guts to do it."

"Yeah, but she's just opening herself up to the enemy, isn't she?" George inquired. "Voldemort will want to know who she is so he can get her to join him."

"Hotaru wouldn't do that," Fred told George, "I bet Voldemort's interested in knowing who blew up Knocturn Alley but not for the same reason you're thinking. He's intimidated because this. I bet Fudge is too."

"Voldemort? Intimidated?"

"Hey, Hotaru's the scout of death, remember?" Fred said. "I'm sure you felt a little intimidated when she almost killed you. Voldemort ought to be intimidated."

"I wasn't intimidated," said George, "I was scared senseless!"

"At least Hotaru's on our side," Fred said, "come on, the match is about to start."

* * *

The outers were giving Hotaru the same notes and over. She was tired explaining herself. 

"If you were going to Knocturn Alley you should've told us," said Michelle, "we could have helped you."

"As I recall, you three were out visiting insane people in Azkaban," said Hotaru, "besides, as I had told you for the first thirty times, I didn't need your help!"

"Hotaru…"Trista began.

"No!" Hotaru yelled. "Your powers are not like mine. It would've taken you two hours to do what I did in Knockturn Alley in two seconds! You may have power to stop time, make waves in the sea and the wind blow but I am the only one here with the power and the authority to bring down a city—not to mention a planet!"

Trista gasped. "Hotaru, the situation here is not that serious!"

"Trust me," Hotaru said, "I do not plan to destroy Earth anytime soon. That's why I leveled Knocturn Alley to the ground. A sacrifice I had to make."

"People are missing," Michelle said, "you could've killed innocent people."

"_Innocent!"_ Hotaru echoed. "How can you call anyone that runs that place _innocent?_ Knocturn Alley was devoted to the Dark Arts. It should've been destroyed decades ago when Voldemort was still at power! I did what I had to do. I didn't expect you three to understand or to approve."

"It's not just us, Hotaru," said Michelle, "it's the whole Order. The inners won't like this either."

"You know what Fred said?" Hotaru inquired. "He and George think I've done the right thing. They don't think I made a big mistake. They may just be in school but they agree with my actions."

"It does not matter what they think," said Amara tiredly. "The Order has told you why you shouldn't have done this. The Ministry is going crazy."

"I don't care," Hotaru said. "You wanted us to take action and I did it. I think the reason why you are so upset because you're jealous!"

"What?"

"Yeah, jealous because I took down Knocturn Alley all myself and I didn't save any for you!" Hotaru inquired. "While you and the inners choked in the fight with the dementors, it was _I _who saved your hides. The dementors had no effect on me. You were all itching to be sailor scouts but it was I who managed to become a soldier and do real work!"

"How dare you accuse us of being jealous!" Amara shouted.

"Shut up!" Hotaru yelled. "You took me away from my home and my father! You fiddled with his memory and had me take Aging Potion. I should still be baby but you wanted me to help you. You can't take me from my home so I can just sit here and do nothing. So don't try and say anything. Knocturn Alley is already in ruins. Let the ministry do what they want. I think this shock will get them to believe that Voldemort is back and I don't care if Voldemort is looking for me. We got his attention and that's one of the reasons why I did it. I wanted him to know that someone stronger than him is in town. If he wants to come and find me, let him come. In fact, I hope he does."

"Hotaru, you shouldn't say that!" Trista cried. "You know what will happen if he controls you?"

"I'm stronger than you think I am," Hotaru muttered, "remember girls, it wasn't me that nearly destroyed the world, it was Mistress9. Just because I was possessed does not mean I'm evil. I've heard enough at out of all of you for one day. I'm going out."

"But Hotaru!"

"Just leave me alone!" Hotaru snapped and she left Headquarters. The three remaining outers looked at each other.

"I've never seen Hotaru act like that before," said Michelle sadly.

"We've never seen her as an _adult _before," Trista stated. "Remember, she was a child when we first saw her."

"You think Voldemort will try and possess her like Mistress9?" Amara asked.

"Not like Mistress9," Trista said, "I doubt he's that strong. But if the two ever meet Voldemort will certainly try something. I'm sure Hotaru has certainly got his attention and that is what scares me."

"What makes it worse is that Hotaru isn't worried," Amara said, "she even wants Voldemort to find her. You think she was serious?"

"Oh, I'm afraid she was," Trista said, "let's just hope if Voldemort does cross paths with Hotaru she'll be able to protect herself."

* * *

Trista and the others were right. Sailor Saturn did catch Voldemort's attention. He was furious that Knocturn Alley was in ruins. The "weapon" he was searching for was not in Knocturn Alley but Knocturn Alley was certainly a place that had weapons and items he could've used. He was furious that he did not know who to blame so he put the blame on Lucius for bringing him the bad news and he tortured him for a minute or so. Lucius happened to be in Knocturn Alley and Lucius had just been checking on the status of the empowering cloaks. He was roaming Diagon Alley while Saturn was in the street. He felt the rumble of the street and the buildings falling down. When he saw that Knocturn Alley was in ruins, he knew that his master was not going to like it. 

Voldemort knew that no wizard could've done that much damage and they wouldn't leave a purple symbol of Saturn in the middle of the street. Lucius had tried blaming the owners of Twilfitt and Tattling of self-destruction—but if that was the case—only Twilfitt and Tattlings would've fallen down. The whole street was in ruins, not just Twilfitt and Tattlings. The emotion stronger than Voldemort's anger was his curiosity. Just _who _was it that did this? And why? None of his wizards seemed to know anything. They could be so useless sometimes.

Voldemort pondered this information. He did not know what to do if he met this person. Should he kill them? He admitted himself slightly intimidated. It must've taken a lot of power to bring down Knocturn Alley and it had to be from one person. A group of people couldn't have done that. They had to have disparated all at the same time so the buildings didn't fall on them. The destruction of Knocturn Alley happened in a matter of seconds.

Voldemort remembered the sailor scouts. They were powerful beings. Did they do it? But how would they be able to do it such a short amount of time? All six of them couldn't have done it. There had to be another sailor scout that he did not meet, one that had the power to do bring down Knocturn Alley. The scouts he met had powers over fire, light, lightening, water—power of the elements might not be enough to bring down Knocturn Alley. People would've heard thunder and saw smoke if it had been the same soldiers that stopped him before.

Voldemort stared at the symbol on the picture. None of the symbols seemed to match the sailor soldiers. He remembered back to the battle. Four of the soldiers mentioned a planet before making an attack whereas the other two always mentioned the word "Moon" or "Rainbow." He knew that the planetary soldiers were soldiers of the four inner planets. What of the four outer planets? Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto? There had to be four more.

"Saturn," said Voldemort, looking at the symbol in the picture. That symbol looked familiar. He remembered studying the planets in astronomy. However, this symbols seemed to have more significance. Voldemort strained to remember the legend. Who was Sailor Saturn? What were her powers?

Then Voldemort remembered a dream he used to have as a student at Hogwarts. It always started in a graveyard, focusing on a yew tree. A branch fell off the tree and the dream shifted to outer space where two Saturns were circling each other. The Saturns changed to two Capricorns and then to two devils. One was himself and the other was a woman—with a glaive. Voldemort closed his eyes and remembered the time he found out what that crazy dream meant.

--_Flashback to the 40s!—_

"You had that dream again, didn't you Tom?" Olive inquired as Tom came late to breakfast. Tom was usually punctual to everything but now that he was having a strange dream of him fighting some strange woman, sleep was difficult. He tossed and turned all night and in the mornings he laid in bed pondering his dreams. His girlfriend, Olive Hornby, was the only one who knew about them.

"It's just a dream," Tom muttered, cutting up his ham and eggs.

"You ought to come with me to Divination today," said Olive and Tom choked on a forkful of eggs.

"_Divination?" _he gasped. "_Divination?"_

"It will help," said Olive, "we're studying dreams."

"I'm not giving up Arithmancy so I can have my palm read," Tom said, "besides, I already know I'm going to be the most powerful wizard of all time. I don't need Divination to tell me that."

"Of course, Tom," Olive said, "but divination can help you know what to do _so _you can become the world's greatest wizard. You don't have to miss Arithmancy. You can go during lunch or something but losing sleep—how can you conquer anything if you're exhausted?  
Tom sighed.

"Please?" Olive said, pouting.

Tom groaned and rolled his eyes. "All right, yes, I suppose you do have a point. After all, OWLS are just around the corner."

"Good," said Olive, "now divination is in the North Tower…"

At lunch, Tom used the directions Olive gave him and went to the North Tower. The ladder came down without him having to do anything. When he climbed up it he stated who he was.

"I knew you'd be coming by," said Professor Augury, seated at a table with a crystal ball. "Please, Tom, have a seat."

Feeling awkward, Tom sat across from the teacher. He was about to jump right into the reason he came but Professor Augury spoke. She had long silky black hair, long eyelashes and a long pale face.

"So you wish to know what your dreams are trying to tell you," said Augury.

"Y-yes," said Tom, "I suppose Olive Hornby has already told you?"

"She has, but I already knew, dear boy," said Augury. "Please, tell me your dream."

Tom explained his dream about the graveyard, the yew tree and the fighting Saturns that kept changing into different things.

"And you've been having this dream for how long?"

"About a month," Tom replied.

"Mmm, yes, you see the planet Saturn changing to its zodiac form, the Capricorn and the Capricorn changes into a devil." Augury placed down the Tarot card _The Devil. _

"But the devils don't' look like that," said Tom, "one is, well, one is me. Who I want to be but the other is…"

"A she-devil," said Augury, "so the two of you must be Capricorns."

"What?"

"Were you born in midwinter my dear?"

"New Years to be exact," Tom said, slightly impressed by Augury's "guesses."

"The planet for Capricorns is the planet Saturn," Augury said, "you are seeing you and your equal grow."

"My Equal?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Augury said, "you two are both Capricorns, under the influence of the planet Saturn, two devils. The She-Devil is your partner. Together you will achieve your dreams."

"Who is she?" said Tom. "I don't know who she is. She's no one I've ever seen before."

"Yes," said Augury, circling her fingers around her crystal ball. "It is not any of your classmates, nor your darling Olive Hornby. Olive is under the influence of Pluto—a Scorpio—quite compatible."

"I don't care about that," Tom said, waving his hand. "What about the yew tree I'm seeing the graveyard?"

"Oh, the yew tree, yes…hmm…that…I believe is a symbol of death."

"Death?" Tom asked. "My wand is made out of yew wood."

"Ahh—yes…the wood will connect you, my dear!"

"So…this she-devil, she's possibly a witch and she might have a wand with same kind of wood?"

"Not just the same kind of wood, my dear," Augury said, "but the very same tree."

Tom wanted information but it seemed like he was getting far too much information at once. He put his hand to his head.

"Let's get this straight," said Tom, "I have an equal, someone with the same zodiac sign as me…"

"Capricorn…"

"Whatever," Tom said, "and a wand made from the same exact tree as mine?"

"Yes."

Tom sighed. "But the way we're acting, we're not equals at all. We're fighting."

Augury began weaving her hands around her crystal ball. Through the mist of the ball she seemed to extract the two devils from Tom's mind. Voldemort, wielding a wand and having a shield on one arm was fighting a girl with short black hair in a white and purple outfit wielding a long glaive.

"Ahh yes, at first the two of you are locked in a dance of battle," said Augury, "but as you both earn each others trust, your dance shall become a dance of acceptance. Your opponent shall become your equal, your confidant."

As the two fighting devils turned around in the ball, their entire outlooks changed. Lord Voldemort and Sailor Saturn were no longer fighting but waltzing. Sailor Saturn's fuku was replaced with black and purple silky, lacy robes and her short black hair went to her ankles, swirling around her as the couple danced.

Tom was now finally intrigued by his dream. "So when do I find my equal? How will I find her?"

Augury moved her hands around the ball and the dancing pair disappeared. The mist swirled around and when it was clear again, Sailor Saturn stood in a demolished street. Tom gazed at it but it made no sense.

"What's this?" Tom asked.

"I think, my dear," said Augury, "do not worry about finding her. Go and live your life as you want it and then when you do not expect it, your equal shall give you a sign."

"A sign?"

"Yes," said Augury, "a signal, a sign…she will tell you when she's ready to meet with you. "

Tom looked own under Saturn's feet. A purple symbol.

"What is that?"

"The symbol of Saturn, my dear."

"Symbol of Saturn," Tom asked softly, "so she'll leave this when she's ready to see me?"

"Yes," said Augury, "your equel will grow weary of her old life and when she's ready to change she'll leave this signal for you. She's trying to tell you to take her away. In return, she'll make you stronger."

* * *

_End Flashback_

Voldemort opened his eyes. He had almost forgotten all about that crazy dream and the talk with the Divination professor. His dream had finally come into place. Augury's prediction had finally happened. His equal had finally left him a sign. His equal was tired of her old life and she wanted something new. She was trying to reach out to Voldemort. All the anger Voldemort felt about the destruction of Knocturn Alley was replaced with happiness and excitement. So what if Knocturn Alley was gone? He found out who his equal was. He couldn't wait to meet her. Before that, he had to find out more about her. As a sailor scout, she might need a little persuasion to join his side. He had to know all about the scout of destruction. He had to tell her that they were equals so she would understand their destiny.

"Come out, my Death Eaters!" Voldemort cried, rising to his feet.

Around thirty bodies appeared in the room, kneeling respectfully. They muttered their greetings.

"I have made peace with the destruction of Knocturn Alley," said Voldemort.

"What?"

The Death Eaters were in shock. They never knew their master to make peace with anything.

"I know who was behind it," Voldemort said, "it is not our enemy. She is on our side—she just doesn't' know it yet."  
"She?" whispered Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Yes, Bella, the girl is a sailor soldier," Voldemort said, "Sailor Saturn. She possesses much power. I want all of you to find as much information as you can on this soldier."

"That will be difficult, master," muttered Rodolphus.

"You have been freed from your prison," Voldemort spat, "do not question my orders or gripe about how hard they are! I am only sending you out because I cannot do it myself. Leave the country if you have to find information, I don't care."

"We will do our best, master."

"Leave now," Voldemort said.

* * *

Though it was snowy and cloudy, it was still a good day for Quidditch. The wind wasn't blowing and the snowflakes were small. 

Besides making out with Draco Malfoy, cleaning the Malfoy Manor and hiding from Lucius Malfoy, Raye had some time to work on some new cheers. The girls' attitudes have changed since the match against Gryffindor. They were looking forward to the next match, Jessica Dorny especially. Raye was not surprised that she had come up with more cheers, most of which were for the team keeper whom she had a crush on.

The Slytherin uniforms were made suitable for the cold weather and they were still the same as Raye had made them. The green shirt, silver snakes to serve as the "S" for both Slytherin and Serpents. The only difference was instead of the knee-length socks the girls wore leggings with a serpent coiling around each leg. Some of the girls wore headbands and scarves as well as gloves.

The Ravenclaw cheerleaders wore dark blue long-sleeved tops with a large light blue "R" on the front. "Eagles" went across the "R" in bronze lettering. The girls wore light blue leggings underneath their dark blue skirts with bronze pleats. Slytherin was already in the lead though Ravenclaw was catching up.

"SLYTHERIN MAY HAVE THE BRAWN BUT RAVNECLAW HAS THE BRAINS. WATCH OUT, SNAKES, WE'RE EATING YOU FOR LUNCH!"

"Hey!" Lori cried. "I thought we're not supposed to be making negative cheers about other houses!"

"Well, they are correct that snakes natural predators are eagles," Raye said thoughtfully. "But that doesn't matter. We're already in the lead. All right, let's go, girls!"

Raye turned to the audience and clapped twice. "Come on, Slytherin!"

Half the Slytherins stood up with green and silver paint on their face, ready to participate in the next cheer. Somehow, being away from their school has given them some house spirit which they have never shown in the previous matches. A large Slytherin stood without a shirt. The left half of him was silver, the other half green and he wore a cape around him. Some were holding flags and wearing Slytherin Hats—which surprisingly Luna Lovegood has made herself. She gave them to the Slytherin members of the DA to wear to the match. Of course, Raye lied and said that she made them.

"GO SLYTHERIN! GO SLYTHERIN! WE WANT TO WIN! GO SLYTHERIN! GO SLYTHERIN! WE WANT TO WIN!"

Raye and her squad repeated the cheer and Slytherin joined in, even doing silly waving dances like snakes. The other houses were not sure whether to be appalled or impressed that Slytherin was showing so much house spirit. The Ravenclaw cheerleaders began a new cheer:

"HISTORY DOES DECREE, KNOWLEDGE IS THE KEY. BRAINS WILL WIN OVER TRICKORY!"

"Well that one's better," said Lori.

"FLY, SLYTHERIN FLY! TAKE THAT QUAFFLE AND STRIKE, STRIKE, STRIKE!"

The Slytherin Chasers persued Roder Davies, who was in possession of the Quaffle. Padma led the Ravenclaw Cheerleaders into a cheer. "SOAR TO THE SCORE! GO EAGLES, GO!"

Jessica Dorny jumped and waved her pompoms. "DON'T LET 'IM SCORE, MILES! THROW 'IM TO THE FLOOR!"

Raye paused. "There is no floor and Miles can't throw a Chaser down. It's the Beater's job to knock the Bludgers at the other players."

"I don't care!" Jessica said. "Miles, I love you!"

Miles Blechly saved the goal and gave the Quaffle to Montague. Jessica screamed and kicked up her left leg. "Yeah! SAVE THOSE HOOPS UNTIL YOU'RE POOPED!"

Raye laughed and cleared her throat. "Right, come on, let's do our Chaser cheer."

"WE WANT TEN POINTS, RIGHT NOW! WE WANT TEN POINTS, RIGHT NOW! WE WANT 'EM BAD AND WE DON'T CARE HOW!"

The Slytherins stood up holding up both their hands, indicating the number ten. Raye conjured a silver hoop of silver with her wand and Miranda conjured a silver ball that went through the hoop.

Montague faked left and chucked the Quaffle in the right hoop. Draco was circling up in the air, eyes out for the Snitch. He was impressed the new cheers and wondered if Raye had made one for the Seeker yet. He looked down at Raye as she was leading the Slytherins in "SLYTHERIN COLORS," an old cheer but with new actions.

"GO GREEN!" the cheerleaders put their left fist on their hip and stepped to the side, stretching their right arm with the green sleeve. "GO SILVER!" the cheerleaders switched sides, holding out their silver arms. "YOU'RE SO COOL," they stepped back and hugged themselves, "YOU MAKE US SHIVER! BRR!"

Draco grinned and then he noticed something gold zipping over the cheerleaders. The snitch. Draco looked over at Cho Chang, who was looking at the cloudy sky for the snitch. Dracoo pretended to be edging to get a good look at his girlfriend and the Snitch turned and began flying around the perimeter of the arena. Draco kicked his Nimbus One Thousand and One into high gear after the Snitch. Seeing the determined look in Draco's eyes, Raye knew that Draco saw the Snitch.

"Draco saw the Snitch!" Raye said excitedly. "Okay, our Seeker cheer, let's go."

"WHEN THE DRAGON SPOTS HIS GOAL—IT'S BEST YOU SIT BACK AND LET HIM TAKE CONTROL!"

"Yeah!" the Slytherins cheered then stopped, looking at each other confused.

"What are they talking about?" said a second year Slytherin girl with her hair up like Medusa. "Our mascot is the serpent, not the dragon."

"I think they're talking about Draco," said a sixth year, "Draco is another name for a dragon."

"Ooooh…."

"WE'VE GOT THE SILVER AND NOW WE WANT THE GOLD," the cheerleaders added, "COME ON DRACO, BE BOLD!"

The Snitch suddenly spiked up in the air. Draco grunted and accended in the air. He was thankful to be wearing goggles. The snow was becoming thicker and he'd hate to be blinking the snowflakes out of his eyes. Below him Cho Chang started to fly up.

As Harry sat in the bleachers, he had to admit that Draco was quite a flier.

"I don't remember Malfoy being that good," Harry said.

"He's pretty fast," said Serena.

"You can't catch up with me, Chang!" Draco shouted.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Cho cried, urging her broomstick upward. She flew to the other side of him and held out her hand. The Snitch stopped then swirled around the two Seekers. They grabbed for it, catching each other's robes in their grasp.

"Ouch, that was my hair!" cried Cho.

"Watch it!" Draco groaned, pulling back and looking for the Snitch. "Where'd the Snitch go?"

"What the?" Cho and Draco said in unison.

They looked down and saw the Snitch speeding down, churning like water going down a sink.

"Oh damn," Draco muttered, "I hate flying down like this! I feel like I'm going to fall off!"

Nevertheless, Draco flew down after the Snitch in a downwards spiral—just like the Snitch. He didn't mean to go into a spiral. It just came natural. Draco didn't even realize what he was doing. Cho watched from above for a moment and just dropped down, not going so fast because Draco's speed suddenly intimidated her. The cheerleaders stopped cheering. Raye was fixed on Draco's amazing downwards spiral. She's never seen anything like it, even at the World Quidditch Cup.

The Snitch curved upward five feet above the ground, Draco pulled up and shot toward the Snitch with is arm out stretched, still spiraling. His hand felt the gold and he clenched his hand into a fist. Finally, he had made a catch.

Draco slowed down and pulled himself up, holding the Snitch above his head.

"Oh my gosh, Draco caugh tit!" Raye cried. "He caught it!"

After waving the snitch above his head, Draco lowered himself down. Raye ran out to congratulated him.

"You were great Draco," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. "What an amazing catch!"

"Thanks, Raye," Draco said, "I am not exactly sure how I did it, but I'm glad I did!"

Raye kissed Draco on the cheek. "That was just so cool! I knew you could do it!"

"Come on, let's go," Harry said. He didn't feel like watching Draco becoming the hero of Quidditch. He and his friends stood up and went to the common room. When Harry announced that he was going to bed, he chuckled slightly to himself. His scar burned and he felt a little happy, excited and he didn't know why. There ally was no reason. He just witnessed Slytherin's victory and Ravenclaw's defeat. Cho looked like she wanted to die when Draco caught the Snitch. But strangely, Harry felt slightly excited. Before Harry could think anymore of it, the feeling left him as soon as it came and his scar stopped burning. It seemed Voldemort's emotions were running as wild as Harry's these days.

* * *

Hotaru did not return to Headquarters until late. She was still mad at them. They did not understand Hotaru. She did not know why she was surprised. After all, the outers did try to kill her. They didn't even give herself a chance for her to transform to Sailor Saturn. They were trying to prevent it, all because Hotaru was possessed by the Sovereign of Silence. Fred was the only one who agreed with her action. He was on her side but it wasn't the same. He really didn't understand everything about her. Fred was just a good friend. He was someone that made her laugh. Hotaru wanted more. 

Hotaru wished that there was someone that would understand her and accept her the way she was. She wanted someone that would not flinch at the sight of her glaive, someone that encouraged her ideals. Someone that would not hold her back, someone to give her opportunities to improve herself, more than a friend, but someone like an _equal._

But was there anyone like the soldier of Death and Destruction?

Hotaru was sitting in a café with some tea. She sighed in her drink. She really was alone.

TO BE CONTINUED


	29. The Interview

**I do not own HP or SM. **

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 29**

**The Interview**

The fat Slytherin that had stood in the crowd with half his torso green and the other silver was brought into the hospital wing because he caught cold. Though he was sick he kept saying the cheers over and over as his friends escorted him to the hospital wing.

"Go green! Go silver! You're so cool you make us shiver!"

"Yeah, no kidding," muttered to his friend. "Paul, I told you to wear something warmer today. You made your self sick!"

"Oh, I'll be fine," Paul said and he sneezed. "Go Serpents, go Serpents, go!"

"We've already won!" groaned the other friend. "You don't have to keep cheering!"

"Too bad guys can't be cheerleaders," Paul said.

"Yeah, you could be the mascot."

Paul's friends set him on a bed and Madame Pomfrey gave him a spoonful of Pepperup potion followed by a sleeping potion so he'd stop saying the cheers over and over. When Paul's friends came to explain to the rest of the Slytherin common room about Paul, Raye laughed.

"Well, if we ever start having boys on the Cheer Squad," she said, "Paul Dibbs is my first choice!"

"_Him_?" demanded Pansy Parkinson in shock. "He's so…fat!"

"He's not fat," Raye said defensively, "he's just full of house spirit!"

* * *

When Hermione had first suggested it to him, Harry wasn't looking forward to having an interview with the wizard press. He didn't want to talk about how he told Cedric to take the cup with him, how he saw him die and how Voldemort came from a small sick-looking infant to a tall and strong wizard. However, after the recent events and the ministry's attitude toward everything, he became determined to have the interview. He wanted the whole wizarding world to know that Voldemort back, even if he had to give out the gory details. Harry practiced in mind what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. This interview was possibly his only hope to everyone believing the truth. In fact, Harry was looking forward to his interview with the press than his date with Cho. They met up outside the Great Hall and walked outside to the village. Harry looked at the Quidditch field. Angelina wanted to use the time for Quidditch practice. Even though it was a practice, Serena and the other cheerleaders were cheering the team on. Harry sighed.

"Miss it don't you?" asked Cho.

"Yeah," Harry replied, thinking Cho meant Serena and not Quidditch.

They entered the village without much to say. Harry glanced at the stores. Where were they going to go?

"Want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" he inquired.

"No," she replied, "there's another place I'd like to go to."

Harry's insides squirmed. Could she mean Madame Puddifoot's? Harry had wanted to go in there with Serena. As they came to the teashop at the end of the high street, Harry sighed. He should have known this was going to happen.

"Ever been here Harry?" Cho asked eagerly.

"Once."

"With Serena?" she asked, gazing at him which made him more uncomfortable.

"No, with Hermione."

"Oh, I see," Cho murmured.

"We came to get Ron," Harry explained, "he was here with Ami Mizuno."

"Right," she said.

They walked inside. Cho gasped.

"Oh look, she decorated it for Valentines Day!" she exclaimed.

"That's nice," Harry said, frowning at all the cherubs and pink and white decorations. They found a table next to Rodger Davies and his girlfriend. Cho ordered two coffees and for the most part, they didn't talk much. Cho had to start every conversation. They talked mostly about the DA and Quidditch. Harry was relieved she started topics on things he was willing to talk about. Then she turned the subject to Cedric unexpectedly.

"I've been m-meaning to ask you for ages," she said, her voice high and shaky, "did Cedric mention me at all before he died?"

Harry sighed. Serena had told him Cho would want to talk to Harry about Cedric. Cho wanted closure. However, Harry still did not want to talk to Cho about Cedric. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell her that Cedric was dead because Harry asked him to take the cup with him.

"No," said Harry, "he didn't."

"Are you sure?" Cho asked. "Perhaps he did and you might have forgotten. I know after seeing something…"

"Cho, Cedric did not have time to say anything about you," Harry said. "Don't you think if he _had _said something, I would've told you already?"

"Of course, but you've been busy."

"If he asked me to tell you something," said Harry, I would've told you by now."

"So, he said nothing?"

"Nothing," said Harry, and seeing Cho's expression he quickly added, "I'm sorry. There just wasn't time."

""What do you mean he had no time to mention me?" Cho asked, tears brimming in her eyes. "He knew he was going to die…he should've told you something. What happened?"

"I can't tell you," said Harry.

"Why not?" Cho demanded. "After forming the DA and everything, you should be able to talk to me. I need to talk about it. Surely you need to talk about it too?"

"I already have," said Harry, "to Ron, Hermione, Serena and--,"

"Oh yes, your little girlfriends!" Cho spat. "But you won't talk to me!"

"Don't talk about my friends that way!" Harry snarled, jumping to his feet. His chair fell down and Cho stared up at him with her watery eyes.

"Harry," she mumbled in surprise.

"I have an interview with Mr. Lovegood in half an hour," he told her. "I'm going to tell him about the night Cedric died. The reason why I don't want to tell you now is because I don't feel like repeating myself."

"I…but maybe…you wanted to tell me first."

"Well, I don't, okay?" Harry cried, slamming his hands on the table and leaning forward. "You're the last person I want to talk to about this! If you really want to know about that night, then you're just going to have to read the story when it comes out like everybody else!"

Harry dropped two galleons on the table and stormed out of the teashop, leaving a bewildered and sniffling Cho Chang behind. She looked around at the tearoom and at the spot Harry just had been standing. At the corners of the table where he had been grabbing it, there were two burnt handprints.

"What the?" she mumbled.

Cho got up before Madame Puddifoots noticed the damage to her table and would try to blame Cho for it. She hurried out of the teashop into the rain. She figured she might as well go back to school since her date with Harry Potter was ruined. On second thought, she decided to buy some chocolate to make her feel better. As she walked into Honeydukes, she bumped into Lita Kino.

"Oh, excuse me," said Lita, "sorry Cho. Hey, are you all right?"

"It's that Harry Potter," she muttered.

"Here, have some fudge," Lita said, giving her a stick of fudge. "Wanna go get a drink at The Three Broomsticks?"

"No, Harry's having his interview," Cho said, "I don't want to disturb him.

"Okay, let's go to the Hogshead instead," said Lita.

"Huh?"

"Come on," said Lita, "I was on my way there anyway."

The two girls entered the pub and removed their traveling cloaks. They placed them on their chairs and Lita volunteered to go get drinks. A moment later, she returned with two bottles of butterbeer.

"So, what'd Harry say to make you upset?" Lita asked, sliding into her seat and opening her butterbeer.

"It's what he _didn't _say," Cho mumbled, moving her butterbeer around. She didn't quite feel like drinking it. "We were in Madame Puddifoots. I asked him if Cedric mentioned me before he died and he said he hadn't."

"Cho, surely if Cedric had mentioned you," Lita said, "Harry would've told you already. Cedric had no time to mention you…or anyone."

"Yes, Harry said he had no time," Cho said, "but he wouldn't tell me about that night."

"He knew you were close with Cedric," Lita said after taking a swig of her butterbeer. "You can't blame him for not wanting to discuss it with you."

"Then why'd he ask me out if he didn't want to talk to me?"

Lita shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe he just wanted a distraction from reality. He had that interview set up, right? He'd be repeating himself he told you everything right before his interview."

"So?" Cho asked. "I had a right to know. I was Cedric's girlfriend, and besides, if I was the one giving the interview, I'd like to tell someone right before. Harry could've practiced on me."

Cho twisted the top off her butterbeer and took a small sip. "The way Harry was acting, it was like he's the reason why Cedric's dead."

"He isn't," said Lita.

"How did Cedric get killed? I have to know!"

"You'll just have to wait until Harry's interview is published," Lita told her.

"I don't want to wait!" Cho cried. "I want to know now! What is Harry's problem? He's being so…so selfish! Cedric was my boyfriend; I have a right to know what happened more than anyone!"

Lita was on her feet in a second. She slapped Cho hard across the face, knocking her clean out of her seat. Cho brought her hand to her slapped face and stared up at Lita in shock. Lita was shaking. She was looking down, trying to fight the urge to cry.

"You're not…you're not…"

Lita finally brought up her face. Her lips were brought back in a sneer and her hands were clenched into fists. It was hard to talk with the lump in her throat. She swallowed hard. She had to put Cho in her place. Everyone in the pub stopped drinking and looked at Lita and Cho. It was the second time that day Cho had caused a scene.

"You're not the only one who lost Cedric!" Lita exclaimed, tears stinging her eyes.

"I never said that," Cho mumbled.

"You didn't have to," Lita hissed.

"You didn't have to hit me!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," said Lita, "but I thought you needed a reality check. Don't think just because you were dating Cedric that you're the only one that was in his life. How do you think his parents feel? Have you seen them lately? Mrs. Diggory keeps Cedric looking the same as if he was still alive. Sometimes Mr. Diggory forgets his only son is dead and he buys something for him! What about Professor Sprout? And all the Hufflepuffs? You know how hard it is to walk into the common room and not find Cedric there? Well, do you?"

"I—I'm sorry…I just…wanted to know…what happened that night."

"Fine, you really want to know?" Lita demanded, "I'll tell you. Cedric didn't have a fighting chance! He and Harry took the cup together because they helped each other in the maze. They didn't know it was a portkey. It took them to where Voldemort was. Harry was supposed to come alone but because he wasn't, they killed Cedric first! Cedric was killed before he knew what was happening!"

Cho stared in shock. "He was killed…just like that?"

"Yeah, so whatever fantasy you had of Cedric dying in Harry's arms," Lita said coldly, "him asking Harry to give some kind of message to you, you can just forget it because it didn't' happen that way! Cedric didn't have time to tell Harry to talk to you or his parents and if Cedric did have time, I think he would've told Harry to give a message to his parents over you!"

Lita rushed out of the pub, crying more freely that she would've liked.

* * *

As Harry shook hands with Mr. Lovegood, he noticed that he didn't look like his daughter Luna. He didn't have the big blue dreamy eyes or the limp blond hair. Mr. Lovegood had auburn hair and brown eyes. When Mr. Lovegood smiled, however, he looked like Luna for a bit.

"Thank you for meeting with me today, Harry," said Mr. Lovegood.

"No problem," said Harry, "hello Mr. Mizuno."

Mr. Mizuno smiled and shook hands with Harry. The group sat down. Before Mr. Lovegood began the interview, he asked a few basic questions about Harry. Harry was grateful for that.

"All right," Mr. Mizuno took out a quill and pad of paper. To Harry's relief, he didn't hold an acid green Quik Quotes Quill like Rita Skeeter. "Let's start with the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament—who did you think put your name in the goblet?"

"I didn't want to believe it," Harry answered, "but I had a feeling it was someone that wanted to kill me. It was Barty Crouch Jr., sir and he was using Polyjuice Potion to look like Professor Moody…"

The interview went better than Harry thought it would. Mr. Lovegood didn't ask personal and deep questions but just the things Harry felt that the public should know. Mr. Mizuno silently sketched the things Harry saw in his point of view: the graveyard, the cauldron and what Voldemort looked like. This was not just to add pictures but to prove that Harry explained things so well that he couldn't have made it all up. An hour or so later, Mr. Lovegood finished the interview.

"I know that couldn't be easy for you, son," said Mr. Lovegood, "but I think you feel better now that it's out in the open."

"Oh, I didn't mind it," said Harry, "I really want everyone to stop thinking I'm a liar."

"Well, after reading this article," Mr. Lovegood said with a smile, "I'm sure they will."

"We'll send a copy of this interview to Kenji Tsukino."

"Serena's dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's an editor too."

"But he's a muggle," said Harry, "are you sure you want Muggles reading this? How can he even publish something like this?"

"Oh, he won't publish _everything_," said Mr. Lovegood with a laugh. "Just about the Death Eaters and Voldemort…that they're dangerous people. Fudge should have notified the Muggle Prime Minister about this by now. But because he hasn't, we have to warn the Muggle world for him."

"We're also sending this to international papers," said Kenji, "I have colleagues back in Japan that can support you."

"Thank you sir," said Harry, "really."

"not a problem," Mr. Lovegood said, "You did your part Harry, now we'll do the rest. You just focus on staying alive."

"When will this be published?" Harry asked.

"In the next issue. You should get it in a week or so. We had already sent out February's. I had a great story on Crumple Horned Snorkacks."

"Oh, that's, interesting."

"Yes it is," Mr. Lovegood said, grasping Harry's shoulder. "We'll be in touch."

* * *

Harry was sitting with his Potions book open trying to study after dinner. Still wearing her cheerleader uniform, Serena came up to him.

"How was the interview?"

"Pretty good," Harry replied. "Mr. Lovegood is going to put my interview in the next issue of _The Quibbler."_

"That's great!" said Serena as she sat down. "How about your date with Cho?"

"Not as well as my interview with Mr. Lovegood," Harry said, disappearing behind his potion book.

"Why, what happened?" Serena asked.

"She wanted to talk about Cedric," said Harry, "she was hoping that Cedric mentioned her before he died."

"Oh," Serena mumbled.

"I couldn't tell her a thing," Harry said softly and he closed his book. "I didn't want to repeat myself. It wasn't hard telling the story to Mr. Lovegood but it was impossible for me to tell Cho what really happened. I don't' want her to know it's because of me Cedric's dead."

Serena slapped Harry and then grabbed him in a tight embrace, crying. "Stop it, Harry! It's not your fault."

"Serena?"

"It's not your fault what happened to Cedric," Serena whispered. "It was Voldemort. You two had no idea the cup was a portkey. It was good of you to take it together. You shouldn't have to blame yourself anymore. You had nothing to do with it."

Harry sighed and pulled his hands onto Serena's back. Serena was being so understanding. It was good to reminded that he wasn't to blame. Still, he wished he was the one to take the cup. He should've known something wasn't right.

Harry and Serena pulled back, staring at one another. Their chests heaved as they took in a single deep breath. Harry cupped Serena's face and brought it close to his, leaning toward her. This was the time. This was the time he was finally going to kiss her. Serena's eyes closed and her mouth opened. Their lips touched. It was like heaven. Harry couldn't believe he was finally kissing Serena. Harry pushed his lips closer to Serena's and for a split second, she saw Darien's face in her mind.

"_Serena? What do you think you're doing?"_

Serena broke the kiss and stood up. Harry gazed at her in surprise.

"Serena, what's the matter?"

"I shouldn't have let you kiss me," said Serena, "even though it was so nice, I shouldn't have let you."

"But I've always wanted to kiss you and you've always wanted to kiss me," Harry told her. "And now we have…"

The kiss didn't last as long as either of them had wanted. It was only like two seconds.

"Look, Harry, I care about you, I really do!" Serena cried. "But my destiny is set. I'm supposed to marry Darien whether I like it or not. I wish there was something I could do to change it, but I can't. Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry got to his feet and tried to take Serena's hand. She backed away.

"Serena, please don't do this," Harry said, "I love you. I want to be with you."

"Don't make this harder than it is," Serena sobbed. "Please, just…just let me go!"

Serena turned and ran up to the girls' dormitory room. Her first kiss with Harry had finally happened but it wasn't as romantic as she wanted it to be. Darien was thousands of miles away but he was still in her mind. Why couldn't he just let her alone? She wished he would forget all about her so she could live her own life.

* * *

Voldemort grunted his pain and clutched his chest. He pulled back his robes to see a pink heart-shaped scar over his chest. It was a memoir of the attack Sailor Moon used on him. It was not enough to kill him but it still hurt time to time. As his chest hurt, he saw an image of Harry Potter and he heard a girl crying.

"_Serena, please don't do this. I love you. I want to be with you."_

"_Don't make this harder than it is. Please, just…just let me go!"_

It wasn't the first time Voldemort saw strange things when his scar hurt. It was very strange.

"Master are you all right?" asked a Death Eater at Voldemort's side.

"I'm fine, leave me!" Voldemort hissed, waving his arm.

"Yes, master," the Death Eater left and Voldemort felt his chest again. Something was indeed strange about all this. It seemed whenever this girl, Serena, was upset or excited about something, Voldemort felt it. Then he thought of something, could Sailor Moon and Serena be one in the same? If Sailor Moon was the one who gave him the heart shaped scar and if he felt the emotions of a girl named Serena, then it was very possible Serena was Sailor Moon. His scar linked him to Serena and the scar Harry had linked him to Voldemort. That meant Harry could sense things about Voldemort. Was Harry already sensing Voldemort's emotions? Could he see things the Dark Lord was doing? If Voldemort was careful, he might just make this work to his advantage.

* * *

Mail fell through the slot in Darien's door. Hearing the thunk, he went to pick the mail up and look through it. Within the mail he found an envelope with familiar writing.

"That's Serena's handwriting!" he exclaimed, ripping it open. He pulled the Christmas card out of the envelope and read it. He was very disappointed that there were no more than two words from Serena.

_Merry Christmas._

"Merry Christmas?" Darien muttered. "That's all you have to say to me, Serena?"

Darien tossed the card down with a growl. The first time Serena contacts Darien in a year and all she can say to him is wish him a Merry Christmas? The card had come late. It was already February. Serena must've waited at the last minute to send him a Christmas card. How typical of Serena. Darien was furious. He kicked a chair over.

"Merry Christmas, Darien," Darien repated with a sour laugh. "Couldn't you at least wish me happy new year too? What's the matter with you, Serena?"

Darien paced around the room, his anger rising. He couldn't' stay in his apartment or he'd go crazy. He had to go and get some air. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and stepped out. He went down to the garage, muttering Serena's pathetic Christmas message under his breath. Darien pulled on his jacket and walked to his motorcycle. Riding his motorcycle always helped him clear his head. However, Darien made a mistake. He was too angry to remember his helmet or his wallet—which held his license. He was riding illegally and unsafe. Darien always drove responsively. This was the only time when he wasn't.

Darien sped away from the city limits. He just wanted to get away from Tokyo. He and Serena had too many memories here. He'd go to a camping spot. Someplace where he and Serena had never been. It was difficult. They had been nearly everywhere together. Even the moon.

Darien was cold with just wearing jeans, a shirt and his jacket. He sometimes at least dressed fit for a motorcycle ride.

"Why would Serena just throw away our future like that?" Darien said as he skidded around a corner. "Is she crazy?"

Darien drove his motorcycle up a windy and narrow road. He was driving far too fast. He hit a patch of black ice and he started spinning out of control Darien grunted as he tried to gain control of his motorcycle. A car was coming toward him. Darien couldn't stop. He was going to crash.

"No."

* * *

"What have we got here?" the doctors asked the paramedics as they brought a new patient in.

"Young male, motorcycle crash," the paramedics stated, "head wound, possible broken back."

"Any witnesses?"

"One, the girl said the guy was driving too fast on the ice and he fell over the cliff. He's lucky to be alive. He wasn't even wearing a helmet."

"Right," said the doctors, "okay everyone I'm going to need an X-ray! Move, move, move!"

The doctors ran test on their patient. They discovered that he had a couple of vertebrae. If he were to awake, he might never walk again. The paramedics found no ID on the man so they couldn't call any family. All they could do was keep him comfortable.

A girl with her brown hair in a ponytail wearing a volunteer outfit came to the nurse's station for duties.

"Hi, I'm Lizzy Furuhata. I'm supposed to meet with Nurse Miato?"

"Oh, you must be the new volunteer," said the nurse, "right this way."

The head nurse showed Lizzy around the hospital as she gave her instructions. The passed the room with the room with the unnamed man from the motorcycle accident. Lizzy peeked inside.

"What's wrong with this man?"

"He was brought in yesterday," Nurse Miato replied, "he was in a motorcycle accident. This way please, let me show you the pediatrics unit…"

* * *

_The Quibbler_ with Harry's interview finally arrived and with it, loads of letters from people that believed his story. Very few believed that he was still a liar. Harry even received letters from people from Japan.

"I can't read this," said Harry as he handed a Japanese letter to Serena.

"Oh, this person says you were very brave to tell your story," Serena translated for him. "And the bone, blood and flesh spell is an old dark spell."

"What is all this?" said a high pitched voice. "Why do you go t all these letters, Mr. Potter?"

"Is that a crime now?" Fred said loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," said Umbridge. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

"Harry's famous again, Professor Umbridge," Serena said with a grin.

"What's that?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, "I spoke to the editor of the Quibbler about what happened to me last June and he put it in for me. Very nice guy…"

"Yeah, see for yourself, Professor," said Lydia, tossing Umbridge the copy of _The Quibbler. _

Umbridge looked at the heading of the article and her face went red. "When did you do this?"

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," Harry answered.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," Umbridge whispered. "How dare you….you could…" Umbridge breathed deeply. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

"It doesn't matter if the message sinks all the way through my hand," Harry said as he got to his feet. "It's bound time people know what _really _happened last June."

* * *

Once Harry stepped into Divination, Professor Trelawney dashed to him and pulled on his arm. "Dear boy," she said, "the stars are surrounding you today!"

"Please tell me that's a good thing," Harry said as everyone looked at him.

Professor Trelawney put her arm around Harry's neck, nearly choking him.

"Class, I have an announcement to make," Professor Trelawney said, "I have been mistaken. Harry shall not die a terrible death. He will defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"I plan to," Harry gasped in her death grip.

"Harry shall live to a ripe old age, become Minister of Magic, marry Sailor Moon and have twelve children!"

"What?" Serena gasped and she fainted dead away into Lydia's arms.

"Serena!" Lydia cried, bending over her and waving her hand over Serena's face. "Serena, wake up!"

Harry grinned behind Trelawney's arm. "Really? I marry Sailor Moon?"

"Yes," Professor Trelawney cried, "yes."

"Twelve kids huh? How many boys and how many girls?"

"Didn't your teacher say before that the Inner Eye does not see on command?" Professor Umbridge inquired.

"Oh, I think I can try," Trelawney said, pulling Harry over to her desk and taking out a number of items. She placed them near her crystal ball. "Ahh, this be the pattern, first you count backwards from three and then you count forward. Boys and girls shall be equal and your first three children shall be a three bloomed flower."

"Um, thanks Professor," Harry said, rubbing his head. "but that doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

Trelawney repeated the message. Harry still didn't' get it.

"Sounds like you'll have triplets, Harry," said Parvarti, walking over to the three flowers Professor Trelawney laid on the desk. "That's what the three-bloomed flower meant—and I think they'll be girls too."

"Oh, yeah, I get it now!" Harry said excitedly. "A lily, a rose and a daisy…I guess I know what to call them. What are the rest of my kids' names?"

"Oh, dear boy, I cant' tell you _everything _about your future," Professor Trelawney waved her hand. "I'll leave the names to you. After all, where would be the surprise if you already knew everything? You know what you need to do, now do it."

"I plan to," said Harry, looking over to the out cold Serena. Lydia was still trying to get her up. When it was impossible, Lydia dragged Serena down to the hospital wing.

"She passed out in Divination!" Lydia explained to Madame Pomfrey. "I don't know what happened."

Madame Pomfrey helped Lydia put Serena on a bed. Lydia fell down in a chair and rubbed on her arms. "Goodness, Serena…you're pretty heavy."

Madame Pomfrey brought a steaming vial to Serena and held it under her nose. Serena woke right up, groaning.

"Serena, are you all right?" Lydia asked. "You fainted in Divination."

"Oh, right," said Serena, "and you would too if the divination teacher said you'd have twelve children. What am I, a rabbit?"

Lydia patted her shoulder. "Oh, I think Professor Trelawney only said that to intimidate Professor Umbridge. Besides, twelve children? You'd have to start at a young time…but I think Trelawney said something about having triplets."

"Triplets!" Serena said and she looked like she was going to faint again. Lydia had to slap her.

"Serena, stay with me!"

"Here," said Madame Pomfrey, giving Serena a potion. "This should help. And for your information, witches can have children far longer than muggle women. Up to their fifties I believe."

"I…really didn't want to hear that Madame Pomfrey," Serena said with a frown.

When Madame Pomfrey disappeared to her office, Serena looked to Lydia. "I can't have twelve children. I have a bad enough time with Rini!"

"Hey, maybe this will be one of the times when Professor Trelawney is wrong," Lydia said.

"I truly hope so," said Serena and she took a long drink of her potion.

* * *

The rebellion against Professor Umbridge was happening over again. Even though Umbridge had banned _The Quibbler, _students were able to transfigure it to different things and even other students had copies of the international papers with Harry's story in it. Umbridge couldn't read them so she had no authority to expel the students handling them. A few days later at dinner, a loud scream came from the entrance hall.

"What the heck was that?" Serena wondered out loud.

"I have no idea," said Hermione. "Hey…why is my fork sticking to my hand?"

Hermione pulled her fork from her hand and it came attached to her other hand. "What the devil?"

The same person screamed again. Curious, everyone piled out of the Great Hall to find Professor Trelawney yelling her head off. She looked a mess.

"Professor Trelawney?" Raye gasped.

"No!" Professor Trelawney shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening….It cannot…I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" Professor Umbridge demanded, smiling coldheartedly. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable you would be sacked?"

Raye tightened her fist. She so badly wanted to prove Umbridge wrong. How dare she sack Trelawney and humiliate her in front of everyone this way? What did Umbridge know about divination anyway?

"You c-ant!" Professor Trelawney cried as tears flowed down her face, "you c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It _was _your home," said Umbridge, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us."

"No she's not!" Raye cried. "You're embarrassing her!"

"Now Miss Hino, I realize that you are her prized pupil," said Umbridge, "but surely you would've known this was going to happen too?"

Raye sneered and folded her arms. Lavender and Parvarti started crying. Professor McGonagall walked up to Trelawney and gave her a handkerchief.

"There, there, Sybil…Calm down…Blow your nose on this…It's not as bad as you think, now…You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…"

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge questioned. "And your authority for that statement is?"

"That would be mine," Dumbledore said, stepping into the entrance.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" Umbridge asked. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position…I have here"—she pulled out Professor Trelawney's dismissal. The second Harry laid his eyes on it, it burst into flames right into Umbridge's pudgy hand. She shrieked, dropped the burning dismissal and stamped out the flames.

"Well, I guess that means Professor Trelawney stays?" Serena asked hopefully.

"No, she can't stay here!" Umbridge barked. "She is an unfit teacher!"

"Look who's talking," Lita muttered under her breath.

"I understand Professor Umbridge that as High Inquisitor you can dismiss my teachers," said Dumbledore, "you do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," Dumbledore gave a little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

"Ha!" Raye said, pointing at Umbridge's back, "So there!"

Umbridge did not hear Raye's taunt. "What?" she asked Dumbledore.

"Sibyl shall remain here," Dumbledore repeated and he turned to Professor McGonagall. "Might I ask you to escort Sibyl back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sibyl…"

Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick helped Professor Trelawney upstairs.

"And what," Umbridge said to Dumbledore in a whisper that everyone could hear, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found--?" said Umbridge shrilly. _"You've _found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty-two—"

"—the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if—and only if—the headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to the open doors and everyone looked outside. Those close enough to the doors heard hooves clopping onto the ground.

"Who?" Serena mumbled.

Everyone was shocked, even excited to see a centaur walk his way into the entrance hall.

"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a flabbergasted Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

Serena, Raye, Blaise Zabini and others started laughing as they pointed at Umbridge. They knew that Umbridge was deadly afraid of centaurs.

"Yes!" Serena said. "Our new teacher is a centaur!"

"But, he can't," said Umbridge.

"Oh, centaurs are wonderfully gifted with divination, I assure you," said Dumbledore. "This way, Firenze, I will show you to your new classroom."

"Boo-ya!" Lita cried. "Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Umbridge!"

"All right, everyone back to your dormitories at once!" Umbridge shouted.

Everyone decided to joke at this. They made horse noises as they left Umbridge standing in the entrance hall.

* * *

"We're one up on Umbridge now," said Serena once the Gryffindors made it to the tower.

"But I'd like to do something help Professor Trelawney," said Lydia, "It was very wrong for Umbridge to talk to her like that."

"Let's make her prediction of her come true and kill her," said Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I've got a better idea," said Lydia, turning to Fred. "Are you done with those headless hats yet, guys?"

"Just about," Fred said, "when are you going to tell us this plan of yours?"

"When you're finished with the Headless Hats," Lydia replied.

"Oh come on!" George groaned. "I'm dying to know!"

"Trust me, it will be really diabolical," Lydia said.

"Just give us a hint, please?" Fred said.

"Well, we'll be wearing them," said Lydia, "I'll tell you that much."

"During class?"

"Goodness no," Lydia said, rubbing her fingernails on her shirt, "that won't give a good headless effect. We're going to _really _freak her out. She might even resign if we play our cards right."

"Come on George," said Fred, "let's make more hats."

"And you might want to make things that make scary noises while you're at it," Lydia called after the twins.

Serena turned to Lydia. "You're really thinking of something awful trick to play on Umbridge?"

"Hey, if she thinks she can just invade our school, take away our student organizations and sack all our teachers then she'll have another thing coming."

TBC


	30. Betrayl, part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter _

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 30

Betrayal Part 1

Though Harry was unable to play in the match against Hufflepuff, there was one good side to it all. He could put all his attention on Serena and the cheerleaders. He thought about Trelawney' prediction about him marrying Serena. Maybe it was real and maybe it wasn't. He didn't care but he was glad she said it. It made him more determined to be with her. Harry leaned forward with his chin resting gin his hand. Serena was an excellent cheerleader captain. She kept the squad and the whole house on their toes. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff cheerleaders had a contest on who had the most spirit by shouting the same thing at each other:

"YES WE DO! WE'VE GOT SPIRIT! HOW 'BOUT YOU?"

Eventually the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff side caught on and joined in the cheer. It was loud that Lee Jordon couldn't hear himself commentate, let alone anyone else. Even those that were still at the castle could hear the shouts. Finally, Lee Jordon had to scream through his megaphone to get the cheerleaders to stop.

"HEY! WE'VE ALL GOT SPIRIT! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP?"

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went quiet. Serena laughed. "Oh, sorry, Lee!"

At first, Ron was catching every other ball. He was able to follow the Hufflepuff Chaser's moves. When he dove to catch the Quaffle, he was smooth and fluid. As it got warmer and the game continued, his hands became sweaty with his leather Quidditch gloves. Sweat was dripping from his palms and down his fingertips.

"Yuck," Ron grunted after tossing the Quaffle to Katie. He took the moment to pull his right glove off and wipe his hand on his robes. If he was sweating this much now, then what would he be like in the Quidditch finals? He was already sweating enough as it was. Thinking it was his gloves that made him sweat, he threw them down. Yet even without his gloves, his hands remained sweaty. He wasn't able to make any saves with his sweaty hands.

"Uh-oh," Ron said, "they're still sweaty!"

To make it worse, the Hufflepuff cheerleaders made a cheer every time their Chasers scored. "YEAH, THAT'S JUST WHAT WE WERE WAITING FOR! THE BADGERS GOT ANOTHER SCORE!"

"Oh, shut up!" Ron muttered at the cheerleaders, even though they couldn't hear him.

After Lita had her "chat" with Cho about Cedric, she was able to let go of some of her guilt. She allowed herself to have a good cry and get it out of her system. She was still sad about Cedric's death, but she couldn't allow herself to feel sad anymore. She couldn't be mopey and unsure of her feelings like Cho. She shouted as loud as the other cheerleaders and got into the cheer just as anyone else.

Instead of searching for gold, Lydia was looking for something violet... She had collected six coins already and she had one more rainbow coin to go. Now that she had them all in her possession, her desire to find the last remaining coin increased. The coin may have been in the forest but she couldn't get a good look at the forest from the Quidditch pitch. Perhaps when the game was over, she'd fly over the forest looking for it. Lydia grinned as she daydreamed what kind of new powers the violet coin would give her.

"Lydia, get the Snitch!" shouted Angelina.

"Aaah!" Lydia exclaimed nearly falling of her broom. "Err, what! Oh, the Snitch!" She looked wildly around for it and saw a sneezing Summerby flying after the golden Snitch with his hand outstretched. Lydia flew Summerby and came up beside him. A wild sneeze crept up on Summerby and he brought his hand to cover his nose just as Lydia grabbed the Snitch. Though Lydia caught the Snitch before Summerby, Gryffindor lost by fifty points.

"Great hustle Summerby," she said.

"Makes…" groaned the stuffed up Summerby as he took out his handkerchief.

"You really shouldn't be playing with a cold," said Lydia, "don't you have a substitute Seeker?"

"I wish," he said and he floated down to the ground.

"How could you miss all those saves?" Angelina demanded Ron. "You were doing well at the beginning of the match! What happened?"

"I'm sorry Angelina," said Ron, "my hands got all sweaty! I couldn't catch anything."

"Your hands aren't the only thing that's sweaty, Ron," Lydia said, frowning at Ron's wet Quidditch robes. "Was it really that hot today? I'm not sweaty…"

Lydia looked herself over and sniffed her armpit.

"It's okay, Ron," said Serena, "you did your best."

"Thanks," Ron said, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. "I'm going to take a bath. I really need it."

Sniffing himself, Ron stumbled away to the school.

"Lydia, you need to work harder looking for the Snitch," Angelina said.

"What makes you think I wasn't looking?" Lydia asked with a laugh. "Shouldn't you be goal scoring?"

"Of course I was," Angelina said, "but--,"

"Hey, don't worry," Lydia said, handing the Snitch to Angelina. "I'm good for keeping my eye out for small shiny things. I caught the Snitch, didn't I?"

"But…" Angelina started to look confused. Lydia hadn't been looking for the Snitch at all. Angelina had to shout at her to get her attention..

"An anyway, we can still win Quidditch finals," Lydia patted Angelina's shoulder and straddled her broom. "I think I'm going to fly around for a while…"

Lydia took off into the air and flew toward the forest. The violet coin could be anywhere. She had to find it soon. She flew her Moontrimmer above the forest and peeked through the trees. She saw a few violet spots on the ground but they were nothing but flowers. After flying around the forest for an hour, she grew impatient.

"Hey, keeper of the violet coin!" she called out. "I'm ready to fight you so come on out!"

She heard a couple of footsteps. She jumped off her broom and became Sailor Rainbow in an instant.

"There you are!" Sailor Rainbow exclaimed. "I've collected the six coins and I'm ready for the remaining one."

A centaur stepped into view, looking confused. "I have no violet coin."

"Oh," Sailor Rainbow stepped back and chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess I'll come looking later. Sorry I bothered you!"

Sailor Rainbow changed back to Lydia MacGreggor and flew back out of the forest, muttering to herself. "Of all the rotten luck! I can catch a stupid ball but I can't find a stupid coin! When am I going to find that thing?"

Just when Lydia's luck was bad enough, it got worse when she saw who greeted her after coming out of the forest.

"Well, Miss MacGreggor," simpered Professor Umbridge, "did you enjoy your little broom ride through the forest? Have you forgotten that it's out of bounds?"

"I wasn't in the forest, Professor," sassed Lydia, "I was flying _over _it." Lydia put her broomstick over her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Oh now I know that Gryffindor's defeat may have upset you my dear," Professor Umbridge said, "but it was no reason to go to the forest."

"It wasn't a defeat," Lydia muttered.

"But you didn't win, did you? Now I think you'll remember not to use the forest for a flying race track after detention."

"Detention?" Lydia gasped.

"Come along," Professor Umbridge said.

"Of all the rotten luck," Lydia scowled as she followed Umbridge to the defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Umbridge gave Lydia a parchment and the dreaded quill of piercing.

"Please write: 'the forest is not a quidditch pitch,'" Umbridge ordered.

Lydia pressed the nib of the quill on the parchment and wrote the message. Because she was so furious with Professor Umbridge, she didn't feel her hand being sliced open. It was going to ache hours later on.

'Just you wait,' Lydia thought as she wrote her lines, 'I'll get you back for this.'"

--

Fuming, Lydia kicked over a chair the moment she got into the Gryffindor common room.

"Lydia, where were you?" Serena asked.

Lydia showed Serena the back of her hand. "Take a wild guess!"

Serena gasped and took Lydia's aching hand. "Why did Umbridge give you detention?"

"Because I was flying over the forest," Lydia muttered, looking around. "Hey, Fred, George!"

"Yeah?" the twins chorused.

"You done with those headless hats yet?" Lydia asked as she walked over to them.

"Just finished the last one," said Fred.

"Good, now I want you to make fake blood!"

"Fake blood?" George asked. "How we going to do that?"

"Use your imaginations!" she snapped. "Then I want you to record music, scary music!"

"We're not musicians!" Fred cried.

"Then get a musician to record scary music!" she groaned. "I want to hear screaming and ghosts and things."

"Is this for the prank on Umbridge?" Fred asked.

"Of course it is!" Lydia retorted. "Now get to it!"

The twins ran up the boys' dormitory and Lydia grunted, folding her arms. "Umbridge is going to be so sorry she ever set foot in Hogwarts…"

--

Every Monday was the same for fifth year Gryffindors. It started with the most boring subject: History of Magic. However, the next class wasn't as boring. They were studying elemagi, wizards who held powers over the elements. With each picture, the elemagi had a symbol on their foreheads, a triangle. The triangles of air and fire were upright, the only difference is that the symbol for fire had a horizontal line. The triangles for water and earth pointed down, earth having a horizontal line through the triangle.

"The four founders were elemagi; Gryffindor, a fire elemagus, Hufflepuff, earth, Ravenclaw, water and Slytherin, air. There has been no elemagi for more than five hundred years," Binns said as the students looked at pictures of different elemagi from the past. "We don't know why they died out. Perhaps their powers became weaker over the years. For those of you who studied divination may know that the four elements are related to the zodiac and each sign has a corresponding element. Most elemagi were masters of the elements to their signs: Leos to fire, Cancers to water, Tauruses to earth and Aquariuses to air. Elemagi learn their powers between the ages six and sixteen. They experience needs for their elements: ignimagi, also known as fire elemagi, always want to be warm and aquamagi, water elemagi, need more water than the average person."

At this, Ron choked a big gulp of water. "Sorry…." He looked nervously around the room before he took another swig.

"Aermagi will experience shortness of breath in closed places. Earth elemagi always want to be outside. There were also those that had abilities over wood and metal and light but they were rarer than the other elemagi. Now then, we'll talk about each elemagus separately. We shall start with the water elemagi: aquamagi."

"Cool!" Ron said excitedly.

Binns explained that aquamagi could control water, hold their breath for long periods of time and when they were not near any water, they could use the extra water in their bodies for whatever purpose they may need.

"Any famous aquamagi?" Ron inquired

"There was a famous aquamagus called Sion," Binns answered. "He was famous for turning his entire body into water. He taught other water elemagi how to do that."

"Wait a second," Ron leaned forward, "his whole body was water? So, he was like, a walking body of water?"

"Correct."

Ron stared for a moment. "That is so awesome! What else could he do?"

"Well, he saved villages from burning," he said, "not much was known about him. He disappeared."

"What do you mean?"

"No one knows. He just left, along with other elemagi."

After Binns talked about the aquamagi, he talked about the terramagi, the earth elemagi. The earth elemagi were the strongest, since they had to lift rock and earth. Terramagi made houses and worked in the fields, sometimes working along with aquamagi to form irrigation systems.

"What about fire elemagi?" Harry inquired.

"Fire elemagi start using their powers by setting things on fire or leaving burnt marks on whatever they touch," Binns replied, "they often have bad tempers. Acies Capio was rumored to be the worst tempered fire magi. He would set someone on fire just for them looking at him wrong."

"Oooh," said Serena, "and I thought Raye had a bad temper."

The bell rang right when the students were going to make more comments.

"Oh, it's that time," said Binns, "we will talk about the remaining elemagi next week."

It was the first time everyone groaned or complained about leaving a History of Magic lesson.

"The elemagi remind me of the sailor scouts," Hermione said to Serena, "you think they might be related somehow?"

"I don't think so," Serena said with a shake of her head. "Scouts can't use their powers until they transform. Elemagi can use their powers over the elements whenever they want to."

"What about the symbols on their foreheads?" Hermione asked.

"They don't match a sailor scout's symbol," Lydia said with a shrug. "Sailor soldiers have planetary symbols—so they're from other planets."

"The aquamagi sound really cool," said Ron, "I wish I could turn my entire body into water."

"With all the water you're consuming," said Harry, "you probably will."

Lydia smiled. "You know, Ron. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an aquamagus."

"Binns said they were extinct," Ron said, "and do you see a triangle on my forehead anywhere?"

"No," replied Lydia.

"Well, there you go," said Ron, "I'm not an aquamagus…but I'd sure like to be."

"Yeah, maybe Sailor Mercury can give you a few pointers," Lydia teased, causing Ron to blush a little and Hermione to scowl.

--

The Slytherins were also interested in Binns' lessons on the elemagi. It wasn't often that Draco made comments or asked questions in any class. The only time he spoke to the teacher was Potions, when he was kissing up to Professor Snape trying to win glory from his Head of House. Draco never took an interest in his studies until now. He found the topic of elemagi fascinating.

Draco raised his hand to ask another question. Binns sighed. Even though he already was dead, the questions were making him tired.

"What is it now, Mr. Maynor?'

"Malfoy," Draco corrected, "I had a question about the aermagi. Did they know how to fly?"

"Yes," said Professor Binns, "some aermagi were able to give themselves wings by studying flying animals: birds, bats, insects, even dragons."

"But dragons are dangerous," said Raye, "how were they able to study them without getting killed?"

"Unlike other wizards, aermagi were allowed to approach them."

"Professor, what else could aermagi do?" Draco asked. "Besides just manipulating air?"

"Few aermagi were able to become like air," Binns explained.

"They can go invisible?" Draco asked.

"More than invisible," said Binns, "even intangible…"

"That's amazing," Draco breathed.

Binns droned on about different air elemagi, or aermagi. One aermagus, called the Cold Spirit, because she always became intangible like a ghost. She used this ability to spy on her enemies and to steal their possessions. He also talked about an aermagus called the Malicious Dragon He got his name because not only did he have the wings of a dragon and flew with dragons but because he would join them to destroy villages.

"What happened to the Malicious Dragon?" Draco asked.

"No one knows," Binns replied, "he disappeared around the age of eighteen."

"I see," Draco murmured to himself.

--

Every Monday morning for the fifth year Gryffindors, Binns talked about a different kind of elemagus. Despite his monotone voice, Binns lessons were interesting for once. After talking about the four main elemagi of water, earth, fire and air, he talked about the offshoots of elemagi: wood and metal. The offshoots were quite rare since there was no astrological sign with wood or metal as its element. The wood elemagi also known as abiesmagi helped make things grow and they were excellent carpenters. Aesmagi, or metal elemagi used their powers over all sorts of metal to become master blacksmiths or jewelers.

"Etruia was an elemagus that used her abilities to make jewelry," Binns stated, "gold was her favorite metal to work with, mostly because it was a soft metal."

"Makes sense," said Hermione as she made a note.

"Aesmagi need more iron in their bodies than the average person," said Binns.

"They don't eat metal, do they?" Ron asked, rubbing his head.

Hermione groaned and looked at the redhead. "No, Ron. You get iron from foods like red meats and leafy vegetables." Hermione looked up at Professor Binns. "And Aesmagi probably need more zinc too?"

"Correct," said Binns, "and aesmagi were like walking magnets. Metal was attracted to them. Some were able to turn the metal into liquid and add it to their bodies. Aesmagi can make their bodies as strong as steel. When all elemagi become upset, their element starts reacting. Water bubbles, metal moves and things burst into flames. Please read the chapter on elemagi. There will be a test in the next couple of weeks."

"But professor," said Pararti, flipping through her history book, "there's nothing in our book about elemagi."

"Then check out a book from the library," said Professor Binns. The bell rang and the students left for their next class.

"I hope the library has enough books on elemagi," said Lydia.

"Hermione, you raided the library enough to know every book in it," Ron said, "did you find anything on elemagi?"

"I think so," said Hermione, "but I can't remember what book it was."

"This stuff on elemagi sounds really cool compared to the nonsense Binns drones on about," Harry stated.

As they made their way through the hallway, Sammy stepped out of the bathroom and nearly collided into them.

"Hey, watch it, Sammy!" Serena cried.

"I'm sorry, Serena," Sammy mumbled as he started to put his hand in his pocket. Harry noticed that it looked red and sore on the back and he grabbed it in a second.

"Detention with Umbridge?" he asked as he looked Sammy's hand over.

"Y-yeah," Sammy replied, "how'd you know?"

Harry showed his hand to Sammy. Sammy's eyes budged. "Umbridge does that to everyone?"

Lydia nodded gravely.

"What'd you do to get detention?" Hermione asked.

"I corrected her in class," Sammy answered.

"That's it," Serena said, "Umbridge has wrongly punished my friends, myself and now my brother! Punishing Sammy is MY job!"

"Serena, please," Sammy said.

Serena jumped into big sister mode, grabbed her little brother by the wrist and stormed to Umbridge's office while muttering under her breath.

"Serena, forget about it!" Sammy begged. "You don't have to get involved! I just won't correct her in class again!"

"No way!" Serena snapped. "She takes pleasure out of giving detentions for the smallest, stupidest things! Whatever it was that you corrected her for, she probably had it coming!"

"But Serena, there isn't even a break!" Sammy said to his big sister. "Classes are going to resume and I have to get to Transfiguration!"

"Just tell Professor McGonagall that you needed to spend time with your sister!" Serena said and she walked into Umbridge's room as she was about to start her class for third year Slytherins.

"Professor Umbridge, why did you give my brother detention?" Serena demanded, striding up to Umbridge's desk.

"Ah, I see your brother has told you?"

Sammy cringed slightly behind his sister. Umbridge gave him that false sweet smile. Sammy didn't know Serena to act protective of him before. He was suddenly grateful that she was now.

"He didn't," said Serena, "I saw it for myself. All he did was correct you in class right? You didn't have to make him cut his hand open. He's only a first year!"

"I do not allow students to correct me in class," said Umbridge.

"Couldn't you have just taken points away?"

"I did the first time," Umbridge replied, "I thought he'd learn his lesson but I'm afraid he just couldn't listen to my commands. I think I see now where he gets it."

"Hey!" Sammy squeaked from behind Serena. "You got the information about the jinxes all wrong. We can be learning incomplete or incorrect information, professor. Besides, when are we ever going to do anything hands on?"

"Yeah," Serena said, "my brother here is in Ravenclaw. Everyone ought to know that Ravenclaws are wise so you should give them information that they can use. In fact, we all want something we can use, not stupid theory crap!"

Umbridge rose from her desk. Sammy gulped and hid behind his sister again. The Slytherins laughed at him.

"What're you laughing at?" Sammy demanded over his shoulder. "I'm smarter than you!"

"You've made your point, Miss Tsukino," said Umbridge, "I admire that you're being protective of your dear little brother. That is so sweet."

Serena sneered. Umbridge was really getting on her nerves.

"But doting on your brother is not going to get you anywhere, dear," Umbridge said, "thirty points from Gryffindor—and Ravenclaw too. As you can see, I've got a class to teach and I believe you have lessons to get to yourselves."

"Fine," Serena grabbed her brother's hand again and strode outside of the room. "Evil woman…oooh! How can anyone stand her?"

"I'm sorry, Serena," Sammy muttered.

"What for?"

"I shouldn't have spoken out in Professor Umbridge's class," Sammy said.

"No, Sammy, you were right to speak out," Serena said, "when someone does something wrong, you have to speak out. Professor Umbridge should be ashamed to call herself a teacher. Not only does she teach bad lessons, but she gives harsh punishments too."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Serena said, "it was nothing. Say, if you want to learn more about Defense Against the Dark Arts, you can join the DA."

"What's that?" Serena's kid brother asked.

"Dumbledore's Army," Serena replied.

"Whoa!" Sammy exclaimed, eyes popping wide. "I didn't know Professor Dumbledore had an army!"

"Shh!" Serena hushed, putting her hand to his mouth. "It's supposed to be a secret!"

"Oh, I get it," Sammy said with a wink. "Sounds like fun. Can I bring some friends?"

"Sure," Serena said, "the more the merrier."

"Awesome!"

"There's a meeting tonight," Serena said, "you can come with Ami and the other Ravenclaws."

"Okay, thanks, sis," said Sammy, "I'd better get to class now. Bye!"

Sammy took off for his transfiguration class and Serena gasped. "Oh no, I've got to get to Potions! Snape's gonna give me detention for sure!"

Serena was right. She was five minutes late to class and Snape gave her detention.

"Perhaps detention tonight would teach you to be at class on time, Miss Tsukino," Snape said icily.

"Tonight?" Serena exclaimed. She was going to miss the DA meeting! She really wanted to come for Sammy's first meeting.

"Yes," said Snape, "now begin the assignment."

"Yes sir," Serena muttered as she went to her cauldron. After class when everyone left, Snape had her stay to explain her detention. She hurried to lunch in a fury to tell her friends.

"He's having me clean the bedpans in the hospital wing!" Serena exclaimed.

Ron flinched and turned to Serena. "You're kidding me!" Ron gasped. "Snape had me do that my third year."

"This sucks," Serena grunted as she sat down. "I have to come after dinner. Maybe I'll skip dinner. I don't think I'll keep it down when I do that crappy job."

Lydia snorted with laughter and Serena glared at her.

"Sorry, Serena," Lydia mumbled.

"We can postpone the DA meeting," said Harry.

"No," Serena said, "I told Sammy about the DA meeting tonight. He's bringing friends. I'll come after my detention is over."

--

As Serena was in detention, Marietta was telling Professor Umbridge about the DA. The Ravenclaws were getting ready to go.

"Hey, where's Marietta?" Ami inquired. "Isn't she coming?"

"She said she had something to do," Cho replied.

"Ami, Serena told me about the DA," Sammy said as he approached Ami. "She said I can bring some friends with me."

"Yeah," said Dana Turpin, another first year. "It sounds much better than Professor Umbridge's lame lessons."

"Too bad Serena's in detention today," said Ami, "I'm sure she would like to see you at the meeting."

"What'd she get detention for?" Sammy inquired.

"She was late for potions," Ami answered.

Sammy gasped. "Oh no, she was late because she was with me! I made her late!"

"Don't worry, Sammy," Ami said, "Serena was with you because she's your sister. She was only looking out for you. I'm certain she doesn't blame you for this. Come on, we've got to get to the meeting."

Ami was a bit wrong about that. As Serena was scrubbing out the bedpans, she was muttering under her breath. "Sammy…this is all your fault…why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut!" Serena finished a bedpan and took off the clothespin from her nose and took a sniff of fresh air outside the window.

"_This _is what I get for sticking up for my brother," Serena said, "okay, Sammy, for now on, you're fighting your own battles!"

--

Sammy and the other first year Ravenclaws were writing lists of happy memories while the others were doing Patronuses. The Patronus Charm was very difficult, even for some of the upper classmen. Even though the first year students could not produce a Patronus, they were still having a lot of fun.

"This is great, Sammy," said one first year boy, "we should invite some more people to come with us next time!"

"Yeah," Sammy agreed. "We can talk to them at breakfast tomorrow."

As Blaise was having a little trouble creating his Patronus, he went Raye who made a star shaped corporeal Patronus.

"Wow, Raye, that must've been a real happy memory," Blaise Zabini teased. "What did you think about?

"Shut up," Raye grumbled.

Blaise chuckled to himself and Raye practiced the Patronus again. She had no trouble finding a happy memory. Since she became Draco's girlfriend, she had plenty of happy memories. She thought of each memory as she worked the spell to see which the strongest happy memory was. Was it their first kiss? She indeed felt happy then, confused and surprised but happy still the same. She was happy when he played the song for her and all the things he did for her while she was staying at his house for Christmas. What Raye did not understand was that her Patronus took the shape of a star instead of an animal. Raye looked at the different Patronuses in the room. Hermione's Patronus was an otter. Cho's a swan. Ami's a dolphin. Lydia's a lion. Raye thought her Patronus would've taken on the shape of a dragon, as her mind was always on Draco.

The door opened and the house elf Dobby scampered in. "Hi Dobby...what's wrong?"

Dobby usually looked happy when he was in Harry's presence. Now he looked frightened. A couple of the DA members paused from their work to see what was wrong.

"Harry Potter sir…Dobby has come to wan you," said Dobby feebly. "But the house elves have been sworn to tell."

Dobby tried to run headfirst into a wall. Harry had to grab his hand to keep him from trying to injure himself.

"Harry Potter…she, she…"

Dobby hit himself on the nose.

"Come on, house-elf," said Blaise, "spit it out."

"Who's 'she', Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't tell me," Lydia murmured.

"Umbridge?" Harry asked the house elf.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir," squeaked Dobby.

Everyone looked at the group of Slytherins.

"It wasn't us!" Raye shouted.

"Run for it!" Harry told the DA and everyone made a break for the door and nearly got stuck.

"When I find out who sold us out I'm gonna…" Blaise hissed.

"Where should we go?" Miranda wondered out loud. "The common room?

"We're on the fifth floor," said Raye, "we won't make it down in time…oh I wish I knew where all the secret passages were!"

"Maybe we should split up," suggested Francis.

"Good idea," Raye agreed, "you two go to the Owlery and…oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"I left my robes in the Room of Requirement," Raye answered, "it had my prefect badge on it! They'll know it was me!"

Blaise looked at himself and realized he too had left his robes behind. He and Raye were partners and they had both gotten warm in the room so they removed their robes and rolled up their sleeves.

"Damn," Blaise muttered, "I left mine too!"

"What about the DA list?" Raye said. "Did anyone grab it?"

"I think Granger should have taken it," said Blaise, "if Umbridge finds it then the whole DA is…!" he grabbed Raye's hand and whirled back around. "Come on!"

Blaise and Raye hightailed it back to the Room of Requirement and Francis looked at Miranda.

"If Umbridge is coming," he said, "I don't think she's coming alone."

"Yeah," Miranda said, "let's not go to the Owlery. Let's try and stop Umbridge or anyone coming near the Room of Requirement."

Miranda and Francis hid behind statutes and confounded everyone that passed them, whether they were students working for Umbridge or not. They couldn't take any chances.

"Why did it get so hot in there?" Blaise demanded as they were approaching the door.

"Because there're thirty people in the DA," answered Raye.

Raye and Blaise opened the door and stumbled into the Room of Requirement. They had hoped to find the room empty, but it wasn't.

"Oh no," Raye mumbled, "we're too late."

"Well, well, well," said a soft and michevious voice, "what do we have here?"

TBC


	31. Betrayl, part 2

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 31**

**Betrayal, part 2**

Umbridge hadn't discovered the room but it was the two people Raye least likely had on her mind: Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson was sitting down in a puff looking at the DA list. She had an evil grin on her face when she looked up from it. Draco Malfoy was in the corner with Raye's robes in his hands, staring at them in disbelief. Raye looked away when he looked at her. Raye knew this was it. The end of their relationship. He was never going to forgive her for this.

"Runes Club, eh? Haha!" she giggled and looked at Draco. "I told you they were up to something dodgy, Draco."

"Pansy, go search the girls' restrooms or something," Draco said, his eyes on Raye and Blaise.

"What?" Pansy asked. "You're not going to say anything?"

"I'll deal with it myself," Draco coolly. "Give me that list and go."

"But Draco."

"I said give it to me!" Draco yelled and the temperature dropped. Pansy's hair flew sideways and she looked back in shock. "Get the hell out!"

"Er, sure, of course," she said softly, handing the list to him shakily. She stepped passed Raye and Blaise without another word. Draco pocked the list.

"Malfoy, this isn't what it looks like," said Blaise as soon as Pansy had left. "There's nothing between Raye and me. We're just in Potter's group…and…"

"Shut up," Draco hissed, picking up Blaise's school robes and tossing them at him. "Go wait for me in the common room. We'll talk later. I want to talk to Raye alone."

Blaise looked at Raye apologetically and left the DA room. Raye and Draco stood staring at each other in silence. Raye didn't know what to say. Finally, Draco spoke.

"Sit down, Raye," he said.

Worried that he might yell at her like he did Pansy, Raye did as he said.

"I think these are yours," Draco said and he placed her robes over her shoulders. "I didn't want to believe they were yours when I saw them. I was hoping someone was framing you, trying to get you to lose your authority as a prefect." He tapped her badge, walked around her and looked at her in disbelief. "Then Pansy found this…"

Draco pulled the list from his pocket. "And here's your name…it's even in your handwriting. Now either there's someone that's a brilliant forger or you're really in Potter's club. I guess seeing you now, I know the truth."

"Draco, I'm sorry," Raye mumbled, "I'm really sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me that Dumbledore had an army?" Draco demanded. "And that you were part of it?"

"I—I don't know," Raye said.

"When did you join this thing?"

"October," she replied, "that was the first meeting."

"You were part of it since the beginning?"

"Yes, we weren't even going out then so I thought it didn't matter."

"Oh, it didn't matter," Draco repeated to himself with a small smile. "Didn't matter…it didn't matter that the whole time you were here I thought you were in Runes Club? It didn't matter that you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie to you, Draco," Raye said quickly.

"You just kept the truth from me," Draco said, "you could've told me where you really were after we got together. But you continued to keep the truth from me. I thought you would've trusted me enough with this. I certainly have trusted you. I gave you everything. I even let you stay at my house. . I thought we loved each other. Now I know that love is just one sided."

"But I do love you, Draco!" Raye exclaimed. "I really do!"

"Didn't you love me enough to tell me about this?" he asked. "I figured out on my own you were a sailors scout. I do understand why you had to keep that part a secret but you really should have told me the truth about this club. Pansy kept telling me you were up to something but I believed you wouldn't keep things from me. When Professor Umbridge called us to her office and told us about this secret club, Pansy insisted that you were part of it. But I defended you. I honestly believed if you were part of this thing, then you would've told me. I was going to hide behind a statue or something and try to capture somebody but Pansy dragged me to this room. So I came with her, convinced that you wouldn't have anything to do with this club I want to prove her accusations wrong.." Draco sighed and shook his head. "I was wrong to have so much faith in you, Raye."

Raye sighed and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, Draco…I didn't know how to tell you."

"Yeah, because you felt you couldn't trust me," Draco said, "but you trusted Marietta Edgecombe, didn't you? And she was the one who betrayed you!"

"Marietta Edgecombe?" Raye gasped. "She never really seemed to like the DA. But I never would've thought she'd tell Umbridge. We all promised when we signed the list."

"And she broke that promise," Draco said, "why do you think she wasn't here today? She was with Professor Umbridge."

"How much does she know?" Raye inquired.

"I don't know," Draco replied, "I don't think Edgecombe was able to give her much information. That doesn't matter. Now I have to figure something out. The Inquisitorial Squad may find the rest of members and learn the truth."

"The what?"

"It's a group of students Professor Umbridge just formed," Draco explained, "students on her side."

"So you support Umbridge in everything?" Raye demanded.

"No," Draco said, "I just wanted the extra authority. Inquisitorial Squad members can inspect other students' belongings and even take points from prefects. Professor Umbridge thought you'd be interested."

"Me?" Raye laughed.

"Well, she did make you captain of the Cheerleader Squad," Draco said, "She must have assumed you supported her ideals. She asked about you before we left. I honestly thought you were in Runes Club and that's what I told her. If I had known you were part of Dumbledore's Army all along I would've been able to warn you!"

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry," Raye said getting up and walking to him. She gently put her hand on his chest. "I wanted to tell you but I promised. We weren't supposed to tell anybody about the DA."

"You didn't have to give me the details, Raye," Draco said, pushing her hand away. "Just the truth where you really were. You could have said that you were a part of an organization that Umbridge wouldn't approve of and where you met so in case there was a problem, I would be able to find you."

"Really?" Raye said breathlessly.

"Of course I would," Draco said, "isn't that what a boyfriend's supposed to do? Protect his girlfriend? I would've done everything in my power to make sure no one found out this. I would've had lookouts outside the door."

Draco walked away from Raye the second she took a step toward him.

"But it doesn't matter anymore does it? The truth is out. Professor Umbridge may have caught everyone by now. Pansy may have told Professor Umbridge about the list. There's nothing I can do to help you."

"You know, Draco…I know you think I haven't been honest with you but you haven't been perfectly honest with me."

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded, turning back around.

"You haven't told me everything about you," Raye said, "you and your father."

"That doesn't matter," Draco hissed, "and you already know he's a Death Eater. What else do you want to know?"

"Well, I know it's difficult to talk about," Raye said, "but your childhood. How he treated you."

"You saw that yourself when you discovered the 'time out' room," Draco said folding his arms. "You really want me to talk about the things you saw?"

"Maybe I'll be able to understand it more," Raye persisted

"No."

"Draco…"

"I said no!" Draco shouted, "Just let it go, Raye! We're talking about something more serious here. I don't want to talk about my father right now."

"I think it would be good for you to talk about it," Raye said. "Let's not keep secrets from each other anymore."

"Fine," Draco muttered, "you really want to know what it is like to be afraid of your own father? You want to know about the many times my mother found me passed out on the floor in that damned room?"

Something was not right about Draco's eyes. They had become cold. Raye realized she had pushed Draco too far. Raye felt uncomfortable. The room was really stuffy and it was hard to breathe.

"You want me to show you the bruises he left me and tell you how they got there? Do you?"

"Draco, I'm sorry," she said softly, "just calm down. It's all right now."

"You want to know what it's like to be tortured by someone you love? Someone who's supposed to love you?"

"Draco…"

"You want to _feel my pain?" _Draco reached for his wand and pointed it at Raye. "Well, fine, I'll show you what it's like!"

"No, Draco!" Raye held out her own. Draco was not himself. She didn't want to believe he'd curse her but she had to protect herself.

"_Crucio!"_

"_Protego!"_

The two spells met and connected with one another. Raye heard the steady loud heartbeat from her dreams. A golden cage surrounded Raye and Draco. Draco no longer looked angry and hurt but now confused.

"What's going on?" he wondered out loud.

Raye knew what this meant. She saw the same thing happen with Voldemort and Harry. However, she was also confused. How did this happen? Raye's wand suddenly shook like it was going to escape her hand and she put both hands around it. A green smoke came out of her wand and took the shape of a star in front of Draco. Raye gasped and dropped her wand.

"Oh no, that's it," she mumbled.

She understood everything now. Her dreams. The dragon. Draco. Her wand. She understood it all. The reason why she got the wand with a dragon heart string was because Draco had the same one. Their wands were brothers. Draco was waiting for her to set him free this whole time. The small little boy in the star was Draco.

"What was that?" Draco wondered, staring at his wand. "Raye…what just happened?"

Raye walked up to him. "Draco, your wand…does it have the heartstring of a dragon?"

"Yeah…"

"Is it a Hebridean Black?"

"Guess so," Draco replied, "but what does that have to do anything?"

"Draco…our wands…they have the same cores. They came from the same dragon."

Draco looked at his wand and then to Raye. "So, our wands are brothers?"

Raye nodded. "That thing that happened was called Prior Encantium. I saw it happened between Harry and Voldemort when they attacked each other at the same time."

"I…I attacked you," Draco said, "I was about to curse you, wasn't I? I'm sorry Raye. I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right, Draco," Raye said, "you got upset. I shouldn't have pushed you. You weren't thinking straight. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Draco sat down suddenly and Raye sat with him.

"Are you okay?"

"What a day this has been," Draco moaned. "I…I can't breathe…"

"Just take a deep a breath," Raye said soothingly as she rubbed his back. "Listen to me Draco. I have something important to tell you."

"Another secret?" Draco asked.

"I don't think it's really a secret," Raye said, "oh, I don't know where to begin."

"Just tell me."

Raye sighed. "Draco, I have been having dreams before coming to Hogwarts. I dreamed that I was walking in a forest and I saw a phoenix. The phoenix got scared and flew away. Then I saw what scared it so…a dragon. The dragon had a rider. Later I learned that the rider was you."

"You've been dreaming about me?"

"Yes," Raye said, "only I didn't know it was you at first. In my dream I was attacked by snakes and they turned into people. They were the Slytherins and they wanted me to join them. Then the next day I went to get a wand. I really wanted the wand with the phoenix feather but the wand with the dragon heart string chose me instead. I've always wondered why I got this wand. Now I understand. It's because of my dream. In my dream you asked me to free you from your loneliness."

"Loneliness?"

"Yes," Raye said, "you were stuck in an elm forest and you couldn't leave unless someone came and got you. And Professor Trelawney told me this weird prediction about the two of us."

"She did?"

"Well, she didn't say your name," Raye explained, "but it was me and an Aquarius and that's your sign. Here…"

Raye clarified her dreams, fire-readings, Trelawney's prediction to Draco. Though Draco had never studied divination, he was able to follow Raye for the most part. Raye expected him to be happy but he looked upset.

"Let me get this straight, Trelawney told you that you'd lose your fire unless you accepted my 'air,'" Draco said, "and my air is what, my love? And in your dream, you had to come with me to set me 'free.' So…that means…you only agreed to go out with me because of some dream?"

"What?" Raye asked, close to laughter. "No, that's not true."

"It isn't?" Draco demanded. "Would you have gone out with me if you never had those dreams, Raye?"

"Well, maybe," Raye said.

"The Sorting Hat didn't place you in Slytherin because it thought you'd do well," Draco said, getting to his feet, "you asked for it because you were planning on 'converting' all of the Slytherins, weren't you?"

"I…" Raye began and stopped herself. That was part of the reason. She did want to be an example to the Slytherins and stop them from becoming Death Eaters.

Draco laughed and put his hand to his head. "What a fool I was to believe you actually loved me!"

"But I do!" Raye exclaimed, reaching for him.

"Spare me," said Draco, "you were after all of the Death Eaters' sons. Who was next? Nott? Crabbe? Goyle? You were going to convert them after you were through with me?"

"No!" Raye shouted. "They had nothing to do with my dream."

"I see," said Draco, "so it was just about a stupid dream, huh? Then I guess our relationship was one too."

"Draco, I want you to be happy," Raye said, "you weren't happy in that dream. You were all alone and depressed. You needed to be freed. You couldn't tell me because you didn't know that's what you needed."

"Oh, so now _you _know more about me than I know myself?" Draco questioned. "No matter how you look at it, Raye, our whole relationship was based on a dream and you know it!"

"Draco, I made the choice to be with you before you asked me out!" Raye exclaimed. "The day after I got hurt last year I chose to lead you out of the elm forest. I wanted to learn all about you. You've told me you had dreams and now you can make them come true. You don't really want to be what your father wants you to be."

"Enough," Draco muttered, "enough. I don't want to hear it. I know where you stand. I just can't talk about it anymore. There's no point in us staying together if you just take pity on me."

"What are you saying?" Raye asked, staring at Draco.

"I'm saying we're through," Draco said, his voice final. The words cut Raye to the heart. She shook her head.

"No! No! I still want to be with you. I still love you. Please believe me!"

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. She had really fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. It wasn't just about the dream anymore. It was abut the man. She was able to understand clearly now. He was beginning to change.

"Don't touch me," Draco muttered, pulling her hands off of him. "I don't want to go out with you anymore after what I found out. You never really accepted my love. You never really loved me. You didn't even trust me."

"D-Draco…"

"I've got enough on my mind," Draco said, "There's probably still time to fix this. Maybe if I give Professor Umbridge a fake list then it'll keep you from getting expelled."

"You're still protecting me?" Raye inquired.

Draco smiled but it was the saddest smile he ever gave her. "Yeah, the odd thing is that I still love you Raye. I've always loved you and I still want to protect you. But this is the last time I'll protect you. After this, you're on your own."

"No, Draco, please," Raye begged, taking his arm. "I still want to be with you.

"Let me go," Draco hissed, wrenching his arm free and stepping back. "I just wanted your feelings to be mutual, truly mutual. We can't be in a relationship with a one-sided love." Draco turned for the door.

"Draco, listen to me, I do love you," Raye said, "I truly do. Ever since Christmas, I knew the way I felt about you. I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to set you free because I loved you."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Well if that's your idea of love, Raye, just going out with someone thinking you can change them, then I'm better off without it."

"No, don't go!" Raye cried.

Draco opened the door and stepped out. Raye fell in a ball on the floor and sobbed. How did it end up like this? She and Draco were doing so well. She thought he really loved her. Did she really go out with him just to follow what her dream meant? She could understand why he was upset just a little but she thought he'd be glad to know that it was her dreams that led her to him.

"What do I do?" she wondered out loud. "Oh, what've I done?"

The door opened and Raye looked up, hoping to see Draco. "D-Draco?"

It wasn't Draco. It was Blaise Zabini. Raye turned around and wiped her eyes.

"I thought Draco told you to go to the common room," she muttered.

"I hung around to make sure no one else found this room," Blaise said. "are you all right? What did Malfoy say?"

"Draco said…he said…He broke up with me!" Raye howled. "He doesn't want to be with me anymore because I didn't trust him enough to tell him about the DA! I so screwed up!"

Blaise walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. What's he going to do with the list?"

"He said something about making a fake list," Raye said, "so I won't get expelled."

"So, forgive me if I'm being insensitive here," Blaise said, "but why are you blubbering?"

"W-what?" Raye demanded, looking at Blaise through her tears. "Blaise…he broke up with me! He doesn't want to see me anymore! He doesn't think I love him but I do!"

"Yeah, but he's not going to turn you in, right?" Blaise asked her with a grin. "That means he still loves you."

"That's what he said," Raye mumbled.

"Then what're you worried about?" Blaise asked, his grin widening. "You'll still be able to see him and you can still talk to him. It's not really over."

Raye swallowed and let Blaise's words sunk in. He was right. Draco _still _loved her. He may have broken up with her but he didn't' turn her in to Umbridge. She wasn't going to be expelled so she can still be near Draco. She can get him to reason. She'll do whatever it took to get him to understand her feelings were real.

"You're right, Blaise," Raye whispered

"Of course I am," Blaise said as he helped her to her feet. "Come on, let's get out of her before someone else finds us."

--

Hermione and the girls raced up to the girls' dormitory, panting for breath.

"You think anyone spotted us?" Parvarti asked.

"Hope not," said Hermione.

"Hey guys," Serena said, coming out of the bathroom after scrubbing her hands. "How was the DA meeting? Must've been better than my detention." She sniffed her hands and made a disgusted face. They still hand a unpleasant odor lingering on them.

"Horrible!" Lavender exclaimed.

"What'd do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Umbridge knows about the DA," Hermione grumbled. "Someone told her."

"Somebody ratted on us?" Serena gasped. "Who?"

Hermione paused and thought for a moment. She reached in her robes for the DA last and gasped when she realized she didn't have it on her. "Oh no…the list!"

"You left the DA list back at the room?" Lavender demanded. "Perfect, we're all going to be expelled!"

"Maybe someone grabbed it before Umbridge found it," Lydia said optimistically. "Let's think. Who wasn't at the meeting today?"

"What about that girl that comes with Cho Chang?" Parvarti suggested. "I didn't' see her."

"Yeah, she wasn't there," Hermione said as she sat down. "Everybody seemed interested in the DA except for her."

"Well, Zacharias Smith wasn't keen on it either," Lydia recalled.

"True, but he was at the meeting today," Hermione said, "Harry told me that Cho made Marietta come to the DA. She never wanted to come in the first place."

"So…she tells Umbridge on us?" Serena asked. "After we promised not to and signed that paper?"

"It was her," Hermione hissed, "Marietta sold us out, all of us! Wait until I get my hands on her!"

Hermione punched the wall so hard that it sent cracks up to the ceiling and down to the floor. Dust flew out and the girls stared in shock, coughing through the dust. Hermione punched the wall again and the girls stepped back.

"I'm going to get her for this!" Hermione shouted. "I hope that acne never clears! Right when the DA was prospering she had to go and…_aah!"_

Hermione spun around and kicked bedpost of her bed, causing in to collapse. After seeing what she had done, she stepped back in surprise. "How did I…?"

Lydia looked from the dents in the wall from Hermione's punches and the damage to Hermione's bed and whistled. "Wow, Hermione, did you have your Wizard Wheaties today or what?"

"Wheaties?" Serena said. "More like steroids…"

"I've got to go," Hermione moaned, racing past the girls and leaving the dormitory.

--

As they walked back to the common room, Raye told Blaise what happened when Draco broke up with her, except for the fact that she was a Sailor Scout and that she was having dreams about Draco for the past year.

"He broke up with you just because you didn't tell him about the DA?" Blaise demanded. "I thought it was because you were with me."

"No," Raye said, "he didn't even mention you."

"Well, I'm a little relieved," said Blaise, "but he might still turn me in. You may be safe Raye, but what about everyone else?"

"Not sure," Raye answered, "Draco didn't say."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Blaise said, pausing at the stone wall and muttering the password. They walked into the common room, expecting it to be somewhat empty but just like when they returned to the DA room, Pansy Parkinson was standing there with a sickening grin on her pug like face.

"Oh, you've finally made it!" she said. "I've been waiting for you. I told everyone about your little club, Hino. So tell me, what did Draco say? Did he break up with you?"  
"None of your business," Raye hissed.

Pansy's face lit up as her grin widened and she almost resembled Umbridge. Pansy took a step forward and laughed. "So, Draco did break up with you, didn't he? Ha-ha! I knew he would! I told him you were messing around behind his back."

"I never…" Raye began, her teeth tightly clenched a sneer. Blaise pulled Raye back to prevent her from launching herself at Pansy. He could feel the tension between the girls growing.

"Forget her, Raye," Blaise said and he glared at Pansy. "Listen up, Parkinson. Unless you want to see what they taught us in the DA, I suggest you shut your fat mouth."

Blaise and Raye walked past Pansy, Blaise telling her to just go to bed and sleep things off when Pansy decided not to head Blaise's warning.

"I hope you're on your way to pack your bags," Pansy said, "because you're leaving Hogwarts. I bet Draco has already given the list to Professor Umbridge and she's going to have you leave. But don't you worry about a thing, I'll take _great _care of Draco. You were never good enough for him, anyway."

Both Blaise and Raye stopped. Blaise looked angry but Raye behind Raye's calm exterior was a burning rage. Blaise glanced at Raye, hoping that she wasn't going to start a fight.

"You're off the Cheerleader Squad, Pansy," Raye muttered, still facing the stairs.

"And why is that?" Pansy asked.

"Because there's no way you can jump with broken _legs!" _Raye snarled, whirling around so fast she could have dug a hole in the stone floor.

"Raye, no!" Blaise exclaimed, but Raye was already on Pansy like a wild beast. Everyone in the common room gasped and backed up in surprise. Raye had grabbed hold of Pansy's collar and was punching her in her face.

"Oh, Merlin," Blaise groaned, walking up to Raye and grabbing her arm. "Raye, cool it! Sto—ouch!"

Still holding onto Pansy's collar, Raye twisted her seized hand around and grabbed hold of Blaise's wrist, pushing it down to make Blaise let go of her. Blaise let out a gasp of surprise then a gasp of pain when Raye hit him in the stomach with the edge of her hand.

"Whaat was that…for?" he grunted, putting his arms around his front as he sunk down.

"Just stay out of it, Blaise!" Raye yelled and Pansy used the moment to flee. She pushed Raye from her and headed for the common room exit.

Raye went after Pansy and rammed into her, making her fall over the couch. They shouted and squealed and screamed. Pansy struggled to get up and Raye rammed her again, knocking down chairs and bumping into things. The other Slytherins made timid steps at the girls. They wanted to stop the fight but after seeing Blaise's punishment for trying to do just that, they were afraid that Raye would do the same thing.

"Maybe we should just…let her get it out of her system?" a fourth year asked his friend.

"Oh, was that a tooth?"

Raye had Pansy pinned to the ground with her knees and she was striking her in the face.

"You…you're the one that's not good enough for Draco! You know nothing about him. NOTHING!

Pansy wailed and sobbed. She wanted to tell Raye to stop. She was ready to beg but Raye was too busy smacking her teeth in for to Pansy to even form a word. The students stood dumb and frozen. When was Raye was going to stop? None of them had the courage to even speak for Pansy, let alone pull Raye off of her. All they could do was stare.

Quickened footsteps came up from the boys' dormitory. "What the hells' going on up here?" demanded Theodore Nott, looking appalled.

"Raye's gone crazy!" cried a couple of first year girls.

Theodore's eyes fell on Raye and he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "_Relashio!"_

Raye was thrown off Pansy but she quickly recovered her feet. His wand still on her, Theodore said, "_Stupefy!"_

Raye's eyes closed, her body went limp and she fell face first on the stone floor. Pocketing his wand, Theodore looked at his housemates in disbelief.

"How many wizards does it take to break up a stupid fistfight?" he demanded.

Some of the students moaned and chuckled at their stupid-ness.

"Oh, we could've Stunned her. Right. Why didn't I think of that?"

However, others argued with Nott. "That wasn't a fistfight. That was a bloodbath! She was too scary to Stun!"

"Oh clear out," Nott commanded them, "nothing else to see here."

Everyone did that, except for Blaise, now looking over the out cold Raye. "I should've done that," Blaise winced, touching his stomach. "Then she wouldn't have been able to hit me."

Pansy wanted to thank Nott but she was too busy crying into the ground to get up. She didn't want anyone to see her battered face.

"Zabini, take her to the hospital wing," Nott said.

"Me?" Blaise asked. "Shouldn't you go? I should stay with Raye…"

"You go," Nott repeated, "besides, you're hurt too, aren't you?"

Blaise looked like he was going to argue with him then sighed. "Oh, all right." Blaise walked over to Pansy, grabbed her arm and lifted her up. "Come on, let's go."

Pansy limped with Blaise to the exit and Blaise laughed dryly. "Why are you limping? Raye broke your face, not your legs…"

Once Blaise had escorted Pansy out of the room and Nott was alone with Raye, he pointed his wand at her again and said, "_Innervate."_

Raye's eyes opened and with a groan, she pushed herself up off the floor. She looked around her and her eyes narrowed. "Where is Pansy?"

"Hospital Wing," Nott answered, "you know, if you want to kill someone, do it when nobody is watching. Not everybody here is anxious to know what threstrals look like."

Raye sighed and put her hand to her head. "I'm sorry…I just lost control."

"Mind explaining me what happened here?" Nott demanded.

"Draco broke up with me," Raye said, "and well…"

Before she could stop herself, Raye went into the explanation and Nott listened without saying a word.

--

The Ravenclaws stood around in the common room coming up with ideas of how they got caught.

"You think maybe there was a trap in the room?" Sammy wondered out loud.

"No, that room is safe," said Padma Patil, "usually."

"I hate to point at anyone," said Ami, "but it had to be a DA member that told Umbridge. Nobody else knows about it."

"But who would do that?" Terry Boot inquired. "We all signed the list."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we're bound to keeping our mouth shut," said Anthony Goldstein. "If Umbridge drilled someone into it, they could have told her."

"But who did?" Cho Chang asked. "Who would do something like that?"

The door opened and curly-haired six year girl walked into the room with her robes up to her face. She gasped and backed up when she saw the room full. It was Marietta Edgecombe.

"Marietta, you won't believe it!" Cho Chang exclaimed. "Umbridge found out about the DA!"

"T-that's horrible," Marietta mumbled, pulling up on her robes even higher. "I'm going to bed. I don't feel well."

"Hey, what did you have to do tonight?" Ami demanded.

"I-I'm sorry?" Marietta asked.

"Cho said you couldn't come to the DA meeting tonight because of 'something you had to do,'" Ami questioned, "what was it?"

Marietta gulped. "Oh, I…"

"Marietta, did you tell Professor Umbridge about the DA?" Ami queried.

"Of course she didn't!" Cho spat. "She'd never!"

"Then where were you?" Ami asked, her voice still unbelievably calm.

"Yeah," said Anthony, glancing at Ami. "Ami's right. You don't come to the meeting and we get caught."

"I…I…didn't…" Marietta said.

"If you didn't, who did?"

"I couldn't have been the only one absent," Marietta said.

"The only other person absent was Serena," said Ami, "but because she had detention."

"And Serena wouldn't give her self detention on purpose so she can blab to Umbridge after helping me out this morning," Sammy said. "Serena wouldn't sell us out in a million years."

"I'm sorry about the DA," Marietta said, stepping through the crowd.

"Wait a minute!" Ami exclaimed, grabbing Marietta's arm and causing her to let go of her robes. Ami gasped and backed up when she saw her face. Across her cheeks and nose was the word SNEAK in large pimples.

"What happened to you?" Cho asked. "Where did you get those spots?"

Marietta bit her lip as tears began swelling her eyes. "All right…It was me! I told Professor Umbridge, but all I told her was about the Room of Requirement. After that, these spots just came up and I couldn't talk anymore. I think that paper Hermione Granger had us signed was hexed."

"What a rotten thing to do," Cho said.

"Actually, I disagree," Ami muttered.

"What?"

"I had a feeling Hermione jinxed that paper to test our loyalty," Ami said, "if you remember I told everyone they didn't have to sign it unless their heart was in it. That was your moment to back out, Marietta. Maybe Hermione's jinx was a little harsh—a simple tongue twisting spell would've been appropriate—but I'm glad Hermione did it. It stopped Marietta from Umbridge anything else about the DA."

"I don't believe this," Cho said, "Marietta, I'm sorry about the jinx. We'll find a way to get rid those pimples, but why didn't you just talk to us first?"

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen to me!" Marietta cried. "I never wanted to be in the DA in the first place but you made me do it!"

"I told you it was for a good cause," Cho said.

"Well, look where that happened," Anthony said, sarcastically. "The DA is over, we'll all be expelled and Voldemort is going to kill us all."

"Nobody will be expelled," said Marietta, "at least not yet."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"Dumbledore's gone," Marietta answered, "and Umbridge is taking his place."

"Just what we need," grumbled Terry Boot, shaking his head as he went up to the boys' dormitory. "We're doomed."

"The DA was prospering," Ami told Marietta, "you shouldn't have betrayed our trust. We were all doing so well and we were getting new members too."

"It was my first and only day," Sammy muttered, "yeah, thanks a lot."

"I hope both of you have learned your lesson," Ami told Cho and Marietta.

"What did I do?" Cho demanded.

"Even though you knew Marietta had no intention in joining the DA," Ami answered, "you made her come. You shouldn't have talked her into it. You should've just respected her wishes. You pushed her into doing this. If you had just let her be then Professor Umbridge wouldn't have learned bout the DA and Dumbledore would still be here. Now Hogwarts is under Umbridge's full control and we don't know what we're in for."

Ami turned and left the room, followed by everyone else who gave Cho and Marietta looks of contempt. The Ravenclaw DA members never would've pegged one of their own to betray them. Perhaps they weren't the wisest house in the school after all.

--

"Don't go thinking Malfoy's going to take you," Blaise told Pansy as they approached the hospital wing. "He still has feelings for Raye. He's not even going to turn her in. He's still protecting her after her mistake."

"And what was that?" Pansy mumbled, squinting through her blackened eye.

"Not having enough faith in him," said Blaise, "but Raye is going to get him back. You had better stay out of her way."

"Why would he pick her?" Pansy demanded. "I've known him longer."

"I don't know, but maybe he just likes her more," Blaise said, "ever thought of that? I hope you've learned a lesson or Raye might _really _break your legs."

Blaise dropped her off of the hospital wing without going in with her. Pansy looked back at him in surprise. "You're not staying?"

"What for?" Blaise demanded. "You got yourself into this mess, Parkinson. I got to get back to the common room."

"Fine," Pansy muttered, turning into the hospital wing as Blaise headed down the hall.

"What can I do for you, Miss Parkinson?" Madame Pomfrey asked, hearing her voice and emerging from her office. "Good Merlin, girl, whatever happened to your face?"

"I…" Pansy said, "tripped." There was no way she could admit that Raye did this to her and even if she did, Raye might really get expelled and maybe pummel her some more.

"Nasty fall," said Madame Pomfrey, "come on in then.

--

Draco met Blaise on his way to the common room. The two Slytherins stopped and looked at each other for a moment and then Draco spoke.

"I thought I told you to wait for me in the common room," Draco told him.

"You did," said Blaise, folding his arms. "But I had to take Pansy to the hospital wing. Raye beat the hell out of her."

"R-Raye did?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Blaise answered, "Pansy was asking her questions about your relationship with Raye. Then Raye just went out of control like an inferno. Nott had to stun her to stop the fight. Look, before you ask, there were was nothing between Raye and me."

"Why would I care?" Draco demanded.

"Because I know you still want to be with her," Blaise said. "You took the fake list to Umbridge already?"

"Yeah," said Draco, "you don't have to worry about being expelled. Your name wasn't on it."

Draco started walking to the common room and Blaise followed. Blaise put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry about you and Raye," said Blaise.

"Shut up," Draco muttered glaring at Blaise. "I don't want your pity."

"Okay, okay…just don't punch me in the stomach, all right?" Blaise questioned, holding up his arms and stepping to the side. He put his hand around his stomach. "Raye's done that already."

"What'd you do to deserve that?" Draco asked.

"I was trying to stop Raye," Blaise said, "didn't work."

--

Theodore thought Raye's story about going with Draco to convert him was insane.

"I'm sorry," said Nott, rising to his feet. "I didn't realize it was 'save the sons of the Death Eaters' day."

"I promise you, it wasn't like that at all," Raye said. "I really did love Draco. Now I think I lost him forever."

"No wonder he broke up with you," Theodore said, "you keep thinking he's his father. Malfoy hates it when people do that. In fact, all the sons of death eaters do."

"Really?" Raye asked, pushing herself up from the floor.

Nott folded his arms and leaned against a wall. "People hear our names and they remember what our fathers did. They think we're bound to follow in their footsteps. I can't speak for Malfoy and the others but here's some comfort for you. This is one Death Eater's son you don't have to worry about. You don't have to pretend to love me in order to stop me from joining the Dark Lord's circle. I have no intention of joining it."

"What made you make that decision?" Raye inquired.

"I've always felt that way since I saw my mother die," Nott said, "She was sick. I came to see her and she died while I was talking to her. I didn't want to see anyone die after that, even my enemies."

"What does your father think?"

"It doesn't matter now," said Theodore, "he's dead."

"What? When did he die?"

"Well, he's not dead just yet," Theodore said, pulling out a piece of paper. "He's just about do kill himself. He doesn't think he's any use to the Dark Lord so he's going to kill himself before anyone else does. He's too old and sick and he's never recovered from the attack from Sailor Mars."

Raye looked down. It was very awkward having this conversation with Nott now. What if Nott was going to go get revenge, even though he had already said he had no intention of being a Death Eater?

"I…I'm sorry, Theodore" said Raye.

"Why are you sorry?" Theodore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just…sad…"

"My father says he had it coming," Theodore said, glancing at his note. "His encounter with Sailor Mars taught him something."

"What's that?" Raye inquired.

"'It's better to see the light before you feel the burn,'" Nott read from the note and stuck it back into his pocket. "Well, I've seen the light already so I don't need to feel the burn."

"Good to know," said Raye, "I'm sorry for losing it earlier. I think I need to go and sleep this off."

"Okay."

Raye went down to bed though she couldn't sleep. Nott remained in the common room to pick up the chair Raye had turned over when she tackled Pansy. Just as Nott finished, Draco and Blaise entered the common room.

"You missed the excitement, Malfoy," Theodore said.

"Zabini's told me already," said Draco.

"Would you excuse us, Zabini? I want a word with Malfoy."

Blaise glanced at Draco and shrugged. "Um, sure. Goodnight I guess."

Blaise went to the boys' dormitory and Theodore walked to Draco.

"Did you really break up with Raye because you thought she just wanted to stop you from being a Death Eater?" Nott asked.

"Can you blame me?" Draco demanded. "You'd do the same thing, Nott."

"Maybe," said Theodore, "but if the girl cares about me enough then maybe I'd stay with her."

"What do you know?" Draco asked with a sneer. "You don't know the first thing about Raye."

"I do know she wants to be with you," Theodore told him. "You know, Malfoy, we don't have to be Death Eaters. If the Dark Lord gave you a mission, would you really do it? Could you?"

"I'd do it better than you," Draco hissed.

"You've never seen death before," Theodore said, "how would you be able to kill someone? When my father lost his mind after my mother past away, all my father would do was look at his memories as a Death Eater. Sometimes, he made me watch them. He told me that it was the only time he felt important. But I didn't' think my father was all that important after seeing the things he did. I lost all respect for him and that's why I'm not joining the circle. It's pointless. Maybe it wasn't right for Raye thinking she could change you, but I think she had good intentions."

"Shut up," Malfoy hissed, "I don't want to hear it."

"Fine," said Theodore, "we'll just wait for that time when the Dark Lord calls on you to do something. But remember, once you're in the circle you can't get out."

Theodore turned on his heel and went downstairs to the dormitory. Draco groaned and kicked a chair over. What was he going to do?

--

Even though sleep was near impossible, Raye slept that night and had a dream. She and Draco were riding the Hebridean Black dragon to the edge of the elm forest. He didn't say anything to her. The Hebridean Black landed on the ground and Draco told her to get off.

"What?" Raye asked.

"I've decided to remain in the forest," said Draco. "Now get off."

"But I want to be with you."

Draco dismounted and pulled Raye off the dragon. Raye fought against him.

"You ask me to come with you and I did," Raye said, "and now you're throwing me away, just like that? I was your ticket to happiness!"

"You didn't really want me to be happy, did you?" Draco demanded. "You only went along with it because you wanted out of the forest too. Well, you're on your own. It's better this way. I don't want you anymore. I don't need you anymore. I'm part of the forest of darkness and I've accepted it"

Draco turned around to mount the dragon.

"Draco, please!" Raye cried, hurrying to him but the dragon roared and brought her neck around Draco, keeping Raye from getting any closer. Raye gasped and backed up. "Please…Draco. Don't do this!"

"I wasn't the one who did this, Raye," Draco said as he mounted the dragon. "You were."

Raye stared in disbelief. Her heart stung. "Draco…"

"Let's go," Draco said to the dragon and the dragon took off in the air, leaving Raye alone.

--

When the DA students saw the notices of Umbridge being the new head of the school they believed that the school was going to hell. Though Raye hated Umbridge just as much as the next DA member, she asked to join her Inquisitorial Squad. She only did it so she could be near Draco. It didn't work because Draco wasn't speaking with her. Raye wouldn't give up. She knew he was still upset with her but she had to do everything in her power to set things right. Blaise decided to join the Inquisitoral Squad to help Raye in her efforts.

With this new movement, Lydia felt it was time to welcome the new headmistress her way.

"You're done with that assignment I gave you guys?" Lydia asked the Weasley twins.

"Yeah," said Fred, "we're just waiting for the word."

"Good," Lydia said with a grin, arms folded. "Because tonight's the night we show Umbridge what we _really _think of her…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	32. Flight to Freedom

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon_

The Lost Tear: I tried replying to your review and that didn't work. Tried sending you a private message and that didn't work either! For some reason, FFN is depriving us of review replies and private messages! Anyway, no, the trick will be much more devious! (But their original trick will still be in here.)

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal**

**Chapter 32**

**Flight to Freedom**

Everyone in the DA gathered in the Room of Requirement (after testing that it was safe) and explained who was going to do what. Once they got their instructions they all separated to their areas of operation. Umbridge retired to bed about ten o'clock, complaining than she still had to use her office instead of the headmaster's. As she lifted up her covers and got into her bed, she felt something gooey and sticky in her bed. With a scream she jumped out, pulling back the covers to investigate. There was purple slime all in her bed and Umbridge dared not touched it.

"What? Who did this?" she demanded.

Umbridge heard a loud scream, much higher than her own. She shivered and turned around.

"What was that?" She wondered out loud.

The sound was coming out from outside. A high pitched scream. Umbriedge inched toward her window and opened the curtains and saw the horror out side. There was a creature with long green hair pointing at her.

"B-banshee!" stammered Umbridge, sinking under the window.

The banshee wasn't the worst of it. Behind the banshee were dozens of headless fatigues with blood around their shoulders and the place where their necks should have been. The headless figures were riding on threstrals. There were more headless people walking around, moaning and yelling and screaming. There was no way they could be screaming because they didn't even _have _mouths to scream with. Alas, they were screaming and moaning and gnashing their teeth. Some were shouting Umbridge's name.

"_A curse apon you, Delores Umbridge…"_

"Oh no, oh no," Umbridge said to herself. She stepped back and took a deep breath. "This isn't happening. You just had too much to eat." She closed her eyes, counted to three and opened her eyes, expecting the figures to be gone. They were still there, chanting a curse:

"You will go and live always in that place where the fishes and sprats live!

She won't be here any other time I'll call!

Evil, death short life to you

May spears of battle destroy you

May you perish! May you pay

May it reach you. Under rocks and mounds may you be

May hound-wounding, heart-ache and vultures gouging her eyes

Derangement and madness on her mind come soon

May the entrails and mansion of pleasure out of this worm fall out

But may she still be alive till everyone's sick at the sight. Perish, Delores Umbridge! Perish!"

Umbridge remembered the first tine she inspected Trelawney's class. Umbridge had asked her to make a prediction and when Trelawney claimed that the "eye does not see upon command!" Umbridge was sure that the woman was a fraud. Then Trelawney made a phony, desperate prediction of bad will coming to Umbridge.

"She was lying," Umbridge said, "the woman was a fraud."

But what was it that all the students did? They supported Trelawney. They urged her to try again. Trelawney used a number of different divination methods to tell fortunes. Umbridge looked at her silver opal ring on her middle finger. Trelawney had used the same ring to in a Dactylomancy "experiment." Trelawney also looked into her crystal ball. What did the message say? "Becareful where you may tread or you wind up dead."

"She was telling the truth," Umbridge said. "She was…no! No, the woman's a fraud! It's not real!" She looked out at the headless people roaming around. "This is all just a tridk. You can't fool me! You are all going to be expelled!"

"Death comes near to you, Delores…time for you to die!"

Umbridge went to her desk, took out a silver pin shaped like an 'I' and talked into it. "Inquisitorial Squad! To my office at once!"

Yawning and rubbing sleep out of their eyes, the Inquisitorial Squad came to her office. Raye and Blaise however, looked awake and were smiling.

"You rang, Professor?" Raye asked.

"Look outside," said Professor Umbridge, pointing out her window.

Raye walked to the window. "Oh my goodness! The walking dead!"

"Really?" Blaise went to join her. "They're floating in the air."

"Those are threstrals they're riding," Raye explained.

"I want you to help me catch them," said Umbridge.

"But they're undead," said Raye, "and if you touch them, you're cursed."

"They're not the undead," said Umbridge, "they're students just like you!"

"I'm not going down there," said Millicent Bulstrode, "those things are scary."

"I command you too!"

"Professor, we don't know anything about the undead," said Draco Malfoy, "you only gave us authority to inspect other students' belongings. Those things out there look like headless dementors."

"There is nothing to fear now…"

The lights in the classroom and the office went out. A few girls screamed.

"I'm getting out of here!"

"Me too!"

"Come back!" yelled Umbridge.

"You're on your own!"

The girls, excluding Raye left. The guys illuminated their wands, but their faces also showed fright.

"Professor, what's going on?" Draco asked.

"A group of unruly students playing tricks on us, no doubt."

There were loud bangs coming from the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Everyone stayed still.

"W-what's going on?" inquired Raye in her best fake scared voice. "I'm feeling some very bad vibrations."

"Oh hogwash," said Umbridge, though she too look frightened. "More tricks, I assure you."

She led the Inquisitorial Squad into her room and screamed. "No! No!"

All of the tables were overturned, the doilies were ripped, pictures lay strewn over the floor, broken. On the blackboard was the collage of Cedric Diggory, glaring at Umbridge. A piece of chalk floated off the tray and began writing on the board, scratching with each word.

"LORD VOLDEMORT MURDERED ME. MY DEATH WAS NOT AN ACCIDENT."

"It's Cedric's ghost!" cried Raye. "He must be haunting you, Professor!"

The message repeated itself over and over. When the board was filled, red paint, splashed onto the wall with frightening letters:

NOT AN ACCIDENT. I WAS MURDERED. MURDERED. MURDERED.

Something punched Draco in the stomach. He grunted and keeled over. Blaise and another boy helped him to his feet.

"To hell with you," Draco wheezed at Umbridge.

"Sorry Professor, but we're getting out of here before we anger anymore spirits," said Raye.

"No, don't leave me alone, please!" Umbridge begged but the remaining members of the Inquisitorial Squad left her alone in the haunted room. Umbridge was kicked in the butt and she fell down.

"Who—who's there?" she pushed herself up and looked around. She saw no one. "Hello?"

"Liar…Liar!" hissed a voice.

Umbridge backed up until she hit a desk. A sphere of light bounced in front of her. Then it got larger and took the form of Cedric Diggory.

"C-Cedric Diggory?"

Scowling, he pointed at her.

"You lied about my death!" he howled. "How dare you say I died in an accident!"

"B—b—but—but—bu—but but!"

"You will tell the Ministry the truth or suffer the consequences!"

"B—but—it can't be…the Minister said—"

"The Minister is wrong! My death was not an accident!"

"Dear boy…please…"

"Lord Voldemort killed me!" Cedric Diggory's ghost hissed, his eyes flashing. "Harry Potter told you the truth and you gave him a nasty punishment for it! You're the real liar! How dare you!"

Umbridge screamed and ran out of the room, yelling to anyone that could help her. Her shouts brought a tired and cranky Professor McGonagall. "What is that ruckus? Delores, I just fell asleep an hour ago. Would you be quiet?"

"Professor McGonagall," Umbridge gasped, grabbing at McGonagall's sleeve. "There's a ghost in my classroom!"

McGonagall stepped back, looking at Umbridge. "That's it? You woke me up for that? Delores, the whole school is full of ghosts! Each house has its own ghost!"

"But—Cedric Diggory--,"

"Shut up and go to sleep," said Professor McGonagall said.

"But there are undead things marching outside. They—they have no heads!"

"Then please don't let Sir Nicolas see them," Professor McGonagall yawned, "it will depress him."

"You have to do something!"

"Like what, transfigure them into butterflies?" said Professor McGonagall, turning around. "I have no knowledge of the Dark Arts. You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the new head of the school, aren't you? _You _handle it."

As Professor Umbridge whimpered in protest, McGonagall entered her bedroom and shut the door. Umbridge stared at her door for a moment. She could not believe it. Umbridge was beside herself with shock and Professor McGonagall just turned the other cheek? How dare her! She was over the old woman!

"Fine, handle it I will!" Professor Umbridge yelled, entering her classroom with her wand outstretched. She was ready to curse anything that moved—but nothing was there.

"What in the world?"

Cedric's ghost was gone. Professor Umbridge looked out the window. The walking dead were no longer there. Professor McGonagall stuck her head out.

"So, did you all decide to go back to the holes you crawled out? No one gets the best of Delores Umbridge!" she laughed to herself and shut her window. "I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again, too."

* * *

There was a new decree out the following day: _All ghosts are to leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Some of the students couldn't complain with the ghosts missing but those that had been at the school for a while were starting to get used to the ghosts. At times, the ghosts were helpful.

"Where do you think all the ghosts went?" Harry questioned at breakfast one morning.

"Who knows," said Ron.

"They'll be back though," Serena said brightly. "When Umbridge leaves."

"I'm surprised our trick wasn't enough," said Fred. "It should've caused her to run out of the school screaming."

"We still have more tricks up our sleeves," said George.

Hermione reached for her knife and the knife moved right into her hand. "What?" Hermione's spoon and fork followed suit. Hermione tried to pry them off. "Fred, George, did you jinx the silverware?"

"No," answered George.

"Liars," said Hermione, "take the jinx off right now!"

"We didn't jinx the silverware, Hermione," said George.

"Honest," Fred insisted, "but thanks for the idea."

Serena's spoon flew out of her hand when she was about to take a bite of cereal. "Hey!"

The spoon went to Hermione's left ear. Harry's fork flew to Hermione. She ducked under the table before it stabbed her in the neck.

"This isn't funny!" Hermione hissed at the twins. "I'm giving you two detention!"

"We did _not _jinx the silverware!" George and Fred cried as more silverware from the Gryffindor table tried to get to Hermione.

"Ye might want to get out of here, quick!" Lydia told Hermione.

"Okay," said Hermione, crawling underneath the table. The silverware left on the table started scooting on the top. The Gryffindors slammed their hands down to keep them from moving.

"Are you sure you don't have a high-powered magnet on your person, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Hermione retorted. "Somebody's jinxed the silverware and when I find out who I'm giving them the worst detention imaginable!"

Hermione reached the end of the table and stood back up. The silverware rattled, Hermione gasped and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione's been acting strange lately," said Ron.

"She's been acting strange?" Harry said, turning to his best friend. "You're the one who empties the whole water pitcher every night."

"I got thirsty, okay?" Ron groaned. "I can't help it!" Ron lifted his water glass to his mouth and finding it empty, he took Serena's.

"Ron!" Serena said.

"Sorry…"

* * *

As days went by, strange things were happening to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry spent every free moment outside and when he returned to the school he had a darker tan than before he went out. Harry couldn't get enough of milk or anything with Vitamin D in it. Sometimes he felt short of breath or his heart would beat too fast.When Ron wasn't dying of thirst, he would go a couple of day without taking a drop of water. He spent almost every day in the bathtub and he could hold his breath longer than the day before. Hermione developed a hankering for liver, red meats, nuts and dark greens. The problem was, she couldn't walk into the Great Hall for meals without all the silverware flying at her. One on occasion, Hermione threw her arms up in front of her to protect herself and the silverware stopped flying and fell right to the ground. They thought they were just stressed out from lessons, and when Easter break came they assumed it would be smooth sailing for them. 

But they were wrong. They were still going through these bizarre changes. On top of that, they were having the craziest dreams. Harry was dreaming of the sun, being able to wield fire and light with his hands. It was much like his dream of Solaris and Endymion. As the dreams continued, Harry was convinced that he was indeed Solaris of the past. Hermione dreamed of herself working as a blacksmith in the Middle Ages but she knew she had no idea how to work metal. Ron was having dreams of walking on water. The three friends spoke about what was happening to them. They were sitting at a table in the library. Hermione had only one explanation.

"I've gone over our 'symptoms,'" she said, "and the only conclusion I could come up is that we are elemagi."

"Us?" Ron questioned. "Binns told us that they died out."

"I know," Hermione said, "but I guess elemagi are starting to come back. We're about the age elemagi discover their abilities and we have the similar attributes. I can't get enough of liver and that's a high source of iron. Ron takes a bath every night…"

"Have you been spying on me?" Ron demanded.

"No," said Hermione, "you just say that you do."

"Oh, right."

"And Harry's in the sun all the time," Hermione continued. "I also looked at our Zodiac signs and they match the elements."

"I thought you said Divination was useless," Ron joked. "You hated it."

"I did," Hermione said, "but our signs are a key. Not only do the elements match but we are experiencing the health problems with those signs: Ron with his feet, Harry with his back and me with my hands. Sometimes they are really sore."

"You really think we're elemagi?" Harry questioned.

"That's the only explanation I have," Hermione said.

"But if we are elemagi, what do we do? There's no elemagi trainer than can help us, is there?"

"There's Serena and the others," Harry suggested, "They control elements. Ami can help you."

"Really?" Ron looked at Harry and smirked. "Er, yeah. I guess I am an elemagus after all."

"There's one problem though," Harry said, "I'm having these dreams that I lived a thousand years ago in outer space. I dream that I was born from the core of the sun and I can withstand any heat. Binns didn't say anything about elemagi having dreams."

"Well, no, he didn't," said Hermione, "but I'm sure they have, at least about their element. I dream about metal all the time."

"Where are you in your dreams?" Harry asked. "Is it here? Now? Or does it seem like a long time ago?"

Hermione paused before answering. She thought it was a crazy question. She didn't quite understand her dreams either. "Well, yes, it does seem like a long time ago and I think I was on the moon too. I dreamed I was a blacksmith."

"What about you, Ron?" Harry inquired.

"I don't remember my dreams," said Ron.

"Sure you do," said Hermione.

"Okay, well, I dream that I can walk on water and I can turn my body into water."

Harry paused and thought of what his friends had said. He remembered something he learned in History of Magic.

"Remember what Binns said in class?" Harry asked his friends. "About some elemagi that just disappeared?"

"Yeah, Sion was one of them," Ron said, "the aquamagus."

"He mentioned something about an asemagus that liked working with gold," Hermione said, "but I read something about an aesmagus that turned her body into steel and she was an expert blacksmith. She disappeared around the same time as Sion did."

"I think you two are them," said Harry.

"What?" Ron and Hermione demanded.

"Listen, I had a wild dream before Christmas Holiday," Harry said, "it was about some guy named Solaris. He's not a fire elemagus but he's got the powers of one. He came from the sun."

"Harry, you're not making any sense," said Ron. "How can people live in the sun?"

"People from Earth can't," said Harry, "but Solarians can. In this dream, I was dreaming that I was Solaris. I was living on the moon. Serena was there. She was a princess of the moon a thousand years ago. I saw you guys on the moon but you all looked different. Hermione was wearing metal and Ron was wearing blue."

"So, you think we were these people?" Hermione said. "That doesn't make any sense. They died."

"But we were reincarnated," Harry said, "didn't Serena or the others ever tell you how they became sailor soldiers in the first place? They were all part of the Moon Princess' court. They were princesses of their own planets at one time."

"Wait a second," said Ron, "are you saying that Ami is an alien princess?"

"Well, I guess that's one way of putting it," Harry said. "The dream scared me. The Prince of Earth killed me and I woke up. I talked to Serena about it and she had the same dream. She told me that the Moon Kingdom was destroyed a thousand years ago and her mother sent her to Earth with everyone that died there."

"So we really could be those elemagi that disappeared," Hermione whispered.

"When I was taking my bath with the egg," Harry explained, "the bathroom changed for a second. It was bigger, and the tub was shaped like a crescent moon. The painting with the mermaid looked like the Moon Princess. She told me to remember about the Moon Kingdom. The whole bathroom changed."

"Just how many bubbles did you put in the water, Harry?" Ron demanded, staring at his friend like he lost his marbles.

"It wasn't the bubbles!" Harry insisted. "The Moon Princess was trying to reach me."

"And that's why you asked Professor Binns about a girl that lived on the moon," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "he wasn't much help but we know what Binns thinks about legends, don't we?"

"What should we do in the meantime?" Ron asked. "Should we tell the girls about ourselves or just wait?"

"Let's wait for now," Hermione said, "It's too dangerous for us to practice our abilities now that we can't get into the Room of Requirement anymore."

* * *

The time came for the fifth year students to meet with their Heads of Houses and talk about their career choices. Since it was her family business, Lydia wanted to work with magical creatures. Ami wanted to be a Healer and Madame Pomfrey allowed her to work with her in the Hospital Wing during her free time. After meeting the The Weird Sisters from the Yule Ball and singing the last song, Raye was seriously thinking about her future as a singer. She was in contact with The Weird Sisters and they gave her advice how to pursue her dream. Lita was thinking of opening her own pub, where everyone could have a good meal and a welcoming place to stay for a night or two. Because her boyfriend's family was in wizard fashion, Mina's career was a model (and idol) was pretty much set in stone. All the girls knew what they were going to do, except for Serena. 

Serena never gave her future much thought. After meeting Reenie, traveling to Crystal Tokyo and learning that she was going to be Neo Queen Serenity, Serena already knew what her future was going to be like. It didn't matter what Serena wanted to do or what she wanted to be. She already knew.

"Serena, Umbridge is going to be present during all the appointments," said Lydia as Serena pushed away the leaflets on different professions. She was meeting with Professor McGonagal in a few minutes.

"So?" Serena demanded.

"So, you'll have to have something in mind," Lydia said, "hey, you're pretty good at transfiguration. You can ask Profesor McGonagall where you can go with that."

"Why would it matter?" Serena groaned. "I already know who I'm going to be. I'm going to be Darien's wife, Reenie's mother and the queen of Crystal Tokyo…and maybe even the whole universe."

"True, but you can't say that in your meeting," Lydia said, "not with Umbridge there."

"I don't care what Umbridge thinks," Serena says, "I'd better get to Professor McGonagal's office before I'm late."

Serena stood up and left the Gryffidnor Common room, rubbing her head. She knew she couln't really say that she ws going to become the most powerful being in the universe. Umbridge might give her detention again. Serena entered Professor McGonagall's office, said hello to her and sat down on the chair. Serena didn't achnologe that Umbridge was there and neither did Professor McGonagall. She carried on as if she and Serena were the only two in the room.

"I was looking at your grades, Miss Tsukino," she said, "your best classes are Transfiguration, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You need improvement in your other classes, especially Potions."

"Yeah well, I wasn't really planning gon going anywhere with Potions anyway," Serena said.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know," Serena answered with a shrug. "Never gave it much thought."

Serena heard Umbridge scratching her notes down onto her clipboard. Though Serena couldn't see her, Serena knew that Umbridge was grining that toad-like wide grin of hers.

"Would you like to be an herbalist then?"

"I don't care," said Serena indifferently, "well, no, not really. I know I'm good but some of the plants scare me and I don't like getting my fingers dirty. I'm happy just knowing what the plants are and what they can do."

"Very well," said McGonagall. "If you can improve your grades in Charms you can join the committee for intventing new charms."

"Nah, sounds dangerous. Heard that's how Luna Lovegood's mother died."

"Perhaps you'd like to work in the Ministry?"

Umbridge coughed.

"No, not really," Serena said, shaking her head. "Never understood politics."

Professor McGonagall pulled down her glasses and leaned forward. "Miss White, if you don't tell me what you want to do, I can't help you get there."

"Professor," Serena whispered, "you _know_ I'm not like other students. I can't do anything I want because…I'm different. I'm not normal."

Umbridge craned to hear what Serena said but didn't catch it.

"What was that, dear?" Umbridge questioned.

Serena ignored her and so did Professor McGonagall. "Well, Serena," Professor McGonagall whispered, "let's pretend that you are a normal witch of Hogwarts. If there was anything in the world you wanted to be, anything, what would it be? Forget who you really are for a moment and focus on who you want to be."

"I…well…" Serena said.

Professor McGonagall leaned back and Serena was certain that she saw a hint of a smile. "It can be anything you want. Anything. Forget what anyone else has told you. You're in charge of what you want to be."

"She's right, dear. You can be anything you want to be," said Umbridge.

Serena looked at Umbridge over her shoulder. Umbridge was smiling pompously, waving her quill.

"Yes, I remember when I was your age. I wanted to be the Undersecretary to the Ministry and look where I am now."

Serena smirked. "Yeah, thanks, Professor Umbridge. You've inspired me."

"Oh, well," said Professor Umbridge, looking about as flattered as if Serena just told her that she was the prettiest, smartest and most powerful witch in the world. "Just doing my bit to help, dear."

"Professor McGonagall, I know what I want to be now," Serena said, turning back around. "I want to come back and teach at Hogwarts."

"Good for you," said Umbridge.

"What field?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Serena grinned. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What?" Umbridge gasped, breaking the nib of her quill in surprise.

"Well your grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts is more than satisfactory, Tsukino," Professor McGonagall said, sorting through some information on teaching.

"Wait a moment, Minerva," said Umbridge, "Tsukino is a new student. I do not have the records from her previous school and she has been lacking in my class."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, looking at Umbridge. "You don't give us anything hard, Professor. All you have us do in class is read." Serena chuckled and tapped her ehad. "I might not be the smartest kid on the block, but I _do _know how to read a book."

Umbridge's mouth fell open and Serena turned back to Professor McGonagall. "So what do I have to do to be a teacher?"

* * *

After her appointment with McGonagall, Serena was determined to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It didn't seem too hard. She just had to have a year's worth of study in the field and pass a test. After being a Sailor scout for nearly three years, Serena felt like she had more than enough experience. The Weasley twins were pumped up after helping Lydia with their prank on Umbridge that they decided to make their own. All of Gryffindor tower knew they were up to something but the Weasley twins refused to give out any details, especially to Hermione. 

"We've already scared her half to death," said Hermione. "Enough's enough."

"Ha," said Fred, "not quite enough. That was just the beginning. She hasn't learned her lesson yet."

"You'll get expelled!" Hermione warned.

"We don't care if we are," said George.

"Where's it going to be?" Serena questioned. "Just so I know where to go."

"Serena!" Hermone gasped.

"Hey, aren't you curious to know what they're coming up with?" Serena asked, turning to Hermione.

"More angry than curious," Hermione muttered, leaving the common room and up to bed.

Serena turned back to the guys. "So where is it? What time are you going to do it…and it's nothing nasty, is it?"

"Just don't wear your favorite shoes tomorrow," said Fred

"What about my shoes?" Serena looked down at her nice pair of loafers.

"You'll want to wear boots," he told her. "Something with plenty of sole. Ha…sole…that just gave me an idea."

"Now this surprise for Umbridge will keep her busy for a while," said Fred, "so if anyone of you want to wreak havoc in her office, have at it. Give her another mess to clean up."

An idea came to Harry. He wanted some time to talk to Sirius about girl advice. He was confused about Serena. She hadn't spoken to him since their one second kiss. He wasn't going to give up on her. "Just how much time?"

"About twenty minutes," George replied.

"That should be enough time," said Harry.

"For what?" Fred inquired eagerly. "What're you going to do? Re-arrange the furniture? Put glue in her chair?"

"No. Use her office to speak to Sirius," said Harry. "She's watching all the fireplaces except her own. And if she'll be away from her office anyway, she won't even know."

"That's it?"

"Well, if I have time," said Harry, "I might leave a trap."

* * *

The moment Harry saw Umbridge run toward the diversion, he turned back around. 

"Where's he going?" Hermione inquired.

"Maybe he forgot something," said Ron.

"C'mon, I wanna see what Fred and George did!" Lydia said excitedly, pushing through the students. When Lydia, Serena, Ron, Hermione and the other fifth year Gryffindors went to look at the commotion, Lydia stopped dead, causing Serena to crash into her.

"Ouch! Lydia!" Serena grunted, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry," Lydia said.

"It's a swamp!" Ron exclaimed.

"It looks so cool," said Dean, "how long do you think it took them?"

"It's disgusting!" Serena gasped.

"Well, now we know why Fred told you not to wear your loafers, Serena," Lydia said to Serena.

"Yeah," Serena looked down at her thick hiking boots. "No kidding."

Serena laughed as Umbridge's feet got stuck into the swampy water. Serena tapped her foot. "You should get some hiking boots, Professor…"

While Umbridge was trying to get rid of the swamp, and get her feet free, Harry was in her office speaking to Lupin and Sirius. They were relieved to know he wasn't in trouble, but surprised he just wanted to talk about girls.

"Just kiss her already, Harry," said Sirius and Lupin glared at him.

"I already have," Harry muttered.

"You did?" Sirius said, grinning. "So…how'd it go?"

"It was a nightmare," Harry frowned.

"What happened? Did you miss her mouth?" Sirius asked. "Did you forget to brush your teeth before you kissed her? James always had that problem. Lily hated it…"

"No, nothing like that," Harry said, "I mean, it was great while it lasted but…she just pulled away. I think she thought about Darien."

"Who's Darien?" Lupin inquired.

"Her old boyfriend," Harry answered, "they were together a thousand years ago and they're supposed to get married in the future. But Serena broke up with him. Why is she still thinking about him?"

"A thousand years ago?" Sirus asked.

"Sailor Pluto told me something that happened a thousand years ago," Lupin said, "about the moon kingdom. There was a battle and everyone died but then they were sent here. She didn't tell me much else though."

"Yeah," Harry said, "and Darien was the prince from Earth and I guess they were engaged but because they died, they were sent here and they get married and have a kid but…I don't think Serena even likes him. She says she has to do it because it's her destiny but that's just stupid. She should be able to do what she wants!"

"Maybe Serena doesn't know what she wants," Lupin said softly.

"Sure she does," Harry said, "she wants to be with me."

"But she still feels obligated to this Darien?" Lupin inquired.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Harry said sorrowfully.

"How do you feel about Serena?"

"I love her," Harry admitted. "I've always loved her. We were together a thousand years ago too. I've had dreams about it."

"This is all really crazy," Sirius said, rubbing his head. "How were you together athousand years ago?"

"I was somebody else," Harry said, "on the moon. My name was Solaris. I was living in the Moon Kingdom. I don't know what I was doing there, but that's where I was."

"But you and Serena…I'm guessing she was the princess?" Sirius began and Harry nodded. "you were never an item then?"

Harry shook his head. "In my dream I didn't tell her how I felt about her until she was just about to announce her engagement to the prince. Then he killed me."

"What?" Sirius demanded. "He killed you?"

"Yeah, he stabbed me and pushed me off the moon," Harry said.

"Then…I think you should find this guy and curse him! Challenge him to a duel…"

"Sirius, Harry's already in enough danger as it is," Lupin said, "he can't go sending letters to this Darien."

"Well, what should he do?" Sirius demanded.

"Nothing," Lupin said.

"Nothing?" Harry and Sirius said together.

"What do you mean, 'do nothing?'" Harry asked. "I asked you two how I can make Serena understand and you tell me to just do nothing?"

"You'll just push her away if you persue her even more," Lupin said, "What Serena needs now is time to sort things out. She feels torn between two people and she doesn't know what to do. She just might reach out to you."

"Oh, what do you know about girls?" Sirius groaned, shaking his head.

"Look, Harry," Lupin said, "I know you just want to be with Serena, but you've got other things to worry about."

"Yeah, like staying alive," Harry groaned.

Lupin nodded. "Don't worry, if you and Serena are really meant together, it'll happen."

"I guess you're right but…it won't be—what's that?" said Harry. "Is that Kreacher coming downstairs?"

"No," said Sirius, glancing behind him, "it's got to be someone on your end."

"I've got to go!" Harry said, pulling his head out of the fire and pulling the invisibility cloak on just before Filch walked into the room and grabbed a parchment. Harry followed Filch out of the office and when Harry found that it was safe, he stuck his invisibility cloak into his bag. Harry came up by Hermione.

"Hey, what's with the swamp?" He asked.

"Wher've you been?" Hermione demanded.

"Forgot something," said Harry, running his hand through his unruly black hair.

"So!" Umbridge said at Fred and George. "So…you think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred as if they were talking about the weather.

Filch pushed through the crowd to get to Umbridge. "I've got the form, Headmistress," he said, waving the form. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting…Oh, let me do it now…"

"Whips?" Serena gasped. "What whips?"

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge said. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are."

Fred turned to his twin.

"George," said Fred, "I've think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real word, d'you reckon," Fred asked.

"Definitely," George agreed. The twins raised their wands and said in unison, "_Accio_ _Brooms!"_

There was a loud crash and everyone turned to the noise. Fred and George's broomsticks flew over to the twins and they mounted.

"We wont be seeing you," Fred told Umbridge.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch, said George.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portal Samp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Fred announced. 'Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George added, pointing at Umbridge.

"YEAH!" Serena and her friends exclaimed.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge yelled but Fred and George kicked off the floor before anyone could get close to them. The twins passed the poltergeist and Fred decided to deliver Peeves a message before leaving Hogwarts' halls for the last time.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Peeves took off his hat and saluted the twins. The students ran after them, cheering and whistling.

"Good luck, guys!" Serena exclaimed as she waved.

"I don't think anyone's ever flown away from Hogwarts before," Ami said in awe.

"Hogwarts never had a headmistress like _Umbridge _before," said Lydia, folding her arms. "If she doesn't stop soon, I just might follow Fred and George's lead and fly the coop too."

* * *

"That was brilliant," said Fred when they were away from Hogwarts, "I can't wait until I see Hotaru. She's probably waiting for us right now." 

"What?" George demanded. "Waiting for us?"

"Yeah," Fred said, "I gave her a key to the store so she could get the shop ready."

"Why?"

"Because she's my girlfriend," Fred muttered, "and she wanted to help. She says the Order won't let her do missions anymore after she turned Knockturne alley into rubble. She wanted to feel useful."

"She's going to help once we're there?" George asked.

"Of course she is," Fred retorted, "she has some good ideas herself. She's not going to bring the shop down, if that's what you're afraid of."

"I'm not," said George.

"She's a sweet girl," Fred said, "stop being so afraid of her."

"It's not that," said George.

"Then what is it?" Fred stopped his broom and looked at his cousin.

"Well, she thinks you're _me_!" George exclaimed. "She'll get confused who's who. Just like before!"

"Oh, she's able to tell us apart now," Fred grunted, "I talk to her. _You _don't. You can fix the problem if you just speak to her and we'll go back to things were. I won't have to pretend to be you anymore."

"Once we get customers," said George, "we won't have time for any relationships. You shouldn't have hired Hotaru."

"Why not?" Fred demanded. "I'm part of the shop too!"

"So am I," said George said, "and you should've told me about this."

"I _am _telling you!" Fred exclaimed.

"Before you hired her," George said.

"You wouldn't have let me," said Fred, "so I did it anyway. You'll thank me later once you'll see all the business Hotaru helps us with."

* * *

Fred was right about Hotaru. She was waiting for the twins when they got back. She had most of the shop stocked up and there was a welcome banner hanging over the entrance. She came up with good ideas: healing talismans that she made with her healing abilities, a variety of lamps and even Sailor Soldier dolls that moved and talked. It didn't take long for Weasley Wizard Wheezes to become a success. The store was always jumping with customers and they were getting mail orders every day. But with all this success, George still felt uncomfortable around Hotaru. He hardly spoke to her. He didn't know what to say. After closing, Fred and George were in the office counting the money while Hotaru was straightening up front of the store with Verity, a new hire. 

"What do you think of your first day, Verity?" Hotaru inquired as she put more edible Dark Marks into a cauldron.

"It was great," said Verity, with a smile. "Busy, but great."

"Yeah, I'm surprised how busy we are," Hotaru said thoughtfully. "We've only been open for a couple of weeks."

Verity moved to the cage of Pygmy Puffs to feed them. "You and George…you're seeing each other, right?"

"No, I'm dating Fred," Hotaru corrected, "since Christmas."

"Oh, right," said Verity, rubbing her forehead, "I get 'em mixed up. That's why I just call them both Mr. Weasley."

"I know," said Hotaru. She moved to the front counter to wipe off some dust and she found a couple of sickles that were left on the side.

"George must've dropped these," she said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Verity.

Sickles in hand, Hotaru walked to the office where Fred and George were. She stopped before entering. They were talking about something intently in there and it wasn't about business. It was about her.

"Hotaru's going to figure it out soon," said George.

"Figure out what?" Fred demanded. "Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one…"

"That you're pretending to be me," George said, "She'll find out."

"We haven't switched names," Fred told him. "She knows I'm Fred and she knows you're George."

"I think you're taking this too long," said George. "You don't have to keep dating her."

"You idiot, you made me lose count!" Fred grunted, throwing down money.

"I'm serious, Fred," said George, "you should've just told her that you weren't me. She's going to find out."

"She was upset," said Fred, "what was I supposed to do?"

"You've got to let her go," said George, "before she finds out."

"I'm not firing Hotaru!" Fred exclaimed. "Not with all this success she's given us!"

"We'd still be doing all right without her help," said George.

"You should be the one to tell Hotaru about your mistake," said Fred, "I've done nothing wrong. All I've done was…" Fred turned around in his chair and gasped when he saw Hotaru.

"H-Hotaru?" Fred gasped. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she said. Hotaru walked in and dropped the sickles into the box in front of Fred. "So…which one are you, really?"

Fred sighed. "I'm Fred, he's George. That part is true." He pointed to his twin. "He's the one who saw you on New Years Eve."

Hotaru glanced at George and then to Fred. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, you were upset," Fred said. "It caught me off guard. I knew it had something to do with George and I wanted to know what it was. He was acting weird that morning."

"Right," Hotaru said., "so you weren't just…messing with me then?"

"Of course not," said Fred.

"You could've told me later," said Hotaru, "you shouldn't have started dating me."

"We're sorry," said George, "this is my fault. I shouldn't have followed you that day on New Years. I should've left you alone."

"Why didn't you come and talk to me?" Hotaru asked. "Were you afraid of me?"

George didn't answer.

"That's it, isnt' it?" Hotaru smiled sadly. "That explains why you never spoke to me after that. You were too afraid to talk to me all because I'm the sailor scout of death and destruction. "

"No I'm not," said George.

"Yeah it is," Fred told him. "You said you could only see her as the scout of Death now."

"Is that true?" Hotaru said sadly.

George nodded.

Hotaru put her hand into a fist. "I see. So, you really are afraid of me, aren't you? Just like the others." Hotaru swallowed and pointed at George. "You're afraid of me!" she pointed at Fred. "And you don't respect me!"

"What?" Fred gasped. "Sure I do!"

"You didn't respect me enough to tell me the truth," Hotaru said, "all this time, I believed that George wasn't afraid of me. I thought something changed. But it made no difference. No one... no one understands how I feel! No one wants to know the real me!"

Hotaru pulled off her magenta staff robes and tossed them at Fred.

"Hotaru…you can't quit!" he said in shock.

"I'm not just quitting,' Hotaru exclaimed, "I'm breaking up with you!"

Fred stared in disbeleif. He lost his best employee and girlfriend on the same day? This wasn't happening.

"I don't'know who you are!" Hotaru snapped. "I don't know either of you and I don't want to know! Just leave me alone, since everyone else does!"

"Don't go, Hotaru," Fred pleaded. "We need you."

"You heard your cousin," Hotaru said, "you'll manage without me!"

Hotaru turned around and ran out of the store. Fred called after her and George turned around, shaking his head. "Maybe we left Hogwarts a little too soon."

TBC


	33. Serena's Wish and Darien's Promise

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 33

Serena's Wish and Darien's Promise

Dressed her candy striper uniform and humming, Lizzy Furuhata went from room to room placing new bouquets in the patients' rooms. It wasn't a duty the nurses gave her, but she thought flowers will brighten up the clean and dull hospital rooms. After visiting some of the patients who knew her, she decided to take flowers to the John Doe that was in a motorcycle accident.

"Nice of you to take it to that young man," said the head nurse. "We just took off his bandages yesterday."

"Really, his bandages are off?" Lizzy Furuhata said excitedly as she was placing flowers in a vase for the unnamed patient.

"His cuts have healed, she answered, "but we still cannot identify him."

"Is he awake?" Lizzy questioned.

The nurse sighed. "No. It's a shame too. I want to know if he'll date my daughter. He's got a handsome face, even with a few scars."

"Get in line," said a younger nurse as she started filing something.

Lizzy chuckled and finished arranging her bouquet. "Well, maybe this will get him to wake up."

"If he's allergic to flowers, he will," moaned a nurse that was overworked.

Lizzy walked to room 321 with the bouquet in hand. The man wasn't alert and awake, but she spoke as if he was. "Hi, I'm Lizzy. I brought you these flowers to brighten up your room."

As she approached the bed, she got a look at the man's lightly scarred face. She gasped and dropped the vase. "Oh no! Darien!"

Lizzy turned around and ran to the nurse's station. Thinking that there was a code blue, nurses and doctors went to see what the matter was.

"I know the patient in 321!" she shouted. "His name's Darien Shields."

"You know him?" the doctor questioned. "How?"  
"My brother is best friends with him. He's been wondering where—oh I have to call him!" Without giving any more information, she grabbed the phone from the nurses' station and called her brother. "Hello, Andrew! Darien's here…he's the John Doe guy that was in an accident…I just saw his face. You should get here!"

After she hung up, the doctor approached her. "Can you call his family?"

"He hasn't any," Lizzy said, "my brother told me that Darien's parents died when he was little. OH…that reminds, me, I should call Serena!"

She grabbed the phone again, dialed Serena's number but got the disconnected message.

"How could it be disconnected?" Lizzy groaned.

"Lizzy, calm down," said the head nurse. "Darien is all right. He's recuperating nicely."

"Recuperating nicely?" Lizzy demanded. "He's in a coma and he's paralyzed, isn't he? That's not good at all!"

"We won't know how bad he is paralyzed until he wakes up," assured one of the nurses. "Perhaps you should go home."

"No, I've got to stay until my brother gets here," Lizzy insisted, "I need to tell him what happened."

"All right, just have a seat," the nurse said.

But Lizzy couldn't sit still. She remembered her conversations with her brother about Darien. Andrew was wondering where he was and he kept saying how it was unlike him to just disappear. He knew Darien better than anybody…except for maybe Serena. Lizzy was also worried about him, because she secretly crushed on him. She knew he was dating Serena so she told nobody about her crush. However, Andrew could tell she had a thing for him. Darien was one of the first things she asked Andrew when ever she saw her brother.

"Lizzy!" Andrew cried, walking into the hall, still wearing his apron from work. "Came as quick as I could."

"Andrew!" Lizzy ran to him. "They say he's paralyzed and we don't know when he'll wake up."

"Paralyzed?" Andrew gasped. He never could picture Darien ever being paralyzed. "It's that bad?"

"We don't know how bad it is, until he wakes up," interrupted a nurse. "We will have to run some tests…see if he can feel anything."

"Can I see him?" Andrew questioned.

"Of course," the nurse answered with a nod.

With Lizzy at his side, Andrew walked into the hospital room.

"Hey, Darien, so this is where you've been hiding," Andrew said, cracking a smile. Andrew sat down in the chair and Lizzy lingered in the corner with her hand to her mouth. "His face is a little scratched up but that should heal up fine."

"What if he doesn't walk again?" Lizzy asked nervously.

"Hey," Andrew leaned back and looked at his sister. "Relax, Darien's a tough guy. He'll be fine. Besides, even if he doesn't walk again, he won't be bitter about it. Darien's not like that."

Lizzy nodded mutely. Lizzy and Andrew sat with him for a few moments and then a police officer came to the room. Lizzy and Andrew looked the officer in surprise.

"I'm Officer Honda," the officer stated, taking out a pad of paper. "I'd like to ask you a few questions about your friend here."

"Darien didn't do anything wrong," said Lizzy.

"Young lady," said the officer, "he was speeding, without a license and he wasn't wearing a helmet."

"Wait…Darien always wears his helmet though," Andrew insisted. "And he always drives safely. I've never known him to be reckless."

"Is he?" the officer asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Lizzy insisted, "Darien's given me rides on his motorcycle before. He goes the speed limit and he always wears his helmet. Always."

"Any idea why he wouldn't ride responsively now?" the officer asked.

"No idea," said Lizzy.

"Have you ever known Darien to drink?"

"Darien doesn't drink!" Lizzy shouted. "Not a drop of alcohol was found in his blood when they brought him in!"

"Lizzy, Lizzy calm down," Andrew stood up and walked to his sister. "He's just doing his job. Why don't you go?"

"What?"

"Don't worry," said Andrew, "I'll handle this." He looked at the officer. "You don't need to inquire my sister anymore, do you? I know Darien more. I'm his best friend."

"All right, you can go," said the officer.

Lizzy glared at the officer and walked out of the room. Andrew sat back down.

"Continue with your questions, Officer," Andrew said softly. "But my sister's right. Darien doesn't drink."

* * *

Lizzy was to mad to just go home. She decided to put a couple of hours in at the parlor. Some people don't like to work when they're upset, but working keeps her mind occupied. She didn't want to think about the police. She just wanted to focus on Darien getting better. She saw Molly walk in and take a seat. Remembering that Molly was best friends Serena, Lizzy walked over to her.

"Molly," said Lizzy.

"Hey Lizzy!" Molly said with a grin. "A banana split please."

"You'll want that a banana split to calm you down," Lizzy said.

"Why?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lizzy sighed. "Darien is in the hospital. He crashed his motorcycle."

"What?" Molly got to her feet. "When?"

"He crashed a couple months ago," Lizzy explained, "but we didn't know his identity. He had no ID on him and when they brought him in his face was all bandaged up. They just took the bandages off today and I saw his face."

"There was something in the paper about a guy that was in a motorcycle accident," Molly said, "he wasn't wearing a helmet and no one knew him."

"Yeah, that'd be Darien," Lizzy sighed, "the hospital was trying to figure out who he was."

"Is he going to be all right?" Molly asked.

"We don't know," Lizzy frowned, "he's in a coma and the doctors say he may be paralyzed."

"That's awful!" Molly gasped.

"I tried calling Serena," Lizzy stated, "but I couldn't get a hold of her."

"Don't you know?" Molly asked. "Serena's moved to England."

Lizzy slapped her head. "Oh, that's right. I totally forgot. She sent me a Christmas card. You should tell her the news, being her best friend."

"I wonder how Serena will take it," Molly said, "even though she and Darien are broken up I'm sure she'll be frantic once she finds out."

"Wait, they broke up?" Lizzy gasped.

"You didn't know?" Molly questioned. "They broke up about a year ago."

"I had no idea."

"Better save that banana split for later," Molly said, getting out of her seat. "I've got to tell Serena."

* * *

Umbridge was about to go crazy. Ninety percent of the student body was playing pranks for her left and right. She could not open a desk drawer without finding something very disgusting like slime, or a bunch of doxies that came out and bit her on the nose. She did not know who to catch because there were just so many students she did not know what to do. Only her Inquisitorial Squad was the ones that seemed loyal to her. She tried and tried to get Peeves the Poltergeist out of the school but there was nothing she could do. Peeves made it very clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Seeing Umbridge endure all this persecution made staying at Hogwarts a little easier.

'Umbridge will take off any day now,' Harry thought as he was walking to breakfast one morning. He got to the entrance of the Great Hall when Serena ran out, bumping into him.

"S—sorry, Harry," she mumbled.

"You all right?" Harry asked, noticing that she looked pale, her eyes full of worry. "Did Peeves bringing a bag of spiders again?" Harry chuckled, hoping it would get Serena to laugh. Serena shook her head and ran down the hall, clutching a piece of paper in her hand. Confused, Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and asked his fellow Gryffindors if they knew why Serena was upset.

"She got a letter from her mom," Lydia said, "must've been some bad news."

"Is someone in her family ill?" Harry asked in concern.

"I don't know," Lydia replied, "She didn't say what the letter was about."

"Maybe you should see if she's okay," Harry said.

"Nah," Lydia said, shaking her head. "If Serena wanted help she would've taken me with her. She'll be all right."

Throughout the day, Lydia doubted how all right Serena was. Serena didn't' come to any of her lessons or even to lunch. Believing it was serious and not being able to find Serena in Gryffindor tower, Lydia told the other girls to help her look for Serena. They searched the bathrooms, the kitchens (sometimes Serena ate sugary food when she was upset—though she did this all the time already), even the library. Thinking that she may have packed up and left Hogwarts, they finally found Serena in the owlerly, pacing back and forth under some sleeping owls.

"Serena!" Raye shouted. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Oh," Serena stopped pacing and glanced up. "Hi, guys."

"You've been here the whole day?" Lita asked. "What's up? Lydia said you got a letter from your Mom. Is it a family emergency?"

"Not exactly," Serena mumbled, "he letter actually came from Molly. My mom just forwarded it to me." Serena glanced down at the letter, a lump in her throat.

"What is it, Serena?" Lydia questioned.

Serena brought her head back up, her eyes tearful. "It's Darien. He's been in an accident on his motorcycle."

"What?" the five girls gasped.

"Is he all right?" Ami asked. "He's not seriously hurt is he? You know who is treating him?"

Serena shrugged. "Not sure…Molly found out from Lizzy and Lizzy saw him in the hospital. Lizzy became a volunteer there. She didn't know who he was when they brought him in. She just found out who he was when they took the bandages off. Lizzy told Molly and Molly sent me the newspaper clipping."

"How bad was the accident?" Raye asked.

"He almost got killed!" Serena cried. "He wasn't wearing his helmet. I don't know how he could've survived."

"Darien…wasn't wearing his helmet?" Mina asked in surprise.

"I know," Serena said quickly, "Darien always wears his helmet. Always! He never speeds either."

"He was speeding?" Lydia rubbed her head. "Darien never seemed to be the guy to go hot roding…ever."

"Exactly!" Serena sat down on the nasty straw and owl pooped-on-floor and sighed. "This is my fault."

"Don't go blaming yourself," Lydia said, "you've got nothing to do with this."

"No, Darien _always _wears his helmet, he _never _goes on his bike without his helmet," Serena said through her tears. "He drives safer than any motorcyclist. He always wears his helmet and he always has his license on him."

"He didn't have his license on him?"

"That'll explain why they couldn't identify him," Ami said, "but, surely he wouldn't just hop on his motorcycle without his license."

"Unless he was upset about something," Serena said, "about me. I know it."

"You can't be sure that's it, Serena," Lita insisted, "maybe Darien had an emergency."

"Yeah, he must've been in a hurry and forgot it," Lydia added, nodding.

"No, he doesn't forget things," Serena said, "guys, I know Darien better than any of you. I know he was upset about me."

"Then where would he go if he was thinking about you?" Lydia asked. "You think he was trying to find you?"

"I don't know, maybe he just wanted to cool his head," Serena said. "I've just sent a letter back to Molly to get more information. I've been waiting here for her reply."

"Well, you'll have to wait about a week to get mail from Japan, Serena," Raye said, helping Serena to her feet. "Darien's a fighter, Serena. He'll be all right."

"Yes, he is," Serena said, "I know. But I'm so worried. They say he may be paralyzed and they don't know when he wakes up."

"Come on," Lydia said softly, "you're missing dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Serena said at once.

The girls all exchanged glances. It was the first time they ever heard Serena turn down food.

"I'll just go to bed," Serena announced.

"We'll tell the others what happened, all right?" Lydia asked. "Harry's worried about you."

"Yeah, that'll be all right," Serena said. "Thanks."

* * *

Serena couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for hours. She got up a couple of times to take a drink of water and check the time. It was nearing three in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. Her mind was still on Darien. She didn't know if she should drop everything and so she can be by his side or stay here and protect Harry. She had given Dumbledore her promise to protect Harry and now that Dumbledore was not at Hogwarts her responsibilities had increased in priority. What if something happened to Harry if she left? But if she were to stay, what if something happened to Darien?

Serena groaned and laid back in bed. She tried to force these worries out of her head and think about a sleeping strategy her mother taught her when she was little.

"_Just think about bunnies, Serena. Think about how soft and fuzzy and warm they are and you'll fall asleep."_

"Bunnies," Serena mumbled, closing her eyes. "Soft and white bunnies."

Serena hadn't used this strategy in a long time. She had always had an easy time falling asleep. Somehow, when she thought about bunnies, it got her to fall asleep faster than counting sheep jumping over a fence.

Serena pictured herself in a grassy meadow with white bunnies all over the place. She was running after them and picking them up and cuddling them. One bunny ran away from her and she chased after it.

"Come here little bunny!" Serena called. "Come here."

The bunny hopped into the city of Tokyo and Serena followed it all the way to a building. Tokyo Hospital. Serena paused for a moment and then walked to the door. She put her hand on the door, opened it, and stepped right in, leaving the cuddly bunnies in the grassy meadow. Serena didn't see any orderlies or nurses walking by her as she went down the halls. Serena came to Room 321 and read the name on the door: Shields, Darien.

Serena swallowed and pushed the door open. She knew who was in this room and what condition to find him in though she still felt unprepared for it. Serena stepped into the sterile hospital room and shuffled over to Darien's bedside. She looked at all the machines hooked up to him that were keeping him alive and then she looked at Darien's sad and sorry scarred face. She leaned forward and softly touched his cheek.

"Darien, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "This is my fault, isn't it?"

"Well, of course it is," snapped a voice in the corner.

Serena turned her head and gasped. "D-Darien?"

Indeed, it was Darien, though he was sleeping in the bed where Serena was standing. At the same time, Darien was standing in the corner, his face livid but scar-free. He was wearing jeans, his EARTH T-shirt and a jacket: the very same things he was wearing the day of his accident.

"Merry Christmas."

"What?"

"Remember that pathetic Christmas card you sent me?" Darien demanded. "All you bothered to say was 'Merry Christmas.'"

"I just wanted to send you a little something," Serena said.

"Something? That was nothing!" Darien yelled. "You didn't ask how I was doing. You didn't tell me what you were up to. You didn't tell me anything!"

"I'm…so sorry, Darien," Serena said.

"You should be!" Darien yelled. "I almost died! And it would've been on your head!"

Serena covered her mouth and cried.

"I don't know when or if I'll wake up," Darien said as he looked at his sleeping self, "and if I do, I may never walk and I might go to prison. Because of your useless card, I forgot my license and my helmet."

"I know," Serena squeaked, "I know you always ride responsively, Darien."

"I'm glad you still know some things about me," said Darien, "Because I'm not sure if I know you anymore."

"Huh?" Serena said.

"Maybe it's better this way," said Darien, "you want to be with someone else then fine! I'm sick of your games, Serena. I don't ever want to see your face ever again!"

"Oh, Darien, please don't be like that!" Serena begged as she ran to him and grabbed his arm. "I'm just so confused. It's not that I don't care about you anymore. I will always care about you."

"Don't touch me," Darien pushed her away. "Haven't you done enough already?"

Serena pulled her arms to her. She had never seen Darien like this. It wasn't like him at all.

"I'm in this bed because of you," he said, "you can try to help me but you'll just make things worse. I know you wish that I forget you. Well, I'll promise you this, Serena. When I wake up from this bed," he pointed at the bed, his eyes fixed at Serena, "I'll go on living as if I never met you."

"Really?" Serena asked him.

"Yeah," Darien said, "I can get better on my own, just you see. I'm stronger than you think. I'll find someone else to take care of me. I don't need you anymore."

Serena stared in surprise. She wasn't sure what to think about this. She was slightly relieved that he was letting go, but was upset in the way he was doing it.

"If you want to be with someone else, go right ahead," Darien said, "you're free to do whatever you want. I don't care what you do."

Serena looked at the Darien in the bed and then at the conscious and angry Darien standing before her. "Yes, I know you'll get better Darien. Perhaps it's better if we just part as friends."

"Yeah, I guess that's the closest we'll ever be," Darien said with a little remorse in his voice. "But if things don't work out with you and this Harry guy, don't go crying to me. You said yourself that we're through."

Serena nodded and the dream faded away. Serena opened her eyes and laid in bed awake for a couple of minutes to think the dream over. She's never had a dream where she was with two of the same person. Freaky dreams like this would cause her to wake up gasping for air, but she just laid there contemplating what it all meant. It was like she just had a conversation with Darien's subconscious mind. Hew as right about everything. Serena had wished that Darien would forget all about her. How on earth did he know about that? And why was he acting so…cold? Well, sometimes Darien had been cold in the past before they got together. That was true. What did Darien mean by saying he would go on as if he never knew her? Was he serious? Was that just her mind playing tricks on her? What if her dream had come true? What caused this wish to come true anyhow? She didn't wish with the silver crystal. It was just a wish that she had on her mind lately.

What Serena had forgotten was that her wand was made out of willow and the wood was sometimes used to make wishes. The day she was writing Darien's Christmas card, her wand touched the card barely, as she had a lot of things on her desk that time. She was wishing that Darien would forget her because her wand was near her and touching Darien's' card, Darien's card was "jinxed" Once he got it, it caused him to carry out the deed that would cause him to forget Serena: his accident.

But Serena couldn't figure out how this happened. She had so many things on her mind. She was glad that it worked out, but she never wished Darien to get hurt in the process. What if he never does walk again? Would she really be able to go on with that on her conscious? Serena sat up in bed and shook her head. No, that was crazy. She shouldn't think that way. Darien was strong. He was the prince of the Earth. He had fought through many battles before, he could handle this. It was going to take more than a motorcycle accident to keep him down. Darien _was _going to wake up and even if he was paralyzed, he'd find a way to walk and do all the things he once done again. After all, Serena knew him better than anyone.

Serena was still unclear about what to do. Should she at least go and visit him? But she had gone through so much trouble to get her family to come to England with her and she had responsibilities in Hogwarts She couldn't just go back to Japan. How would she get there anyway? She couldn't teleport on her own and with Umbridge watching the fires, flooing herself to Japan was not an option. She wouldn't even know what fireplace to floo herself to.

Then Serena remembered that she was keeping in touch with Molly. She had asked Molly to tell her if there was any change with Darien. Serena would just wait on news from Molly. Serena would remain at Hogwarts until Darien woke up and if he still remembered Serena and if he asked for her, _then _Serena would come to Japan to see him. She wasn't about to go to Japan and wait for him to wake up there, especially if he would wake up and not remember her. It was settled. Serena had made up her mind. She would only go to Japan if Darien asked for her when he woke up. She hoped her wish would continue to stay true and Darien would keep his promise, even if he had given it to her in a dream.

Serena smiled and laid back down. "Thanks, Darien…" she whispered into her pillow.

* * *

Feeling tons better than she did the previous day, Serena came down the stairs to the common room wearing a smile. "Morning, guys," she said to everyone sitting around.

"Hey, Serena," Harry said who had just entered the common room himself. "I heard about Darien. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," said Serena.

"Look, if you want to go back to Japan," he said, though it was hard for him to get the words out. "I'd understand. You don't have to stay here."

Lupin had told him to give Serena space and let her make up her own mind. He knew he was right. But he just wanted to be near Serena. He didn't want Darien to take her from him again.

"Thanks," said Serena, "but I'm going to stay here."

"You are?" Harry asked, surprised but happy.

Serena nodded. "I'm needed here. Darien's going to be all right. I know him better than anyone and I know he wouldn't want me to be worried sick about him."

"Are you ever going to go back to Japan?" Harry questioned. "Just to visit him?"

Serena shrugged, "I will if he asks for me. But what would the point be if I go all the way back and wait for him to wake up there? There's nothing I can do for him.He'll be well taken care at the hospital. They've got good doctors; Amy's mom is one of them." Serena chuckled. "I wonder if she's treating him."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you're staying, Serena."

"Yeah, me too," said Serena, "besides, I've got a squad to lead, don't I?"

"That's right" Harry said.

"Oh, that's right," Serena gasped, "Quidditch Finals are this Saturday, aren't they?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry said.

"I haven't even bothered scheduling a practice," Serena exclaimed, grabbing her hair. "We need to make new cheers and they've got to be good! Augh! I can't believe I forgot!" Serena ran off to find her fellow Gryffindor cheerleaders and Harry stayed back at the common room, heaving a sigh of relief. Now he could get closer to Serena without having to worry about Darien getting in the way.

* * *

The Gryffindor Cheerleader Squad practiced hard until the Quidditch final, coming up with new cheers in the process. Harry was so excited to watch Serena cheer that for once, he didn't mind not playing. And to show his Gryffindor spirit (and to get close to Serena) he asked Serena to paint some Gryffindor colors on his face. Serena happily obliged and painted the golden Snitch on one cheek and a red paw print on the other right before the match. Harry sat in the front row, cheering along with the other Gryffindors.

"LIONS DON'T NEED WINGS TO SOAR! LIONS SOAR AND LIONS ROAR!"

Harry only had a couple minutes to get into the game when Hagrid came through the crowd and ducked by Hermione and Harry.

"I need yeh to come with me," he whispered, looking anxious.

Harry didn't want leave before seeing Gryffindor score, but he knew how Hagrid got sometimes when he needed a favor.

"Okay," Harry said.

As he stood up, Serena caught his eyes. She looked confused and slightly disappointed.

"Sorry," Harry mouthed at her, "I gotta go."

Serena nodded to indicate she understood and went on doing a cheer. 'Typical,' she thought. 'I come up with all these near cheers just for Harry and he leaves before he can see any of them.'

Though she was a little bummed that Harry wasn't going to see her, Serena put on her cheerleader face and jumped up and down and shouted at the audience.

"WE LIONS CAN'T BE BEAT!"

Ron prepared himself for the last game of the season. He put powder on his hands and got a new pair of Quidditch gloves to prevent the Quaffle from slipping through his fingers. He got every save and he moved quick and fluid, like water. The Slytherins stopped singing, "Weasley is our King" after Ron's fifth save. The Gryffindors cheered louder and louder as the Gryffindor was making a score after score.

"BACK OFF! BACK OFF! LISTEN TO THE GRYFINDORS ROAR!" shouted the Gryffindor cheerleaders as Neville danced around in his lion suit.

"Hey, where's Harry?" Ginny asked Serena after Angelina scored her tenth goal. "He's missing the match!"

"I saw him and Hermione leave with Hagrid," Serena answered out of the corner of her mouth. She cleared her throat and jumped up. "YAY! GO GRYFFINDOR! EVERYONE GET ON THE FLOOR! EVERYONE LET OUT A LION'S ROAR!"

Though Ravenclaw was getting creamed, they still kept their spirit. The cheerleaders said a cheer every now and then to get the team excited.

"RAVENCLAW! RAVENCLAW! YOU'RE THE BEST TEAM WE EVER SAW!"

"Well at least they got spirit," Lydia said as she flew over the Ravenclaw cheerleaders as she searched for the Snitch, "which is more than I can say for the team." She glanced at the team. Davies was shouting at everybody to get in order.

Then Lydia noticed Cho Chang zip upward suddenly.

"Huh?" Lydia mumbled, watching Cho fly. The snitch was zooming upward and Cho was tailing it. Lydia pulled up on her broomstick and went after the Snitch as well. She caught up with Cho so that they were neck and neck. The snitch was five feet away from them. They both urged their broomsticks to fly faster, faster, faster. They got up sixty feet and Cho felt her broomstick tug backward. She yelped and hung on tight to keep from falling off. Lydia laughed as she flew just a few feet higher to claim the golden Snitch.

"Looks like you need a Moon Trimmer!" Lydia yelled down at Cho. Lyda got the snitch and flew down to the crowd, waving her hand.

"Lydia's caught the snitch!" exclaimed Lee Jordon. "Gryffindors won!"

The Gryffindor players landed, cheering and they lifted Ron Weasley onto their shoulders. Madame Hooch handed the silver Quidditch cup to Angelina Johnson, who handed it to Ron. Ron held the cup over his head.

Furious, Cho Chang came to the ground and tossed her broomstick to the side.

"I don't think that was a fair win," complained Ginny's boyfriend, Michael Corner. "Not everyone has a Moontrimmer."

"And not everyone has a comet," said Ginny, "Gryffindor's won and Lydia's Moontrimmer had nothing to do it with it."

"Oh I wouldn't…" Lydia began but Ginny continued to have her fit with Michael.

"If you've got a problem then I'm breaking up with you!" Ginny snapped.

"Fine!" Michael grunted and he ran after Cho.

Singing a new chorus of "Weasley is our King," the Gryffindors carried Ron off the field.

"We won, I don't believe it," Ron said, "we _won!"_

"Believe it, Ron," Lydia told him, "we won!"

"_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King…"_

They carried Ron up to the castle after the rest of the students. Harry and Hermione were lingering near the castle, looking up at Ron in surprise.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he waved the Quidditch Cup. "WE DID IT! WE WON!"

"Isn't it awesome?" Serena said, grinning as the Gryffindors carried Ron inside the castle.

"Can't believe it," said Hermione.

"What'd Hagrid want?" Serena asked. "Hey, you guys look like you've been through a fight or something."

Hermione sighed and pointed at Harry. "_You _tell her.  
"Okay," said Harry and Hermione followed the rest of the students up the stairs.

"What happened?" Serena questioned.

"Shh," Harry hushed, taking her by the arm and leading her to an empty classroom.

"Must be serious," Serena said, watching Harry as she sat down on a desk.

"It is," Harry groaned, "you know that Hagrid went to talk to giants, right?"

Serena nodded. "That's what Dumbledore wanted him to do. To find some to help us. But I don't think Hagrid was very successful."

"Well," Harry rubbed his head, "he might've been successful after all."

"What?"

"Hagrid brought a friend with him," Harry said.

"He didn't!" Serena gasped.

"Yeah, he found out it's his half brother," Harry explained, "his name is Grawp."

"Sounds charming," Serena smirked. "So that's what Hagrid wanted? Just for you to meet him?"

"No," Harry answered, "he wants us to teach Grawp English incase Hagrid gets sacked."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Is he serious? We can't just go into the forest and speak to a giant!"

"I know, but we promised him," said Harry.

"He wants us all to go?"

"He didn't' say," Harry said with a shrug.

"Well, I guess it's best if we all go in a group," said Serena, "I've fought giants before, I don't plan on fighting Grawp of course."

"Me neither," said Harry, "hopefully Hagrid doesn't get sacked because I don't want to go in the forest if I can help it. There's other things in the forest we've got to worry about besides Grawp. Seems like the centaurs don't want anyone getting into the forest. They think they own it."

"Just because Firenze is the new Divination teacher?" Serena demanded. "That's so wrong!"

"I know," Harry sighed, "look, we'd better get to the Gryffindor tower before someone spots it."

"No problem," said Serena, hopping of the desk.

"You've got to show me those new cheers when you get a chance," Harry said with a grin.

Serena laughed. "Hey, we'll be celebrating in the common room so I just might!"

Harry and Hermione told Ron about Grawp the next day under a tree near the lake. Ron acted just the way Harry and Hermione expected to him to. He could not believe what Harry and Hermione had just told him. He's had enough experience with Hagrid's "pets" to know what Grawp was going to be like. T

"Well," Ron sighed after smoothing his hair flat. "Hagrid hasn't been sacked, yet, has he? He's hung on this long, maybe he'll hang on till the end of term and we won't have to go near Grawp at all."

"Yeah, I hope so," Hermione agreed.

Ron looked way and he saw a blue haired girl swimming in the lake. His frown disappeared and he stood up in an instant. "Hey...is that Ami?"

Harry and Hermione looked at the girl in the lake. "Yeah, it is," said Harry.

"Suddenly, I fancy a dip," Ron said and he ran to a lake as Hermione began to protest.

"He doesn't even have a swimsuit," Hermione muttered. "He's crazy."

"Don't be so jealous Hermione," Harry grinned.

"I'm not jealous!" Hermione hissed, standing up and walking away.

"Ami, hey!" Ron yelled, hopping on one foot as he took off his shoe. "Want some company?"

"Ron?" Ami stopped swimming and looked at Ron. Once Ron got his shoes off, he pulled off his robes and undid his tie. Ami ducked into the water so the water came up to her chin. Ron took off his shirt and worried that he might take his pants off too, Ami closed her eyes.

Ron got into the water and he yelped. "It's cold!"

Giggling, Ami opened her eyes. Ron dove into the water and swam under the water toward Ami, and she was in the middle of the lake. She remained treading water and looking into the water in concern.

"Ron?"

Seconds later, Ron emerged from the water in front of Ami. "Hi."

"How did you hold your breath for that long," Ami asked in surprise, looking into the water and then up at him.

Ron shrugged. "Maybe I'm an aquamagus."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed. "Well, we're not sure. Weird things happen to me when I'm around water. Same kind of stuff happens to Hermione when she's around metal and Harry…well weird things happen to him all the time."

"You think you're elemagi?" Ami asked.

"Either that or we're going crazy," Ron said. "But we're showing the sings of elemagi, just like Binns said."

"That's great!" Ami said enthusiastically.

"You think so?"

"Well, yes," Ami said, "people believed that elemagi were extinct but now if they're returning…"

"Yeah, that is pretty cool," said Ron, "Hey, you think you can help me with water then?"

"Now?" Ami asked.

"Well, sure!"

"I can only control water and ice when I'm transformed," Ami explained.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Ron said. "And we can't do it now in the broad daylight. Hey, how about tonight? I'll use Harry's invisibility cloak! We can sneak outside and no one will know!"

"Okay," Ami said, "it's best that you start learning these new skills as soon as possible. You don't know when you need them."

"You're right!" Ron exclaimed, jumping out of the water. "You're so smart, Ami!"

Ami blushed and looked down. "Oh, thank you, Ron."

"So why are you swimming out here for?" Ron asked. "The water's cold."

"Your body will adjust to it after a while," Ami said, "I love to swim. I thought I'd take a little break from studying for my OWLs."

"You've started already?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, but I'm just doing one subject at a time," Ami said, "it's easier that way."

"Wow, Hermione hasn't started yet," said Ron, "and she doesn't study one thing at a time. She takes everything at the same time…I'd thought she'd learn her lesson after our third year when she tried to do everything at once. Hey, you think you can help me study?"

"Absolutely," Ami answered.

"You're the best, Ami," Ron said.

"Thanks."

They swam around for a while and then they went to the library to study for their exams. That night they crept outside so Ami could transform to Sailor Mercury without being noticed so she can help Ron with his aquatic powers.

"What are we going to do first, Ami—I mean—Sailor Mercury?" Ron inquired.

"Binns says aquamagi can take water from the air," Sailor Mercury said, "let's work on that. I'll give you more water to work with."

"Brilliant."

"Get ready now," said Sailor Mercury.

"Right."

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

The bubbles multiplied to a thick fog around them. Ron waved his hand. "Hey, I can't see anything."

"Concentrate on the moisture in the air," Sailor Mercury told him.

"Concentrate…concentrate," said Ron. He never really concentrated on anything before. Sometimes his water abilities just acted by themselves. He took a breath and closed his eyes, thinking of a way to thin the fog. After a few moments, he came up with a solution. He opened his eyes and started swirling his arms. The fog swirled around in a circle and Ron brought his hands together as if he was making a ball. The fog collected together instead of remaining as gas, became liquid. He turned the fog into a ball of water to take away the fog.

"I did it!" he exclaimed in surprise and he dropped the water. "Oops…I didn't mean to do that."

"That was a good start, Ron," Sailor Mercury said, "let's keep practicing."

"Yeah!"

* * *

For the next couple of days, Ron spent every moment with Ami. After a couple of hours of studying, they would swim in the lake to take a break and at night Ami became Sailor Mercury to help him with his ability over water. Sometimes Ami would teach him Mermish and they visited the merpeople. Ron told her everything that he, Harry and Hermione thought about them being elemagi, even the part about being on the moon kingdom.

"That's very likely," Ami agreed as they walked into the water, "since some of the elemagi disappeared a thousand years ago. And if you were at the Moon Kingdom, you'd to have been reborn. Queen Serenity sent everyone into the future, not just the princess and the sailor scouts."

"But if I am this Sion guy," Ron said, "will it change anything?"

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"Well, I'll still be me, right?" Ron inquired.

"Yes, of course you will," Ami said, "unlike the sailor soldiers, you don't have to undergo a transformation to use your powers. They are already in you. Sion was who you were a thousand years ago and Ronald Weasley is you who are today."

Ron beamed at her and he embraced her. "Oh, thanks Ami! I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome," Ami said, surprised by his action.

"Hey, let's go visit the merpeople," said Ron, taking her hand.

"Okay."

After his practices with Sailor Mercury, Ron learned how to make bubbles on his own. Ron created a bubble large enough for the both of them and they submerged under the water. They spent about an hour down on the lake floor visiting with the merpeople. Despite their vicious appearance, the merpeople were quite friendly. They taught Ami and Ron about their ways and gave them gifts. After visiting with them, Ami and Ron swam around and explored the lake. For the most part, they swam around hand in hand. Ami didn't mind it at all and Ron was glad for that. He made a mental note to ask Ami out officially when they reached the surface. After exploring the lake and picking up a few artifacts from groves and caves, they swam up to the surface.

"I can't believe all this was in the lake!" Ami exclaimed, looking into her bag.

"I know," said Ron, "I wonder where all this stuff came from."

"Let's go clean these things and look them over," Ami said, "We can send it to the bank…I'm sure someone can use them."

"Wait, Ami," Ron said, tugging on her hand. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" Ami inquired.

"I—I think you're great," said Ron, "and I know you're shy and everything but we've been spending a lot of time together and everything so…"

"Yes?"

Ron sighed and looked at her. "Ami, you want to go out with me?"

"Oh…" Ami gasped, staring at Ron and unable to speak. Ron had asked her to be his girlfriend. Ami never thought she'd be ask out before. She was so scared of getting close to boys. Ron was the only boy she felt she could get close to and be comfortable. She really admired his sense of humor and it was nice to have someone to study with.

"Never mind," Ron said, shaking his head. "It was a bad idea. OWL's are coming up and everything so I don't think you'll want to get into a relationship right now."

"No, wait, it's all right," said Ami, "Yes…sure…I'll go out with you."

"Really?" Ron asked.

Ami nodded. "Yes."

Ron laughed and kissed Ami on the cheek. "Well, okay then…let's go."

They swam to the shore hand in hand and waded through the water still holding hands, laughing.

"I can't wait to…" Ron began and he looked up to see the worst person of Hogwarts staring down at them. "Uh oh."

Professor Umbidge looked down at the wet couple and smiled. "Well, having a little swim aren't we? Don't you know the lake is off limits?"

"The lake isn't off limits, Professor," Ron muttered.

"Isn't it?" Professor Umbridge said, "well, I can fix that. You should know how dangerous the lake is, Mr. Weasley."

"The lake isn't dangerous!" he shouted.

"Oh, but I'm sure you do remember the second task for the Triwizard Championship?" Professor Umbridge inquired. "Being under water for an hour, tied to a statue with dangerous water creatures."

"That wsa all part of the task!" Ron cried. "And the merpeople aren't dangerous!"

"Well, starting now, no one is to go near the lake," Professor Umbridge said, "and you two will have detention with me to remember that detail."

Ron growled, reached his arm back and splashed Professor Umbridge from head to toe. Ami thought about scolding Ron, but she was glad he did it. She tried to hide her laughter with her hand.

"Oh, Professor Umbridge, are you okay?" she asked in false concern.

"We will need to do something with that giant squid too," Umbridge muttered. "You two, detention tonight at seven."

"Fine," Ron and Ami said together as the soaking wet toad woman walked away. Ron and Ami looked at each other and chuckled.

"Nice job," Ami whispered.

"Thanks."

* * *

Dressed in dry school robes, Ami and Ron came to Umbridge's office. On two desks lay a sheet of paper.

"So, we will be doing lines?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge answered, "with these quills." She handed them both a blood red quill. Ron knew what kind of quills they were and could not believe she had more than one.

"You will write, 'I must stay away from the lake,'" said Umbridge. "Begin."

Ron and Ami looked at each other and they began writing down their lines. The message cut into both of their hands. Ami winced and Ron wished he could do double detention just so she wouldn't have to write the lines herself. By the third line, Ami didn't wince. She bit her lip and bore the pain. After a couple of hours, Umbridge checked their hands and decided they had done.

"Are we coming in tomorrow too?" Ron questioned.

"only if I find you in the lake again," Umbridge said after checking their hands. "Well, I think this will remind you to keep away from the lake."

"Yes, Professor," they said in unison.

"And to keep you and anyone else from entering the lake," said Umbridge, "I will have the lake dried up."

"What?" Ron shouted. "You can't do that! That's where the merpeople live!"

"Mr. Weasley, can you be sure that the merpeople are happy there?" Umbridge asked with a laugh. "With our sewer system emptying into the lake? I wouldn't like that…oh no…we wil move the merpeople into the ocean."

"You can't take them away from their home!" Ami asked. "They have lived in the lake years before Hogwarts was even founded!"

"Yeah, that's right," said Ron.

"Well the safety of the students is more important than a group of merpeople," said Professor Umbridge, "and as headmistress, it is my duty to make sure no one gets hurt. I can't have anyone drown at the school."

"Nobody has drowned in the lake!" said Ron.

"People _have _fallen in, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge declared. "Young Mr. Creevy fell off the boat just last year, didn't he?"

"Yes, but the giant squid put him back on the boat," Ron said.

"Oh and the squid will be destroyed as well. He is dangerous."

"No he's not!" Ron exclaimed. "He's never attacked a student!"

Ami took Ron's arm and told him to calm down. "Professor, when will you have the lake removed?"

"This summer," Professor said, "it will be easier to dry up at that time. The department of Magical creatures will move the merpeople to the sea and kill the giant squid, and anything else they mind dangerous in the lake."

"But Professor, the lake is miles deep," Ami said, "it will take a long time for you dry up the whole thing. And there will be a giant hole where the lake was."

"Yes, I understand that," she said. "We will remove much as the lake as possible and put more earth there. The time you come back for your next term, the lake will be a very quaint and harmless pond. We won't have to worry about any students drowning in it or anyone getting eaten by that hazardous squid."

"The squid doesn't' eat people!" Ron snapped. "It eats fish! And fungi and plants!"

"Oh there are monsters that do eat people, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge insisted. "Many sailors have been killed by dangerous sea monsters."

"Sea monster?" Ron said. "He's just a big Cephalopod! People actually eat more squid than being eaten by squid!"

"Nonsense."

"It's true, professor," Ami said, "squid is actually a delicacy in Japan. It is rich in protein and other nutrients."

"Is it?" questioned Umbridge. "Well after we kill the giant squid, perhaps the ministry will have a feast."

"You can't!" Ron gasped.

"We can," Umbridge said, "do not question what the ministry can or cannot do. You are free to go."

"But…"

"Ron, let's go," Ami said softly, tugging on his arm.

"Fine," he muttered and they stepped out of the room. "I can't believe this!"

"I feel horrible," Ami said, "I never should've went swimming in the lake"

"It's not your fault, Ami," Ron told her. "That old bat wants to change everything about Hogwarts." He sighed and turned to Ami. "Hey, you all right? Let me look at your hand."

Without waiting for her to reply, Ron took her hand and looked it over. "Well, it doesn't look to bad. You should see Harry's. I don't think the scar will ever heal and he's already got a dark scar to worry about. Come on, let's get some murtlap essence on that hand."

"I'm all right," Ami said but he went to the hospital wing and got some murtlap essence anyway. They sat next to each other, soaking their hands.

"Umbridge has gone too far," Ami said, "I wish Dumbledore would come back."

"Dumbledore will come back," said Ron, "but I hope it's sooner than later ore I might up in killing Umbridge myself."

TO BE CONTINUED


	34. In the Name of Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 34

In the Name of Hogwarts

After the DA had learned what Umbridge intended to do with the lake, they gave her more harassment. The majority of the school stopped coming to her classes completely, just as Lita had done in the beginning of the year. Some people left _Defensive Magical Theory _burning in the classroom. However, no matter what the students did, t wasn't enough to send Umbridge packing. The fifth years prepared for their OWLs. When Hermione had hit Harry over the nose with a Charms book, Harry decided to work with Serena instead. Everyone was coming up for ways to prepare for their classes, whether it was studying, bragging about knowing the examiners or as Lydia preferred to do, keep lucky charm and rely on luck. Lydia was willing to loan some lucky charms to her classmates.

"Thanks, Lydia," said Neville, looking at the four-leaf clover as they were on their way to do their Potions final. "I just hope I don't drop it in my cauldron."

"Hey, it's a good luck charm," said Lydia. "of course you won't."

And just as Lydia promised, Neville didn't drop the charm in his cauldron. With the absence of Professor Snape, everyone did a little better on their OWL than in class. Things were going well, until the Astronomy OWL with professor Tofty. No one was prepared for what was going to happen.

Instead of filling out her star chart, Lydia was staring at the same orange and purple planet she discovered earlier in the year. Her mind wanderd to Fiore. How was his quest to find his home? Was he getting any closer?

--

Fiore was still on the strange planet living as a slave. While he was building a wall, he heard a couple guards behind him talking.

"Where'd you find that?"

"A star," said the other, "beautiful isn't it?"

"I suppose," said the first, "but why does it have a little woman in it You know what it is?"

"I just know it's not any ordinary plant," said the guard with a laugh. "The princess will surely enjoy it."

A flower with a woman in it? Fiore knew such a flower. Fiore looked over his shoulder. One of the guards was holding—no—it couldn't be! What was the guard doing with a Kisenian Blossom? Fiore dropped his hammer and ran to the guards.

"Get back in place, slave!" shouted the guard holding the Kisenian Blossom.

Fiore did not listen and h knocked the Kisenian Blossom to the ground and started stomping on it. The Kisenian Blossom shouted in pain.

"Fool, what are you doing?" the guard grabbed him and pushed him down.

"What is going on here?" said a deep voice.

"Captain!" said the guard. "This slave just attacked me and destroyed the present I was going to give the princess." He pointed at the squashed up Kisenian Blossom, the captain took one look at it and glared at the guard. "Do you know what kind of flower this is?"

"No sir, but--,"

"This is a Kisenain Blossom, fool!" the captain spat. "This flower can suck the planet's energy dry."

"It can?"

"Yes it can," said the captain, "and if you had known, you wouldn't have taken the flower."

"But I…"

"Never take something from another planet unless you are certain of its origin!" the Captain yelled at the foolish guard. "Might I remind you f the last time?"

"No, no sir," the guard shook his head. "I am sorry sir."

"Off with you."

"Yes sir," said the guard and he took off. The other guard went back to his business. The captain looked at Fiore.

"Get up," he muttered.

Fiore did as he was told. "I am sorry for attacking the guard sir. I will return to my work."

"Wait," said the captain, "how do you know about the Kisenian Blossom?"

"I had one once," Fiore admitted, "but like the guard, I did not know that it was dangerous."

"You must've learned your lesson," said the captain, "because you're alive now."

Fiore gave a small smile. "I had people help me, sir."

"I see. What is your name?"  
"Fiore."

"You are more experienced than some of my guards. I free you from your enslavement. I want to make you a guard."

"Thank you sir," said Fiore, "but I have a mission."

"And what is that?"

"I am trying to find my home planet," Fiore explained. "Can you allow me to depart from here with the other alien like me?"

The captain paused. "I believe I can. You have saved our planet so in return I will let you go to yours."

Fiore smiled and bowed in respect. The captain let him collect Flora and the captain offered him a spaceship, but having the ability to provide his own transportation, Fiore turned him down. He and Flora made a sphere of light and they departed the planet of space pirates.

"That was a place I surely wouldn't want to return to," said Flora.

"I agree," said Fiore.

"Do you know where we should go?" Flora asked.

Fiore shook his head. "I think now we're away from that place, we should find our home soon enough."

* * *

"Lydia, look!" Serena nudged Lydia in the ribs, making Lydia bump into her telescope

"Ouch!" Lydia said. "My eye! Serena!"

"Look down there," Serena said, pointing at Hagrid's hut.

"What?" Lydia peeked back into her telescope and moved her telescope to view Hagri's hut where Umbridge was trying to take him along with a number of ministry members. "What is she doing now?"

The ministry workers tried to stun Hagrid but their Stunners bounced right off his chest.

"Look!" cried Parvarti, pointing at the oak doors where someone was sprinting up to Hagrid's hut.

"It's McGonagall!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I hope she transfigures Umbridge to a _real _toad," said Lydia.

"Leave him alone! _Alone, _I say!" McGonagall shouted as she ran toward the mob. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such—"

Professor McGonagall didn't get to finish her sentence. The girls let out screams of horror as the Transfiguration Professor was hit with four Stuns all at once.

"Professor!" Serena gasped.

"Galloping Gargoyles" said Professor Tofty. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

Lydia was about ready to transform to Sailor Rainbow on the spot and jump down to give Umbridge and the ministry a piece of her mind but someone had beat her to it.

"MINERVA!" boomed a furious and deep voice. "NO!"

A furry orange cat ran after Minerva, jumped and changed into a ferocious cat-man in midleap.

"It's Lucky!" Lydia said in both shock and amazement.

The Stunners pointed their wands at Lucky, who broke them like twigs. He snarled and slashed at the members, they screamed and ran for it as Lucky went straight to Umbridge.

"Come back!" Umbridge yelled.

"Shut up!" Lucky hissed at her and hen he called to Hagrid, still eyeing Umbridge. "Go now, Hagrid!"

Hagrid lifted Fang over his shoulder and ran off.

"No!" Umbridge exclaimed. "Let me go!"

"You will pay for hurting the woman I love!" snarled Lucky

He slashed her across the front, making her drop her wand. Then her up and tossed her to the ground. "How dare you attack Minerva! I will make you regret it! I will make you regret ever setting foot in Hogwarts, mark my words!"

Umbridge shielded herself, waiting for Lucky to swipe at her again. Lucky turned around and ran to Professor McGonagall, changed to a human and picked her up. He looked at her sadly and then carried her inside.

"I hope she'll be alright," said Serena.

"I think it's Umbridge you should be worried about," said Hermione, "after Lucky nearly frightened her death."

"Hmph, I really don't care what Lucky does to her," said Lydia, "she deserves all the curses in the world if you ask me."

* * *

The next day Lydia and Serena went to visit Professor McGonagall in the hospital wing and discovered that she had been moved to St. Mungos. Lucky was no where to be found so he had to have gone with her.

"Nice to know that there's someone by her side," said Lydia. "I wonder how Lucky's handling it."

"I hope Umbridge doesn't figure out that it was Lucky who attacked her," said Serena, "because she'll know Lucky is your cat from the day she inspected McGonagall."

"Well if she does and she tries to give me detention, I'll be ready for her," said Lydia. "Come on, last OWL and I hear Seamus and Dean are going to throw a party after all our OWLs."

"Yeah, I could use a party after all this!" Serena agreed, laughing as they went to the Great Hall for their final OWL—History of Magic. Though the subject was always boring, it wasn't too bad since they didn't have to listen to Binns droning on about nonsense. The hard part, however, was remembering all the information from the class. Serena skipped the ones she didn't know and did the ones she could recall, which weren't very many. Then her concentration was broken when she heard Harry yell out and hit the floor with a bang.

"Harry!" Serena exclaimed, jumping to her feet and moving a couple seats ahead of her where Harry was. Parvarti Patil, who had been sitting in front of him got from her seat too.

"Harry?" she asked, looking at him in concern.

All the students put down their quills and looked over at Harry while those that were around him came to check if he was all right. Serena grabbed Harry's shoulders and looked at him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"He has him," he winced.

"Who?"

"Voldemort," he said, "Voldemort has Padfoot."

"But…how?"

"Back off, everyone, let him have some room," Professor Tofty said, "move along, back to your seats now."

The students cleared a path for Professor Tofty and he bent down and helped Harry up. "Come on, Mr. Potter. I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"But I don't need the hospital wing," argued Harry.

"What did Harry say?" Hermione asked Serena.

Serena lowered her voice and leaned toward Hermione. "Harry believes that Voldemort has Sirius."

"How can that be?"

"No idea," said Serena, "but we gotta get to Sirius and help him."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Hey, did you see Harry's eyes? He couldn't have been lying."

"Girls, to your seats please," said Professor Marchbanks.

Though Serena's mind was on Harry and Sirius instead of the Goblin Revolution, Serena went to her seat and attempted to finish her O.W.L. When Professor Marchbanks declared that time was up, Serena, Hermione, Lydia and Ron went to look for Harry. The found him at the top of the marble staircase.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked him as she got to him. "Serena said that Voldemort has Padfoot."

"And he does," said Harry, "quick, in here."

Harry ushered his friends into an empty classroom. "I saw Voldemort torturing Sirius."

"But where, how?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I don't know how, but I know where," said Harry. There is a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven…He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever he wants from in there…He's torturing him…Says' he'll end by killing him…."

All shaken up, Harry walked to a desk and sat down. Serena walked over to him and attempted to calm him down by rubbing his arm and holding his hand. Harry held onto her hand tightly.

"How do you know all this, Harry?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"I've been dreaming about that room for months," Harry's answered.

"Months? How come you haven't told us?"

"I knew," Serena said, "we were trying to figure out what it meant."

"That's what Voldemort wants then," said Lydia, "the weapon, it's in there."

"How're we going to get there?" Harry said. "Serena, you can teleport others, can't you? Like you teleported to save me?"

"Well, we've never tried teleporting others with us," said Serena doubtfully.

"We've got to get there," said Harry.

"But how did Voldemort get a hold of Sirus," said Hermione, "and how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of magic without anyone realizing he was there?"

"Doesn't matter,' said Harry, "what matters is us getting to Sirius!"

"But it's five in the afternoon," Hermione pointed out. "The ministry must be full of workers. How would Voldemort and Sirius have gotten threw without being seen? They're probably the most wanted wizards in the world…you think they could have gotten into a building full of Aurors undetected?"

"I dunno, Voldemort used n invisibility cloak or something," said Harry shouted. "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been empty when I've been there--,"

"You've never been there, Harry," said Hermione quietly. "You've dreamed abut the place, that's all."

"Then why did my scar hurt!" Harry demanded.

"And Harry does feel his scar hurt whenever Voldemort is near or feeling strong emotion," Serena said.

"Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?"

"Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air," Ron pointed out, worried. "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages--,"

"But why," Hermione insisted, "why on earth would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?"

"I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!" Harry yelled. "Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't' care about seeing hurt--,"

"You know what, I've just thought of something," Ron said quietly, "Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon!"

"Yeah—and that's why Dumbledore's been so keen to keep him locked up all the time!" said Harry.

"Good point," Lydia said with a nod. "And Voldemort probably thinks that Sirius knows something."

"Look, I'm sorry," cried Hermione, "but neither of you are making sense, and we've got no proof for any of this, no proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there--,"

"Hermione, Harry's seen them!" Ron said, rounding on her.

"And we're running out of time!" Serena added.

"Okay, said Hermione, frightened but determined, "but don't you think you have sort of a _saving-people-thing?"_

"And what's that supposed to mean, a 'saving-people-thing?" Harry demanded.

"Harry saved that Delecour girl and he didn't' have to. He could've gotten a bit carried away."

"That's funny," Harry said with his voice trembling, "because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time _acting the hero…_Is that what you think this is? You recon I want to act the hero again?"

"No, no, no!" Hermione cried. "That's not what I mean at all!"

"Well, spit it out what you've go to say, because we're wasting time here!" Harry yelled at her.

"What I mean is that Voldemort knows you, Harry," Hermione insisted, "He took Ginny down to the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the—the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Myst--?"

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not—they've taken McGonagall to St. Mungo's, there isn't anyone left from the Order at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"

"But Harry—what if your dream was—was just that, a dream?"

Harry roared, Hermione stepped back in fright and Serena grabbed on to him. "Harry, please, try to calm down," Serena said. "Hermione may be right. What if Voldemort is just playing with your mind to lure you into a trap?"

"BUT WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!" Harry shouted.

The door opened and Ginny walked in, followed by Luna Lovegood. "Hi," said Ginny. "We recognized Harry's voice—what are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," Harry said roughly.

"There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly. "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't," said Harry shortly.

"You're being rather rude, you know," said Luna.

"Wait," said Hermione, "Wait…Harry, they _can _help."

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione, surprised at her idea but Lydia and Serena agreed.

"Yeah, they can," said Lydia.

"Listen," Serena said urgently, "Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius really has let headquarters--,"

"I've told you, I saw—"

"Harry, I'm begging you, please!" Hermione pleaded. "Please let's just check that Srius isn't at home before we go charging off to London—if we find out he's not there then I swear I wont' try and stop you, I'll come, I'll d-do whatever it takes to try and save him—"

"She's right, Harry," Serena said, "Bad guys have played with my mind before and I've fallen for it many times. Voldemort is trying to get you to the Department of Mysteries and somehow he knows that you're close to Sirius. If Sirius is really home, we can tell him what you saw and the Order can figure out what to do."

"Okay, fine," Harry groaned, "but how're we going to check?"

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him," Hermione said nervously. "We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna."

"Yeah, we'll do it," said Ginny.

"When you say 'Sirius,' are you talking about Stubby Boardman?"

Lydia chuckled and shook her head. "Nope. Someone more important, to Harry anyway."

"How can we do this quickly?" Serena asked.

"Right…well…One of us has to go and find Umbridge and—and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her—I don't know—that Peeves is up to something awful as usual…"

"I'll do it," said Ron at once. "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way…"

"Okay," said Hermione, "now, we need to keep students away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherins bound to go and tip her off.."

"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," said Ginny promptly, "and warn people not to go down there because let off a load of Garroting Gas. Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."

"Hey, I can finish it for them," Lydia said with a grin. "I actually have some, so no one will suspect a lie. What about you, Serena?"

"I should tell Lita and the others about this," said Serena. "We're basically the only ones left in the Order that can do something."

"What Order?" Luna questioned.

"Long story," said Serena. "Hermione, you stay with Harry when he checks to see if Sirius or anyone from the Order is still at Headquarters."

Hermione nodded.

"I…okay, thanks," Harry muttered.

"Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes," Hermione stated, "not with Filch and that wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around."

"Five minutes is enough," said Harry. "C'mon, let's go—"

"_Now?" _Hermione said in shock.

"Of course now!" Harry snapped. "What did you think we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured _right now!"_

"I—oh all right," she said desperately. "You go and get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, okay?"

Harry ran off to the Gryffindor dormitories, Serena went to find the other sailor scouts while Lydia went with Ron and the rest to wait for Harry at the end of Umbridge's office corridor.

Serena found Lita, Mina and Ami at dinner but didn't see Raye anywhere. She pulled her friends to a corner in the Great Hall. "Guys, where is Raye?"

"No idea," said Lita, "betcha an Inquisitorial Squad meeting or something."

"Guys, something awful has happened," Serena said, "Harry had a vision, when his scar started hurting during the OWL exam."

"Yeah, is he okay?" Mina inquired.

Serena shook her head. "Harry saw Voldemort torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries."

"How did Voldemort get a hold of Sirius?" asked Ami.

"We don't know," said Serena, "but Harry's freaking out. He's using Umbridge's office right now to see if Sirius—or anyone in the Order—is at Headquarters. If no one is there, then it's up to us to save Sirius."

"Harry's in Umbridge's office?" asked Lita. "Is he crazy? He's going to get caught."

"Ron's lured Umbridge away," said Serena, "and Lydia's let off some garroting gas in the hallway to keep people from getting to her office. Luna and Ginny are being lookouts."

"Let's go check it out," said Lita. "We can be lookouts too."

"Good idea," said Serena and they walked to the corridor. Luna and Ginny were still standing there, trying to prevent others from going down the hall. They both had bubbles over their heads to supply themselves with fresh air.

"Any word from Harry?" Serena asked Ginny quietly.

"Any sign of Umbridge?" Lita asked.

"No," said Luna, "but if you see her start singing 'Weasley Is our King' if you do."

"Okay, spread out," said Ami.

They went to do so and then about ten Inquisitorial Squad members came up to them, Blaise and Raye included.

"Oh man," said Lita.

"So, what've we got here?" Warrington demanded.

Raye pinned Serena's arms behind her and whispered in her ear. "Serena, what're you doing? What does it smell like garroting gas down here?"

"We were trying to make a diversion for Umbridge," Serena hissed back. "Where've you been?"

"Common room," she said, "I was just on my way up for dinner. What's going on here?"

"Trouble," Serena whispered.

"To Umbridge's office, let's go," said Warrington, grabbing Ginny.

"Hey you let her go!" shouted Neville, who was accompanied by Miranda LeStrange.

"What're you doing?" demanded Miranda.

"Just doing Umbridge's Orders," Blaise said plainly, as he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Ok, guys," said Lydia, running down the hall, laughing with a bubble around her head. "That should give Harry and Hermione enough—oh of all the rotten luck!" She stopped dead and aghast at the sight of the Inquisitiral Squad accosting her friends.

"Think it's funny turning the cooridor into a gas chamber, don't' you, McGreggor?" Draco Malfoy said, performing the leg locker curse on her so she fell down.

"I was just—doing an experiment!" Lydia grunted, lifting her face off the floor.

Draco Malfoy walked up to her, lifted her roughly b the arms and dragged her off.

The inquisitorial Squad brought the Serrena and the others to Professor Umbridge's office, where Professor Umbridge was already waiting for them. Millicent Bulstrode had Hermione pushed against the wall. She was struggling to get free.

"Take his wand," Umbridge barked and Draco dropped Lydia, letting her grunt in discomfort. Draco reached into Harry's pocket and removed his wand. "Hers too."

Millicent took the wand from Hermione.

"We've got to do something, Raye," Serena whispered to Raye. "The Order may be in danger."

"What do you mean? The Order may be in danger?"

As quietly as possible, Serena explained the situation to Raye. Raye nodded but didn't' release Serena.

"Just play along for a while," said Raye, "I'll come up with a plan."

"But…"

"Shut up, Tsukino!" Raye snapped, acting the Inquisitorial Squad member she should be.

"I want to know why you are in my office," said Umbridge as she shook the hand that held Harry's hair.

"I was—trying to get my Firebolt!" he choked.

"Liar," Umbridge said, shaking Harry's head once more. "Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well known, Potter. You had your head in m fire. With whom have you been communicating?"

"No one," Harry lied as he tried to get away from her.

"_Liar!" _Umbridge shouted and threw him from her, making him slam into the desk. Serena winced in sympathetic pain for him.

"Got 'em all," said Warrington as he shoved Ron into the room. "_Those _two," he pointed at Neville and Miranda, "tried to keep me from taking her," he pointed at Ginny, "so I brought them along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"  
"I'll let you go in a minute," Raye whispered to Serena, "then I want you to take the jinx off Lydia. I'll hex Draco."

Umbridge smiled and sat down into a chinz-covered armchair. "So, Potter," she said. "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon, "she nodded at Ron, causing Malfoy to laugh, "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes, Mr. Filch having just informed me so.

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too will to talk to anyone…"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Lydia spat, lifting herself half way off the floor. "You nearly killed her!"

"Silence!" Umbridge said, Umbridge.

"It's none of your business who Harry talks to!" Serena shouted.

"But I am the Headmistress of this school and I have every right to know what is going on here."

"Like hell you do," said Raye, grinning as she realeased Serena. "NOW!"

"Miss Hino—what're you doing?" Umbrige demanded.

"It's a revolution, professor!" Raye said, pointing her wand Draco. "Stupefy!"

"Ra--," Draco started as he was Stunned.

Serena reached took the jinx of Lydia. Lita threw Warrington over her head and kicked him in the ribs. Blaise released Luna and Luna stunned the other Inquistoirial Squad members. Serena sprinted to Harry and pulled him away from Umbridge, while Umbridge stared at the girls in shock.

"Harry, is Padfoot home?" Serena asked Harry softly.

"Padfoot who?" demanded Umbridge?"

Serena ignored her. "What about Moony or anyone else?"

"No one is there," said Harry. "Only Kreacher."

"Kreacher?"

"All right, then go," said Serena, "well take care of Umbridge. We'll be right behind you."

"Thanks," said Harry and he went out of the room, followed by Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Miranda and Blaise, though Blaise seemed hesitant to leave.

"Oh come on, let's just watch!" Blaise said excitedly.

"No, Blaise!" Miranda said as she tugged on his arm.

"Okay," said Blaise.

"Mr. Zabini, no!" Umbridge called after him.

"Sorry, Professor," said Blaise as he took off his inquisitorial badge and threw it down. "I quit."

Miranda and Blaise followed Harry and his friends down the hall and into the same emtpty classroom Harry used to speak to Serena, Lydia, Hermione and Ron.

"Sirius wasn't home," said Harry, "so we're going to go to the Department of Mysteries ourselves."

"What are you expecting to do there, Potter?" Blaise asked.

"None of your concern."

"Hey, I'm in the DA and if this has something to do with Voldemort," said Blaise, "then I should be involved. So what's going on?"

"Harry's Godfather is in trouble," said Ginny, "we've got to help him."

"We?"

"I care as much as what happens to him just as much as you," Ginny muttered.

"You all can't go," said Harry.

"I thought the point of the DA was for us to fight Voldemort," said Neville, "or was it all some sort of game?"

"Yeah, Potter," Blaise agreed, "it was all for nothing? I tshouldn't matter if we were all nearly caught. We're the still DA. Besides, if it's the Department of Mysteries you need to go to, you should take me. My mother was married to an Unspeakable for about a year and my mother did tell me a few things about it. If you don't want to get lost, you need me as your guide."

Harry groaned. "Fine. Let's just go. Now how're we going to get there?"

The seven Hogwarts students looked at each other in thought, pondering.

"We can take a carriage," suggested Blaise, "didn't Hagrid say that Dumbledore would take a carriage if he didn't feel like apparating?"

"That's right, he did," said Neville, "but threastrals pull those carriages. How're we supposed to get a hold of one? They're attracted by blood, aren't they?"

"But Muggles would probably see the carriage!" said Hermione.

"I did't hear you come up with anything," said Blaise, "unless you want to ride the threstral bareback."

"It's godo enough for me," said Harry, "let's just find a couple so we can get there."

They went outside. Ron, Hermione and Blaise went to find a carriage while Harry and the others enterd the forest to draw out a couple of threstrals. Though Miranda couldn't see the threstals, she came so she be with Neville.

"We need to attract it with blood," said Neville nervously, "but…"

"No need, look!" exclaimed Luna, pointing at a number of thestrals under a large tree. The threstrals were eating a dead elk. Luna walked right up to one of the feeding threstrals and patted it gently.

"That takes care of trying to find them," said Miranda, "how many are there?"

"Four," replied Neville, "that should be enough, right?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "let's go."

They led the threstrals to the carriage. Neville, Harry hooked the steeds to the carriage, with Blaise trying to assist. Once the boys hooked them up, everyone climbed aboard the carriage and the threstrals pulled the carriage up into the air.

"Well, we've got some time before we get to the Ministry of Magic," said Blaise, "let's try and formulate some kind of plan."

"Okay," said Harry, "what're your ideas?"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Umbridge demanded as the girls moved in on here. She stood up from her chair and Lita pushed her roughply back down.

"Shut up, Umbridge," Umbridge muttered.

"Miss Hino, I want you too…"

"Forget it," Raye took off her Inquisitorial Squad badge and tossed it at Umbridge. "I only pretended to be in the Squad."

"I will see to it that all of you are expelled!" said Umbridge through clenched teeth.

"Do your worse, Umbridge," said Serena, "but you'll no longer have authority to do anything. Today is the last day as the Head of this school. You're a lousy teacher and an awfully Headmistress. We still remain loyal to Dumbledore, whether he's here or not."

"Professor Dumbledore hired you to teach us defensive spells," said Ami, "but all you did was have us read from a useless book."

"You probably don't know _how _to use defensive spells, do you, Professor?" teased Mina with a giggle.

"Teachers help students achieve their dreams," said Serena, "but you've just been giving us nightmares!"

"You sent dementors after Harry last summer," stated Lydia as she nudged Umbridge playfully. "I didn't know _bats _how they did things in the ministry, Professor."

"Bat—why—it was _you!" _said Umbridge but the girls went off naming off Umbridge's crimes.

"You claimed that Cedric Diggory's death was an accident," Lita said fiercely, "when you knew fully well that Cedric Diggory was murdered!"

"And when Harry stood up on Cedric's behalf," said Serena, "you punished Harry cruefully!"

"You gave Harry, George and Fred life long bans from Quidditch," Mina said shaking her head.

"You dismissed Professor Trelawney," said Raye, "and you humiliated her! She may not have had the clearest inner eye but she at least tried to make our lessons interesting!"

"You were going to take the merpeople away from their home," added Ami, "when it's been their home for centuries!"

"You ban student organizations," said Mina.

"We're mad as hell," said Lita, slamming her fist on a table and causing it to shake, "and we're not going to take it anymore!"

"How dare you talk to me that way," Umbridge muttered, "who do you think you are?"

"Who are we?" Serena grinned and folded her arms. "We're Dumbledore's army and in the name of Hogwarts, we're going to punish you!"

"You can't punish me."

"Oh of course we can," Serena said, "observe. Transfigure bufo!"

The toad-like professor became more like the animal she resembled, much more so. Umbridge the toad made a ribit and tried to flea but Serena made her bounce in the air.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is no longer risk free," said Lydia.

"Yeah, who's hungry for some frog legs?" Lita said. "I can whip 'em up."

Ami conjured a pot of water and Raye ignited a fire into it. Serena threw the toad in and Serena put the lid on to keep Umbridge from hopping out. "How long you tink it will cook?"

"Just a couple of minutes," said Lita.

"Shall I heat things up?" Raye inquired, a flame appearing on her wand.

"You know, I don't think I want frog legs anymore," said Lydia. "She might have warts."

"Good idea," said Ami, "let's freeze them off."

Serena removed the lid and Ami turned the boiling water into ice, traping the toad within it.

"How do you like that, Umbridge?" said Lita. "Want some more?"

"I know, let's bring her to the centaurs," said Raye, "I bet she'll be happy to see them."

"Yeah!" Serena laughed, making the frozen toad fire out of the pot like a cannon ball. The ice broke and Serena reverted her back to the professor. Umbridge was now soaking wet and freezing.

"Come on, Professor," Lita said, conjuring ropes to tighten around the fat soon-to-be-ex Headmistress. "We have some friends we want you to meet!"

They dragged Professor Umbridge into the forest, pushing her over roots and pulling her roughly back up.

"Nothing like a walk in the woods, eh, Professor?" Lydia asked, taking in a deep breath.

"I will see that you will never turn to Hogwarts again!" Umbridge hissed.

"It's you that will never return to Hogwarts, you fat toad," Serena snapped. "You have gone too far. You think we were just going to let you get away with it?"

"Hey Magorian!" called Lita. "Bane! Centaurs of the forest, can we have a chat?"

For a moment there was no answer but then the air was filled with hooves that it seemed like thunder.

"Oh, here they come!" Lita said excitedly.

Nearly the whole herd came to the girls. Lita waved at them. A few of the centaurs waved back.

"It's the Sailor Soldiers," said Ronan.

"Sailor Soldiers?" Umbridge gasped.

"Well, that's us, Professor," Serena said.

"Preposterous."

"Fine, you want a demonstration?" Serena snapped, pulling out her birouch. "Let's transform!"

"Right!" the others echoed with transformation sticks in hand. They called out their transformation phrases in front of a dumbfounded Umbridge and the awaiting centaurs.

"It…it can't be."

"You cannot believe your eyes, human?" Bane demanded. "The sailor soldiers are the few humans we allow into our forest."

"Your forest?" Professor Umbridge said. "Might I remind you, that you only live in this forest because the Ministry of Magic offers you certain pieces of land."

"Hey, they live in this forest it makes it theirs," grunted Sailor Jupiter.

"What brings you to our forest today, Sailor Soldiers?" asked Ronan.

"We wanted you to meet our new Headmistress."

"Where is Dumbledore?" inquired Bane.

"That's what we'd like to know," said Sailor Moon, "but since Professor Umbridge came to Hogwarts, everything has changed. She's given us cruel punishments, taken away privileges and she's sacked out teachers. In fact...she's the reason why Firenze is our new Divination Teacher."

"Trelawney could not predict a thing."

"That's where you are wrong!" Sailor Moon yelled at her. Professor Trelawny predicted that Harry Potter will marry Sailor Moon, have twelve kids and become ministry of magic, didn't she? I'll prove to you that her prediction will come true. Well, I am Sailor Moon and I'm going marry Harry Potter and have twelve children with him and he will be Ministry of Magic! And there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Trelawney is no better teacher than that…that beast that Dumbledore hired!"

"Watch your tongue, human!" snarled Bane. "Even though he is a traitor, Firenze is still a centaur. You will do well not to call us centaurs beasts!"

"Yeah, said Sailor Rainbow, "they prefer to be called 'beings.'"

"We'd like you to teach Professor Umbridge some manners," Sailor Moon told the centaurs, "you see, she has a prejudice against half humans….werewolves, half-giants…in fact, she was going to take the merpeople away from the lake. I wouldn't be surprised if she was planning on driving you from your forest."

"Is this true, human?" Bane demanded Umbridge. "You would take our forest away from us?"

"If the Ministry ordered it I would," said Umbridge.

The centaurs circled around Umbridge and the Sailor Scouts stepped back.

"What, what are you doing?" Umbridge demanded. "Put me down!"

"Sailor Soldiers, we will take her away," said Ronan, "but only because we trust you. We do not normally assist humans."

"We know, Ronan," said Sailor Moon.

"And do be careful, Sailor Moon," said Ronan, "there is no moon tonight and we foresee a great evil for you."

"Thank you," said Sailor Moon, "we have to go."

"Put me down!" Umbridge's voice boomed from the distance as the centaurs carried her off.

"That was excellent," said Sailor Moon once the centaurs disappeared with Umbridge.

"What do you think Ronan meant about the moon?" Sailor Mars asked.

"It may have something to do with Voldemort," Sailor Moon said, "oh yes, we should call the outers and let them know."

Sailor Moon took out her communicator and called Hotaru. Hotaru's face came up in the communicator.

"Sailor Moon?"

"We've got a situation," said Sailor Moon, "Voldemort has kidnapped Sirius. Harry's on his way to go help him."

Hotaru looked confused. "What're you talking about Sailor Moon? Sirius is right here at Headquarters."

Sailor Moon's heart sunk and she looked at the Inners in shock. Hotaru tried calling to her.

"Sailor Moon, what is it?" Sailor Mars asked, seeing how pale Sailor Moon's face went.

"Harry's…Harry's walked right into a trap."

TO BE CONTINUED


	35. Trapped Like Rats

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SM._

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal

Chapter 35

Trapped Like Rats

"Hotaru, if Sirius is there with you," said Sailor Moon, "then it _was _a trap!"

"What's the problem?" Hotaru asked.

"Harry had a dream that Voldemort was torturing Sirius," Sailor Moon explained exasperatedly. "In the Department of Mysteries. He just left with some members of the DA. Harry tried contacting Sirius through the fireplace but he wasn't there!"

"You are saying that Harry's there now?" Hotaru inquired.

"Yes."

Hotaru's face became serious and determined. "Here is what I want you to do. You go after Harry and get him out of there. I'll alert the rest of the Order and _we'll _handle Voldemort and the Death Eaters, if they're there."

"Right," Sailor Moon said, closing her communicator. She looked at the others. "We have to go after Harry and bring him back. If _anything _happens to Harry, I'll never forgive myself!"

"This is not your fault," Sailor Moon," Sailor Rainbow said. "We also thought that Voldemort really had Sirius."

"Yes, I let Harry go. How could I be so stupid? I told him to go…and we stayed to torture Umbridge…oh, Dumbledore will kill us! He trusted us to protect Harry and we just let him go alone! We should have checked it out ourselves!"

"Get a grip, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars hissed. "Let's just get to the department of mysteries and find Harry!"

--

Walking about the Department of Mysteries was like a labyrinth. Even though Blaise Zabini knew a little about it, the group still had trouble finding out where they need to be. After Harry described the place where glass balls sat atop shelves, Blaise knew it was the Hall of Prophecies. However, he wasn't any wiser of its location than the others. They wandered into the death chamber; a great room that looked like an amphitheatre. Blaise Zabini stood by the door and rubbed his head.

"Wait a second…this isn't…"

"Who's there?" said Harry, jumping onto a bench and walking to the veil.

"Harry, let's go," said Hermione nervously. "This isn't right."

But Harry heard murmuring. "What's that you're saying?"

"Nobody's talking, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Somebody's whispering behind there," frowned Harry. "That you Ron?"

"I'm here, mate."

"Can't anyone else hear it?" Harry asked the others.

"I can hear them too," said Luna. "There are people _in there!"_

"What do you mean 'in there?'" Hermione demanded.

"She's right," said Blaise, after examining the benches. "This is the Death Chamber. And there _are _people in there." He pointed at the veil, "but they're dead. My mother said her second husband accidentally fell in the archway and was never seen again. That place takes you to the spirit world."

"That can't be," said Hermione, "there's no one there."

"You can't hear them because you haven't seen death," said Blaise, "but Potter and Lovegood has. That's why they can hear the spirits talking."

"This takes you to the spirit world?" Harry said amazed. He wanted to walk through the veil and take a look. He could see his parents, his family…all he had to do was walk right though the curtain.

"I wouldn't recommend it though," said Blaise, as if he knew what Harry was thinking, "you walk into that thing and you'll die."

"Die?"

"Why do you think they call this place the Death Chamber?" Blaise said with a grin. "Now come on, we've got to find the Hall of Prophecy."

"Hall of Prophecy?" asked Harry.

"Where Voldemort is supposedly killing your godfather?" Blaise said.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, "that's right."

They left the death chamber into the room with many doors. After trying to budge a locked door open, Harry finally managed to find the right door. It led to a room of dancing diamond lights.

"_This is it!"_ he said excitedly and they followed him through the room, passed a crystal bell jar and made it to the door at the end. Everyone took their wands, ready for anything. Harry pushed the door open and they found a room with a high ceiling with many dusty glass orbs on shelves.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," breathed Harry as he looked at the row nearest to them.

"Go right," said Blaise. They made it to row ninety-seven. Harry scoured the floor for his godfather but nor Sirius or Voldemort was there.

"Harry?" said Hermione.

"What?" Harry snarled.

"I don't think Sirius is here," Hermione replied.

Everyone was quiet. Blaise turned and looked at the glass balls on the shelves. "Potter saw Voldemort torturing Black here…but if he wanted to kill him…why not in the Death Chamber?" Blaise said slowly. "Why would he pick the Hall of Prophecy to torture someone?"

"Because Voldemort wanted Sirius to get something," retorted Harry. "Some weapon."

"But the only things here, Potter, are prophecies," Blaise said. "And the only people that can take prophecies from the Hall of Prophecies are the people the prophecy is about…I bet…there is a prophecy here about you and that's what Voldemort wants."

"You mean this?" Ron said, pointing at a glass orb a shelf over his head. "This has your name on it, Harry."

"What?" Harry walked to him and looked at it. Indeed there was a label that had his name on it. Harry reached for the orb.

"Potter, don't touch it!" warned Blaise

"Why not?" Harry asked. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"That's got to be what Voldemort is after," said Blaise warningly, "if you touch it then he can get it from you."

"Then I'll hide it from him," said Harry.

"No!" Blaise said but Harry had already closed his hand over the orb.

"Potter, you idiot!" Blaise said. "Now we've got to get out of here before…"

"No one is going anywhere until you give that to me," said a drawling voice behind them

No less than twelve Death Eaters stood at both ends of the row. They had the eight teenage students surrounded and outnunbered. Blaise glared at Harry.

"Nice going, Potter."

"Nice going indeed," said Lucius Malfoy said, holding out his hand. "Now give that to me."

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

A couple of the Death Eaters laughed. "The Dark Lord always knows!" said the harsh voice of a woman among the Death Eaters.

Miranda, who had been looking Lucius Malfoy on her right, now looked at the woman on her left. Her insides squirmed. Her mother's voice. Her mother was here and in on the nasty trap Voldemort had set for Harry.

"Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"_I want to know where Sirius is!" _Bellatrix mimicked.

"You've got him," said Harry. "He's here. I know he is."

"_The little baby woke up all fwighened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," _Bellatrix in the mock voice of a child. Miranda clenched her fist around her wand. Ron moved.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered to him. "Not yet—"

Bellatrix LeStrange laughed loudly. "You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. _Now give me the prophecy, Potter._

"I know Sirius is here," said Harry. "_I know you've got him!"_

The Death Eaters laughed, Bellatrix being the loudest.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," Lucius said. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," said Harry, raising his wands and his friends raised their wands as well.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," Lucius said coolly.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, right!" said Harry. "I give you this—prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

Bellatrix attempted to summon the prophecy from Harry and he stopped her with a shielding charm.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," Bellatrix said, "Very Well, then—"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at her. "If you smash it--!"

Bellatrix stepped forward and pulled off her hood. Her face was very pale and gaunt. Miranda looked at her as if she were the scum of the earth.

"You need more persuasion?" Bellatrix asked. "Very well—take the smallest one." She ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch as we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

As the Death Eaters came in close to Ginny, Harry stepped in front of her with the prophecy to his chest.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," he told Bellatrix. 'I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

Bellatrix stared at him and licked her mouth.

"So," said Harry, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?"

"What kind of prophecy?" repeated Bellatrix. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," said Harry "How come Voldemort wants it?"

"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, I've got no problem saying Vol—"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare—"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" Harry said recklessly. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle—or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

"STUPEF—"

--

The sailor scouts appeared in the atrium by the fountain of magical brethren.. They looked around them.

"Okay, here we are," said Sailor Rainbow, "now where is the Department of Mysteries?"

"We've got to take the elevators," Sailor Jupiter said, "ninth floor."

"You've been there?" Sailor Mars said.

"No, but we saw the entrance to it," Venus said, "we would've gone in too but a security guard stopped us. This way!"

They ran up the atrium, pushed the doors opened and went to the elevator straight ahead. Sailor Venus pushed the call button and the doors opened up. The girls climbed in and Sailor Venus pushed the number nine.

"I hope we're not too late," said Sailor Moon. "Please, don't let us be too late!"

"Don't worry," said Sailor Rainbow, "there could be a chance they haven't even arrived yet. They're too young to apparate and they couldn't have flooed themselves here. I bet you they flew here."

"On what?"

"Beats me," Sailor Rainbow said with a shrug. "There're extra brooms in the Quidditch locker rooms. They might've taken those."

"How did Voldemort get into Harry's head?" Sailor Jupiter asked as the scouts went up the floors.

"I don't know," Sailor Moon said, "maybe Voldemort figured out that Harry can sense what he's feeling and found a way to make him see things."

"Yes, the scar on Harry's forehead connects the two together," stated Ami. "Since Harry can sense what Voldemort is feeling, Voldemort can do the same."

"Dumbledore should have had Harry learn Occulemency," said Sailor Mars, "if Harry knew how to clear his mind, he could protect himself from Voldemort."

"I don't think Dumbledore knew Voldemort could do that," said Sailor Jupiter.

The elevator stopped at floor nine. The scouts piled out. Sailor Venus and Jupiter led the girls down the hall to a wooden door. "It's this way!" said Sailor Venus.

"Get ready, scouts," said Sailor Mars, "the whole department might be swarming with Death Eaters."

They came to the door and stopped. Sailor Jupiter approached the door, raising her hand like a gun and producing a spark from her finger tip. Before she even touched the door knob, the door opened. The sailor scouts gasped in surprise but ready for anything, Jupiter stepped in and pointed her finger around the room.

"All clear," she said.

The other sailor scouts walked in and found themselves in a circular room with twelve doors. The room was dark and eerie without the light from the corridor. The only sources of light of the room were blue flames on branched candles.

"Sailor Moon, Harry was your dream partner," Sailor Rainbow said, "did he say which one these doors we're supposed to take?"

"I…I don't know," Sailor Moon rubbed her head.

Sailor Mars shut the door behind them and the room started turning. Sailor Moon shrieked and all the scouts backed up into each other.

"What's going on?" wondered Sailor Venus.

"I don't know," said Sailor Moon, "but I don't like it."

When the walls stopped spinning, the girls looked at the doors. They were none the wiser what door to take now.

"Oh, great," said Sailor Rainbow.

"Let me see if I can try tracking Harry," Sailor Mercury took out of her computer and began typing. "My computer is slower in magic buildings so it might be a problem."

With much static, her computer only showed a blueprint of the room they were in and a few feet leading from the doors in the room.

"Well….we kinda know what leads past these doors," said Sailor Venus, looking over her shoulder.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way," said Sailor Jupiter.

"We should split up," Sailor Mars suggested, "since Mercury's computer can't get too all the rooms."

"All right, let's see what's behind door number one," said Sailor Rainbow, walking up to a door. She twisted the knob but the door wouldn't open. "Oh of all the rotten luck, it's locked! What if they're all locked?"

"I'll bust it down for you," said Sailor Jupiter, giving the door a hard kick. She grunted and pulled her leg back. "Stupid door!"

"Maybe it just needs a little TLC," Sailor Venus said, putting her hand on the doorknob, twisting it gently and the door opened. The sailors stood in surprise and smiling to herself, Sailor Venus stepped into the room.

"How was she able to open it?" Sailor Rainbow wondered.

"I don't know," said Sailor Mars, "come on, we've got to find Harry. "If any of you find Harry," said Sailor Moon, "contact us on your communicators. Be careful, guys."

They all picked a door at random and ran through.

--

Sailor Moon entered a room that had many antiques and rusty objects. Not knowing what they were or what they could do, she was careful not to touch them. She summoned her scepter, ready for an attack. At the end of the hall she found a large mirror with strange words at the top. She got closer to it and found that she saw not her reflection, but a different person entirely.

"Hello?" Sailor Moon said but the girl didn't respond. She just smiled back at Sailor Moon. The girl in the mirror did not have blond pigtails with buns. She wasn't wearing a white fuku and a mini skirt and she wasn't wearing boots. The girl's hair was as blond as Serena's, but shorter and she was wearing a pink T-shirt and blue jeans. Sailor Moon raised her eyebrow.

"That's…that's me," Sailor Moon said and the girl nodded.

"Me…as a normal teenager," Sailor Moon brought her hands to the meatballs on her head and looked at her fuku, rubbing the material between her fingers. She glanced back at her reflection, feeling envious. Why was her reflection not showing her true form? Why was she standing there as ordinary Serena Tsukino and not Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon wanted to be like that girl. She wanted out of her fuku. She was sick of her hairstyle. It was already a _millennium _old!

"Why…why can't I be like you?" Sailor Moon demanded. "How did you get like that?"

The girl did not answer. She smoothed her short blond hair and shrugged.

"You're just…mocking me," said Sailor Moon. "You show me what I want…but you don't show me how I can get it. Do you know how long I've wanted to be just a normal teenager?"

The girl nodded and smirked.

"This isn't fair," said Sailor Moon. "I am tired of being Sailor Moon. I'm tired of being the Moon Princess. I just want to be Serena!"

The shorthaired Serena in the mirror folded her arms and looked at Serena as if to say: 'So why don't you do something about it?'

"This mirror isn't real," said Sailor Moon, "I can never be normal. I'll always be Sailor Moon. You're just…just mocking me!"

The girl laughed but there was no sound. Sailor Moon snarled and kicked the Mirror of Erised repeatedly. "I'll be normal someday…somehow! You just wait and see!"

--

Sailor Mercury came into a large room with a starry ceiling and eleven huge spheres rotated the room. "Hey…these are planets." She said in interest. She walked over to the floating ball that represented her planet.

"This must be how the Unspeakables study more about the solar system," she said softly. "But where is Harry?" After taking a few steps around the room, she was lifted up in the air. She gasped in surprise. How was she supposed to get out of the room to get searching if she was stuck up in the air like this?

--

Sailor Venus was in a small and dim room. There were just a few candles on the walls.

"What kind of room is this?" she wondered out loud. "And how come I was the only one that could open it?"

She walked forward and bumped into something due to the darkness.

"Ow, my knee," she muttered. She felt around what she bumped into. It felt like a large heart-shaped desk.

"A heart…? This is really weird."

--

Sailor Rainbow entered a long rectangular room with low hanging lamps on golden chains. As large as the room was, the only objects in it were a couple of desks and a large tank in the middle of the room. Sailor Rainbow went ot the nearest desk and pulled out all the drawers, searching for any document that may give clues about Harry's whereabouts or anything on Voldemort. She found nothing that helped her, let alone anything that made sense.

"Just what is the ministry doing anyway?" she said with a groan, approaching the tank. "So is this their swimming pool?"

When she saw how green the water was, she knew no one would be crazy enough to swim in it. She saw many large objects drifting in the dark green liquid. Curious, she conjured a rod with the red coin and poked at one of the things.

"What is this?" she said. "What…it's a brain!"

Though she was shocked by the human brains in the tank, she didn't stop poking them.

"Just what is the ministry doing with brains?" she wondered. Without warning, the brain she was poking emitted tendrils from its being and wrapped all around her rod and up her arm.

"Hey!"

The brain pulled on her arm and Sailor Rainbow tried to pull off. Another brain bumped into the brain that had attacked her and then joined in, pulling Sailor Rainbow into the tank. She shrieked and fell in the water. She swallowed a mouthful of it and it tasted foul. She struggled against the brains. More brains swam up to her, latching onto her with their tentacles. Sailor Rainbow had to act before she drowned. She stuck her head out of the water to shout an incantation

"RAINBOW INDIGO BLAST!"

A ring of indigo energy emitted from her body, slashing the tentacles of the brains and breaking the tank. Sailor Rainbow washed out of the tank with the brains. She coughed and groaned.

"Oh I smell awful," she said as she got to her feet and kicked a brain out of her way. "There had better not be a tank of kidneys in this place."

--

Sailor Jupiter entered a very large and rectangular room with benches. In the center of the room were a sunken pit and an archway. Sailor Jupiter walked around the benches and down to the pit to examine the black curtain hanging from the arch. She heard voices coming from it.

"Hello?" she said.

The voices continued but they were too soft for her to hear.

"Harry, is that you? We've come to help you."

She came closer to the curtain. "Harry?"

She walked around the curtain and there was nobody there. She paused and put her ear to it, listening closely.

"Cedric? Cedric, is that you?"

It was faint but she could swear she heard his voice on the other side. Se wanted to enter the curtain but at the same time afraid that if she went in, she'd never come out. She just stood at the curtain as if waiting for whoever was on the other side to come out and greet her.

--

Sailor Mars hurried past a hall with clocks, a bell jar with a twinkling light. She opened the door behind the bell jar and found herself in the hall of prophecy.

"Which way?" she wondered to herself and then she heard yelling.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

She recognized the voice at once and knew that the Death Eaters were here with Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy," she muttered.

Her blood was boiling with rage. Ever since she had been at his house and learned about the evils he had done, she was waiting for the moment when she could burn him alive. She was glad that she had been the one to find Harry and the others, because she, deep down, wanted to make the first blow to the Death Eaters.

She followed the yelling to the Death Eaters, turned into the row where the Death Eatsrs were crowding Harry and his friends.

"So what's this prophecy you want me to hand over?" Harry was saying.

"You really want to know?" Sailor Mars demanded.

The Death Eaters turned and looked.

"A Sailor Soldier?"

"Sailor Mars?" Harry said in surprise.

"I'm glad I've found you Harry," she said, "we've been looking for you. The Death Eaters only lured you here so they can get that Prophecy. Since you all want to know what it means, so badly, I'll tell you."

"You…you know?" Harry gasped.

"The prophecy says that someone will have the power to defeat the Dark Lord," said Sailor Mars defiantly, "that someone is _you, _Harry. You can defeat him because you have a power he doesn't know of. Harry _will _defeat Voldemort," Sailor Mars turned her face to the Death Eaters, glaring, "and there is nothing that you or your master can do about it!"

Sailor Mars used her Celestial Fire Surround on the Death Eaters and shouted at Harry and the others to run for it.

"But…"

"Just go!" Sailor Mars shouted. "Find Sailor Moon and get out of here!"

Hermione pulled Harry away as Death Eaters tried to hit him with a Stunner. Miranda glared at her mother as Neville tugged on her arm and joined with Harry and Hermione.

"After them!" Malfoy ordered. "I'll handle her…"

Sailor Mars grinned. "You sure you wanna play with fire, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy stopped and looked at Sailor Mars. The way he said his name sounded familiar. He took off his mask. "Is that you, little Raye Hino?"

"Yeah," Sailor Mars said. "Fancy seeing you here, isn't it?"  
Malfoy waved off the remaking death eaters that lagged behind him. "Go, go. We have some catching up to do."

The Death Eaters went after Harry and his group. Lucius looked at Sailor Mars. "Why, you do look marvelous, Raye. Had I known my son was dating a sailor soldier, I would have invited you to the house earlier. You will come visit us again, won't you? Draco hasn't written me about you lately. Is everything all right between you?"

"Draco and I have some problems," said Sailor Mars, "but we'll work them out."

"Anything I can do?"

Sailor Mars gave a short, harsh laugh. "Like Draco would ever go to _you _about love advice! I didn't come here to talk to you about our relationship, I've come to put you in your place! I know the awful things you've done to Draco and I will give you what he never could! MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Ready for her, he used a Shielding Charm to protect himself. His robes were slightly singed, even with his charm.

"You are strong, Raye," said Lucius, "but you can't get rid of me so easily. I know your fiery attacks weakened Nott, but I am much stronger than you think. Besides, I don't think you have the hear to kill me, Raye. Wouldn't that make things worse for you and Draco?"

"Heh, I don't care if you live or die," Raye hissed, "but I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to burn you alive instead. The Aurors will find you and you will spend the rest of your sorry life in Azkaban. Maybe then, when all you can think about are your worse moments, you'll have some idea what you put your son through!"

--

The door to the Planet Room opened. Mercury gasped, and readied an attack.

"Sailor Mercury!" Ron exclaimed, plowing through Blaise to get to her.

"Ron!" she cried in relief and in surprise.

"Just how friendly are you with the Sailor Scouts, Weasley?" Blaise demanded as he watched Ron embrace Sailor Mercury.

Ron ignored him. "Where're the others?"  
"Checking the other rooms," she answered. "We split up to look for you."

"We've got to get the heck out of here," said Blaise. "The Death Eaters are after us!"

"Not without Harry and the others!" Ron snapped at him.

"Don't worry, the Death Eaters can't attack us if they can't see us," said Sailor Mercury. "_MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"_

Fog filled the room and the four teenagers floated up in the air as if full of helium.

"What's going on?" Blaise wondered out loud.

"You're the one who knows more about the Department of Mysteries," Ron barked, 'you tell us!"

"Just as there is no gravity in space," said Sailor Mercury as she landed on her home planet. "There is none in this room."

They went in here," said a voice outside the door.

"They've found us," said Ginny.

The door opened and four death eaters ran inside, firing stunners. Because of the fog, they could not see where Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Luna and Sailor Mercury were. Ginny was Hovering right above them and as she tried to kick at a Death Eater's head, he reached up and grabbed her ankle.

"Ginny!" cried Ron.

"_Reducto!" _shouted Luna. She blew Pluto up into the Death Eater's face. He let go of Ginny's ankle, but not without breaking it. Ginny screamed in pain.

"Clear the fog!" roared a Death Eater, waving his wand. "Come out, kiddies."

"Hey you!" yelled Blaise, trying to taunt one of the Death Eaters by hitting him with a Stinging Hex. "Over here!"

The Death Eater turned and shot at Blaise, hitting him with a hex that caused him to start drooling and giggling. "Wow! I'm in outer space! There's Mercury…and…there's another one!"

He pointed at Sailor Mercury and the planet mercury.

"What happened to him?" Luna wondered.

"I wonder where Uranus is!" Blaise said, chuckling. "Uranus….get it?"

"Ron, look out!" exclaimed Mercury as the fog began to lift. A large Death Eater near him fired a Stunner at Ron. Ron's body turned into water and the red light wetn right through him.

"Wow," said Ron.

"What?" the Death Eater said in surprise.

Ron put his hands out and sent jets of water so strong and so fast they broke the Death Eater's mask.

"It's Richard Crabbe," said Sailor Mercury, recognizing his face.

Ron put watery lassos around Crabbe's limbs and tossed him into the two remaining Death Eaters. They grunted and passed out.

"Let's go," said Ron.

"How'd you do that?" said Luna, impressed.

"I'll explain later," said Ron. "Come on…Zabini, quit dancing on the moon and let's go!"

--

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Miranda were separated from the others. Just before they reached the door that lead away from the hall of clocks and into the spinning room, two Death Eaters came in after them. Harry managed to stun one frm under a desk but the other dodged his Stunner and attempted to shoot Hermione with the Killing Curse.

"Hermione, watch it!" Miranda yelled, grabbing her legs from behind and pulling her back, just as Harry flung himself at the Death Eater.

Neville pushed his desk over and waved his wand at the struggling pair. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Instead of disarming the Death Eater, he disarmed both the Death Eater and Harry. Miranda and Hermione

"look out!" said Neville in shock, staring at the Death Eater's head in the bell jar.

The four raised their wands at the man but stopped. The Death Eater's head was shrinking until it became a baby's head. Every few seconds it attempted to go back the face of a man and then back to a baby's head. Miranda stepped forward, ignoring Hermione and shouted, "_Incarcerus!" _thick robes snaked around the mans body, keeping him from moving or getting up. Miranda looked at the three Gryffindors.

"Can we go or we going to change his diaper?"

From a room close to them, they heard shouts and crashes. Harry turned around. "RON? GINNY? LUNA? ZABINI?"

"Shh!" hissed Miranda, grabbing Harry's wand. "They'll hear you!"

Too late, the Death Eaters heard Harry's voice and when the group heard footsteps they ran for the door to the black hallway. Halfway there, two death Eaters ran across toward them and the four teenagers jumped into a small office. Harry slammed the door and Hermione attempted to seal it but Death Eaters shoved their way inside.

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

They were all thrown back; Hermione into a book case, Neville over a desk, Miranda against it and Harry into a wall.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" the Death Eater closest to Harry yelled. "IN AN OFFICE OFF--,"

"Silenco!" cried Hermione and the Death Eater lost his voice. The second Death Eater, pushed the mute one aside.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _shouted Harry. The Death Eaters limbs came stuck at his sides and he fell forward.

"Well done, Ha--,"

The mute Death Eater slashed his wand across Hermione's chest, emitting a purple flame. She gasped and her friends stared at her, expecting to fall limp, but the hex bounded off her chest with a clang and smashed into the wall next to her, creating a small hole. The Death Eater himself was shocked. Hermione stood up straight, eyeing the Death Eater.

"Go ahead," she said, "let's see you try that again."

Hermione's whole body became metallic. The Death Eater raised his wand and Hermione raised her fist. She punched him hard in the face, braking his mask and making him stumble forward.

"That's…that's Antonin Dolohov," said Miranda, looking at Dolohov's bleeding face. "He murdered the Prewett's."

Hermione she kicked him into the stomach, brought him down, clasped her hands together, and pounded hard on his back. Hermione's metallic shell went back into her skin and she grimaced.

"Ugh…that took a bit out of me."

"What'd you do?" Neville asked, climbing out under his desk.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I guess…I really am an elemagus."

"A what?" Miranda asked.

"You'll find out next year," said Harry, putting the Body Bind on Dolohov as well. "You guys find the exit and I'll find the others."

"No way," said Hermione, "we came in here together and we'll get out together. The Sailor Soldiers are looking for us. I bet we'll meet up with them in that room with all the doors."

--

The door to the antique room opened. Sailor Moon turned away from smashing the Mirror of Erised.

"Harry?" she whispered.

There was no reply. She raised her voice a little more and the person who had entered did not answer. She knew if it were Harry he would have answered. Sailor Moon gulped, knowing that a Death Eater was in the room with her. She quickly ducked behind the Mirror of Erised, holding onto her Kaleidomoon Scopeand trying to lower her breath.

"Come out, Potter," said the Death Eater. "Give us the Prophecy. The Dark Lord does not wish to wait anymore."

'Prophecy?' Sailor Moon thought. 'What prophecy?' She knew that she was too late. The Death Eaters had found Harry. They were separated. How was she going to find them?

Sailor Moon heard some things fall from a table.

"Where are you hiding? You can't hide from me. I used to work in the Department of Mysteries, after all. I know where every door leads. You and your friends are trapped like rats with no way out."

The Death Eater kicked a metal ball that rolled over by the mirror, passing by Sailor Moon's left and colliding into the wall. The Death Eater was closer. She would attack him as he walked by when he least expected it. She tightened her hands around her scepter. He was getting closer now. She bit her lip to keep her breathing down.

Then something unexpected happened. Her communicator went off at the worse time.

"Sailor Moon, I've found Ron and--,"

_"Protego!" _the Mirror of Erised exploded behind her, forcing Sailor Moon to fly into the wall.

"Hello, Sailor Moon," said the Death Eater, who was holding a small mermaid statue, "what do you think about the Chamber of Lost Treasures? Found anything interesting? Looks like you've been looking at the Mirror of Erised….what did it show you? Did it show you where Potter is?"

"The Order of Phoenix are on their way," Sailor Moon grunted, pulling herself up. "You can't win. You might as well give yourself up."

"I'll do no such thing. We're not leaving until we get what we want," said the Death Eater. "And we want the Prophecy."

"Prophecy?" said Sailor Moon. "You lured Harry for some prophecy?"

"Yes, you see, Sailor Moon, when a seer gives a prophecy," said the Death Eater, "a copy is automatically made and it is placed in the Hall of Prophecy. The Dark Lord wishes to know the exact words of this prophecy. If you know it, then you had better tell me it now. Then I'll let you go."

"I am not in the mood to make deals with you," hissed Sailor Moon. _"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITIATION!" _

She hit the Death Eater with her attack. He flew back into a large statue, causing it to break and the head to fall on top of him. Sailor Moon picked up her communicator.

"Sorry, Mercury…what was that? Have you found Harry?"

"I found Ron, Luna, Blaise and Ginny," said Sailor Mercury, "meet us in the room with all the doors."

"On my way!" said Sailor Moon, running out to the door and entering the circular room. Sailor Venus and Sailor Venus were with Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury was helping Ron and the others. Blaise was still talking funny.

"It's Sailor Moon!" he gasped.

"What happened to him?" Sailor Moon said.

"Wake up, you prat!" Ron muttered.

He made a bubble of water and splashed it over Blaise's head. He gasped and shook his head.

"Weasley, what was that for?" Blaise growled, back to his usual self.

"Personally, I liked him when the Death Eater hexed him," Luna said softly. "He had a sense of humor then."

Sailor Mercury bent down and treated Ginny's twisted ankle with Ron's wand. A door opened and Harry stepped out with Hermione, Neville and Miranda.

"Harry!" Sailor Moon exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "You're safe! Oh I was so worried."

"Sailor Moon," he said.

"Where's Mars and Jupiter?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Mars found us," explained Harry, "she's fighting Malfoy. I don't know where Jupiter is. Maybe a couple of Death Eaters found her and…"

"Don't worry, Jupiter can handle herself," Sailor Moon said, "Find the exit and go. The Order is on their way. I bet Dumbledore will be here too."

"The exit is this way," Sailor Mercury pointed at a door and then a door across from them opened, revealing Bellatrix and two other Death Eaters.

_"There they are!" _she shrieked.

Instead of going through the door Sailor Mercury indicated, Harry burst through the door nearest to them.

"No, that's the wrong one!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"That's the room with all the brains!" Rainbow exclaimed as she and the other scouts ran after them.

Harry and the others sealed as many doors as they could get to. Sailor Mercury tried to reach Mars and Jupiter. "Quick, get into the room with all the brains!" said Sailor Mercury. "Jupiter Mars, can you read me?"

Jupiter was the only one who answered. "Brains…what are you talking about…brains?"

"Death Eaters have found us," said Sailor Mercury, "hurry!"

--

_"Death Eaters have found us. Hurry!"_

Hearing Mercury's message, Lucius paused from hexing Sailor Mars. "It's too late, my dear. It looks like we have caught up with you. Soon we'll have the prophecy."

"Don't underestimate the Sailor Scouts," said Sailor Mars, "I think you would've learned your lesson the last time. You're leaving empty handed!"

"And _you _shouldn't underestimate the Dark Lord, Raye," Lucius said. "He has some great plans in store for one of your friends."

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"Tell, me," said Lucius, "is it just the same six of you that are here or are there others?"

"Oh yeah, there will be others," Sailor Mars said. "The Order of Phoenix are on their way. You guys are out numbered."

"The Dark Lord always gets what he wants."

"Not if the Sailor Scouts can help it!" Sailor Mars shouted. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she shot a fiery arrow at him, nearly missing him and making the shelves behind him burst into flame. She shot more shelves. They cracked and fell down onto Lucius. Lucius attempted to crawl out under the rubble and coughed through the flames. His eyes were watering because of the smoke. He took off his mask.

"Come on, Raye," he said hoarsely, "I thought you said you weren't going to kill me. You wouldn't leave me here to die. Draco would never forgive you."

"I'm not," she said. "I'm just leaving you with a broken back and smoke exhaustion and maybe a few burns…" she dropped his wand a couple feet away from him. "You can put the flames out yourself, the spell is _Aguamenti _incase you forgot. You're going to Azkaban with the Death Eaters, where you sickos belong."

Sailor Mars turned and ran out of the Hall of Prophecy, leaving Lucius alone in the smoke and rubble.

--

The Sailor Scouts and the eight teenagers fended off the Death Eaters in the Brain room. Zabini and Ginny were stunned. Each hex the Death Eaters shot at Hermione ricocheted off her metallic shell and Ron made his body into water to make the hexes fly right through him.

"Get a brain!" Sailor Rainbow shouted, grabbing a brain from the floor and throwing it at a Death Eater's face. The tentacles wrapped around his head and body.

"Harry, run for it!" urged Sailor Moon. "You must get out of here!"

Harry knew that the only way to keep his friends from getting hurt more was to get away from them. The Death Eaters would follow him. Harry ran into the door into the door they had come and he passed Sailor Jupiter just as she was about to come into the brain room.

"Whoa, Harry—where are you going?"

The Death Eaters left the Sailor Scouts and hurried after Harry. Bellatrix knocked Sailor Jupiter down before she could launch an attack.

"Leave the girls," said Bellatrix, "get Potter!"

"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter hissed, scrambling to her feet.

"That's not the exit," said Sailor Mercury. "Harry, where are you going?"

"I'll get him," said Neville, hurrying after Harry to help.

"Wait for me!" Miranda exclaimed as she followed Neville.

"This isn't going well at all," hissed Sailor Venus, rubbing her shoulder as a result from being thrown against a wall. "Hey, Death Eaters…afraid to take us on?"

The Death Eaters crowded around Harry in the Death Chamber, pointing their wands at him.

"Give us the prophecy, Potter," said Bellatrix.

"No," said Harry, "not unless you let the others go."

"Let him go!" Neville exclaimed. "We're not going to give it to you!"

"Neville, Miranda," Harry mumbled, "no!"

Neville and Miranda hurried down to Harry but before hey could do anything, a large Death Eater grabbed them both. Neville fought hard to escape his captor but Miranda stood still, glaring at Bellatrix.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you _Mother?" _she said through clenched teeth. "Attacking kids?"

"Mother?" Bellatrix said. "I don't know what you're talking about, girl."

"Oh, of course you don't!" Miranda spat. "When you were pregnant with me, you were too busy torturing people! You gave birth to me not in Mungos, but in Azkaban! The Healers wouldn't let you leave because they didn't' see you fit to raise me. But it's just as well, I wouldn't want to live with you anyway. I would've ended up just as sick and twisted as you!"

Bellatrix stepped closer, glancing to her husband. "Rodolphus…I think this is…our child…I've almost forgotten…that we had one. That was fourteen years ago. "

"Don't come near me!" Miranda snarled. "You make me sick! You cared more about the Dark Lord than your own flesh and blood. I grew up with _real _family. If Andromeda and Ted Tonks hadn't taken me in…"

"Andromeda…you lived with Andromeda? My blood traitor sister?"

"Don't you call her a blood traitor! You've turned your back on your own flesh and blood. You're the _real _blood traitor here! Do you have any idea what I've gone through, knowing my own parents cared more about evil and darkness more than me?"

Rodolphus took off his mask. "You're wearing Slytherin House robes. You're more like us."

"I wanted to be in Slytherin," said Miranda, "to prove that not all Slytherins end up like you. You've done very bad things. I was helpless to stop you from hurting the people you hurt before. But I won't let you hurt anymore people. You…you put the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's and they don't even recognize Neville anymore!" She gestured to Neville at her right.

"Longbottom?" said Bellatrix, looking at him with an evil smile. "You must be their son."

Bellatrix moved toward him and Miranda fought hard to get in front of him. "No! No! I won't let you hurt him. You want to torture someone, torture me!"

Sailor Moon and the others finally arrived on the scene. They stopped when they saw Miranda shouting at her parents.

"Let's see if you've got a maternal bone in your body," Miranda challenged her mother. "Go ahead and try to torture me more than you've already done. I don't think it will hurt as much as the pain you've already put me through. Do what you want. I don't care anymore!" Tears streaked down Miranda's face. "But I won't let you hurt Neville like you did his parents…I won't because…_I love him!" _

Miranda's parents gasped, staring at their daughter as if she too had lost it. Neville gazed at her, both moved and shocked.

"Miranda…"

"You fallen love with the boy whose parents I've had _so _much fun playing with," said Bellatrix. "How very ironic…let's just see how much you love him then…"

Bellatrix raised her wand, about to curse her own daughter and the doors flew open and the outer senshi came out with Moody, Madame Indigo Tonks, Sirius, Lupin and Kinglsey.

Sailor Saturn stood, looking down at the Death Eaters as the others went down to fight them.

"So…you are the Death Eaters," she said, "_EAT THIS! _SILENT DEATH BLOW!"

Her attack knocked two Death Eaters off their feet and she hurried down to Neville, Miranda and Harry.

"Any of you hurt?" she asked.

"No, we're fine," said Harry.

"Good," said Sailor Saturn, "find the others and get out of here!"

She went down to the Dais to continue fighting. Her powers seemed magnified because she was fighting in the Death Chamber. The Death Eaters knew by the way she was fighting, by the way she looked, she was the one their Lord had told them about. A Death Eater stung Sailor Saturn in the back.

Sailor Saturn spun around to see a man with a thick mustache, Macnair.

"Follow me!" he cried. "I want to show you something."

Not knowing why he wanted her to follow him, she went after Macnair.

"Sailor Saturn..where are you going?" Sailor Neptune called after her.

Sailor Saturn ignored her and continued to follow Macnair down. She tried hitting him with an attack but he got through the door way.

"This way!" shouted Macnair.

"Not trying to run away, are you?" Sailor Saturn demanded, pushing her way through the door into the dark circular room just as Macnair passed through the door leading to the lifts. She hurried to it before it shut. He went into the lift and she took the next one. Before the doors of the lift opened, she cut right across the doors and stepped onto the first floor in the Atrium.

"SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The floor tore up and sent Macnair falling into the fountain of Magical Brethren. Sailor Saturn walked up to him and put her glaive down at his face.

"It's over for you."

"But for you," said Macnair, "it's just the beginning."

Saturn made a questionable face and Macnair started shouting. "MASTER! I'VE GOT HER! SHE'S HERE! MASTER I HAVE FOUND HER!"

"Ahh…good work, Macnair."

Voldemort's voice was right behind Sailor Saturn. She whipped around and nearly dropped her glaive.

"Its…you…" she mumbled.

She had recognized him from her dreams. She did not realize that the person she had dreaming about would be Voldemort. Now here he stood before her.

"I finally get to meet you, Sailor Saturn," said Voldemort. "I've been looking forward to this for some time."

"And why's that?" Saturn demanded.

"I found out about what you did to Knocturn Alley…some power you have."

"Let me guess…you want to take it from me, is that it?" said Sailor Saturn. "I won't give it to you."

"No, my dear…I don't want just your power…I want you."

"Me?"

"Yes," said Voldemort, "I figured you may come to young Potter's rescue. This trap wasn't just for him, it was for you as well. I want both the Prophecy and you. My Death Eaters were to lure you away from the others to me. It'd be difficult for us to have a chat with so many of you, wouldn't it?"

Sailor Saturn tightened her hands around her glaive. Macnair had led her in a trap and she fell for it. Why didn't she just kill him when she had the chance?

"I'm very interested to see what you can do, my dear," said Voldemort, "so why don't you go ahead and give me a demonstration?"

TO BE CONCLUDED


	36. Serena's Sacrifice

_Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP. Some of you may need to re-read chapter 35 if you read to the part where Harry, Hermione, Miranda and Neville were fighting 2 death eaters in an office. The chapter didn't end there but it was uploaded like that. I added the rest of the chapter._

Harry Potter and the Moon Crystal 36

Serena's Sacrifice

With the Sailor Scouts and a handful of aurors joining the battle, the Death Eaters were outnumbered. Tonks was fighting with Bellatrix. There was a bang and Tonks fell down the stone steps. Sirius hurried to continue the duel.

"You gotta put the prophecy back," said Sailor Moon to Harry.

"I don't think it makes much a difference once Harry's taken it," said Hermione. "The Death Eaters may still be able to get it."

"Then we've got to get out of here," said Neville.

"We'll lead you out," said Sailor Mercury. "You can use the fires to floo yourselves back to school."

"You are coming with us, right?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," said Sailor Moon. "We need to round up all the death eaters. We'll be there soon."

"Dumbledore!" Neville exclaimed, pointing. Dumbledore was standing in the doorframe of the brain room with his wand pointed. He hurried down the steps to join the fight. The Death Eaters yelled, one tried to run away and Dumbledore used a spell to pull him back as if the Death Eater were a fish. Sirius and Bellatrix were the only two still fighting. Sirius ducked Bellatrix's spell and laughed.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled.

He was hit with another jet of light right into the chest in the middle of his laugh. His eyes widened in shock and he fell through the arch. Harry rushed down the steps.

Bellatrix screamed triumphantly. Everybody stopped to stare at the veil Sirius just passed through.

"SIRIUS!" Harry exclaimed. "SIRIUS!"

Harry got to the floor and hurried to the veil. He would pull Sirius out from the veil. As he sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry—"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry--"

"We can still reach him—"

Harry fought tooth and nail to get away and Lupin would not loosen hi s hold. "There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing…He's gone."

"He hasn't gone!" yelled Harry. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back Harry," Lupin said with his voice breaking. 'He can't come back, because he's d--,"

"HE—IS—NOT—DEAD!" roared Harry. "SIRIUS!"

Sailor Moon stared at Harry, watching him fight to get to Sirius. She remembered what they had talked about in their first Divination lesson for that year.

"_What is your dream, Harry?"_

"_I guess…Sirius getting cleared so I can live with him."_

"Harry's dream," Sailor Moon said softly, "no…I can't…I can't let that dream die!"

Sailor Moon rushed down the steps, ignoring her friends' cries. She had already ran through the veil by the time her friends got to the dais.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars shouted, "NO!"

The scouts crowded around the veil, calling for their princess.

"There is no way she can come back out, is there?" said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury turned on her visor, peering beyond the veil. "She's still alive but I can barely see her. She's moving downward."

"What about Sirius?" asked Sailor Rainbow.

"I can't seem to get a lock on him."

"Sailor Moon, come back!" called Sailor Jupiter.

"She can't come back anymore than my dear cousin can," said Bellatrix with a laugh.

The sailor soldiers whipped around. "You obviously don't know Sailor Moon," hissed Sailor Jupiter. "She'll come back. I know she will."

"Oh, we will see, won't we?" said Bellatrix.

The scouts were ready to fight Bellatrix, but Harry moved forward at the speed of light, glaring at Bellatrix. "You…you killed Sirius! I'll kill you!"

His bright green eyes turned orange, his black hair grew to his shoulders. The tips of his hair were gold, changing his hair red until they reached his black roots. His skin became a deeper tan. The Sailor Scouts stared at him in shock.

"Harry, what happened to you?" asked Sailor Mars.

Harry's body began glowing such a bright yellow everyone had to sheidl their eyes. He sent a wave of light at Bellatrix, burning her wand from her hand.

* * *

Sailor Moon felt her body falling through mist. She kept calling for Sirius. There was still time to find him. She could still save him. 

"Sirius! Sirius, answer me!"

Then a few feet below her, she saw Sirius' limp form floating in the air, his back still in an arc and his hands pointed down. Sailor Moon moved toward him and put her arms around him.

"Sirius, Sirius, can you hear me?" she asked. "You must wake up!"

She shook his robes. "Harry came down here, thinking you were in trouble. You can't die now! Please, Harry needs you!"

She pleaded for him t wake up repeatedly, shaking his robes. A couple of minutes passed and she knew that he was truly gone. Sailor Moon started to cry softly and she pressed her face against Sirius' cold chest.

"Harry, I'm sorry," she whispered, "I tried."

She wondered what it would be like for Harry to see his Godfather dead and his dream crushed. How could she come out now? Then she felt a wave inside of her and heard a voice inside her head that said, "No. It's not over. It won't end like this."

Sailor Moon lifted up her head. Yes. It wasn't over. She still had one thing left to try. The Moon Crystal. She folded her arms around Sirius and pressed her chest against his.

"Silver Crystal, you've granted me wishes before and you have never let me down," she said, "if you can do all that, then you can bring Harry's Godfather back to him! Use your power to save him. I don't care fi you have to drain all my energy, just do what you need to save him. I never wanted to be Sailor Moon in the first place. If I end up being just a Normal Teenager, then I will get my wish too. Please…just….just give my power to Sirius so he can live!"

She thought of what she saw in the mirror of Erised moments ago. She had seen herself as a normal teenager. She would make that desire real today. She would be the girl in the mirror. She was not going to let her dream mock her anymore.

"This power," she said, "I don't want it anymore. It's bigger than me. Let me just be Serena, if nothing else. I don't need to be the Moon Princess to protect those I love. Please, please, bring Sirius back. Don't let Harry's dream die with him!"

Sailor Moon's brooch opened, revealing the silver crystal. It glowed and streams of silver began to seep into Sirius' body, running up to his arms, down to his legs, to his head. Sailor Moon slowly began to feel weak but she wasn't going to give up. Sirius' fingers twitched and his hand slowly lifted to Sailor Moon's back. Feeling movement, Sailor Moon looked down. He was moving. He was alive!

"Yes, Sirius…can you hear me?"

Sirius opened his eyes and saw Sailor Moon's face. "S-Sailor Moon?"

"Come on," she said, "Harry's worried about you." She tightened her arms around him and he tightened his arms around her.

"MOON CRISIS POWER!"

Sailor Moon and Sirius zoomed up ward in a spiral and flew out of the veil with such force the veil ripped. Everyone looked at Sailor Moon and Sirius in surprise. Sirius and Sailor Moon settled on the floor, Sirius pulled his arm from her shoulders as she helped him straighten up.

"No…" said Bellatrix, her breath gone from the attack Harry hit her with. "How…how can you be alive?"

Sirius rubbed his head and looked at his cousin. "Nice one, Trixy. Not bad, not bad at all." He grinned. "Now, it's my turn!" He summoned his wand, from what he lost in the spirit world and it came to his hand. He pointed his wand at Bellatrix and the symbol of the moon appeared on his head. "STUPEFY!"

The light was red like any stunning spell, but it was brighter and larger and the way it streaked toward Bellatrix reminded the scouts so much of Sailor Moon's _Moon Gorgeous Meditation, _attack. When the Stunner hit her, it did more than just stun her, it made her incinerate right before their eyes.

"What…what just happened?" said Sailor Venus. "What kind of spell was that?"

"It was a Stunner," said Sirius, "weren't you watching?"

"Sirius?" mumbled Harry. "You're…you're alive?"

"Hey Harry, what happened to your hair?"

Harry ran to his godfather, colliding hard into him that his legs almost gave way. "Harry?"

"I thought you were dead!" Harry cried. "I thought…I thought I'd never see you again!"

Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes as he squeezed his arms around his godfather. "Sirius…I'm so sorry…I dreamed you were being tortured. I didn't know Voldemort was tricking me. This is all my fault."

Sirius smiled and put his arms around Harry. "It's all right, Harry."

Sailor Moon looked on at Harry and Sirius embracing with a smile on her face and a tear on her eye. She had used up her power just for this. It was worth it. If she died right now, she wouldn't care. Harry would be able to live his dream now. Sailor Moon's knees gave way.

"Sailor Moon?" mumbled Sailor Mars.

The brooch fell from Sailor Moon's chest, hit the ground and swiveled away. It cracked into pieces and Sailor Moon collapsed.

"Sailor Moon!" the Sailor Soldiers exclaimed, crowding around her body.

"No, she used the crystal!" shouted Sailor Venus. "Sailor Moon, you know using the crystal will kill you!"

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!"

Harry pulled himself from his Godfather. "Sailor Moon?"

"Wake up, Sailor Moon!" begged Sailor Mercury. "Please wake up!"

Lupin stood up and strode over Sailor Moon. He beckoned the girls to make room for him, which they did. Lupin knelt down beside her and took Sailor Moon's hand. As he did so, golden crescent upturned moons appeared on both their foreheads.

"She's still alive," said Lupin. "Barely. I'll stay here with her. Everyone else had better round up the remaining Death Eaters."

"What about Sailor Moon?" said Harry.

"We will have to take her to St. Mungos," said Lupin.

"The eight of you will return to school," Dumbledore told Harry and his friends.

"But…"

"I will speak with you soon," said Dumbledore, "is the Prophecy still intact?"

"Yes," said Harry, withdrawing it from his robes.

"I will put it back," Dumbledore said, "I'm glad you are all safe." He picked up a piece of rubble and beckoned the students over. "_Portus."_

* * *

"A demonstration?" laughed Sailor Saturn. 

"Yes, my pretty," Voldemort acknowledge. "I understand you have great power. Great _destructive _power. You can destroy a whole planet, unless I'm mistaken."

"So?"

"You were born with this power," said Voldemort, "you've always had it in you. You never had to search for it. But you hadn't had much opportunity to prove yourself, have you? Your friends take you away from your home when you were still a child, right? And they force you to grow up and when you get here…they don't let you do anything, do they?"

Sailor Saturn opened her eyes wide. "What…how…?"

"I can see it in your eyes, my dear," said Voldemort. "You poor thing. Your friends don't want you anymore. They're scared of you, aren't they?"

Sailor Saturn thought of the time she scared George and he wouldn't talk to her. Fred pretended to be him.

"Aah, yes, they are afraid of your power. They don't understand you."

"Stop it," said Sailor Saturn. "Stop!" She sent a dark purple light at Voldemort and Voldemort deflected it.

"But _I _understand you, my dear," said Voldemort. "I know what it is like to have such power and have people be afraid of you, for people to not understand you. When I learned of my powers at a young age, I had no one to share them with. No one to talk to. It wasn't until I came to Hogwarts that I found others like me."

"You were cruel to the other children in the orphanage, Voldemort," Sailor Saturn hissed. "Dumbledore's told us about your childhood. You were evil from the start."

"Evil, or misunderstood?" Voldemort rephrased. "I just wanted to prove myself, to gain power. To become great."

"And that's why you want me, is that it?" Sailor Saturn asked. "You think kidnapping me would give you more power?"

"I don't just want to gain power, my dear," said Voldemort, "I want to _share _it. That is why I have Death Eaters."

Sailor Saturn snorted. "Well I'm not interested, pal. I am already in a team."

"A team that does not understand you."

"It does not matter," said Sailor Saturn, "I know what I fight for."

"Oh yes, love and justice, as I recall."

"That is what all sailor soldiers fight for," Sailor Saturn said firmly. "I will always be a Sailor Soldier. There is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind."

"Really? We shall see…" Voldemort said. "EXPERILAMUS!"

Sailor Saturn lost her glaive and was thrown back. Voldemort picked up her glaive. "What a marvelous weapon."

"Get your hands off it," she hissed, getting to her feet.

"With my help, you can do many more things," said Voldemort. "Oh yes, think of the amazing things you can do. You've left a sign when you destroyed Knockturn Alley. A sign that you were looking for your equal. I have been searching for you ever since."

"We…are…not…EQUALS!" Sailor Saturn shouted and streaks of purple started whipping around.

"That's it…my dear…get angry…" said Voldemort excitedly. "Unleash your fury and expose your power."

Sailor Saturn ran to Voldemort, he pointed his wand and she froze. She glared at him and he approached her.

"Get away!" she hissed, though she was able to move, she still had her voice.

"Such beauty, such power," he said, "your talent is wasted with the Sailor soldiers." He stopped in front of her sand stroked her cheek, cupping her chin. She would've recoiled if she was able to move. "You will soon forget them."

"Let…me…go…" she said through her teeth.

"No," he said, "you fight me now, my sweet, but it will only be a matter of time until our fight becomes a dance. We have both dreamed it." His thin lips came too close to her ear. "It will come to pass. It is useless for you to struggle."

The door opened and the Minister of Magic entered with an auror. Voldemort put his arm around Sailor Saturn.

"Help me!" Sailor Saturn shouted at them but they were too stunned to see Voldemort there.

"Master, wait!" called Macnair, who was watching Voldemort fight with Sailor Saturn.

"I have the Sailor Soldier of Death," Voldemort said, "I have no need for you or any of the Death Eaters now."

"But Master!" Macnair shouted, running to him just as Voldemort disappeared with Sailor Saturn.

"It was him," said the auror, "he just took…one of the Sailor Soldiers."

"I know, I know," said Cornelius, "I saw him too. The Dark Lord in the Ministry of Magic…what is this world coming to?"

* * *

The Minister told Dumbledore that he saw Voldemort disappear with a sailor soldier and the scouts new immediately that Sailor Saturn was abducted. They were unsure what to do. One of their comrades was taken and their princess was in danger. After Professor Dumbledore handled things with the minister and turned the Death Eaters in, he returned to the school with Sailor Mars, Venus, Rainbow, Mercury and Jupiter. They were reluctant to leave Sailor Moon alone. Pluto and the others insisted they would keep watch over her. 

Harry, his hair and eys back to their usual color, waited in Dumbledore's office for him as his friends went back to their dormitories. Unable to keep still, Harry paced the headmaster's office. How did things go so wrong? How was Voldemort able to trick Harry into seeing what he saw? Why didn't Harry sense that it wasn't real? Where was Sirius when Harry tried to contact him?

Then Dumbledore appeared in his office along with Sailor Rainbow, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

"How's Sailor Moon?" Harry asked. "is she…Is she all right?"

The sailor scouts did not answer. They all walked out of the office wearing worried expressions, changing back to their everyday selves. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, is Sailor Moon going to be okay?" he inquired.

"I think so, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Please sit down, there is much I need to tell you and I have waited far too long."

Though still restless, Harry took a seat. He went on explaining the times he could have told Harry what he needed to hear, starting with his first year at Hogwarts, and talking about his 'abilities.' Harry knew this already.

"I witnessed the prophecy about you and Voldemort," said Dumbledore, "from our own Divination Teacher."

Dumbledore touched his head with the tip of his wand and pulled silver memory into the penseive. Harry saw a younger Trelawney, speaking in the same harsh tones as she had done when she spoke of The Dark Lord's servant returning to him.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those that have thrice defied hi, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_

Harry was quiet after hearing the prophecy. "So that's what Voldemort wanted to know?"

"Yes, he wanted to hear it in detail. This was the weapon he was after: the knowledge how to destroy you."

"Well, it doesn't really say," said Harry, "except one of us will have to kill the other. Professor Trelawney said something about me having power Voldemort doesn't' know about. I think I know what it is. I dreamed that I was someone from the Sun, named Solaris and I had this power over heat and sunlight."

"It is possible," said Dumbledore, "I saw you change while we in the Deeth Chamber, but I think it's a different power that stopped Voldemort from killing you all those years ago."

"What's that?" Harry inquired.

"Love."

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, "he couldn't kill me because my mother died trying to protect me. But now, he's got my blood and he can still kill me."

"And that is probably what triggered your ancient powers," Dumbledore said, "you no longer had the protection of your mother so your ancient powers had to awaken."

"Voldemort made me think he was going to kill Sirius," he said, "and when I tried to contact him he wasn't at Headquarters. Kreacher told me he left."

"Kreacher lied. He had been serving another master, Narcissa Malfoy, and under their orders they were to keep Sirius from being able to talk to. He told them that the one person he cared about the most was you. Sailor Moon contacted headquarters to let them know what happened. Sirius was still at Headqaurters and that is how they knew where you were."

At the sound of Sailor Moon's name, Harry's heart stung. "She brought Sirius back and…is it possible that…she might die?"

"I don't' know, Harry," said Dumbledore, "the sailor soldiers told me that using the Moon Crystal—the source of Sailor Moon's power and life—can cause her to die. Sailor Moon is at St. Mungos now."

"I want to see her," said Harry, "this is my fault this happened."

"You can't now, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I understand that you and Serena were trying to find a place in Hogsmead so you can live with your godfather. The reason why I let you live at your Aunt and Uncle's house was because you'd be safer there. The spell from your mother's blood was in your aunt. I intended to let you live there until you reach seventeen. Now seeing that you have this new power and after Sailor Moon sacrificed herself for Sirius, I will allow you to live with Sirius. For the meantime you can stay at Headquarters until Sirius finds a place at Hogmeade."

"All right," said Harry, getting up. "I need to go."

Dumbledore paused. "Very well."

* * *

Harry did not tell Ron and the others about what he saw in the penseive. He wanted to know when he could see Sailor Moon. He spent most of his time wandering the castle, hoping that she would arrive at the school at any given moment. As he came to the first floor, a door opened and Draco came out followed by Crabbe and Goyle. He looked around to see that they were alone and looked at Harry. 

"You're dead, Potter," he said icily.

"Funny, I thought I was just walking."

"You'll pay for what you did to my father," said Draco. "He'll be out of Azkaban soon."

"Leave him alone, Draco," said a voice behind them. Draco turned to see Raye coming out the door he had just come out of. "Harry had nothing to do with your father."

"Raye," said Draco.

Raye passed through Crabbe and Goyle and looked at Draco. She lowered her voice so he was the only one who could hear her.

"_I_ was the one you handed your father to the aurors," she said, "I fought with him in the Department of Mysteries and I would've killed him if I really wanted to."

"No you wouldn't," said Draco.

"I did it to protect _you,_" Raye said, "I was furious with him for what he did to you. You shouldn't be threatening Harry, you should be thanking him. You don't have to worry about your father anymore."

"Raye, you realize what you've done?" Draco demanded.

"Yeah," said Raye, "I did my job as a Sailor Scout. I protected those I cared about and I don't' regret any of it."

"Someday you will," said Draco and he walked off, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Long story," said Raye.

"Hello Potter, Hino," said a voice. They turned to see Professor McGonagall with the human Lucky. Professor McGonagall was leaning against a cane. Lucky was holding Professor McGonagall's sack of belongings.

"Professor McGonagall," said Raye, "you're all right!"

"Yes, thank you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, have you seen Serena? Is she all right?"

Harry's head of house frowned. "I have and the truth is, I have seen her looking better."

* * *

It was the last day of Hogwarts. Harry was packing his trunk before the farewell feast. He found a small crumpled package at the bottom of his trunk. He recognized it as the package Sirius gave him when he left Number 12 Grimauld Place. Harry reached for it and took the wrapping off. IT was an old and spotted mirror. On the back was a note from Sirius 

_This is a two-way mirror. I have the other. Say my name in it and I'll appear in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions._

Harry's feelings of guilt and anger rose. He had forgotten all about it. Sirius told him to use it if he ever had to talk to him. How could he forgot about his godfather's present? If he knew he had this mirror, if he had only opened it when he came home, he would never have to go to Department of Mysteries. Sailor Moon wouldn't…

Harry looked at the mirror. Now that he had found it, he decided to use it. "Sirius."

Sirius' face appeared in the mirror. "Hey, you finally opened it."

"I'm sorry, I forgot about it. How are you?"

"I'm great actually," said Sirius, "I've never felt so good."

"Dumbledore told me about Kreacher and everything."

"Yes, when I told him to get out he decided to see Narcissa," Sirius said sourly. "Don't worry about it. I transfigured him into a garbage bin so we won't have to worry about him disobeying me anymore."

"Sirius, have you seen Serena?" Harry inquired. "How is she? Professor McGonagall came back. She's said she's not too well, but she's better, right?"

Sirius' face became sad and serious. He rubbed his face and groaned. "I won't lie to you Harry. I just came back from seeing her and, she's not well. She doesn't look good. She still won't wake up."

"This is all my fault," said Harry, "if I just knew I had this mirror, I could've used this instead of Umbridge's office. If I knew you were all right…"

"Don't blame yourself, Harry," Sirius told him. "We found out what Voldemort was after and we stopped him from getting it. We captured all the Death Eaters there. We're in the lead. We're lucky nothing else happened."

"Yeah but he didn't get the prophecy but he got Sailor Saturn," Harry moaned.

"We'll get her back, Harry," said Sirius. "Somehow."

"Dumbledore told me I can live with you now," Harry said, trying to think of something happy. "I won't have to live with the Dursleys anymore."

"I know, that's great," said Sirius. "Not here though."

"Yeah, Serena said Hogsmeade would be better."

"It's perfect," Sirius smiled. "I assume we will find a place there before you start sixth year."

"I just hope I'll get to share it with Serena."

* * *

It was dark and misty all around Serena. She called out for her friends but no one came for her. She ran and shouted and then she found Four figures, standing before her. She gasped and backed up. They were all doubles of her, though two of which she didn't recognize. She recognized Princess Serenity and Neo Queen Serenity but there were two individuals she did not know of. They were both Sailor Soldiers. She stood between the Moon Princess and Neo Queen Serenity. Her sailor fuku was much like Sailor Moon's, only the sleeves were pink and puffy, there were feathers on the red bands below her sleeves and red bands on her white gloves. Her brooch was a gold heart with wings and she wore a three layer skirt: gold, red and blue. The crescent symbol on her head flared brightly. It was Eternal Sailor Moon. 

"You're pathetic sailor soldier," she hissed.

"What were you thinking?" said the Moon Princess.

"You could have been the most powerful sailor soldier in the cosmos!" shouted the Sailor Scout next to Neo Queen Serenity.

She looked different from the others. Her hair was white and her buns were shaped like hearts. An eight-pointed star was in place of the golden upturned crescent moon on her forehead. Her fuku was mostly white except for the blue stripes on her vest and the rainbow stripes on the front of her skirt. Instead of boots she wore high heels with wings. She wore a white cape and held a staff with a giant pearl and wings on the top. She was Sailor Moon's ultimate form, Sailor Cosmos.

"You ruined your future!" said the future queen angrily.

"I—I" Serena mumbled, "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't!" exclaimed Eternal Sailor Moon. "You used the Silver Crystal, for what, to save your 'boyfriend's' godfather?"

"Mother wouldn't use the crystal as something as pathetic as that!" Princess Serenity muttered.

"You're only supposed to use it to save bigger things, like _the universe!" _said Sailor Cosmos.

"But I was protecting Harry's dream," Serena insisted.

Princess Serenity laughed. "A dream? You sacrificed your future for his pathetic dream?"  
"It wasn't pathetic!" Serena shouted, "It's dear to him. He wants to live with his godfather and if Sirius died, so would Harry's dream!"

"Then you should have let him die!" yelled a voice and Serena turned to see Darien standing with his different personalities: Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Mask, Moonlight Knight and the King of Earth.

"Darien," Serena mumbled. "You too?"

"All those times when I protected you," said Tuxedo Mask, "what a waste!"

"I did not send you to the future so you could throw it all the way, child," said Queen Serenity. "You were to rule the Moon Kingdom."

"But the Moon Kingdom was destroyed," said Serena.

"And that is why we created Crystal Tokyo," said King Endymion. "And now it seems there will never _be _a Crystal Tokyo, no thanks to your poor judgment."

"Please," Serena begged, "I--,"

"Why did you use the crystal to save Sirius?" demanded Sailor Jupiter. "Why not Cedric? He had his life ahead him!"

"Jupiter!"

Serena turned round and round. She was surrounded by her many selves, her mother, her old love and her sailor soldiers.

"I told you not to go after Sirius," said Sailor Mars. "You never listen to me!"

"You're lucky you came back at all!" exclaimed Sailor Rainbow.

"Without you to protect," said Sailor Venus, "what are we supposed to do now?"

"I'm, I'm sorry," said Serena, "I didn't know. I just…"

"You didn't care what would happen to us," said Sailor Mercury.

"Or to your future!" screamed Neo Queen Serenity.

"You are not worthy of the Silver Crystal!" yelled Queen Serenity. "You used it for Solaris…I did not intend you to live with him."

"Solaris," said Serena, "so Harry…really is Solaris?"

"I wanted you to finish what I started," said Queen Serenity. "And you ruined it. I am so ashamed of you!"

"Mother, please!" Serena said, "I'm sorry! I had no choice!"

Everyone pointed their fingers at Serena, yelling curses and insults.

* * *

Serena's subconscious body was lying in a bed at St. Mungos. She shook her head. "No…Mother…I'm sorry. I just wanted Solaris to be happy. I still love him. Solaris. Solaris. Solaris." 

"What's she talking about?" asked Remus, who was at her bedside and holding her hand. His energy seemed to keep her alive and stable.

Remus looked at Trista, Michelle and Amara.

"I don't know," said Michelle.

Trista came to Serena and brushed hair away from her forehead. "I have to tell her the truth. Amara, Michelle if you could leave us. Remus, you can stay."

Remus nodded and the other two girls left.

"I hope when I reveal the truth to her," said Trista, "she will be able to forgive me."  
Trista changed into Sailor Pluto and brought her forehead down to Serena's.

"Serena…can you hear me?"

* * *

Serena crumbled to her knees, covering her head, apologizing again and again. Then the voices stopped. Serena brought her hands from her head and looked around. They were all gone. Then she saw Sailor Pluto walking to her. 

"Please, Pluto, not you too," said Serena, "no more. I'm sorry. I just did what I thought was right. Maybe my mother's right…I'm not worthy of the Silver Crystal."

"Don't worry, Serena," said Sailor Pluto, "I'm not here to reprimand you. I'm here to tell you the truth of what happened in your past…and your future."

"The truth?"

"Yes, there were things your mother did not show you," Sailor Pluto said, "the reason why you did not know about Solaris was because she wanted you forget about him. She just wanted you to know what happened to the Moon Kingdom and the love between you and Prince Endymion."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Serena asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

Sailor Pluto sighed. "I had promised your mother to not to tell you. But now that…that you are close to dying, I want you to know the truth."

Sailor Pluto reached out her hand, Serena grasped it and they were transported back to the Silver Millennium. Serena saw herself as a little on the moon. She was picking flowers in a field. A tall man walked into the fields.

"Serenity."

The young princess stood up. "Father!" she ran to her father and he picked her up. Serena walked closer to him to get a better a look. Because Serena and Sailor Pluto where only phantoms, the king and the young princess did not see them. It was as if Serena was in an old forgotten memory, looking through it from a pensieve.

"Wait, I _know _him," Serena said, studying the face. The King of the Moon's face was white but Serena remembered a face that was pale with sickness, also scarred. His hair was silver and Serena thought of brown hair that was graying. "He's…" Serena gasped, backing up. "He's Remus Lupin!"

Serena turned to Pluto. "Remus Lupin was my father? You knew, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was never sure," Sailor Pluto explained, "but my suspicions were made certain after you came from the veil. He walked over to you and took your hand. I think it was the King inside him that knew what to do."

"Does Remus know?"

"No," said Sailor Pluto, "but I suspect he has some understanding that he has power to help you. After what I show you, he will know the truth as well."

"My mother didn't show me this either," Serena said, "why? There were times when I wondered who my father was."

"Because your father, King Primus, was close to Solaris," said Pluto, "and he approved of him. He knew that Solaris had feelings for you. Your father was a nobleman of the Moon, a soldier. He led many battles."

"I get it now," Serena said, "I hugged Remus when we left Headquarters after Christmas holidays. I don't know why I did it…I just felt like giving him one."

Sailor Pluto waved her time staff and the surroundings changed. Now Serena saw herself as she remembered. She was on the ice, skating.

"Wow, I really was a good ice skater," said Serena. "But what's the point of this?"

"This was when you found Solaris."

The Moon Princess glided on the ice. She was wearing her white gown and she didn't trip over the hem, as Serena was expecting. The sun was getting hot and bright. A large flare of light came soaring down over the Moon. Princess Serenity paused to gaze at it. She had never seen anything like it. It looked like it was going to hit the ice, so Serenity quickly skated to the edge.

The flare hit the ice, sliding across it. Princess Serenity shielded her eyes and when the brightness subsided, she looked down at the ice. Lying in the middle of the ice was an individual made out of fire and light. The ice cooled it down, the fire disappeared and revealed a young man with a tan, black hair with red and gold. He was naked. Serena and both the Moon Princess covered their eyes.

"Father!" exclaimed the Moon Princess. "Father, come quick!"

The Moon Princess stepped toward the naked body of the stranger and stepped back. She wanted to help him but she had never seen a naked man before. Soon the ice the young man was on started to melt and he sank into the water.

King Primus, who was just outside the castle, came rushing out.

"Serenity, what is it?"

Still covering her face with one hand, Serenity pointed at the ice. "Save him, he's…he's sinking!"

King Primus walked to the frozen pond, which was now all water. King Primus removed his cape and jumped into the water. Serenity stepped closer and removed her hands, looking for her father and the strange man. Seconds later he pulled out the cold, wet and naked body of the stranger. Serenity gasped and covered her face again.

"W-Will he be all right?" Serenity asked as King Primus wrapped his cape around the young man's body.

"Yes, he just needs to get warm," said King Primus.

"He just fell onto the ice, Father," Serenity explained. "I don't know where he came from."

"I believe I know," said King Primus, noticing the symbol on the man's forehead, a golden dot within a golden ring. "This boy is from the sun."

"The sun?" said Serenity, "but I didn't know people lived there."

"Neither did I," said King Primus, "I knew of the creatures that come from the sun. Giant fiery lions and birds…this is the first time I've seen a person."

King Primus carried the boy inside, asked Sailor Mars to start a fire and King Primus put some dry clothes on him. He put the boy in a bed to let him sleep.

Serena walked over to the boy's sleeping form to touch his face. Her hand went right through it.

"Remember, Serena, we're not really here," said Sailor Pluto and she held up her staff again, moving to a new memory. "You learned the boy's name was Solaris. His crashing on the moon was not an accident. He wanted to observe people on the moon."

"In my dream he said he was the only person from the Sun. The creatures made him because they wanted people from the sun as well."

"Yes, that is partly true," said Sailor Pluto, "they knew they would have to have people that could withstand heat and light, so they created them. However, Solaris here, is one of many people from the Sun. He was in fact…the first. It did not take long for him to fall in love with you."

Princess Serenity and Solaris were walking along the moon. Serenity was telling him all about the Moon Kingdom's history and what she knew about the other planets.

"Oh, Solaris, look at this," said Princess Serenity, hurrying to a small and furry creature. Once she got close to it, the creature changed into a hideous monster.

"Serenity, no!" Solaris ran after the Princess, he pushed her aside and held out his hand. "SOLAR FLARE!"

For a second, Serena saw Harry in place of Solaris. She remembered the time he had saved her from Voldemort.

"Ah! I remember," Serena said, "Harry saved me and I, I saw Harry change for a split second. I saw him change into Solaris. I must've remembered the time he saved me here."

Once the monster was vanquished, Solaris bent down to the Moon Princess. "Are you hurt?" he inquired.

"No," she said, "I didn't know that the creature was dangerous."

"Things aren't always what they seem," he said as he helped her up.

Sailor Pluto took Serena to another memory. Princess Lydia was now on the moon with Queen Azure. As Princess Lydia and Serenity were playing outside, Solaris was training with King Primus. The two queens were inside the castle, walking through the halls as they talked about important matters.

"The Negaverse threatens the Moon Kingdom," Queen Serenity said. "If anything happens to me or Primus, Serenity will be left to rule. It is time for her to marry, but she needs to marry a prince of Earth. I wish to create an alliance with Earth so we can better defend the Moon Kingdom."

" Lydia is good friends with an Earth Prince," said Azure, "I can send her to go fetch him. He can introduce him to Serenity."

"Splendid idea," said Queen Serenity.

"I will do it immediately," Azure said and she went to the edge of the fields where the girls were playing. Princess Lydia and Serenity were swinging each other around in the fields. Lydia wore a gold dress with many colors.

" Lydia," called Azure, "come with me, dear. I have a special task for you."

"All right," said Lydia, "I'll be back, Serenity." Lydia hurried to her mother. "What is it?"

"I need you to return to Earth," she said, placing a pearl in her hand. A pearl was the way they traveled from to and from the Moon.

"Why, did we forget something?" Lydia asked.

"Not exactly," replied the queen. "You need to get Darien. The Moon Kingdom may in danger and we will need the help from Earth."

"In danger?" Lydia gasped. "Who will want to threaten the Moon?"

"The Negaverse," Azure said, "now go quickly."

Princess Serenity wend to the edge of the moon, facing the Earth. She held the pearl out in front of her and she disappeared. Witnessing this, Serenity hurried to Azure.

"Where is Lydia going?"

"To Earth, but don't worry," said Asure softly. "She will be back."

"Wait a minute," said Serena. "This isn't how things went. I told Lydia I was lonely and she went to Earth to get Darien."

"Yes, that's what your mother wanted you to think."

"So…she did arrange me to meet Darien. And she used… Lydia."

"Yes," said Sailor Pluto. "Neither Darien or yourself wanted to go through with the wedding."

Sailor Pluto took them to another memory. They were inside the castle with the king and queen of the Moon, Queen Azure. Queen Serenity just announced to her daughter that Prince Darien would be her betrothed.

"What?" Princess Serenity demanded. "Picking my husband, just like that? I don't even know who he is!"

Serenity pointed at Prince Endymion.

"Prince Endymion is not promised to anyone else," said Queen Azure.

"Your majesty," said Darien respectively, "you know I'm in love with Lydia. I didn't know she was a Princess until she came for me."

"I'm afraid to tell you that she does not return your feelings," Queen Azure said.

Darien looked at Lydia, who was unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Darien…but even with everything you've done for me," Lydia said softly, "I just cannot think of you that way. You've always been like a big brother to me."

"Serenity, this is for the good of your kingdom," Queen Serneity told her daughter. "We need to create an alliance with Earth if we hope to save the Moon Kingdom."

"I do not need to marry him," Princess Serenity said pointing at the Prince, "and we don't _need _the help of Earth! I WILL NOT DO IT!"

"Serenity!" the Queen shouted as Princess Serenity ran.

"I'm sorry I brought you all the way here, Endymion," said Lydia.

" Endymion, Lydia could you give us a moment?" asked the King.

Endymion nodded and he left the room with Lydia. Lydia took a separate route than Endymion. Endymion decided to go outside the palace and he saw Princess Serenity in the arms of a young man with dark hair in red and gold.

"They want me marry to a prince of Earth," Serenity was saying. "Just to create an alliance with Earth. I can't marry him. I don't love him! I don't know him!"

"I'm sorry, Serenity," said Solaris. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Thank you, Solaris."

"Serenity…is there…someone that you love on the Moon Kingdom? That you wish to marry?"

Serenity lifted up her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, think nothing of it," he said, "it's nothing."

Prince Endymion walked to Solaris and Serenity. Solaris stepped back and Serenity turned around.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I just wish to speak with you," Endymion answered and he looked at Solaris. "Could you leave us?"

Solaris nodded and walked away, leaving Serenity with the Prince of Earth. Prince Endmion took a knee.

"I can still offer my help without taking your hand," Endymion said. "There won't be need for a wedding."

"The Moon Kingdom does not need your help," muttered Princess Serenity, arms folded as she turned around. "We are quite capable of defending ourselves. There is no need to involve Earth."

"My lady, Earth is already involved," said Endymion. "The Moon commands the tides of our oceans, it is what makes the Earth stable. It gives us our seasons, I believe Lydia has told you that."

"Well, she has told me about the seasons," Serenity said, her voice softening a little.

"If the Moon is destroyed," said Endymion, "we will lose our seasons, the tides will become unstable and it is possible that…the Earth may spin off its course. Earth will be in danger as well."

"I haven't thought of that," said Serenity turning back around.

"This Negaverse your mother speaks wants to destroy the universe and they must start with the moon," said Endymion.

"Yes, that's true, Queen Beryl has been our enemy for a long time."

"Please allow me to help," said Endymion, "there are powerful fighters on Earth, called elemagi. I can bring them here to help in the fight. We can make an alliance without a wedding."

Princess Serenity smiled. "Thank you. Please get your followers at once."

Endymion returned with about thirty other individuals. Serena recognized them. They were the DA. But there was another person there that was not of the DA. In fact, Serena knew him as dead.

"Cedric Diggory?"

"Yes. He was also part of Endymion's army."

"So, they're all elemagi," said Serena. "Hey, Neville has the same sun symbol that Harry's got."

Serena pointed at Neville's old self. He was on Darien's right.

"Yes, that is Plage," Pluto explained. "Endymion found him shortly after Serenity found Solaris. Plage worked for Endymion as his gardener. He used his powers of sunlight to help sick things grow. However, even though Endymion brought his band of elemagi, your mother still wanted you to marry Endymion. She placed you and Endymion under a spell to love each other."

"So, it was true what happened in my dream," Serena said, "Solaris was telling the princess that I was under a spell and then Endymion killed him."

"That didn't happen," Pluto said, "the dream you had was merely a fear Solaris had. He feared that Endymion would kill him if he told you his feelings and tried to stop the wedding. No one knew about the love spell except your mother and myself."

"The Negaverse still won though," said Serena, "it made no difference. What was the point of all this? Why did she send me to the future to be with Endymion if I could be with Solaris?"

"Your mother wanted you to have a second chance for you to become queen," Sailor Pluto explained. "And Reenie came from a separate dimension to see you."

"Yeah, my future," said Serena, "but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, the future Reenie is from," Pluto said sadly, "is the future your mother _wanted _you to have. It was an alternate dimension, where another one of you exists."

"So that means…Reenie really isn't mine?" Serena said with a sort of crazy smile. "I don't _really _live with Darien and I don't become queen, that's just what, my double? And you come to tell me this now? You know what I've been feeling lately? Feeling torn between Harry and Darien? I felt that I betrayed him because I was following my heart!"

"Please forgive me, Serena," said Pluto, "I was merely following your mother's wishes. She wanted you to have the kind of life she had."

"Well guess what, I don't want that kind of life!" Serena shouted. "I just want to be normal. My mother's wrong to think I want to be a Queen and to have all that kind of power! I was the Princess a thousand years ago but today I'm Serena Tsukino. That's what I really want to be from now on!"

"Yes, there is no more power within the Silver Crystal," Pluto said, "and if you were to live at all, a normal human will all that you will be."

"Oh I will survive," Serena said, "I don't need the crystal. I was doing fine without it! Normal people don't have a big rock in their gut like I do and they're just fine!"

"You will, Serena," said Pluto, "I certainly hope you will survive."

"I'm not going to die," Serena said, "not without telling Harry how I really feel."

* * *

Sailor Pluto opened her eyes and pulled her head away from Serena's. A moment later, Serena woke up. When she saw Remus, she cried out "Father!" and embraced him. 

"I'm glad you're awake," said Remus. "We've been worried."

"I want to speak with Harry," Serena said.

"You must stay in bed," Remus told her as Serena tried to get up. "You are still ill."

"But I must…speak with Harry," Serena said weakly.

"It is the last day of term," Remus explained. "I believe Harry must be on the train right now. I will send someone to bring Harry to you. He's been asking about you."

"You will show Harry and the others what you've showed me," Serena said to Pluto. It wasn't a request, it was a command and Pluto thought better not to dismiss it.

"Of course, Serena."

"We all need to know what really happened a thousand years ago," said Serena, "and what supposedly happens in the future."

* * *

Michelle, Tonks and Amara waited for Harry and the others to arrive at the station. When Harry saw them he demanded to see Serena. 

"That is why we're here," Amara said, "Serena's awake, and she's asking for you."

"She is?" Mina asked. "She's going to be better, right?"

"We hope so," said Tonks.

They brought them to the hospital. Harry rushed to Serena's bedside, taking her hands. "Serena I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault this happened to you."

"No, don't' blame yourself," Serena said weakly. "I wanted you to live your dream. Maybe I'll live mine too. I won't have to be Sailor Moon anymore. I can be normal now."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I used all of my power," said Serena, "and I can be myself now."

"Serena, we were so worried about you," said Lydia, lingering behind Harry.

"Is there some way we can repair the crystal so you can regain all your strength?" Ami asked.

"No, I don't think so," Serena answered weakly. "And I don't want it all. You know all I want is to be normal. Now I can…finally have it….Harry…incase I don't make it, I just want you to know, that I love you."

"I-I love you too, Serena," Harry murmured, holding her hand near his face. "I've always loved you."

Serena smiled, her hand dropped and she lost consciousness again.

"Serena!" Harry exclaimed. Ami hurried to check her pulse.

"No, her pulse is dropping," she said. "We're losing her!"

"Someone do something!" cried Raye and a healer with red hair hurried to Serena.

"Wait…Mom?" Lydia wondered.

"Hi Lydia," said the healer. It was indeed Iris MacGreggor, Lydia's mother. "It is good to see you finally, but please allow me to see to take care of your friend."

"But...how'd you get out of Azkaban? Where's Dad?"

"After the mishap at the department of mystery," Lydia's mother said as she took her wand out and touched Serena from head to toe with the wandtip, loooking for other signs of injury. "The ministry let us go, just two days ago."

"Why is the paper always late with news?" Lydia wondered out loud.

"Come," said Trista, leading Harry and the others out. "there is something I must show you."

They went to an empty ward and Trista transported them back to the past. Harry saw that his watch said SILVER MILLENIUM. Sailor Pluto showed them everything that happened, Serena's arranged engagement and what happened at the battle between the Negaverse and the Moon Kingdom. Queen Beryl had minions from the Earth, just as Darien had some fighters from Earth. Raye recognized that one of them was Draco as the Malicious Dragon. He was fighting on Queen Beryl's side. But that has changed, nos. Raye believed that Draco was good. raye was sure of it. He was one of the aermagi. He did not know this and now that things were sensitive between them, she felt as if she could not tell Draco the things she saw. Everything Ron and Hermione saw proved that they were indeed elemagi.

Lydia was surprised to see that it was not Malachite who killed her. Solaris, Sion and Calamis saved her though they were too late to save the Moon Princess. Solaris had heard Lydia cry out when the Moon Princess was killed and went to help. Solaris then killed the four generals and Queen Beryl with Sion and Calamis.

Solaris held the Moon Princes in his arms. The war was over but the Prince and Princess were killed.

"What will we do now, your majesty?" Solaris questioned. "should I return to the Sun now?"

"I will send everyone to Earth," Queen Serenity said. "It would be what Serenity wanted."

"You can do that?" Sion asked.

"Yes."

"But your majesty, that would take away all your strength," Calamis told her.

"I know, but it's the only way Serenity can have her future and my kingdom can achieve piece."

After Pluto showed them this, Pluto took them back to the hospital. The healers had no idea what just happened. Harry then thought of an idea.

"Do you have the crystal still?" he asked the scouts.

"Yeah, I've got it," said Raye. "Why?"

"I think I know a way to save Serena," Harry replied

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe there's a potion Serena can take or something," Harry said, "let's go to the lab."

Raye gave what was left of the crystal to Harry. They found the lab where some healers were working on remedies to ailments. A healer looked at Harry sternly.

"What—you shouldn't be down here!" he said.

"We just wondered if you could make something with this," said Harry, holding the fragments of the gem. "The girl in the Pally ward really needs this to survive. Can you make a potion out of it?"

"With what?"

"I don't know,' said Harry, "anything silver. That's what that crystal is."

"Crystallized Silver?" said the healer, picking up a piece.

"Yes," said Raye, "and it's very important that our friend gets it."

"You're asking a lot," said the healer, "I've never worked with something like this before."

"Can't you just see what you can do?" Mina asked.

"I can help," said Ami, "I know a bit about medicine."

"Oh very well," said the healer gruffly. "Come on then."

He brought her where all the ingredients for basic ailments are. He asked Ami to crush the crystal into a fine powder while he looked for his "silver" products.

"What's wrong with your friend?" he asked. "Did she get bit by a werewolf? There is no cure, you know."

"No, she's just very weak," said Ami.

"Wait, the moon flower!" Harry shouted suddenly.

"What?" said Lydia.

"I gave Serena a moon flower last Valentines," Harry explained, "if she still has it then we can put some of the petals or something in the potion!"

"Great idea," said Lydia, "you know if her fireplace is connected to the floo network?"

"I doubt it," said Harry.

"Oh great," said Lydia, "how am I supposed to get to her house?"

"You can ask Tonks or someone to arraprate you there," said Harry.

"Oh, good idea!" said Lydia and she rushed to the waiting room to find Tonks. Tonks apparated with Lydia to Serena's home to retrieve the plant and the Tsukinos were wondering where Serena was.

"Serena wasn't on the train," said Sammy, "or the feast? Where is she?"

"She's um," said Lydia, "uh—you tell her Tonks"

"What?" Tonks gasped as Lydia ran up the stairs to Serena's room.

Tonks explained that Serena was 'injured' but did not disclose anymore than that. When the Tsukino's demanded more information, Tonks promised that Serena would tell them about it when she was let out. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino turned to Sammy.

"Hey, I don't know what happened anymore than you guys do," said Sammy, "but something really weird is going on."

* * *

The healer added the crushed up moon crystal to a solution of moonflower petals, phoenix tears, silver scrapings and a small amount of unicorn blood. 

"Uh, isn't it forbidden to use unicorn blood?" Harry asked.

"Yes, if the blood you drink is from the unicorn you kill," said the healer. "If you slaughter a unicorn and drink the blood at the moment of its death, then your life will be cursed. However, using a unicorn's blood that was killed by someone else—away from the point of death—and if you mix it with other items, it may change the person who drinks it, but will not curse them."

"How'd you get this blood?" Ami questioned.

"The hospital bought some of it from Knockturn Alley," the healer answered, "of course, it's all in ruins now. But my brother is a unicorn specialist. When he finds a bleeding unicorn, probably injured from other animals, he takes the blood and keeps it. Sometimes, when a unicorn dies of natural causes, he takes a small amount of blood from the unicorn. The crime is not in drinking the unicorn's blood, but in slaying it."

"Wow, that's pretty interesting," said Ami. "I didn't know that about unicorn blood."

"Well, you said you needed something silver," said the healer, "and unicorn blood has better healing properties than mooncalf dung."

* * *

When the potion was complete, Harry rushed to Serena's room. "I've got something…" he panted. "That might help her." 

"Where'd you get that?" Lydia's mother asked.

"Some healer in the labs," explained Lydia, "he had brown hair and a mustache."

"Oh, Lawrence," said Lydia, "he made this?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Ami. "We told him what to make."

"Well your friend does need something," said Iris, "because nothing I seem to do seems to help."

Iris took the vial of silver liquid, lifted Serena's head and poured the potion into her mouth. The potion settled in her stomach for a few seconds and then immediately went into her blood system, lining every vessel with the nutrients of the potion. About a minute later, Serena's pulse and breathing regulated. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hey guys…what's…going on?"

The room erupted in cheers as everyone embraced Serena. "It's good to have you back," said Ami, "we were worried."

"Sorry," said Serena, "didn't' mean to worry you guys. Ugh…I feel kinda light headed though. That sure took a lot out of me."

"Don't worry," said Harry, taking Serena's, "you're back and that's what matters."

* * *

Thousands of miles away in Japan, Lizzy was sitting at Darien's bedside reading to him. Though she knew he was in acoma and wasn't listening, she spoke as if he could hear and understand her. She was reading an exciting murder mystery, thinking that would excite him a bit. 

"The killer is Mr. Graves," said Darien softly.

"What?" Lizzy lowered her book. Darien was opening his eyes. "D-Darien?"

Darien turned his face to Lizzy. Darien looked at her for a couple of seconds. "Lizzy?"

Lizzy's eyes widened. "Yes! Oh Darien, I'm glad you're awake!"

"Where am I?" Darien asked.

"The hospital," she said, "you've been in an accident. Oh—I need to get the nurse and I've got to let Andrew know. We've been so worried!"

Lizzy jumped to her feet and ran out of the room shouting, " Darien's awake! He's awake!"

While the nurses and the doctors checked out Darien, Lizzy called her brother to tell him the good news. He was there within minutes and when the doctors approved, they allowed Andrew to visit him.

"Hey Darien," said Andrew, "you had me worried, buddy. You were asleep for four months."

"it was really that long?" Darien asked.

"Yeah," said Andrew.

Darien rubbed his head. "Four months…I was asleep…did I miss anything? Anything, big and life changing?"

Andrew smiled. "Yeah, I got engaged a couple days after your accident."

"Oh man," Darien groaned. "Did I miss anything else?"

"Besides work and school, don't think so," answered Andrew.

"Well congratulations….sorry to be such a trouble. How did I get in an accident?"

"No worries," replied Andrew, "just glad to see you're all right. Anyway, you hit a truck and rolled over the side of the cliff. The police didn't find any ID on you."

"No ID?" Darien asked. "That's crazy—I never ride without my license."

"I know," said Andrew, "the police was here when we discovered your identity. They were asking all sorts of wild questions."

Darien looked like he wished to remain asleep.

"But you've really got to thank Lizzy," said Andrew, "she's been by your side the whole time. She's a volunteer here, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think she's got a thing for you," Andrew smiled. "Anyway, Rita and I've postponed the wedding. I knew you were going to wake soon and I wanted you to be there."

"You postponed your wedding because of me?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, can't get married without my best man, could I?" Andrew asked. "Well, only if you want too."

Darien grinned. "You postponed your wedding because you wanted to ask me to be your best man. It'd be very ungrateful if I didn't accept. Of course I'll be your best man."

Andrew and Darien talked for a bit and Lizzy returned to his room with his lunch.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired.

"I'm a little sore," he said, "but otherwise, all right."

Lizzy placed his tray on the table. "It's supposed to be meatloaf—but it's still hospital food."

"Well it's the first thing I had in four months," Darien said, "I'm sure it'll taste good."

Lizzy sat down.

"Andrew told me you've been in to see me a lot," said Darien.

"Yes, well, I was the only one here that knew you," Lizzy answered, blushing.

"Thanks," said Darien, "appreciate it. I'm just sorry to worry all you guys. Andrew told me that I was found without my helmet and I didn't have my license. I've never done that before. I wonder where I was going and what I was thinking about."

" Darien, don't try to worry about that now," Lizzy said, taking his hand, "you're back and that's what matters."

Darien smiled and squeezed her hand softly. Darien was back but his memory wasn't. Serena was back but not her powers. There would be a new leader in the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Saturn was in Voldemort's clutches. Things were going to be different in their lives from now on. There would soon be shifts in their destinies.

THE END

* * *

Wow, 36 chapters! Super long story, huh? Some things were left up in the air? Well don't worry, there is going to be another sequel! You can read all about it in _Shifts in Destiny. _

Thanks to Mae-E for the story title idea.

Thanks every one for reading. It may be a while until I bring _Shifts in Destiny _up. Gonna focus on what I've got up now until I start any more stories. I hope you enjoyed the "Sailor Witches" saga so far!


End file.
